Leaves in the Wind
by Fannin
Summary: A dull blade is the sharpest of weapons, just as a leaf in the wind is never alone. Iruka fears decent into madness, but there are other causes. Manipulation, vengeance killed the greatest of men, but ninja like Kakashi aren’t men: they're shadows of men.
1. Observe Umino Iruka

**Traditional Blah-Blah-Blah Disclaimer:** Neither of us own Naruto but if we did, it'd pretty much stay the same. Except for…well, just a slight change involving a certain Jounin, Chuunin and the making-out thereafter.

**Author Note:** Okay, guys. This is Kakashi/Iruka fiction. KakaIru. Kakashi x Iruka. As in guy-on-guy action. It isn't heavy- it IS possible to skip over and just pretend they become good friends instead, but it _is_ present. Think of this as a rated R movie for all the best reasons (sex, language, violence. Ninjas.) Other than that, enjoy!

**

* * *

**

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter One: Observe- Umino Iruka. **_

_Ninja: Members of the Japanese mercenary agents who were trained in the _

_Martial Arts and hired for covert operations such as assassination and sabotage._

When everything was done, a mission set in motion or a mission completed, there was nothing that could change what had transpired and what that would initially do to the people involved. When someone had experienced their first attempt at stealing life from another man as means of retaining political 'harmony' or as merely a way of displaying pride for their village, their faces would crack. Just a little, but it was always enough for everyone around them to _know_. The second mission would come shortly after, then the third, then the fourth and so on. Some ninja would stop at a certain level and the jobs would come slower, usually scouting missions or something of a lesser rank. Still, others would give up all together and never bother with the prospect of hazardous exams, with strenuous techniques, or with the paranoia that lurked even in their unconscious states.

Yet, there was always someone willing to go beyond Chuunin rank, someone who was brave according to some, foolish according to others, or perhaps heartless enough to rise to Jounin rank; someone who would risk not only their own lives, but the lives of three Genin as well. They risked life in the present, and they risked lives in the future. All it took was a misplaced breath, a small, miscalculated movement and it could end as quickly as it could begin.

The ninja stationed in the Missions Department had seen everything in the faces of their fellows. They looked upon death and took what was handed to them without comment. They saw ninja deteriorating into madness, shutting the world out so that they might live another day, and they saw Ninja who were already there. One couldn't avoid analyzing or being analyzed in a secret village, thus all that was left was to ignore it or become someone who was ignored.

Umino Iruka took the missions report with a straight face. "Thank you, Nakura-chan."

Here, another ninja who had learned quickly to keep emotions shut out and a smile jammed on. It seemed like a popular strategy among Jounin as of late. They either scowled or they grinned. "Haha, yes, it's been a while Iruka-sensei."

She vanished before he could reply.

Umino Iruka was a ninja with average abilities and an average appearance; he didn't stand out. There was no oddly colored hair or eyes, no distortion of features. The only defining characteristics he possessed were a horizontal scar marring his face and a particularly potent glare that was used only in a classroom. Which had been later affectionately dubbed as the 'Iruka-sensei death glare' by one blonde-haired, blue-eyed hellion. He was widely respected as one of the best Academy teachers in the village, but though this respect was still upheld long after graduation, most students and civilians alike tended to forget his presence.

He did nothing unusual to counteract his average looks. Iruka stuck to routine as habitually as the chakara-free denizens of Konoha. He would get up, train for a while, teach, go to the Missions Office -on odd days, the order would change leaving him in the Missions Office and then teaching for the remainder of the day- eat ramen at Ichiraku and return to his apartment to sleep.

"Thank you, Gai-san."

"Has my rival been-?"

"I'm sorry, Gai-san. No."

He'd had his share of excitement when Naruto had been his student. For just a brief moment, attention had been on him as he was forced to release his friend. It vanished and here he was again, beloved but -if it could be possible- affectionately ignored by the entirety of Konoha. His bond with Naruto, something that appeared to have been initialized by their encounter with Mizuki, actually sprouted from a seed buried far deeper in sorrow. They shared pasts. They shared loneliness. They shared hope.

So Umino Iruka had connections with interesting people, but no, he wasn't interesting himself.

Another Missions report file was stuck under his nose, one covered with mud, and he sniffed indignantly before he took it. "Thank- Ah, good afternoon, Kakashi-san. Gai-san was looking for you."

A lazy eye stared down at Umino Iruka. "Yo, Iruka-san." Hatake Kakashi was a tall, slender, but well-built Jounin. He wore his hitae-ate over his left eye and a black mask covered his face from the nose down. This was his usual, casual appearance. No one had seen under the mask, and Kakashi seemed to like it like that. The Jounin was often called a copy-nin because of the Sharingan eye he kept hidden. It was rumored that he'd copied over 1000 moves, but none wanted to find out for themselves. Hatake Kakashi, unlike Umino Iruka, was well known.

The Jounin yawned and flipped his fingers through his silver hair, consequently flicking mud on Iruka's orderly desk. With a glance at the paper, Iruka could see he'd been dog walking with his three Genin: a class D mission, but apparently dirty nonetheless.

"Ah, Iruka-san…" Kakashi started, placing his hand on the desk as he leaned forward. "Naruto-kun didn't stop by here, did he?"

"No, I haven't seen him." Mud on his desk; he'd scowl if it weren't Kakashi he was talking to. Of course, if it were Asuma, who was grinning and pointedly watching them from across the room, he wouldn't have spared the ninja a second thought before planting his fist in the Jounin's face. Kakashi was a lucky man. "Did you loose him again?"

Iruka was still holding Kakashi's Mission report, dangling it over the floor. He watched dirt flecks drift lazily though the air. It was just like Kakashi, possessing an attitude infectious enough to affect dust particles.

The ninja sighed, standing up straight and placing a hand on his hip in his traditional manner. "I see…" He glanced around idly, spotting Gai, but pointedly ignoring the 'rival's' challenging grin. "Fine. I'll go ahead and collect our next assignment while I'm here."

"Truly sorry, I don't have anything for you today." Carefully sliding the offending paper in a desk drawer, Iruka used his free hand to procure a blank slip from a pile in front of him. It was caught by the currents circulating around the room and it wafted past Kakashi, twisting wildly before descending forlornly to the ground. "It's been slow this week."

"Eternal Rival!"

Every self-respecting ninja in the Missions Office suddenly became very interested in filing or the execution thereof.

"I challenge you!" Apparently, at the sight of Kakashi standing there, looking so bored, Gai could no longer hold in his enthusiasm.

Kakashi blinked and turned his head to look at Gai, who was currently pointing an accusatory finger at him and breathing heavily. "Huh? Gai-san. Did you say something?"

"AHHH! SO COOL!" Gai thrust his hands in the air, throwing his head back. "Thwarted again! It is now clear that I must train HARDER!"

Exactly what was 'thwarted' here, no one had the balls to ask that massive, fuzzy-browed green blur. They only watched with disdain as Gai left, leaving the scent of fresh spring flowers and the song of birds chirping lingering in the room. Well, that was random but….

"Ahhh…."

"Heeey, Kakashi," A cigarette butt flashed briefly over Kakashi's head before the Jounin caught it and snuffed it out. Asuma was still grinning at them when attention was finally his. He waved. "Since you apparently have no missions, wanna get in a few drinks?"

"Asuma-san," Iruka cut in, "I believe YOU have C rank mission with Team ten that needs to be completed by-"

"Ah, shit, so I do." The Jounin grinned, producing another cigarette from god knew where. "Well, looks like you're on your own tonight, eh?"

Iruka sighed, wondering why these men were still in the Office when they should be elsewhere. Preferably looking after their students. "Kakashi-san…"

Kakashi silently stared at Iruka. He then swiftly leaned down and picked up the blank paper the sensei had dropped. He held it out to him. "I suppose I must find-"

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura's desperate shout echoed down the hallway and the Missions Office doors burst open. A yellow-haired ninja dashed in, irritatingly waving around a blue cloth. "Uzumaki Naruto! Give back Sasuke-kun's hitae-ate before he kicks your ass!"

"Aiya…" Kakashi raised a finger to his forehead.

"Naruto-kun."

"Iruka-sensei! Don't tell Sakura-chan I'm in here or she'll try to get Sasuke-bastard's hitae-ate!"

"If you hadn't yelled just now, you might have gotten away with it." Iruka grinned at his former charge, motioning for Naruto to hide beneath the desk as he scooted his chair out. It wasn't worth much, but it was an appreciated gesture. Normally, he'd chastise this sort of behavior but hell, it was Naruto. It would shock the youth of Konoha's population into premature cardiac arrest if they learned that the infamously 'boring Iruka-sensei' was once one of leaf village's master pranksters. He related to the situation. Besides, Sasuke-kun could use some exercise in social interaction.

As Naruto scrambled and pulled on a last minute concealment jutsu, the Chuunin raised a brow at Kakashi.

Kakashi's form blurred for an instant as he casually leaned against the desk when a pink-haired girl charged in the swinging doors.

"Naruto-kun!" The Sakura exclaimed, pointing towards Kakashi. "Kakashi-sensei! Where is Naruto-kun?"

Kakashi shrugged. "You're a ninja, Sakura-chan." His eye smiled at her.

The girl seethed and stalked forward, absolutely silent and completely alert.

"Hello, Sakura-chan." Iruka nodded at her, smile innocuously bright. "How has training been?"

Sakura nodded to him, and paused to check behind a sign. Her glare became sardonic. "Naruto-kun. I'm going to kill you."

There was a sudden thud from under Iruka's desk and a pained shout from Naruto. Kakashi turned around. "Sasuke-kun?"

"Hmph." The black-haired ninja crawled out from under Iruka's desk, tying his hitae-ate to his forehead and flipping back his hair. "Afternoon, Kakashi-sensei, Iruka-sensei."

"Sasuke-kun! I knew you would get it," the girl cooed.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!"

Iruka's bemused expression fell, Asuma's cigarette dropped. From behind a desk, Genma -who'd tried to slip in while everyone's attention was diverted- twitched, stubbing a toe and absent-mindedly cursing.

"Naruto! No! Not here!" The Chuunin's words were lost on the boy. Eleven Uzumaki Narutos surged away from the broken desk, launching at Sasuke while shouting simultaneously 'Sasuke-bastaaaard!'. Iruka gazed down at the remnants of his workplace, noting that Kakashi's report was ironically still intact.

"Shit!" Sasuke placed his arms in front of him, preparing for the massive Naruto attack.

Kakashi disappeared out of the corner of Iruka's eye. As the Narutos began to charge Sasuke, they all began to poof out of the air with one swift knock upside the head from Kakashi. Finally the real Naruto was knocked into the ground face first, and to prevent Sasuke from assaulting, he was picked up by the scruff of his shirt as if he were a kit.

The lazy Jounin sensei stared down at his blonde pupil. "Hey, Naruto-kun. What are you doing?"

"Lemme hit him, Kakashi-sensei! I have to teach the Sasuke-bastard not to mess with me AGAIN!"

Iruka's hands had curled into fists that now shook at his sides. His eyes were still trained on his recently deceased furniture.

"Hahaha, you still got your hands full, eh, Kakashi?" Asuma inhaled deeply and exhaled, the smoke haloing his head. "At least my team stays in one place. Most of the time."

Genma leaned over and muttered something in Asuma's ear. The Jounin jerked in place, glanced at Iruka and a grim silence instantly befell the two.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto whined. "Pleeeeease?!"

Sasuke muttered loudly and crossed his arms, still dangling in the air. "Idiot."

Kakashi clicked his tongue, taking note of Iruka in the back of his mind. "Naruto-kun, do you remember our little discussion about teamwork?"

Sakura scooted away from Iruka in the background.

"Yes! What's that got to do with Sasuke?" Naruto shot up, regarding Kakashi with skepticism.

"N-Naruto…."

The ninja's head swiveled, his eyes widening oh-so slightly as he noticed Iruka standing, head bowed, fists clenched, gaze burning holes into the pile of wood that had once been his desk. Uh oh. He'd made Iruka-sensei angry…that was…bad. Very, very bad…. Bad in the 'no free ramen for the rest of your life' sense of the word.

Sasuke was suddenly glad Kakashi was standing between him and Naruto and therefore Iruka-sensei.

"Ah… Iruka-sensei. I need my pupils in one piece, if you don't mind." The Jounin grinned sheepishly. "How about I take you out for some sake while my students rebuild the desk?"

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura instinctively protested but quickly cut herself off.

Naruto winced as the 'Iruka-sensei death glare' bore into him, flickered, and died. Iruka inhaled, unclenched his fists and sighed deeply, waving a dismissive hand at Naruto. "It's fine, Naruto-kun." He offered a hearty laugh, putting the ninja around him at relative ease. "I shouldn't complain. It can get dull in here. Any distraction is welcome."

"Thank you, Iruka-sens-!"

"However." Iruka narrowed his eyes. "I think I'm going to take Kakashi-san's offer." He knelt next to the ruins of his beloved Office companion and plucked the report pinned beneath two boards, casually handing it to Naruto. "Please give this to Asuma-san."

"Y-yessir…"

Kakashi let out a metaphysical sigh of relief and grinned at Iruka, dropping Sasuke to the ground.

"Team Seven, start cleaning. Your task better be done by closing today."

Sakura nodded, "Yeah…."

"Iruka-san-!" Kakashi wrapped a winsome arm over the Academy teacher's shoulders. "I know a great place for sake."

Iruka snorted, politely removing Kakashi's arm. "I'm sure you do, Kakashi-san."

Boring Umino Iruka. Dull day. Crazy but routine Office antics. Who would bother with such a man?

A raven took flight from its perch with a startled 'Raawk' as a cigarette butt expertly nailed it in the back of the head. It left in a flurry of feathers, but not without turning a glistening eye on the pair of ninja leaving the Missions Office.


	2. One Shot

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Two: One Shot**_

Night had fallen on the relatively peaceful Konoha. The moon was high and ripe in the sky, casting healthy rays on late-night pedestrians. A gentle breeze shifted through the village occasionally, but other than nature's movements, there was no other disturbance.

Kakashi and Iruka found themselves in a little odd-ball restaurant that existed on the outskirts of Konoha. 'Itadekimasu' was its name, though it specialized in the popular brands of rice-wine rather than any particular dish of food. The Jounin had offered to pay for the drinks, since it was his students who had caused the mess in the Missions Department that day.

They each had had three small bottles of sake so far. Somehow, Kakashi had managed to mysteriously drink without taking off his mask. Out of curiosity, Iruka had tried to keep an eye on the Jounin, but to no avail could he catch a glimpse of the man's features. The Chuunin thought he might have seen a flash of cheek at one point, but the buzz Kakashi managed to serve up became quite distracting.

"Hey, Iruka-san," the copy-nin set down his cup and threw a glance in the teacher's direction. The jounin had been silent for some time, apparently lost in deep thought. Finally, he was going to speak to Iruka. "You've got a spot on your vest."

"Eh?" Iruka squinted, plucking at his shirt with vague curiosity. So he did. "Huh." He toyed with the zipper, drawing it down slowly as his mind drifted away again. Shrugging the vest off and watching it fall through hazed eyes; Iruka seized his cup and downed it. "Spotting a spot."

There was a palpable silence between the two before the teacher regarded his senior with a rueful grin. "Thank you so much, Kakashi-san. I'm usually the poor fool stuck with the bill when I'm out with Naruto. But he deserves it, doesn't he?" His hand was already roving over the counter, searching for more drink while he laughed. Relaxing like this felt so good. The week thus far was a welcome respite from the previous work-load; Jounin, Chuunin and just about every ninja in the village had been in the Missions Office with bloody or mangled missions reports turned in two days too late.

Kakashi's lips twitched upwards, but the Chuunin didn't notice it through the thin fabric. The Jounin picked up the bottle and refilled Iruka's glass. "Yes, yes. Naruto-kun can be a handful occasionally, but he does have his moments." The bottle clicked when it was set back down on the wooden bar. "You don't get out much, do you Iruka-san?"

"No way. It's work or ramen with Naruto-kun." Iruka whirled around on his bar-stool, threw his head back and pointed up at the moon. "I had a student once, whose Chakara strength fluctuated with the phases of the moon. Another who could only operate at night." As he finished speaking, he took another long gulp of sake. "Ninjutsu, genjutsu, taijutsu, fuin jutsu, hiden jutsu, kekki genkai. I've seen all of them but I wonder, Kakashi-san, what any of this means to civilians."

"They know nothing of it," Kakashi answered simply, "though it could mean their lives." The sensei couldn't help but be slightly amused by a buzzed Iruka. Honestly, he'd never spent much time with Naruto's former teacher before now. Sure, there were passing glances and exchanged greetings on the occasion, but he never felt a need to converse. Iruka always seemed to be a rather dull person, and where that might have been the perfect acquaintance for Kakashi, it wasn't very stimulating. "Does it bother you?" Kakashi refilled his own glass.

"Does it bother me?" Iruka parroted. "Hnh. If I'm worrying about it, then I suppose it does." At that, the jounin chuckled. Iruka turned narrowed eyes on Kakashi. "I'm going to speculate here, but I'm fairly certain you find the fact that I'm buzzed entertaining."

"Mm," Kakashi grinned, chuckles dwindling into light speech. "That may not be the word for it." The copy-nin lifted a finger to his head and scratched at his temple. The wrinkles in his eye deepened.

"Hysterical." His companion countered, watching the shadow of a bird pass across the radiant moon. "You know, Kakashi-san, the team is probably finished with my desk by now."

Kakashi nodded, pushing the rice-wine bottle to the side and placing his elbows on the bar. "Would you like to check on it, sensei?" The title, coming from Kakashi, had an almost mocking tone in it, but of course, it was said so casually that one could never tell.

Nevertheless, this resulted in a glare, toned down from alcohol consumption but fierce nonetheless. "Not finished drinking," Iruka muttered. Again, the civilian issue was ravaging his brain. He now felt it was Kakashi's responsibility to pay for all drinks up until the point Iruka passed out. Which, he noted sourly, he'd wait to do at his own apartment as losing dignity in front of the legendary Sharingan no Kakashi would result in immediate suicide. He'd rather not have Naruto hearing about something like that…or the rest of the village, at that. 'THE Iruka-sensei got smashed last night: sank like a stone.' No. No thanks.

He silently toasted to commonsense and commoners, adding an offhanded, "Kampai."

"Kampai," Kakashi concurred softly. He found himself wishing Asuma-san was here to see this. The Chuunin had developed a blush in his cheeks that nearly drowned out the horizontal scar on his face. The Jounin could hold his liquor easily; however, he'd stopped drinking after the last glass. Kakashi had long ago discovered he didn't like the sensation of loosing control over his actions in the slightest.

He wondered how long Iruka would have before he passed out. The Academy teacher was already swaying gently in his bar stool. It would only be a matter of time before he toppled out of it. Kakashi refilled Iruka's glass. Only then did the question occur to him: when had he lost his social morals? Here he was, getting a fellow sensei drunk off his ass for his own amusement. Well, at least now that he realized it, morals, indeed, weren't a problem.

Twelve minutes, thirty-three seconds later found Iruka still upright and surprisingly stable for a drunk man. He was swaying dangerously but he miraculously held his balance without assistance. Several more glasses of sake and Iruka was laughing at passing customers, pointing out students he recognized or fellow teachers. It seemed Iruka carried a fair amount of useful blackmail with him concerning half of Konoha's population: much to Kakashi's amusement. Not that the copy-nin would exploit any of it, of course not, Iruka-sensei. He'd never do that.

"-couldn't bare to do without it." The man slammed a fist down on the counter. "Said I couldn't hold my own in water, regardless of my namesake. I shoved him in. He nearly drowned in the river, caught in a current, you see? But I managed to use jutsu, got him out okay." Iruka snorted shortly. "Lost his clothes somehow. Whole team just staring at him. Hahahaha…" Iruka offered Kakashi his cup. "Eh, you haven't been drinking Kakashi-kun!"

Kakashi honestly laughed. It had been literally years since he'd heard that honorific attached to his name. "Iruka-san, you've had enough sake for one night." The grin was still there as he gently lifted the cup out of the man's hand. "The bottle is empty, and as much as I would like to, I'm afraid I won't afford another."

This seemed to depress Iruka, who sighed dejectedly, automatically reaching for his cup. "Naaah, I can hold it." Which was translated by Kakashi as, 'Iruka-sensei is going to have the hangover from hell tomorrow morning'. When the Chuunin realized Kakashi wasn't going to give it back, he frowned, scratching at his nose. "Think I'm going to check on my desk now…" Had to think for a moment and remember _where_ that was. "Was I saying something about the moon earlier?"

"Come on, let's check on your desk." Kakashi stood up and helped Iruka scoot off of the stool. The Chuunin swayed but demanded that he hold his own. Kakashi shrugged and placed his hands in his pockets as they trudged off towards the Missions Department. It was ten minutes until closing, but that apparently didn't seem to concern either of the ninja.

There was sudden movement above. As both instantly glanced up, they watched a bird fly by and they paused, tracking it until it finally vanished beyond sight. "I hate the moon." Iruka stated as though it were completely relevant to a bird flying overhead.

Kakashi snorted once, humoring the drunk. "And why's that?"

Iruka's head was tilted upward and the slur relented for a moment as he whispered, "Moonlight makes the faces of the dead seem real…" Here, Kakashi looked over at him, slightly more interested than he had been before. Iruka continued. "It….makes them seem…alive…" He struggled to keep up with this line of thought. "I know ninja who almost lost their lives being revealed by moonlight…" A step was missed and Iruka stumbled. "Ahh, the faces…"

Kakashi was a bit more silent than he had been moments before. Something subdued filtered over his hidden expression.

A warm hand strayed to Kakashi's shoulder. "Their faces, Kakashi-kun…"

Kakashi halted and his eye snapped to Iruka. He delicately removed the Chuunin's hand, but kept it in his so it wouldn't fall back. "I know, Iruka-san," he mumbled.

"Nah, it's Iruka-SENSEI." The Chuunin turned a lazy eye on Kakashi. "And y'missin' the _point_, Kashi…Kakashi-kun, the moon-" Words were forming and dropping away. He tried again. "Kakashi-kun, the moon…I hate it because…" Iruka was struggling to take another couple of steps. "It knows a ninja's secrets."

With those slipping words, he passed out.

---

Iruka awoke with a glaring light in his eyes. The afternoon sun in combination with a tremendous hangover resulted in a groan of discomfort and a pounding headache. It took a moment for the situation to sink in. What he'd said and done last night, the last thing he remembered…and then now. He was in his own apartment, in his bed, in his night clothing. How had he gotten here? The memory of last night was rather fuzzy, but in one word, it came to him.

"Good morning!"

Was that Kakashi? Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin? He peeled an eyelid up, found the answer to be yes, and immediately shut it again. "Don't talk so loudly…" Iruka blinked then squeezed his eyes shut tightly, lightly massaging his scalp. Ah, this would be why he didn't drink that often. "Kakashi-san…what are you doing in my apartment? And why am I wearing _these_?" He distinctly remembered passing out with his Chuunin uniform _on_.

The copy-nin shrugged. There was a clink of glass as water was placed on the bed stand. "Ah, that." He spoke as if it were a topic that could have been tactfully avoided. "You passed out in the street. I supposed I should help out."

"Thoughtful," Iruka muttered into the glass. "Next time, just let me lie there." His words from last night served as fodder for his headache today. It was embarrassing, the things he'd said to Kakashi. Saying 'I hate the moon' to a man like Kakashi really made him want to stuff a kunai down his throat. "Ur, Naruto-kun?"

Kakashi gave a meditative look to open space. "Oh yeah…. I knew I forgot something…"

It was really starting to bother Iruka that Kakashi had undressed him, searched his apartment to find the appropriate sleep-wear, and then slipped him under the blankets adorning his futon. It seemed like the sort of thing a friend would do, helping the other while they were quite cheerfully intoxicated. Was the Jounin someone he could consider 'friend'?

An analytical gaze swept over Naruto's current teacher. He didn't have anything against Kakashi. Some respect. Some irritation, due in large part to late missions reports, lousy excuses and some random innuendos passed from time to time. Other than that, nothing. He suspected Kakashi had also considered forming a sensei-alliance with him, though it was likely out of courtesy and probably hopes of seeing Iruka drunk again. It wasn't surprising. To someone such as Kakashi, boring old Iruka-sensei made a better _acquaintance_ than a friend.

Friend. Right. Naruto. "I'm sure he's off sparring with Sasuke-kun somewhere…" Ooouch ow ow ow… "Damn it, Kakashi-san! Stop moving around! You're making it worse!"

The Jounin blinked. "I'm standing still…."

Great. "W… what time is it?"

Kakashi smiled. "Twelve in the afternoon."

"Ahhh, class! Shit…" Iruka sat up slowly, clutching desperately at his throbbing head. "Aren't _you_ late, Kakashi-_sensei_?"

"I'm always late, but not today." An amused grin. "You weren't at the Mission's Office. Team seven doesn't have a Mission yet."

This comment made him realize something. "Kakashi-san, I've noticed you only come to the Missions Office when I'm on duty." The Chuunin kept his head in his hands but he chanced looking up to pose the silent question '_why?_'.

Kakashi paused and then shrugged. "Naruto-kun likes to visit you."

Caught. "Yes, he does. But he's never with you in the Office."

This placed Kakashi in a difficult position. "Iruka-sensei…." He started carefully, "You do realize that in this moment in time, there are thirty Academy Students locked inside a room with no supervision and nothing to do?" Verbal replacement no jutsu-

-countered by Academy-sensei no jutsu. Iruka wouldn't fall for that one. Getting the kids under control when he got to the Academy wouldn't be too much of a problem. Doing it while suffering from a hangover, however, meant sheer hell...for the students; he could put up with it himself. "Yes." He stated rather directly, "So, why is Naruto-kun never with you?"

Kakashi merely shrugged.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Iruka-sensei?"

"Get out of my room."

"Of course." The copy-nin smiled, pocketed his hands, and whistled as he exited.

Umber eyes followed him out the door. "Ass."

Needless to say, Academy students that survived the day would whisper of it for years to come as the day 'Iruka-sensei went crazy and pinned a student to the wall with thirty kunai'.

---

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura screeched as Kakashi entered with his usual slow stroll and Icha Icha Paradise in hand. Sasuke merely grunted. It was their usual meeting place next to the forest edge by the bridge. The day was bright and clear, easily revealing Kakashi's lazy, almost tired look as if he'd stayed up late last night.

"Well, you know how it is," Kakashi said slowly, glancing up from his book. He pointed over his shoulder as if to explain, "A black cat crossed my path and-"

A blond blur shot out of the trees and the Naruto before him grinned, exploding in a puff of smoke. "LIAR!" The boy landed on Kakashi, crowing enthusiastically. Yeah! He brought Sensei down! "Did you see that, Sasuke-bastard?! Hahaaha- ah?"

Naruto was pointedly straddling a log. Kakashi sat down behind Naruto, leaning against him like a backrest. He continued reading. "See what, Naruto-kun?"

Sasuke held an amused grin.

Sakura pointed at the boy. "Naruto-kun, you idiot! You can't trick Kakashi-sensei like _that_!"

"Waaugh! No fair!" The boy pushed against Kakashi, pouting profusely. "We did all that work and we never got to show Iruka-sensei!"

"Yeah," Sakura said, attention diverted from Nartuo to her sensei. "We stayed until closing time hoping you'd show up."

"Iruka-san will see the desk after the Academy School lets out." Kakashi snapped his book shut as a thought occurred to him. "As a matter of fact, we can go and see him."

Sasuke grunted and kicked at a rock. It bounced across the bridge and splashed in the river. "Academy School is already out, Sensei."

Kakashi pocketed the book and stood up. "Is that right? Great! Then perhaps we can collect a mission."


	3. Back Scratching

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Three: Back Scratching**_

"Yo, Kakashi-san!" It seemed that today, Iruka had black sideburns and facial hair. And when had he started smoking? Umino Iruka looked a hell of a lot like Sarutobi Asuma.

Naruto squinted at him.

"Yo, Asuma-san." Kakashi pocketed Icha Icha Paradise as he entered the Missions Office. Iruka's desk had been replaced with a brand new one, thanks to his pupils, but strangely Asuma was sitting at it. The Academy School had been out of session for about an hour now, and the younger students were already playing out on the streets. Kakashi vaguely wondered if Iruka decided not to show up because he still held remnants of his massive hangover.

"Um…" Sakura glanced around the room questioningly. "Uh…Asuma-sensei, where is Iruka-sensei?"

Asuma chuckled, took the cigarette from between his lips and flicked a few ashes into a tin ashtray. "No one knows. He left the Academy 'bout three and not a hitae-ate in sight."

"Why hasn't anyone tried to find him?!" An orange blur squatted on the desk. The Jounin blinked as a whiskered teen pressed their noses together. Naruto's glare only served to amuse Asuma, and the man laughed.

"I'm guessing because no one's worried." This came from behind, and team seven fixed their gazes on Genma, leaning nonchalantly in the doorway and attempting to fan himself with a missions report. "Worst case scenario is he had to track a renegade student."

"So." Asuma popped the cigarette back in. "Need a mission, do you?"

"Yeah," Sakura piped up. "We d-"

"Don't." Kakashi waved a hand in the air dismissively. That collected stares from all three of his students.

"Uh… Kakashi-sensei, we haven't had a mission since-"

"Sakura-chan, Sasuke-kun, Naruto-kun," they each perked up as their name was called. Kakashi placed his hands in his pockets. "Go train." He tossed a bell at Sasuke, who caught it with ease. "See ya," he waved at them.

Sasuke stared at his teacher rather suspiciously, but then shrugged it off and coolly headed out the door. "Come on, Sakura-chan." The girl scampered after him eagerly.

"B-b-b-but Kakashi-sensei!"

"Naruto-kun?" Kakashi looked at his student questioningly.

"I want to look for Iruka-sensei!"

The Jounin considered and then nodded. "Meet me at the bridge. Hurry or I'm not going to wait up."

There was a streak of orange and an empty space where the boy had been standing. Asuma raised a brow, grinning at Kakashi. "Nice desk isn't it?"

"Iruka-san will not be pleased to know you're using it," Kakashi commented as if that were a response to his comrade's question. "How is team ten's mission coming along?" the sensei asked offhandedly. He knew his friend was probably procrastinating again.

"Ehh, they got back yesterday tired and beaten. Ino came back with a nearly severed limb. The usual." Which meant: 'They got it worse then they've ever had.' Asuma's grin faded and he finally snuffed his cancer stick out. "Shouldn't have been that difficult." He shrugged.

Genma waved a paper in their direction. "Shouldn't have let them take it, Asuma-san."

"What happened?" Kakashi sat down on Iruka's desk and turned so he could look at the bearded sensei.

"Sabotage. They had a run in with a low-priority missing nin." The Jounin rubbed at his chin. "They would have gotten away scot-free but a bird alerted the guards to their presence. Shikamaru-kun got them out alive."

"Going to leave your students waiting?" an off-hand comment from Genma.

Kakashi nodded thoughtfully and slipped off the desk. Sabotage was a part of life. Things happened and Kakashi knew it all too well. Asuma's pupils would have run into it eventually. Kakashi knew his own would as well, but he wasn't sure they were prepared to take that risk quite yet. Precisely why he'd stuck to D ranks, no matter how boring they were. "Alright, see you around, Asuma-san, Genma-san." The Jounin slipped out the door.

Genma lazily watched Kakashi make an exit out the door, then turned his head back. "A bird, Asuma-san?"

Asuma laughed darkly, lighting up a new cigarette. "It was a hell of a lot more than one bird."

---

It hurt like hell to move his arms. It hurt to move his legs and damn it, it hurt to move his head. He tried calling out again but his throat had swollen shut. No doubt from an allergic reaction to the plants he was now resting beneath…. He'd been there for four hours and not a single ninja had passed by. Where _were_ they? Iruka closed his eyes and opened them again. Well, great. He was late for his post in the office. The interruption of his daily routine was irking him nearly as much as the swelling, the itching, and the pain. He'd broken his right arm in the course of his fall earlier and had luckily been unconscious the duration of the time he'd spent lying there. God, it was so pathetic. He'd fallen out of a tree into poisonous plants that happened to have a very negative affect on his body.

"Mmm…mmit…"

He resigned himself to his fate. He'd either die of reaction or someone would finally decide training out in the Northern part of Konoha's forest would be a welcome change. This seemed like something that would happen to Naruto…

Iruka's ears pricked up automatically as a new sound came to him. Someone, apparently, was calling his name, and that someone sounded a lot like Naruto-kun. Finally, someone was concerned for the disruption of his schedule. Iruka noted that it was pretty pathetic when the only way people could tell something was wrong with a ninja was when he arrived late to work….

Shifting in the tree above him made him hopefully lift his eyes. His relief was shattered when Iruka realized Sharingan no Kakashi was staring down at him. "Hey, Iruka-sensei, are you taking a pleasant nap in poison-dart plant?"

A solitary finger lifted in response. "Nnnnhh…!"

"Iruka-sensei!"

As the blonde charged through the trees, Kakashi's arm shot out and snatched the boy out of the air. Naruto dangled dangerously over Iruka. "Naruto-kun, don't pounce. He's hurt." Kakashi set Naruto down on the branch and kneeled down to fix his shoes so his toes were covered. He then jumped down next to Iruka. There wasn't much room with all of the bushes around.

Kakashi placed his hand on Iruka's arm and took note of the pained flinch and slight groan. "Iruka-san, you've gone and broken your arm." As if the Academy sensei didn't notice. Kakashi smiled.

Iruka would have liked to be able to point out that, yes, his arm was broken but Kakashi-sensei, suffocating is slightly worse. Instead he grunted, breathing growing hoarser. "Hnnnh…"

"I don't think he can talk…" Naruto commented, concern evident. "How'd you end up down here, Iruka-sensei?"

Grunt. Wheeze.

Kakashi tenderly shifted Iruka's broken limb onto his chest, and then placed one arm under the teacher's back and the other under his knees. The Chuunin was slowly lifted out of the poisonous plant. "Naruto-kun, keep in the trees, I don't want you to get sick." The Jounin started to walk through the bushes, being very careful not to shift Iruka too much.

A shadow passed above them, then a dozen more as a flock of song birds fled from the path of an orange clad predator. Iruka's eyes widened, body jerked, and he struggled to speak. There was a distant, coarse crow's caw. The ninja in Kakashi's arms shuddered then stilled. Eyes rolled in their sockets and then fluttered shut.

Kakashi suddenly stopped, pulling in a short, shocked breath.

Iruka's throat was a brilliant glowing red, a shade far more prominent than what the rest of his exposed skin had taken on. He appeared to be fighting for breath now. Consciousness had already dissipated.

Yelling of the Uzumaki variety rained from above. "Kakashi-sensei! What're you stopping for?!"

"Naruto-kun!" Kakashi hopped over a bush and set Iruka down. A firm plam lifted the neck to clear the air passage, and he dipped an ear down to Iruka's mouth. He heard a very faint wheezing and soon, it died away. "Iruka-sensei is suffocating!" Kakashi popped up. "Bring someone from the Konoha Infirmary and tell them he's fallen in poison-dart! He must have a severe allergy!"

Naruto's presence had completely vanished from the area just as the word 'suffocating' had fallen from Kakashi's lips. A warble was heard from somewhere overhead. A bird.

Iruka was perilously still.

"Shit," Kakashi muttered, leaning over Iruka. He kept his ear next to the Chuunin's mouth, hoping breathing would resume. "Iruka-san, you owe me one…" The Jounin tilted Iruka's head back and pinched his nose with one hand. He quickly pulled down his mask to his chin, muttered once, and took in a deep breath. He sealed his lips over Iruka's and blew in, keeping an eye on the man's chest as it rose. He pulled back and watched as the air left Iruka's lungs with a desperate wheeze. Kakashi waited for a few moments and then repeated the process.

It was moments like this that reminded obstinate human beings that time was its own dimension, unaffected by other planes yet ceaselessly warping and twisting in lesser dimensions. To ninja, Time was an often visited and pleasured mistress. Like a mistress, however, it also had its way of shoving them out the door on their ass, which was more or less what it was doing for Kakashi now. What should have been mere moments passed on for decades of repeatedly blowing air in through Iruka's mouth.

When he heard Naruto's gasp overhead, he wasn't really surprised. This was simply Time chucking a kunai at his head. He wasn't surprised by Naruto's outburst either. "Kakashi-bastard! Why the hell are you kissing Iruka-sensei?!" There was a thoughtful pause and an apologetic, 'Ah- sorry…Heh.' It took a moment for him to remember basic first aid.

Kakashi didn't lift his head before shifting the mask quickly into place. He looked up to Naruto, unfazed by the insult his student had dealt to him. There were two med nins next to Naruto, each wearing the usual off white uniform. "Aiya, Naruto-kun. What am I going to do with you?"

The female nin appeared on one knee by Iruka's other side. "Thank you very much, Kakashi-sensei." She pulled out a plastic container from her back pouch. The top was quickly unscrewed and the woman scooped up some type of clear cream and rubbed it on Iruka's neck. "Tekki-san. Set his arm, please." She rubbed more salve into the skin and the redness began to fade away. Iruka started to wheeze on his own.

Her partner, a sharp eyed, hawk-nosed middle-aged man, finished with one task and began another. He scooped some salve out of the container with one hand and touched some onto Iruka's face, gently rubbing it in. The med nin wiped the rest on his pants, proceeding further and unzipping Iruka's vest, pulling the Chuunin's shirt up. There was a deep sigh echoing in the man's throat as he ran another soothing hand over Iruka's skin. What these people did to themselves… "I recall seeing Iruka-sensei's records once. Good thing, too. I doubt many of our staff would have known to bring the right cream." He shook his head. "You forget that you can die outside missions just as easily as during."

Naruto grumbled something about 'arrogant med nins' but this seemed to go largely unnoticed.

"How did this happen?" One sharp, golden eye had pin-pointed Kakashi.

Kakashi shrugged. "Fell from a tree."

The female med nin glanced up from her work. "Pardon my opposition, Kakashi-sensei, but I have a hard time believing he merely fell."

This, of course, was a thought that had already occurred to Kakashi. "Fell, pushed, I didn't see it. Naruto-kun and I came searching for him when he didn't show up at the Missions Department. I haven't had time to investigate."

"Do you know how long he'd been gone?" The hawk-nosed man was still applying salve.

"If I had my guess, I'd say three or four hours. Asuma-san and Genma-san thought he was hunting down a stray student." Which also brought up the question, why _was_ Iruka in the northern part of Konoha forest? Kakashi looked around as if the answer would present itself.

Tekki nodded and turned to his partner, "We'll finish the rest in the clinic."

Naruto called down again, "S'he going to be alright?"

"Yes, yes. Come, Arumi-san."

"I'm coming with-!"

"No." Tekki cut Naruto off, "We'll take it from here. Thank you, Kakashi-sensei. Naruto-kun."

The med-nin retrieved a stretcher that had been left propped on an overhanging branch, placed Iruka on it, and with a certain grace only members of the medical field possessed, they dashed headlong into the brush miraculously keeping their patient untouched by undergrowth.

Kakashi's student watched in awe as they retreated before he finally managed to say something. "Hey, Kakashi-sensei, why was Iruka-sensei out here anyway?"

Kakashi stood up straight. "I'm not sure, Naruto-kun. Let's go back to where we found him." Something didn't feel right about this situation. Had the ninja teacher simply fallen out of the tree? Was he that distracted, or did someone do it to him? Kakashi began to retrace his steps. "Check the trees," he ordered the boy.

Something glinted in the corner of his eye. He looked over and reached down. Iruka's hitae-ate… It was still knotted in back. Apparently, someone or something struck him in the back of the head hard enough to knock it off. He placed it in his belt pouch to give back later. "Find anything?"

Naruto bounded over to him, shrugging. "No, sensei. I found a dead bird. Iruka-sensei must have killed it." The boy held the carcass before him for Kakashi to see. There was a kunai sticking out of the neck of a crow, blood congealing on its feathers. It seemed odd to Naruto. Iruka must have pinned it out of panic, possibly thinking it was another ninja. But why the paranoia? "Damn it, this doesn't make sense!"

Kakashi plucked the kunai from the bird's neck and studied it. He found nothing unusual with either of the subjects. He'd seen a bird used as a replacement no jutsu before... Eye lifted to the surrounding forest, studied the sway of the thick tree canopy caught in passing winds. Was Iruka running from something? "Let's head back into the town, Naruto-kun." Kakashi found himself on high alert. If Iruka was being hunted and the ninja was still around, they were in danger here, and he certainly didn't want to get Naruto into a situation the boy couldn't handle.

"Iruka-sensei…"

---

Someone was calling his name. He moved a hand in response, rolling over onto his side to avoid the light he could feel berating his eyelids.

"Iruka-sensei…" The voice again came a bit clearer than before. A hand rest on his shoulder and the fingers tapped to get attention.

_Shut up please…_

"Iruka-sensei!"

_Damn it…_

The voices were relentless. "Naruto-kun, perhaps we should allow Iruka-"

"STOP FOOLING AROUND!"

Every ninja present in the room promptly fell over, or at least backed up against the wall as Iruka shot up and roared. He inhaled sharply and glared at the first person to catch his eye- in this case, Kakashi. The harsh look softened when he finally realized where he was. "Oh…I'm very sorry…"

Naruto launched himself at the prone ninja, mussing Iruka's hair. "You scared the shit out of us, Iruka-sensei!"

Kakashi grinned at Iruka. "No, no. Naruto-kun, stop suffocating him. He's had enough of that for one day."

"Are you ok now?" Naruto grinned at Iruka who returned it with a half smile.

"I'm fine, Naruto-kun."

"You fell out of a tree, sensei!"

"Yes, I know, I know."

"Sooo-?"

Iruka laughed, reaching back with his good arm and scratching at his itching scalp. Ahh, his hair was down. Where was his band? "I just slipped. That's all."

Naruto's face scrunched, quite dissatisfied with this response. "Sensei, you're a Chuunin. Ninja like you don't slip outta trees!"

"Forgive me, Naruto-kun, for being human." He patted Naruto on the shoulder. "How about I take you out for ramen when I get out of here? Celebrate Iruka-sensei making a fool of himself."

"Heh, as long as you're paying."

Iruka's grin widened and his eyes flashed. "Naturally. I never expected you to have any money." Just as predicted, Naruto went on to rant for the next five minutes on how unfair Iruka-sensei was being.

Kakashi graciously waited through the entire rant before speaking. "Naruto-kun, run and tell Sakura-chan and Sasuke-kun that they can break from training now. I'm afraid I'd forgotten about them again. Then I want you three to go to the Missions Office to collect a _D_ class. Understood?"

"Sure thing, Kakashi-pervert! Get better Iruka-sensei! Don't forget the ramen!"

"I'll ke-"

Naruto streaked past them.

"-ep it in mind." Iruka finished. "I never could keep up with that kid." And now, another challenge loomed over him. Alone in the same room as Kakashi. Considering both embarrassing events were fresh in their minds, falling over drunk and falling over branches, he wasn't too keen on the situation. "I really do apologize for the trouble, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi shook his head. "No. Not a problem. Any other in Konoha would have done it." He leaned forward, elbows on knees, chin in hand.

"Mmm." Iruka wondered, vaguely, how long it would take until Kakashi left…

Kakashi reached into his belt pouch and procured a hitae-ate. He handed it to the Chuunin. "I assume this is yours?"

Iruka blinked at the item as if just now remembering it had ever existed. "Yeah, it's mine." Said owner of the hitae-ate took it and placed it on the little wooden table adjacent to the bed. "Thanks…"

"May I ask," Kakashi began, "how you fell from the tree?"

No. "I slipped." Iruka shrugged.

"And that would also explain the kunai in the bird, correct, Iruka-san?"

"Accident."

"And the fact your hitae-ate was knocked off from a blow to the head, that's an accident too?" Oh, the Jounin was good.

Kakashi was awarded a sensei-scowl and a long, drawn out sigh of irritation. "If you MUST know, my hitae-ate was stolen by a bird; a crow, and I'd been chasing the damn thing through the forest before…" Before what? There was something more to it but he couldn't remember. Well, that wasn't good. Ninja needed to pay attention to any strange occurrences but he just… "…before I fell out of the tree. My arm must have been snapped on one of the branches I passed on my way down."

It had been a crow Naruto found. Crows were known to be attracted to things that glinted, but that certainly wasn't the entire story. "Mm." Kakashi leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms. He wouldn't press for information just yet. "Well, then, that's settled." In an instant, Kakashi had whipped out Icha Icha Paradise. He looked up from the book, noting Iruka's incredulous stare. "What? Would you like me to read it out loud?" The school teacher could see a grin through the fabric.

"W-w-whaaat?! No!" Iruka gritted his teeth together, well aware of his profuse blushing. It didn't take much to make him do that, and he'd willingly admit to it. "You'd better not be reading that to children, Kakashi-san."

The Jounin pounced on the opportunity. "Oh well, last time I tried, Naruto-kun kept asking all of these rather irritating questions about-"

"KAKASHI!"

"IRUKA!" The copy-nin grinned ruefully.

The Academy sensei was all righteous anger now. His tanned cheeks were an amusing beet red (or was that tomato red? Some vegetable… Kakashi speculated it may even be a pepper red) and the look in Iruka's eyes was hysterical. It was bordering on glare or complete exasperation. Apparently, Iruka chose to express both instead of either or. "I don't care if you choose to indulge in that sort of thing on your own time but if you really are reading t-th-that-" He couldn't bring himself to say the word.

"Porno, Iruka," Kakashi finished for him.

Could he get redder? This was something the Jounin was curious to find out. "-to children, _children,_ Kakashi-san, then I'm going to-t-t-t-to-!"

"Kill me?" The Jounin leaned forward, grin widening.

Iruka immediately decided on a glare, and a rather potent one at that. "No, I will personally castrate you!"

Kakashi cringed. "Truly, Iruka-san, you are evil."

"Thank you. My students tend to agree with you." The teacher smiled, settling back against the bedding. His throat was beginning to KILL him.

"You know fate worse than death," Kakashi's sarcasm persisted as he relaxed in his chair again, continuing to read his book. "You know, the sequel comes out next month. Perhaps I could give you this one when I'm finished with it. I dare say it would help."

"You realize that if you give me your book, it's going to be burned immediately afterward?"

"Oh, I have extras."

Iruka sighed and leaned back against the pillow with a cross expression. "I'm guessing you're never going to stop stalking me now, are you?"

"You're quite perceptive, Chuunin."

Silence befell them. Iruka slowly, as though harboring second thoughts, offered his good hand to Kakashi. "And you're quite obscene. It evens out."

Kakashi's eye rose from the book and studied the hand for some time. Finally, he reached out and grasped it. "It certainly does."


	4. Falls

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Four: Falls**_

It is common knowledge that when something dull is revealed to have brilliance at its center, it will then garner the awareness of the world. 'The rock that has been slightly cracked' sat on a wobbly wooden chair in the Missions Office of the hidden village of Konoha, glaring pointedly at Genma and sighing wearily at everyone else.

It is less commonly known that the audience to the phenomenon is as equally important as the victim of change. You would be fortunate to bask in the attention of intelligent, powerful people, but woe if the eyes upon you were apt to easy thrills and quick to amusement. Apparently, constantly being flooded with adrenaline brought on by frequent, near-death experiences drained a ninja's sense of time, space, and subsequently reality. They were _far_ too amused with the fact that 'the Iruka-sensei' had nearly died by allergic reaction.

Dealing with jests, quirked eye-brows, and spontaneous laughter from his colleagues for the past _six_ days had left him in a foul mood -foul enough where he'd neglected to say 'Thank you' and replaced that with a passive 'Oh, right' when receiving reports. He'd even turned down Naruto's cheerful greetings with a 'Mmkay'. Of course, when someone attempted to cheer him up, they were instantly shot down by a sensei-death-glare. Many a foolish ninja had fallen prey to the med nins as they dropped under Iruka's glare. This didn't seem to hinder their fun, however. It would be a while before they would let it go. Not to be cruel, of course; they were merely overestimating Iruka's tolerance.

He spared a glance at the sheet just recently delivered to him, a missions report to be handed out to the first team of Genin available. Afterward, he could go home.

Another potent scowl was directed at Genma before Iruka returned to filing.

The door to the Mission's Office swung open and a certain silver haired sensei strolled in. Kakashi had dropped off the face of Earth for five entire days. It got around to all of the Shinobi that the sensei had accepted an A class mission, though none of them really understood why he would risk leaving his students behind for good. However, just as quickly as he'd left, he reappeared in the Konoha Missions Department as if he'd been there the entire time. "Af'noon, Genma-san." Kakashi said, raising a hand in a casual manner.

Kakashi walked across the room with purpose and stopped in front of Iruka's desk. A beaten, folded paper landed in front of the Chuunin. It was the Mission Report, and, of course, it was two days late. He grinned in his usual manner and placed his hands in his pockets. Kakashi seemed refreshed. "Yo, Iruka-sensei. I came to pick up a D mission for Team Seven."

"Oh, s'that so." The man rolled up the scroll that had been covered by Kakashi's report, then promptly shoved it at the Jounin.

Kakashi placed the scroll in his front vest pocket. He then glanced around the room, spotting Asuma. "Hey! Asuma-san!" the Jounin called, and then gestured to the irritated Academy sensei. "What'd you do to Iruka-san while I was out?"

Asuma grinned around his cigarette. "Initiated innumerable acts of indescribable and intimate torture upon his person."

All ninja stilled, gazes shifting to Iruka to see how the sensei would handle the comment.

"Mmkay…."

Asuma snorted. "What the hell did _you_ do to him, Kakashi-san?"

"Same," Kakashi responded simply. There were snickers around the room as the mood relaxed. The copy-nin's infectious, laid-back attitude had begun to affect them. "Aiya, Iruka-sensei," once again- that tone in his voice when he said 'sensei'. "Do I need to take you out for drinks again?" He grinned.

"No."

Asuma shrugged, waving at Kakashi before exiting.

"Mm." Kakashi watched Iruka.

The Chuunin rose, stuffed some scrolls in a desk drawer, locked it and met Kakashi's gaze with his own bland expression. "See you later, Kakashi-san." He reached over, grabbed a small, beaten paper bag from his desk, and strolled through the doorway without another word.

Kakashi watched him go. The others in the room either blatantly stared or continued about their work, keeping track of the situation in the back of their mind. "Yeah. Genin. Mission." Kakashi disappeared from the room.

---

Sasuke let out a slow, bored breath as he looked over the river moving under the bridge. Kakashi had finally come back and told them to meet him at the bridge immediately. Of course, they waited for hours, and now the sun was beginning its decent towards the horizon.

The three Genin perked up when they felt Kakashi's presence. "YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Sakura greeted the sensei in their usual manner.

The Jounin peered down at them from his place in a tree. "I overslept," he explained.

"What? That was lame, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto waved an arm around. "What's our mission this time? Fighting ferocious missing nin? Unearthing the lost treasure of Konoha?"

Kakashi pulled the scroll out of his pocket and unrolled it, eye lazily traveling over the black ink. "You're in luck, Naruto-kun."

Sakura and Sasuke looked up at Kakashi curiously. The girl spoke. "What do you mean, Kakashi-sensei?"

The copy-nin rolled the paper back up. "We're supposed to meet a visitor and escort her to the Hokage."

The blonde Genin processed this, mouth struggling to both frown and smile. "Huh?"

"Her name is Kozue Amaya," Kakashi continued. "A hunter nin from the Hidden Village of Waterfall."

Sakura squeaked in nervous excitement. "A hunter nin is coming to Konoha? And she wants to speak to the Hokage?"

"Yup."

Naruto leapt up, punching the air with a fist. "Alright! Let's go Sakura-chan! Where are we supposed to meet her? Do we have to find her or is she going to find _us_ first, Kakashi-sensei?"

"She'll be at the north gate of Konoha." Kakashi leapt down from the branches.

Sasuke thus proceeded to ask a very logical question, in the past tense. "And what time were we supposed to have met her, Kakashi-sensei?"

---

The sun was halfway down the horizon when the four of them reached the north gate of their village. They waited for fifteen minutes. "Maybe something happened…" Sakura said softly, rocking back and forth on her feet. "Or maybe she went into the village without us?"

There was a soft rustling in the bushes and a light thud at the base of the tree next to Naruto. When the blonde whirled around, he came face to face with a hunter nin. She wore the traditional black cloak that swept down to her feet. The hood was up, casting a shadow over the mask she wore, white with three green dashes on the left cheek and the symbol of waterfall on the forehead. "You're late."

"No way! We were here first!"

"Kozue Amaya from Takigakure no Sato." She inclined her head towards Kakashi. "Hokage-dono sent you?"

"Yes. Naruto-kun, stop pointing." Kakashi ushered them through the gates.

---

Birds.

Iruka's fingers opened and closed, tearing gashes in the brown paper bag he held. How strange that he'd kept it. Again, something had forced him to deviate from his safe, enclosed routine. On an impulse, he'd gone back to the spot where he'd fallen, carefully extracted the carcass of the bird he'd felled and plucked a few feathers from it before gently placing it at the base of a tree a few meters off. What drove him to do so, he couldn't quite figure. There _was _the option he was loosing his mind, but he wanted to ignore that for as long as possible. When he started hearing voices in his head, _then_ and only then would he admit to it.

Possibly, he was just sleep-deprived, doing things on impulse due to half-awareness. He felt fine, but then again, his judgment could be impaired.

"Hey, Iruka-kun, you gunna buy that or'm I gunna have to kick your ass to the curb?"

"Huh?" Ah, right. He was shopping. Iruka was grocery shopping in the village, and he'd been standing at this vendor's stall for about four minutes. He knew this man too…right…he shopped here every week. For-?

"Are you going to buy this book or not?"

Ah, that's right. Gin Makoto. Old friend of the family.

Judging by the wrinkles and flagging skin, Makoto was a very _very_ old compatriot indeed. "Of course, I apologize, Makoto-san."

"Ahh. Well, give me your money." The old man held out his hand expectantly.

Iruka pocketed the bag of feathers, snatched the book, stuffed it in one of the many larger bags and pressed a few coins into the man's outstretched palm. "Always so direct."

"Always so deceiving, Iruka-kun."

"Good day, old man."

As the Chuunin turned to leave, he noticed that the pile of books he'd been standing over were old, cheap, paperback copies of various 'romance novels'. Not the sort he'd see village women read, but the kind Kakashi would obviously enjoy. He had originally intended to buy a new scroll written on various aspects of taijutsu but…

_Raaawk!_

Iruka flinched. Something prodded at his mind, attempting to pierce into his coherent thoughts when the bird squawked again, but he merely tightened his grip on his bags and stalked off through the crowd. The last thing he needed to buy was painkiller.

"Iruka-sensei?!"

Okay. Now. He needed painkiller _now_.

When Iruka turned around, he was immediately hugged by a blonde boy. After Naruto was pried off, Iruka had room to look up at the group -Sakura, Sasuke, and of course, Kakashi, but there was someone else with them. Apparently it was Kozue Amaya, the Taki hunter nin he had sent them to pick up hours ago. Why was she still with them…?

And why was Kakashi looking at him like that?

"Yo." The Jounin started with an unusually sly grin on his face. "Iruka-sensei, I'd like you to meet Amaya-san."

Amaya bowed politely.

Another bow was returned. "Good evening, Amaya-san. I am Umino Iruka." His features lifted into the amiable expression all of Konoha was so used to receiving. He would ask more, but then, this wasn't his mission and therefore something he shouldn't pry into.

_Raaawk._ Damn bird…

Kakashi produced a scroll and took one of Iruka's bags so that the Chuunin could open it up to read. As Iruka's eyes ran over the paper, Kakashi peered into the sensei's bag, plucking the 'romance novel' off the top. "Oh, you've been corrupted, Iruka-san."

Iruka shrugged a shoulder, mouth slowly tilting downward. "No. Take it, it's yours," he murmured. Naruto was watching him, shifting from foot to foot, waiting for a reaction.

He got one. "What is this Kakashi-san?" Caution dictated Iruka's movement as he re-rolled the scroll.

"Your mission, Iruka-san," and thus Kakashi's sly look was one of amusement. "Oh, my fault, _our_ mission."

The hunter nin stepped forward slightly, hoping to explain further. "I came to Konoha for assistance."

"I see. Amaya-san, I understand the obvious importance of your mission, and that is why I must ask: Who chose me for this?"

"Well, Kakashi-san-"

"The Hokage, Iruka-san," Kakashi cut her off suddenly, head snapping up from his new book.

Iruka fixed him with an unreadable look. There was a polite smile on his face, but it certainly wasn't reaching his eyes. Something non-descript was layering those dark brown orbs. "Kakashi-san, not meaning to be rude, but you're a horrible liar when distracted. Think about this logically. While I understand I'm not a bad ninja, my abilities are adequate at most-" He was good with certain genjutsu techniques, however, "-and there are a few dozen Jounin with nothing to do who would be wiser choices than an injured Chuunin."

Naruto shook his head. "You're a good ninja, Iruka-san." It was all he needed to say. Iruka could see the rest in his eyes.

"Thank you, Naruto-kun…"

Amaya cleared her throat. "Kakashi-san felt that you possess some qualities that he desired for the team, so he recommended you to the Hokage, who agreed."

Kakashi took back the scroll, but held onto the Chuunin's groceries. "Ok! Iruka-sensei and I can take the rest from here. We'll lead Amaya-san to Iruka-sensei's apartment. Dismissed!"

Sasuke muttered about another wasted day as he stalked off towards his own residence. Sakura dashed after him.

"I am honored, Amaya-san." Well, yes, he was, but it didn't mean he wasn't going to kill Kakashi after it was all over. He'd do it quickly though. Friendship entitled the Jounin to at least a painless death.

Naruto grinned, winked at Iruka, and suddenly vanished.

Iruka absently reached out to take his bags back.

"I appreciate this, Iruka-san." Amaya's voice had a relieved tone to it.

Kakashi seemed not to notice Iruka's silent demand for the grocery bags. He started walking in the direction of the Chuunin's apartment as if he'd been there a hundred times before.

"My pleasure, Amaya-san." Iruka bowed. A large avian shadow passed above the rooftops; an owl with its soundless flight. He spared it a glance, and shook his head. "I'm assuming this is your fist time in Konoha?"

"Y-yes." The nin nodded once.

"Hey," Kakashi stopped walking and looked back at the two. "Come on."

---

The copy-nin set down the bag on Iruka's counter, sifting through it idly. The Jounin had no business in doing so, and both men knew this, yet he proceeded to do it despite himself. Iruka was beginning to wonder if Kakashi was purposefully trying to piss him off.

Once the door was shut and locked behind all three of them, Amaya's posture seemed to relax. The black hood fell to her shoulders to expose curly umber hair that was tightly pulled back in a pony-tail. She cautiously slipped the mask off with a relieved sigh. Her blue eyes blinked once and she looked up to Iruka and Kakashi.

The girl had a pretty face that was just that. Pretty, not beautiful, but neither the Jounin nor the Chuunin could outright dismiss it. The cool, emotionless mask she once wore apparently hid an uncomfortable and nervous expression. She had a sort of kindness in her posture; Iruka and Kakashi could immediately tell she was a novice hunter-nin.

That, however, was not surprising. Takigakure was an extremely small village that didn't even have a leader such as Konoha's Hokage. They had ninja to protect their _literally_ hidden village, and the need for a hunter-nin was rare. The very fact they had attempted to train one and send the nin on a mission rather than waiting for an attack on their home front was an alert in itself.

"Thanks, Iruka-san…" Amaya smiled at him in much the same way Iruka did to other people. She stepped further into the apartment, taking in her surroundings.

Various photographs adorned Iruka's walls, all involving current or older students and graduates of the Academy. There were some letters here and there, some scrolls, each casually brushed aside but obviously not forgotten. He had some knick-knacks around the kitchen, however, his focus was directed at the people in the pictures. A few photos dated back to nearly a decade, but most were recent.

Photos of Naruto were suffocating Iruka's refrigerator. There was Sasuke. There was Sakura. It seemed that nearly all the ninja of Konoha were smiling, shouting, insulting, or scowling at them from Iruka's walls.

There was Kakashi near the stove. The bottom right hand corner of the picture had been burnt and it seemed to be the only photograph in that small sliver of kitchen space.

Iruka lived in a standard four-room apartment; not as cheap and small as a bachelor's place or as large as some of the other Jounin's choice living areas. Kakashi stood in the kitchen, Iruka and Amaya in the living room, the bathroom door was open and what must have been Iruka's bedroom was closed off. The apartment was humble, somewhat flustered and slightly plain -an architectural shadow of the person living in it.

"I'll take up residence out here, Amaya-san. If you'd please wait, I'll have the bedroom cleaned out for you."

"Appreciated," Amaya watched the shinobi slip behind the closed door. Her eyes wandered over to the kitchen area to find Kakashi lazily looking over the pictures. "Uh, Kakashi-san?"

"Mm?"

"Does he live here alone?"

Kakashi laughed softly. "Yup." His eyes traveled over to the girl. "Why?"

"Curious." She unzipped her uniform cloak and shrugged it off of her shoulders, revealing Taki's basic Jounin uniform. It consisted of the usual black pants and a long sleeve, high neck shirt that every other country used. The vest was a deep blue with shoulder armor, but no apparent pockets or scroll slots adorned the front. It could have been safely assumed that they were kept on the inside of the vest. Instead of zipping up the front, the navy vest was either pulled over the head like a shirt or zipped up the side, but Kakashi couldn't tell from his angle.

The girl's Hitae-ate glinted through her thick bangs. The symbol resembled an arrow pointing downward with the tip left un-drawn. She shifted it self-consciously, keeping her eyes away from the strange, silver-haired Jounin. "Iruka-san seems kind…"

"Uh huh…" Kakashi agreed, leaning in the kitchen doorway, watching her like a hawk. There was something more she wanted to say, he could tell.

"Kakashi-san, with all do respect," Her eyes lifted to meet his, "Iruka-san is injured. Are you certain you made the right choice?"

"Yes."

He'd answered so quickly it threw her off guard. Amaya took in a deep breath, not backing down. "Why is he so valuable to our mission?"

Kakashi paused, sizing her up before speaking. "Because-"  
There was a loud thud down the hall and the Chuunin suddenly poked his head around the door. "If you're hungry or thirsty, feel free to take what you want!"

"Itadekimasu!" Kakashi exclaimed, throwing a hand in the air and whirling around. He disappeared into the kitchen.

Amaya followed afterward. She waited in silence, watching Kakashi pull out a small package of rice balls. The Konoha Jounin opened it up, turned and offered it to her. She blinked and then took one. "Thanks…"

"No need, it's Iruka's food anyway." Kakashi leaned against the table.

"Back to what you were saying?" Amaya wanted an answer.

"Say what?"

"About Iruka-san?"

"What about him?"

Amaya sighed and shook her head. "Never mind."

"If you'd like, I could cook f- Ah, well, never mind then." Iruka scratched at his scar as he stepped into view, maneuvering around his guests in order to reach the fridge. He paused, glanced over to the counter and remembered the goods he still had to pack away. Some of it was already out; no doubt a result of Kakashi's curiosity.

The Chuunin stepped past Amaya, filing food away just as neatly as he filed scrolls. "Unless you'd prefer something later on?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine really."

Kakashi's eye flickered between the two. They were both nervous. Amaya's nerves were understandable. She'd probably never left Takigakure with such a dangerous mission before. Kakashi could still remember his first time. Iruka, on the other hand… A thought occurred to him. Should he? Kakashi pondered over the probable consequences. The Jounin nodded in such a way that caught both their attention. "Iruka-san, when is the last time you've had a woman stay over night?"

"Never had a woman over." The teacher was surprisingly calm, bustling around his kitchen preparing to make tea.

"What?" Kakashi crossed his arms, watching Iruka. "Aiya…"

Amaya shifted uncomfortably and stood. "I'm going to freshen up if you don't mind …" She slipped out of the kitchen.

"I said I've never had a woman over." Iruka rolled his eyes. "Nor have I had anyone save Naruto come to my apartment."

Kakashi pondered over this in silence.

A light click signaled the stove being ushered into life. "Will you be staying or going, Kakashi-san?" Though it didn't seem likely the Jounin would stay. Most people regarded Kakashi as one who preferred his nights alone.

"Going," though the Jounin made no motion to leave.

"Ah, I see." The man reached into a cabinet, gently setting down three teacups on the counter.

"Need help with that?" the Jounin offered quietly.

One dark brow rose at the inquiry. "I'm more than capable of making tea, but thank you."

Kakashi closed his eye and let out a deep, lazy breath. His voice swept through the air in a casual manor, "So why haven't you ever brought home a girl, Iruka-sensei?"

"No time. If I wasn't training, I was working. If I wasn't working, I was teaching. If I wasn't teaching I was volunteering." He shrugged. "I've never deemed it necessary."

"S'that so." Kakashi watched Iruka fumble with opening the box of instant tea pouches. Apparently, it was hard to open with one hand. The Jounin appeared at Iruka's side and he opened the cardboard box, offering it to the sensei with his usual grin.

A corner of Iruka's mouth twitched downward. "Thank you, Kakashi-san." With the water boiling and the pouches out, he moved onto the fridge, this time to withdraw the salmon he'd purchased and some leftover rice from the night before. He made for one of the small drawers next to the stove, apparently where he kept cooking utensils.

Kakashi opened the drawer for him and produced a knife.

Iruka clenched his teeth together before letting out a sigh. "I appreciate the effort, Kakashi-san, however, I can prepare my own dinner unaided."

"Of course." The ninja nodded. Oh, that congenial smile was starting to piss Iruka off. As the Chuunin went back to working on the salmon, he heard the pouring of water. Kakashi had already set up the tea. Sensing Iruka's peeved look, Kakashi peered back at him. "Just trying to be helpful."

Alright…there was nothing wrong with that. To help someone in such a manner was a gesture of consideration. So long as Kakashi wasn't over exaggerating that aid because of a broken arm, then there was no need to be hostile. "I can tell." Iruka started chopping.

Kakashi watched. "Can you handle that ok?" Alright, that was it. Kakashi had crossed a line and he wasn't going back.

"Yes." Chop. Chopchopchop. Chop. Chopchopchop.

"Because if you need me to do anything, I'll be willing." The Jounin was doing it on purpose, Iruka just _knew_ it.

"No, I'm fine." He finished and moved on to the rice. It needed to be reheated so he'd just do it over the stove. Now, a pot…

A pot magically appeared before him.

Iruka quickly poured his rice in, turned on another burner and waited.

A cup of tea was offered to him. "Thirsty?"

"Thank you." He had to be polite. There was no reason for him to react with anything else, even if it was irritating and most likely an attempt to be so. He couldn't tell with Kakashi…. Iruka set the cup down after a few silent minutes had passed and removed his rice. The Chuunin tossed his salmon pieces in and ate it all without ceremony or speech in between. Once he'd offered some to his guest, but it was immediately declined. So, when the last grain had been picked and the pot had been discarded, Iruka excused himself and exited enroot to his bedroom. He could at least change while Amaya was cleaning as she'd said, or at least extract some clothing to do so later. It didn't matter either way.

Iruka rooted through the only dresser in the room, pulling out random articles of clothing.

Kakashi stood in the doorway of Iruka's room. It was orderly, with even more pictures of students hung up on the walls. This organization interested the Jounin. The only reason Kakashi's apartment stayed in tact was because he never used it. He preferred staying outdoors, and when he wasn't out doors, he was on a mission or with his students, which often involved being outdoors anyway, so…. Kakashi's eyes shifted to Iruka, who was pulling out night clothing.

The Jounin coughed to announce his presence, and he continued to take in his surroundings. There were spots on the wall over the futon where more photographs had been. Things Iruka had obviously wanted left unseen. This caught the ninja's attention and drew him completely into Iruka's bedroom. He pointed. "Hey, what was here?" When he was in Iruka's apartment just last week, he hadn't given much mind to the pictures that hung on the walls.

Iruka glanced up at him. Kakashi obviously wasn't going to go until a satisfactory answer was given, so Iruka would have to wait to change. "Photographs."

"Oh, photographs, that was unexpected."

"Yes."

"Photographs of who?"

The Chuunin gave up and unzipped his vest, hoping Kakashi would at least take the hint. "People I knew. And myself."

"Family?"

Iruka shrugged. A few pictures he'd stashed were, indeed, of his family. His fingers were lingering at the bottom hem of his black uniform shirt.

"Why'd you take them down?" The Jounin obviously wasn't leaving.

"I wanted to."

"Why didn't you want Amaya-sama to see them?"

"I don't want her to." Iruka countered, a little more hostilely than he had intended. Caught in this sensitivity, the chuunin immediately stopped himself, paused, and turned his head away from the jounin. He stripped his shirt off and threw it at Kakashi's head.

Kakashi pulled it down, staring pointedly at Iruka. "I see." Yes, yes. Kakashi did see. Not only did he see, he beheld. The Jounin shook off the awkward thought.

His host merely snorted, shaking out a blank white cotton shirt.

Kakashi's eye flickered away. "See ya. I'm leaving."

Iruka was smoothing out the wrinkles, hand running down his chest. He nodded at his friend and glanced toward the door. "Have a good night, Kakashi-san."

The Jounin raised a hand in the air. As he headed for the door, Amaya stepped out of the restroom, damp curls framing her face. She wore travel clothes that Ninja often wore around for sleeping or in public places. She stared into the room where Iruka was and smiled. When she looked back, Kakashi was gone. "He's an interesting guy, ne?"

"Ah, yes, that would be a word to describe him." Iruka stood, gathering the rest of his clothing. "Will you be sleeping now, Amaya-san?"

The Waterfall nin's hands were fidgeting together. "Oh, I wouldn't want to force you out of your room. Honestly, I don't mind sleeping in the living room." She pointed over her shoulder.

"No, I assure you it's not a problem." His smile broadened. "Good night, Amaya-san."

Amaya smiled and nodded, stepping past Iruka awkwardly. "Good night, Iruka-san."

---

Amaya's travel had been a long one, a trek southward over mountains and through forests to get to Konoha. She'd not slept much along the way, only enough to ensure her movement for the next day. Her body was weakened from exhaustion, and Iruka's generous offering of his own futon was greatly appreciated. To be able to sleep in a bed, even though it was not her own, was a luxury she had not experienced for seven complete days.

She had fallen asleep easily enough, indeed. The little place of comfort she found between the soft mat and the warm blankets was more than enough to ensure a deep sleep. Iruka's hospitality had been such a relief, in the dead of night, she had almost forgotten why she'd come.

Yet, something in the back of Amaya's mind bothered her. It wasn't something wrong with the place; to the contrary, she felt relatively safe here. It was something happening in that moment of time. Amaya's instincts made her pry open a weary eye to the darkness. There was a noise. What was it? A motion? A voice?

Amaya suddenly sat up with a gasp, throwing the sheets from her body. Iruka was shouting. Something was wrong. The hunter nin grabbed her kunai knife from the pouch she kept at the bedside. Her soft steps brought her to the door and she listened. The sound of a struggle met her attune ears.

The door cracked open a fraction and her eye flickered, peering into the living room. The struggle became un-muffled by the door, yet her vision revealed no intruder. The waterfall shinobi crept down the short hallway, keeping concealed by the darker shadows.

Iruka let out a desperate scream and Amaya charged in, leaping over the couch and landing on Iruka's struggling body, automatically holding the kunai to a bare throat.

The girl blinked. "I-Iruka-san?"

"A…Amaya…san." The Chuunin's words were hoarse and tinged ripe with fear. He shook sweat drenched hair from his eyes and stared up at Amaya for a moment, deciding between embarrassment or any other emotion that would have been remotely appropriate. He couldn't find one, only simply pushed her arm away and sat up, running his hands through his dark, damp hair. "I'm so sorry…I had no intention of waking you…"

"N-no, I apologize," Amaya shook her head, quickly hiding the kunai behind her back. "I-I just thought that… I mean, you were…" She settled for scooting to the edge of the couch rather than explaining her actions to someone who understood. "Uh… Was it a dream?"

"Apparently." Iruka attempted a half smile. "It's not unusual for a ninja to…have those sorts of dreams."

Amaya gulped, shifting uneasily. "I know." The kunai knife clicked when she set it on the small table in front of the couch. "I don't mean to intrude, but if you want to talk about it…" Her blue eyes shifted to him, glinting in the night.

The man laughed lightly, turning his gaze away from her. They sat quietly in the dim, cool moonlight that streamed in through the living room window. "It's…" Iruka's quiet murmur broke the lull, "not something that can be easily explained. It was…a series of emotions, not a series of images. A common nightmare." Lips were held in an upward position, but his dark eyes weren't quite smiling.

The Jounin shook her head slowly, watching him closely. Concern appeared in her expression. "You're not a very good liar, Iruka-san." She tried to smile good-humoredly.

"And you're not the first to tell me that." He laughed again. "It's nothing, -Amaya-chan?" He ventured, unsure if the honorific would humor or insult. It was a risky move on his part. A lot of Jounin were particular on what they wanted to be addressed as.

"That's fine, Iruka-kun," Amaya returned. She grinned, pulling her feet up on the couch and hugging her legs.

"Ha, Iruka-kun. The only person who still calls me that is a male street vendor."

"Then I'm nearly certain it was not he you dreamt of." Amaya gave a half-sly smile. She was not so easily diverted.

Brows knitted together. "No." Iruka sighed, lying back, left hand behind his head, right arm stiff at his side. "I'm trying to make sense of it myself. Darkness. Bird eyes and a talon. The rest came in emotions."

"Symbolic?" The girl asked. "Or were you really struck by a bird?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." After a pause, a warm hand rested on his shoulder. "Well, let's just hope it doesn't come back, ne?"


	5. Hitae Hate

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Five: Hitae-Hate**_

"Where did it go?" Kozue Amaya muttered softly to herself. Her bouncy umber curls dangled around her face as she shifted through her bag. The Jounin never misplaced her Hitae-ate. She distinctly remembered setting it down on the nightstand next to her kunai pouch.

The girl's cobalt eyes lifted from her bag to Iruka's room. She twitched. Last night, when she'd heard Iruka shouting in his nightmare, she'd taken a kunai with her. Was her hitae-ate next to it like it should have been? Her eyes closed in an attempt to call back the fuzzy memory. No, it wasn't. Someone did something with it.

"Good mooorning, Amaya-san," a voice said from the bedroom doorway.

Amaya glanced over her shoulder. "Morning, Kakashi-san." Now, back to what she was doing. The girl let out an exasperated sigh, muttering darkly to herself. Someone hid her Hitae-ate? What a childish thing to even think another would do.

Kakashi walked over and peered over her shoulder into her bag. "What? Looking for something?"

"My hitae-ate," the Jounin admitted with a low growl. She stood up straight, fixing her uniform vest once before turning to Kakashi. "You didn't see it, did you?"

Kakashi blinked. "No."

Amaya crossed her arms, shifting her weight from foot to foot as she thought through the situation.

"Perhaps Iruka-san accidentally moved it when he was cleaning?" Kakashi suggested, looking to the doorway once.

Cleaning couldn't have been chronologically logical unless Iruka had stepped into the room while she was still asleep. It wasn't likely, but Amaya wasn't about to doubt anything. "Where would he have put it?"

Kakashi glanced around the room, eyes landing on the dresser. "The drawers, perhaps?"

This time, it was Amaya's turn to check the doorway. "Kakashi-san, could you…"

Kakashi shut the door quietly and turned the lock.

"Thanks." The girl walked over to Iruka's dresser and pulled open the first few drawers.

She didn't find her hitae-ate in the first drawer of Iruka's dresser. Time dictated she check the second, and while she didn't find it there either, she did manage to unearth photographs instead of pressed white and black shirts. Iruka normally kept things he wanted hidden under locks that would do the Hokage proud, unfortunately for him, he gave grown Jounin too much credit. He had assumed anyone he invited into his home would have the dignity and respect not to root through his personal belongings.

Well, they didn't lack respect for Iruka; they were just looking for something that was lost. Could they help that incriminating items were found in the process? Of course not. Kakashi stepped forward and leaned over her shoulder to see the photos she had picked up. "What's that you've got there?"

Amaya tilted her head to the side and smiled. "Oh, how adorable. These look like family photos. Why would he keep them stored away like that?"

The first of the pile was an older snapshot, one slightly crumpled, though it didn't alter the almost obnoxiously warm mood within it. A rather plain man and woman, both clad in Jounin gear, were kneeling next to a little boy who was undoubtedly Iruka. Iruka was clad in a yukata, dark hair wet and covering his eyes, scar-free and grinning at the camera. In the picture, he leaned against his father's knee while his mother used his head as a balance, propping her chin on her wrist.

She flipped past a few more with the same general feeling of warmth. Scar-free Irukas and his mother and father were on each paper. Then she came upon the first photo of Iruka with his scar. It was a profile taken when the boy hadn't been paying attention. He was staring up at something during sunset, golden light haloing his form. The gash across his face was beginning to scab.

Here was a photo of Iruka's father, grim faced and ashen, holding a scroll in one hand, a kunai in the other. His uniform was soaked in blood. There, a photo of some unknown ninja, grinning at the camera and waving ecstatically. Two more nameless men and women introduced themselves. One picture had a man with blush in his cheeks and a sly grin, hanging off a younger Iruka -who was probably about sixteen by this time. Another had the same man and a golden haired woman this time, both playfully attempting to drag Iruka to the ground.

Amaya stared down at the last picture, attempting to decipher the story it told. "Do you know them, Kakashi-san?"

The silver-haired Jounin shook his head slowly. "Foster parents, perhaps."

"Foster? What happened?" the younger Jounin looked up.

He was silent for a time and then placed his hands in his pockets, regaining his lazy composure. "Lost them both in a battle."

Amaya turned back to the pictures. "That's a shame. He was so young."

"Is that all of them?"

"Yes." The waterfall shinobi set the pictures back where she found them and gently shut the drawer. She'd found something nice but not what she was looking for. "You're Iruka-kun's friend. Where would he place a hitae-ate?"

Kakashi faltered for a moment, and then blinked, looking to her. "When did _you two_ get so familiar?" He raised an eyebrow.

The girl stuttered and blushed. "Kakashi-san, please…. We just had a chance to talk is all, and he just…" A sigh and she turned towards the closet, opening it up. The clothing was very orderly, and there were an extra set of sandals at the bottom. Her eyes traveled to the side and she found a box. Uniform, sandals, hitae-ate right? Amaya kneeled down and lifted the top.

Kakashi was suddenly over her shoulder again. "What is it…Amaya-chan?" He snickered.

"Look for yourself, Kakashi-_kun_."

They'd finally discovered Amaya's hitae-ate and a wealth of surprising items along with it. A majority of the box contained objects featuring dolphins. There was one very strange statuette of one dolphin flat on top of the other with the inscription 'Try it sometime, dolphin-boy' on its bottom. Various letters were neatly filed away, most addressed to 'dolphin-boy'. A little statue of a fat man smoking a cigar was found; neither ninja knew what to make of that. An old bottle of sake lay discarded at the bottom of the box with the note 'Iruka's medicine: five times daily until drunk' scrawled in a foreign hand. The bottle was half empty.

The very last article unearthed within the small box was a tiny, abused paper bag.

The two Jounin exchanged glances, shot a look towards the door, and proceeded to unroll the top of the bag. She peered in. "Oh my," she laughed lightly, bringing a hand to her lips. "Lots of feathers."

The other Jounin snorted, taking the bag from her and pulling out a feather. He twirled it. "I wonder what he uses _these_ for. He's certainly going through enough trouble storing them away."

Amaya laughed brightly, pulling a second silky black feather from the bag. She stood up and ran it across Kakashi's masked face. "Ne?"

Kakashi pushed her hand away and ran his own feather across her face. "Yes, Iruka-kun must have plenty of fun with these." He batted at Amaya's face again.

"Hey, stop that!" She grinned, bringing a hand up. The girl appeared behind Kakashi, whipping the feather across the back of his neck, "Hiiya!"

Kakashi whirled around, swiping at her as she dodged. His foot stuck out and the waterfall nin tripped over him and landed on the ground. "Oh my. Did I do that?"

"Foul play!"

"No such thing." Kakashi stood over her with a smile and dropped the feather. It fluttered down towards her, and she blew upwards, huffing frantically before it landed on her.

Amaya paused and there was another loud THUD as Kakashi was flipped to the ground. She planted her knee in his chest and stuck the feather under his chin. "Idiot." A grin.

Disregarding the fact that the door had been locked, Iruka nonetheless opened it at the very moment 'Idiot' was ushered. He appeared extremely disheveled -as one would after having been woken up suddenly. His hair was pulled in a quickly done tail, strands sticking out every which way. Hollow eyes flashed when they landed on the feather behind at Kakashi's neck, and both Jounin very nearly died as he shot them his 'Sensei-death glare'. "What the _hell_ are you doing?!"

"I-Iruka-kun!" Amaya scrambled off of Kakashi and quickly stood up. "Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry!"

Kakashi sat up, plucking the feather from his hair and studying it. "Morning, Iruka-san. I let myself in."

"I can damn well see that, Kakashi!" An Iruka-sensei this livid was not something Konoha had the misfortune to witness often, thankfully. While he often got 'angry' he wouldn't often show it, unless, of course, it was to punish students. No one had yet seen him 'wrathful' but this may have been it. "Drop the feather. _NOW_."

The Jounin let go of the feather and it somersaulted to the ground. Kakashi stared blankly at Iruka.

"What else?" He demanded, voice lowering to a dead calm. "What else did you _find_?"

Kakashi pocketed his hands, looking up as if trying to sift through a batch of memories. "Oh, some pictures and dolphins, nothing of any significance."

Amaya shot Kakashi a look.

They could hear the growl rumble deep in Iruka's throat as he swiftly scooped feathers into his hands, stuffing them into his pants pockets. He swept out of the room as quickly as he'd come in, footsteps loud and hard as he shifted from the living room to bathroom, door slamming and rushing water following.

"Is he normally like this?" The girl whispered.

"Nope."

"Thought so…" Amaya raised a hand to her forehead and let out a deep sigh. Perhaps she could make it up to him by preparing a breakfast? "Excuse me," the hunter nin slipped past Kakashi to get out the door.

Kakashi followed idlely, noting the sound of running water hitting tan skin and splashing to the tile flooring. He slipped around the corner into the kitchen to find the girl taking out eggs. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to scramble them."

"Wha-?"

She began to crack the brown shells and drop the egg into a bowl. "It's a Takigakure dish that I'm sure you two will like." Or she hoped… Amaya usually cooked to apologize for things at her own home. Perhaps it would lighten Iruka's spirits. What with her going through his things (quite despite herself, she might add) and in combination with the bad dream last night, Iruka-kun was not starting off on the right foot. Not to mention she had a mission to complete.

Amaya pulled the yellow, fluffy eggs off of the stove at the same time she heard the water turn off. With some extra preparation of salt and pepper, then set and served with dishes, the Jounins could hear their Chuunin friend scuffling down the hallway to see what they were up to.

Iruka glared at both through his long brown bangs. His sodden hair was straight and framed his face. Locks brushed against his shoulders. He raised a brow critically at the food. "Thank you, Amaya-san. Please forgive my outburst." The sensei bowed his head and a polite smile was there as he straightened. "It was my fault for being careless. I should have expressed my wishes to you regarding personal belongings earlier."

That smile didn't quite reach his eyes.

Amaya pointed at Kakashi. "It was his idea."

"Oh, that was professional, Amaya-chan."

Iruka's laughter chilled Amaya and slightly unnerved Kakashi. He sat down on his couch, plate in the lame hand, fork in the other. "It's ok, Amaya-chan." There was a pause he then an added, "Itadakimasu."

Iruka and Amaya ate in silence. Kakashi had politely passed up the offer, proclaiming that he'd already gotten something to eat. However, as the meal continued, Iruka seemed to relax a bit more, and Amaya deemed her plan a success. A way to a man's heart, naturally, was through his stomach. The Jounin smiled at him and cleared the plates, trying to be as helpful and polite as she could be. Despite this newfound comfort, Amaya remained silent, waiting for her host to open up the conversation on his own terms.

"It was an interesting dish," Iruka finally offered. "Would you mind parting with the recipe?"

"Oh, of course, it's very simple." The Jounin nodded and pulled out a slip of paper and charcoal stick from her pouch. She quickly jotted down a little list of instructions and pocketed her mark, then slid the paper to the Chuunin. "But it's a secret between you and me, yes Iruka-kun?" she winked, pointing to an ingredient and then sitting back in her chair.

He nodded, tucking the paper away in his Chuunin vest. "Of course." The man offered her a weak smile. "Again, Amaya-san, please disregard my outburst. I've been feeling ill as of late." And ill tempered.

"It's fine," Amaya waved a dismissive hand, thankful for the speech that now graced the room. Now she could get on to business. "Iruka-kun, what do you know about my target?"

A light blush graced Iruka's cheeks. "Nothing." Neither Jounin had divulged any information to him, only the order that he was to be part of their team. "I would suggest I be taken off this mission before you speak any more, but what's done is done, unfortunately, and as this was directly from the Hokage," which he doubted that there wasn't some influence on the old man's decision, "there can be no changes." Iruka met her gaze.

She nodded, glancing to Kakashi who offered no response but his usual lazy gaze. Her blue eyes flickered back. "His name is Kekemoro Suien, a very powerful master of water jutsu." She looked down at her hands and twiddled her thumbs as she spoke. "He attempted an assassination of our leader and tried to steal the Hero water. We were able to stop him but not before he escaped. We've determined that he's run south to somewhere near this area under the disguise of a common merchant. I have reason to believe he is working with or for someone even more powerful than himself, but I'm not sure who. My village pooled their resources, trained, and supplied me for his pursuit."

Amaya glanced up at the Konoha nins, attempting to redeem herself with her next words. "I wouldn't normally ask for assistance with my mission, but… Kekemoro Suien is my former sensei, and I am unable to defeat him on my own."

"I understand." A thoughtful pause was given before Iruka continued. "I'm afraid all I can offer is my knowledge and a limited reserve of jutsu. I specialize in Henge no jutsu and Bunshin no jutsu but-"

"Perfect," Kakashi interrupted, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair. "We can leave on the trail by cover of night. The moon is nearly full, but we should be fine."

Amaya smiled. "Thank you."

Iruka automatically opened his mouth to counter Kakashi's comment but he closed it at Amaya's thanks. He hadn't been on a real mission in a while but that didn't overshadow his status as a Chuunin.

Chuunin were ninja. Ninjas killed.

---

Leaving Konoha went relatively smoothly. Their supplies were packed for seven days, though they expected this would only take five. The Konoha shinobi wore their uniforms as they usually did, however, the waterfall hunter nin had put on the black cloak and mask, flipping up the hood in the traditional manor. Upon attempting to exit through the front gates, there was an instance where the blonde boy, Uzumaki Naruto, appeared to scold both of his senseis for leaving without a proper good-bye. It took much urging and threatening to get Naruto to behave and go back into the village.

Their general direction was to the southwest towards the southern region of the country of wind. Amaya had kept in contact with a team of Jounin trackers from Taki right up until the time she entered Konoha village. Her information was accurate enough to provide a direction and an awareness of what was to come.

It wasn't far into their travel, however, before they discovered they were on the right trail. "Oh, god…" Amaya's eyes widened a fraction. In an effort to save time, they took a shortcut through open woods to a merchants trail. The moonlight revealed a clearing ahead of them, and now here they stood, looking upon absolute devastation. Trees were uprooted from the ground and cast to the side. Mud slicked the entire area, making it hard to walk, and at the end of the long trail of disaster, there was a merchant caravan, goods strewn in its wake.

The three ninjas took in the surroundings and proceeded with caution. "Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu," Kakashi said softly. "But it can't be performed without a large body of water around." Suiton Daibakufu no Jutsu, or otherwise known as Water Explosion Technique, was a very powerful jutsu that created a powerful and devastating wave of water and propelled it towards the enemy. The only problem was that there was no significant body of water close enough to create the wave. The trail _did_ follow the general curve of a river, but it was too far off for the jutsu to be performed.

"No." Amaya said, gazing down the slope of mud that had been created by the attack. "In combination with Suishouha it can be done. It takes a tremendous reserve of chakara, but Suien-sensei is capable of it." Amaya slid easily down a mud-slicked slope, blue eyes centered on something specific. "There's…something ahead. Come on."

The moonlight outstretched its silver fingers as the three shinobi approached the unidentifiable forms. They stopped their trek before a set of three bodies, contorted and tangled with one another -two males, one female, and all merchants from Konoha judging by their clothing. Amaya stooped down by them and reached out, touching the nearest body. "Rigor mortis. Stiff as stone," she informed, pulling back her hand and letting out a deep sigh.

Kakashi gazed around. "Yeah, this attack is fresh. It must have occurred just this morning."

"Damn," Amaya stood up straight. "He knows we've made our move," which could only mean her Takigakure Jounin comrades had made a mistake. Did Suien find them or did he merely pick up a hint? This wasn't good.

After searching the area for more clues that did not exist, they continued their journey for hours more at a quickened pace, Amaya at the lead, then Kakashi, then Iruka. The night began to wane, and they finally decided to stop their rigorous hunt just long enough to eat food and catch a few hours of sleep before the sun peeked too far over the horizon. They would continue their pursuit through the day time, rest in the evening, and hopefully by then they would have covered enough ground to set themselves up for a night strike; if, that is, everything went smoothly. It never did.

The three sat down on the spongy grass, panting for breath. "Hey," Kakashi raised a hand to catch their attention. "I'll look out, you two catch some rest." He shrugged off his pack and pulled out two blankets, tossing them to his companions. His eye glanced to Iruka once. It had been a long time since the Chuunin was sent on a mission, and it was apparent to experienced Jounin. Kakashi smiled at him when he collected a short glare for his staring. Iruka seemed to be doing well enough. He shifted forward, placing his elbows on his knees.

Amaya leaned against the base of a tree, curling up with the brown blanket fit for camouflage. Her two companions heard a soft sigh. Silence lulled through the group. It wasn't an unusual occurrence, given that they were all ninja, but this time, something felt tense about it. Unsettling.

"We're being played." A sudden comment from the Chuunin.

Kakashi suddenly looked up.

Amaya shifted and turned her head to peer at Iruka. "What?"

Iruka plucked a blade of grass, twirling it between his fingers, apparently analyzing the movement. "Look at the way this man is moving; if he didn't want to be found, he wouldn't make his direction so obvious. Naturally he speeds up when we leave Konoha in pursuit. I want to make a point here; he probably has a way of being informed on higher level ninja activities, which confirms Amaya's suspicion that he's aware of us." The Chuunin smiled at her. "Another point I need to make: since he is masquerading as a merchant and only the Takigakure villagers and us know his face, what reason would he have to stay out of a business capital among nations? He'd have no reason for lingering outside of Konoha's forest. Random attacks on passing caravans wouldn't call out the attention he wants. The man obviously has higher motives than merely escaping our pursuit."

The Chuunin plucked another blade of grass and alternated between the two. "I'm going to predict that when we slow, he slows. When we stop, he'll stop. When we speed, he'll speed. He's playing with us. Just waiting to wear us down." Iruka frowned. "Of course, I have nothing to prove any of this. It's speculation. However, if he truly wanted to disappear, he wouldn't be presenting himself like this…unless he wants this confrontation." The sensei paused. "He wants it, but he wants to be amused before he confronts us."

Both blades fell. "What I'm trying to get to is this- at this rate, we won't catch him. He'll lead us as far as Sand Country and beyond for as long as we're willing to move. He'll match our pace evenly and as two parallel lines never intersect, two parallel speeds won't collide." Iruka glanced at both in turn. "That's my assessment."

"I see…" Kakashi sighed and sat back. Gaze lifted to the trees above. "Then he'll double back on his own time and strike while we're resting. Kekemoro Suien will try to make the first move."

Amaya mumbled something incoherently and then shifted uncomfortably. "Should we sit still for a day to throw off his calculations?" She finally sat up, letting the blanket slide off of her shoulders. "Or we can set a trap for him?"

"No…" Iruka's umber gaze was still on the twirling blade of glass. "He's watching us. Somehow. I don't know, I feel it. I know it. And he'll strike us when he wants to, not when we're expecting him. This man is…like a child…he might let us strike first, just to humor him, but he'll run. And he'll keep running." Iruka was running a finger across his scar as he spoke. "Or he might simply strike when we're resting…." The stroking stopped as he lifted his gaze to the skies. "But if a child gets ignored completely…"

"They'll cry for attention," Kakashi finished. "Mm." The Jounin crossed his arms and let out a weary sigh, contemplating over possible strategy and consequences for actions.

The accuracy Iruka had in describing Suien unnerved Amaya. He'd only been following him for one day and had been able to decipher a large part of her sensei's motives. A child? She'd never thought of him in that way, but the similarity was uncanny. A school teacher might have been precisely what they needed for this mission. Amaya's eyes crossed over to Kakashi. Interesting choice he'd made… "Well, how do you capture a prankster, Iruka-kun?" Her attention had shifted again.

"Being a former terror myself, it's easier than it should be. Ignore him. Stop moving. He'll either keep going because he doesn't care, or, he'll eventually get angry and try to provoke us. If provoking doesn't work, he'll eventually try to hit. It's similar to a siege; all we may have to do is wait." Iruka pointed to Kakashi. "Or, trick him. Send one of us out to catch him and use the others as decoy. Leave a doppelganger, hope he doesn't notice. There are many options in dealing with this type of person." How many times had he been unfortunate enough to chase after Naruto? Far too many.

"Let's not use more energy than necessary," Kakashi said, lifting a thumb into the air. "We'll wait patiently for a day, maybe a day and a half. If he doesn't show himself then, we'll use doppelgangers as decoys and back him into a corner. Does that sound fine, Amaya-chan?"

"Yes." She nodded, thankful that she'd gone to Konoha for help. It would have been impossible to complete this mission by herself. The girl settled down again, now a bit surer of her situation. Her body language gained a bit of confidence.

Iruka laughed, allowing himself to fall backwards and confront the ground. "You're going to owe me for this, Kakashi-san, for all the complaints I'll have to deal with from my classes. They've all taken to calling Ebisu-sensei 'Closet pervert'."

Kakashi laughed lightly, shaking his head. Naruto had a tendency to name things, and unfortunately, it stuck. "Closet pervert, ne? Sounds relatively appropriate."

"I'll tell him you said that."

The Jounin grinned at Iruka, imagining the look on Ebisu's face. Ebisu and Kakashi got along pretty well on the level of respect for one another. Ebisu was a very advanced ninja indeed; however, he was a little… strange on a level that Kakashi couldn't think of their relationship past good acquaintances.

The Jounin's ear pricked up, and he glanced towards Amaya. Her breathing had regulated. "Mm, Iruka-san, how is your arm doing?" This question was not meant in a degrading way, as his prior, teasing actions had been.

"Fine." His Chuunin teammate was running his left hand over the patch of grass at his side, occasionally flicking at individual pieces.

"Good," Kakashi said, letting out a yawn. He stretched languidly and then settled back into his place. The copy-nin opened up his bag and pulled out a canteen, first offering it to Iruka, who took it with silent thanks, taking a deep, but short swig.

Again, Iruka flopped back as the canteen was returned to expectant hands. His intentions to sleep were obvious.

A shifting above their heads made them suddenly alert, heart pounding in their chests. Could it be that Suien had come already? It would have been quite a trick. The Jounin threw a kunai above him and it thwanged as it lodged into a branch. A bird squawked and flapped its wings heatedly as it took off, leaving a black feather pinned in place.

"It's strange, the amount of birds near Konoha this year. They don't normally show before next month." Kakashi stood up, plucking the kunai out of the tree and pocketing it again. The black feather wafted down to Iruka.

Iruka froze, gazing upward as the black feather made a silent decent. It drifted to the right, teetered on a breath of wind, and landed on his chest. Iruka was silent, eyes widening a fraction as he stared. It lay there, just as still as the Chuunin. Iruka's hands twitched at his sides. He wouldn't react…regardless of the pain he was feeling. His heart was beating too fast… "Hggn."

Kakashi appeared standing over the ninja. "What is it? You're face is blanched." He knelt at Iruka's side and plucked the feather from the man's chest. He looked at it once, and then flicked it to the side. "Just a bird."

Iruka inhaled and held it before letting it out in a half-gasp. His breathing transgressed into coughing. "It's nothing."

Kakashi made Iruka sit up as the coughing persisted. He placed a hand on the Chuunin's back and patted lightly. "It doesn't seem like nothing, Iruka-san."

"Still recovering." Iruka muttered hoarsely. He squeezed his eyes shut, attempting to block out the image of the feather…the light, oily sheen of the raven's feather, glinting in the moonlight… Those reflected colors, unnaturally glossed blue, purple, green…

Kakashi sat with his companion, and then finally lowered his hand when the coughing subsided. "Keep your cool," he reminded, "and you'll be fine."

"No need to tell me that, Kakashi." Realizing his error and blushing profusely, Iruka immediately added a 'san'.

"Ha, you're slipping." He pushed Iruka's forehead with his index finger, then relaxed, sitting back in the grass.

"I'm going to blame your insolence for that."

The Jounin chuckled and folded his arms across his chest. "My mistake, Iruka-kun."

Iruka said nothing in response. In fact, regardless of what Kakashi could have said, he wouldn't have retorted. He was asleep.

"He's quick to fall over," Kakashi mused, leaning his head forward and falling into a light doze. He'd let his body rest, but his mind was alert.

A cool breeze brushed through the trees, picking up stray leaves and eventually the feather. It fluttered past Kakashi's head into the darkness, never to be seen nor mentioned again. Night wore on.

---

'_-will fly with-'_

Rustling leaves and compressed grasses disturbed the silence.

'_-birds are-'_

A kunai lay glinting among shadows.

'_-will fly-'_

An outline of a man was thrashing against an unseen presence.

'_-freedom-'_

Iruka could see it all before darkness rushed to engulf his vision, freezing him in one moment of time and space.

Finally…haunting whispers:

'…_freedom…'_

Piercing screams.

---

"Iruka-kun!"

"Iruka-san!" The earth below the Chuunin was quaking violently. A roar of blood filled his ears. There was an extreme pain in his chest that made breathing laborious. "IRUKA-SAN!" Someone distant was shouting his name. Someone was after him. Some replication of an ally was hunting him down, tearing his name at the air. The darkness began to consume Iruka. He thrashed, struggling to save his own life. His voice… where was his voice? Iruka opened his mouth to shout, but no sound came forth. Someone else was screaming. Someone else's voice! Iruka tried again, squeezing his eyes tightly against the pain in his chest, throwing his fists at something above him.

"Iruka-kun! Wake up! It's only a nightmare!" A desperate plea. The voices were getting closer to him. Did he know them? There was a sharp smack of pain across his face and his eyes leapt open, crazed and tear-filled. The screams stopped abruptly as he gasped. A swimming image of Kakashi and Amaya met him. Where was he? It was cold and grey. Was it a layer of hell, a purgatory? "Iruka-kun," Amaya pleaded, hand pulling away from the Chuunin. "I'm so sorry, I hope I didn't hurt you."

God made the ground stop quaking and Kakashi lifted his firm hands from shoulders, breathing heavily. "Iruka-san," Kakashi swallowed hard, hands shaking against his will. "Iruka-san, say something."

The air suddenly flooded Iruka's lungs and his heart began to slow. He vaguely noted he was covered in cold sweat. "Hnn-?" His entire body shook.

"Iruka-san…" Kakashi started again, waiting for his friend to come around a bit more before continuing. "You had a nightmare. You nearly woke the dead, thrashing and shouting like that."

He wasn't quite sure how to react to this, so he merely stared at them. The light of self-awareness slowly came back to his eyes.

Kakashi disappeared from Iruka's line of vision. Amaya leaned over him, mask still in place. It'd taken a moment to realize who she was, and the situation slowly sank in when the capacity to comprehend events returned to his mind. "Iruka-kun, are you ok?"

"Y-yeah…" He cringed, vision blurring. "Fly…flying…"

"Flying?" The hunter nin reached out and shifted Iruka's hitae-ate. The back of her hand pressed against his head. "Kakashi-kun, he's burning up. Get me some water."

A short 'ok' came and Iruka felt his head get pulled forward so that the headband could be removed. It was quickly replaced with a cool, damp cloth.

Amaya clicked her tongue and stroked Iruka's hair. "Shh, shh, calm down. You're body is trembling. It must have been real bad this time."

Iruka attempted to knock her hand away, turning his head to the side, cheek pressed against the dry earth. He closed his eyes. "You don't see them flying?"

She shook her head slowly, taking her hand away from him. "No. There wasn't anything flying, Iruka-kun."

"That...is incorrect..." Iruka breathed. "They _are_ flying."

Amaya blinked, and Kakashi came back into his range of vision. The Konoha shinobi glanced up at the sky and back at Iruka. "Who is flying?"

"…rd eyes…"

"Red eyes?" Kakashi asked.

"No, I think he said 'bird eyes'." Amaya reached out and stroked Iruka's hair once more. "Iruka-kun, it was a bad dream. You're ok now."

The Chuunin's eyes rolled up into his head and the man's body slackened. His breathing instantly fell into rhythmic inhaling and exhaling.

"Iruka-kun?" Amaya turned his head towards her and she leaned closer. "Iruka-kun?"

"He's passed out," Kakashi said with a soft sigh, lifting Iruka's eye lid and watching the pupil expand and contract. He let go. "Strange. He's had some interesting run-ins as of late."

"Perhaps it's stress, then…" The girl took her hand back, grabbed his blanket, and draped it over the Chuunin. "He did this last night as well. I nearly slit his throat over it." Quite on accident, she might have added. "Oh, Iruka-kun…"


	6. Flushed

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Six: Flushed**_

The hunt for Kekemoro Suien had been on for only one night and discord had already struck. After five minutes of strict worrying over Iruka, Kakashi and Amaya had calmed down and settled for leaning against the base of the tree nearest their incapacitated friend. Amaya was too worried to find sleep of her own, so instead she decided to play as company for Kakashi. The dawn was not coming in its usual dazzling display of pyrotechnics but instead, as a vague, grey mist that shifted and skipped around the forest trees.

The hunter nin's eyes drooped closed for an instant, and then jerked back awake. Her worry for her companions had become too much to displace. Iruka's awakening from the nightmare had been near disturbing. Amaya shifted on the dewy grass, attempting to find comfort in the wet forest. "Kakashi-kun," her voice rang at its usual tone, soft and curious, "may I ask you a question?"

"Ne?" The Jounin's eyes were closed, arms crossed across his chest and head leaned back against the tree. He seemed oddly relaxed. "What is it?"

"Well," Amaya's gaze drifted to Iruka, who lay flat on his back with arms to the sides. She blinked wearily, trying to nudge off her desire to sleep. "When you were speaking to the Hokage, you'd convinced him to choose Iruka-kun by claiming he possessed a certain quality you desired, correct?"

"Naturally."

"Uh..." Amaya let out a deep breath. "What is it? I don't mean it in a rude way, I just want to know. What is it you were speaking of?"

"That's two questions, Amaya-chan." Kakashi smiled through the cloth mask he wore. It lent him a detached value that, in combination with his easy confidence and obvious strength, made him seem as though he was nearly god-like in nature. It intimidated her.

"That first question didn't count, Kakashi-kun. I was merely asking if you wouldn't mind answering a question." Her voice gained a cross tone.

"Yes, yes." Kakashi yawned and shifted. "I wanted Iruka on our team because…" He paused, searching for the right words.

Amaya waited patiently, and then urged him to respond. "Because why?"

"Because I wanted to hear all about how Ebiki-san is secretly a closet pervert."

"That's not true." Amaya nudged him with her elbow, but she couldn't help but grin.

Kakashi opened his eye to look at her. "Oh? Then why is it?"

"I don't know, is it some type of talent? Skill or attribute?" She'd shifted so she could make direct eye contact with him. "I have a right to know, Kakashi-san."

The Jounin stared back at her blankly for a long moment. The waterfall girl was getting a bit feisty. Kakashi found he liked that. "Fine, Amaya-san." He lifted a hand in the air as a declaration of truth. "It's because I trust him."

There was silence between the two and Amaya relaxed again, eyeing the Chuunin. "Because you trust him?"

"Yes." Kakashi tucked his arms again, closing his eye. "I do."

The other Jounin nodded slowly. "I see."

"Yukio!" Iruka's screech pierced their ears and they turned, seeing the man suddenly sitting up with bewildered eyes. Iruka was clutching his right arm and panting heavily. Understanding slowly returned to his body language as the tension melted and the deep brown orbs turned upon the two Jounin. "O-oh, I-I'm sorry…did I wake you?"

"Yu…ki…o?" Amaya mumbled, watching Iruka carefully.

"No, we were just talking." Kakashi sighed, sitting up slightly. "Lie down, Iruka-san."

Iruka murmured something; the name he'd shouted came up again. After a moment of self-contemplation he complied with Kakashi's order, lying down in the grass. He stared up through the mist, an equally obscured expression returning to his eyes. "Fevers always bring…such memories…"

Amaya scooted over to Iruka and picked up the damp cloth that had been dropped on the ground with his movement. She poured water onto it and then rang it out a bit, placing it on his head. "Who's Yukio?"

"Old friend." He offered her a weak smile. "Ahh, as we all know. I'm useless right now."

"No you aren't." She shook her head. "There couldn't have been a better time to be useless, Iruka-kun." Amaya laughed light-heartedly. "Just as long as you're prepared by the time Suien-sen-" a pause, "Kekemoro Suien is lured in."

"I understand…" Iruka grimaced, shutting his eyes. "My canteen- quickly."

Amaya reached over to Iruka's bag. She produced the requested canteen and handed it to him. "Here."

"Th-thanks…" She watched him drink, sputtering while he did so and gasping. His condition, unluckily for them, appeared to be rapidly worsening.

"I-Iruka-kun?" Amaya placed a hand on his back and patted. "Do you feel sick?"

"I'm all right, Amaya-chan…it's just a…simple fever." Iruka's smile wavered.

"You need to sleep then," But Amaya knew he'd only have another nightmare. "Or at least lie down and close your eyes."

The Chuunin was now staring blankly at the ground. He hadn't heard her words.

"Iruka-kun?" Amaya stroked his hair and turned his face toward her. "Say something."

"I'm fine…" Glossed over brown eyes were staring back at her, and the frown she saw grew deeper. "I'm just tired."

"Kakashi-kun," The nin looked over to her partner. "We should go back to Konoha and request medical assistance. This is more serious than I thought."

"Mm…" Kakashi's eye switched over to her.

"No…" Iruka murmured.

"Yes," Kakashi nodded. "You'll only be a burden in this condition."

Iruka craned his head, peering over his shoulder at Kakashi. "What….happened to…'There couldn't have been a better time to be useless'?" Why was he fighting what he'd been trying to do since he'd been given that damn scroll? He _should_ go back to Konoha…

"But…" Amaya seemed helpless. "I know I said that, but your condition is only worsening. If it progresses at this rate-"

"And if you bring me back to Konoha, you risk the chance of boring Suien. If he becomes bored with you, what…what… would keep him from vanishing without a trace?" Silence befell them as they weighed options.

"Hey, Amaya-chan," Kakashi spoke. "Let's wait until noon to see his condition. If it's better, we won't turn back."

"Thank you, Kakashi-san; as I said it's just a simple-"

Iruka was knocked forward as Kakashi hit the back of his neck. Amaya caught the sensei and held him in her arms, looking up at Kakashi. "But you're not going to get any better if you spend your time arguing," the Jounin took his hand back.

---

Iruka opened his eyes and immediately regretted the action. As far as he knew, he'd had a completely dreamless, undisturbed sleep. After at least a month of anxiety induced insomnia and a week of pains waking him in the middle of the night, it had been a heavenly slumber. True…it was initiated when Kakashi had hit a nerve cluster, but instead of the usual anger, he only felt gratitude.

"Guess I don't know when to shut up…" Iruka glanced to his left. Well, there was Kakashi with that infamous Icha Icha in hand -oh, how Iruka longed to shred the book to pieces….- yet no Amaya was to be seen.

How long had he been out? A quick assessment of the world around him gave the answer of ten hours.

"G'morn -or should I say- afternoon, Iruka-san." Kakashi didn't look up from his book, only turned the page. "Amaya-chan is scouting the area near the stream. She'll be back soon."

"Ahh…." Iruka squinted at Kakashi for a moment as his vision cleared. "Mm." He suddenly felt rather awkward…

Kakashi appeared in front of Iruka and pulled off his glove, placing the back of his hand to the man's forehead. "Ah, your fever is gone. Good."

The red cheeked sensei laughed, grinning broadly. "Normally, I'd be scolding you for knocking ME out, but I'll let it go with a stern warning this time."

Kakashi grinned, taking his hand back and pulling on the glove. "I'll keep that in mind."

"No movement from Kekemoro Suien yet?"

"Nope. Amaya-chan is growing restless, but I believe we shouldn't worry until nightfall."

"Mmn." Iruka propped himself up against the nearest tree, fixing Kakashi with a thoughtful eye. "She should remember that 'patience is a ninja's greatest weapon'."

Kakashi nodded, sitting back as well. "She's been anxious the entire time." He placed his hands behind his head, grinning. "As her team, we'll do the relaxing for her!" He laid back on the grass, holding up the orange-red book to read.

Iruka laughed lightly, lifting a hand to rub at a sore spot in his neck. Umber eyes flickered around the forest. Empty but for passing animals in the underbrush. "How long has Ama-"

"Yo!" Leaves fluttered downward, a swirling aura around a blackclad ninja that dropped from the treetops before Iruka. Amaya lifted her head and rose to a full stand, bright voice speaking through her mask. "Afternoon, Iruka-kun, are you feeling better?"

"Oh! Hello. Yes, yes…I'm fine. Find anything?"

"No…" The cheer faded away with that word.

Iruka flashed a grin to her. "If you possess patience, you possess all the time in the world."

"Don't get suckered into his pace." Kakashi handed her Icha Icha Paradise. "Here, read this. It'll keep your mind off things."

Amaya took it in her hands and stared at it curiously. It was promptly snatched away by Iruka, whose many years with ninja children enabled him to swipe offending objects from ANYONE, anywhere at anytime. "Why don't we just talk instead?" He aimed the book at Kakashi's head, remotely disappointed when the Jounin expectedly snatched it from the air.

"O…okay…" Amaya watched as Kakashi tucked the book away in his kunai pouch.

"Or," Iruka began, "we could throw shuriken at Kakashi-_san_ and see if we can hit him."

Kakashi lifted a kunai and flipped it through his fingers. The ninja gained a sarcastic smile.

Amaya shook her head. "Oh, no, let's not." The three settled down, though Iruka continued to stand in attempt to stretch his muscles. Silence befell them.

Iruka noted Amaya's mounting discomfort. The sensei attempted to redirect her attention. "Would you mind telling me about Takigakure?"

She smiled and nodded, thankful for his effort. "Taki is a very lovely village. The entirety of the land is surrounded in water."

"Are there waterfalls?" Kakashi asked sarcastically.

"Plenty of them."

"What of your villagers? What are they like?" The Chuunin perked up. "Your academy?"

"They're all very kind. Taki is a relatively peaceful village. We keep out visitors." She drew in sand with her finger. "Our academy is small. We don't have much need for Shinobi, but we do have them for self-defense."

Iruka nodded. "I see. But you keep relations with Konoha open for occasions like this."

"Of course," she nodded. "Naturally, we'd help more if we could…"

"It's better for your people if you don't. To be a great nation is to leave all safety behind and open yourself to everything; pure or corrupted."

She nodded with a smile. "You understand."

"Yes. Kakashi-san and I live in a great nation. To not understand would be a disgrace." The Chuunin plopped down next to Kakashi. "Why don't we play a game, Amaya-chan?"

Kakashi pulled out his book and began to read.

"What game?"

"'Nani, Dare'; A question game I use with my students." Iruka pointed at Amaya. "Since there are three people, Amaya-chan, you begin with 'What', Kakashi-san you begin with 'who' and I start with 'why'. I ask a simple question about 'why' you do or prefer something. You answer. You turn to Kakashi-san and you ask a question, 'what'. He answers. He will ask me 'who' and I answer. Then our roles will switch. It's simple and straight forward." He laughed. "The original intention of the game is to answer truthfully, but the Academy version consists of trying to _exaggerate_ the truth as far as you can without getting caught. We'll try the first. Sound alright?"

"Nani, Dare…" Amaya nodded. "Fine." Amaya pointed at Kakashi. "I'll start easy then. What is your favorite food?"

"Broiled saury with salt and miso soup with eggplant." Kakashi turned the page. "Iruka-san, who was your top student last year?"

"Hmm…Uchiha Sasuke, although Naruto…Alright, Sasuke-kun." He hated to admit it, but Naruto had been, according to class rank, the worst while Sasuke had surpassed all his peers easily. "Why must you avoid being punctual?"

"Aren't you supposed to ask _her_ a 'why' question?" Kakashi pointed to Amaya.

"My apologies. I couldn't resist." Iruka laughed. "Amaya-chan, why are you a ninja?"

A frown flickered across Amaya's face, but it quickly relented. "I lost my parents when I was very young, and I was taken in by a Taki shinobi. I admired him, so I followed his path." She faltered. "Ah, what kind of question do I ask now?"

"Who."

"Kakashi-kun, who would you rather fight, me or Iruka?"

Kakashi laughed and shrugged. "Both."

"That doesn't count!"

"Iruka-san, why did you buy 'Romance in the Night' yesterday?" An amused grin from the silver-haired Jounin.

Iruka flushed. "I wasn't paying attention and I just picked it up. The vendor is an old friend of mine and he can be pretty pushy so I…Amaya-chan, what do you do for leisure?"

Amaya's laughter was cut off and she blushed, though they couldn't tell through her mask. "Oh, well, I sew sometimes. Kakashi-kun, why do you always act so impartial?"

The Jounin shrugged. "Because I am. What day of the week is it, Iruka-san?"

"Heeeey," Amaya poked him in the side. "You're not really into this game are you?"

"No, it's fun." Kakashi glanced up from the book with his congenial grin.

"Haha, actually, I'm not sure I can answer that one. Friday or Saturday? Okay. We'll just skip order and toss out a 'who', 'what', or 'why'. Whichever you choose and to whomever you choose, but don't gang up on one person. Kakashi-san, why do you read 'romance' novels?"

The Jounin snapped the book shut and tapped it on his chin as he thought. "They're good writing, I suppose."

Amaya snorted.

Kakashi raised an eye brow at her. "Well, how would you know, have you read them?"

"No, but you're not supposed to ask a 'how' question."

"Ok, ok, fine." Kakashi shifted to a more practical approach to the game. "Amaya-chan, why were you chosen to hunt Suien?"

Apparently, this was an uncomfortable question for Amaya. The game was growing a bit more personal. "Suien was my sensei. I know him best…"

"Understandable." Iruka raised a brow at the copy-nin. "Kakashi, why do you where a mask?"

Kakashi opened his book back up and began to read. "This game is for children."

"Isn't that what I said in the beginning?" The Chuunin teacher's gaze was stuck to Kakashi. "Children are more perceptive and intelligent than I'm guessing either of you are willing to admit. They've been able to keep this game up for hours." His gaze narrowed slightly and his voice was a bare whisper. "Were you ever a child at all?"

"Iruka-san, I've been a Jounin since 13 years of age." Kakashi turned the page, frowning slightly.

"Thirteen?" Amaya gasped. "When did you pass the Chuunin exam?!"

"Six."

"So I heard." Iruka sighed. He stood suddenly, scratching at the base of his pony-tail. "I'm going back to that stream to bathe. If I see anything, I'll send a doppelganger."

"Ok," the girl said softly, pulling her feet to the side.

Kakashi raised a hand as farewell.

Iruka vanished among the trees.

---

The water was cool, not cold -thank god- and Iruka immediately sank down to his neck, sliding his hair band off and tossing it, watching it land on top of his clothing on the river's bank. He'd made preparations in case of an ambush, but he couldn't see it happening, not now.

A bird flew overhead, chirping loudly. Iruka cringed, ducking underwater once.

Damn birds…

The river lazily flowed along its path. It had been a few days since it last rained in the area, so it remained tame. Wind picked up, brushing through the trees.

The shifting made Iruka uneasy at first, but he slowly settled down in the water. He trailed around, drawing random parts of random seals in the water. A cheerful humming started up and he ducked under again. Iruka came back up for breath and shook the hair out of his eyes. Did the sun really drop this quickly? He peered around. No, a cloud didn't cross under the light. Then why was- Iruka froze when something cold and sharp pressed against the back of his neck.

"Don't move, Chuunin," a rough voice demanded of him.

"Why, what a lovely afternoon to meet you, Kekemoro-san." Iruka remained calm.

"You have personality," someone crouched down on the rock behind Iruka. The reflection in the river was too blurred to see. "I like that," he whispered.

"Most people tend to disagree. They see me as rather dull." He smiled ruefully.

A low chuckle in his ear and the knife slipped around the back of his neck to under Iruka's chin.

"Should I be afraid?"

"It depends on how much you value your life."

Iruka flinched. "You seem to be fond of games, Kekemoro-san."

The kunai drove the rest of the way through the neck. Iruka disappeared in a poof of mist. Suien smirked and stood up. He wore Taki's Jounin uniform sans the vest. His brown hair was long, falling just short of the shoulders. "Come out… Umino-san."

"You know that's not how it's played, Suien-kun!" Iruka dived out of a tree, heel about to drive into Suien, three kunai falling with him.

The kunai struck ground as Suien jumped to the side. Shuriken whizzed through the air.

The doppelganger poofed. Another rushed out from the line of trees, throwing a single kunai at the man. "Waiting to attack while a man is bathing. Seems a little sloppy."

Suien jumped to the side, but the shuriken immediately split into three. His eyes widened as they struck him, slicing through his body with stiff precision. The man gasped, staggering to the side. Suien's body turned to water and splashed to the ground.

Iruka patiently waited. "I'm well aware of the fact that you outclass me." He laughed lightly, in a nearly patronizing manner. "But patience can mean everything."

In response, the voice seemed to come from all angles. "I will not wait all day."

"I know." The ninja appeared on a low branch just in view of the river. "How long have you been watching us? Closely?"

"And what good would that information do you now?"

Iruka shrugged. "Satiate my curiosity?" Ah, great…Kakashi was beginning to influence HIM too…

"Yeeeees," Iruka's left arm was suddenly wrapped around his back and shoved upwards. A foot planted on his back and the tree limb bounced. "Four hours."

"Hnnh!" The Chuunin turned his head and smiled weakly. "That's embarrassing." He vanished in a plume of smoke.

In his place was a note tacked to the tree branch by a kunai, with the words 'Should you be reading this, I have successfully stalled you long enough to have dressed and subsequently, made it back to my team. My apologies. Umino Iruka.'

"Damn... Bastard Chuunin."

---

"KAKASHI! AMAYA!"

Iruka landed with a loud thud, clutching his healing arm. He was gasping for air and flinching with every breath he took. "S…Suien! River!" Deep inhale. "Suien is at the river!"

"What?" Kakashi leapt to his feet.

Amaya gasped and looked around. "Bastard! How long has he-"

"Ooooh," once again the deep voice came from all around them. "You certainly like to ask that question."

At this moment in time, Umino Iruka disregarded modesty and ushered a loud, disgruntled, "Shit."

"So you've finally come for me, Amaya-chan." A low chuckle made a crescendo into laughter. "It's been some time, ne?"

Amaya shifted, producing a kunai knife. "Come out, Suien-sensei! I don't have time for your games!"

"You've grown so much…" Wind blew through the trees. This made the team's eyes glance about suspiciously. If Suien was going to change location, now would be the time. "You used to have all the time in the world for our little games, child."

Amaya growled as the three shinobi backed up against one another, weapons drawn and ready for an attack from any angle. Three kunai zipped through the air and they scattered, leaping into the trees and concealing their positions. If Suien wanted to play like that, they would.

_Prrrrukk!_

A raven's nearby call caused Iruka's concealment jutsu to falter for a moment and he dropped down a branch, quickly putting another up in its place.

_Prrruukk!_

Again it faltered.

"Gottcha." A kunai slashed at Iruka's back and the Chuunin let out an involuntary cry of pain. When he flipped around, Suien was gone.

Disappointment briefly flickered in the forefront of Iruka's mind. He'd thought somehow…perhaps in some twisted way, however vague, these birds were connected with Suien. Or rather, connected to someone connected to…damn it… He scanned the area around him wearily, searching for traces of an aura. Nothing. He shouldn't have expected to find much, not when his comrades and his enemy were trying so hard to stay hidden.

He'd lay some more traps and send out another set of doppelgangers but his chakara reserves wouldn't last too much longer into the game if he did; because a game this was.

He'd throw a shuriken at the next bird that dared squawk.

A flock of birds suddenly began to screech and take flight. Amaya's pained shout hit his ears and a figure crashed out of the trees to the ground. Suien leapt down upon her vulnerable form, but exploded in a fit of water when Kakashi leapt out and sliced the man across the stomach.

"Amaya-chan, are you ok?" Kakashi stood over her protectively, keeping guard as she stood back up.

Amaya took in a deep breath and nodded, now having air back in her lungs. A twig snapped and both Kakashi and Amaya tossed their weapons in that direction, hitting only a falling log.

Suien shot out on their left side, throwing his arm at Amaya with full force. She turned, kunai meeting his with equal force. A glaring clash of metallic sound shot from the weapons as they collided. The missing nin leapt back into the trees before Kakashi could react.

A flash of red forced Iruka to stop in mid-decent, concealment gone and chakara suddenly, inexplicably drained. He felt the wind knocked out of him by an invisible force. He began falling-

And stopped.

Right before he hit the ground he'd desperately grabbed onto a thin branch and using this, he propelled himself upward. _Prrrukk!_ went the raven, wherever the hell it was.

Iruka was angry. So angry and confused, in fact, that in a single flowing motion, he expelled a kunai from behind that had once been aimed at his heart and proceeded to shoot a dozen of his own knives in every direction, screaming at no one in particular. A few seconds later, it occurred to him that this was not the wisest of ideas…

Amaya gasped, flipping her hand through the air to knock down the kunai directed towards her and Kakashi. "Iruka-kun! What are you doing?!"

Kakashi turned, flipping a shuriken towards Iruka. It whizzed by his ear and made a quick landing on something behind the sensei. Blood splatter landed on his neck, but with a turn, it revealed nothing. This man was fast.

"_Fly."_

Iruka flipped, vanishing from view. He'd heard it. Surely…he'd heard it…He'd heard that whisper. The goddamned voice that had been haunting his thoughts for the past two days -and probably week; he didn't know. Another croak from the raven nearby. He raced toward it, momentarily forgetting about the battle they were in. Momentarily forgetting his comrades. The bird consumed his mind.

For just that instant, he became obsessed, and anything that got in his way of killing the fowl would fall to him.

"Shit," Kakashi watched Iruka. "Something's wrong."

"Go after him. I'll keep on Suien." Amaya flipped up into the trees as Kakashi dashed after his comrade.

The Chuunin was tearing through the trees faster than he should have been capable. He would propel himself upwards then immediately fall to a lower branch, and his head would constantly lift to the foliage above. If he _weren't _going in the opposite direction, he could have been looking for Suien.

Kakashi picked up his speed upon spotting the Chuunin. He flipped down the branches and then grabbed Iruka's arm. "What are you _doing_?" he quickly demanded. A brief stinging sensation in his arm made him flinch. Blood trickled down his arm, and a matching liquid dripped from a kunai in Iruka's hand.

Iruka took advantage of his comrade's momentary shock, and jerked his arm free, glancing back a moment before he continued his chase. The eyes he turned on Kakashi were feverish and shaded. He gave the Jounin a half smile.

He was gone.

Kakashi gave his arm one look before leaping after Iruka again. Suien probably used some sort of genjutsu on Iruka to get him in this state. "Iruka-san!" He tried to catch the Chuunin's attention. He appeared ahead of Iruka, sweeping out the Chuunin's legs, knocking him out of the tree to the ground and then nailing a knee square in his chest to pin him in place. Kakashi caught the thrown shuriken out of the air and pocketed it. "Hey, pay attention."

"Get OFF, Kakashi!"

Kakashi pinned down Iruka's flailing hands and leaned forward, peering into Iruka's face. He pushed a small trickle of chakra- what should have been enough to break a genjutsu, "Kai," but Iruka still fought wildly without direction. It was so unlike him. Everything was so wrong. "What are you doing running away like that?" It should have been a plan. Iruka should have been acting on a plan- and Kakashi should have been able to decipher it by now. But it wasn't there.

There was no plan.

Iruka thrashed wildly. "GET OFF!"

"Don't make me knock you out, Iruka-san," the Jounin threatened.

He got a hiss in response to that. "And leave me undefended?"

"I can handle your slack," Kakashi muttered, knowing Iruka was beside himself.

"I'm not crazy, Kakashi. Now let me GO."

Kakashi gave him one good knock upside the head and Iruka stilled. This was not good. This was not good at all. Now he had one partner down and he'd left Amaya on her own. She'd be fine, he knew that, but now what was he supposed to do with Iruka? The Jounin lifted his knee and stood up.

"…dom…." Iruka whispered, soft and pained.

Kakashi lifted Iruka and started back to Amaya. He would conceal the body until he handled Suien, then he'd come back for Iruka. Hopefully the Chuunin wouldn't cause any more trouble before then.

---

Amaya threw her arms in front of her, taking the hits full force. Suien's blows made her dig her toes into the ground as she slid backwards. The girl swept at an opening, but her opponent danced back, throwing shuriken as he did so.

She side-stepped, dodging the weapons. Her hands snapped together. "Bunshin no jutsu." Her body split into three images and surrounded the missing nin. "Which one am I now, Sensei?"

"Simple." The Jounin grinned maliciously and twirled around, slinging a kunai at her head. "You're always behind me!"

Amaya shouted as the knife dug into her arm as she attempted to dodge. Suien skidded forward, landing a blow across the face knocking the mask to the side. "Amaya, Amaya, Amaya-_chan_. What are you wearing _that_ for, child?" He appeared behind her and wrenched her arm upward.

"AH!" She cringed as she was forced forward.

Suien leaned forward, whispering in her ear. "You don't honestly think you have the heart to kill your sensei, now do you?"

Amaya growled lowly, shifting her foot to the side. Her free hand rammed over her shoulder, driving a kunai solidly into Suien's shoulder, but the man didn't flinch. "Traitor!"

Suien chuckled lowly, letting go of his former student. Amaya staggered forward and turned to face him. "What nerve you have." He stepped towards her, yanking the kunai from his shoulder as he did so. It glinted in the light.

Amaya threw her arms in front of her and formed a quick series of seals. "Suiton, Suishouha!" Water leapt up around the hunter-nin. Amaya shot her hands forward and the water roared ahead, enveloping Suien and thrashing through the woods. The massive wave charged through the trees, splashing up into the air and back down to the earth with such force it broke branches and threatened to uproot the forest in its wake.

The water subsided, leveling out with the land and soaking into the earth. Amaya was left standing alone, breathing heavily with arms dangling at her sides. That had taken a lot of chakara to pull off; it was finally taking its toll on her body. "Uhn-?" a presence suddenly appeared behind her and she whipped around, flipping her kunai out, ready to slice up the offender.

Kakashi gripped her wrist and he stared down at her. "Shh, shh. It's just me."

Amaya wrenched her arm free and skidded backward. "How do I know you're not Suien!" she exclaimed heatedly, gasping for oxygen.

He pointed over his shoulder to the Chuunin stretched out on the ground.

Her eyes switched over to her teammate and then back at Kakashi. Maybe she trusted him too easily, but it would not have mattered. With her short nod of approval, her eyes closed and she slumped forward.

Kakashi caught her limp body in his arms. He looked up and around at the devastation of Amaya's attack. This girl was stronger than she had originally hinted.

Unfortunately, Kekemoro Suien was no where to be found.


	7. Take Flight

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Seven: Take Flight**_

Silence is nothing new to a ninja. Comfortable silence, tense silence, silences employed to conceal oneself; all were forms regularly dealt with whether on a mission or at home. Ninja usually developed resistances to the worst sort of silences: the tense and the awkward. Iruka opened his mouth to say something, floundered, and shut it.

Amaya shifted stiffly against the tree trunk. During the encounter with Suien, she had used nearly all of her chakara to pull off Suiton Suishouha. Kakashi had moved their location while both were unconscious, and now, six hours later with the setting sun, Amaya had only recently woken up. She'd noticed immediately that all of their wounds had been properly treated, but that didn't take away from the fact that she was now weakened.

They hadn't said a word to one another since all had stirred from their pain-induced slumber. Iruka had awoken before her, but apparently Kakashi did not have an agreeable disposition. It was very likely that if Amaya hadn't been forced to take on Suien by herself, they could be heading back to Konoha at the moment. Of course, to Kakashi, that was in the past now. He wouldn't let it happen again.

"Damn it…" Amaya muttered to herself. She'd screwed the mask and cloak since Suien had figured her out anyway. Tradition and uniform can go to hell with itself; she wasn't going to go with it. "Damn it, damn it, damn it, damn it!" She pulled her knees to her chest and clenched her teeth. They had been so close too.

"Amaya-chan…"

Amaya closed her eyes and planted her forehead on her knees. She grew tenser with Iruka's speech.

"It…." A dozen tiny shadows passed over them; songbirds fleeing south. "It was my fault."

"Blame will accomplish nothing." Kakashi slowly stood up and let out a deep breath. "I managed to salvage my pack, but yours were lost." He shifted through his and pulled out two canteens. "I'll refill these."

"How much food do we have left, Kakashi-kun?" Amaya didn't lift her head.

"Enough for two days if we ration properly." The Jounin jumped up into the trees and disappeared in the direction of the running river.

Iruka watched her silent, huddled form. "You're alright?"

"Mm." Amaya let out a deep breath and sat up, letting her legs fall to one side. She threaded her fingers through her umber hair and then pulled it back with a ribbon so it wouldn't get in the way. There was blood seeping through the fresh bandages on her arms, but she didn't seem to mind. "I'll be alright once I regain a bit of strength." A pause and her eyes lifted to him. "Are you ok, Iruka-kun?"

"Yes."

"Uh…" She looked away from Iruka. "What… why…did you run away?"

Iruka flushed, turning his gaze up to the skies. "…I don't know."

A figure flipped down from the tree branches and Amaya startled, but it was only Kakashi. He tossed a canteen to each of them. "You two need to rest up, especially you, Amaya-chan. I'll keep watch again tonight."

"But," Amaya pulled the canteen away from her lips. "That would be two nights in a row. You'll wear yourself out."

The Jounin waved a dismissive hand and pulled out Icha Icha Paradise. "It's no problem."

"I'll do i-"

"No," the Jounin's eye flickered up to Iruka. Something flashed through the expression, and then he smiled. "I can do it."

Iruka leaned back against his tree, closing his eyes. "Fine…"

He'd only meant to resign himself to some brief, quiet meditation but when he opened his eyes, Amaya's chin was resting against her chest and her breathing was regulated. His own neck was sore. He caught brief glimpses of the stars through the bustling leaves. Alright, it'd been slightly longer than an hour…

"Is everything Ok?" A soft voice came from beside him. Kakashi shifted slightly.

"Kakashi-san…y-yeah…" He watched Amaya sleep, refusing to look at his Jounin companion.

"You've been still…" The silver haired Jounin yawned and blinked, lifting his head again. "Uneventful dreams this night?"

"Kakashi-san, I didn't- earlier- I don't- I don't know w- Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Iruka bowed his head, threading his fingers together and wringing his hands.

"Hey." A hand landed on Iruka's head and Kakashi smiled. "It happens. Suien probably used some sort of genjutsu on you." A lie. Something as simply explained as that should have been easily dispelled by Iruka. Or by Kakashi when the chuunin had been caught.

"I guess I'm loosing my zeal." A deep, shamed sigh.

"Perhaps." Kakashi took his hand back and shrugged, yawning again. His eye drooped to half way and he snapped it back open. "But we'll get him on the next time around. Suien is injured. He won't be attacking this night." A pause. "We should ambush him."

"What?" Iruka suddenly turned to him. "When? Where?"

"As soon as Amaya can walk a straight line tomorrow. Pakkun can track him and I'll lure." Another drowsy yawn and he shook his head side to side to wake up. "We can worry about that in the morning."

"Ok." The Chuunin resumed his nervous hand signs.

Kakashi reached over and set his hand on Iruka's fidgeting fingers. "Calm down, Iruka-san. What is done is done. It won't happen again."

"I should have sensed it, Kakashi-san…" Iruka's dark eyes were fixated on Kakashi's hand. "To be controlled so easily…"

Kakashi closed his eye and shook his head slowly. His hand slipped away to his sides and he sighed. "Get some rest, Iruka."

"Mmn."

An owl hooted.

Iruka flinched. "I'll keep watch, Kakashi-san. I think _you_ need rest more than I do."

"Will you handle it fine?" The Jounin looked up as another bird passed over head, silhouetted by the moon's gentle rays.

Kakashi was granted the infamous 'sensei-grin'. "I think I can handle at least that much."

The copy-nin grinned back, stretching and flopping over to the side. "I'll only take a few hours."

"Somehow, I've come to doubt your sense of time." Iruka raised a brow.

"Because I'm always late." There was a pause and both men chuckled simultaneously.

"Kakashi-san?"

"Mm?"

Iruka flicked at the copy-nin's hair. "Go to sleep."

"I'm working on it."

"Moron…" Iruka twitched at the long hoot of an owl.

Kakashi shifted onto his elbow and looked over to his companion. Their gaze met. "Why do you flinch?" A bird squawked in the tree they were sitting by. It took flight.

"Surprise."

"Iruka-san… It's a bird."

Which he would very much like to turn into a pin-cushion if he could. "Well, I know that…they're just birds." Harmless…birds…. Twitch.

Kakashi lay back down on his arm.

_Hoo-_

"HAAAA!" Several kunai were launched into the trees. There was a thud. Iruka's eye twitched; he was staring into the shadows in shocked horror. Needless to say, there were no more annoying owl calls.

The Jounin immediately sat up and looked into the trees. "Iruka-san, I'll take care of watch."

"Ahh…" Iruka flushed, slipping the kunai he held between his fingers back into its holder. "Well...we won't have to worry too much about rations, right?"

"_You_ can eat it."

"I think I'll pass on that."

_Hoot!_

Kakashi caught the kunai out of the air and pointed it at Iruka. "Stop. Killing. Owls."

Iruka stared at him, mouth gaping open.

He sighed and shook his head slowly. Kakashi had lost too much sleep to handle this one. He slipped the kunai into his own pouch and sat against the tree with Iruka. Apparently his comrade wasn't going to sleep too soon. "I wonder what Asuma-san would say to this…"

The air around the copy-nin was suddenly very constricting. A potent glare was directed at him: the 'sensei-glare'. "Don't."

"Mm. Over a cup of sake…" The Jounin leaned forward, swirling his finger into the sand. "Something like 'Oh, I wish I could've seen that one mys-"

"-you mention anything to Asuma-"

"-ruto-kun would like to hear about my mission…" Kakashi speculated.

"KAKASHI-SAN!" The tree trunk trembled against the Jounin. Leaves showered down on him.

Kakashi's hand snapped to Iruka's mouth. "What're you trying to do, Iruka-san? You'll wake the dead." He pointed to the slumbering Amaya.

"Mmrgh!" The Chunnin sensei growled against Kakashi's hand, grabbing the man's wrist and attempting to jerk it away.

It stayed firmly in place. "Shh, shh." He shook his finger at the Chuunin.

_Hoot!_

Iruka's eyes widened, narrowed. The hand on Kakashi's wrist vanished…

Kunai knives flashed in the darkness as Kakashi knocked them out of the air. "Hey! Cut it out!" He let go of Iruka's mouth and pinned the Chuunin's arms to the tree. "You need to calm down."

"Kakashi-san, please let go of me."

The Jounin shook his head. A flock of birds rustled through the trees and he struggled to keep Iruka pinned in place. "Stop it. You're being ridiculous. Where's your head at, Iruka? Communicate with your teammates."

_Hoot!_

_"…need to…."_

Iruka used the tree as a base, thrusting forward and bringing Kakashi with him, both scraping against dirt. A fist came at the Jounin's temple.

Kakashi brought up his arm to block the attack. His free fist nailed the Chuunin in the face, knocking him away.

There was a pained cry and rustling as Iruka vanished among the shadows.

"Shit. Amaya-chan! Wake up!" Kakashi leapt to his feet. She was still heavy with sleep, so he nudged her roughly with a foot. "Up!"

The girl snapped awake and looked around. "What?" A pause. She was blinking drowsily, but her instincts were already registering her surroundings. "Where's Iruka-kun?"

"Indisposed." The Jounin leapt into the shadows after Iruka.

A flash of brown hair appeared ahead, then disappeared behind a tree trunk.

_Hoo-!_

An owl dropped out of the air in front of Kakashi and landed with a thud. A kunai knife was embedded in its hollow chest.

Amaya appeared next to him and knelt down by the fallen bird. "W-what's wrong? Did Suien come back?"

"I'm not sure." The Jounin disappeared, reappearing in front of Iruka. There was a crazed look in the Chuunin's eyes. Kakashi brought his elbow down on the side of his friend's neck. The body skidded and turned into smoke. "Bunshin…" He muttered and looked upwards, then to the sides.

_Thud._ _Thud. Thud. Thud._ Night bird carcasses fell from the sky.

Amaya slung shuriken into the air to knock out another barrage of kunai. "He's in the tree!"

Kakashi leapt and stealthily jumped across a few branches, landing to take in the situation. Iruka was ahead, pulling out another knife.

"Look at the moon, Hatake-san." Iruka's voice suddenly came from directly behind him. Kakashi could feel the man's breath stirring the hairs on the back of his neck. "The same moon lies over Konoha."

The Jounin froze. His hand gripped his own kunai. "Iruka-san?"

"Yes…." Steady breathing. "What do you think freedom means?"

The Iruka up ahead smiled, kunai-knife vanishing from his hand.

Kakashi turned around, placing his weapon in the defensive position. Where was Amaya when he needed her?

The Chuunin smiled, waving a hand. "No, no. Freedom through fighting-"

The other Iruka cut in and laughed lightly. "-is common. What I want-"

"-is to fly."

_Thud._ Another bird down.

Kakashi looked between the two Irukas. Which one was the original?

A Taki shuriken zipped through the air and sliced the Iruka nearest Kakashi across the arm. It vanished.

"I apologize, Hatake-san." The other Iruka poofed, and only a brief creak from above alerted Kakashi to Iruka's presence before the Chuunin was directly on top of him. The two crashed out of the branches, landing on the ground with a loud thud.

Amaya leapt down after them. "Kakashi-kun!"

Iruka swept away from Kakashi, pausing to lean against a tree with his good arm. Amaya could see the blood trickling down his face. It dripped and pooled at his feet.

Kakashi muttered and stood back up. Amaya appeared at his side, lifting her kunai, but Kakashi placed his arm in front of her. "Don't. It's still Iruka."

Iruka's body tensed in front of them. "Please don't get in my way." Their comrade was also panting heavily and both Jounin could see he was struggling to stay erect, channeling all of his balance to his arm and subsequently the tree.

"What are you doing, Iruka-kun!" Amaya demanded.

The man cringed. "Amaya…chan…" His body began to tremble.

She pushed Kakashi's arm out of her way and ran over to him, glancing him once up and down before daring to place a hand on his shoulder. "Iruka, what's wrong? Why are you so scared?"

"I can't…sense the jutsu…" He transferred his weight to her. "Please, Amaya-chan…don't…get in my way…"

Amaya wrapped her arms around him.

Kakashi walked over and tilted Iruka's head towards him. He stepped back and formed seals. "I can't sense any jutsu either."

Iruka's body went slack. "S…sorry….Please…take me back to…"

"Iruka-kun?" Amaya asked as the weight started to increase. She slumped to the ground with him.

"He's out." Kakashi kneeled down by him. It was apparent that they could not go any further with Iruka in this condition. Amaya was already drained and injured, and there was no way Kakashi could take up any more of the slack. Did they actually…fail this mission? The ninja closed his eyes and sighed. The well-being of his team was more important than the completion of a mission, but it was hard to admit that they had to let Suien get away.

Amaya seemed to have been thinking the same thing. "We…need to go back to Konoha, Kakashi-san." She confirmed the man's thoughts. "I can figure out what to do about Suien afterwards…"

Iruka shifted out of Amaya's grip and a tanned arm rose slowly, hand latching onto Kakashi's shoulder. Iruka's eyes remained closed, but his mouth started moving, tongue flicking out and running over his bottom lip. "Y…Yukio…"

Kakashi finally nodded. "Lets get moving right away. The sooner we're back, the better."

"Of course."

---

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura waved her hand in the air and dashed through the crowded street of Konoha towards him. The sun was high in the clear sky above them. Naruto and Sasuke were with her. Damn, he'd been found. "Kakashi-sensei! You're back earlier than we expected!"

Naruto's eyes were narrowed and he regarded Kakashi skeptically. "What're you doing, sensei? And what's that bag for?"

The Jounin shifted the paper bag in his arms. "Don't you three have somewhere to be?" their sensei asked as he walked around Team seven.

Sakura padded after him, chin lifted and a small sense of female indignation tinting her tone when she spoke. "Kakashi-sensei, you've been gone for three days. We haven't had anything to do except for drills."

Sasuke pulled up along Kakashi's side. "Have you even been to the Missions Department yet?"

"No."

"So you've been avoiding us!" Sakura pointed at her teacher. "How long have you been back?!"

"What does it matter to you?"

"You're our sensei!" The inner Sakura threw punches in the air.

"Fine, fine." Kakashi didn't have the will to avoid his students any longer. "I've been back for an hour."

"Liar!" Naruto jabbed a finger at him. They clearly weren't about to leave Kakashi alone. "Where are you going, Kakashi-bastard?"

"Aiya, Naruto-kun. You shouldn't speak to your sensei like that. What has Iruka-sensei taught you?" Kakashi shifted the bag to his other arm. He took a turn off of the main road.

"Waaaaa!" The blonde trailed after him. "Is Iruka-sensei back?"

Kakashi's mood shifted slightly. "Yes…"

"Um…" Sakura had picked up on the slight alteration in Kakashi's response time. "Iruka-sensei is ok, isn't he?"

"Oh? Haha, yes, he's just fine."

"Then why are you heading to his house with medical supplies?" Sasuke asked in his usual tone, hands in pockets.

"My, my, you are a nosey bunch."

This did not pass Naruto's attention. "Ehh? Eh?! What what what?! What's wrong with Iruka-sensei?!"

Kakashi stopped walking, knowing he could no longer throw off his three Genin. "Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, Sakura-chan." They all stopped and looked up to him. "I need you to promise something to me."

"Y-yeah."

Kakashi kneeled down in front of Naruto and placed his finger on the boy's chest. "You're not to bother Iruka-sensei until I say otherwise, understood? All three of you."

"Yessir," Sakura nodded nervously.

"….Okay." Naruto nodded as well.

"Naruto-kun…" Kakashi warned.

"WHAT? I said okay!"

"And you're not to tell any of the other senseis that we're back, understood?" His genin nodded. "Good. Now go run drills like you didn't see me."

"Kakashi-senseeiiiiii! What happened to Iruka-senseiiii?!"

Their teacher smiled. "He tried to fly."

---

Iruka's head snapped up and he set his scroll down on his kitchen table, snatching a tie from one of his pockets and hastily putting his hair up. "Come in!"

The apartment door swung open and Kakashi popped his head in. "Yo."

Amaya poked her head out of the back room, holding her arm. "Good, you've got the bandages?"

"Mmhmm." Kakashi tossed her a roll of gauze and she caught it. He walked into the kitchen and set the bag down on the table.

"Any trouble?" Amaya walked into the room with them, wrapping up her arm as she spoke. "Didn't run into anyone did you?"

"Just Naruto and company." Kakashi pulled out cup ramen. "But the ramen is safe."

Iruka laughed. "I'm shocked; the ramen survived a Naruto encounter."

"Iruka-senseiiii!"

The three ninjas froze.

Kakashi's head whipped around to the door and he stared at a huffing orange boy.

Amaya gulped, moving her arm under the table, hoping to keep his questions down. "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Ehhh? Amaya-sama?!" He gaped at her, blinking and blushing. "Amaya-sama?" He repeated.

"Naruto-kun!" Kakashi pointed at the boy, not entirely surprised he disobeyed a direct order. "What did I tell you?"

Naruto paused. "Uh, go run drills?"

"Naruto…" Iruka brandished his rolled up scroll at the boy. "I told you to listen to your teachers, didn't I?"

"Yeeeees…"

"Aiya…" Kakashi lifted a finger to his forehead. "Naruto-kun, Iruka-sensei is just fine."

"What?! What happened to your face, Iruka-sensei?!"

Iruka blinked. "Ahh…."

Amaya looked between the two. Iruka had gauze taped to his face where he'd collected those nasty hits from Kakashi. Actually, they were all looking pretty ruffed up.

"Accident," Iruka said.

Kakashi plucked the boy off of the ground and waved him around in the air. "Hey, stop being so nosey."

"Ehhhh! Are you okay NOW, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto watched his teacher unroll a scroll, glance up and smile brightly at him.

"Yes, I'm fine. You'd better catch up with Sasuke-kun and Sakura-chan or they'll beat you for sure."

"WHAT?! Sasuke-bastard beat ME? Never!" The boy flipped away from Kakashi. But before he vanished out the door, he turned to wave. "See you around, Amaya-sama! Kakashi-sensei! Iruka-sensei!"

"Bye, Naruto!"

Kakashi locked the door behind the boy and sighed.

Amaya shuttered and coughed, shaking her head and blinking. "He's adorable." She said softly, wiping away a trickle of blood from the corner of her mouth. "A bit loud…"

Kakashi grabbed the cup ramen and began to prepare it. He seemed distracted by something as he went about his work. Finally, he spoke. "Iruka-san, are you withdrawing from the mission?"

The person in question turned to him, still smiling. "I thought that'd be obvious, Kakashi-san. I endangered the mission and I've offered little to the group dynamics so-"

The ninja's frown cut Iruka off. "Amaya-chan?"

Amaya paused and nodded. "I still need help. I'll try to get in contact with Taki-nin and see if I can get a tracker on Suien. We'll go from there. Kakashi-kun, you'll have to choose another." Her eyes flickered to Iruka. "I…I'm sorry…"

"It's fine, Amaya-chan." The dazzling smile never faltered. "It's safer for both of you if I stayed in Konoha." He turned his gaze back to his scroll and 'humphed'. "I'm going to have to get an updated version from Makoto-san…"

"What is it?" Amaya peered over Iruka's arm to look at the scroll. Each gave a short 'thanks' to Kakashi as he set cup ramen down in front of them.

"A scroll on village life in Rock Country." Iruka tapped his ramen cup with a chop stick. "Times change though. This is at least two years old already."

"Interesting."

Kakashi plopped down in his chair and stared at the cup ramen before him. A moment passed and he stood up again, picking it up along with a pair of chopsticks and raised his hand in the air. "Bye."

"Mm? Bye?"

The Jounin paused at the door. "I'm going to my own apartment." The door clicked behind him.

"He seems upset…or something." Amaya said softly, stirring her ramen with her chopsticks.

"It's understandable. Considering what happened earlier. Can you say _you're_ not upset, Amaya-chan?"

"Ah, well… But…" She sighed dejectedly. "Yes, I am."

Iruka re-rolled his scroll for the umpteenth time and stood. "I'm sure you'll succeed. Now, since I've finally got some time again, I'll be getting that scroll from Makoto-san." He glanced to her over his shoulder. "You should rest, Amaya-chan."

"Mm." She nodded and stood up, rocking to the side slightly. "I'm going to take a nap. Thank you, Iruka-kun."

---

Makoto-san had been just as troublesome as he always was. They'd haggled over prices for at least twenty-five minutes before the old man would finally let out. And still, the price hadn't been cheap. For two scrolls and one book, it was unbelievably expensive.

Iruka sighed as he contemplated knocking or just leaving the bag in front of the door. According to team seven and everyone else who knew something about the man, Kakashi was rarely at his apartment. Few knew where he spent most of his time, but Iruka had his suspicions. "Ehh, why bother?" He withdrew the book, placing it at the base of the door. Iruka's self-assigned 'mission' completed, he could now return to a slumbering Amaya-chan.

But his conscience had reawakened about halfway down the stairs. If he was going to call delivering the book to Kakashi a mission, then technically he'd have to actually deliver it _to_ Kakashi.

Well, where was the man? Probably where Iruka used to go and still went from time to time. A certain memorial in the Konoha forest…

---

"Here."

Kakashi suddenly found himself in danger of being seriously damaged. The Jounin's hand flipped up into the air and he caught a book that was flung at his blind spot. His eyes shifted away from the memorial stone and he looked at Iruka. After a pause, he stared down at the item in his hand. "Marionette's Melody. Good series..."

"Wasn't sure of what you've already read."

"Mm." Kakashi looked back to Iruka. "I was looking for this volume actually. Thanks a lot." Iruka noticed that there was empty cup ramen next to the Jounin's feet. He hadn't gone back to his apartment in the first place.

The Chuunin appeared at Kakashi's side, kneeling down next the Hero's stone. He reached out and affectionately traced his fingers over the names of his parents. "I've often wondered what they would think of me if they saw me now…" Iruka grinned at his reflection against the black.

Kakashi's gaze fell away from Iruka.

They crouched quietly, side by side, Kakashi's back to the stone, Iruka facing it. The jounin slowly turned the book over in his hands, lifted the cover.

The binding crackled as glue gave way to the new turn of a page.


	8. Snap, Crackle, Pop

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Eight:**_ _**Snap, Crackle, Pop**_

Amaya's blue eyes flickered open to a newborn evening light. Iruka had left her to get his new scroll only an hour and a half ago. She shifted on Iruka's futon and yawned, quite content with the atmosphere. The sensei's bedroom lent a casual and uneventful feeling to the air, something that was often considered a treat to Ninja like her. She'd once again woken up prematurely for no apparent reason. The girl sat up, letting the blanket fall away from her shoulders.

Her hand reached over and grabbed the ribbon she used to pull back her hair. She set it into a bun and then crawled out of the bed. Amaya yawned and stretched, then changed into her uniform. Still, something wasn't quite right, but she couldn't place her finger on what it was. This, of course, merited a kunai in hand.

This time it wasn't noise that had awoken her. Nor was it a shift in the lighting. It was just… an odd sensation of sudden paranoia. Perhaps she'd dreamt something up and couldn't quite remember what the dream was. Amaya pushed open the bedroom door and walked down the short hall, glancing in the bathroom as she went. It was just as they had left it. She peered into the living room, nothing there, and then in the kitchen.

"Huh…" She crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. Amaya felt stronger now. Her chakara was building up to normal levels, what with the food and the rest, so it wasn't a fluctuation in her own power that had awoken her. Amaya walked into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator, taking out a bottle of water and untwisting the cap. She paused with the liquid at her lips, and then drank it.

A sigh. Iruka wasn't back yet. It didn't take that long to buy something, but perhaps he ran into some other errand. Her ear pricked up and she glanced towards the door. Someone was coming back. Amaya sensed that it was Iruka.

The handle jiggled as the key was slipped into the lock and the door handle turned. Amaya's eyes widened and with a gasp, she threw herself at the door, pinning it in place. "Iruka-kun! Don't open the door!" She flipped the kunai into her right hand and held it up defensively.

"Amaya-chan? What's-"

"There's an explosive tag pasted across the door and the frame." Her finger edged at the corner of the piece of paper, but it had been securely glued down in place. "It won't come off."

Iruka was staring at his door as though it'd been possessed by a legendary demon. "….Why?"

"I didn't put it there!" Amaya snapped, knowing full well what his tone meant. "That's the problem."

"Alright, uh. Hold on."

"Iruka-kun?" Amaya called through the door. No response. "Iruka-kun, what are you doing?"

A muffled cry of irritation issued from the living room window, and Amaya's head whipped around to see Iruka at the ledge. Fingers worked at the frame-

"Iruka- Wait!"

-and he ripped the window upwards. Glass was shattered by fire as an explosive tag was detonated, propelling with significant force through the apartment. Pictures and scrolls leapt into flame with roaring heat.

"Suiton Suijinheki!" A blast of water parried the explosion and smoke, immediately suffocating the flames. Amaya lowered her hand from her mouth. The tag had knocked out a fair chunk of Iruka's wall, along with all of his possessions in that area. The rest of the room was three inches under water, but at least it wasn't on fire. She ran over to the hole in the wall, water splashing at her feet as she did so. They were on the fourth level of the building. "Iruka-kun!" She stuck her head out into the open to see the Chuunin clinging to the side of the building using his chakara. A fairly large audience was gathered in the street below them, looking up with wide eyes. "Iruka-kun, are you ok? Did you get burned?!"

Luckily for Iruka, he was used to dealing with pranks. A bit of his ponytail had been singed off and his right cheek was blackened. "Well…not as bad as I could have been…" He flipped, landing behind Amaya and choking on air as he beheld what had once been his living room. "No…"

Amaya's brows furrowed and her arms fell to her sides. "Oh god, I'm so sorry…" Well, at least the water jutsu had managed to save half of it. "Iruka-kun… We need to inform the other Shinobi that a missing nin has entered Konoha."

---

"So you say the bastard infiltrated your apartment and placed exploding tags all over the windows and the door?" Iruka nodded and Asuma flicked the ashes of his cigarette at Genma. "Well shit, that sucks."

"Than-"

"Hey, Asuma, take it easy on him, yeah? It's not his fault his defenses are crap."

"Thank you, Genma-san," Iruka muttered flatly.

Ebisu eyed all the gathered Shinobi with raised brows. "This won't go over well with the Hokage."

"We know." Kurenai plucked the stick from Genma's mouth, brandishing it at Ebisu who huffed and looked away.

A handful of Jounin who hadn't been called out on solo or team missions were gathered together in the Missions Office. There were the usual slackers, one or two Jutsu Specialists, a few more obscure Jounin and one Chuunin, Iruka. Most of the Jounin hovered around a polished, dark wood desk, while the specialists lingered against the walls.

"So why isn't ANBU taking care of this?" Kurenai eyed Kakashi, running a hand through her ebony hair.

"If you would remember, Kurenai-san," Kakashi pocketed his hands. "I was once an ANBU myself. The Hokage had full confidence in our ability to complete the mission."

Amaya looked over to the red-eyed sensei. "He was underestimated," she summed up simply. "My deepest apologies. Suien out-maneuvered us. He's probably been planning to strike in Konoha the entire time, I'm not sure. He was just…underestimated."

"Seems like there's more to it than that," Genma pointed out, trying to secure his stolen stick from Kurenai. Failing that, he pulled another out of thin air.

"Speaking of, when is the old man going to get here?" Asuma chuckled, watching Kurenai try to confiscate Genma's replacement.

"Asuma-san!" Iruka scolded. "The Hokage is-!"

"An old man. He's old. He's a man."

"Asuma-san!" Both Ebisu and Iruka glared at the offending Jounin who merely shrugged and puffed out smoke.

"ANBU is taking care of things, actually." A young, female Jounin, who a few remembered as 'Nakura', literally popped into the room, waving smoke away from her. "I just spoke to the Hokage, and he's sent squad four."

"So why are we here?" Kurenai sighed, shoving Genma's hands away from yet another confiscated stick.

Genma growled at her, feigning movement and snatching back his stick. "Yeah, I've got some Genin that need to be disciplined."

"That's a lie." Asuma inhaled deeply. "Although, I did challenge Shikamaru to another game of Go today."

"Well…" Nakura started, ignoring the immature acts of her elders. "He was a little vague. You three," she pointed to Kakashi, Amaya and Iruka. "Kakashi-san, you will be housing Iruka-sensei and Amaya-san in your apartment until the missing nin has been detained. As of now, your team mission has been terminated. The most important thing right now is to keep Amaya-chan, who is acting delegate of Takigakure, alive." Nakura gestured to the Jutsu specialists. "You two, you'll act as the second patrol squad. You're to be stationed in the Northern forest area and you'll periodically meet up with ANBU members reporting anything you've seen. Ebisu-san, you are to take the place of Iruka-sensei's substitute and continue teaching in his stead."

Iruka tensed. "What?!"

"What?" The man readjusted his glasses.

"And the rest of you are squad one. You'll be patrolling. If you see this Kekemoro Suien, don't try to terminate him, apprehend him. We'd prefer to capture him alive."

"I can't agree to this." Amaya said, crossing her arms. "He's _my_ target, and he is supposed to be _dead_. I didn't come to Konoha to be protected from him."

Nakura's emerald eyes pierced into her blue. "Amaya-chan, your missing nin has infiltrated Konoha. He is a danger to _our_ people. You are a representative from the Waterfall village and we haven't had anyone from that area come to Konoha in many years."

Iruka raised a brow. "She's a hunter-nin, not a diplomat. She was sent with assassination in mind and therefore, her village was aware that she might fail."

"I'd suggest you take it up with the Hokage, but he's busy at the moment. I'm a messenger, that's all. Just follow your orders." Nakura nodded to all of them, winked at Iruka, and vanished.

The Takigakure nin looked as if she was about to say something rather rude, but Kakashi cut her off. "We'll speak to the Hokage later, Amaya-chan, but you have to remember that he _is_ in our village at this moment. There is only so much one person can do, ne? Isn't that why you came to us?" He placed a hand on her shoulder. "Think of it as helping."

"Damn it." Amaya knocked Kakashi's arm away. "It wasn't supposed to go like this."

"When has anything ever gone the way it's supposed to?" The copy-nin pocketed his hands.

"It isn't right, though." Amaya stepped back, shaking her head. "He isn't supposed to be this smart. He isn't supposed to be this strong and conniving. Kakashi, those tags were on the _inside_ of Iruka's apartment. He'd snuck in, set traps, and left without being detected or triggering any exits."

"He is a Jounin, correct?"

"Yes, yes. But you don't know him like I know him. Suien is more upfront than that. He enjoys games, but he… He just doesn't operate like this. There's someone more than just Suien involved in this."

"Maybe." Iruka agreed. "But what would he be after? He doesn't seem like the type who'd become someone's subordinate for _their_ ambitions."

"There has to be something he's gaining from it. He'd tried to steal the Hero Water before he ran away. Maybe it's some power of sorts. Political, physical, mental, he'd have any of it." Amaya looked at the ground as she thought through everything. "We don't have enough clues." And the thought of sitting in Kakashi's apartment as Konoha went about their business wasn't too appealing to her.

"Ahhh…Kakashi-san, Amaya-cha- Amaya-san, I believe relocating might be wise now." Iruka pointed at the Jounin openly watching them.

Amaya looked up to the group. "Can I at least coordinate my Trackers with your ANBU squad? They should still be out near the east gate." If Suien hadn't found them out already…

Kurenai walked up to her, nodding in the direction of the door. "Come on. I'll get you to the Hokage. Don't bother with Nakura; how she became a Jounin, I'm still left wondering."

"Kurenai-san-!"

"Iruka-sensei, I know you mean well but it's true. Don't defend someone who doesn't deserve it just because she has a pretty face." Kurenai laughed lightly as Iruka blushed. "Come on, Amaya-san, off we go."

"Thank you."

---

Kakashi stared at his reflection in the sake glass. It wiggled and rippled with the subtle twitches of his hand. Iruka had been on the verge of a nervous break down by the time they reached Kakashi's apartment; so naturally, the copy-nin offered him a ninja's best friend: alcohol. "Hey, Iruka-kun…" He laughed lightly at the honorific he had accidentally used. "Aiya, I've been spending too much time around Amaya-chan…. How long has it been since she ran off to the Hokage?"

Iruka was lying face down on the table. He muttered incoherently before looking up at Kakashi through his clear, empty glass. "Dunno…been a while. Probably got what she wanted…"

The Jounin's eyes crossed his own apartment. It looked…untouched. "Mmmmm…" He blinked heavily. Perhaps they had indulged in sake a bit more than originally intended. Iruka had just been so depressed, one thing led to another and here they were, in Kakashi's space, at the kitchen table, two empty bottles of sake before them and a third one almost gone. "Yeah."

"Mm, Kakashi?" The Chuunin blinked through the warped cup.

"Eh?"

"Your hair…it looks different when you look at it through a glass of sake. It moves…" Iruka squinted through the clear cup. "Mm, Kakashi?"

Strangely enough, Kakashi didn't find this one-sided conversation odd. "Yeah?"

"You look like Makoto-san. That book vendor. I mean, if you squint. But then, if you look at yourself from _this_ angle-"

Kakashi's sake cup pelted across the room and bounced off Iruka's head. He watched the Chuunin blink and look around questioningly. "I'm not that old yet."

"Sorry, sorry!" Iruka sang, falling over and laughing. "Hah! You look taller when I'm on the ground. Kakashi…I miss my apartment."

The silver-haired man stared down at him.

"You know," Iruka's lips popped thoughtfully, "I dunno. Maybe I have some kind of lingering guilt, but I think I perhaps had too much again."

Now, Kakashi was fully aware that he hadn't consumed _half_ as much as Iruka did. Drunk-off-his-ass was not his style, though he had allowed himself to gather a heavy enough buzz to ensure pleasant sleep that night. It had been so long since he'd failed a mission, it almost caught him off guard. Having to take care of the Genin softened him up a bit, he was afraid to say. "Maybe," Kakashi agreed, standing up and rocking to the side once. He stabilized himself with the kitchen table and walked over to the couch, flopping down on it. How long had it been since he last stayed in his apartment? Two or three weeks, he concluded.

"Oi, Kakashi?"

"Mm?" Kakashi closed his eye. Amaya would be there soon, probably escorted by some other Jounin. She'd be fine if they turned up asleep when she returned. "What?"

"You remind me of Yukio. When we used to drink together." Iruka sighed and prodded the chair leg.

"Who's Yukio?" He asked, feeling himself begin to doze off.

"Close…close friend." The Chuunin was currently trying to get off the floor. "He…something or other…did something…"

"Quite a guy."

Iruka nodded enthusiastically and found this upset his unstable balance, thus he fell back again. "Mm, Kakashi?"

These questions were starting to irritate Kakashi. "Yeah?"

"I can't get up…haha…"

The Jounin laughed.

"Hey! Hey, Kakkashii-kun…no…Kakshi, ka- dammit, why is your name so hard to say?" He had to ponder on it a little longer before finally figuring it out. "Kakashi! Hey, Kakashi! Help me off your floor."

The Jounin rolled over on his side. He felt quite content on his couch, thank you very much. "No."

There was silence. An eerie sense of foreboding came upon Hatake Kakashi like a wave crashing down on rocks of a sea wall. Without warning, the enemy pounced. The Jounin found himself beneath a heavy weight with a smug, red faced Chuunin grinning wickedly down at him. "Yes."

The Jounin opened his eye half way, staring up at Iruka. "Hey," he pushed at him half-heartedly. "You're heavy."

"Your point?" Iruka glared at him and stayed seated on Kakashi's stomach. "You wouldn't help a fellow in need…fellow…fellow what? Wait…you bastard, you…IDIOT!" The man twitched. "My apartment!" He lamented and sobbed.

Kakashi stared up at the crying Chuunin. He almost felt sorry for Iruka, but couldn't quite relate, considering the most personal thing he kept in his apartment was a plant Naruto had given to him, so lovingly named Ukki-sama. "They'll fix the wall," he attempted to console his friend.

"It's n-not the same!" Iruka threw his head back and continued sobbing.

"Hey, now, cut that out." Kakashi's hand reached up to the guy who was still sitting on him. He seemed to have forgotten that little detail as he placed his hand on Iruka's shoulder.

Iruka slumped forward, staring at the Jounin. His hands came to rest on Kakashi's chest. "It's all gone, Kakashi…"

Kakashi's heart jumped and he felt his neck grow warm. "I…Iruka." For some reason he felt nervous when his gaze locked with the flushed Chuunin. Kakashi suddenly shoved at the guy, trying to wiggle free from the weight. He finally managed to pull all of limbs back and sit up, feet on the couch between them. "Well, get new pictures. Get a new window and furniture. It's not that bad."

"Insensitive bastard…" Iruka looked up. He didn't appear to have noticed Kakashi's sudden tension. "Mnnn…Kakashi, I think I see another bird outside your window." His eyes drooped shut and Iruka toppled over, snoring lightly with the stupidest grin on his face.

A raven was sitting on Kakashi's windowsill, preening its feathers.

Kakashi frowned at both Iruka and the bird. He stood up and steadily walked over to the window, tapping on the glass. "Hey, bird, fly away. Shoo."

_Pruuukk_ went the raven.

Kakashi sighed and closed his eye for a moment. He drew the curtain shut. The Jounin turned around, thinking through the sleeping arrangements. His bed really only had room for one person. He would be a gentleman and give that to Amaya. The couch was apparently adopted by the resident Chuunin, and so that left no room for the host. Kakashi found it ironic that the one night he was going to stay in his own apartment, he wasn't going to sleep on any furniture.

He walked into his bedroom and opened up the closet, pulling out two blankets and the extra pillow. When he walked back out into the living room, he tossed the blanket on the Chuunin as if he could fix it himself. He sat down next to the couch and placed his elbows on his knees, letting out a sigh. He blinked and shook his head. Alcohol never lasted long for him for some reason.

On the couch, Iruka stirred. "Hm…hah…haha…Kakashi-hehehehe…"

Kakashi raised an eyebrow and looked over his shoulder at the plastered sensei. "What?" He paused, realizing that he really was out of it. He blinked. "Are you dreaming about me?"

The snoring didn't relent but there was a periodic snorting in there with an audible, "Hah," and "Moron."

Kakashi muttered to himself again, crossing his arms across his chest.

"O…old…old man…haha…."

Kakashi stood up and headed for his room. "Screw it, Amaya-chan can sleep in the same room as him."

"…bastard…"

---

Light streamed in as the door to Kakashi's apartment creaked open. The inside was as sickeningly clean as Asuma remembered it, but he couldn't say as much for the squeaky door. "Hey, looks like they're asleep, eh, Amaya-chan?" He reached around on the wall for a switch, flicked it and his gaze was immediately drawn to the sake bottles glistening on the kitchen table. Empty sake bottles, to be more precise. Three of them. "Looks like they were discussing politics." Asuma stepped in, blowing out a few rings of smoke. He froze.

Amaya stepped in after him and shut the door behind her. She made sure it was locked before turning around and bumping into Asuma's back. "What? What's wrong?" She looked around the man. Her eyes landed on Iruka. "Ha…"

"Goddammit, I missed it! Those sons of bitches!" Loud, boisterous laughter erupted from Asuma; the sort of signature belly laugh he was known to give in bars when he watched drunken Shinobi try to throw kunai at each other. "Would you look at that?" He pointed to the sake bottle Iruka had his arms wrapped around.

Iruka was snoring softly, cheeks flushed -the right side looking more purple in color than red…- and mouth set with half a goofy grin and half a slight frown.

"Aww, Iruka-kun must have been so upset…" Amaya walked over to Iruka and pulled the sake bottle from his arms. The man shifted and muttered. "I wonder if Kakashi-kun had any with him…"

"Mrrrrr…Yukiii…givitback…"

"Sure. He won't be as smashed as this poor soul, though. May the gods forgive this sensei for his sins." Asuma wore a sarcastic grin around his cigarette.

"I should check on him."

The door to Kakashi's room opened up. Kakashi was wearing night clothes, mask and hitae-ate gone, but he yawned before they could catch a glimpse, and to be polite -naturally- he lifted his hand to his face when he did so. "Amaya-chan, you're back finally." He had a very dim pink in his cheeks, but he seemed to operate perfectly fine.

"Yo, Kakashi! You bastard, getting an innocent Chuunin plastered as hell."

"Like you wouldn't have done the same, Asuma-san." The Jounin laughed and leaned his arm against the door frame. His arm happened to be in the perfect position to cover his face. "Oh, Amaya-chan, you can take the bed if you like. I've really only got room for two people maximum in here."

"You can always stay at my place, if you want, Amaya-chan." Asuma winked, taking a long drag from his cigarette.

"Yeah," Kakashi encouraged. "I'm sure he's got enough sake for the both of you there."

Amaya shook her head, blushing slightly. "Cut it out."

Iruka shifted on the couch, hand falling off the edge and touching the floor. "…rd…"

"Eh? Word?" Asuma glanced over his shoulder at the slumbering Iruka. He shrugged, exhaled. "Well, I'll be going now. Got some business over at Itadakimasu."

Kakashi winked, turning back into the room and lowering his arm. "Have a good one, Asuma-san." He lifted a hand.

"Heh, course I will. I'm sure Nakura'd like to hear all about this." He laughed. "She's got her eye on that one. See you later!"

Amaya locked the door behind Asuma. "If you have carpet in there," Amaya said, picking up the pillow and blanket. "Do you mind?"

"No." Kakashi disappeared into the darkness of his room. "And I'll take the floor."

---

For the second time in a week, Iruka woke with a murderous beast wailing and beating at the inside of his skull. Unlike the first occasion, however, the air was a lot draftier. Whatever he was lying on was slick, wet and felt almost like…like tile…

"Wha- EH?!" He shot up, glancing around wildly. How the _hell_ had he gotten on the roof? And whose roof was it? He heard a voice and shifting beneath him. He couldn't quite pick up on what was being said, but it sounded a lot like Amaya. He heard a door open and close, then again.

"Amaya-chan?!"

The shifting stopped and Amaya was silent. After a very, very long period of suspenseful waiting, the window opened and Iruka could see the girl peering downward. "Iruka-kun?" she asked skeptically.

"Ah, yeah, it's me…" The slightly dazed sensei glanced down at her and waved half-heartedly. It was then that he noticed the feathers at his feet. And, upon further inspection, outlining his form, littering his vest and his hair. There were no bodies nor was there blood but these feathers…they hadn't fallen out naturally. A vague worry that Amaya hadn't been able to at least sense his presence on the roof above began prodding at his mind. His headache wouldn't have that.

Iruka slowly, cautiously slipped downward and through the window, landing with a loud, painful thud on Kakashi's floor. "Ah, sorry…"

The girl stared at him with slightly widened eyes. She reached over and timidly plucked a raven feather from his hair. She held it in front of her so that he could see it clearly as well. "Um…. Iruka-kun…."

"Uhh…I don't…I didn't…" The poor man was so exasperated. He self-consciously straightened his vest and tried to brush the feathers off his clothing. "I don't actually…know what happened…"

"…Kakashi-kun is at the stone…." She tried to shift the subject. The feather fluttered to the ground as she absently walked away from the entire situation. The girl opened up the cabinets to find some boxes of dry food meant for long-term storage.

"Was there any progress yesterday?"

"Yes. I'm going to work with my team. We'll coordinate our efforts with the ANBU squad and Team One. Hopefully we'll be able to root him out in the next two days." She pulled out a kettle and began to boil water for tea. "I'll be leaving at nine to meet up at the east gate with my team. They should already be meeting with ANBU at this point. Would you like to come?" Amaya wore a kind grin.

"Haha, well, I would but I thought I'd try salvaging my living room while I can. They need it cleaned out before repairs can be done and…" He'd prefer it done as soon as possible. "I…fine, alright."

She laughed. "Thank you, Iruka-kun. I'm technically supposed to have a Konoha escort from here on out." The girl shook her head slowly. "Since I know the most about Suien, I'll be able to decipher him, but still…this entire situation is irritating." The kettle whistled and she pulled it off, adding in a package with the water. "Tea?"

"No. I'd rather…I'd rather not have anything." Oddly enough, his headache was beginning to fade. And as far as he could tell, the roof had been clean of any signs of nausea. "I'll wait for you to finish."

She poured a cup for herself and then poured another for Iruka anyway. "I would have figured you'd wake up with a massive hangover, judging by the condition Asuma-sama and I found you in last night…"

Iruka stilled, frozen in a comical position that left him looking like a preening bird. A molting preening bird. "A-su-ma-san? Amaya-chan you-? Asuma-san?"

"Yes, Asuma-sama. He escorted me from the meeting with the Hokage. Kakashi's apartment is rather hard to find, actually. I'm glad he came." She laughed, looking down at her tea as she spoke. "He opened the door and just froze. It was rather funny, I was startled at first because he was so tense, but it was only you on the couch with a sake bottle."

"Sake…bottle…" Iruka repeated weakly.

Amaya shrugged off the strange reactions to everything. "Uh… Right." She set her own tea down, suddenly loosing appetite. "Let's go ahead now."

---

The two shinobi headed out the east gate of Konoha village, just as they had planned. "I was told that ANBU successfully communicated with Taki, but apparently they aren't here yet." She looked around at the designated meeting area. That was strange. She didn't think that ANBU was the type to be late. Her own company, yes, but Konoha's nins?

"They might have been detained." Iruka called from above. He was carefully scanning the forest around them, optically probing the trees, searching for a disturbance. He couldn't sense anyone nearby either. The Chuunin had _almost_ been expecting the crow to pop out of nowhere. Again, he involuntarily shuddered but at least he wasn't…afraid. His eyes followed a bird drifting on a wind current. Was it holding..._was_ it holding a scrap of cloth? "Amaya-chan…"

"What is it?" She flipped up into the tree and stood by Iruka. She looked up. "It's got a hitae-ate in its beak…" A flock of birds suddenly leapt out of the trees, following the first one. Each creature was carrying something in its talons or beak. The two ninja shuddered. "Come on; let's check the area they came from."

Iruka blurred before her, darting into the underbrush. There was a pained scream a moment later that dissolved into short bursts of frantic shouts.

Amaya dashed after him. Her eyes widened and she gasped, hands flying to her face with shock and terror. She didn't scream like the Chuunin had, but instead stumbled backward, gagging and looking away. Amaya dropped to her knees and hugged her stomach, fighting the urge to be sick.

Blood seeped towards Iruka's feet, dribbling over dirt and between blades of grass. Dismembered, drenched bodies were before them, placed in an intricate and precise design. The smell of blood hung thick about their heads in such density, their heads began to swim. No one limb was attached to a body. The Chuunin quickly counted eight different uniforms, four exactly like Amaya's, four ANBU. The ANBU masks were placed around the massacre, marking four corners of the design. Iruka heard Amaya wretch and shudder.

"Iruka-kun!" She exclaimed, currently on the verge of hyper-ventilating. Never in her life had her eyes fallen upon such a scene of gore. "Where are their heads, Iruka-kun?! Where's the rest of their bodies?!"

"I-" Iruka nearly gagged himself. "Hggh- taken maybe?" He forced himself to breathe, backing up against a tree. It was too much…too much for either of them to handle…

"W-w-we've got to tell Team One." Amaya looked back at the body parts, hands clamped over her mouth and nose as she did so. "It…" She stepped backwards as the blood continued slithering towards them. "It's kanji." She pointed. "Tobasu. To fly, but why?" Amaya's heart pounded in her head. "WHY?" She looked away again.

"To-tobasu?" Iruka let his gaze linger over the corpses before it snapped back to Amaya. "Tobasu?" He repeated. "To-"

_"…fly. And to fly, to gain this freedom, you must-"_

"-basu…tobasu…" The Chuunin's fists clenched at his sides.

"Does it mean something to you?" Amaya asked. She felt like she was going to be sick again.

"…_the freedom of the birds…"_

Iruka quickly produced a kunai knife. The girl near him gasped and backed up quickly as the blade in Iruka's fist lifted, set to strike-

And stuck deeply into his injured arm.

Amaya flinched at his muffled cry and looked back to see blood drip down his arm. He plucked the knife out, wiping it on his vest and slipping it out of sight. Iruka squeezed his eyes shut. He couldn't hear the voice anymore, nor could he see the looming shadows… "My appologies, Amaya-chan…"

She looked around and then back at Iruka, a deep confusion and distress settling in her. Amaya shook her head slowly, at a total loss for what to think, what to do about this person. Blue eyes flickered over the kanji symbol, a new kind of sickness twisting deeply in her gut. "Iruka-san…" she began softly, almost breathlessly. The stench of blood hung thickly, "What…what is it that happens?"

Iruka's eyes lingered on the gore strewn about Konoha's forest floor. "We need to report this first, Amaya-chan. I'll tell you later. When it's _safe_."

_"…you're finding the safety of this nest unsatisfactory…"_

Iruka took Amaya's hand and began leading her away. "Come on."

---

Amaya and Iruka sat in the center of a stunned Team One, both shaking and nearly dazed. Amaya had silent, shocked tears streaming down her face, realization at hard-hitting loss finally setting in. They had been offered water to help calm their nerves, to try to get a few words out of them, but only Amaya accepted it. She stared down at her reflection in the rippling glass.

"What happened?" Kakashi finally tried to prod some information out of his friends.

"They…" Iruka wasn't going to speak up, so Amaya would force it out of herself. "They're dead." She swallowed hard, attempting to open up her throat to breathe.

"Dead. ANBU, dead. All of them?" Genma clicked his teeth together around his stick. Asuma was doing something similar with his cigarette.

"Yeah, and apparently they got it in a pretty damn bad way these two are shaken up."

Nakura procured a cup of water for Iruka and again he refused.

"Well, squad two's going to have to take care of the bodies." Kurenai offered her glass of sake to Amaya.

Amaya shook her head slowly, pushing away the glass. "And Taki. They were taken on at the same time. _Eight of them._" The sound of her own voice began to bring her mind around, and she noticed the tears on her face and quickly wiped them up with the back of her hand. "Tobasu…"

The copy-nin raised an eyebrow. "Fly?"

"The… bodies…" She shook her head, water slipping from her hands as she covered her face. Amaya's body resumed quaking. "The limbs. They-they spelled tobasu."

_"To fly is to be free. The birds understand. Listen to the birds-"_

Iruka's hand shot out and he downed one cup of water, then another in two deep, loud gulps. The assembled Jounin stared at his sudden jerk.

_"-Iruka-kun­."_

"It's happening again, Kakashi-kun…" Amaya whispered. Her eyes flickered to Iruka. "It's… he's doing it again."

Kakashi shifted uncomfortably. He'd been trying to keep that particular situation under wraps for Iruka's sake.

"Doing what?" Genma was discreetly observing Iruka's movement. Asuma was watching the Chuunin's face. Kurenai avoided looking at him and Nakura merely openly stared.

The Chuunin sensei put on a strained smile. "I'm fine, Amaya-chan."

_"-they never LIE."_

Kakashi kneeled down and picked up the glass of water Amaya had dropped. He set it on the desk casually, debating over what he should say. "I'll go with Team Two to investigate."

"Probably a go- hey, hey, Iruka-sensei?"

Iruka was currently wringing his hands together, staring down at them apprehensively.

Amaya's hand reached out and touched Iruka's. A silent warning of the attention he was drawing to himself.

"Sorry…just remembering…"

_"Remember what I've said-"_

The Chuunin flinched, politely dismissing himself.

The group watched him go without saying a word, silently musing over this new development.

"I… I'm going to make sure he's ok…" And before anyone could counter her, Amaya ran out the door after him.

"Mmm…" Kakashi pocketed his hands, looking at the glass. He shifted his weight to one side. "Tobasu…"

---

Iruka was nose deep in a book by the time Amaya had caught up to him at Kakashi's. He was lying on the couch, holding the object out over his head. A page was idly flipped with a thumb and he glanced over as he heard her coming. "Amaya-chan."

She stared at him for a moment and closed her eyes. "I'm going to take a shower…" Amaya walked around the couch into the bathroom. The door clicked shut and the sound of water hit his ears.

He sighed, setting his novel down on the couch, shuffling over to Kakashi's fridge. It was normally completely blank, unlike Iruka's picture-filled refrigerator, which was precisely why his eyes immediately locked on a piece of paper attached to the door with a magnet. That note certainly didn't look like it was Kakashi's. Its edges were frayed and it…. That was blood it was written in. "Amaya-chan!"

The water turned off and the door opened. Her vest was off, hair let down, and gloves discarded, but other than that she was still in uniform. "What is it?" She walked into the kitchen and looked at the letter Iruka was now holding. "That…isn't from Kakashi is it…"

"No. It's from Kekemoro Suien…"

Amaya snatched the letter from him and stared down at it. "Sweetest Pupil of Mine…" Her eyes lifted to Iruka once and then back down to the paper. "It has come to my attention that you are attempting to take my life." She frowned and sat down on the kitchen table, leaning over the paper. "I must say, ANBU was certainly an interesting touch in your plans. As your sensei, I was surprised to find that you were not with them. And here I was thinking you were stronger than that. Fore shame, Amaya-chan."

Her grip on the paper tightened and her voice shook, but Iruka could tell it was out of anger. "Your Chuunin friend's defenses were nil. Apparently, in my absence, you have grown careless, considering you walked right past me in the apartment."

Iruka coughed, clamping a hand over his mouth to keep water from escaping.

"He was… in the apartment when the explosion occurred?" Amaya's face blanched and her grip relaxed slightly. She continued reading, "I must say, Dolphin-boy has quite an interesting store of items in that box in his closet. I grew bored waiting for you to wake up, Amaya-chan, so I had the pleasure of viewing said objects. By the way, dearest, you keep your kunai too open. At any time I could have slit your throat with your own weapons while you were sound asleep in another man's bed." Amaya shuddered.

"That…that…" The poor man's hands were trembling and his face was scarlet.

"After you left in such a careless rush to inform the rest of Konoha of my presence, I also took the opportunity to 'lift' some items that I may use." Amaya couldn't bare to look up at Iruka. How stupid they had been not to investigate the entire house before leaving. "I was rather hoping for another confrontation, sweet-heart, but alas, you were always the slowest learner.

"Perhaps, next time you will remember this letter. Take flight, Amaya-ko. And don't forget the rest of your flock. Oh, and Chuunin-bastard, I've plucked your feathers; you should know what I mean. I have a friend who would like to clip your wings." Amaya's hand trembled as her eyes scrolled down the page. "My, how the hunters have been hunted." A pause. "Signed by Kekemoro Suien."

"He…"

_"Perhaps we could fly together, Iruka-kun. You and I."_

More and more of the monologue from his dreams began slipping into his conscious mind. The feathers… "He didn't…"

"I think he means those feathers Kakashi-kun and I found earlier…" She ripped the paper in half with frustration. AND he'd infiltrated another of their homesteads. Well, crap. There wasn't a place on earth they could be safe from him. "He has to have more men. 'I have a friend'. I knew it. He's in on someone's plan for a reason."

_"And when we're finished, I would love to clip your wings."_

Iruka cradled his head in his hands. "I think I hear him…The man Suien is associating with…"

"What?" Amaya's eyes snapped to him. Iruka was starting to shrink into himself. "You hear him?"

"I'm not sure…" Iruka coughed, opening and closing his fists. "It's one voice made of a thousand…"

"Now? Or do you mean in your nightmares?"

"Both."

"You're really starting to scare me, Iruka-kun…" Amaya tossed the pieces of the letter to the side. "Does it feel like genjutsu? We've already tried to dispel it…" Could he be… loosing his mind? Or even working with them? No, no, not Iruka-kun. But she couldn't bring herself to stop her body language. Amaya tensed up.

"I'm sorry…No, I've felt no jutsu of any sort."

"But… it's _impossible_." She shook her head. "It's just not…right."

Iruka sighed, sinking back down onto the couch. "No….maybe it's…just me…"

"What does he say?"

"Amaya-chan, please…"

"I'm serious." She pointed at Iruka. "What does he say to you, if it's really him who's talking, we should know what he's saying. What _is_ it you're dreaming?"

"Birds. I dream about birds. And he, talks about birds. Flying…freedom. That's all. It's repeated every time I sleep now."

"What makes you think it's him then?" Her voice fell to a cautious whisper. Amaya leaned forward and their eyes locked. "How do you _know _you're not losing your mind?"

The chuunin looked back at her helplessly. "I don't…"


	9. Drowned Rat

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Nine: Drowned Rat**_

Iruka and Amaya each held four lilies in their hands as they walked through the streets of Konoha. The citizens they passed didn't seem to realize the danger they were in. Children still laughed and played alone in the market. Hagglers still bargained for prices, and door to door sales marketers still harassed people. Perhaps that was the way things should have been. It was, after all, the burden of the shinobi to protect these people that they loved so dearly. Maybe the citizens weren't even in danger. Not a single person had gone missing, or at least reported missing. Only Konoha ninja seemed to be in danger of assassination if they stood in Suien's way.

The four Konohagakure ANBU and four Takigakure trackers were the only shinobi to pay the toll. Kozue Amaya sighed, grip on the flowers tightening. Team Two and Kakashi had determined that all eight had fought along side each other, facing some unknown but destructive enemy. Damage from high-level water jutsu gave that Suien was involved in the fight; however, it was hard to believe that one man could have single-handedly defeated all eight opponents.

The names of the ANBU squad were already carved into the Hero Stone. For the past twenty-four hours, Iruka and Amaya had been regaining their sanity in the confines of Kakashi's apartment. Amaya suggested that they place closure on the horrific scene by placing flowers at the memorial. Kakashi was already at the Hero Stone, they both knew it though the Jounin had said nothing to them.

Red streaked the sky above them, interspersed with yellow near the horizon and a deep, nighttime blue in the East. The streets of Konoha faded away from them, and they crossed over the bridge, moving into the forest by the training grounds. It wouldn't be long before they got there. The trees finally parted to reveal Kakashi, standing silently before the black stone. The Jounin looked over when they approached. "Oh, hi."

"Good evening," Amaya said in return, as she set her flowers down at the base of the stone. "You've been here all day?"

Kakashi shrugged.

Iruka murmured a polite 'Konbanwa' before moving away from the two, drifting off to a distance a few yards back. He hadn't been doing well. Both Jounin had become quite worried for their Chuunin friend.

"How are you two feeling?" Kakashi asked. The scene of the dismembered bodies flashed through his mind as he smiled. It had been hard to clean up. Two Jounin of the team had fainted upon arrival, and another had fallen ill half way through the clean up. They had seen bodies, they had felled men in gruesome ways before, but this… this had been too much mental and sensory overload for them to handle.

"Much better," Amaya offered the same smile on her face.

Iruka didn't seem to have heard. He was gazing up at the darkening skies, mouth set in a deep frown.

"Iruka-san?" Kakashi called over to his friend. "What are you looking at?"

"Nothing."

The Jounin nodded, pocketing his hands. "What do you two say to eating ramen at Ichiraku?" Iruka shook his head in refusal and Kakashi shrugged. His eye crossed over the flowers and then back up to Amaya. "You?"

"Mm, I couldn't leave Iruka-kun here."

"Eh, go." Iruka sighed, glancing over the trees now.

Both ninja stared at the Chuunin. Their eyes flickered up as well. Amaya noted that there weren't any birds out this night. Perhaps with the… well, they might not have been scavenging for food at the moment. Their attention fell back to Iruka questioningly. People normally didn't stare at Iruka. Children stared at him from time to time, and he had developed immunity to glares from students. However, when Shinobi like Amaya and Kakashi took to staring at him, he couldn't help but grow nervous. It must have showed.

The Jounin looked away from Iruka, but he knew they were keeping silent tabs on him, watching his every twitch and fluctuation of mood. Kakashi coughed and looked over at Amaya. "Well, I haven't seen hide nor hair of Suien and company for a day now. He's in hiding. Perhaps he was hurt in the fight against ANBU."

"He wants us to think that…" Amaya murmured.

"But we've still got to eat and sleep." Shiringan no Kakashi placed a finger in the air to help make his point. "And _I'm_ going to Ichiraku."

"See ya." Iruka lifted a hand and no more than that.

Amaya looked between Iruka and Kakashi and quickly weighed her options. Suien _was_ more interested in _her_, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop for fun along the way. "Iruka, are you sure you don't want to at least come with us? I feel uncomfortable leaving you out here on your own."

They were momentarily pinned by shaded, dark eyes. "Yes, I'm sure."

Amaya studied him for a moment before turning to follow Kakashi's trail back into Konoha.

"Bye for now….Amaya-chan…" The Chuunin plopped down in front of the stone, automatically reaching out and tracing those well worn characters. His hand strayed to the new incisions, stroking them, eyes closing. These brave ninja, taken out by a bastard missing nin…

Footsteps approached behind him. Iruka sensed it was a strong Jounin, probably Kakashi coming back to say something to him. Why couldn't he just be left alone? A hand landed on Iruka's shoulder and a hot whisper hit his ear. "Lovely, aren't they?"

Iruka's eyes didn't open, though he flushed and bowed his head. "Good evening, Suien-san."

Iruka's path of escape was cut off when Suien's hand rested on Iruka's other shoulder. "Did you know them well?" The voice relaxed into a normal tone, but it didn't distance from the Chuunin's ear.

"No."

"Too bad. They were very lively fellows." Suien chuckled at his own pun. Hair fluttered across Iruka's neck as Suien switched ears, forcing the Chuunin to tilt his head slightly. "Tsk, tsk, not checking the windows before entering. What are they teaching now days?"

"The same thing we've always taught, Suien-san. How to kill." Iruka let his hand fall from the stone.

"You must be doing something different in Konoha," Suien crooned in Iruka's ear, lips pressing against bare flesh, "because the only thing your people do in battle is die."

The Chuunin's eyes opened half way. "Perhaps."

"If I were to kill you now," Suien began, hands sliding down and taking hold of the Chuunin's arms. Suien promptly flipped both backwards and pinned them to Iruka's back. "Would your name go on the Hero Stone?"

"No." Iruka answered with a breathy whisper.

"And why is that, child?" The voice became a murmur. "Do they not consider all ninja heroes?"

"Would you call yourself a hero, Suien-san?"

Suien chuckled, eyes narrowing at the same time. "Like I said, you have personality." Iruka shouted as a thumb pressed through his bandaged arm and dug into his wound. "And they don't recognize it here, do they?"

"I couldn't say."

The thumb dug further into the wound. Iruka felt the supporting rod snap against his skin with a loud pop. Suien jerked the arm further, misaligning the bone.

"No!" Iruka screamed and cringed, gritting his teeth together.

The pressure lifted very, very slightly. "That's a good boy." Suein shoved Iruka forward and the Chuunin's head cracked into the stone. "Mm, mm, mm." The Jounin licked his lips. "What am I to do with such a clumsy bastard such as yourself? No one is really going to miss you anyway. Perhaps I should string you up for the birds? They'd appreciate you."

"If that's what you believe…" Thanks to his students and the people of Konoha, he wasn't so easily suckered into that line of thought. Iruka knew he wasn't worthless or underappreciated. Unnoticed, perhaps, but never dismissed.

"Oh, I believe it." Suien's knee pressed into Iruka's back, forcing him further against the carvings. "So, do tell me what's so special about this place, mm? Do only Jounin get their names written up here?"

"Any Shinobi…that's died…for a noble cause…" Iruka cringed again.

"Ahh, I see." The eight lilies were slowly crushed by Iruka as he was jammed further into the hero stone. "So let me do you a favor, Iruka-kun. After I kill you, I'll write your name up here in your blood. Sure, with the next rain it'll wash away, but at least you'll be able to have half a moment of glory." He laughed, releasing Iruka's bad arm.

"Thank you, Suien-san. You're far too generous."

A fistful of Iruka's hair was suddenly snatched up. His head wrenched back and pelted forward, knocking harshly against the marble. "Don't you forget it, child," his hot breath growled into his ear. Iruka was lifted up from the ground as the enemy stood. Suien tossed Iruka to the side and a foot landed on his chest, knocking the breath out of him. The missing nin stared down at him through deep brown eyes with a twisted glint. He flipped out a kunai and threw it at Iruka's shoulder. Blood splattered into the air. "After I'm through with you, I'll go play with Amaya-chan, yes?"

"…h…a…g-go…ah…"

Iruka kept analyzing and replaying Suien's movements, but the man left no openings. He couldn't henge, he couldn't use his doppelganger technique yet. All he needed was an opening. Just a small chance to get at least a few feet away from the psychotic missing nin.

"Go ahead?" The man grinned widely, flipping out another kunai. It pinned Iruka's other shoulder. "Two." He flipped another and it landed in Iruka's right wrist. "Three." He flipped a kunai to the side and back, hitting Iruka square in the thigh. The muscle automatically retracted and Iruka screamed. "Oh, ho! Four!" He flipped out another. "This one's for your throat, dearest."

Well shit, this was bad.

_HOOT!_

God, and the birds just had to appear out of nowhere right when he was about to die. Those- birds… Iruka's eye twitched and he felt his mind starting to slip. One shot. That's all he had. And as he screamed, blade ripping flesh and muscles, the kunai he'd wrenched from the opposite shoulder struck, knocking the rather large owl out of the tree. It plummeted to the ground and landed on top a mildly surprised Suien, which gave him just enough time to run like hell. Iruka's hands clapped together and his image replicated. He continued to run.

Suien threw a kunai at the nearest Iruka. It poofed out of existence as the others leapt into the trees. "Suiton, Suishouha!" A gigantic crash of water swirled around the Taki Jounin. Suien's hands thrust forward and each of the Irukas were swept out of the trees. The forest bent with the force of the wave, and the doppelgangers disappeared.

"Iruuuuka-kuuuuun!" Suien catcalled as he formed more seals. "Mizu bunshin no jutsu." Three Suiens slowly rose out of the ankle deep water. They laughed at Suien's sides and flipped into the trees. Each copy began to shout Iruka's name, making bird calls, and shaking the trees.

Pain occupied most of Iruka's mind; hurt which he desperately tried to shut out. What was left was the singular determination to find a capable Shinobi, pass on his message and then turn to face his death. Under that priority, he felt fear. "Henge no jutsu," he murmured, making a few branches grow more leaves. The extra camouflage might grant him a few precious seconds.

Iruka finished with his signature Bunshin jutsu, producing only three doppelgangers that appeared on the tree limb beside him. They split.

"Gottcha!" An arm reached out from behind a trunk and grabbed an Iruka by the ponytail. A kunai was thrust through its temple and it exploded into smoke. Suien was going to play dirty.

---

"More ramen miso?" Both Jounin regarded their bowls before they glanced at the man brandishing a heavy metal spoon at them.

"Yes please." Amaya grinned, setting down the chopsticks beside her empty bowl. The ramen at Ichiraku was the best she'd ever tasted in her life. She then understood why Naruto liked ramen so much.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of frantic, heavy foot falls. Both Jounin looked over their shoulders. Amaya stood up and pushed the cloth to the side. "It's Iruka-kun…" She looked back at the man. "You know what, cancel that order. Kakashi-kun, I think there's troub-"

"KAKASHI! AMAYA!" The dirtied, bloodied sensei nearly ran into Kakashi, halting just in time. "Suien's at the Hero's monument and he's going to KILL ME! I might be…I might…"

"It's a replication." Kakashi murmured. He ignored the frantic shouts from the Ichiraku manager. The manager and Iruka were good friends, and finding the boy in this state disturbed him. "Let's go. Iruka-san, go inform the other Shinobi."

Amaya and Kakashi dashed out through the street.

"But…I'm out of chakara…" The duplicate sobbed before poofing out of existence.

---

Iruka's scream rang through the air and then vanished in a puff of smoke. "Hey! HEY!" Suien shouted, looking around at the dusky, swamped area. "You're duplicate is gone!" He almost sang it like a troublemaking child.

Iruka currently hid in the topmost branches of a tree just a few yards from Suien. He'd used the last of his chakara on henges and concealment. All that was left was his weapons and wits, which, as of late, were rather lacking.

Iruka was suddenly jerked downward by a hand from below. He lost his balance and toppled out, falling through several branches before being caught by a second Suien. The missing nin grinned, touching Iruka's bloody face. "Oh, how cute. You're blushing."

Iruka responded with a forced smile. A kunai knife was thrust into Suien's leg. It stuck in place, but rather than blood, water dribbled out.

"Hoot." The Jounin grinned. Three other Suiens appeared in the tree around Iruka. The doppelganger grabbed hold of Iruka very tightly, and he leapt down to the ground. The Chuunin thrust a second weapon into his captor's chest. It turned to water and drenched him. Unfortunately, he had three more Suien to deal with, only one of which was real.

"Well, it's been nice playing with you, Iruka-kun." They whipped out Kunai knives that glinted in the twilight. How appropriate it seemed. "I'll wrap this up quickly n-" it splashed onto Iruka. The other two Suiens looked over and then disappeared.

"Iruka-kun!" Amaya's voice graced his ears. Never before had Iruka been so grateful to hear his name shouted in desperation.

Kakashi appeared at the sensei's side. "Mm. Close one."

"Yes…too close." Iruka groaned, slumping against a tree. His eyes fell to his right leg thigh. There was a kunai stuck in it. "Haha, I forgot about that one, can you…believe it?"

"Close your eyes," Kakashi warned before he jerked it free. He handed it back to the cursing Iruka. Kakashi formed a few seals and guided Iruka to the ground, hidden behind bushes. The Chuunin felt what was left of his chakara fade away to a very quiet presence. "Amaya-chan." Kakashi spoke as he finished concealing his friend. "Where is he?"

She had already disappeared into the trees. Kakashi quickly followed suite.

The battlefield had suddenly fallen very silent. With the arrival of the two Jounin, it appeared as though Suien was quite finished with games. The fun had been spoiled.

Amaya dashed out into the open, apparently attempting to change her location. A kunai zipped out of the trees and nailed her in the back. The replication disappeared.

"Shit," Suien muttered. He heard very light footsteps. Kakashi was on the move towards him. He jumped higher in the trees and then across to another one. A searing pain made him flinch, and his leg gave out.

Amaya looked up to him with a crooked grin. She yanked her knife out of his leg and water trickled down onto her face. The duplication flipped downwards, slamming his foot in her stomach with unrestrained momentum. Blood splattered from her mouth and she staggered backwards on the branch, clinging with only chakara. Suien took the opening and chucked his fist across her face. The girl dropped down and swept her leg to the side, tripping the duplicate out of the tree.

Suien's bunshin shouted during his decent to earth, and his body splashed into the water.

"Amaya-chan."

The girl gasped and whirled around, throwing a shuriken with the motion.

Kakashi caught it out of the air and handed it back to her. "Be careful with that."

"Sorry." The two shifted behind some leaves and concealed their location. Splashing caught Amaya's attention. The water on the ground had given away someone's location. Her eyes landed on Suien just as he slipped out of view.

A sharp, cold piece of metal pressed under her chin and she was suddenly jerked backwards. "What?!" She glanced to the side and Kakashi peered over her shoulder, grin twisting through the fabric of his cloth. Her cobalt eyes widened. "Henge."

"Yes."

Amaya let out a cry of pain as the blade dug into her throat. Her image vanished in smoke. Suien cursed and backed into the leaves again.

The two ally Jounins exchanged glances behind the bushes near their target. Kakashi nodded confidently, and Amaya slipped up into the tree. Kakashi stepped into the open. He waited, making no move to leave his position. The copy-nin wanted an open battle.

Water splashed as Suien dropped down from a tree. "Shiringan no Kakashi, eh?"

The masked Jounin looked over to the missing nin. His hands were casually pocketed. "Some say so."

Suien's lips curled into a grin. "Let me see it," he demanded.

"No." Kakashi waved a dismissive hand, silhouetted by moonlight and reflected on the ankle deep water that covered the land.

The opponent frowned and shifted his foot to the side. The ripples their subtle movements created collided between them. "No? Why not?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed upon him. "It would be a bother."

Suien did not cover his anger. The Jounin charged towards Kakashi, reaching his arms to the sides and tossing eight shuriken at him. Light flashed as Kakashi knocked them out of the air with collected precision. Suien skidded to a halt, a spray of water accenting the motion. A small smile flickered to life as he disappeared.

Kakashi whirled around and canceled Suien's kunai with his own. The two matched strength in an attempt to knock the other away. Suien threw a punch at Kakashi's head, but that too was blocked and matched. A kick swung at Kakashi's side, and he took the blow, sliding to the side with the force.

Suien flipped to Kakashi's side. The man's hand shot out for Kakashi's head. His fingers curled around the black cloth of the hitae-ate and wrenched backwards. The missing nin disappeared, Kakashi's headband included.

Kakashi stiffened, alone in the open area. The Jounin's grey eye closed and head bowed slightly. His hands clenched.

"A scar." Suien's voice came from in front of Kakashi. The water shifted around Kakashi's ankles as the man walked forward. "A pity it spoiled your surely pretty face, Hatake-san."

The Jounin's eyes snapped open with such ferociousness it made Suien gasp and step backwards. Kakashi didn't move. The pupil of the Shiringan eye slowly rotated. It was fixed on the man like a hawk after prey.

Suien quickly regained composure. The hitae-ate was tossed through the air and it splashed when it hit ground. "Excellent." He chuckled lowly, leaping back once to put some ground between the two. "_Now_ let's see what _the_ Shiringan no Kakashi can do." Suien's hands began to flip together.

Kakashi copied.

"Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu!" both simultaneously shouted. The water they stood in was sucked up as two giant, spinning pillars of water lifted into the air. The pillars morphed into the shape of a dragon and stalled momentarily when it could no longer successfully intake more water. They charged one another, only remotely handicapped by the poor location. Trees cracked and crashed in the night, and a fine mist was sprayed as the two jutsus collided and tangled with one another, fighting for dominance.

Suien chuckled lowly as his technique began to win over the copy-nin's. "I suppose a copycat is never quite as good as the original!" He laughed whole-heartedly. It was prematurely cut by the copy-nin's returned expression.

Kakashi smirked, eyes locking with the water Jounin's.

A glint of metal blinded Suien, and a blade suddenly pressed under his neck. His eyes widened as he tilted his head to see his unknown attacker. "A-Amaya-chan? Where did you-"

"I thought you knew, Suien-sensei," She grinned. "I'm always behind you."

The explosion of water from the disengaged jutsu matched Suien's scream. The two dragons were released from their combat and the great wave fell back to earth. Its body rebounded into the air in the form of grey mist.

When the spray faded, it revealed a panting Kozue Amaya. Pink swirls graced the water at her feet. She stared down at the limp form before her, and then dropped the bloody kunai to her side. "Bastard Jounin."

Kakashi walked towards her and kneeled down halfway. He picked up his hitae-ate and tied it in place. "Mm," he nodded agreement.

---

Moonlight blanketed the land like a low hanging fog, granting all objects a silver-white sheen. Kakashi and Amaya walked side by side back to the Hero Stone, near which Iruka was previously hidden away. Their eyes landed on the shape of a body sprawled next to the memorial. Beside it was a second, smaller body of an owl. Iruka gurgled and moaned.

Amaya ran ahead of Kakashi, a slight limp in her step. "Iruka-kun!" She dropped to her knees by his side, quickly checking his health.

The silver-haired Jounin was second to approach. He placed a hand on his hip, staring down at the Chuunin through one grey orb. "Iruka-san, didn't I tell you to stay put?"

"Ehh? Kakashi-san?" Iruka tried lifting his head, but a sudden rushing, pounding headache stopped the motion. Instead he lifted his arm in acknowledgement of their presence. "Good afternoon?"

Amaya stared into his glazed eyes. "We need to get him to the hospital, Kakashi-kun."

He nodded. "I'll bring med-nins here. If we move him too much, he'll loose blood. Keep a close eye on him, Amaya-chan." Kakashi disappeared.

Amaya started to rip cloth from the edge of her shirt. She tied it above the wound on Iruka's leg so it would act as a tourniquet. The Chuunin squirmed. "Hold still, Iruka-kun. You'll hurt yourself more." She ripped off another strip and pressed down on the sensei's shoulder, trying to reduce the bleeding.

"Aaaaaah…" Iruka moaned louder. "Amaya-chan…I doubt I could hurt myself anymore than I already…" He paused to take in a deep, careful breath of air. "Have."

Amaya gave him a soft smile. "Why are you out here in the open? What if we failed and Suien had come back here?"

"Actually…I knew he was dead before I came out…." He winced. "Nooo, it hurts."

Amaya's pressure on the wound didn't relent. "I would rather you not bleed out…" She brushed his bangs out of his eyes. "Don't just assume silence means its over."

"…Ok." Iruka graced her with a half smile. His lips were cracked and bleeding.

White clad ninja surged out of the trees, five in total, instantaneously surrounding Amaya and Iruka. One of them looked suspiciously familiar. The almost amused glint in the man's eyes sparked a memory in Iruka's mind. "Hey, didn't we just bandage that limb?"

Iruka groaned. "Please, no…"

Tekki, the hawk-nosed, golden eyed med-nin, shook his head. "What have you been _doing_, Iruka-sensei?"

A female med-nin approached Amaya, gently gripping the girl's shoulders and guiding her to stand so the other nins had room to work. "You did well."

The squad nodded in unison. Tekki motioned for the two bearing a stretcher to pick up their cargo. "Let's see what we've got this time, eh?" He ran a pair of critical goldenrod eyes over Iruka as the man was lifted up on the stretcher. "Kunai wound here, kunai wound there. And there, and there, and there and there. Oh, and there too, that's a surprise. We've got a broken bone, again, and that toe there looks like it's broken too." The med nin rubbed his chin. "Got a couple of ribs cracked too. Ouch. Gotta hurt."

Iruka glared at him.

"Yeah, think you've got a concussion too. You've got this crazed look to you. Mm, definitely going to have to keep overnight observation. You guys ready for another one?"

The female sighed. "Tekki-san, you're going to get yourself killed if you keep teasing injured ninja."

"Hell, Riku-san, they don't like sympathy. Makes 'em soft. Now then, let's get- oh, look at that wrist. Missed that one. I think a couple of bones in your hand…eh, we'll sort that out."

Iruka moaned, if possible, louder than he'd been doing the past five minutes.

Tekki bowed his head to Kakashi, then to Amaya. "He'll be stable and sane by tomorrow, I assure you."

"Tekki-san, these combined injuries are going to take at least two w-"

"Tomorrow, tomorrow." Another hand signal was flashed through the air and the med-nin darted off, leaving both Jounin alone in the torn clearing.

Amaya shuddered and shook her head. "I hope he's Ok…"

"Amaya-chan, you still haven't completed your mission." Kakashi looked over his shoulder to where Suien's body had been left.

Amaya's eyes widened a fraction. Some hunter nin she was, forgetting to destroy the body immediately. With a glance through the trees, she could see its distinct form. That was a relief, and yet, a sobering, depressing affect took over her mind. Suien had been her sensei, the Jounin who had taken her into his home, into his life. He was more than a sensei. The man used to be a parent and a friend to her. "Kakashi-kun, go ahead and tend to your wounds." She'd do this alone… "I'll be right after you."

"Alright." The Jounin nodded, understanding the expression on her face. He started off through the woods towards the village.

Amaya slowly approached the body and then kneeled down by it, uncaring of the blood and water now soaking her to the bone. The dim, natural luminescence of the air cast shadows across his face. Her hand lifted and she pushed down his eyelids and traced his cheek bone. "I… am really very sorry, Suien-sensei…" Amaya formed the seals that she'd rehearsed in her mind since the day she left Takigakure. With a palm on his chest, the body turned to dust and disappeared into the ground. "Mission completed…."

"Shiiiit. I never liked hunter nins for a reason, Kuro-kun." Amaya stiffened as a hardly audible whisper tickled her left ear. There was no presence next to her nor could she sense anything even if she strained her capabilities.

"Nor did I, Kuro-kun."

Amaya's heart rate skyrocketed and with a gasp, she turned around so quickly that she landed on her bottom. Her eyes flickered around to find no one behind her.

"That is something I have not seen before, Kuro-kun. A hunter nin so silly."

"'A silly hunter nin,' Kuro-kun. Don't speak so strangely."

"Strange is as strange begets, Nii-san." Leaves were stirred by a lazy breeze, which made it seem as though the forest had been brought to life and was dancing to a melody only it could hear. The voices, just as the wind, were not coming from any particular direction. However, whenever these ninja spoke, their words were soft, tentative, and close. No shadows belied their locations; no movement of leaves or insignificant sound was given for her to pick up on.

Amaya slowly stood up from the draining water and produced her last kunai knife. Her blue eyes flickered around, searching desperately for the origin of the voices. "Step forward," the demand was interrupted by a nervous crack of her voice.

"Hoho, silly thing. What a strange girl, Kuro-kun!"

"Yes, yes! Poor Suien-sama…I will miss playing with him."

"Come now, Kuro-kun, we aren't children anymore. We do not _play_, we…_entertain_."

"I suppose so," came the begrudged response. For a split second, Amaya saw a pair of brilliant golden eyes peering at her from the underbrush to her right. They vanished.

Amaya turned, kunai at the ready but not quite willing to let go of it until she knew the exact location.

"I want to pet her, Nii-san."

"No, Kuro-kun. Maybe later."

"But I want to, Nii-san…" This time, the whisper had been even lower, and Amaya felt breath on the back of her neck for an instant.

"Absolutely not!"

Silence.

After a stiff moment, the voice continued, "Ahh, no Suien corpse to retrieve. We must go Kuro-kun."

"…..Naaa….." There was a scraping noise, metal on metal, nearby. "But you're going to promise me I get this one."

"Fine. I get the other two."

"What?! No! I want the bloody one!"

"You get HER! _I_ want the bloody one _and_ the copy-nin!"

Amaya's eyes widened. She couldn't stop her body from trembling, and she lifted her freezing hand to the back of her neck. The Takigakure nin wouldn't be able to escape until she was sure of their locations. "P… pet?" she murmured softly. What _freaks_ were these people?

"Selfish brat," the argument continued.

"Kuro-kun is the selfish one." One of the ninjas had obviously hit the other because the second, identical voice ushered a low curse.

"We have to go now, Amaya-chan."

"Yes, dearly sorry. We were hoping you wouldn't be alive anymore. It makes our burden so much more troublesome, eh, Nii-san?"

"It does."

"See you later! Tell your friends the shadows are smiling tonight." This was apparently very funny to her concealed visitors, for they erupted in raucous laughter. Again, one of them must have hit the other because there was a loud 'thud' and a cry of pain. A strong wind current brushed over Konoha's forest. After the leaves settled, silence reigned.


	10. Two Birds, One Stone

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Ten: Two Birds, One Stone**_

Upon word of Suien's demise and Iruka's hospitalization, relief and anxiety managed to negate each other, leaving the Shinobi of Konoha feeling relatively dazed but oddly unaffected. They mourned their fallen comrades, they wished Iruka health, and when they found time, they cursed Suien's name over a glass of sake. The Missions Office experienced a sudden influx of requests which left the ninjas of Konoha working overtime. Shinobi went on with their commissions, and the citizens of Konoha continued to live unaware of the struggle that had taken place forty-eight hours ago.

For the past fifty-six hours, Iruka had been held hostage in the critical condition wing. He felt no relief in the hospital because as soon as he'd close his eyes to nap, Tekki was there with some sarcastic comment that triggered Iruka's gag reflex. Overall, the experience had not been pleasant. Iruka was in pain, yet he felt partly numb, and by now, the sensei had grown quite sick of wise-cracks.

"Hey, Iruka-san. You look like shit." Kakashi's voice made Iruka twitch dangerously.

"Kakashi-san!" He turned his head towards the Jounin and grinned brightly. "Could you come here so I can strangle you?"

"My pleasure." Kakashi strolled across the room. Naturally, Iruka's hands shot towards Kakashi's neck, but it was quickly deflected by Icha Icha Paradise. "How are you feeling today, Iruka?"

"Eh…fine." He huffed and glared at the ceiling, pointedly ignoring Kakashi. Or, at the very least, he tried to. His friend's lack of honorifics tinted his cheeks red.

The Jounin grinned. "Oh, that's wonderful news." Kakashi had a seat in the visitor's chair, ignoring the Chuunin's suspicious glance. "Naruto-kun, he says he's fine. You can come in."

"Wai-"

"Iruka-sensei!"

"Wait, Naruto-kun! Don't hug me!"

But once again, Iruka spoke too late. Naruto pelted through the door and launched at Iruka, hugging him tightly. Iruka flinched and squirmed as he became much sorer. He swore his ribs had been cracked again. "Waaaah! Iruka-sensei! They wouldn't let me in yesterday. So I tried to sneak in and it almost worked too, but see, I could get past the doctors easily. But the nurses wouldn't fall for my jutsu…"

"Naruto-kun… you didn't use-"

"Sexy no jutsu!"

Iruka sensed the boy was about to demonstrate and he quickly reached out, thwapping Naruto upside the head. "Stop!"

Kakashi laughed, looking over to the blushing Iruka. "Anyway," Kakashi said as he began to read his book. "I came to tell you that Kozue Amaya plans on leaving for Takigakure soon. Either tonight or tomorrow."

"Amaya-chan's leaving?" The Chuunin paused in ruffling Naruto's hair.

Kakashi nodded. "Yes. She says that she really feels like she needs to get home. She'll stop by the hospital before she leaves." He paused as he looked up from his book. "I tried convincing her to stay until you're released, but she's very adamant about leaving as soon as possible."

"Amaya…"

"What?!" The Genin exclaimed. "That ultra cool, ultra hot hunter-nin from Takigakure is _leaving_ already?" Naruto pouted, absently prodding Iruka's cheek.

Naruto's current sensei nodded reflectively. "She _is_ good looking, isn't she?"

"Naruto-kun, Kakashi-san, please…" Iruka sighed.

"Well, Naruto-kun, unless you can convince her otherwise, she'll be packing up."

The boy gained that familiar glint in his eyes, and his face lit up, the usual Uzumaki determination setting in. "Okay! I'm going to find something to keep Amaya-sama in Konoha! Good bye, Iruka-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!"

"N-Naruto-kun, wait!" Iruka sighed as Naruto disappeared out the door. "Kakashi-san…It's absurd, but I can't help thinking you did that on purpose."

"What a strange accusation, Iruka-san." Kakashi looked back to his reading. After fifteen minutes of silence and page flipping, there was a small tap on the door. The sitting man perked up, and without looking to Iruka for confirmation, he said, "Come in!"

The door opened and Amaya peered in, eyes flickering around the room. "Naruto-kun is hard to elude…"

"He's also extremely fast." Iruka sent her a grin, waving her inside. "G'afternoon, Amaya-chan!"

She grinned back at him and shut the door behind her. "I must say, I've never seen Kage Bunshin no Jutsu before. He's quite determined to keep me here, I understand."

"Well," Iruka offered, "he admires you."

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head slowly.

Amaya noticed this, but didn't interpret it. "I, uh, came to say good-bye, actually, Iruka-kun."

The sensei's grin wavered. "Yes, Kakashi-san told me. You've completed your mission and it needs to be reported back to your village. It's a ninja's way."

She nodded, pocketing her hands and shifting from foot to foot. Apparently her pack was still at Kakashi's apartment, so she would at least be in Konoha for a little while longer. "Mm. I never expected leaving would be the hardest part."

Iruka held out a hand. "It always is. But they say that a quick goodbye is less painful than a drawn out farewell. So good bye, Amaya."

Amaya walked forward and looked at his hand. Instead, she hugged him. Amaya let go of him and then looked to Kakashi.

Kakashi waited until he reached the end of the page before closing the book and glancing upwards. "See you around!" She wasn't going anywhere too quickly, so he wouldn't bother with a drawn out good bye. However, "Do I get a hug too?"

There was a soft knocking on the door before Amaya could respond and a quiet, wispy voice called through. "Iruka-san," it began, "would you like some lunch now?" He'd refused food previously and the med nins were hesitant to force it on him. You just didn't force things on Umino Iruka.

"Ahh, yeah. Come in…"

A white clothed ninja entered, bowing his head to both Jounin visitors. His lengthy white hair was streaming down into Iruka's bowl of soup yet he didn't seem to notice this. The man had a hesitance to his movement as he shuffled over to the bedside, setting down the items balancing on his tray. He was an unusual addition to the medical team that neither of the Konoha Shinobi present recognized very well, though he seemed the type to know. His white hair attracted the most attention but as one's eye swept, the white cloth that hung over the right side of his face caught the rest of the attention. The nin's eyes were pale, glazed hazel and his lips were pale blue. "Good afternoon, Iruka-san. Are you feeling well today?"

"Oh, yes. Thank you, Kuro-san."

Amaya stiffened. That voice… Soft and defined, words said in such a way that made it feel as though they were being whispered in your ear from behind. "K…" Her gaze slowly became unfrozen from Iruka and her breath quickened by a beat. "Kuro…. Kuro-san? That _is_ your name, correct?"

Had she gone mad?

"Yes. I am Harogami Kuro." The man smiled, half of it hidden. Kuro was about to add something when he spotted an ivory strand floating around in Iruka's food. He instead began apologizing profusely and vanished out the door with the gloop in hand.

Iruka laughed. "He's odd, but he's been good company."

Amaya's attention was fixed on the door as if it had threatened her in some manor. "Company?" Amaya had been careful not to disclose the encounter she'd had with two ninja the night she'd disposed of Suien's body. Was that a mistake? The decision to leave Konoha was based upon the desire to draw them away from the people she'd grown to love, but apparently their plans were already in motion. _"I want to pet her, Nii-san." "No, Kuro-kun. Maybe later."_ Her hand began to tremble, and she quickly pocketed it away.

"Something wrong, Amaya-chan?" Kakashi glanced her up and down.

"Eh-? What?" Amaya blinked owlishly and looked back to them. "Oh, oh. No, nothing." She shook her head, starting for the door. "I forgot something, but I'll be back quick." The door shut behind her. Amaya needed to splash water on her face, find room to breathe in the restroom or something.

Iruka frowned, eyeing the door skeptically. "Strange…"

Kuro popped in once again, this time carrying two bowls. He set both down on the bedside table, motioning to the second bowl and glancing at Kakashi. "For you." The man half bowed.

"Kuro-san," Iruka's attention was quickly diverted. "This is Hakate Kakashi."

"Of course, no one could forget such a, ahh…a face?" The med nin's brow furrowed with worried contemplation. He tried again. "Name. Person."

"It's fine," Kakashi raised a hand with a slight grin. The med-nins were interesting people. "And I'm not partial to hospital food."

Kuro found this funny and allowed himself a short, quiet laugh. "I'll take this back then."

"No, I'll take it."

"Both of them, Iruka-san?"

"Yeah. Amaya-chan might want something when she returns." The Chuunin smiled.

This, the med nin also found amusing, and he laughed again. "Want this? This poison? Haha, well, if that's what you want."

"Thank you, Kuro-san."

"Please, call me Kuro-kun." Kuro grinned, nodding to both of them and exiting.

Iruka lay back down and closed his eyes. "Kuro-_kun_ has been helping me with my…paranoia…" The sensei gestured to the window. "I can see and hear a bird and nothing happens."

Kakashi laughed, leaning forward. "Is that so, Iruka-san? Well, then, we should just celebrate, ne?"

"Kakashi-san…" The man half-heartedly glared before shrugging and submitting to the urge to laugh.

---

The hospital halls were usually buzzing with activity between all of the nurses and doctors and patients that passed from one room to another. However, in this close observation wing, motion and noise was kept to a minimum. That is why when Kuro moved, no matter how small he might have seemed, the action was significant. Harogami Kuro swept down the hall, empty tray in hand. Ahead of him, a duplicate of himself swept down the opposite direction.

"Good afternoon, Kuro-kun." He called.

"Good afternoon, Kuro-kun." He called.

Both men continued on their way, but a door swinging open in the middle of the hallway stopped them. Both turned in unison and said, "Good afternoon, Amaya-chan."

Amaya let the restroom door swing shut behind her. Blue eyes flickered between the two, unsure of what to think or how to respond. "Uh… good… afternoon, Kuro-kuns...."

"Kuro-kun," the second Kuro spoke, turning to his twin. "Did you visit Iruka-sensei yet?"

"Of course. Did you?"

"Nope. I'm going now."

"Oh, well! Tell him not to skip dinner this time."

"Naturally, Nii-san."

Both grinned over at the Taki shinobi. "See you, Amaya-chan!"

"Wait!" The hunter-nin stopped them both. A chill ran up her spine when both stopped and turned simultaneously. Her heart rate jumped with her next words. "If it's me you're after, leave them out of it. I'm going tonight, so you won't have to bother with them anymore."

"What?" They blinked.

"I know it's you." She pointed at each one in turn. "The other night, with Suien."

One of the Kuros smiled politely. Though his lips seemed to move, his words were inexplicably delayed by a few seconds, tickling the insides of her ears. "We are not after you, so you may save your life if you wish. Leave now, and we won't pluck your feathers."

"Wait, and we will chop off your head."

"We seek but one."

"Maybe two."

Amaya gasped and her eyes narrowed. She took the opportunity to sling a shuriken at the closest Kuro. "You sons of a bitch!"

The shuriken vanished. It simply ceased to exist in space. "Bye, Amaya-chan!" One Kuro watched as his brother left.

Amaya's fists clenched and she dashed towards Iruka's room. A white blur came up behind her and Kuro's eyes locked with hers. The moment quickly vanished and momentum carried him through the doorway. He was a demon… "Afternoon, Iruka-san!" Kuro shut the door behind him.

Amaya wrenched it open and entered. The Shinobi stared at her; Iruka, with his bowl pressed to his lips, Kakashi glancing up from his book and Kuro sitting on the edge of the hospital bed.

"I'm not leaving Konoha," she stated firmly. For some reason unbeknownst to Kakashi and Iruka, it seemed directed towards the med nin.

"Really?" Iruka's head tilted away from the bowl. "Why the sudden change? What about your mission, Amaya?"

She pointed at Kuro, glare rising into her expression. "Get out."

Iruka set his bowl down and raised a brow. "Amaya-chan, he's come to change my bandages…"

"Get- out- now." She struggled to keep her words steady. The girl seemed flustered and irritated.

"Amaya-chan," The sensei's voice was firmer, exasperation tinged his words. "Please, calm dow-"

"He was there the night Suien died," she suddenly cut in. This immediately silenced the shinobi. "He and his brother."

Kuro had rolled up one of Iruka's pant legs, unraveling the old, dirty bandages. He stopped, glanced up, and shook his head. "Excuse me?"

"Amaya-chan…"

Kakashi observed the conversation carefully, but he did not speak up himself.

"Iruka, Kakashi, he was there when I disposed of the body. The med nins came for Iruka and took him away, then I told Kakashi-san I wanted to do it alone." Her voice wavered slightly. "They…." _I want the bloody one AND the copy-nin!_ "They're after you two."

"Amaya, what reason would they have to come after _me_?" Iruka winced as his leg was shifted. Kuro ushered a soft apology. "Kakashi-san, I could understand. But think about it Amaya; a Chuunin ninja that hasn't participated in an active mission for several years, with little renown. Why would these two so blatantly reveal themselves to you, drop hints as to what they want, and then hide out in the open?"

"To make me look crazy when I tell you so," she ushered a blunt response.

The man sighed. This was disturbingly like standing in the classroom with Konohamaru… "That's one reason. But what do these men have to _gain_ from doing this?"

"Don't ask _me_ Iruka-san!"

He'd give it one more try. "Amaya-chan, wouldn't I be dead by now if they wanted me _dead_? Kuro-kun- both of them have been taking care of me since my arrival. They've had plenty of opportunities to carry out whatever they needed to do."

Kuro finished and gently patted the sensei's leg.

Amaya turned to Kakashi with hopeful eyes.

Kakashi looked down at his book.

The med nin sighed dejectedly. "I'm sorry?"

"Just say nothing more." Iruka pulled his leg back under the sheet. "I don't want to hear anything about it. I'm tired, and I just want to rest in peace."

Kuro's polite smile returned. "You finished with that soup, Iruka-san? Kuro-kun will be back later with dinner. He'll take care of it then." He had now moved on to helping Iruka remove his shirt to tend to the mass of bandages around the man's torso. Kuro hummed as he worked.

Iruka was staring out the window, doing his best to avoid the med-nin and both Kakashi and Amaya. He sincerely wished they'd leave; it was embarrassing enough not to be able to wash and bandage his own wounds.

The bittersweet tune continued as Kuro moved on to Iruka's arms.

"Kuro-san…could you…please, come back later. I-"

Kuro instantaneously responded by hastily finishing one bandage. He then carefully aided Iruka in redressing. "Yes. Sorry. I'm very sorry."

"Kakashi-san, Amaya-chan. I'm going to rest now."

Amaya's eyes fell to the ground and Kakashi stood up. "I'll check back in on you later tonight then." The Jounin nodded farewell.

---

Kakashi placed a cup of tea on the coffee table in front of Amaya. She thanked him briefly and leaned forward, picking it up and then settling back into the couch. The Konoha Jounin sat down next to her, his own cup in hand.

"I made a scene…"

The Jounin nodded, watching her carefully. "What happened, Amaya-chan?"

Amaya's eyes fell away from Kakashi in an attempt to avoid meeting the analytical gaze. "After you went ahead, I stopped to dispose of Suien's body." She closed her eyes, trying to recall it in the best detail she could. "And just after I did, I heard voices. It was…like someone was whispering in my ear. They said things like 'that's why I never liked hunter-nins' and 'what a silly hunter'. Jests and comments about me."

"How many voices?"

"Two, though they sounded exactly alike. But they called each other…Kuro-kun and Nii-san." Her blue eyes looked up to Kakashi. "I told them that I knew they were there, trying to get them to speak up again. I… I couldn't feel them. I couldn't sense them at all, and they didn't give away their location." She fidgeted as the feeling of that night's frigid air came back in her memory. She had been soaked to the bone and worn out from the fight. It was a mistake to believe that Suien had been alone the entire time. She sipped from her cup, letting out a deep breath.

"What else?" Kakashi asked.

"'I want to pet her, Nii-san.'," she recited. The voice had haunted her dreams. "That's what one of them said." Her hand lifted to the back of her neck. "They were disappointed that Suien hadn't succeeded in killing me, and they were further disappointed when his body had been destroyed. Then…" a deep breath, "They spoke of you two. Mentioning that they wanted Iruka and you…. They were arguing over who would get which of us, it was just so bizarre."

Kakashi nodded slowly. Amaya's abrupt desire to leave with haste suddenly fell into place. "You should have said something…"

"Kakashi, those two med nins caring for Iruka are them. I would recognize those voices anywhere." Amaya looked at him desperately. "You believe me, right?"

Kakashi gazed back silently. "I do."

---

Quiet humming echoed down the halls of the hospital, and a swishing of cloth followed in its wake. Words were occasionally weaved into the melody but it otherwise remained uninterrupted. Kuro walked alone, though, to him, he could never truly be alone. His brother was his shadow who followed spiritually if not physically. His brother would follow him to the pits of hell if he so chose to go, and he would follow his brother. Ah, yes, they were the perfect team.

Suien was a pleasant addition, a welcome change from the redundancy that had thus far been their lives. He was -_had been_- a little weird, and his constant need to play mind games with everyone had become tiresome after a while… But still, it was depressing he had died so quickly. Kuro had been growing quite fond of his 'teammate'. Oh well, people came and people died. That couldn't be changed. Rather, _no_. Kuro grinned, running a finger down the wall as he passed. It could. People died, but they could be brought back. You'd have to have the right knowledge and sufficient chakara, but it was entirely possible.

Kuro and Kuro did it all the time.

He mused on what could have happened if Suien's body had been left out in the open just a _little_ longer. Perhaps they could have had fun with the corpse….

The humming ceased, and the medical ninja glanced down at his gloved hands. Oh, he'd forgotten to bring Iruka-san's dinner. Most unfortunate. After a moment's contemplation, Kuro mentally shrugged it off and opened the door to his favorite patient's room. "Good evening, Iruka-san." Hm. He was sleeping.

Kuro stepped inside and shut the door behind him, examining the sleeping Chuunin under the moonlight. No doubt this one would be sleeping peacefully tonight. Kuro-kun had taken care of the Birds. For now. It wouldn't do to interfere with the master's plans for too long. The ninja would get angry and really, Kuro didn't think he could bring _himself_ back to life. He tilted his head to the side, shrugged and sat down on the edge of the hospital bed. As he sensed a high level ninja coming, he slid over to the chair instead, resuming his song.

Kakashi pushed open the door and stood, a silhouette framed by the yellow light from the hallway. "Good evening, Kuro-san." He reached over and flicked a switch. The moon was drowned by artificial light. "He's sleeping this early?"

"Yes. Very weak. He needs a few more days before we can release him." Kuro smiled, standing and offering his chair.

Kakashi shook his head. "I'm fine." He shut the door behind him and walked towards the window, leaning against the wall there. It gave him a good view of both men and the door. "Is he healing well? No infections or other obstacles?"

The med-nin shook his head. "None. If anything, he's been recovering at a fairly steady pace."

"Really." Kakashi's eye switched over to the Chuunin. He was sleeping so peacefully. "You didn't drug him, did you?" He'd never seen Iruka so relaxed.

Kuro's laughter was oddly pleasant. "No, no. Of course not. He refused any sort of drugs upon his arrival here and has continued to refuse them. I merely dispelled the jutsu that had been afflicting him."

This caught Kakashi's attention. "What jutsu was it?"

"I'm not sure. I didn't recognize it; some sort of genjutsu, obviously, but a strange, complicated…" His voice trailed off. "Well, it took my brother and I several hours of attempts, but we managed to get rid of it."

"How did it lift?"

Kuro's gaze slowly drifted over to Kakashi. He'd been staring periodically at Iruka and out at the darkened sky. "By the usual method. However, we found that objects somehow became tied into it. We're still not sure how it works, but Kuro happened to stumble upon this bag of feathers in that drawer-" He cut himself off.

"I see." Kakashi offered. "That would explain the birds, perhaps." To Kuro, the Jounin seemed to slowly loose interest in the topic. "Well then, as long as he's fine."

"Quite." Kuro beamed at him, sitting down in the chair. "I did forget to bring his dinner, but I suppose he won't need it. Mm." He appeared to withdraw into himself, hazel eyes becoming glazed. They cleared as he said, "Well, no other critical status patients have been admitted, so I'll keep him company." The man laughed. "People like Iruka-san are strange; you can't help but become attracted."

Kakashi openly studied the med nin. "I would have to agree."

Kuro glanced up, nerves quickly growing wracked by the critical eye. "Mm?"

Kakashi shook his head slowly, eyes switching over to Iruka. Kuro had divulged a large sum of information quite on purpose. It was almost perplexing, how this man worked, but he wouldn't let that bother him yet. "I didn't say anything of importance."

"I think," the other man began softly, "that words said to lack importance are often words that hold the most meaning."

The ninja nodded slowly, crossing his arms.

"I wonder…is it that Amaya-sama and yourself- is it that you distrust me and my brother?"

Kakashi smiled at him, almost finding humor in the question. "What shinobi trusts?"

"Ah, that is true. Or, rather, it should be." Kuro gracefully slid onto the edge of the hospital bed. "Some shinobi trust too much."

Kakashi's expression narrowed momentarily. "That is true as well." His eye flickered between Iruka and Kuro once.

A stark white glove hovered over one of Iruka's exposed feet. "Sometimes I think of this and I wonder: does my own brother trust me?"

"Only just as much as he must, I will assure you that."

The man ran his fingers over the sensei's ankle and down to his toes. Iruka shifted and turned over onto his side, back toward both of them. "You may be right. You may not. There's always uncertainty in a ninja's life."

"So it should be." Kakashi shifted away from the window to stand apart from the wall. His hands shifted to his pockets.

"You're an interesting man." He began to pet Iruka's foot like an old woman with her favorite cat.

Kakashi pointed to the man's hand. "I do believe you're disturbing him."

"Ah. No, he'll be sleeping pretty heavily I imagine. Reflex." Kuro shrugged. He made no move to stop.

Kakashi was suddenly standing next to him, hand gripping the white-clad nin's wrist. "I'm sure you've got other patients to attend to now, Harogami-san."

A maddeningly sweet smile graced Kuro's face. "Not at all. The hospital has been relatively empty lately. Iruka-san is one of the only close observation patients we have. Everything else is either broken bone or illness. Influenzas and the like." Kuro glanced down at his trapped wrist. Well that was annoying. He'd been having fun. Hmmm…his brother would be jealous of his exploits though. That was compensation, he supposed.

Kakashi ushered a threatening, "Don't touch him." His sudden defensiveness of the sleeping Iruka had nearly caught Kakashi off guard, but it didn't show.

"I _am_ one of his caretakers, Kakashi-sama."

"That gives you no place to toy with him in his sleep, Kuro-san." The grip tightened dangerously.

Kuro whimpered and uncurled his fingers. "Just offering comfort..." Hazel eyes slowly lifted to Kakashi's. "Unless you'd prefer to do so yourself."

The Jounin's grip slowly lifted, leaving Kuro's wrist bruised. "Iruka-san is fine without it." He backed off slightly, having gotten the point across.

"I should bring that food in case he wakes up," Kuro murmured, swiftly maneuvering around Kakashi and half bowing as he opened the door. Humming wafted into the room as Kuro vanished down the shaded halls. It returned again and the door opened, revealing Kuro standing out in the hall with a tray that had something unidentifiable with thick steam bellowing out from it. As he took a step inside, a shadow flashed past the window, the flapping of wings causing them both to unanimously glance toward it. "Birds are said to be omens."

Kakashi's attention reluctantly left the window in exchange for the nin.

"Night birds like that breed are considered omens of death in the village where I was born." Kuro wiped his hands on his uniform. Something had spilt off the dish. "Well, good night, Kakashi-sama." Kuro bowed his head to the Jounin.

Kakashi stared afterward. "Good night…"


	11. Look Before You Leap

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Eleven: Look Before You Leap**_

Morning for the Harogami Kuro twins started before the sun began its own morning. At three o' clock, Harogami One passed by Umino Iruka's room, carrying a tray packed with gauzes and medical creams. At 3:02, Harogami Two passed by the Chuunin's room, carrying empty bowls and cups. At 3:03, they both bid Matsuhara Tekki a good morning, and at 3:05, both vanished from Konoha. An alert was raised when the two were discovered missing at about six AM. This, however, quickly escalated into an alarm when Kakashi was gently prodded awake by the sun rays streaming in Iruka's hospital window. The staff conducted a thorough search under order of Hatake Kakashi and Matsuhara Tekki, and by noon, the Team One shinobi were gathering at the hospital for a meeting concerning two Konohagakure missing nin.

An hour and a half later, the sound of a shutting door and scuffling feet brought Iruka out of deep, dreamless sleep. His eyes cracked open to allow light to enter, and upon adjusting to that, he rolled over and looked upon Team One. He sat up, sniffing and crinkling his nose in disgust. His eyes landed on Asuma, who casually sat in the visitor's chair, cigarette in the corner of his mouth. The man was smoking in the hospital… Along side Asuma was Genma, Nakura, Kurenai, Kakashi, and Amaya. His eyes narrowed in irritation and suspicion. Without dignity, he demanded, "What the hell is going on? Why are you all _here_?"

"Eh, concerned co-workers?" Asuma ventured around his cigarette.

As his senses came back to him, Iruka's anger gradually faded but had not yet disappeared. "Try again."

"Sorry," The man shrugged. "Didn't think that far ahead."

Kakashi shot an unreadable look to Asuma. "Harogami Kuro and… Harogami Kuro are both missing," he muttered. The Jounin's voice made Iruka turn his gaze. Kakashi looked tired and almost stressed, yet he still leaned against the window with his arms crossed as if it were a normal day. "They left Konoha at approximately 3:15 this morning."

The Chuunin blinked. "What?"

Nakura lifted a hand and waved slightly to steal the Chuunin's attention away from Kakashi. "Apparently, those two were plotting against Kakashi-sama. Kakashi might have threatened their mission by staying in your room last night." She looked oddly jealous. "They're missing nin now. It seems as though you and Kakashi were -or still are- the targets."

"…What?"

Amaya met gazes with Iruka when the Chuunin looked over to her in disbelief.

"Amaya-chan explained it to me last night," Kakashi offered. "I came to the hospital to look after you. Had an interesting confrontation with Harogami Kuro number One last night."

This information, Iruka was having a hard time digesting. "_Why_?"

The silver-haired ninja merely shrugged. "They were in cahoots with Kekemoro Suien. That's all we know as of this moment. We have ANBU and hunter nins looking for them at the moment, but they've remained elusive for the past few hours."

Kurenai shifted slightly at her position against the wall near Kakashi. "We've been commissioned to keep watch until further notice."

"And," Asuma cut in, "that's translated to 'we'll be stalking you until further notice'." Genma laughed at this comment from beside Asuma.

Nakura crossed her arms and shot a barely concealed scowl to her copy nin senior. "Kakashi-san has the pleasure of being your personal body guard."

"Don't let it get to you." Asuma spoke as he stood up. "They're obviously crazy bastards who decided to have fun with an unsuspecting Chuunin. We've got this covered, though." He nodded to Genma and the others before he walked out the door.

Iruka's eyes fell into his lap where his hands were starting to wring each other. "…Kuro-kun…."

"I'll be seeing you around, Iruka-sensei." Kurenai left as well. Nakura followed in a poof of smoke, leaving Amaya and Kakashi to linger with the injured man.

Amaya shifted uncomfortably. "I've agreed to stay in Konoha until the situation is under control. It'll help keep worry down, since the Harogami brothers haven't been located yet." The girl offered a smile and she tried an optimistic approach, "Kakashi-kun believes that they are the source of your bird problems. Which means that as soon as they're taken care of, you won't have to worry anymore."

Kakashi's attention landed discreetly upon Iruka, who didn't seem to be listening but eventually nodded. The Jounin spoke, "You'll be checked out at four pm today, and I'll take you back to my apartment where you can finish recovering."

Iruka leaned his head back, staring at the blank ceiling. His fidgeting hands had stilled. "They could have made their move. At any moment…I could have been asleep, the medicine could have been fake, the soup could have been-" _Want this? This poison? Haha, well, if that's what you want. _"-poisoned. They could have easily…" A wave of sickness gripped Iruka.

"But they didn't." Amaya pointed out. "Which means that they don't want you _dead_."

"What the hell would they want with me _alive_?" Iruka suddenly demanded heatedly, hands twisting in the covers once again.

"You're an Academy sensei," Kakashi murmured, looking away from Iruka and out the window. "You know all about forbidden jutsu." This made a stiff, tense silence seize the room. "You have average abilities, average looks, average popularity, no living family or lovers, and a regular, stable life. Konoha Shinobi and students would miss you, but other than that, you're the perfect candidate for someone who's running an illegal summon or ritual."

"Well…" Amaya attempted to soften the blow, "That's the theory, anyway."

---

For the third time in Kakashi's life, he was graced with a very drunk, very unstable sensei. Iruka had stepped foot in Kakashi's apartment, walked directly towards the cabinets, produced a bottle of sake, and shamelessly downed it on his own. He had no desire to be sober at the moment. If it was his choice, he'd gladly stay intoxicated for at least another week. Iruka stated this to Kakashi as the Jounin pulled off his sandals at the door, then took another long gulp.

Kakashi watched his Chuunin friend pull out another bottle of alcohol and smack it down on the kitchen table. Only then did Kakashi vaguely wonder when he'd collected all of the sake in his house. Asuma's name came to mind. He walked over and fiddled with the air-conditioning monitor, and then pulled off his vest, tossing it on his couch. "You're going to die of a bad liver, Iruka-san."

"Oh well." Iruka raised his glass cheerfully. "Kanpai!"

"Aiya…" Kakashi turned to find Iruka guzzling another glass in the kitchen. He glanced around his apartment to be sure that it wasn't tampered with. The Shinobi deemed it safe, and he sat down on the couch, pulling his bare feet up onto the cushion. "I went to check out your apartment, Iruka-san. The living room has been cleared out and the wall was repaired. However, they're still ripping out the water damaged flooring."

"I see." The Chuunin was balancing his tiny glass on the palm of his hand. "Easy come easy go, Kakashi-kun."

Not with the name again… It was as if Iruka had been hit with a brick. Perhaps he should have stopped him before the man got at the cabinets? He _was_ supposed to be taking _care_ of Iruka… "Sit down before you fall over, Iruka-san." That was a safe compensation.

"Iruka-_sensei_." Iruka chided, placing his cup down on the table. He missed the chair on several attempts and finally sat on the floor. "Not Iruka-san. It's so impersonal. We're friends, aren't we?"

The Jounin blinked, at first attempting to make sense of what Iruka had just said. He stood up and walked over to the man, staring down. "Yes, Iruka-sensei." He took the glass from the Chuunin, along with the sake he'd managed to root out from places Kakashi didn't even know existed. He stashed them away. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not letting you get smashed."

"Kakashiiii! I wasn't finished with that!" Kakashi's companion turned a baleful eye on the Jounin, silently pleading for another cup.

The Jounin stared back. He couldn't stand the look on the Chuunin's face, so he glanced away. "No."

Iruka struggled to get to his feet, and Kakashi soon found himself being used as a crutch, the sensei having draped an arm over his shoulders. "Please?"

Kakashi shook his head, meekly attempting to pry the sensei away.

"Idiot…" Iruka slid away, trudging over to the couch and collapsing on it face down. There was muffled comment, probably about Kakashi being a stubborn bastard and not giving a poor man his sake. The Chuunin then fell silent.

Kakashi walked over, and peered over the couch. "Iruka-san?"

"….Mm?"

"Just making sure you were ok." He paused. For the first time in his life, he felt truly unsure of his assessment. "Are you ok?"

Iruka didn't answer at first. When he did chance speaking, it was only to utter a mournful, "Kuro-kun…"

Kakashi's gaze fell away from Iruka. "Right. You just stay there. If you need me, I'll be in the shower. Just knock, Ok?"

No response was given.

Kakashi disappeared into his room, shutting the door behind him.

---

Iruka was well aware that when drunk, sometimes things are said or seen that really never existed in the first place. As a result, he wasn't necessarily worried when a bird that had landed on Kakashi's windowsill started speaking to him. Its beak didn't move, but it was looking at him with purpose. _Hello Iruka-kun!_

"Kuro-san?" The man squinted. It looked like a normal crow… The Chuunin twisted around, placing his chin on the arm rest.

_Yes! How are you? Are you doing well?_

He blinked heavily. "Yeah, yeah. Is this henge?"

_No._

"G'jutsu?" He slurred. The blush in his cheeks made the school teacher look quite comical.

_No._ The bird hopped on the window sill, tilting its head to one direction and the back. _Where is Kakashi-sama?_

"Shower." Iruka said nonchalantly. He sat up and stumbled over to the window. His fingers curled around the handle, but it didn't budge. It took a long moment for him to figure out it was locked. He struggled and then opened the window to allow the crow entry. It landed on his head. "Why are you here? They're looking for you, you know."

_Yes. I wanted to visit, that's all._ It's talons shifted, digging through Iruka's hair to graze the scalp.

The man didn't seem to notice, and if he did, he didn't care. "Where is Kuro-kun?"

_Oh, around. He's somewhere. _The crow paused and looked in the direction of the shower. It's head twitched and ruffled its feathers nervously. _So then, they're looking for us? Why?_

"You want to do something to me and Kakashi."

The bird scooted forward on Iruka's head, pecking at the man's hitae-ate once. _With, maybe._ _To, not necessarily. _It looked back up. _Small apartment._

"I don't know…I like it…"

_You shouldn't drink so much, Iruka-san. _The bird scolded him. _How are your wounds? You seem well. No dreams?_

Iruka shook his head.

_It pains me, but that must be changed soon. Don't worry; Kuro and I will help you. We'll always be in your shadow._

"Why thank you, Kuro-kun."

_We're still in Konoha, Iruka-san! We shall visit when we can._

"They're looking for you," Iruka reminded the bird.

_Henge._

"Ah, that's right." Iruka yawned heavily and his eyelids closed half way as he sat on the armrest of the couch. "Do you want something to eat?"

The bird's feathers suddenly fluttered and shifted when the sound of the shower turned off. _Oh, no. I need to go now. _The man felt the bird peck at his scalp. _See ya! Say hello to Amaya-chan for me, ne?_

"Of course. Goodbye, Kuro-kun." The Chuunin watched as a crow fluttered over to the sill, turned to glance back at him, then took flight. A few feathers wafted lazily to the floor. Iruka fell backwards into the couch and buried his face in the cushion. Well, now he could stop worrying so much.

The door to Kakashi's room opened up a few minutes later and a lazy Jounin strolled out with damp locks framing his face and neck. He wore the Jounin uniform without the gloves, shoes, and vest. "Hey, Iruka-san." He shook his head quickly, spraying water droplets around him. "Were you talking to yourself again?" He placed his hands on the couch and looked down at his friend. A draft of wind ran through the living room and Kakashi lifted his head to the window. His critical eye immediately spotted three black feathers that had drifted to the floor. "Shit…" The window was quickly shut and locked. "Iruka-san. Answer me." He stared out the window, searching for any sign of disturbance.

"No, I was talking to a friend." Two weakened arms were thrust around the Jounin as he was enveloped in a hug. "I'm glad to know they're safe."

Kakashi turned around in Iruka's arms and stared down. The Chuunin proceeded to burry his face in Kakashi's chest. "Harogami Kuro?"

"Yes."

Kakashi placed his hands on Iruka's arms and pried the man away to stare him in the eye. "Was _he_ here or did a bird come?" He pointed to the feathers still on the ground.

"Bird." Iruka replied sluggishly, tilting forward.

"What did it say to you?"

The Chuunin regarded him with what must have been an attempt at skepticism. "Just wanted to know if I was well."

"Are they still in Konoha?"

"No."

Kakashi stared at Iruka's face, taking in every twitch. "Where are they, then?"

"Somewhere." Iruka murmured airily. He reached out and toyed with locks of damp Jounin hair. "Your hair."

A hand reached up and took his away from the silver locks. The Jounin's eyes narrowed. "You're a terrible, liar, Iruka-san. They're hiding here, aren't they?" His voice became sterner.

"No," said the brunette, staring at his captured hand.

"Iruka-san…" he warned. Kakashi's expression faltered. He led Iruka to the couch and set him down. Iruka was drunk, he didn't know what he was doing. Kakashi had gotten the information he needed anyway.

"Kakashi…?"

"Mm?" He looked down to the speaker.

The man smiled but said no more.

---

Seven o' clock in the evening found Kakashi walking to the hospital. Amaya had finally come back from searching with Team One and the Jounin left her in charge of watching over the slumbering Iruka. She'd scolded him for letting him drink, but that confrontation quickly faded when he walked out the door. Heads turned as he walked in the front doors of Konoha Hospital and approached the front desk. A receptionist looked up from her papers and smiled. "Good evening, Kakashi-sama. Is there someone you came to visit?"

"I need to speak to Matsuhara Tekki."

"Ah, I see." She stood up. "He should be in one of the back rooms checking some stock. Why don't you come with me, Kakashi-sama?" The woman led the way down a long hallway and opened up a door. "Tekki-san, Hatake Kakashi has come to speak to you, do you mind?"

Kakashi walked into the room and the receptionist smiled at him, bowing before leaving to do her own work.

"Ahh, Kakashi-sama." Tekki glanced over his shoulder, setting down the tower of boxes he'd been juggling. "To what reason is the Sharingan no Kakashi paying this sarcastic wit a visit?"

Kakashi got straight to the point. "How familiar were you with the Harogami brothers?"

"Hm, Kuro-kun and Kuro-kun." Tekki's hand lifted to his chin and he looked upward as he recalled memories. "Well, I knew them perhaps better than the rest of the staff. The eldest was more polite than his younger sibling. Although it can be said the younger sibling was slightly smarter than the older."

The Jounin pocketed his hands, openly scrutinizing Tekki's expressions. The med nin didn't seem to care. "What did they do with their free time?"

Tekki's attention turned to a label on a box and he frowned. "Organized stock. Ate lunch. Talked. Sang. Those boys liked to sing. Collect food trays."

"And where did they live? Any friends or family?"

"Lived out in the farther parts of Konoha forest. Near the merchant trails." Tekki pulled out a pen and scribbled something on the box label. He then seemed to change his mind and began to rip the tape off of the flaps. "Far as I know, their parents were killed by missing nin eleven years ago." He folded back the cardboard flaps. "I've dropped by for tea occasionally. They've talked about a few people they were close with. I suppose you could call them 'friends'."

"Do you have any names?"

"Leiko Suzume was closest to them. They had another that I introduced them to. Kazahaya Isamu. If you want information, I'd suggest going to Suzume-chan."

"Where can I find Leiko Suzume?"

Tekki ripped something metallic and unidentifiable from the foam filled container. His expression turned to dismay as a piece broke off and fell behind some heavy shelves. "Dammit…ah, Suzume-chan…Suzume-chan…Where did Suzume-chan live? Hm…Ah-ha!" His golden eyes lit up and he began frantically digging through his pockets, finally withdrawing a slip of paper and scribbling on it with the pen. "Here. You'll find her at this apartment complex. Near that plaza with the most excellent Udon. Kazahaya Isamu's address is on there too."

"Grateful for the information, Tekki-san." Kakashi accepted the paper and looked down at it, committing the letters to memory. He then pocketed it. "You've been a help."

"Heh heh, I'm only doing it as a favor for Umino. And because those brats kept interrupting my important work with their incessant humming." The med nin winked, waving Kakashi away. Tekki turned his back to privately muse on how he'd get his damn equipment from behind the shelves…

So it was that twenty-six minutes away from Konoha's hospital, Kakashi found himself outside of apartment 203 in the complex right above Moran's Noodles. The aroma of freshly picked flowers escaped through the cracks around the door, and Kakashi almost gagged on the sweetness. Soft singing could be heard on the inside, along with the heavy thud of a dull knife on wood every third beat. The plaque on the door -which looked as though it'd been recently polished- read 'Suzume' in stylized Kanji characters, a red clover preceding the name.

Kakashi raised a hand and knocked three times.

"Kuro-kun! Is that you?" A woman's speech passed through the wood. "The door's open! Try not to step on any of my flowers!" Her voice had a pleasant warmth to it and a sweetness that stuck to the listener as closely as the flower aroma. When she saw that the man who had entered her home was not Kuro-kun or Kuro-kun, she raised her hand and pointed her knife at Kakashi. "Who are you?" Her tone was definitely lacking warmth now. Though oddly, Kakashi noted, it was still somewhat sweet.

Leiko Suzume was pretty but not beautiful. Her stark black hair was shoulder length, her eyes were a muddy brown. Her face was long and narrow and her facial features were small and expressive. Suzume did have a nice build, he'd admit: a lovely thin neck, full bust and probably broad, powerful hips. The woman had one hand on the knife and another in her red apron pocket.

Kakashi grinned at her, placing his hands in the air. "No need to worry, Suzume-san. I'm Hatake Kakashi, Konoha Jounin." He pointed to the uniform. "I've come to ask you a few questions about the Harogami Brothers."

"Aiie!" The Jounin watched as the knife became embedded in the ceiling. "What has happened to them? Are they well?!"

Kakashi gently shut and locked the door behind him, then fully entered the apartment. He minded all of the flower pots and plants that were scattered across the room. "Before I get into that, Suzume-san, I'd like to know when the last time you saw Kuro and Kuro was." His eye had been trained on a particularly colorful plant, but he now looked up to her.

"Are they in danger?!" Apparently, Suzume was not going to be easy to hold a conversation with.

"Suzume-san, please calm down." He paused, a flicker of pity running through his expression. Word of the missing nins apparently had not yet reached all of the civilians. "You might want to sit for this…"

Suzeme was determined. "Did they do something wrong?" She stepped forward in an almost threatening manor. "It was that merchant then! It was the merchant that corrupted them!" She pointed at Kakashi as she defended her friends. "That Suien man!"

The shinobi had opened his mouth to say something, but stopped with Suzume's last words. "Suien came to them?"

"Of course!" The woman picked up the half of a carrot she'd been chopping and waved it in the air animatedly. "I didn't like him but I didn't say anything. Kuro-kun said they'd met when Kuro-kun and Kuro-kun had been out drinking. He presented himself as a merchant at the time. Both boys were enthralled with his tales of travel. I merely kept my mouth shut and stayed polite. But ohh, he was the devil!"

Kakashi closed his eye for a minute and placed his hands in his pockets. "Suzume-san, the Harogami Brothers have been declared missing nin for plotted assassination and other corruption that, as a citizen, you wouldn't fully understand. If there is any information you could offer us-"

"No!" Suzume slammed the unfortunate vegetable half onto the counter. It split and flipped through the air in two directions at once. "My Kuro-kuns would never do such things! We have known each other for many years and they have never once done so much as shop-lift. They are medics that yearn to help people. It is their dream to be the best in Konoha." She fixed Kakashi with a deep, scathing glare. "I have nothing to say that would help. I'm sorry, Kakashi-sama."

He let out a deep sigh. Kakashi would set some Shinobi on her to gather a bit more information, but there was not much more he could get with her in this displeasing disposition. "Thank you." Kakashi bowed his head. He would never figure out how to handle women. He'd been lucky enough with Amaya-chan.

"And don't try bothering Isamu-kun!"

"Yes, yes," Kakashi rolled his eyes as he left the apartment. The Jounin walked down the hallway and up the stairs. Kazahaya Isamu lived on the floor above Suzume. The metal plate read 'Kazahaya'. Nothing else was outstanding. Kakashi knocked three times and waited patiently.

"Excuse me, sir, but are you looking for someone?" A soft, timid voice wafted down the hallway to take the ninja's attention. A young woman in a cloud patterned kimono stood with a stack of books piled high in her hands. Her raven hair was long, pulled back in a pony tail that landed at her waist. Golden eyes peered through the black bangs that framed pale features. For some reason, something about the woman's appearance bothered Kakashi, but he couldn't quite put his finger on what it was.

Kakashi smiled, trying to seem as minutely intimidating as an advanced shinobi could possibly be. "Oh, yes. I'm looking for Kazahaya Isamu."

"Oh! Well then!" The clatter of sandals on the wooden floor echoed through the hall as she approached, stopping to stand next to Kakashi. She placed one hand on the door knob and said quietly, "Welcome, and good evening to you." She looked down at the door handle and turned it, entering the apartment.

The Jounin followed the room after her.

"Please, sit." She gestured to a couch lining the outer wall. The layout was much the same as Kakashi's apartment, though slightly larger. It was also almost as impersonal, with only an occasional ninja weapon or scroll on the wall.

Kakashi found that he was already quite partial towards Isamu. This was going much smoother than the attempt down stairs. Kakashi was nearly perplexed. "Thank you." He sat down on the couch. His social skills were nil, so instead of attempting to initiate conversation himself, he would wait for her to open on her own terms.

"If I might ask, why is it you've come to join me today?" The one golden-rod eye that wasn't hidden by a curtain of black hair curled upward just as Kakashi's did when he smiled.

Kakashi nodded with a bit of relief. He didn't do well with idle chat or small talk, so getting to the point was a pleasure. "First off, Isamu-sama, do you know the Harogami brothers, Kuro and Kuro?"

"Indeed. We've had tea together before on numerous occasions. They are both very kind." Isamu had moved into her kitchen to prepare some tea. "I assume something's happened. I believe you are the copy-nin Hatake Kakashi, correct? It must be something dangerous if they've involved you."

"It's nothing that you need to worry about, but if you could answer some questions, it would be appreciated." Kakashi eyed her carefully.

"Of course." She smiled, reaching up into a cabinet, pulling out a cutting board. She reaching down into another, pulling out a knife, and then reached into her kimono. Isamu pulled out two large oranges. "Would you like some fruit with your tea? I'm glad I bought an extra." Thus, Isamu was, perhaps, not female.

Kakashi coughed and shook his head, looking quickly looking away. If it weren't for a life time of practice of holding in emotion, he would have cracked up laughing. "No, I'm fine." He leaned forward, placing his elbows on his knees. "When was the last time you've seen the Harogami siblings?"

"Haha, Kakashi-sama?" Kakashi's shifting did not escape Isamu. "Does my kimono bother you?" He laughed. "One would think my name would be a hint. Isamu is a boy's name, after all." Tea ready, he procured the needed dishes and strolled over to the little reed mat by the couch. "I last saw them yesterday. Or, that is, I saw Kuro-kun. He had stopped by for tea, and then he'd left." Kazahaya set the small tray on the coffee table and sat down in the chair across from Kakashi, shifting his kimono as he did so.

"Was there anything unusual about his behavior?" Kakashi asked.

Isamu shook his head, lifting his cup to his pink lips. "Not that I recall. He mentioned his friend Suien, and a patient he was treating that he was particularly fond of but otherwise, nothing."

"I see." Kakashi let out a sigh. "What do you know about Suien? Did Kuro speak of him much?"

"He told me Suien-san was an outsider. A ninja from Takigakure; I have not seen nor heard of that village for many years. I'm sure if you were to ask the average citizen of Konoha, they wouldn't even know what you were talking about. But yes, he did often mention Suien. He likes to hear stories. Both of them do."

"Are Kuro and Kuro easily…influenced?" They seemed very childlike in nature with singing and hearing stories as their primary interest.

The young man set his cup down and turned it. "Oh, yes. As long as they think it's in the interest of the people, then they will join any cause that they could possibly be of aid in."

"What did they consider a cause in the interest of people?"

"Of that, I am unsure." Isamu glanced up at Kakashi, eye radiating concern. "Though I've known Kuro-kun and Kuro-kun for three years, I don't know much about their ideals. They always talk about others, not themselves."

This was rather discouraging to Kakashi. He stood up and bowed his head to him. "Thank you for your time, Isamu-san. I'm afraid I'll have to take my leave now."

"Of course. Goodbye, Kakashi-sama. I am pleased I was able to meet you, though not so much with the circumstances." Isamu stood as well and saw the Jounin out the door, waving cheerfully as he left.

The Jounin sighed and pocketed his hands as the door clicked shut behind him. He began to walked gracefully and silently, nearly mimicking a cat that prowled fence tops. The floor boards behind him creaked, but he continued at his usual pace. Something in the back of his mind had been nagging at him. He made the first step down the stairwell when he was stopped cold in his tracks.

"Kakashi-san." Came the familiar, tentative whisper.

The addressed Jounin turned around.

One of the Kuros stood with his arm out and leaning against a wall. He was wearing a mesh shirt, a kunai pouch strapped to his belt, and chime earrings. His ensnared, ivory ponytail threaded through and knotted around a wind chime at the end. It curiously seemed to make no noise, though the metal pieces knocked together when it moved. Three vicious, horizontal scars decorated his left cheek, which was once hidden under a white sheet with the medical nin uniform. It was almost difficult making a connection with this Kuro to the white clad, soft spoken man from the hospital. "Hello, Kakashi-san! Were you visiting Kazahaya? He's nice, isn't he?"

"Harogami Kuro, just the man I was looking for." Kakashi shifted his foot to the side slightly. "You look different without that med nin facade."

"You missed me that much, Kakashi-san?" Kuro laughed, taking his hand back from the wall and placing his fists on his hips. "I was just coming to have tea with Kazahaya, but it seems maybe I'll have some fun with you instead. You'd like that, wouldn't you?"

Kakashi's eye flickered to the hallway of doors and back to Kuro. There were civilians here. If a fight were to break out, he would have to be extremely careful.

"Mm. Would you rather we take it outside."

Kakashi's eyes narrowed and he contemplated the situation. "Yes."

Kuro's golden eyes flashed. "Then, let us go." A blast of wind punched Kakashi in the gut, knocking him back. Another hit him, further pelting him to the giant window at the end of the hall. A few more inches and he would have been sent flying through the glass. Kuro himself had vanished but his aura was still traceable.

Kakashi looked upwards. Kuro was on the roof. He threw the window open and flipped upwards. As his feet made a solid landing on tile, wind gushed at him from every side. It tore at the man's uniform and sliced into his skin. Kakashi leapt to the side as a funnel of rippling air shot by his side. That attack had been meant to kill.

Kakashi's opponent beckoned him forward. "There are so many jutsus in this world. So many to learn and master." His signature lilting laugh followed the Jounin as he moved. "Show me what you've learned. I'm curious to see the better of those one thousand skills of yours."

Kakashi lifted his hitae-ate, exposing the long, vertical scar over his left eye. The red iris of the Shiringan greeted Kuro, the glint seemed almost hungry. The Jounin wasted no time; he feigned to the left and then disappeared, reappearing behind Kuro and slamming his elbow down upon his neck.

Laughter from your opponent was not the sign of a good hit. "Dear me! Did I neglect to mention I can feel no pain?" Kuro grabbed Kakashi's leg and yanked, flipping away from the copy-nin as Kakashi instantly righted himself. Another wind blast hit the Jounin from behind. "I'd prefer long range, if you would."

Kakashi stumbled forward with the hit, but managed to twist around on one foot and form a circle with his thumb and first finger. He blew and fire screamed forward, engulfing Kuro. Shockingly, the ninja didn't bother to dodge.

The med nin formed a complicated seal, then inhaled a lungful of smoke. He grinned, released his hands and exhaled. In an instant, the flames were smothered by thick, black smog that rolled across the roof, obscuring Kuro from view. "You saw my chimes, correct? Kakashi-sama, did you know that wind chimes can be used to tell fortunes?" Kuro's laughter echoed in Kakashi's head. "Well, my chimes foretell a special sort of future. They will only sound when it is time for someone to die." The laughter increased dramatically. "I don't hear them chiming yet. You're very lucky."

Kakashi braced himself to take a blow from any angle as the thick smoke enveloped him. In this situation, Kuro wouldn't be able to see him either, so that was some consolation. He listened closely. There was a swish in the air from behind him and he leapt upward, shooting out of the smoke cloud and landing to the side of it. He still couldn't locate his enemy.

A thin tendril of smog followed Kakashi and it was now hastily coiling up his body, suffocating skin as it went along. It seeped in through the holes between each individual thread to reach the flesh underneath. It took Kakashi a total of ten seconds to notice it and by then, it had already covered his legs.

A soft voice cried out, and a high-speed air missile rocketed toward Kakashi from behind. He jumped to the side, dodging the air and attempting to shake off the smog. He formed a quick series of seals and a bust of wind sprang forth from his hands. It was a perfect duplicate of the blows he'd collected in the hallway. The smog was shoved off of the roof top.

Kuro grinned at him, ponytail whipping out behind him, the noiseless chime attached to its end. "Clever." The man pointed with his slender, pale finger. "But you should realize that the smog has not left your body. Instead, particles have entered it, and these particles will slowly begin to clog your chakra lines." Apparently, Kuro couldn't hold in his enjoyment. The air around Kakashi stilled. "And I imagine you'll start to feel it soon."

Kakashi glanced down at his legs. He couldn't see the smog anymore. "Shit." He looked up. We'll, he'd have to use his Chakara while he still could. "Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" A series of fireballs careened towards Kuro. As the flame was suffocated by wind jutsu, three kunai shout through and pinned Kuro square in the chest.

"Oh my. This is an inconvenience." With a short, dejected sigh, Kuro removed the kunai, carelessly tossing them back at Kakashi, a gust of wind acting as thrust for each one. He chanced a glance at his torso and decided maybe a frown would be appropriate, though he didn't quite feel like it. "Mm. It can be ignored, for now." Kuro squealed in delight as one of the kunai struck Kakashi's leg.

The Jounin wrenched it out and pocketed it. He stepped forward and flinched; however, what had worried him was not the blood oozing to the ground, but the fact that he could feel his Chakara waning. Kakashi disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared to the side of Kuro, sweeping out his legs. Kakashi placed his hand on the ground and in mid-roundhouse, flipped and landed his left leg in Kuro's stomach. The Jounin landed with one foot on either side of his prey, then swept a kunai across Kuro's neck.

The screech of metal clashing against metal shot through the air as Kakashi successfully sliced through a large lead pipe. An explosive tag was set directly above the fresh incision along with a note that read, "I just hate to cut this short, but I've a patient to tend to!" Because, of course, Harogami Kuro was a very busy man.

Kakashi leapt backwards protecting his body from the brunt of the explosion. The roof where the pipe once was had given out. He didn't have time for that. Iruka was in danger.


	12. Sayonara

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twelve: Sayonara**_

Amaya sat on the couch with her back to the arm rest and feet up on the cushion. She currently had a very content, blush cheeked Iruka asleep in her arms, head tucked away just below her shoulder. Kakashi had let the poor man get drunk again, and when she'd come back from an extensive daytime search for Kuro and Kuro, she'd been dumped with the responsibility of taking care of him. In Iruka's disoriented, slurred state, he'd claimed Amaya as a cushion, and now she sat, stuck with his sleeping weight on top of her.

The Jounin didn't mind very much. Iruka was a good friend of hers by this point, so the closeness didn't bother her. Amaya was tired herself and had actually taken to relaxing and dozing off on the couch. Kakashi's apartment was very small and had only one window, which made keeping an eye on her surroundings very simplistic, even with the handicap named Iruka. Her head nodded to the side, lying against the backrest. Her breathing began to match Iruka's soft snores, and her eyes closed as her muscles relaxed.

A soft buzzing started up from somewhere in or directly outside of the apartment. At first, it helped lull Amaya to a deeper sleep, but as it grew louder, transitioning into humming, it stirred her to a semi-conscious state. As the first words forced the humming into a song, her rest diminished. That song, with its ominous words so soft it was nearly undistinguishable, had been sung by the two men she'd spent the previous hours in pursuit of. "In my dreams I am jealous of you; but as the doors open, I will spread my wings and dive. I will take your sight away. It's what the wind whispers in my ears."

Iruka stirred as Amaya perked up, fine tuning her hearing to the voice.

"Secret worlds, secret worlds behind your secret door. Suzume, Suzume, Suzume. In my dreams, the gods bow to you, o Suzume. Suzume."

The Chuunin groaned noisily.

"Suzume, Suzume…"

Amaya stared down at Iruka and then slowly pushed him off so she could stand up. The girl hooked her kunai pouch to the back of her belt, and then pulled her vest on over her head. The Jounin's eyes flickered around the room, and then over to the window.

"They offered all their power to you, o Suzume. And I plucked your feathers when you were fast asleep. Suzume. Secret worlds, secret worlds, all your worlds are mine now. All your dreams are mine." The melody ceased and a nimble ninja landed on the window sill. "Greetings, Amaya-chan! I've come to visit!" Kuro gained a large grin.

Amaya gasped and instinctively stepped back once, bringing a hand in front of her. "Harogami Kuro!"

"Absolutely!" Kuro sang. "And I've co-me to visit! Good eve-ning, Am-a-ya-chan!"

Her stare narrowed. "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!"

A night bird crowed somewhere near the apartment. The ivory headed ninja laughed lightly. "Yes! So smart, A-ma-ya-chan! Kuro-kun and Kuro-kun are both sons of a bitch." He laughed manically and flourished a black feather at her, twirling it between his fingers. "A friend taught me a new jutsu. You won't have seen it before, but it's very nice. Here. You should be the first to see."

Glass shattered and pain exploded up Amaya's arm. With first glance, she found a feather had struck the crook in her elbow, sinking through the flesh and muscle to strike against the bone. A feather had shattered glass and sliced through flesh…it felt like a metal kunai, not…

"Nothing special but it's bound to be useful for smuggling a weapon in any place one desires."

Amaya cringed and her hand went for the bloody feather. She jerked it out to look at it, only to be shocked that it was simply an ordinary feather. Amaya looked up to Kuro and a Shuriken flashed through the air towards him.

He shocked her by merely sitting there, taking the blow, watching blood rise around the Shuriken. "Oh dear. You've caught me." Kuro looked anything but pained. The ninja raised an arm and pointed to Iruka. "Iruka-sensei! Suzume, Suzume!"

Iruka rose unsteadily to its feet, body jerking spasmodically as he did so. His eyes were open but hazed; Genjutsu.

"You've served whatever purpose it was that Master saw fit. You should die now." The white-haired nin paused, tilting his head to the side. "Ah, and yet my chime has said nothing. How odd."

Amaya whirled around and promptly pushed Iruka to the ground, and three kuani shot towards Kuro in the process. Her hands flipped together. "Kai." She tapped Iruka. "Iruka-kun! Wake up!"

"Suzume, Suzume!" The Chuunin's eyes glazed over once again. "You try so hard, A-ma-ya-chan!" More laughter as Iruka sprang away from the Jounin, automatically drawing out a Shuriken and setting it at the ready. Kuro plucked a kunai from his shoulder. "You will have to decide. Continue to dispel the Genjutsu on your friend or fight me. You can't do both at the same time." Kuro took a handful of feathers out of his pants pocket and blew, sending a dozen of them rocketing towards Amaya.

The Jounin dodged the feathers, but Iruka's Shuriken nailed her in the back. The girl shouted and stumbled forward with the force. "Kai!" She dispelled the jutsu on Iruka, then launched towards the window, grabbing the rim of the frame with her fingertips and ramming both feet into Kuro's chest. The man shot out of the window along with her into the street below.

Civilians screamed and dropped their goods, running for cover. The two ninja landed on the street sending a plume of dust into the air. Amaya jumped backwards, skidding with the momentum.

Kuro let back his head and screamed. "AHH!" Well, that was enough for dramatic effect, wasn't it? He glanced up at Amaya and grinned. "You silly girl. I could be dead, and I wouldn't feel it. I would keep going until my body regenerated itself! Haha! Ahhh, but you're strong. I like that." He arched his back, then flipped, landing perfectly on his feet. His hands pressed forward and the following blast of wind knocked Amaya into the nearest building.

A dent in the wall appeared behind her stunned body and she gasped, staggering away from it. "Bastard! You don't feel pain?" This was unbelievable. Not to mention the middle of a dry street was not a good location for her ninjutsu. She looked up to the window they had just been thrown out of. Hopefully Iruka wasn't going to get involved in this.

She looked back. Kuro had been making sure he always kept a couple yards between them. He didn't like close range attacks, apparently. Perhaps his defenses weren't very good. That was perfect, she could do taijutsu. Amaya crossed her hands and her image flickered into four. The bunshins surrounded Kuro and leapt upon him. The real Amaya landed a solid blow across his face. Her knee followed the action, knocking him in the side and then foot extending all the way to throw him against the wall.

"You know, I really don't prefer close range combat, but, if you insist." A feather was shot at a lantern hanging from a vendor's cart across the street. The paper lighting exploded, causing smoke to billow through the air. Kuro eagerly inhaled. The last thing Amaya saw before rolling smog engulfed her was the grin on Kuro's face. "This smog will follow you wherever you go. My brother uses something similar though perhaps not as effective in blinding the opponent as mine. Do, try and find me."

"Crap." Amaya leapt out of the smog. It billowed afterwards to swallow her as soon as she touched down on the ground. The black smog filled her lungs and she coughed desperately, clenching her hand to her chest. "Suiton Suijinheki!" Amaya blew and water shot forward, but instead of its usual swirling affect for blocking, she clapped her hands above her head and it rose up, creating a small dome of water. The air in the glistening protective half-sphere quickly cleared and she gagged for breath. Amaya looked around, but all she could see past the barrier of water was rippling smog attempting to get through.

"_Suzume, Suzume. We'll come to play another day. Rest your head and go to bed. A-ma-ya-chan!" _The black smoke around her protective dome contorted and dissipated, once again allowing her to see the emptied streets. Kuro was gone.

Amaya dropped the barrier and water splashed into the streets. Her head lifted to the window. Glass shards that still clung to its frame glinted in the coming twilight. "Iruka-kun!" she shouted, hoping to get a response. Amaya ran at the wall and stuck her feet in place using chakara. She jumped in the window and looked around the empty living room. "Iruka-kun!" She ran to the bedroom and flung open the door, then the bathroom, closet, pantry, even kitchen cabinets. "IRUKA!"

"Amaya-chan?!" Kakashi's voice made her whirl around. The silver-haired Jounin jumped through his crashed window. "Iruka's gone?!"

"Yes! YES!" She was breathing hard, holding her head. "Genjutsu! He was asleep and then Harogami Kuro came and-"

"Come on!" Her partner shouted and jumped to the window ledge. Once again there were civilians gathering below like cockroaches. "We don't have time to panic, Amaya-chan!" Kakashi leapt out and flipped to the roofs.

Both Jounin ran as fast as they could, leaping over ally ways and dodging antennas. The sun began its heated decent over the western horizon -the direction of the chakara traces of both Kuro brothers. The Harogami siblings obviously wanted them to follow, for they made no effort to cover their tracks. Irony, in any sense of the word, was something that fascinated the Harogami Kuros and they obviously sought to bring that fascination into their challenge. As the Jounin grew closer, Kakashi recognized the area immediately. It was different than the rest of Konoha was to him. This was the direction in which the monument, the Hero Stone, was found.

The siblings wasted no time in preparation. Both men had been busy healing themselves on the way, and while their chakara levels must have been significantly lower than what they'd started with, Kakashi and Amaya knew this would be no easy fight. Hunter nin status, Sharingan eye- they would be useful but they wouldn't guarantee victory. Not when the enemy had a hostage.

Kakashi landed in the clearing first and Amaya was quickly beside him. It had been restored during the past few days under the Hokage's express orders. Signs of the previous, intense battle still lingered in the area. One other person was in the clearing with them, kneeling in front of the black marble stone. He traced familiar weather worn names, neatly done ponytail swaying with the breeze.

"Iru-"

Kakashi grabbed Amaya's arm and jerked her back, eye fixed on Iruka. "Don't, he could still be under genjutsu or it's henge."

"Listen…" Iruka murmured. "Kakashi, Amaya…listen…" The two Jounin automatically filtered out all naturally occurring noises and fine tuned their hearing for artificial sounds or voices. They heard only the gentle pealing of chimes…. Chimes. "Someone…someone is going to…."

"No." Kakashi said, lifting his hitae-ate. "The only ones here to die will be the Harogami brothers." His eyes flickered around.

The Chuunin shook his head, hand sliding away from the rock. "…No…the oracle doesn't lie. Harogami won't die." His body stiffened abruptly and he fell limply to the grass.

"Iruka!" Amaya dashed ahead towards him and kneeled at his side. She looked back at Kakashi. "He's fallen unconscious. Kuro and Kuro are manipulating him again."

Kakashi nodded. "Come on, Amaya-chan. Let's end this quickly."

"Roger." The two Jounin separated, jumping up into the gently swaying trees to hunt their enemy.

When Kakashi and Amaya were a decent distance away, Kuro and Kuro dropped their concealments. One stepped away from a tree, the other stood out of a bush. Both made their way to the unconscious Chuunin, Kuro-kun kneeling next to the man while his brother looked on. "Do you think they'll realize we're back here, Kuro-kun?"

"Oh, well, now they should. I'm trying to envision their faces. I think Amaya-chan's must be something like this-" Kuro contorted his facial features to create a look of utter shock and anger.

"Maybe Kakashi-sama's would look like…this?" the other brother closed one eye, widening the other.

"Maybe." Harogami Kuro examined the chimes tied to the end of his long ponytail. They clicked together gently. "So, which do you think will be the one to die, Kuro-kun?"

"Let us discover this after we've finished, Nii-san. Perhaps both will perish?"

"Perhaps." They glanced up in unison as an owl drifted noiselessly by on the wind. "Master will be pleased with us."

"Yes. Sensei will be very pleased."

Kuro-kun waved at the bird. "Sensei! Sensei! Tell sensei we're having lots of fun, ne?!"

"Nii-san, I think they might be coming this way now."

"I know, I know. I feel them. Should we hide?"

"Bunshin, Kuro-kun?"

"Ahh, bunshin! And concealment!"

"Yes!"

"Yes!" The siblings vanished to await the re-entry of their opponents, however they suddenly lost track of the two Jounin. Utter silence befell the area.

A soft call carried with the wind. "_Suzume, Suzume." _Iruka jerked to his feet, head falling limply against his chest. He stood quietly, waiting. The Harogami brothers waited as well. They wouldn't be the ones to make the first move this time. How foolish that would be. Although, they had to admit the sound of Kuro's chimes was making them _excited_. Kuro shifted in the underbrush, itching with anticipation. A kunai was suddenly thrust into his back. Kakashi ripped downwards, knife dragging across ribs and flesh. "Ow!" The brother cried and promptly vanished.

A startled bird squawked and rapidly took flight. Feathers wafted downward towards Kakashi, but the Jounin paid it no mind. By then, it was too late. Three small, tufted feathers instantaneously become missiles, two slicing into the Jounin as he dodged the third. Laughter resounded around him. Kakashi plucked the soft, wet feathers from his right arm. It was some sort of Ninjutsu that even the copy-nin didn't recognize. Well at any rate, one of the Kuro brothers was bleeding profusely, and whether he felt it or not, it would still disable him.

Amaya appeared at his side. Their glances met and they dashed off after the blood splatter. As they tracked, the deep crimson trail slowly disappeared. "They heal themselves?" Amaya asked, looking around at the end of the track.

"Yeah. But it probably takes a lot of chakara." Kakashi leapt directly upwards, and his companion followed. If they could get close enough, they could take the Harogami brothers down, but as long as the bastards ran, they didn't have much of a chance.

"It is useful to be able to throw your voice and conceal your aura from others." As usual, the voice had no owner in sight.

"We give you a gift now. Sweet melodies to soothe you."

The high-pitched clinking of small chimes grew louder and closer as they continued their search. Yet, instead of finding their enemies, the chimes continued to grow louder regardless of which direction they went in. Alarm only struck the Jounin as it rapidly became a chaotic screeching rather than the peeling of chimes. Kakashi and Amaya's vision warped and rippled as a migraine suddenly gripped at their mind. Both staggered, loosing ground on the branch they stood on. Amaya's hands went to her head and she squeaked as the migraine became inhibitive.

Shuriken darted at them from seemingly everywhere, slicing through skin but not aimed to kill yet. They were being toyed with. Kakashi attempted to dispel the genjutsu, but quickly learned that it didn't work. Apparently, this noise was real…

Amaya's hands were clamped over her ears. She began to crouch downwards as her knees weakened with the painful, nearly hypnotic screeching. Another shuriken shot towards her and nailed her in the leg. The girl gasped and slipped off the tree limb.

Kakashi's hand shot out and grabbed her arm, pulling her back onto the branch. The cacophony grew. The two ninja leapt down to the ground, rocking from side to side as the chimes disoriented their balance even further. The situation was rapidly worsening. Kakashi's hand planted to a tree trunk and he blinked heavily, vaguely noticing Amaya was doing the same.

They dashed off through the trees, trying to distance themselves from the noise. It didn't work; they were being followed. Both Jounin started to loose grip on their consciousness, and they stopped dead in their tracks, knees weakening. With his last bit of self-awareness, Kakashi formed a series of seals. "Don't disengage it, Amaya-chan," he warned.

The younger Jounin waited patiently, attempting to decipher the jutsu Kakashi had just performed. She slowly felt self-awareness return to her. The chimes and the rest of the world distanced from Amaya as her hearing suddenly cut off. She looked up to the swaying trees, but no sound came from its leaves. She stepped forward; no crunch of dried sand came from beneath her foot.

_Thudump_.

Amaya gasped and looked up.

_Thudump._

It was a heart beat. Amaya's hand lifted to her chest as she slowly realized it was her own heartbeat she could hear. The sound of breathing was added to it, and then the sound of four other heartbeats and breaths came to her.

"Genjutsu. Don't dispel it, Amaya-chan." Kakashi's voice sounded distant as if he were trying to speak through a pillow, but she could hear his steady heart and breathing as if it were her own. Amaya matched her rate with Kakashi's and her nerves were tamed. They were ready to fight.

"This is annoying, Kuro-kun." That voice was even further than Kakashi's.

"Indeed. Very perplexing. But we expected as much." Two men grinned down at the ninja, golden eyes gleaming as both Jounin looked up. "By the way, you can shoot at us, but we're only bunshin clones."

"I wonder, which of you will hear the oracle when it moves our chimes?"

"It might even be Iruka-sensei! He could be collateral damage!" Kuro stared at them for a moment and his expression gradually became one of boredom. Already their wounds had begun clearing up. "We saved chakara for this."

"Yes! And we share it too!" The younger twin was quite eager. "Didn't you know? We have a nearly limitless supply."

"Funny isn't it?"

"Keep shooting, we find it amusing."

The air around the Jounin suddenly became stagnant. The wind in Konoha's forest didn't stop blowing; it just ceased to affect them. Kakashi shifted in the bubble of still air. Amaya coughed. The oxygen was rapidly diminishing.

"We like to call it: 'Dual binding suffocation'."

Heartbeats quickened and breath grew harder. Kakashi formed seals and thrust his arms outward. Once again, Kuro-kun's technique came in handy as the sudden blast of air disrupted the technique. The two Jounin separated from each other. They wouldn't be taken down simultaneously, they would be sure of that. The two Kuros poofed out of existence with a single shuriken.

One nearby Harogami Kuro lazily launched a few feathers into the air and watched them speed away and slip out of view into the trees. His eyes landed to the tree beside him. He knew a trap was there, and he knew they knew where he was. Possibly they even knew that he knew that they knew that he knew the trap was there too, but oh…how tempting it was…. And shouldn't he put on a good act? Shouldn't he _entertain_ his _friends_? Kuro chuckled as he gracefully landed where the net should be. The rope swept up around his body and he let himself dangle a few feet off of the ground, entwined in the hemp.

"Nii-san! Oh, Nii-san!" Kuro grinned when he discovered he quite enjoyed the act. "I would like some help, Nii-san!" He wondered briefly when these Jounin had found the time to- oh, well, they were Jounin after all. The hunter-nin would think to set at least one trap, wouldn't she?

The rope connected to the net was cut. Kuro landed with a loud thud, and a foot rammed into his chest as Amaya landed on top of him, slicing through the rope across his neck. The kunai raked into flesh and blood splattered to the side. The wound was fatal, but her eyes widened in horror as the clean sweep on Kuro's neck suddenly melted back together.

"Such rash movement will cost you!" Kuro jerked upward, stabbed her inner thigh, pushing her quickly back. He hopped away as Amaya's shock registered, retreating into the trees.

"AHH!" Amaya crumpled to the ground and hunched over her leg. She had aimed to kill him. At first she thought genjutsu, but the blade was real and it was deep. She tenderly pulled it out and pocketed the kunai for later use. The hunter-nin quickly tied a cut of rope above the wound to reduce blood loss. She wouldn't let it hold her back. Kuro's heartbeat was pounding in her head. The bastard could run, but he couldn't hide. Amaya leapt up into the trees and followed him as fast as she could possibly go. Kuro came into view ahead of her and she threw shuriken to stall him. They nailed him square in the back, but he just kept going.

Not too far away, Kakashi was dealing with his own problems. Kuro-kun number two had been trying to turn him into a pincushion. The Konoha Jounin had already made one of Kuro, but unfortunately it didn't count for much more than an odd appearance. It wasn't too often a ninja could move so fluidly with _that_ many kunai stuck in his body. Kakashi could pull it off if he needed to, but it would hurt like hell.

The damned man wouldn't stand still. He kept laughing and goading Kakashi on. His words didn't mean anything of course. It was just how…disgusting the guy was. Another barrage of feathers surrounded Kakashi.

The Jounin attempted to dodge, but was successfully hit with three in his blocking left arm. Kakashi traded off his kunai to Kuro, who sickeningly took every hit. Kuro didn't bother plucking the metal from his body, just kept going until his movement happened to wriggle one free. Kakashi had stopped bothering with ripping feathers from his flesh as well. It had gotten bothersome after the first ten, and the battle was increasing in intensity to the point where he had no longer any time.

The Jounin dodged another attack, successfully spotting and missing every single black feather, thanks to his Shiringan eye. Another set shot towards him. He dodged, but the feathers split into two sets. "Katon Housenka no Jutsu!" Fireballs sprang fourth and destroyed the feathers in mid flight. Kuro didn't relent, so Kakashi attempted to match it with another set of fire. Searing pain suddenly shot through Kakashi's chest and he gasped, stumbling backwards. Consequently, he was nailed with ten feathers.

Smog exploded around Kakashi's body, and he let out a desperate cry of pain. It enveloped him like a heavy blanket and clung to his body. His chakara suddenly cut off, and the smog sank back through his skin. The copy-nin gasped for oxygen, heaving and blinking heavily. His body involuntarily trembled as his nerves were shocked by the jutsu. More feathers hit him.

Kuro chuckled, dancing around Kakashi like a child would, plucking kunai out of his limbs and chucking them at his victim. "You look like bird that's been plucked for eating." A pink tongue slipped between his lips and he slurped. "How delicious!" Kuro continued dancing and cajoling until he found it boring. The man then settled for merely watching Kakashi. He commented off handedly, "We named it Death Curtain." He made reference to the last bit of smog that was still hovering by Kakashi's feet. "It was still in your body from your encounter with Kuro-kun, Kakashi-sama. There should be a good amount of Chakara eating particles in the center coil of your chakara system. Pleasant, ne? We've been working on it for years. Not something so easily copied by Shiringan either." The man hopped from one foot to the other, continuing to toss the occasional weapon or feather.

Kakashi twisted and jumped, dodging the flying knives. With each movement, more skin was ripped by the feathers still stuck in his body. Kakashi's chakara was still in his body, but it had been completely cut off from his use. His genjutsu wouldn't hold out much longer. He dodged another knife and shouted, hands gripping at his head as noise exploded around him. The ringing of the chimes had come back full force.

Kakashi saw Kuro beckon him into the bushes. The crazed ninja waited for a few more seconds and sighed when he realized Kakashi wouldn't come. "Well fine, if you want to stay back here." He swung onto a branch and darted away through the trees.

Far off, over the din of the chimes, Kakashi could hear the scream of his comrade. This ushered him forward.

Ahead of him, Kuro danced through the leaves and over branches. He was blissfully unaware of pain and noise. His mind was focused on his mission and on his brother, as it nearly always was. They moved closer to the waning auras of the other combatants. Apparently, one of the Kuro brothers had taken too much damage.

Amaya's opponent had led her back to the Hero Stone, both of them trampling grass and staining it with their blood. They were engaged in a high speed, deadly dance. The earth around them was soaked with water and with body fluids. Each had their share of wounds, each were showing signs of weariness. Or, at the very least, Kuro was putting on a very convincing front. He forced two blasts of wind at Amaya, one rushing at her from both sides.

Amaya leapt up and the air blasts collided beneath her, shooting grass, dirt, and blood into the atmosphere. The Jounin shouted as she drove another kunai into the Kuro brother and ripped downward. Amaya's leg swept around his, knocking him to the ground. She flipped in the air, heel driving downward on his face in an axe kick with such force it knocked a crater in the ground below his head.

The second kuro made a move to help his brother, but Kakashi appeared in front of him, driving him backwards with a solid punch in the face, followed up with a series of kicks to the chest. His eyes gained a cruel glint and with amazing speed, he grabbed Kuro's arm and twisted it backwards, then pinned him to the ground. Kakashi looked back to his comrade. "Amaya-chan! To your right!"

The girl looked over just in time to dodge a series of feathers aimed to kill.

"Hey! Kakashi-sama! To _your_ right!" Both Harogami brothers choked out laughs as a shuriken whizzed past Kakashi's head.

Its owner rose from behind the black marble and stared blankly out at them through glazed, brown eyes. Iruka stood, head rocking to one side. His movements were inhuman as his arms rolled back to grab another shuriken. He'd become a puppet.

Kakashi gaped. "I…ruka?" His shock was immediately numbed when the Harogami Kuro beneath him made a move to escape his pin.

Amaya's head whipped to the side to follow Kakashi's gaze. In that instant of distraction, she was knocked backwards with a forcefully thrown set of kunai that at one time belonged to her. Her body slid across the ground and rammed into the Hero Stone. She cringed as she struggled to get back up. Her neck was abruptly pinned to the rock by Kuro's foot.

The other Kuro threw Kakashi from him and stumbled away to the line of trees. "The Oracle needs to be answered!" He began a short series of hand seals, whipping his arms out and crying, "Gods of the Winds and Skies, we offer you this sacrifice!"

Kuro One leapt back from Amaya, flipping away to stand by his brother's side. "Sky God's Breath. Good choice, Kuro-kun," he complimented.

"Naturally, Kuro-kun." The horrendous noise that had been disabling them for so long faded to the soft rustling of leaves and quiet creaking of branches. Such respite didn't last long for with Kuro's words and movements, the wind around the clearing picked up.

Iruka took advantage of Kakashi's momentary shock and surged past the monument, dishing out sharp blows at Kakashi's vulnerable areas. He skidded away as blows were directed back at him in the same fashion.

Both siblings became absorbed in their attack, ignoring Kakashi and Iruka completely. All attention was pinned to Amaya. They followed the progress of the binding bubble with their eyes, tracing the faintest of outlines in the air around the hunter nin with their fingers. This would take a large chunk of their chakara with it, but all would be well; it would be well worth it.

Kuro sighed as the bubble became complete, trapping Amaya with a limited supply of oxygen that was being rapidly depleted. It was different than the first jutsu they'd thrown at her. Dual Binding Suffocation didn't have the unpleasant feature of air pressure being applied. Asphyxiation or air pressure: it had a 100 percent death rate. They'd used it only once before, but the mechanics of the move left no room for failure. This wasn't a bubble so easily broken out of.

Amaya's breathing grew harsher, and she pulled herself to her knees. The air grew heavy around her trembling body, and a weight pressed on her skull, making her flinch. Her blue gaze lifted to the brothers. For the first time, the Harogami siblings saw terror. "Ka…. Ka…. I…" She began to wheeze as her throat clamped up.

"Amaya-chan!" Kakashi shouted. Iruka launched at him, and both fell to the ground. The Jounin's arm shot up to block a left hook. He pulled his knee to his chest and kicked Iruka from him. He looked back to his comrade only to be struck in the back of the head by Iruka's elbow. He stumbled forward and turned, knocking the Chuunin back.

Amaya's hands lifted to her throat. She couldn't stand, couldn't move. A burning sensation came to her lungs as they began to scream for air. The girl instinctively let out a cry, but no voice came to her. Amaya's body grew heavy and her muscles weakened. The Taki Jounin was slowly forced to lay on the ground as gravity took over. Amaya's hand inched across the grass, begging for help. The noise of Kakashi's heated battle suddenly silenced. _Piiiiing_…_._ Vision blurred. _Piiiing… _Her fingers curled into the bloody dirt and grass.

A series of kunai smacked the weaker Kuro in the back, but Kakashi's desperate attempt to distract was to no avail. He kicked Iruka back and ran ahead, slamming Kuro across the face with a solid punch. The brother was knocked backwards into a tree trunk, blood splattering from his mouth. The kunai knives still in his back rammed further into his body.

The man laughed with crimson drenched teeth and lips. "You can't stop the Sky God jutsu! She hears a single chime now. It's the oracle, telling her time is gone."

Harogami Kuro nodded to his brother, watching Kakashi's movements out of the corner of his eye. He was too enthralled by Amaya's performance. She writhed on the ground, hands clasped around her own throat and body agonizingly twisting into the fetal position. It was deliciously beautiful.

Another sudden heavy blow was directed at Kakashi from behind, and Iruka grunted as he was automatically sent flying. He landed with a loud 'thud' a few feet away.

Kuro's breathing became labored and his eyes grew wide with excitement and anticipation. His long fingers curled into fists and his shoulders trembled. Tears streamed down Amaya's flushed face and her mouth was contorted into a silent scream. Her body twitched violently as the pressure bore down upon her from all sides, squeezing her intestines into her cracking ribcage. Her knees buckled under her chin, and her fingers dug so tightly into her own neck that blood began to stream down her pale flesh.

Kakashi watched from the corner of his eye with pained shock as he blocked more of Iruka's blows. He couldn't use Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Taijutsu wouldn't stop the attack, but if he was able to attack the weaker Kuro, perhaps he would have a chance at stopping them. As he parried another attack from his Chuunin friend, he swept out Kuro-kun's legs and kicked him across the ground towards Amaya. The man's body rolled, arms curling around his body with the momentum. Kuro skidded into the attack and bumped into Amaya on the ground.

On the opposite side of the clearing, his brother merely 'tsked', shaking his head slowly. His golden eyes swiveled over to the copy-nin with an amused glint. "I will only regenerate him, Kakashi-sama." He cackled as he saw Iruka rise up behind the Jounin. "You should turn your attention on the man with a kunai aimed at your heart."

Kakashi turned in time to get a kunai driven into his chest. "AHH!" He stumbled away from Iruka. Kakashi gagged and coughed as blood bubbled up into his mouth. His grey and red eyes lifted to the Chuunin whose arm was drenched by the same liquid. He had to disable Iruka without killing him. He brought up his right hand to block another attack. The two danced in a deadly form, Iruka slowly winning over his unwilling opponent.

Kakashi felt wood at his back. Iruka's kunai pelted towards his head, and he rolled out of the way. Splinters scattered with a loud THWANG.

Kuro stood near Amaya and his brother, struggling to breathe but not really frightened of the experience. He appeared to be merely waiting for the attack to be over. He'd occasionally glance out at Kakashi or his brother, but he mostly kept his eyes on Amaya's prone body. She had stopped twitching and now lay still with eyes half open and glazed over.

Iruka rushed, aiming a kick at Kakashi's head. Kakashi's arms crossed, blocking the attack. "Sorry, Iruka!" A kunai flashed through the air and stabbed the Chuunin in the leg, handicapping his motion by a fraction. Kakashi made a run for the second Kuro. If he could knock both into the attack with Amaya, then they wouldn't have anyone to regenerate them.

"Kakashi!" The Chuunin's sudden desperate, pleading cry startled him. It was just enough time for Kuro, who sensed the sudden shift in powers, to summon another volley of wind blasts. Kuro's final attack was coupled with Iruka's kunai knives. Kakashi was blasted through the air, taking the full brunt of both attacks. His body slammed square into a tree trunk and splinters showered around him. Kuro looked on with wide eyes, trembling and panting. Kakashi's form fell away from the tree and limply clumped on the ground. The Jounin didn't stand up.

Harogami Kuro outstretched his arm towards Iruka and the genjutsu lifted. The Chuunin's body slackened and slowly dropped to his knees. Iruka folded forward at the hip and rolled to the side. He turned back to the two locked in the air bubble. He saw his brother's smile and watched the man wave as he resigned himself to the first shock of death.

Blood spurted as the Sky God Breath jutsu reached its peak. Bones crunched. The noises and the images sent shivers down Kuro's spine. He never used to enjoy this so much. At one time, he'd been doing everything within his power to stop death. Some small voice lingering in the back of his mind chastised him and begged him to atone for his sins. Harogami Kuro refused to listen.

His brother and the hunter nin lay in a heap in the crimsoned grass, limbs contorted and bones sticking out at odd angles. What had been a fierce wind returned to the faint breeze from the early evening. Once more, the Konoha Hero Stone monument had been desecrated….

Harogami Kuro found he didn't particularly care.

_Hooooot._

"Yes. Thank you, sensei. We are pleased we gave you a good show." Kuro stood slowly, hobbling over to his brother, hefting the corpse up over his shoulder. He took one long look at Amaya's contorted face and bent over slightly, running a long finger down her cheek. A slow smile came to his features and the humming returned. "…Sweet dreams, A-ma-ya-chan." With that, the sibling danced through the trees, corpse flying with him.

A lone bird landed on a nearby branch and watched all in silence.


	13. Leaves in the Wind

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Thirteen: Leaves in the Wind**_

Darkness hung thickly over Kakashi. It was an existence so vacant and remote it was hardly worth carrying the name of life. All he could feel was the soft thumping of his own heart. It was soon accompanied by slow, regular intakes of breath. Other than this, he was numb and stiff. The copy nin attempted to twitch his fingers, but they refused the order. The sensation of cool air touching his face was next to come, followed by the feeling of gauze and stitches wound through his body.

Light slowly dawned on him as he cracked open his eye. It closed, and then he reluctantly forced himself to open it again. Kakashi was met with the stark white sight of a hospital room ceiling. As his tunnel vision drizzled away, the IVs and monitors came to his attention. Soft murmuring struck a cord in his ear, and he took in a deep breath. The heart monitor's beeping increased its speed as the Jounin regained his full consciousness. His groggy mind slowly milled over the last events he could remember. The air full lungs relaxed and a pained sigh left him.

"A…" he tried to speak, but his voice cracked. "Amaya…chan…" The heart monitor spiked again and Kakashi struggled to gain control over his limbs. His arm lifted and limply fell to his side. The voice grew louder. "Iruka…" Kakashi moaned as the full situation dawned on him.

"Ahh, awake already?" The voice had suddenly risen to a loud, comprehendible volume. "Something I should have expected of the Sharingan no Kakashi." A hooked nosed was suddenly obscuring Kakashi's vision. Bird-like eyes blinked and peered down into his face. For Kakashi's sake, the mask had been left in place -save one time when Tekki had ordered everyone out of the room to work on the man's face and neck. Other than that, he wore Konoha's hospital gown consisting of white pants and a white unbuttoned shirt. "You've been out for three and a half days total. Rather unstable condition the first night. Nearly scared the crap out of your shinobi friends there. How are you feeling?"

"W-" his voice was raspy. He paused and coughed dryly. His pink tongue licked his cracked lips, and then retreated to the confines of his mouth. "Where's Iruka and Amaya?"

Tekki straightened, pausing once before explaining rather bluntly, "Amaya-san is dead. Iruka-san is in his room, recovering."

Kakashi closed his eyes and became so still and silent, Tekki had to check his monitor to be sure he was still alive. "Dead… ne?" He'd failed his teammate… He'd failed both of them. "And the Harogami brothers?"

"No body was recovered. Alive and well, probably."

"Damn…" Kakashi took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. He let out a soft squeak as he struggled to sit up in the hospital bed. Kakashi lifted a hand to his bandaged head, ignoring Tekki's panicked scolding. "Who found us?"

"ANBU." The medical ninja scowled, motioning for Kakashi to _lie down_. When the copy-nin didn't do so, he politely shoved the patient back. "Stay."

Kakashi met his scowl, paused, and relented. "What did they do with Amaya's body?" he finally asked, gaze flickering away to the window. It was solid afternoon.

He could hear Tekki's sandaled feet clacking as he maneuvered around wires. "It's on its way back to Takigakure."

"And Iruka-san? How is he doing?"

"Iruka-san is....awake."

Kakashi picked up on the influx in Tekki's voice. Iruka must have been taking it pretty hard… "Can I see him?"

Tekki looked him over once and huffed. "If you'll shut up and sleep when you get back."

Kakashi smiled and nodded in that innocent manor he used when he was trying not to be sarcastic. "Of course."

---

"…Hello, Kakashi-san." The Chuunin was sitting on his hospital bed, elbows propped up against the edge of the open window. There was a book lying next to him on the bed that was opened to some random page, the tip of the paper dog-eared. A soft breeze brushed in through the window, causing the white drapes to billow to either side of Iruka. He didn't look at Kakashi when he entered.

The Jounin leaned on his crutches, shooting Tekki a look before he kicked the door in his face. He quickly locked the door. Pounding erupted for a solid thirty seconds before abruptly stopping. Kakashi walked the rest of the way into the room and sat down on the edge of Iruka's bed. "…Med nins."

"Are crazy." Iruka finished. His warm brown eyes finally broke away from the outside world and turned to his friend. "Or at least Tekki-san is. I fear for any ninja that doesn't follow his orders…"

Kakashi's expression lightened at this comment. They'd had an _interesting_ conversation in the hallway when Kakashi had refused a wheelchair. "Yeah." The Jounin looked Iruka up and down once, noting the nearly infinite cuts, bruises, and bandages that covered his body. "How are you feeling, Iruka-san?"

"Like shit, Kakashi. How else?" He glanced over his shoulder at the town and then down at his book. He picked it up tenderly and set it in his lap. "And you?"

"Mm." The Jounin didn't offer an answer more than that. "How long have you been up?"

"Hm. About a day and a half." Iruka heaved a great sigh and set his book to the side uselessly. He leaned his elbows back on the window sill and hung his head in attempt to escape Kakashi's gaze. "Do yourself a favor and listen to Tekki."

Kakashi laughed lightly and pulled his legs up onto the bed, crossing them and placing his hands on his ankles. "I'm checking out as soon as I'm through with you."

Iruka's attention snapped to the man. "Kakashi-san! You've got lacerations all over your body, severe blood-loss, extreme trauma to the head and-" The Chuunin was abruptly cut off by a glare. Iruka sat up, matching the glare with full 'sensei' force. "Kakashi-san, I'm serious. You still need to be attended to."

"You have any dreams?" He switched the subject.

"NO. Look, you can change the subject, but you're not going to distract me that easily. I _mean_ it, Kakashi…_san_. You _need_ to stay _here_."

Like hell he was. "Fine, Iruka. I'll stay for one more night."

"No, no, you won't." The Chuunin continued to glare. "I know how you operate, Kakashi. As soon as you walk out that door, you're out of here."

Iruka was rewarded with an incredulous stare. "And what do you plan do to about it?"

"I'm going to chase you and drag your sorry ass back here because I don't feel like worrying about anyone. I've got it bad enough as it is." He pressed a thumb to a temple and sighed, squeezing his eyes tightly.

"Iruka, you couldn't out run me in this condition if your life depended on it."

"I have minions," Iruka muttered darkly.

Oh, well that was a point. "You'd have to find me first."

"…Kakashi…." the man warned. "You're going to stay here."

The Jounin sighed, setting his feet down on the floor again. He plucked at the white hospital clothing. Kakashi felt like he'd been violated. He never liked wearing any clothing other than his own. "Mm."

"If you leave, I _will_ follow." The sensei had such finality in his tone…

Kakashi stood up, obviously taking up the Chuunin on his challenge. "Bye."

Iruka growled. "Damn it Kakashi, go back to your room!"

The crutches clicked as he settled them in place under his arms. Then he headed for the door. "No." It opened.

"KAKASHIIII!"

Tekki stared at the Jounin as he walked past in the direction of his hospital room…. The hawk-nosed man raised a brow, and then narrowed both out of suspicion. Oh, he expected some trick to be pulled -if not now, then later. On impulse, he peered into the crack of Umino Iruka's door, recoiling as Kakashi's name blasted at him- damn well nearly exploded his ear drums. "At least your lungs are healthy…" He grumbled bitterly to the Chuunin. The door clicked shut. People, Tekki mused. They were so much easier to take care of when they were incapacitated…

When Tekki walked into Kakashi's room a few hours later, he found the Jounin sleeping peacefully. With a glance to the IV, he noticed it was drained. Tekki produced the needle and walked over, setting up another package. The needle slipped under the skin and-

_Poof_

Well damn. That pissed him off.

---

Kakashi leaned over the bar counter of Itadekimasu, full uniform on, sake in hand and crutches propped up at his side. He'd collected a few stares from the tender, but the man didn't have enough courage to ask _the_ Shiringan no Kakashi what was bothering him. So instead, the Jounin was left in peaceful silence. That is, until Asuma walked in.

Asuma was closely followed by Genma and an oddly forlorn Nakura. She trudged in behind the men, causing both to twitch when a deep sigh would periodically escape her. Genma shook his head and led her toward the back. Asuma had already spotted his prey. Thus, he immediately took a seat next to Kakashi. "Yo."

"Yo." Kakashi set the glass on the counter and turned the cup, studying it carefully. The barstool creaked when he shifted wearily.

"Shouldn't you be in the hospital?"

"Yes."

"Ah. Alright." The Jounin laughed, snubbing out his cigarette in the bar's mini tray. "So Tekki's going to sic his squad on you, and you're going to sit here and drink sake while they turn Konoha inside and out?" He eyed the bottle of sake in front of Kakashi. It was exceptionally heavy, Asuma noted. Kakashi was suffering through more than physical pain.

"Yes." Kakashi nodded, slipping his mask to his chin, taking another gulp, and setting it back. Apparently, he was beyond caring at the moment. "Don't plan on getting caught."

"Sure. Sure." Asuma lit another cigarette. "You've got balls."

Kakashi smiled, hanging his head and letting out a low chuckle. "I know."

"So how's Sensei doing?"

"Feels like shit, but he's recovering well." Kakashi sighed, refilling his glass. He rested his chin on his palm and stared at the glass forlornly. "I don't know when he'll be out though. He say's he'll hunt me down, but I'm not sure."

"Hmm. Don't know about that. That man can hold a grudge. And he has this capacity for tracking down 'lost' students…I get nightmares about the punishments I've heard he gives." Asuma cackled. Smoke loomed about the men like a hazy halo.

Kakashi didn't join the laughter, only gulped down all of the sake in his glass. He smacked the cup down and stood, taking his crutches in hand. "I sense the nins coming. See you around, Asuma-san."

"Good luck. I'll throw them off your trail." The man grinned and said no more.

The copy nin peered out the door and down the street. There was a set of four white clad medical nins searching all of the shops one by one as they left. Kakashi's fingers crossed and he henged into a young woman. He started off down the street once more, concealed his chakara, and successfully evading his pursuers. Kakashi didn't release the henge until he reached the clearing of the Hero Stone. Oh, he'd walked this path many times, but only once before had he experienced such a powerful sensation from it. The battle ground had been cleaned up, and the grass was replaced. The Jounin dropped the crutches to the ground and dropped to his knees in front of the black marble stone, sitting where Amaya had experienced her last moments.

Kakashi's hands crossed over the fresh grass at his side, and he sighed deeply, a forlorn look crossing his features. The Jounin looked back at the marble and touched the carvings. He knew so many people on this stone… He closed his eyes and let out another deep breath.

He'd failed again. Twice within the same week was not good for Kakashi. The drinks numbed him up enough to handle coming here. God only knew what condition he'd been in if he'd come straight to the memorial without stopping before. Kakashi lifted a hand to his face as if he were trying to hide from it all. Not his hitae-ate or his mask could save him from the shame he felt. "Amaya…"

"Amaya-chan died after a glorious fight…" Iruka's sad voice came from behind him. "And she knew before she came here that her death was a possibility." It seemed as though he were trying to console himself more than his friend. "Such is the way of the ninja." Iruka emerged from the foliage, book in hand. He seemed distressed at seeing Kakashi so…_depressed_.

Kakashi slowly looked up and over at the Chuunin. Iruka had hidden well. "Yes, I know." But did that really make death seem any simpler? His eye slowly rolled back to the stone and a look of finality came over him. Kakashi didn't dwell on it any longer. He grinned at Iruka. "It would seem as though you've caught me."

"Indeed. And as promised, I'll be dragging your ass back with me." The Chuunin held up a hand. "But I'm willing to compromise. I'll drag you back to your apartment, and I'll have Tekki-san come and look you over. That'll be that."

The Jounin nodded. Those terms, he could accept. "Thanks, Iruka." Kakashi glanced back to the stone to find his fingers still lingering over the names. He took his hand back.

"She'll be avenged." Iruka murmured, grass crunching beneath his sandals as he approached Jounin and monument. He crouched down next to Kakashi and propped his book up against the black marble. "I'd gotten this for Amaya-chan. Forgot to give it to her…" After a moment of hesitation, Iruka placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, risking a pat.

Kakashi laughed at the contact, and he leaned forward, picking up the book. 'Three Days of Rain'. The light left Kakashi's eye and his brows furrowed. "She will be avenged," he agreed. "Harogami Kuro and his brother will regret the day they crossed my path." He set the book next to the memorial again. "I think I'll go back to my apartment now…"

"Yeah. I'll be there with Tekki-san. If he's not already there, that is. He's as skilled at finding people as I am with my students." Iruka winked. "It's secret jutsu."

Kakashi grabbed the crutches and stood up, setting them in place. The man smiled. "I'll have to copy that then."

---

"I should have killed him myself." Tekki growled, clutching a bag of basic medical supplies. The veins in his arms, forehead, and hands all strained against his skin. "I should have killed him."

"Tekki-sama…"

Tekki turned his anger on Iruka momentarily, and the Chuunin recoiled a bit. "And you! You followed the miscreant! You, who I trusted to have common sense! More than that bastard anyway! You're letting the slacker get under your skin, Umino!"

Iruka mumbled something under his breath.

"Damn it! Why must the good be spoiled?!"

Iruka stopped and waited for Tekki to do the same; otherwise, the man would walk headlong into Kakashi's apartment door. "Tekki-san, he'll hear you."

"Let the bastard hear me!"

The door opened, and Kakashi gave Tekki a congenial grin. The man was leaning on a crutch for support. "Evening!"

"YOU!" The medical ninja head snarled, whipping out an accusatory finger. "You've corrupted him! You've corrupted one of my best patients!"

Kakashi's eye traveled over to Iruka. He pointed. "Him?"

"YES HIM!" Tekki yanked Iruka into the apartment after him and immediately demanded Kakashi sit. Kakashi sat like a good boy should. "SHIRT. OFF."

The Jounin had gained a grin on his features as he unzipped his vest and set it to the side. The black, long-sleeved shirt was pulled over his head to expose pale skin and bandages. There was blood seeping through. Damn Kakashi had ripped his stitches again. By this time, Iruka had politely turned his back on the two, effectively hiding his blush. He could hear Tekki's furious growling and cursing as the med nin set to work. "BASTARD JOUNIN."

"Naturally!" Kakashi's voice chirped in the air around Iruka. There was more shifting and a thud. "Hey! Hey! Cut that out!"

"SIT STILL, DAMN IT!" The sound of scuffling caused Iruka to turn slightly, and then he immediately faced the wall again. "PANTS." Tekki demanded.

"I can do that myself, thank you for the offer." There was more scuffling as Kakashi dodged Tekki's swipe.

"THAT'S IT! I'M DONE! HE'S HEALED! I'M LEAVING!" Tekki pushed past Iruka and stomped out the door without another word. That is, until they heard a fairly distant scream of, "IF YOU DON'T EAT AND SLEEP PROPERLY, I'LL KILL YOU!"  
Iruka flinched, still facing the wall. "He's a little…high strung…"

"I can tell." There was a satisfied lilt in Kakashi's voice. He'd snatched the gauze right out of Tekki's hand, and the sound of the cloth strip being unraveled was the only noise to grace the air.

"…Tea?"

"Thank you."

Yes. Tea. Iruka would make some tea. He'd pretend he hadn't just encountered yet _another_ homicidal med nin. He immediately preoccupied himself in Kakashi's kitchen area. When the tea was set, he decided they should have something to eat. Thus, cup ramen was the instant solution. And when that was done, suddenly Kakashi's kitchen seemed to have collected a decade's worth of grime.

A shirtless Kakashi walked into the kitchen, placing the finishing touches on an arm bandage. "Iruka… why are you cleaning my kitchen?" "You know, I wonder if Ebisu is still alive." Iruka laughed nervously, lifting a hand to his lips as he did so. "The kids aren't that bad, but if it's a teacher they've never seen before…"

Kakashi shrugged, sitting down in front of the ramen at the kitchen table. He stared at Iruka for a long moment as the Chuunin jumped around the kitchen. It quite reminded him of a darting rabbit. "Tekki-san scared you?"

"Kakashi, that man never ceases to scare the hell out of me." The Chuunin heaved a heavy sigh, removing the tea kettle from the stove. "It's everything. Everything that's happened accumulated into this _anxiety_." This sort of thing he normally dealt with on lower levels, but nothing of this magnitude. Not since his parents' deaths so many years ago.

"One of the Harogami brothers were killed," Kakashi stated as Iruka set the cup of tea down in front of him. "But apparently they can regenerate each other. It takes a lot of chakara to pull that off, and taking in the fact they didn't kill us off when we were unconscious-" if that was ever part of their plan to begin with, "means that they were too weak to do anything but recover. We've got a good amount of time, maybe a week, before we have to worry about them returning to complete their mission." The Jounin reached out for the tea, and he turned the glass in much the same way he had done to the sake earlier. He stared at the Chuunin across from him. "So use this time to recover rather than stress."

"Mm." Iruka stared down into his tea cup, picking up his chopsticks and clicking them together absently. Kakashi's gaze was still locked on him. There was an inquisitive, scrutinizing glint in his friend's eye. Eventually, Iruka glanced up from his ramen, slurping up a noodle and looking rather comical in doing so. "What?"

The Jounin's serious stare didn't relent. "Contemplating…"

"Eat your ramen." Iruka muttered in response, returning to his own and slurping noisily. He marginally hoped that concentrating on the annoying noise would lessen the effect of Kakashi's stare.

The Jounin fell very still and let out a soft breath. Finally, he moved, pulling the mask around his neck and picking up the cup ramen, chopsticks in his hand. Kakashi casually leaned the chair on its back two legs and sucked up the noodles.

He would not look, he would not look. He. Would. Not. Look. _Sluuuurp_.

Kakashi's eyes lifted to Iruka curiously. Apparently the copy nin was testing some new boundary, but where that boundary was, the sensei could not be completely sure. Kakashi paused, stirring his noodles with his chopsticks, absently looking at the steam that rose up.

_Sluuuuuuurp._ _Slurrrrp._

"Umino Iruka."

_Sluu-GAG._ Iruka started choking and nearly knocked his head against the table as he pitched forward, clutching at his neck. "W-w-what?!"

Kakashi paused and then placed the mask where it belonged, setting the ramen back down on the table. "Nothing."

"What the hell was that for, Kakashi?" The man inhaled deeply, clutching his chopsticks to him like they were items sent by god. "Damn it, I can't handle…I can't handle…" He just gave up and grabbed his tea cup. And there, of course, was that blush across his cheeks. It made that scar really stand out.

Kakashi stood up and set the crutches in place and idled into the living space. He pulled his shirt on over his head and rolled up the sleeves to his elbows. He'd leave the vest to the side. "I feel like seeing my students."

"Kakashi-" Where did the 'san' go, Iruka wondered. "-They're probably already home by now."

"I'll stop in the market and bring Naruto some vegetables. He can't live off of miso ramen forever." He turned to grin at the man. "Coming, Iruka?"

"Yeah." He owed it to Naruto.

---

"No!" Umino Iruka couldn't stop his eye from twitching. "Never again am I going to burst into Naruto's apartment with _that_ many vegetables. Especially when he's _sleeping_. Kakashi, that was completely uncalled for!" His hands were set in fists and he was close to decking Kakashi on the spot. Naruto was happy to see both of them, but that was after they found themselves attacked by several Kage bunshin clones…armed with all manner of vegetation. Iruka had a bruise from a _carrot_. He was not a happy man. Yes, seeing Naruto made up for some of it, but he was at least going to sic Konohamaru on Kakashi's students. Unrest among students meant non-stop complaints at teachers. He very much doubted Kakashi wanted twenty-four hours of bitching from Naruto and Sakura.

The sensei half smiled. There was some retribution to be had.

They continued out of Naruto's apartment complex, both men still able to hear the boy calling out goodbye. It was currently twelve at night. They'd stayed for several hours, enjoying more cup ramen, more tea and some various fried veggies. Including carrot.

Next destination: Iruka's apartment. It was now repaired and ready to live in. The only work that needed to be done was restoring photographs and décor. Iruka didn't have a couch anymore, regrettably, but he at least had an extra futon.

The Chuunin felt an overwhelming wave of relief as he opened the restored door with his name plaque on it. Ah, his kitchen. His hallway. His…empty living room… Best ignore that and move on. He ushered Kakashi in and locked the door behind him -this being an old, almost pointless habit. He watched at Kakashi propped the crutches against the wall near the door, testing his own stability. Iruka decided not to argue. "I'll be in the shower. There should still be an extra futon in my closet."

Kakashi nodded as he slipped into that _almost_ familiar bedroom. The Jounin pulled out the extra futon and looked around the room. The opposite wall was taken up by a dresser, then there were the closet doors, and then Iruka's own bedding. He looked around and then shrugged, unrolling it next to Iruka's. He stood up again and walked out the bedroom. He shut the door behind him and his ear twitched, head turning to the bathroom door. The rustling of fabric gracefully piling on the floor had caught his attention. Then the sound of clear, rushing water colliding with and slipping over tan skin, weaving through perfectly sculpted muscles. The squeaking of bare feet on slick tile as Iruka twitched to the side once-

Kakashi pointedly moved into the empty living room. The window didn't even have draping. He walked into the kitchen and found the corner burnt picture of Iruka and himself standing side by side. Kakashi didn't remember having this picture taken. Naruto probably did it when he got his new camera a while ago. He picked it up and walked back out, propping it against the glass window. There, he'd done his share of the work.

The water was abruptly cut off and a body shifted out of the shower, patting itself dry with a terry cloth towel. Kakashi heard Iruka maneuvering around the bathroom, rewrapping gauze, pulling on clothing. After a few minutes more the door opened and Iruka emerged, towel draped over his head, shirt over one shoulder. He crossed into his room and muttered something to himself. When he finally came out of there, his dark hair had returned to its customary tail -albeit, it was a rather sad, floppy one. Iruka grunted when he entered his kitchen, washing out his tea kettle. He paused when he noticed something seemed off. A tiny detail but it was there in the forefront of his mind.

At last he placed it. "Kakashi, where is-?"

Kakashi was standing proudly next to the little piece of paper on the window ledge. He pointed. "What an honor it is to be the first one in your living room."

Iruka sighed, rolling his brown eyes. "An honor you bestowed upon yourself, apparently." The Chuunin stared at his friend for a moment.

Kakashi's attention was abruptly taken from Iruka as he stared out the window. He thought he heard something change. Wind? No, distant rain apparently.

"Right." Iruka stood up straight, shifting his weight to one leg. "I'm going to sleep now."

"Mm." The Jounin seemed suddenly absorbed by the change in the weather. Rain slowly crept across the buildings until it finally hit the window. Perhaps it was a paranoia returning to him. Rain made it harder to hear the nighttime noises. Ninja often used the rain to their advantage. Finally, Kakashi seemed to deem it safe, and he looked back to Iruka. "Sweet dreams."

"Ha ha. Very funny, Kakashi. Good night." He gave the Jounin a half hearted wave and stalked down his hallway. Kakashi could hear the thud as he flopped onto his futon.

The Jounin followed silently afterward, shutting the door behind him. He paused to adjust to the darkness. A soft blue ambient light from outside allowed the ninja to see gentle outlines of the room. He walked over and flopped over on the futon, yawning and stretching. This was the way it was supposed to be. Eating and crashing at other peoples houses. He'd spent plenty of time over at Asuma's house, and he'd also stayed nights with plenty of ladies. Being forced to stay in his own apartment was starting to make him twitch. Kakashi shifted under borrowed blankets. Rain pitter-pattered against Iruka's bedroom window.

"So you mooch off others?" This was severely muffled by a rather thick pillow. The Chuunin had buried his face in it and was apparently going to stay that way until he either suffocated or rolled over.

Kakashi shifted to his other side to face Iruka. He watched the form under the blankets. "Asuma-san calls it that."

He could see one brown eye peer at him over the mass of Iruka's giant pillow. "And what do _you_ call it?"

"A meal plan."

"…Right." The eye vanished.

"Hey, you've stayed over at my apartment plenty of times." Two was more than enough to Kakashi. HE didn't spend that much time in his apartment.

"Kakashi, I don't _live_ in other people's apartments." The man grunted into his pillow and rolled onto his side, back facing Kakashi.

"Good point." Shadows were cast across Iruka's form by the outside light, twisting and dappled by the harsh rain. Kakashi watched the man's chest rise and fall for some time. "But your home seems like a home," he attempted to explain. The concept was almost foreign to Kakashi.

"Th-" A huge yawn forced Iruka to reattempt a comment. "Thank you, I guess." He turned over again, this time onto his back, and he stretched before closing his eyes.

Kakashi remained silent, and he rolled over, tucking the blankets under his chin. He'd let the man alone for now.

Eventually, Iruka's breathing regulated. The rain had helped lull away his anxieties so he carried no tense muscles and no worried expression. He was finally at peace beside Kakashi. It seemed as though the rain wouldn't relent for at least four days.

---

Kakashi awoke to the soft hush of rain mingling with an early morning light. His gaze landed upon a dresser across the room, and then a window. Rain fell upon it so thickly it was like watching a waterfall. Kakashi blinked, pulling himself to his elbows and taking in his surroundings. Oh, that's right, he was in Iruka's room. At remembering the Chuunin, he looked over to find him sleeping soundly. The copy nin pulled himself to his feet and he grabbed the bag he always carried with him when he stayed away from his apartment. He slung it over his shoulder and stretched, rocking to the ball of his feet and hyper extending his fingers. He left for the restroom.

The shower water turned on, matching the rain in strength and exceeding it in temperature. His hand slipped under the stream until it was to his liking. The Jounin pulled his shirt over his head and began to unravel the bandages. He'd have to take his time. Then, a thought occurred to him that made him laugh lightly. Tekki would be stopping by HIS apartment in a few hours. Well, they all said he was good at tracking. Tracking through heavy rain this early in the morning, however, would guarantee a great mood when the man arrived.

The rest of Kakashi's clothing and bandages dropped to the floor and he stepped in, letting the hot water rush over his wounds and bare skin. He let out a sigh of relief and closed his eyes, tilting his head back to allow the water rush over his face. His hands lifted to his cheeks. It felt strange not having the mask there. His skin had grown hypersensitive from the lack of exposure to the world.

The water carried pink swirls as it circled down the drain at Kakashi's feet. A few of the particularly deep wounds still had a small, gentle flow of blood that had been stopped up by gauze. The Jounin watched his blood mix with water and his eyes closed, hand pressing to the wall of the shower for stability. His mind tumbled over everything that had happened during the most recent days that he could remember.

By the time he dried off, redressed major wounds, changed clothing, and walked out of the bathroom, Iruka was already in the kitchen. The Chuunin was staring blankly at a frying pan on his stove with sizzling yellow fluff in it. Iruka heaved a sighed and a guilty expression claimed his features. Kakashi interjected Iruka's thoughts. "What's that?"

Iruka jumped and he looked up nearly startled. The sensei saved himself by grinning and turning back to his work. "Scrambled eggs. Amaya's recipe." Iruka prodded the fluff with a spatula then pointed the object at Kakashi. "Tea's already on the table."

The Jounin walked over and poured a cup full of it. He sat on the edge of the table with his back to Iruka. He kept himself busy by staring at the pictures of old students that adorned his wall. He sipped idly. "Are you returning to the Academy soon?"

"Yes. As soon as this arm is good." Iruka flipped the fuzz. "My wounds appear to be healing at an abnormally fast pace." He shook his head and prodded the yellow egg remnants again. "Or I could change my mind and go regardless of my arm." He removed the pan, scraping eggs onto two plates. The pan was placed in the sink, one plate was set down behind Kakashi and the other Iruka placed on his side of the table. He glanced at the photo set against the window before sitting down. He glanced at Kakashi as the man slid off of the table and sat in the chair like he was supposed to. "Mm." And glanced at his food.

Kakashi picked up a bit of egg fluff with his chopsticks. It dropped to the plate. "You know, I had trouble with this before." He tried again. "I think I remember Amaya talking about forks. Wasn't really paying attention at the time. Too busy with Icha Icha Paradise…"

Iruka was popping piece after piece of the dish in his mouth with no problem at all. "Huh."

Kakashi let his mask fall around his neck and he tried some, playing with the food on his plate rather than eating it normally. It tasted exactly like Amaya's version. It was good. The Jounin found himself smiling as he took another bite.

Iruka popped more egg in his mouth and found the photo against his window very appealing.

Kakashi started the game again, ignoring the Chuunin's awkward discomfort. He continued to eat. "Who took that picture anyway, Iruka?" He had to hold back a snicker as Iruka visibly flinched.

"Ah, Naruto-kun."

"Thought so. It's from a low angle." A pause. "What's so interesting about it?" Kakashi knew exactly what was going on, and Iruka knew he knew that he knew that he knew, and yet, he refused to do anything about it, the bastard.

"I can't tell if your hair is silver or light blue." The Chuunin ventured. "The lighting is…off." Oh, wait. Stupid answer…

"Mm. Looks silver to me." More eggs and a sip of tea. "You have a strange expression on your face in that picture. Is it embarrassment?"

"Not sure." Iruka swallowed some tea, focusing on the soothing warmth running down his throat.

The last bit of egg quickly disappeared. Kakashi lingered a moment, staring at Iruka, and the mask was put into place. Kakashi took the liberty of clearing his own plate and cup -something he didn't normally do. Kakashi walked over to the refrigerator and plucked a random picture of Naruto pulling on Iruka's cheeks. He placed it next to the picture of himself and Iruka. Now he'd done twice as much work than he'd expected to do.

"Don't strain yourself." Kakashi heard from behind. Rather sarcastic too, that was.

Kakashi grinned. "Tekki was right, I _am_ rubbing off on you."

Iruka blushed and dropped his plate in the sink. "Idiot!"

The Jounin's hand rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish grin. He turned back to the window and peered through the rippling rain, out into the muddy streets below. No one was there. "Hey, Iruka-kun, want to come to the book shop with me?"'

"In this weather?" Iruka paused to listen to the heavy water. He muttered to himself as he contemplated, and finally said, "Fine."

---

Rain had soaked them to the bone. Kakashi could hear Tekki's screams in the back of his mind, but this didn't quicken their pace. As a matter of fact, Chuunin and Jounin had slowed down to a stroll, keeping their heads bowed slightly so that water didn't get in their eyes. It was nice. No one was out on the streets, the sun wasn't glaring or heavy on their backs, it was just Iruka and Kakashi alone on a walk to the book store.

The door swung open and bells rang above their heads as they entered. Makoto, the old book vendor, stared at them incredulously. Kakashi raised a hand as greeting and started with purpose to the very back shelves.

Iruka ignored this and instead marched with purpose up to the desk Makoto was leaning against. "Hello, Makoto-san."

"Iruka-kun. I'm surprised to see you here."

Iruka raised a brow. "Mm."

"You hate getting wet don't you?"

"Can we call it a truce today, Makoto-san? I don't feel up to verbal sparring."

The old man narrowed his eyes. "Eh. Only if I get a good purchase out of one of you."

"I'm sure you will," Iruka muttered darkly as he eyed Kakashi move about at the back.

There was a sudden, cheerful 'Banzai!' from the back of the store. Kakashi was holding up a poppy red book with a big 'R' on the back cover. "Icha Icha Violence is out!"

For the love of- "As I said. Good purchase." The Chuunin wished he could burn that heinous object. And all other copies that happened to exist, while he was at it.

Makoto laughed. "Ah, good choice!"

"Yes! Yes!" Kakashi strolled up to the counter and placed the book in front of him. "What'll that be?"

"The usual."

And without further bargaining, Kakashi slipped a small sum of money across to the old man. Iruka's eyes widened. How did he get it that cheap so quickly when he, a long time friend, had to haggle for twenty minutes to get Makoto to a reasonable price?! Iruka resisted the urge to yell. It was mostly directed at Makoto, although, he wouldn't mind chewing Kakashi out either. Instead, he merely uttered a short goodbye and ushered Kakashi out of the shop. "Geezer…"

Kakashi had tucked the book under his shirt and into the rim of his pants to keep it as dry as possible. "Great guy, isn't he?" He pocketed his hands and they hunched their shoulders as the rain began to soak them further. For some reason, the two found themselves walking in the opposite direction of Iruka's apartment, but neither seemed to mind. The time with a friend seemed to be a welcome and precious item to both of them.

The weather grew harsher. Up ahead, a citizen dashed across the street with a cloth held above their head. They quickly disappeared into a building. Otherwise, they were alone and content, despite their shivering bodies and blue lips. After a good amount of walking, Iruka finally asked the question that neither really cared to answer. "Kakashi, where are we going?"

The Jounin shrugged and smiled, placing an arm over Iruka's trembling shoulders. "Where the wind takes us, Iruka."


	14. Beating the Bush

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Fourteen: Beating the Bush**_

The door to Iruka's apartment slammed open and a frantic, dripping wet Chuunin darted in. His shirt flopped to the floor before he reached the bedroom, immediately digging for clean, _dry _clothing. "Never again!" Iruka shouted, yanking a new shirt over his head. "Damn it!"

Kakashi idled inward, letting unhindered water drip to the ground. He shut the door.

"If it's raining that hard," Iruka shouted from the bedroom, "I don't _care_ if you tell me there's an invasion of missing nin. I'm _not_ stepping outside of this apartment!"

Kakashi grinned, casually leaning against the door. He flipped his head to the side once to get sopping bangs out of his eyes. A soft knock on the door made him jump away from it. The rain had muffled the noise, so Iruka hadn't heard it over his own ranting. The Jounin sidled up to the door and pressed his ear against the wall. It was one person, light weight and timid. He peered through the peephole, and his eyebrow lifted when he found someone familiar. Kazahaya Isamu shifted from foot to foot, head bent with hands folded in front of him.

"Iruka," Kakashi called back through the apartment. Iruka danced past the door and then back out of view, attempting to pull his damp leg through a dry set of pants. Kakashi chuckled at the opportunity, and proceeded to boldly state, "We've got a visitor; put your pants back on!"

"Damn it, Kakashi!" The Chuunin stumbled down the hall, glaring at Kakashi as he went. His hair was tussled and soaked. Although he was fully clothed, it was wrinkled and slightly askew due to his haste. Without further delay, he threw his front door open, startling the man outside and making both of them pause. They stared. Iruka finally chanced an embarrassed greeting, tinged with a hint of irritation.

Isamu bowed and stepped inside, eyeing Kakashi with vague confusion and interest. He watched another drop of water roll off Kakashi's silver hair. The Jounin had a cunning, mischievous look about his features. "Ah, good afternoon…" He turned back to his host. "I am Kazahaya Isamu…I, ah, didn't mean to interrupt anything."

At that, the copy nin coughed and looked away guiltily.

"Perhaps I should come back later…"

"NO! NO! That man is a _liar_! Just ignore him. He doesn't merit attention." A hole was being burned through Kakashi's head as Iruka turned the infamous 'sensei-death-glare' upon him.

Isamu, taking Iruka's ruffled appearance and deep blush as a clue, decided to side with the man he'd met earlier. "Of course," Isamu said brightly.

The Chuunin twitched, noting that Isamu didn't believe a word he'd just said.

"Pleasure meeting you, Iruka-san."

"Yes. Ah, I'd like to know _why_ you've come here if it's-"

"I'm so sorry! I should have said something at the door instead of so rudely barging in." Isamu bowed his head and his smile brightened as he heard Kakashi cough again. "Forgive me if I'm intruding into personal matters, but you shouldn't be embarrassed, Umino-san. It happens."

This was too much for Kakashi to take. He broke out into a fit of coughing, and he shook his head slowly, waving at them. "Pardon. I'm going to change my clothes. Got a bit wet, you know?" He stepped into Iruka's bedroom.

Iruka. Was. Going. To. Kill. Kakashi. As. Soon. As. Isamu-san. Was. Gone.

The two stood in silence. There was no _way_ Iruka could talk his way out of this. Isamu appeared to have accepted the dirty, completely _untrue_ fact and was ready to move on. "I apologize for him, Isamu-san…he's always been rude." A rude, cheating little bastard.

"It's fine! I'm quite used to it."

Kill. "About your coming here?"

"We should probably wait for your lo- friend."

At that moment, Kakashi shut the bedroom door behind him, having put on a dry Jounin uniform, and he shrugged on his vest, leaving it casually unzipped. He strolled over and wrapped a single arm over Iruka's shoulders in a friendly fashion, then leaned close to him and looked to Isamu. "Ok, I'm back." He spoke as if Iruka didn't notice this.

The Chuunin silently swore he would murder the Jounin in his sleep. Or perhaps, he'd poison Kakashi's next meal.

Isamu nodded, smoothing out the purple, crane decorated sleeves of his kimono. "I must be blunt and quick; I can't stay in the rain too long. But first, I wanted to offer my condolences in relation to your companion and teammate. I understand how hard it is to lose them." He offered them a short bow. "Also, I've come to offer information regarding Leiko Suzume."

"Leiko Suzume?"

The name had a sudden sobering affect on Kakashi, and his arm fell away from the Chuunin. He pocketed his hands. "Suzume, Suzume…" he said with a nearly sing-song lilt, and it vaguely disturbed the two men. His gaze flickered to Iruka once and back at Isamu. "I went to speak to Leiko Suzume and Kazahaya Isamu the day you were… incapacitated at my apartment." Kakashi's eye flickered over the cross-dresser, apparently deciding whether or not he was a remotely trustworthy source of information. He nodded. "I've been thinking about her. The name means 'sparrow', doesn't it?"

"Indeed. 'Arrogant sparrow'. As it turns out, I recall one incident during which the Kuro brothers revealed a jutsu they had been developing. It was a genjutsu type move that they decided to name after Suzume-chan. As to what it was capable of, they didn't say." He shook his head. "But, as I was returning a watering can to her today, I found her dead in her room."

Iruka looked dumbfounded.

"Dead?" Kakashi's eye widened slightly and then relaxed. "Not to be harsh, Isamu-san, but what condition was the body in?"

"Clean. No marks. Nothing unusual. There was a knife stuck in her kitchen ceiling, but it didn't appear to have much to do with anything." Isamu met Kakashi's eye. Concerned gold glinted in the dimmed light of Iruka's living room. "I believe it could have been something internal, but it didn't seem like poisoning. Looked like simple suffocation to me."

"It is." Kakashi nodded. "If there's a chance that the Harogami brothers were responsible, it was suffocation." He recalled the first time he'd come in contact with the Kuro brother's 'Dual Binding Suffocation'. He was able to negate it with a high powered wind jutsu. "The Kuro brothers have some ninjutsu that surrounds you with stagnate air, and it drains the oxygen. I was attacked by it myself."

Iruka's deep brown eyes flickered up to Kakashi questioningly. He filed a mental note to ask Kakashi about the confrontation later. He actually didn't know anything about the fight; only flashes of that day came to him -a dizzying moment when he was drunk, falling asleep in Amaya's arms. Then he remembered seeing the Hero Stone and touching his parents names. The next thing he could remember was days later when he awoke in the hospital with severe injuries. Iruka had made the assumption that he collected one too many blows to the head; it wasn't surprising, it'd happened to him before. The day Kakashi woke up was the last day they spoke of their friend's death. Kakashi hadn't been in much of a state to give him any details…. Since then, neither ninja had brought up the topic, easily dancing around the notion of death in their usual fashion. Iruka's thoughts were immediately distracted by their visitor's continuing explanation.

"She was a good woman, if not a little estranged." Isamu closed his eyes a moment. "I hate to deliver such news so shortly after your loss, but after you had come to question me, I thought you'd be the best to notify first. I managed to inquire on your whereabouts from a medical nin who was carting the body out of the apartment complex."

"Thanks, Isamu-san," Kakashi murmured. They all fell silent as they drank the situation in, plotting out their next moves. The Jounin needed more information. "Do you know why the Kuro siblings would target her? It's my understanding they were very close." He didn't forget the possibility that the twins could have been set up, no matter how unlikely it seemed.

"I don't know. I've been trying to digest and analyze everything I've observed from our past encounters." The man was straightening the giant ribbon that loomed behind him. "They often spoke in riddles, and they were usually pretty vague." Isamu grinned. "But that doesn't stop one's training from picking out details." There was a pause and the man laughed vibrantly at Iruka's shocked stare. "Yes! I used to be a Special Jounin years ago. Foreign forms of Genjutsu."

Kakashi kept his lazy composure. "Were you able to pick up anything more about their jutsu?"

"They favor wind and genjutsu." Isamu stuffed his hands into the opposite sleeves of his kimono. "I'm sorry, very truly…it's time I got back. If I stay much longer, I'm not sure I'll make it." He grinned beautifully and bowed to both of them. "Bid you well."

"G-goodbye…"

Kakashi lifted a hand and shut the door after the former Jounin. He paused and turned around, facing Iruka. A half-minute interval would pass between confusion and anger. This meant that Kakashi had thirty seconds during which he could either pray, run, or both. Instead, he laughed. This did not help his situation. "KAKASHI, YOU MORON!" This outburst only aided the man's laughter. Iruka proceeded to aim a fist at Kakashi's head.

The ninja's arm automatically lifted to block the attack. He suddenly flinched, feeling stitches rip in his arm. "Shit…"

Iruka's eyes widened. "Kakashi!" The Jounin _deserved _it, but, damn it, he didn't _really_ mean to inflict physical pain. At least not yet. That was supposed to be saved for later when they were healed and this crisis was resolved. Iruka instinctively took Kakashi's arm and examined the broken stitches. Tekki had left a medical kit in the event they did something stupid like this. "I'm sorry!" The Chuunin dashed headlong into his bathroom, returning with a needle and thread. "Sorry…you want to do it or should I?"

Blood began to drip down the back of Kakashi's arm, lingering on his fingertips. "Here, you do it. I won't be able to get the angle of the needle right." He walked into the kitchen and ripped off a paper towel, wiping up the blood enough so they could see the wound. Kakashi rotated his elbow to the side so that the Chuunin had optimum access.

After running the thread through the eye of the needle, Iruka held his friend's arm steady. A careful first stitch was made. No shudder or movement was involuntarily given by Kakashi. As expected, the man was perfectly capable of blocking out this specific sort of pain. "Sorry…" The cord tugged at skin, making a soft zipping noise with each stitch. Iruka bent his head, quickly severed the thread with his teeth, and he observed his work with moderate satisfaction. "It will do."

"Thanks." Kakashi ran a finger over the carefully placed thread. There was an awkward moment when they locked gazes. The Jounin broke it. "I'll go place tape over it." He left the kitchen abruptly, stopping in the bathroom and coming back with a strip of white medical tape over the stitches. "Can't play rough yet," the man said with a crooked grin.

"Kakashi-san." All traces of concern vanished and the Chuunin became cross. "What the hell was going through your head when Isamu-san was knocking on my door?"

He shrugged. "You left yourself open. Old habits die hard, I suppose. A ninja sees an opening; they take it."

"That was completely uncalled for! The man thinks we're- we're-!" He couldn't bring himself to say it. And could he get any redder? No, probably not.

"Lovers?" Kakashi finished offhandedly as he threw the bloody napkin in the trashcan.

"YES!"

"The man is a transvestite. For some reason, I doubt it disturbs him."'

Iruka didn't find this to be any consolation. He jabbed a finger into the man's chest. "Well it disturbs me! I had a good reputation!"

Kakashi batted at his finger and turned his head away. "Well, that's what you get for 'loving' a free spirit, ne?"

"If you say another word, I'm going to hurt you. Wounds or not."

Kakashi laughed, and he stepped out of Iruka's range. "Oh come now, Iruka. With Isamu, it might have _bettered_ your reputation."

Two strong hands gripped Kakashi's shoulders, and a potent 'sensei glare' directed itself at him from only a few inches away. "I'm really trying not to hurt you right now."

And for some reason, Kakashi goaded him forward. "You couldn't hurt me more than the way you handled last night." He was promptly slammed against the wall, but it only resulted in laughter.

"IDIOT!" Iruka's eye twitched.

Kakashi watched the flustered Iruka heave for a few glorious moments. Then, satisfied with the results he'd received for his brave endeavor, he backed down. "Yeah, yeah. You're right. I'm sorry." But that comment only merited him another good shaking and hit against the wall.

Iruka became still and finally released his friend, glancing over at his fridge. "Sorry. Violence isn't a solution to this sort of problem. I was reckless."

Only Iruka would have labeled the joke as a problem. Kakashi eyed him for a long moment and then shrugged it off. "You only teach children to kill, Iruka."

"Kakashi…" His voice was strained and exasperated. "I wish you'd stop talking."

The Jounin's lips made movement under the mask and then snapped shut.

"Thank you." Iruka rubbed at his temples. He was immediately hampered with guilt as he saw a brief flash of Kakashi's new stitches. One minute he fixes a wound and the next he's out to make ten of them. "I'm…going to bed."

"It's two o' clock…" Kakashi stepped away from the wall.

"Alright. I'm going to _lie_ in bed, then." The Chuunin pressed both palms against either side of his head, groaning. He brushed past Kakashi, shuffling down his hallway. He paused at the door before entering. Kakashi could hear a brief thud as Iruka landed on his futon.

Kakashi followed after him. There was no furniture in the living room, he suddenly found the kitchen quite boring, and he didn't feel like walking in the rain again, so Iruka was an appealing choice. He sat down on his own futon set up next to the Chuunin's, and he crossed his legs. His gaze landed on Iruka.

"…Who was Leiko Suzume?"

"A very feisty woman who lived in the southern district. She was a friend of the Harogami siblings. Isamu-san was introduced to them through Tekki-san."

Iruka was staring up at his ceiling, broken arm draped over his chest, the rest of his limbs were spread out. "I see…Should Isamu-san be left alone if they're possibly going after the people they knew?"

"I wouldn't worry about him. Isamu was a special Jounin." Kakashi leaned forward on his knee, placing his chin in his hand. "If he runs into trouble, he'll find a way out easily enough. He'll come to me."

"He's a little strange…" Iruka murmured softly.

"Well, who knows what jutsu he's suffered through." Kakashi smiled, musing over it in his own mind. "It's no wonder the genjutsu specialists always retire at such an early age."

Iruka turned to look at Kakashi. "And I wonder what jutsu _you've_ suffered through to make you the way you are." He normally wasn't so cynical, but being around Kakashi seemed to change that.

"You will never know."

"I…don't really want to know." The Chuunin buried his face in his pillow. "Mmph mrr."

"Excuse me? Didn't hear that." Kakashi leaned forward to peer down at the man.

"Nothing you needed to hear." Iruka responded testily.

"Really." Awkward silence fell once again.

Five minutes was all Iruka could handle with this man. "Kakashi, are you just going to sit there and watch me lie here?"

"Yes."

"And this entertains you?"

"I could think of other entertaining things to do." For example, his Icha Icha Violence book that was sitting with his clothing in the bathroom. He'd been saving it.

"But you're doing this instead." The Chuunin muttered, sitting up.

"Yes."

Iruka fell back dejectedly. "You're the most irritating man in existence."

Opening: "Thank you."

Kakashi wasn't an easy opponent in verbal sparing. "That wasn't a compliment." Iruka threaded his fingers through his hair, tugging at the band there. It was nearly impossible to find something that made Kakashi twitch as much as Iruka did when he was around the copy nin.

Kakashi watched Iruka's damp hair fall around his face and on the pillow. His eye looked away, and he sat up, leaning back on his palms. Their breathing matched the rain still hitting Iruka's window, a steady, rhythmic pattern of heavy to soft, in and out. Kakashi found himself pondering over when the rain would leave, but then he made the decision that he rather liked this particular storm, and he'd like it to stay. The sound had become rather comforting to him.

"Ne? Kakashi?" A tanned hand was being waved in front of him. "You there?"

Kakashi snapped back to reality, staring at Iruka's hand. The man was leaning towards him with concern in his eyes. A lock of hair slipped off Iruka's shoulder. Kakashi's eye twitched.

"Moron." Iruka rolled his eyes, sitting back again. "Go keep yourself occupied."

Oh, Kakashi was defiantly occupied at the moment. "No, I rather like it here."

"Fine, but I'm sleeping. I don't care what time it is." For the third time he fell back and this instance, he pointedly closed his eyes when his head hit the pillow. He refused to say anything else.

Kakashi attempted to divert his attention to the pictures on the walls. It landed on the dresser. A flash of Amaya laughing and cooing over pictures of a young Iruka flickered through his mind. He glanced away to the closet doors. An after image of Amaya twirled a black feather in her fingers, waving it at Kakashi playfully. His eye closed, shutting it out. He leaned his head back as he propped himself on his elbows and he looked at the window upside-down. Rain was falling upwards….

Iruka's attempt to sleep was also failing. "Kakashi, find something to DO!"

The ninja thus proceeded to twiddle his thumbs.

"Kakashi! Read your damn book! You like that sort of thing, right?" His headache was returning. Iruka moaned.

The Jounin promptly leapt to his feet. "Want some water?" He offered as a brisk pace led him to the door. His hand hovered over the doorknob.

"No." Iruka thought and then shook his head. "Yes."

Kakashi disappeared. The sound of clinking glass and running water echoed through Iruka's door. There was a moment of silence and Kakashi soon returned with two glasses of water. He set the cup in Iruka's outstretched hand and then sat down himself.

"Thanks." Iruka wanted to take a long desired nap. He mentally scoured for suggestions of what the Jounin could do in the mean time. However, as soon as a legitimate answer came to mind, Iruka dismissed it. "Kakashi, what do you _want_ to do?" It was a simple enough question.

Kakashi flinched out of Iruka's view as one thousand things suddenly rushed through his mind at once. "Nothing really." He pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around his feet, feeling almost mentally violated. Perhaps Iruka was right, he indulged in Icha Icha Paradise a bit too much, but he couldn't help but feel a small jerk of desperation inside of him. It was strange, Kakashi noted to himself. He knew it had been building for quite some time now, but he'd missed the breaking point somewhere along the line.

The Jounin's eye looked over Iruka's body, as if it could somehow answer a nagging question. Instead, he found something a bit deeper. It was intangible, really -a something that he could relate to by some deranged standard. Maybe this was the way a real friendship worked. A sort of bond formed, and then everything else just fell into place after that. It was mildly disturbing. Again, that word 'disturbing'. Iruka had used it so harshly…. Kakashi let out a deep breath and closed his eye.

"…Eh…" Well, so much for an attempt at normal conversation. It was ironic that Iruka had attempted a 'normal' conversation with Shiringan no Kakashi, but he couldn't help his optimistic side. "Stitches holding out alright?" Ah. Lame. He wanted to hit himself.

The Jounin jumped on the common, safe ground. "They're fine. You did a good job at it." It was the first time that Kakashi felt the need to indulge in small talk. He shifted, taking hold of his still full glass of water. "I'm ah… going to… bring the cups back…"

"No, just leave them." Iruka waved a hand through the air over his head, shifting to lean with his back against the wall. "You look ill." He noted. Even with a mask on, the Chuunin teacher still had some super sense that could pick up on every twitch. It obviously came with many years of practice of pinpointing lying students.

"I'm fine."

"Come here." A hand beckoned him over.

Kakashi shook his head. "No, no. I'm fine."

"Damn it Kakashi, you probably have a fever from the rain, but you're too thick to actually register it." He sighed and scooted over, sliding a hand beneath Kakashi's hitae-ate and frowning. "Well, you're a little warm, but I guess it's nothing to worry about."

Kakashi looked upwards at the arm that led to the hand that was now pressed against his head. He swallowed. "Like I said, I'm fine."

"Yeah, well you don't look fine. Lie down." Iruka gently pushed at the Jounin.

Kakashi resisted, but was suddenly pinned in place when Iruka decided that this was the way things were going to be.

The Chuunin's stare was triumphant. Finally Kakashi had done something he told him to do, AND there was a possibility the man would shut up long enough for him to sleep. "We're both injured. I know you have to be tired, even if you don't show it. Rest isn't so _bad_, Kakashi. You'll set a bad example for your students."

The Jounin shook his head and attempted to get up, but the Chuunin's hand lay flat against his chest. Kakashi wasn't willing to fight Iruka. "I'm _fine_, Iruka. I know when I've crossed my limits."

"Kakashi. Stay down and shut up." A long, horrified pause followed this. "I…I sound like Tekki…" the pressure on the Jounin's chest seemed to lighten up as the shock registered.

"Now do you understand why I'm not listening to you?"

"…I sound like Tekki-san." Iruka leaned back, shaking his head. "I'm too far gone…I'm too far gone, Kakashi…"

Kakashi slowly sat back up, noting his sore muscles as he did so. "It's fine."

Iruka really didn't know what to say after that. He could open his mouth and spout orders in exactly the same tone Tekki did or he could attempt small talk again. "I don't think the rain will let up by tomorrow." Small talk it was…

Oh god, he brought up the weather. This was hopeless. Kakashi stood up and took the glasses in his hands. "I'm going to sit in the kitchen so you can sleep." And without letting the Chuunin say otherwise, he slipped out of the room.

Iruka laid back down with a deep sigh. However, Kakashi's absence didn't have the relieving effect he had hoped it would. Instead he was left with the feeling that something had been left unsaid or unfinished. He rose, shuffling out his door, down the hall, and over to his table. It was a small shock that he found Kakashi doing dishes. There weren't many to be done, but it was the principal of the matter. "Th-thank you, Kakashi. You didn't have to do that."

The Jounin jumped slightly and turned around to see Iruka. "Uh… Oh, it's nothing I just-" decided to clean dishes? No, he was meditating…

"Is it Amaya-chan?"

"Mm? Huh?" Kakashi turned back to the sink and watched the water flow over a dish. He picked it up and scrubbed gently with a cloth.

"You're distracted. It's not…normal. For you." Iruka stepped a bit closer, unsure if he was intruding on some private thought. Kakashi always seemed distracted, but he always had his attention on things that were usually important. It just seemed different right now.

"Oh, well…" The copy nin left it at that.

Iruka sighed, lightly touching Kakashi's shoulder. "I can't really say anything to help…"

Kakashi smiled at him over his shoulder. The action caught Iruka off guard. "Oh, I know." The Jounin made no move to shrug Iruka off, only went back to his work.

The Chuunin tugged on a lock of hair with his free hand. "Kakashi…" But the man just let his name hang in the air for Iruka to toy with. The teacher automatically leaned forward. "Kakashi?"

Kakashi turned off the water and tilted his head toward him. "Mm?"

The presence so close to him distanced itself. Then it returned and Kakashi found Iruka patting him on the head and ruffling his silver hair. The Chuunin had pulled on a half smile. "I can't stand seeing people close to me so down."

He turned away from the sink and instead leaned against it, laughing lightly. "I can tell."

Kakashi's hair was really, really soft…. "Here. I'll do the rest of these. You dry them, alright?"

"Ok." He looked down at Iruka for a long moment, forgetting to move.

"Neh…Kakashi?"

Kakashi blinked and shook his head quickly, sidestepping so Iruka could get at the last two plates. He nabbed up a dishtowel and quickly got to work drying the cups he'd just done.

Iruka had come to the conscious decision that this particularly nasty situation had just been solved. This lightened his spirits on a certain level, though he still felt disturbed. One plate was handed to Kakashi, then the other. His hand dipped into the water and a -thung- sound resounded from deep in the sink. Water started to seep downward slowly. At first the motion wasn't detectable, but it eventually turned into a raging whirlpool at the bottom of the sink. "The cabinet to the right of the stove. Right." The water disappeared.

Kakashi stacked the plates on top of one another and walked across to the defined cabinet. He reached up, sleeves falling to his elbows with the stretch. The dishes were placed back in order and the cabinet closed gently. "Right…done."

"Thanks." Iruka had a pleasant glow to his features now. It faded slightly as he faltered for something else to say. It was oddly difficult, talking to Kakashi. Well…no, it was _always_ difficult. This, to the contrary, was just…awkward. Iruka did the only thing he could think of doing. He coughed.

This cough, being the secret jutsu 'kai' of _all_ awkward situations, suddenly dispelled the moment and Kakashi laughed, shifting from side to side. It was strange, this laughter he'd been so eagerly letting go. As a ninja, he knew all too well that laughter was a sign of nervousness. He slipped out of the kitchen into the bathroom, placing a few belongings in the bag that had been left there. His clothing was still hanging up next to Iruka's. Soaked, of course. He took the bag into the room and set it next to the futon.

Kakashi jumped when a hand landed on his shoulder.

And there it stayed. Iruka just…stood there, leaning downward, with a hand on Kakashi's shoulder wondering what the hell he was doing.

Kakashi had tried so hard. Why did Iruka always have to mess everything up? He didn't move. It was like some terrible genjutsu. Both were frozen and neither dared make the next move.

"Er…." Iruka said at length.

Kakashi let out a deep breath and then turned slightly to look up at Iruka. The gaze that had turned upon the Chuunin was one that seemed to analyze him to the core. Then again, it wasn't a harsh analyzing, just a gaze that seemed to see right through to Iruka's innermost thoughts.

Iruka's face flushed bright red. He scratched at his scar with one hand, swallowing. "K-Kakashi?"

Where there should have been a response from Kakashi, the rain pounded instead. The analyzing continued for some time longer before something clicked in the glint in Kakashi's eye. It was as if he'd made up his mind, or he had found what he was looking for. Iruka found himself being drawn closer to Kakashi and the Chuunin came to his knees in front of the Jounin.

The ever constantly pounding rain seemed to recede to the back of their minds, falling to nothing but a soft hush. Kakashi leaned forward, fingers still entwined in the front of Iruka's shirt. The Chuunin's heart suddenly leapt into his throat and for a single, racing instant, he was about to push the Jounin away. The panic instantly diminished as Kakashi's lips touched his through the thin layer of a mask. Iruka let out a deep, shaking breath and his eyelids dropped to cover half of his glazed look. Inches then rested between the two as the copy nin watched Iruka's emotions fight for dominance in his expression.

Iruka's jaw finally slackened and his mouth hung open. Apparently, he had settled on 'stunned'. "K…K…Kaaa…" this was hard. "Kaaaa…"

Kakashi's hand lifted and his index finger carefully traced Iruka's tan cheek. He didn't quite realize what he was doing himself, but he just… had to do it. Just had to see what it was like, even if this was all he ever got until the day he died. If Iruka pushed him away now, he would accept defeat and continue with his life as he always had, but right now… he needed it.

"Kaaaa…" The Chuunin seemed to be struggling with himself. His hands were twitching. The one still holding onto Kakashi's shoulder tightened very slightly. His head dropped slightly in attempt to hide his betraying face, but his chin was tilted upwards and their gaze locked. The Jounin wouldn't let him hide; the man wanted to know something. "Kakashi-" at finding the name, he paused for breath. "W-what-?" He swallowed hard, raising his other hand. It stopped in midair.

Kakashi gulped, a lost, hurt glint in his eye. "I…don't know…" he whispered.

Iruka closed his eyes, instinctively licking his dry lips. "It-" He felt Kakashi's fingers thread through his hair once. "Idiot Jounin…" Iruka's fingers were curling into Kakashi's shirt, and another hand brushed against the soft fabric that lined Kakashi's face. "….moron…" Iruka disregarded common sense and hooked a finger over the rim of fabric.

Kakashi moved into the touch.

Enough said. Iruka timidly peeled the fabric away. His eyes opened slowly and landed on Kakashi's unobstructed face for the first time. His fingertips trailed across the soft skin of the man's jaw line, then trailed across pink lips, lingering before trailing longingly to the base of Kakashi's neck. Again, he swallowed and could only stare for a moment. "I shouldn't…" He bit his bottom lip, but made no effort to move away. In fact, he merely leaned forward, pressing his nose against Kakashi's and eyes closed. The Jounin was so warm…

Kakashi tilted his head, and their lips grazed together once. It was as if a drop of water suddenly touched the dry tongue of a dying man. Kakashi pulled Iruka closer, hand slipping to the back of his neck, locking. What they had expected to be just an experiment of boundaries quickly escalated into a project as they became more entwined in each other, passion increasing with each second that ticked by.

Iruka frantically made a fist over the cloth of Kakashi's shirt, twisting the threads around his fingers. The Chuunin tried keeping a level head but found his efforts futile. He felt the sheets press to his back as he was gently guided by Kakashi. His clamped hand pulled downward, pressing their heaving chests together. Iruka felt as though he was trespassing on some forbidden grounds, as if he was breaking some unspoken law, but he wouldn't -couldn't- stop himself from begging for more. "Kakashi…" Iruka breathed against the man's mouth. "I think-"

"Don't," the Jounin warned him. "Trust me; you won't want to." He kissed him once again, hand trailing down Iruka's arm. "Calm down," his breathy whispers were hot against Iruka's skin. "Shh, shh. You're tensing up." A hand returned to Iruka's neck and pressed down on a bundle of nerves.

Iruka gasped, tilting his head back against Kakashi's hand. It felt as though he'd been dunked in hot water, and the tension faded away immediately. "I have a feeling I'm going to…going to kill you….later." The Chuunin sighed deeply, attempting to slow his pace. "You realize how-" their lips met in small kisses as Iruka spoke, "-undeniably-" another, "-wrong-" again, "-this is?"

"Hardly," Kakashi's breath fluttered. Their eyes met, bodies pressed together, and hearts pounding. Kakashi leaned in once more, the feeling of his kiss lingering as he pulled back for what would be the final time. The rain faded back into their minds as they both caught their first grip on reality. It was as though they'd discovered a new, heavy drug.

And though neither would admit it, with a single sample, they were addicted.

God, it felt so good.


	15. Tangled

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Fifteen: Tangled**_

Both Iruka and Kakashi continued the rest of the day as though nothing had happened. The moment they had shared was purely physical in nature. Both knew that was not an unusual occurrence between Shinobi, and the only strangeness about it was who their choice partner had been. Nevertheless, neither felt any regret towards their actions.

At one point, the rain seemed to let up. However, the instant both ninja began a whispered conversation about finally seeing sunlight again, it began to drench Konoha once more. Iruka now stood in the kitchen boiling water for rice. Kakashi sat on the table, watching him as he usually did, and both were speaking animatedly about the visit Tekki had just paid them both. The med nin had burst open the door, breaking the top hinge in the process. Kakashi had made the remote comment that he looked like a drowned cat, and thus, the said wet cat proceeded to attack him.

It had been an interesting scene, seeing _the_ Shiringan no Kakashi fight like a child against a rather large, pissed off medical nin. Kakashi had been successfully stripped of his shirt and other bandages, then let them be replaced as soon as he was defeated. Once again, when Tekki had gone for his pants, he snatched the gauze out of the man's hand and walked into the bathroom to wrap his own wounds. The hissing feline then turned his fangs upon Umio Iruka, but the fight was only a few twitches as the med nin tied the gauze a bit _too_ tightly. Then without further notice, he picked up and left.

"-so what if I wasn't in my apartment sleeping like I was supposed to be? He's lucky I let him at me at _all_. Hell, he's lucky he had half a chance when I was _unconscious_. Did you know they put me on low-dose anesthesia to keep me down? They claimed that I didn't sleep enough. What with all the pain killers, it took me a while to get my mind working again."

"Kakashi…" The Chuunin scratched at a bandage and shook his head. "It's what they _do_." Could the man just accept the fact and move on? It had been painful hearing Tekki pin him down, mostly because it was the same brutal force the med nin would turn on _him_ if he even attempted to escape. Attention was placed on the still, silent water. A watched pot never boiled, but Iruka was currently marveling at the fact that after _five minutes_ nothing was- He grumbled, resisting the urge to hit himself when he realized he'd forgotten to turn the burner on. The button was pressed. Iruka turned around and leaned against the counter, facing Kakashi.

Kakashi was leaning forward with his elbows on his knees, a silly half-grin hidden by the mask. "Not what they do to _me_. You can't tell me that _you_ don't refuse medication."

"I take it like a man." Iruka countered, lifting his chin in a proud fashion. "Even if it's fetid, bubbling and absolutely disgusting."

Kakashi laughed. "Ok, Iruka, you're too manly for me. I've been blinded by your amazing will power."

This merited Kakashi a knock upside the head, but Iruka was still smiling. "Shut up." Iruka mock punched him again for good measure and laughed.

Kakashi grabbed the wrist and held it in place. "Did he rant about how I've corrupted his best patient again? You and your drug accepting jutsu?"

"Yes. A lot, actually. He was about ready to turn around and strangle you when he was finished with me." Tug. Tug. "Eh. Hand."

"Oh, yeah." Kakashi let go of the hand only to be bopped. He lifted his arms protectively. "Hey! Hey! That's why I was holding it!"

"I'm cooking." Iruka reminded him, turning on his heel and staring over at the stove, back pointedly to Kakashi. The water stared back at Iruka. Just as still as ever. It was like a child who didn't want to do his homework in front of their sensei because that would give away the fact that they actually did what they were told to do.

Kakashi, still sitting on the tabletop, leaned to the side to peer at the pot. "Is it working?"

"No…" The sensei grumbled.

Kakashi stood up and peered down at the stubborn water. "Should you cover it?" He kneeled studied the little fire licking up from the stove. He turned the knob to high.

Iruka sighed. "No. It won't do anything. It has to heat up first."

Kakashi stood up and pocketed his hands, stepping back next to Iruka. Both men stared expectantly. Kakashi would have offered to just go out to eat, but Iruka had long decided he wasn't ever again in his life going to walk in freezing rain. The man at his side suddenly pointed to the table.

"Sit." There were very _very_ tiny bubbles in the bottom of the pan now. This was nearly exciting to Iruka. Iruka's friend had sat down but leaned forward as if looking at the little bubbles would encourage them to grow. "Kakashi, watching it is only going to make it worse." Iruka prodded his shoulder. "Go get one of your books and read."

The Jounin obediently pulled out the book Iruka had given him and peered down at it. His gaze flickered to the pot and back.

Iruka brandished a heavy spoon at him. "Don't. I mean it. Stare at something else."

Kakashi stared at Iruka.

The Chuunin, again, wanted to smack himself. He should have seen that one coming. "Fine! I give up." He stared down into the pot. The bubbles were making slow progress. Ah, well, he shouldn't be watching the pot either, should he? It was kitchen taboo. Iruka's eye twitched as he felt the Jounin's stare still boring into the back of his head. He turned and met Kakashi's stare. He could play the game.

"You know," Kakashi held contact with annoying ease, "your eyes always have this murderous glint in them whenever I tease you."

"Yes." Iruka confirmed, murderous glint in his eyes. He continued matching Kakashi's lazy stare. Neither blinked nor twitched. "You always have such a noncommittal gaze. I think that's why I get these urges to hit you."

"I'm told that often."

"You think maybe you could change it so they _don't_?" He risked a begging glance to the lazy pot. It was as if Kakashi's personality had infected the water. Iruka sighed. "There's no escaping you…"

The noncommittal disposition rolled onto his response. "No."

Well the water was being difficult, so Iruka decided he might as well sit down. He did so. Finding nothing else to occupy himself, he glared.

Kakashi deflected it, looking down at Marionette's Melody and continuing to read where he last left off.

Iruka twitched, suddenly irritated by the action. The Chuunin had never been so readily and easily ignored. He tapped his fingers on the table, glare still locked on target. Tap. Taptaptap. Tap. Kakashi turned a page. Tap. The water still wasn't boiling. Tap. He was getting annoyed. Taptaptaptaptaptaptaptaptap. "…Hm." Iruka looked away indignantly. Tap.

Kakashi didn't notice this.

This further irritated Iruka. TAP. TAP. TAP.

The page turned.

TAP. "So…" Silence was suddenly broken, but it didn't bother the Jounin in the slightest. "How do you manage reading so many of those things?" Tap.

"Mm. Just read while I do everything else…" Kakashi's eye traveled down the page.

Uh huh. Tap. Reading. Taptap. If he still had his scrolls -which had been in the living room at the time of the explosion- he'd read one too. Kakashi seemed pretty interested in the book, that was, _if _he could be interested in anything. Kakashi read it as if it were Icha Icha Paridise. Iruka's eyes slowly swiveled to the book as horror dawned upon him. Was Marionette's Melody as bad as Icha Icha Paradise? Tap. The Chuunin found himself sickeningly curious. What if he'd picked up something that was worse? What would Kakashi think of him then? Could anything _be_ worse than Icha Icha? Tap taptaptaptap. "…Is it a good book?"

A low chuckle escaped the Jounin. "Yes."

TAP. The Chuunin slowly rose to his feet. The refrigerator had suddenly become very enticing, and it just so happened to be that it was right behind Kakashi. Not that he'd read over Kakashi's shoulder, of course. His fingers twitched. Tap. Iruka resisted the urge and sat back down. Tap. He stood up and decided a drink was a good idea. Ta-dap. Fingers drummed against the refrigerator door, and Iruka dug through it, finding nothing appealing. He peered over his shoulder and his gaze automatically found the open page.

_-turned with tears streaming down her now flushed cheeks. "How could you, Haruki-kun? I trusted you!" Her shout echoed through the empty hallway. It had been so long since she'd stepped foot in this forbidden home, and now she was only to be betrayed by her lover._

_Haruki stepped towards her, holding his hand out for her to take. "Kana-chan, please, listen to me. It isn't what it looks like. I love you, sweet-_

"It's getting good." Kakashi commented offhandedly, turning and offering the book to the man. Of _course_ the Jounin knew he was peeking. "But you'll have to start from the beginning to appreciate it."

"Nah. I er…don't think I'd enjoy it as much as you are." Iruka's face flushed almost as badly as the heroine's in that cheesy book.

Kakashi shrugged and went back to reading. He turned the page. "Oh, but it's getting better."

_-pinned her arms to the wall, breathing heavily on her neck as she struggled. "Kana, I won't let you leave like this."-_

Iruka's blush intensified as his eyes diverted away. Kakashi had noticed this and laughed. The Chuunin thought about sitting down, but he was inexplicably rooted to the spot. The water still wasn't boiling. That was…unnatural.

_-"No! Let me _go_, Haruki!" She writhed in his grasp. Her lover's grey eyes snapped to the black silk strap slipping down her shoulder. "I can't! I won't!_

_Haruki pressed his body against hers, keeping her in place against the wall. His breath was heavy against her neck as he crooned, "Sweetheart, please, don't do this to me."-_

Kakashi snapped the book shut and looked over at Iruka. He had a skeptical, questioning look on his face. "Now, what would they say at the Missions Office if they found out that Umino Iruka likes romance novels?"

"I never said I liked them." Iruka retorted heatedly. He slid back into his chair and turned his head away from Kakashi.

"Oh, is that so?" Kakashi opened up the book again and outstretched his arm. He held it as if he were a priest about to read a passage from the Bible. "'Their heated bodies slid down the wall together and Haruki pushed her writhing body to the floor. Her supple flesh, soft and delicate, reminded the man of the flowers he and Kana used to grow in the garden so many years ago. He would reach out and run his thumb across the daisy petals, plucking them one by one, making a wish as the last was stolen away from the yellow center.

"'Oh, how had it come to this? How did he allow his beautiful flower to be plucked? Haruki's eyes faltered as the decision was made. He must strip her of the petals, or the wish would be wasted!" Kakashi threw his finger into the air with that statement. "'Haruki made a silent promise to himself to never be deceived by such women again. Kana would learn her lesson.

"'His hand slipped out her view and his fingers pressed softly to her bare stomach. Her brown gaze locked upon a crooked grin on his face. Kana ushered a desperate cry for he-"

"Don't. Read. Anymore," Iruka warned through gritted teeth, eyes narrowed and scar lighting up against the red.

Kakashi looked up from the book and stared as if he'd just realized something. This made Iruka's glare falter. The Jounin smiled. "Has anyone told you that your blush is rather adorable?"

The Chuunin's glare intensified and then quickly turned to the table. "N-no!"

"Oh, ok. Just thought I would ask." He continued reading to himself. Kakashi could see twitching at the very edges of his vision.

Iruka stood, moved back to the stove, stared into the slowly bubbling water. Tap. Tap. Tap. Taptaptap. What an embarrassing situation Kakashi had put him in with that stupid book. When it came to interacting with Kakashi, giving him the book was the worst idea he'd ever had in his life. He should have just put it down and walked away from Makoto, or even burned it on his own time rather than forking it off as soon as he possibly could. In that instant, he had an epiphany. The book had to go. "Hey, Kakashi?"

"Ne?"

The Chuunin pointed into the living room. "Look," he commanded, making a swipe at the trashy romance novel as Kakashi did so.

The Jounin's hand snapped away from Iruka's grasp. The book danced around Iruka's fingers as the man made more desperate attempts to steal it away. He held it out to the side, leaning across the table so the Chuunin couldn't get to it. "Come now, Iruka! I thought you had forty students to snatch kunai from daily!"

"You're a grown man, Kakashi. Although, sometimes I doubt that." He leaned over Kakashi, flailing at the book held just out of his reach.

Kakashi let the book graze the Chuunin's fingertips before snapping his hand to the side. He pushed lightheartedly at Iruka. "Haha. I'm taller."

Iruka snarled, nearly resting on top of Kakashi now as he strained to reach the damnable book. "It has to go!" He squirmed, placing a knee on the table to improve his reach. He could feel Kakashi's critical gaze angled upward at him. The book flipped through the air and Kakashi grabbed it with his other hand. It was closer, but he could still keep it out of the way. Iruka placed his hand on Kakashi's cheek, pushing his head into the table as he outstretched his other hand.

The Jounin's hand twisted to the side and he held it with his fingertips. Iruka growled. The book was doomed. Iruka wouldn't give up until the damn thing was tossed out his window into the muddy street. It seemed almost cruel, if he reflected on it for a moment, but he was too preoccupied with securing it to care about what Kakashi would think. He could buy another one. Who knew how many of these _things_ Kakashi currently owned. "Damn it, Kakashi! Give me the book!" The Chuunin withdrew for a moment, glaring at Kakashi.

"Never."

One of Iruka's hands slammed into Kakashi's chest as the other grabbed the free wrist, and the Jounin was promptly pinned. "Game over." The chest-based hand slipped up Kakashi's arm and attempted to pry fingers away from the book. His index finger wiggled into a crook in the Jounin's grip and the book flipped and fluttered to the ground. Iruka was fully prepared to dive after it when he released his prisoner.

Kakashi gripped at Iruka's shirt and yanked him back. "No!"

Iruka paused, hands raising to Kakashi's clenched fists. His shirt was trapped. Brown eyes narrowed at the Jounin. "…Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

Iruka glanced at the book on the floor and at Kakashi. "Yes!"

Kakashi jerked back Iruka as the Chuunin struggled again. "No!"

The former trickster realized his forceful tactic wasn't working, and then decided a fairly played game was overrated. The Chuunin pressed both hands against Kakashi's chest and leaned in closer. "Yes."

"No." The Jounin's eye narrowed suspiciously. He could see the gears moving in the Chuunin's head.

"Yeees." Iruka breathed in Kakashi's ear.

"Hey, that's bad." Kakashi turned his head to the side, attempting to push away Iruka without releasing his grip. Kakashi had to save his precious book from a disastrous fate.

Iruka frowned, but continued quite readily. "Revenge is sweet, as they say." He chanced slowly running a finger along Kakashi's brow line. The Chuunin noticed Kakashi's grip on the shirt relented slightly against the man's will. Iruka couldn't quite escape yet, but his diabolical plan was working. Iruka leaned forward again, breathing on Kakashi's ear.

The Jounin twitched and reluctantly uncurled his fingers from the other ninja's shirt. "I'm going to get you back for this one." Iruka was just lucky that it wasn't Icha Icha Paradise he was after. In that event, the naive Chuunin would have been pinned to the wall with a hand full of kunai. He stared up at Iruka, whose hands were still pressing down on his chest and wrist.

"And I'll get you back for that," he promised, eyeing the grand prize on the opposite side of the table. "Distracted yet?"

Kakashi's eye narrowed in irritation.

Iruka couldn't help but laugh. He should have been ashamed at his own childish behavior, but he wasn't. The teacher was far too amused for his own good. "Hm." Kakashi was a strong opponent, but he had his weaknesses that apparently only Iruka could manipulate at the moment. The Chuunin placed one hand over Kakashi's eye, the other tugging at the man's mask. "I win."

"H-hey, what are you…" Kakashi was cut off by the soft flutter of lips. The Jounin remained still and silent as his will to shove Iruka away rapidly diminished. His hand reached up and took Iruka's wrist, slowly pulling it away so he could see the man. Their eyes locked, and the soft hissing sound of rain lingered in the air. Kakashi's hand slipped to Iruka's face and he slowly guided him closer.

_STIIIISZZZSSSSTIIIISSS_

"SHIT!" Iruka gasped and jerked away from Kakashi, whirling around to stare at the pot that now boiled over and sizzled violently. The sensei lifted the pot from the stove and stuck it in the sink, then grabbed a handful of kitchen cloths, mopping up the mess on the appliance and floor. Iruka cursed random things and people, slumping against the counter with dejected embarrassment when he'd finished. "Damn it…" He had been _busy_! Why did the pot choose NOW to heat up?!

"Damn it." Kakashi agreed sitting up and slipping off of the tabletop.

Iruka placed a hand on his forehead and let out a shaky sigh, eyes rising from the floor to Kakashi. "….Want some cup ramen?"

Kakashi nodded.

---

The faint smell of blood wafted through cool, damp air, leaving the taste of iron on the tongues of those who breathed it in. Kuro disliked the smell of blood. It was this reek that haunted his nightmares and even innocent dreams. The odor clung to his clothing like an aura of death. He loved it, and he desperately longed to scrub his regenerated body raw. He would perhaps scrub until the skin was raked off and he bled the stench of blood away. He'd once confided this desire to his brother when they lay in bed together, as they were now. However, Kuro-kun merely pointed out that blood was blood, what difference did the method of origin make? Harogami Kuro understood the deviation, but explained that blood drawn out beneath water was clean blood. Were it to be drawn in any other fashion, it was tainted.

He plucked disdainfully at his Jounin shirt and sniffed piteously, earning a sharp smack upside the head. "Why must you hurt me, Kuro-kun?"

"The same reason you hurt me, Kuro-kun." Kuro's brother buried his head under his pillow, hiding away from eye contact.

Kuro figured Kuro was attempting to evade a response. The elder Harogami obliged. He stared blankly out the window of their home. ANBU had previously invaded it and the Harogami twins had returned to find it ransacked. Never mind the fact that all weapons had been confiscated; to leave kitchen utensils on the floor was utterly uncalled for. Was ANBU supposed to leave such blatantly obvious traces? According to what Kazahaya-sama had once said, the answer was 'no'. "Kuro-kun….I miss Kazahaya-sama."

A pale, clawed hand emerged from beneath a stack of blankets and squeezed Kuro's knee. "Mmhmm," came the muffled response.

"And why did Sensei have to kill Leiko-chan?"

Kuro shrugged against the futon.

Kuro's golden eyes slipped behind lids. "Thank you for the resurrection. I didn't like that darkness."

"That's called 'death', Kuro-kun." Kuro rose, pelting Kuro with his pillow. "You dream about it."

"Don't you?"

"No." He shook his head, visibly contemplating. "Perhaps we should play for a while; your lack of focus is distracting me." Rain pelted the glass, making streaks and random patterns as the water ran down the sleek surface. It reminded both brothers of bodily fluids splattering against hospital windows. Neither spoke as they watched their macabre memories unfold on the glass.

"I don't like death."

Kuro responded to the whisper by pulling the other to him, latching onto the man tightly. "I do, Kuro-kun. But I won't let it touch you. Now shut up. You'll feel better once we've had some fun tomorrow."

"With Iruka-san and Kakashi-sama?"

"Yes. With Kazahaya-sama too." Younger Kuro tangled his fingers through long, white strands. Even in such dimmed lighting, their hair glowed. He marveled at his twin and almost laughed. Labeling his sibling as so beautiful was a form of narcissism, considering they looked exactly alike. He could feel his brother's thoughts wrap around the concept of death, apparently unwilling to relent to something simpler. Every damn night, Kuro-kun dreamed of Mother and Father, of patients they'd lost, recently of Suien and that hunter-nin. He, himself, dreamt of nothing.

Kuro-kun dreamed for him just as Kuro-kun lived for Kuro-kun. Kuro was pushed away as his elder rolled onto the futon, wrestling with cloth. He pulled his soiled shirt over his head and rolled to the other side of the bed. With a dissatisfied grunt, he pulled off his blood-dyed pants and rolled back to the other side. His eyes landed on his brother expectantly. "Pet me, Nii-san?"

"No. You're dirty. I don't want to pet you until your body's finished regenerating."

Kuro-kun grumbled in his quiet way, laying his head in his brother's lap. They sat together on their futon, watching the rain, the rest of the house empty and silent. Jutsu enabled them to escape detection, but they would stay only for this last night while Kuro-kun recovered. "Kuro-kun?"

"What?" He glanced downward.

"Will tomorrow be our last chance to play?"

"For a little while. We must listen to Sensei."

Kuro met his brother's stare from the lower vantage point. He ran his tongue over his bottom lip before speaking. "Promise me you won't let me die, Yuki. It's unpleasant."

They laughed at the nickname. Neither had heard that pet-name in years. "I promise."

"And promise me that Sensei will give you back your eyes. I miss them…."

"No."

Harogami Kuro spoke no more.

---

Iruka smiled politely as Isamu ushered a half bow, his hair curtaining his face completely, the bow of his kimono bouncing slightly with the movement. The handle of a porcelain kettle was clutched in one hand, the other was holding an unopened cup ramen. Isamu straightened and flashed Iruka an amiable grin of his own. "Thank you, Iruka-san! My own was broken yesterday and I didn't think I could go any longer without my tea." He raised the cup ramen to accessorize his next comment. "And I don't have much time to cook so I don't often eat. This is far more than I could have asked."

"It's fine, Kazahaya-san."

"I really am sorry for dropping by so unexpectedly but then, it's habit, ne?"

Among ninja, yes, it certainly was. "It's fine, Kazahaya-san," Iruka repeated himself.

The cross dresser turned his grin onto Kakashi. "It was a pleasure speaking with both of you outside of investigative terms. Unfortunately, next time we see one another, I can't guarantee the same." He gave them both a final bow and exited with an enthusiastic farewell.

Iruka slumped against his kitchen table. He'd just regained his composure and his cup ramen ready to eat when naturally, there was knocking at his door. Isamu had gotten himself caught in the rain again and had promptly passed out on a startled Chuunin's floor. They'd spent twenty minutes attempting to wake the man. Kakashi had finally kicked Isamu -much to Iruka's displeasure- and the man awoke. Apparently, Iruka was the only person Isamu trusted in this area, and thus, he'd braved the several flights of stairs to reach him.

He was gone now, which presented Iruka with another problem. Said problem stared back at him with a lazy eye.

"Interesting guy, ne?" Kakashi sat down across from Iruka at the kitchen table. He held a small grin through the fabric mask.

"That might not be the word I'd use to describe him but yes, he's…interesting." Iruka was currently observing his ceiling apprehensively.

The Jounin let out a sigh as he leaned back in his chair. "He'll be useful to us."

"Yeah." Isamu was strange but then, what Shinobi was considered normal? Himself excluded, of course. Iruka lay his head against the hard wooden surface of his kitchen table, watching water stream down glass. "But it's regrettable he has to face against friends."

"That would be the danger of friendship." With these words, Kakashi trained his eye on Iruka. They stared at one another for a long moment, and for the first time, it was the Jounin to look away. "He at least has one more day."


	16. Crossdresser at the Crossroads

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Sixteen: Cross-Dresser at the Crossroads**_

_Clakka, clack, clack, clakka. _

Doors opened and a brief flash of red pierced the monochromatic grays of a drowning Konoha. The crimson sleeve of a kimono vanished around the corner of the apartment complex, soon replaced by a feminine face anxiously scanning the streets. The ninja would have stayed inside had he not just finished the last of his tea. Iruka had loaned his teapot, and after such courtesy, he couldn't -_wouldn't_- miss his morning tea.

Isamu flattened himself against the building, desperately attempting to avoid the rain. It wasn't that moisture agitated his illness; it was simply the fact that he abhorred getting wet. It would smear his carefully applied makeup. His only choice was to either stay dry without tea or risk the rain, which would be a possible episode, and get the tea as a result. He reluctantly chose the latter.

Cautiously he plopped one sandaled foot out of the protection of the apartment building's overhang. One. Two- Isamu darted into the open, bowing his head and blindly running forward.

_Clakka, clack, clack, clakka!_

Isamu's thin, red lips pursed together when another set of steps triggered a light fluttering sensation in his chest. The sudden jerk of his heart meant he only had an estimated twenty minutes before he'd be forced to shut down his body. Iruka-san's apartment was in the other direction, and he couldn't possibly barge in again. Just yesterday, when he had done so, he had probably walked in on something private. Well, that was assuming both Iruka-san's disgruntled, guilty expression and Kakashi's slightly mussed hair were anything to assume from. He really did not want to risk intruding again, for their sake and his own.

Was twenty minutes enough time? It was only ten minutes more to his destination…but ten minutes back and an added five to get into his apartment meant he would be passing out on the stairs…. Isamu considered turning back but decided against it. He forced himself to think of the tea. The tea was all that mattered. Yes, it would be an A rank mission that topped all others -retrieve the special green tea leaves and report back to apartment complex fifty-nine before enemy ninja can intercede.

_Clakka, clack, clack, clakka!_

_Click, click, click, click._

"Click?" He automatically glanced over his shoulder, stopping in the middle of the street. A few passerby stared for a moment before moving on. They had failed to notice the horror manifesting in the man's face. "K-"

"Isamu-chan!"

"Oh, Isamu-chan!"

A pair of women in Chuunin uniform ran at him, waving as they approached.

"K-" A careful finger pressed to his lips.

The short haired brunette hushed him, a giggle following her words. "Not out in the open, Isamu-chan!"

The blonde drew up on the opposite side of him, effectively cutting off all routs of escape. The woman glanced over to 'her' companion. "It's not safe out in the open. Let's go back to your place, neh?"

"Wait, please…you…you can't!"

"Why are you so tense? It's just us, Isamu-chan." The brunette had gained an adorable pout-face.

Isamu bit his bottom lip, resisting the grabbing hands at his kimono. Kuro and Kuro had never accepted 'no' as an answer. "Please don't…"

"Don't worry Isamu-chan!" The blonde withdrew a fragrant paper bag from her Chuunin vest. She dangled it in the poor man's face. "We've got your favorite tea leaves right here."

The brunette Kuro leaned in, stroking Isamu's neck as he purred, "You might need some when you wake up. I can smell _it_ affecting you already." Without waiting for protest, Isamu was promptly dragged back the way he'd come, listening to fervent whispers and giggles every step of the way.

---

"More tea?" the former Jounin asked wearily.

A fully recognizable Kuro glanced up from the book in his hand. "Thank you, Isamu-chan!" he watched the kettle hover over his cup and grinned wolfishly at the man holding it. How cute Isamu looked when he was worried. Of course, he'd get hit if he said that out loud. Isamu had locked his apartment door as soon as they had stepped inside. The man had ripped the bag of tea leaves from Kuro-kun's hand and proceeded to make tea faster than they thought was physically possible. Well, the man certainly did love his morning tea…

"How have you been, Isamu-chan?" Both twins turned to him as one.

Isamu flinched at the polite smiles. "Fine. You-"

"We miss Suzume-chan too," Kuro said carefully, as if answering a well phrased question. The ex-med nin sipped his tea and turned the cup slightly before setting it down. "We also regret not being able to work at the hospital. And Kuro-kun, he misses our parents."

The kettle was set carefully on the table as Isamu nervously smoothed out his kimono sleeves. He wouldn't state the obvious; it was their own fault they couldn't work anymore. "I see."

"We also understand that even though you're our friend, you've been talking to Kakashi-san about us."

The former nin froze.

"We don't mind," the other Kuro picked up as his brother resumed drinking. "We're just disappointed you're trying to pretend you haven't."

"It's fine. We merely wished to speak with you. Unfortunately, it seems we won't have much time." Kuro flourished his tea cup, gesturing with the other hand to Isamu's flushed face. The man was already breaking out in a light sweat.

"What do you wish to speak of?" The Harogami brothers' friend attempted to seek solace in the comfortable aroma of the tea, but the presences on either side of him were intrusive. He couldn't feel anything but the perverse fear crashing against his already jaded mind.

Kuro took the kettle to pour his own tea when he saw Isamu wasn't about to do so. His brother immediately snatched it for himself before Kuro could tip it. "What we're feeling."

"And maybe what happens next. If you're still conscious by that time," Elder Kuro added, grinning at his sibling and deeply inhaling the steam rising from his cup.

Kuro estimated Isamu had about fifteen minutes before he fell to his disease. "Kuro fears death."

The elder Harogami nodded at Isamu. He noted the disbelief being carefully masked by a passive, yet friendly smile. "Yes. And Kuro-kun wants to kill. He wants it very badly, Isamu-chan. It's strange."

"Kuro-kun has nightmares of our parents. Of their deaths. But I have none. I no longer dream, Isamu-chan."

They watched Isamu's face carefully as the man's eyes snapped shut. He visibly flinched as elder Kuro pulled him down to sit in his lap, beginning to toy with the kimono's gigantic ribbon and consequently forgetting his tea. The twins didn't seem like missing nin any longer; they seemed like lost, confused children wandering in search of comfort…blindly lashing out at people when things didn't go right. He knew the feeling…yet to murder because of it? Isamu couldn't say his own hands hadn't been stained with blood because he was guilty of that as well. It just seemed…everything about these ninja around him warped his senses. They were so twisted; he felt pity instead of hate while knowing full well they could kill him at any moment if something set them off. "I'm sorry…"

"We're so lonely…" A pair of strong, pale arms curled around his waist, holding him close.

"Very lonely." Younger Kuro reached out to stroke his friend's slick, black locks.

Touching greatly unnerved Isamu but he restrained his instincts to recoil. "So you've implied. Blood-lust, fear, loneliness?"

"Oh, yes. And regret. We do regret killing that Takigakure hunter you know." The hand stroking his hair began sifting through it, letting the strands fall between fingers.

"And Suzume-chan?"

The twins exchanged glances. "We didn't kill her. Sensei did."

Sensei? "Your sensei did?" Isamu was quickly silenced by a finger on his moistened lips.

"Shh. Don't talk about it." Kuro leaned back in the chair, taking the feminine man with him. "Kuro-kun, how much time do we have?"

"We have eleven minutes and twenty-three seconds, Kuro-kun."

The kitchen was temporarily hushed. Three pairs of eyes were fixated on the porcelain kettle in the middle of the table. A unique little piece with turtles painted all around. "This is Iruka-san's," Elder Kuro finally stated.

"Yes. He allowed me usage for a few days until I could get a new one."

"He is very interesting."

"You know, I recall most opinions I've heard of him say he's actually a little dull." Isamu watched steam billow, twist, and turn on itself. The arms around his waist tightened as the seconds ticked by.

"That's why Sensei chose him."

"Chose-? OWowowow!" Isamu suddenly found himself jammed against the tabletop as Kuro stood.

The twin glared at his younger duplicate. "Bastard!" He pointed accusingly.

Kuro met the glare, hands out and prepared to assault the other man. "You can't say anything about that, Kuro-kun." He turned his hard gaze on Isamu and it softened. "Truly apologize. What Sensei personally does or takes interest in is nothing that needs to be known except by Sensei."

"Eight minutes." The twins calmed, returning to their seats. The elder sibling yanked Isamu to him and again, the man was perched on Kuro's lap. "We want you to tell Kakashi-san the next time he sees us will be the last okay?"

"We have to go away for a while. Kuro-kun must satisfy his needs and I must satisfy mine." Kuro idly toyed with his hair, watching the chimes sway and clank against each other noiselessly. "We are entrusting our home and belongings to you until we return."

"Please visit Tekki-sama. Make sure he's doing his job."

Isamu opened his mouth to speak.

"Be careful, Isamu-chan. You shouldn't be going out so often."

He bit his lip as the Kuro holding him suddenly nuzzled his neck. "You shouldn't be staying alone. Tekki-sama is your cousin, right? You should stay with him for a while."

"W-wait-"

"Six minutes, Kuro-kun."

Isamu was starting to feel that pressure in his head again. Six minutes was exactly right. "Wait, why?"

They stared at him expectantly.

"Why are you following-?"

"Because Sensei trusts us and we trust Sensei." Both men laughed. "Isamu-chan should lie down."

"Tea." The retiree murmured, peeling Kuro's arms away and rising to take the tea kettle. Kuro glanced at his tea cup, then at his brother, then at Isamu at the sink as he turned the water on. They continued watching as he scrubbed his kettle clean. What a waste of tea. The poor man obviously wasn't thinking straight. Perhaps they were to blame?

"Two minutes." Kuro-kun said at length.

A sleek, long nailed hand slid out of the crimson sleeve, gripping the counter.

"You should probably go see Kakashi-san after you wake up."

"No! Isamu-chan, don't say anything to him about our departure."

Kuro fired a pout at Kuro-kun. "Why not?"

"It ruins the surprise. One minute." They watched the knuckles on Isamu's hand turn white. The man's head was bowed and his breathing was labored.

"Sleep well!"

Isamu tottered through his kitchen, past the brothers, toward his coach. He swayed dangerously with every step he took.

"Fifteen seconds."

"Eight!"

"See you, Isamu-chan!" Kuro stood as his sibling did.

"Seven!"

Isamu hovered over the couch, watching Harogami Kuro watch him.

"Six!" Both Kuro brothers lit up in anticipation.

"Five!" Excitement grew.

"For!" Breathless.

"Three!" Exclaimed.

"Two!" Clenched fists.

"One!" Hands flipped up in the air in celebration of their accurate countdown.

Kazahaya Isamu tumbled back, sprawling over his couch in a heap of cloth and twitching limbs. His head jerked backwards and his jaw clamped down on the inside of his cheek. Blood trickled from the corner of his mouth.

"Sweet dreams, I-sa-mu-chan."

The apartment was suddenly silent and empty sans its singular convulsing inhabitant. Two cups of rapidly cooling tea sat on the kitchen table and a few ivory hairs littered the wooden floor.

---

"Iruka-" Kakashi's words were interrupted by a gasp for air. "Iruka, don't slow down, damn it!"

The Chuunin grunted, just as breathless as Kakashi. "I'm pushing as hard as I can! It's your own fault for going too fast!"

"I can't help it if you made ME get in front! I told you I'm better off on the backside, but you never listen!" Their breathing grew harsher. THUD. Both Ninja let out a shout and sigh of relief when the brand-new blue couch finally reached Iruka's third floor apartment door. Kakashi leaned forward, placing his hands on the back of the couch for stability. He swallowed and blinked, catching back air in his lungs. The Jounin grinned. "This is one damn heavy couch. Next time get someone _else_ to do lug the thing up here."

"You offered." Iruka panted, wiping sweat from his brow. He hadn't really offered much energy into lugging the thing, his arm prevented it, but he tried. The Chuunin straightened and opened his door, inspecting the inside carefully. "We'll have to turn it onto its side."

"Sure." Kakashi nodded, pushing on the couch back and turning it so that it was balanced on its front. The Jounin gave it a good shove and it slid through the door. He flipped it back to all four feet with a BANG and then flopped down on it. They had been lucky enough to have the couch delivered to the complex. It had been covered in plastic when it arrived, and the unhappy delivery boys were drenched by the rain. They promptly ditched them there. "Finally some life gets returned to this room."

The cushion shifted as Iruka joined him on the couch, leaning his head back. "Finally!" He was ridiculously happy that he had a new couch. "Thanks a lot, Kakashi."

"Nah." The Jounin let out a deep breath. He would have expected moving a piece of furniture up three flights of stairs wouldn't be so hard, considering everything he went through every day. "Right, well, glad that's over with."

Iruka laughed, reaching over and clapping a hand on Kakashi's shoulder. "You're lucky it wasn't the kitchen that needed refurnishing."

"Really! Refrigerator, oven, table and chairs." Kakashi grinned. "Those delivery boys would _not_ be happy."

"And I'm sure you'd enjoy making them suffer."

He laughed and gave a short shrug. "No, no. If we had that many items, I'd make it a mission for Team seven. Hey, we should have given Naruto a call. His kage bunshin would have come in handy. Just make _him_ do it."

"Yeah, but I'd worry about the neighbors…" Iruka glanced out his window. It was still raining, though not as hard as it had come down this morning. "Naruto _can_ be a little loud…" The shinobi let silence fall between them with that comment.

Kakashi looked to the window as well. "It's going to be really muddy when that rain finally lets up. However, it would seem as though it was protecting us from any trouble for a while. How long was it? Three days now?"

"Help! Kakashi-san?! Iruka-san?!" They instantly recognized the girlish squeak as Kazahaya Isamu's voice. By its distance, he was somewhere below them, probably on the stairs. "Help!"

Iruka scrambled off his couch and darted out his door, glancing down over the railing. He caught a glimpse of a black head and a flash of red cloth. "Yeah…it's Isamu-san."

Kakashi was instantly at his side, peering with him. "Hey! What's wrong, Isamu-san?" he called down, eye watching as the man ran up the final set of stairs to them.

"I'm so sorry!" Isamu stopped five steps away from the Shinobi, clutching at his chest. "Sorry…Very sorry. I didn't…mean to interrupt." He inhaled. "But I had to come as quickly as I could and- Ah, my god! Iruka-san, I forgot your kettle at home! I was going to buy a new one on my way back to my apartment after this but-!"

"It's fine, Isamu-san, please, calm down." He ushered the frantic man into his apartment, guiding him to the couch and gently pushing him to sit.

"T… tea…" Isamu panted.

"Tea?"

"Yes…Harogami…drank tea at my apartment."

"What?" Kakashi shut the door and locked it. "The Harogami brothers stopped by you apartment to have a cup of _tea_?" That was the strangest thing he'd heard all day. "Please, Isamu-san, tell me you _poisoned_ it."

"Um, well, you see, I accidentally drank the last of my poisons about a year ago so…and I never saw the point in restocking since I don't…um, no. I did not."

Iruka massaged his temples, sensing a headache threatening to manifest.

"Their bodies would flush it out anyway." Isamu offered, smoothing the fabric over his legs.

Kakashi lifted a finger to his temple and closed his eyes. "These guys are being tracked down by ANBU and they still have time to visit an old friend? What did they say? Did they tell you anything important?"

"Yes…but the conversation itself was really very disturbing…" He threaded his fingers together, placing his hands in his lap. "I wouldn't say the twins are afraid of you, but one of them did express a fear of death. They were both keen on emphasizing dying actually. I'm afraid the other brother is developing a strong lust for blood. As far as I can tell, they're starting to regret what they've done, but they're making no moves to stop it."

"Blood lust and fear of death," Kakashi muttered darkly. "Perfect. If we're lucky maybe they'll kill each other." He stalked into the kitchen, feeling a sudden need for space. The two watched him lean against the counter with arms crossed in thought.

"On the contrary; they're clinging to one another far more than I remember them doing. It's as though they've reverted back to an almost infantile state."

Iruka was suddenly reminded of Suien, but he shook that off. Suien had reacted much as a child would react but to think of the man as 'childish'? "Because they're seeking human contact outside of what they'd normally allow?"

"Precisely. But it's the way they speak and move. They said they were lonely…" The singular golden eye Iruka had been staring into closed. Isamu's brows creased ever so slightly. "They expressed regret for the Takigakure nin's death and for the death of Leiko Suzume-"

"It doesn't do them any-"

"-Which, I must add, they told me, they had no part in."

"No part?" Kakashi shifted away from the counter and stared through the kitchen entrance to him. "Who did they say killed her?"

They watched the man compulsively smooth his clothing. "They know I'm relaying this information to you. I'm sure you're both aware of that, but they've just openly confirmed it… Um…as for whom, they were vague, only referring to a 'sensei'."

"So there's _more_…" Kakashi pocketed his hands. His course of travel brought him into the living room and over to the window. A suspicious glance was thrown into the evening light. Their protective curtain of rain was slowing to a drizzle. It was unusual to have such long storms pass over Konoha. At finding nothing suspicious besides the weather, he stepped away from the window. "Did they say anything about Iruka?"

"Yes…" The Chuunin his side stiffened. "They said he was 'interesting' and when I said generally, most Shinobi disagreed-" Iruka pointedly kept his gaze on Isamu. "-they agreed, and said that was why their sensei had 'chosen him'. Er, younger Kuro-kun then cut his brother off saying 'sensei's business is sensei's business.'" Isamu was currently wondering if what he'd been doing for the past few days constituted as traitorous behavior to his companions.

"Did they say what their roll in this was? Any clues as to who their sensei is? Or possibly what they want from, with, or do to Iruka?"

"Sorry…They said they trusted 'sensei' completely. The rest of the time they merely expressed concern about my welfare and counted down the seconds until I, urm…fell unconscious." A golden eye met Kakashi's gray.

Kakashi stared back intensely. "What sickness is it?" he finally asked as if it were completely relevant.

"Childhood illness." Isamu murmured faintly. Iruka silently scowled at the Jounin.

The Jounin easily deflected the glare. "I find it strange that the twins could count down seconds before you passed out. It's no ordinary illness, is it."

Isamu stopped the Chuunin from breaking out into a lecture. "No, it's alright. It isn't an ordinary illness. In fact, it was once a source of strength for me. When it manifested before, it didn't have the effects it does now. The twins were able to count down seconds because once I feel the symptom being triggered, there is exactly twenty minutes remaining before I loose consciousness."

"That's-"

"Unusual, yes." Isamu laughed. "You needn't know more than that. It's just an inconvenience."

Iruka started to speak.

"Ah, yes! By the way, if by any chance, you ever end up seeking me for something, I won't be at my apartment. Not for a while, anyway." The former special Jounin grinned broadly. "I will be staying with a cousin actually. He lives close by."

"Who's your cousin?" Kakashi asked, cutting off Iruka another time.

"Matsuhara Tekki-sama. He's-"

"One of the head medical ninja," An irritated Iruka answered. He paused. Wait…

Could it get any worse? "Ok. You'll be fine with Tekki-san." Kakashi let out a deep breath.

"You know where he lives?"

"Yes."

Isamu popped off the couch, smoothing down his kimono. He showed a bit of relief at having successfully relayed his information to the two that mattered most. "Well! I need to get that tea kettle now; I hate to barge in and out but, well-"

"It's fine." Iruka pulled on a cheerful smile. "You're welcome here any time, Isamu-san."

"Thank you! I must be going now, so I bid you well, Kakashi-san! Iruka-san! If I hear anything more I'll let you know." They watched the man bow, bow flopping over with the movement, then turn and run out the apartment door. His steps were lively and quick. Not at all like they'd been when he'd been clambering up the stairs, gasping for air…

Kakashi heard a deep, depressed sigh and turned to see Iruka sinking into the couch cushions. The Jounin sat down next to Iruka. At first he was severely miffed, but it slowly faded away to the usual, lazy glint in his eye. "This is almost unbelievable."

"It IS unbelievable." The Chuunin leaned his head against Kakashi's shoulder without thinking about it. "Just what are they trying to pull? Here we thought Suien was working under them, now we find they have a possibly stronger 'teacher' they cater to." A strangled growl escaped his throat. "I'm sick of it…"

Kakashi let Iruka stay where he was. He remained silent, thinking through the situation on his own.

Iruka's hand tightened on the blue couch cushion. He was trying to eradicate any anger from his expression but, it was painfully obvious in his body language. "I wish they'd come…" The tone was quiet but lethal.

"You'd only be placed under genjutsu and we'd be forced to fight each other again," Kakashi murmured.

"Huh?" The weight against Kakashi's shoulder vanished abruptly as the Chuunin sat up, staring at him blankly. "What?"

Kakashi paused and stared at Iruka. "No one…" Of course no one told Iruka. The only ones who had seen the fight were either dead or missing, besides himself that is. The Jounin looked away from him, suddenly guilty. Iruka must have assumed he'd collected a bad blow to the head and lost memory of the fight. Kakashi hadn't given him details on Amaya's death. Neither had ever touched the subject with a ten foot pole since the day he woke up at the hospital.

"Kakashi, what did that statement mean?" Iruka's gaze bore into him.

Kakashi opened his mouth to speak or to gape, he couldn't decide which. The man just stared back like a dear in the headlights. He'd been wondering why Iruka wasn't taking Amaya's death a bit harder, and now he knew exactly why. His mouth snapped shut and then opened again. Kakashi fumbled over a few words in his mind and then let out a deep sigh with the word "Nothing," attached to the end of it. He couldn't do it. He couldn't tell Iruka. This apparently wasn't going to work for Iruka, so the Jounin stood up, walking into the kitchen. "Can you believe it? It's seven o' clock already and we still haven't had any dinner! I'll heat up some of that stir-fry you made this afternoon." He ducked out of view behind the refrigerator door.

And he could feel Iruka's presence tail him into the kitchen a moment later, the man stopping a few inches behind him. He could feel Iruka's warm breath on the back of his neck as the Chuunin repeated his demand for an answer. Kakashi slowly stood up straight and shut the refrigerator door without withdrawing any food. He leaned forward and pressed his forehead to the freezer. He was silent, milling over something in his mind before he spoke. "Iruka… Every wound you awoke with in the hospital was inflicted by me…"

The Chuunin's unyielding presence pushed him to explain.

The copy nin slowly turned around, back pressed against the appliance. He placed his hands in his pockets and looked down at the man. "The Kuro brothers… placed you under some strange possession-like jutsu and used you to combat me while they killed Amaya…."

Iruka's gaze suddenly shifted from irritation, to anger, to disbelief, and finally shock. "No…" Iruka's eyes snapped shut. "No…" It was the only unchallenged word that would slip past his lips. "No. No."

Kakashi's hands lifted from his pockets as if to reach out, but he stopped himself, finding he didn't know what to do next.

Iruka's head tilted forward slightly. Hands turned to fists.

The jounin felt brows furrow, a deeper frown tug at his lips as he watched Iruka struggle with the news. He knew some part of Iruka was beginning to blame himself for their teammate's death. Some part of him felt violated, cold, distant- all of these things Kakashi understood. All of it he had experienced, still felt reverberating into today and even the future.

"I'm sick of their games," Iruka muttered lowly. The fringes of his voice trembled with bottled emotion. "If they want to take me, then let them. This twisted child's play needs to come to an end."

Kakashi's lips parted. He felt a need to say something, do something to help stave off the familiar negativity. "Iruka…" The whispered name made umber eyes lift to his, and he held the gaze there. "You of all people know that ninja die to protect those they love."

"Oh yeah?" Iruka snapped with force he shouldn't have. He threw his hand to the side, anger suddenly unleashing, "Is that how you count Amaya's death? A sacrifice to _me_ as I turned and fought my comrades?! Fuck!" A fist shot past Kakashi's head and slammed into the refrigerator. "I was _used!_ From the beginning I've been some kind of _tool_- a _toy_ that just ups and dances at their will. I've done nothing for our mission but complicate it and act as a vehicle to their whims, and _you_ have the fucking _gall_ to say that Amaya died for _love_?" Iruka's rage ripped louder from his throat, and a trembling finger roughly rammed into the jounin's sternum. "What would _you_ die for, Sharingan no Kakashi! Would you, too, so easily pass up your life to save mine even if _I _was the one holding the goddamn kunai to your throat! Would you call _that_ love?!"

Kakashi stared quietly at Iruka, watching the frantic, shaking gaze that never left his. The finger at his chest hurt, pressed harshly but struck somewhere deeper than the mere flesh it pressed against. Slowly, his hand lifted, and Kakashi brought himself to touch Iruka. Fingers alighted on the chuunin's wrist, and carefully, the accusatory hand was removed. A soft breath preceded his words. "I would die to protect you," he answered softly.

The trembles had escalated, reached Iruka's shoulders and buried into his chest, making breath come shakily. Expression shifted, something angry and guilty. His arm wrenched, and the wrist snapped free of Kakashi's fingers as Iruka's entire body turned away from Kakashi. The chuunin's gaze cursed the ground, the table, the chairs, the air he breathed, but it could not be brought back upon the other man.

Iruka swallowed dryly, eyes reddening and irritation bubbling further, slowly rising to the surface despite his dignity. "I'm sorry," he muttered lowly. "That was…uncalled for. Needless. I overreacted." Iruka squeezed his eyes shut, willing himself to calm down.

The jounin waited a moment, and a smile lifted the curves of his face. "I won't tell anyone," he promised.

"Thanks…"

A tense moment of silence fell between the two. Neither shinobi was quite willing to move, neither was quite ready to simply put this all behind them. Recovery was needed, a regain of mental status that had broken in both of them, but as they stood with tightened muscles and dodging gazes, the answer to their problems would not come.

Iruka's body suddenly jerked, as if uprooting himself from the ground he stood on, and he moved to quickly exit the kitchen, a wave of anxiety in his wake. Kakashi instinctively moved after him, reached out, caught the wrist. Iruka whipped his head around, momentum suddenly jerked into inexistence, and their gazes locked.

They shared timed breaths. Umber eyes were questioning and the singular grey look of the Jounin reflected the same emotion. Lost- desiring to take action but unsure of where the boundaries were. Begging permission to find them.

Kakashi leaned forward, hearing the blood rush to his head as breath came strained, and he acted upon a desire that clutched at him desperately. The mask was pulled downward, and Iruka glimpsed pale flesh before the touch of warm lips against his made eyes close. Kakashi pulled back momentarily and gazes met in an attempt to decipher their hazy emotions. "Iruka…"

"No more words," the chuunin whispered. Iruka pressed forward, chests pulled closer and touched, body heat shared momentarily with the contact. Mouths reconnected and Kakashi's tongue swept across a bottom lip, seeking the response he needed.

Permission was granted. Access allowed, tongues clashed in heated, desperate battle befitting of their shinobi roles. Fingers tangled in hair, they moved, stumbling backwards out of the kitchen and into the living room. Iruka felt the couch arm at the back of his knees, they fell, and hands were suddenly upon each other, Kakashi crawling over him and Iruka loosening shirts.

Tan fingers swept upward, gliding along sculpted muscle often hidden under Kakashi's jounin uniform. He felt soft skin interrupted by thin lines of scars. So this was the true Sharingan no Kakashi. He hadn't had time to appreciate him like this before. Lips broke apart and Iruka tilted his head, a slight gasp slipping from lips as teeth grazed at his neck, pulled at sensitive nerves and breathed in his ear.

His hand slipped up the Jounin's shirt further, almost beginning to tease the notion of removing the article of clothing completely, but the brush of stiff gauze made him pause. Umber eyes opened wide as the snap of reality came crashing down upon him, and the hitch in his breath was not one entire issued by Kakashi's ministrations. Or- perhaps it was, in a way, but in not the sense the man had intended.

"Kakashi…" He murmured heatedly. Fingers spread, pressed gently against the bandages there. The bandages that he had been partly responsible. There was real danger out there, hunting them at this very moment in time, and he busy setting himself up to harm his companion further. "Kakashi…Stop."

The jounin paused momentarily, some amount of confusion settling with him, but before anything could be said on his part, Iruka took the opening and pulled away. Iruka stood up, looked as though he were about to say something to the rejected jounin, but then quickly turned away and stalked down the hall. Iruka disappeared into the bathroom, a soft click of the lock behind him.

The jounin followed after, "W-wait, Iruka, I-" but the sound of rushing water from the showerhead stopped his words. He cursed himself softly, head tilting forward and hitae-ate clicking gently against the bathroom door as his forehead lightly connected. A tongue swept out to wet lips, goad himself into speech again. The sound of rushing water continued.

"_You seem to be having trouble." _

Kakashi froze. He could feel no presence with the immediate vicinity, but he could hear the associated voice. Kuro's words spoken without Kuro's body.

"_But then,"_ Kuro continued to croon sweetly in Kakashi's mind, "_I can understand why. People like this are difficult to deal with; they _feel _too much."_


	17. Fully Loaded

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Seventeen: Fully Loaded**_

Kuro's voice alone was enough to set Kakashi on edge. The Jounin's hands clenched up into fists, and his eye flickered open, narrowing upon a random point on the bathroom door. He was unable to look the disgusting man in the face, only listen to the soft whisper of a voice inside his mind. Were the Harogami's able to see through the eyes and hear through the ears of the person they channeled through, or was it simply a knowledge? Judging by Kuro's responses to Kakashi's every twitch, he assumed the senses were accessible. This jutsu was unlike any other he'd ever encountered, and it was irritating.

"_No greeting?"_ The twin's voice echoed in his head. Soft laughter indicated that the man was enjoying every moment of Kakashi's discomfort. _"That's rude, even for you, Kakashi-sama."_ The voice paused, apparently listening to the water falling on the other side of the door. Feet squeaked on wet tile as Iruka made a movement in the shower. "_So many doorways lead to so many new possibilities. For example, this one leads to- ah, but I don't have to remind you. You already know."_

Kakashi stepped back from the door, an overwhelming anger steadily bubbling in the pit of his stomach. He would be sure the Kuro brothers suffered a painful, lonely death for their intrusion into Iruka's life.

_"I do wish I could physically be there but unfortunately, I remain only in spirit." _Kuro laughed. _"That feeling you had. I never would have guessed it of you! Iruka-san perhaps, but not the infamous Sharingan no Kakashi!"_

_"Just leave him brother."_ The second brother gave a short warning. Both had taken root in Kakashi's hearing now.

_"Why?"_

_"Because, it's rude. And we don't want to be rude to our friend, do we, Kuro-kun?"_

Kakashi heard a low grumble that preceded the comment, _"Of course not, Kuro-kun. Well, Kakashi-sama. Kuro-kun would like to meet with you tonight-" _He was cut off by the shutting off of water. Fabric rustled. _"But if you're…_busy _then we can wait."_

Kakashi's eye flickered to the bathroom door. "Yes."

_"Was that a 'yes' you're busy or 'yes' you're not?"_

_"I believe that was a 'yes' he's not, Kuro-kun,"_ came the response. _"And Kakashi-sama, if you try to kill either of us during our little visit, I'm going to assume that Konoha Chuunin are expendable, ne?"_

The Jounin emitted a low growl at that comment.

_"On the fringes on the Southern district, nearest the merchant roads, you'll find a small house. Can't miss it, guaranteed."_

_"That's obvious, Kuro-kun. You can't miss the only house in the area."_

_"Especially if you're a ninja."_

_"Especially." _They both laughed and it resonated in Kakashi's ear as though it were the afterthoughts of a large gong. _"I shall be seeing you soon, Kakashi-_sama_."_

He heard them no more.

Kakashi's ear pricked at the sound of shifting. The Jounin left the doorway into the bedroom, quickly checking his basic equipment before Iruka had a chance to keep an eye on him. Kakashi was not sure if a non-confrontational meeting with the Kuro brothers was possible. If the Jounin was to keep Iruka safe, he would have to make it so. Even with this tidbit, the man was still unsure. The entire situation could be a ploy to lure him away, but taking into consideration past events and personalities, it was unlikely.

They _had_ after all, stopped by Isamu-san's apartment for a cup of tea…

He counted kunai just in case, slipping them in the pouch and organizing their positions. He stowed it away in his pack as Iruka entered with a towel pulled tightly around his waist. The copy nin looked up and stood. "Oh, sorry… I'll just leave the room to you."

Iruka stared at him, shook his head, and waved Kakashi out the door.

---

Harogami Kuro observed the birds with awe. He watched them take flight and then imitated their graceful movements by leaping from branch to branch with outstretched arms. His brother took little note of the avian creatures and his manic sibling. He watched and listened to the environment, waiting for it to tell him when their 'guest' had arrived. Kuro-kun had insisted they go outside to wait and _then_ invite Kakashi in for tea. Naturally, the youngest Kuro simply _had_ to agree with his brother.

"Green or black?" Came an excited quip from the elder brother.

"What?"

"The tea!" He exclaimed. "Green or black tea?" Kuro tried to catch a bird with his hands. The effort failed.

"Ask him when he gets here."

"I think he concealed himself, Kuro-kun."

The younger paused. That was a possibility. Oh well. He'd show himself either way. "Sensei will be watching." Kuro pointed out. He felt a small sliver of satisfaction as his brother's face fell.

"But why? What if we make a mistake?"

"We are Harogami Kuro. We do not make mistakes."

"So," Kakashi's voice stopped their conversation. "You died quite on purpose?" Kakashi stood in the front yard, peering up at the Kuro on the roof. "I'm thrilled to see you're well, Kuro-san."

The Kuro-kun in the trees grinned brightly, kicking at a bird in mid-flight. His brother's golden eyes followed the decent of a now dead creature. "Yes. Completely intentional. Good evening, Kakashi-sama. Where's your friend?"

"You didn't mention _him_." Kakashi kept full attention on both brothers and his surroundings. "It's just me."

The Kuro sitting on the roof was finally brought out of his passive mood. He laughed, beckoning his sibling to come to his side. "Well he is being looked after, so I suppose it doesn't matter. Here, there, wherever."

"Tea?"

"No," the silver-haired nin shot down.

Kuro sighed, shaking his head. His long snowy ponytail swished with the motion, chimes as silent as ever. The twin glanced to his brother for help. "But it's the perfect time of night for freshly brewed tea…"

"Come in. I apologize, we have nothing to eat. Our home was raided earlier." Both twins leapt gracefully from the roof, landing in front of the Jounin with identical grins on their faces. "ANBU seem to be lacking in common courtesy."

Kakashi's eye narrowed at him. "I see." All three stepped into the house.

"Our furniture has been deconstructed too, unfortunately." One Kuro rushed into the kitchen.

The other stayed at Kakashi's side, not hiding his observation of movements. "But please, sit. Kuro-kun will prepare the tea."

"I'll stand."

"You know," the younger brother started congenially as he sat on a couch cushion, "Kuro-kun's tea addiction rivals Isamu-san's. It's almost amusing." Kuro glanced up at the ceiling. "But I find that I don't really care anymore. Odd isn't it? I've seen many ninja begin to loose their senses. I've seen them at the end. Empty. But, that's what you have to be in order to survive, ne?" Golden eyes swiveled sideways, locking with Kakashi's. "Ne?" After the man registered his guest's blatant refusal to respond, he continued. "Really. Then it's only me. My brother has no real opinion on it." The not-so-missing-but-still-missing nin sat, turning to watch his older brother prod at a tea cup in obvious suspicion.

"Kuro-kun, someone other than you has touched my tea cup!"

"So?"

"It's _my_ tea cup and I had it hidden-"

"ANBU."

Kuro set the kettle down on the counter and glared at both men in the living room. "Why would they drink _our_ tea, Kuro-kun?" A long, palpable silence fell over them. They froze, faces gaining twin looks of horror. "Sensei?" It echoed off their lips and throughout the empty spaces of their home. One of them twitched. "Ah, but why?" They had momentarily forgotten their guest. "We've done nothing but what we've been- Suien-san's body!"

"Damn…"

"Oh no…" Kuro bit his bottom lip and slowly picked the kettle back up. Attention was quickly shifted away from the topic of their sensei. "Well, Kakashi-sama, Nii-san, let's get to business, ne?"

"Yes, let's." The youngest glanced up at the masked man. "We wanted to ask you a few things."

"Ask then," Kakashi muttered.

"Isamu-san has told you everything we've told him?"

"Perhaps."

Kuro seemed to approve of this answer and continued. "And you're aware that we didn't murder Leiko Suzume?"

"Perhaps," he answered again.

A tea cup was set down in front of the seated Kuro and one was set before Kakashi's feet. The server plopped down next to his sibling, leaning against the man and staring down into the swirling brown liquid. "Do you like green tea?"

"Kuro-kun, that has nothing to-"

"Well?"

Kakashi's answer was no surprise to them. "Perhaps."

"Well do you like black?"

Oh, Kakashi yearned to slit their throats. Strangle them, beat them, flame them, whatever he could do to kill them. But he never lost his cool nor showed his desired intention. "Perhaps."

"Because Iruka-san said he hated black tea."

Surprisingly, this, Kakashi knew.

Kuro-kun and Kuro-kun smiled at Kakashi. "Returning to Leiko-chan. Did you know she was once enrolled in the Academy? She could have been a decent Chuunin if she passed the test." One of them titled his head to the side. "Not just an ordinary citizen," he sang, "Sensei taught her a special jutsu. One that he'd learned from her father. A missing nin." Kuro leaned forward. "It can affect anyone, anywhere. It requires significant chakara to use but it's long lasting. All that's needed is a trigger."

"Why do we speak the obvious?"

"Because the woman sensei taught has taught the same to us, as you have seen." Kuro leaned back as his brother leaned forward. He plucked his tea cup off the floor and took a calculated sip. "And we wanted to see your reaction when we said we'd decided to reinstate the Leiko Suzume Curse."

"On Iruka-senseeiiiii." The other Kuro snatched his brother's tea cup, quietly scolding the man for switching them while he'd been looking at Kakashi.

"The bird jutsu?" The Jounin asked, staring down at them with half irritation.

"Indeed!"

"Yes." Younger Kuro sighed as Kuro-kun consumed his tea as well as the other two cups. "So if we ordered him to die-"

"He would." Kuro finished cheerfully, gulping down the rest of the tea. "The meaning of this meeting?"

"Kill us, kill him. We want to be left alone."

Kakashi's casual eye narrowed slightly and then relaxed. "Fine."

"But that doesn't mean some _foreplay_ can't be arranged."

The elder Kuro-kun burst into a fit of laughter at his sibling's pun. He stood and returned to their kitchen to fetch the porcelain kettle. "Are you sure you don't want any? There's not much else we wished to say, actually. But company would be pleasing."

"No." Kakashi switched his weight to the other foot, gaze shifting around the nearly destroyed home. Now it was his turn to direct the conversation. "You two must be pretty dedicated to your sensei."

Both men turned their golden gazes on him, answering in sudden grim and solemn tones. "We are."

"You gave up everything for him," Kakashi continued. "You took lives you once tried to save. You lost friends, your home. What is there for you to gain from him?"

"Freedom." They answered in unison. The eldest Kuro glanced out one of the windows, absorbed in another bird that had fluttered to the ground.

"And Hatake Kakashi should be careful _he_ doesn't give up everything either."

"Freedom…" Kakashi scoffed. "What freedom is it?"

The younger Kuro's eyes snapped upon Kakashi, voice falling to a breathy whisper. "The kind you will never have."

---

Light footsteps approached a sleeping, curled up Iruka. The chakara had been concealed, and the breath was virtually non-existent. The person kneeled down by the Chuunin.

"Nn." Iruka mumbled as he rolled over, hand falling next to his head.

Kakashi pulled off his vest and set his other items on top of the folded item. He sat on his futon, resting his elbows on his knees. He pulled the hitae-ate off and set that beside his vest. Two eyes landed on Iruka in an almost shaming manner. The sensei should have already been at his throat by now, even if his presence seemed benevolent.

As though the stare had initiated it, Iruka's hand shot out and grabbed Kakashi's arm. However, rather than attempting to strangle or threaten the Jounin in anyway, he tried to pull him down. The Chuunin wasn't fully awake yet. "Mmn…whaddyuwankakshi-?"

He pried Iruka's hand away from his arm. "Nothing. Just having a hard time sleeping is all." Kakashi shifted under his own covers and laid on his side, watching Iruka intently. His mind fluttered over the thought of Kuro and Kuro's bird jutsu. It was disturbing, and unbeknownst to Kakashi, he showed his concern.

This resulted in a now fully awake Iruka. "What?"

"No. It's nothing." The Jounin rolled over.

"Don't lie, Kakashi." Iruka shot glares at the man's back. Wake him up for nothing, just to say he had trouble sleeping?

In response to Iruka's skepticism, Kakashi's breathing regulated.

"I know you're faking, damn it!" The Chuunin pushed lightly at Kakashi. The man was _not_ going to get away with that, and yet Iruka only collected an irritated mutter and regulated breathing. Iruka considered hitting him, was tempted, resisted temptation, and fell back against his futon. Something felt out of place here. As he'd been sleeping, he hadn't felt any presences that would cause him to wake; but then, he hadn't felt any at all. "So where were you?"

"Right here." The Jounin said through a yawn.

"Kakashi, do you really think that's going to work?"

"Yes."

"Where did you go, Kakashi?"

"I don't dream."

Iruka resisted the urge to strangle the man. "Kakashi…please, _please_ don't do this. I've been looking after children training to be _ninja_ for _years_. Lying is nothing new to me."

"Ah, but the truth is."

Oh, it was tempting. He could smother Kakashi with his pillow; at least he wouldn't have to hear Kakashi's lazy drone anymore. "Alright. Fine. It's not my business anyway."

"Good." The Jounin's voice had lowered.

He should have been expecting that. But for some reason, he couldn't leave it alone. "Was it the stone?"

Kakashi was silent for some time before shifting so he could look back at Iruka. A both eyes gleamed in the darkness. It vaguely reminded Iruka of a hunting cat. "…Yeah."

Iruka sighed, rubbing at his forehead. "Warn me before you do that. I don't care where you go, but in the middle of the night after- Just tell me."

"Ok, Iruka."

Brown eyes narrowed but the Chuunin lay back, partially satisfied. Kakashi could take care of himself, more than Iruka could, but it didn't stop him from worrying. The twins had killed Amaya and the woman had been powerful enough to nearly match Kakashi. Even the infamous copy nin was no exception to death. "Thank you."

"Mm."

---

"Sink hole on the merchant's trail. Three travelers trapped. B class." Iruka tapped the scroll against his desk, meeting Nakura's gaze with a weary resignation. Classes hadn't given him the migraine he'd expected but then, he'd almost enjoyed the return. This was a reintroduction to relative normality for Umino Iruka and damn it, he wanted it to stay that way. The kids were ecstatic to have their sensei back; as much fun as it was to harass Ebisu, they wanted a tougher opponent.

"Yes! So glad to see you back, Iruka-sensei!"

He graced her with a polite smile and wished she would go now. When it didn't seem to be happening, he held out the scroll and added, "There is a time restraint. Those people need to be rescued."

Nakura finally accepted her mission, vanishing in her customarily unnecessary way. Several nin watched the smoke waft out through the open windows.

Asuma assumed it was safe to talk again. "She's been hanging off anyone she can get a hand on since you've been out, Umino."

Iruka shook his head, shifting papers and ink around. "Asuma-san, shouldn't you be with team ten?"

"Maybe." After flashing a cocky grin, Asuma took another drag on his cigarette.

The usual group of Jounin that haunted the Missions Office were absent, sans Asuma. The threat of the rogue medical ninja was still looming over Konoha; the knowledge was lingering in the thought and movement of every Shinobi in the village. Iruka had no idea where Kurenai was, nor Gekkou nor Gai. According to Asuma, they'd been gone for days. Also, so said Asuma, he himself would be leaving in two days. Asking 'where' merely got him a face full of smoke after an ear full of laughter.

He wisely decided to ignore Asuma and continue 'working'.

A loud commotion erupted from down the hallway before the doors were pushed open by Sakura. She spotted Iruka and walked towards him with dignified purpose. "Sensei! Are you okay now?"

Kakashi walked in afterwards, holding Naruto in the air, who was wailing loudly about not having a proper mission in weeks. The Jounin apparently had his hands full on his first full day of his own work. Sasuke was standing next to him. "Hey!" He waved Naruto around almost violently. He seemed frazzled. "We're here! Naruto-kun, I'm going to-"

Sakura leaned forward on Iruka's desk. "We need a mission."

"Actually, Sakura-chan, I'm afraid missions have slowed…" Iruka rummaged around in his desk drawers, pushing random scrolls aside.

"Means 'none for you, lazy bastard'." Asuma raised a brow at Kakashi. "Being punctual might have something to do with it."

Sakura sighed and her head dropped against her chest. Naruto's shouting echoed around her. Her ear twitched and she whirled around pointing at the two. "Kakashi-sensei! Naruto-kun! It's- ALL- _your-_ fault!"

Kakashi dropped Naruto, letting the boy punch at his legs. "I had to help the old woman across the street," he defended.

And for some strange, inexplicable reason, Iruka didn't believe any of it. "I see…Well, I think the hallways in the Academy need to be swept and I found graffiti in the boy's bathroom. Therefore, Kakashi-san, you and team seven- You now have a mission."

Naruto paused. "Wait…that's not a mission, Iruka-sensei!"

Sasuke twitched. He didn't know if he'd rather walk dogs or scrape off graffiti. Either with Naruto was bad. He looked up at Kakashi.

The Jounin sighed, pointing at the blonde boy. "There Naruto-kun. You've been begging for a mission, now you've got one." He'd need to bring an extra book for this one…

"_I'm_ not going in the boy's room. I'll sweep." Sakura crossed her arms.

The Genin watched Iruka glance up at Kakashi. "Kakashi-san."

Kakashi placed a finger on Naruto's forehead to keep the boy at arm's length as he spoke. His attention rose to Iruka. "Ne?"

"I expect a report on time."

"He's not going to do it! He'd _never_ do it! Ever! Iruka-sensei, this isn't a MISSION! Can't we do something _else_?!"

Kakashi noted that he would have to handle his own dinner tonight… "Naruto-kun, don't-"

Iruka smiled at the group. "Is there something wrong with this mission?"

Naruto hadn't quite heard the dangerous tone in the man's voice, therefore both of his teammates had to grab his arms and haul him out of the room before he killed them all. They prayed Kakashi-sensei wouldn't say anything to set Iruka off.

Kakashi lifted a hand and disappeared through the door.

---

"It fell in the toilet."

"And?"

"Naruto-kun flushed it."

The outstretched hand that had been awaiting a missions report was lowered and a finger began to tap ominously on the desk. Iruka's brown eyes closed, his lips setting into a firm straight line. "Is it that difficult to just admit you _didn't write it_?"

"No, no, I'm serious." Kakashi shook his head slowly. "I put forth extra effort this time. But you see, when the toilet began to flood the rooms-"

One of the Chuunin at a neighboring desk jumped back as Iruka shot up from his chair, glaring murderously at Kakashi. "WHAT?!"

Kakashi's mouth snapped shut, unsure of how to approach the next few sentences. He had expected a delicate situation. The Jounin pocketed his hands, gaining his casual composure in the face of rage and imminent death. "Your room will be repaired by tomorrow."

Very slowly, gently, Iruka lowered himself into his chair. He wouldn't put Naruto at fault. As much as the boy liked to complain about chores like this, he would work hard at it. The unfortunate soul and target of his wrath was the man standing in front of him fixing him with a lazy stare. "…Repaired by school start tomorrow?"

"Yup." Kakashi shifted his weight, the only clue that he was remotely disturbed by Iruka's glare. "Don't get mad at Naruto. There were just too many of him to keep the situation under control. He's just over enthusiastic."  
"Mm hm." Papers were being shuffled as Iruka's glare intensified. "Naruto-kun is very enthusiastic."

"Ok." Kakashi turned and started towards the door. "Now that that's cleared up, I've got to meet Asuma-san." He could feel the death glare boring into his back. Kakashi turned his head slightly, peering over his shoulder at Iruka with a grin on his face. "There's a get-together at Asuma-san's place, if you're interested."

---

Kunai whizzed through the air, aimed in the general direction of Genma's body. They smacked into the white wall behind him and there was a roar of cheers around the room. A cup of sake was passed to him and with a long gulp, he stood at the back of the line.

Kakashi observed this drinking game from the couch pressed against the wall. His arms were crossed and a look of amusement dominated his features. Asuma was sitting beside him with a cigarette in his mouth and a cup of sake in hand. Most of the Jounin and Chuunin who were invited were getting pretty drunk as they flung kunai at each other in an attempt to pin the unfortunate victim to the wall. Nakura was nailed in the arm, but her alcohol intake resulted in her merely laughing. They would all probably need stitches in the morning.

The Jounin laughed. He wouldn't join the game himself. Observing the stupidity was more his style. "I invited Iruka-san, just so you know," an offhanded comment to a buzzed Asuma.

"Huh." After a moment of consideration, Asuma swiveled his head to stare at his drinking companion. "I'm betting three weeks free ramen he doesn't show." He returned his attention to the wall and hollered as a Chuunin was nailed in the leg; he knew the face but he couldn't tack a name to it. The impulse to throw a kunai was enticing.

Kakashi reached forward to take a nearly empty bottle off of the coffee table, and he refilled Asuma's glass for him, then set it back down. "I'd take my own try, but I'd end up killing them on accident."

"True." Asuma grunted as Genma shouted an insult in his direction.

Nakura chuckled manically as another victim was nailed in the foot. The one throwing the kunai was obviously growing a little more unstable. She abruptly froze in place which caused Genma to nearly stumble into her.

Asuma followed her gaze to the door and shrugged. "Eh, damn. A whole three weeks worth…"

Iruka eyed them with evident disdain.

A kunai knife whizzed by Iruka's ear and was nailed into the wall of the hallway. A boy with deep brown eyes and matching hair pulled back by a bandana style hitae-ate grinned at him. Hashimoto Yasuo, a former Academy student of Iruka's. He'd become a Chuunin just last year, and to Iruka's chagrin, the seventeen year-old had already fallen into the wrong crowd. It almost surprised Umino Iruka that the kid would have been so accepted by the other much older Jounin in attendance. Yasuo waved. "Iruka-sensei!" They all laughed, holding their sides and clutching hold of sake glasses. Apparently, Asuma was kind enough to allow underage drinking at his little parties.

Kakashi waved from the couch in the back of the room. The game quickly resumed. A kunai was dodged and alcohol in all forms was handed around. Iruka found a glass pushed into his hand.

The sensei promptly turned on his heel and was met with an enthusiastic Nakura shoving him into the room, blocking the door. "Iruka-saaan! Play with us!"

Asuma snorted at the infantile statement. Ah, the amusement to be had in a room of drunken ninja. "Hey, hey, sit down!" He stood, offering his seat. "Just about to have some fun myself."

They watched Iruka shake his head slowly, willing himself to stick to the floor. Nakura prodded him, but she gave up quickly in favor of joining the line again. The kunai whizzing through the air was just too intoxicating. Cigarette smoke lingered where Asuma had once sat. He was now seen flinging kunai at Hayate who dodged them easily. Shots for all.

Kakashi reached up and grabbed Iruka's back pouch, pulling him to the couch next to him. "You showed. Perfect, I just got three weeks of ramen."

"I'm not here to socialize," Iruka muttered flatly, gingerly placing the sake cup on the table in front of him. "I wanted to know if you were going to stay with someone else; I've got to clean my apartment and that extra futon-"

"Oh, I'll just grab my stuff and crash here tonight," the Jounin offered. There was an amused glint in his grey eye as another kunai stuck a younger ninja in the arm. He chuckled. What idiots Tekki would have to face in the morning. He wanted to be there just to see the look on the med-nin's face. He wouldn't tell Matsuhara that the initiation of the game had been Kakashi's idea.

"This is ridiculous…" The Chuunin at his side groaned, rising.

Genma was arguing with Asuma on who would throw the next knife. Hayate threw it for them.

Iruka felt himself being pulled back down. "Hey, why don't you stay for a bit."

"Because I'm in a room filled with intoxicated Shinobi throwing kunai knives at each other."

Kakashi laughed. The man seemed pretty relaxed in this atmosphere, go figure. "Just for a little while longer? Things change quickly."

Iruka sighed, letting himself fall back. He swiped his sake cup and took a sip. "Fifteen minutes."

"OOUCH ow ow ow ow!" A shout from across the room. Kakashi and Iruka's eyes snapped up to see Yasuo dancing around painfully with a kunai in his leg. The boy plopped to the floor and plucked it out. "New game! That hurt a bit too much…" He whimpered cutely and sake was passed his direction.

"It's the new kid," Kakashi explained. "Never been to one of the parties before. Asuma picked him up on the street during an errand." He could see Iruka visibly restraining the urge to reprimand his former student. His hands were twitching; must mean he was struggling not to drag the kid out of the room…and punish him however Iruka punished his kids. Kakashi decided to ask later. He'd never actually _seen_ a punishment. It could be interesting.

Iruka sighed as Yasuo took yet another cup of sake. "He's under age…"

Asuma waved over to them. "Hey, care to join, Umino?"

Yasuo's whimpering could be heard as he and a sympathetic female stumbled over to a chair to look at the wound.

Iruka downed his cup. Five minutes had passed. He was going to stick to his designated fifteen minutes even if it killed him. Which, given his company, he wasn't dismissing as a possibility.

"Yaaasuooooo-kuuuun!" A girl called across the room to the pouting boy. "Hey! Hey! I bet you couldn't juggle three kunai with your mouth if your life depended on it."

The dark-haired boy shot her a glare. He hunched over rather dejectedly. "I bet YOU couldn't either!"

Three kunai glinted in the light and the female placed the first one between her teeth, flipping it up and catching it again.

This only served to make the boy twitch even further. He pulled out his own kunai and flipped one in the same fashion. This caused the other shinobi to join in as well.

"See, told you it changed quickly enough."

"They're going to kill themselves, Kakashi!" Iruka was halfway off the couch, clutching his re-filled cup tightly.

Kakashi grabbed the back of the Chuunin's vest and yanked him back. "Calm down. They do this every Saturday."

This did not have the effect Kakashi had wished for. "Yasuo-kun! Yasuo-kun, put the kunai AWAY!"

The boy blinked, hardly registering Iruka's threatening words. He grinned and flipped the kunai up and caught it again.

"Now do two, Yasuo-kun!"

"I've never done two before…" He murmured.

One moment Iruka was on the couch, the next, he was gone. Kakashi could see a brown and green blur surge through the crowd. He was next seen dragging Yasuo across the floor. The assembled shinobi were mildly annoyed their primary source of entertainment was being carted away.

"Iruka-sensei stole Yasuo!"

Asuma laughed. "Well, anyone want to take his place?"

Hands shot in the air and more ridiculous bets were placed.

"Oi! OI!" The teenager stumbled as he was thrown onto the couch. He crossed his arms and began picking at his black sleeves. "I graduated. I don't need you to pull me out of trouble any more."

"My students are still mine even after graduation. You should know that." Iruka fixed him with an all too familiar stern glare.

He scratched at his pink cheek, looking over at Kakashi once and then back at Iruka.

Kakashi shrugged. "Your problem, not mine."

Yasuo stood up and wobbled to the side once. "Mrrf. I'm gunna go-"

"Home." Iruka supplied, pointing toward the door. "You're going to go home."

Several ninja heard this and groaned.

A sake cup was suddenly thrust into Iruka's free hand.

Yasuo sidestepped Iruka and walked back into the game that had suddenly escalated into Shinobi truth or dare. Some idiot was attempting to balance on high heels now.

"I can't believe this idiocy," Iruka muttered, staring after his student who was now daring a Jounin to steal Asuma's wallet without the man noticing.

"Relax," Kakashi let out the word with a soft sigh. "It's just fun. Think of it as a departure from the _real_ idiocy in the world." He gestured towards the cup still in Iruka's hand, forgotten in anxiousness.

The chuunin stared down at his reflection, rippling over the liquid's surface. A chorus of excited cheers roared up around him, bursting into disorganized laughter like the lingering effects of a firecracker. Gaze switched over to Kakashi, who smiled at him, and eventually, he let go of a resigned sigh. "Alright. But just for a bit."


	18. Intoxicated

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Eighteen: Intoxicated**_

Starting the school day with a hangover was like sitting in a personal hell. Every child's voice was a metaphysical laceration to Iruka's brain. He knew when Kakashi had urged him to stay longer to Asuma's party, he should have picked up and left immediately. The memory of the "get-together" also brought back images of his poor, corrupted former student, Hashimoto Yasuo. This only served to worsen his migraine.

By the time he reached the Missions Office he was ten minutes late, and every Shinobi within a ten foot radius was struck with the urge to immediately begin their work with such intensity, that a parade of missing nin couldn't have snapped them from their concentration. Even Asuma momentarily hesitated before greeting the still hung-over and irritable Chuunin, and today he lacked the gall to say anything more than 'Yo.'

That was exactly how Iruka wanted it.

Thus, two hours passed before anything eventful occurred during his shift. The Third had popped in for a surprise visit, instantaneously lightening the atmosphere. However, Iruka's headache would not let up without a desperate battle so his words were short, precise and impersonal. Ebisu, who was often seen tailing the third as of late, glared at Iruka and then leapt into a scorning lecture. The Jounin's experience at the Academy hadn't gone very well, and he completely blamed the Chuunin for each and every wound he'd collected from the hellish brats he was forced to teach. He also held Iruka responsible for the nightmares he claimed to have. The man rambled on about his recent insomnia, his embarrassing 'nicknames'-

The Hokage dragged him out before blood could be shed.

Asuma wisely decided against commenting on how violent Iruka had become lately. Primarily because if he mentioned that, he would _have_ to mention it was _after_ Kakashi had been _repeatedly_ seen in Iruka's company.

"Asuma-san," Iruka muttered from his place at the long desk. He was intensely shuffling through papers.

The Jounin in question removed his cigarette, looking cautiously over to the Chuunin. "Ne?"

The stiff muttering persisted, "Is he staying at your place?"

This '_he_' Iruka spoke of- "Who?" The intensity of the glare was physically painful. Well, he liked to play with fire,-

"Asuma-san…"

-but not so much that he'd risk third-degree burns... "Yes. For tonight." Asuma shrugged, chucking the cigarette at another desk worker. Normally he wasn't so bold; he would have settled for Genma's head had the man been present. "Getting sick of him?" He was met with silence. Well now, _that_ was interesting. "Silence speaks volumes."

Iruka's fist closed over a scroll.

Asuma prepared for the worst. "Think we might go out drinking tonight. Hear Itadakimasu opens early. Maybe time for another 'get together' after." He wiggled his brows at Iruka, not bothering to conceal an evident chuckle. "Want to come?"

"NO!" The scroll pelted through the air and smacked Asuma upside the head. It bounced across the ground and rolled to the wall.

The Jounin picked it up, off-handedly rubbing his skull. He unrolled it to see what it was. "Nakura's mission report? Merchant trail…well that's dull." He tossed it aside.

Iruka was just about to throw something else when a soft voice interrupted the spar. "Excuse me…" Iruka's head dangerously jerked to the side and he looked up to see Hashimoto Yasuo.

Asuma was a happy man. "Yo, Yasuo-kun!"

"Yasuo-kun…"

Iruka and Yasuo exchanged uncomfortable glances, remembering last night's drunken encounter. Yasuo blushed. "Um… Iruka-sensei, I need another mission, and all of the other employees are busy…" He glanced around the room. Since Iruka's violent outburst at Ebisu, the entire department had been on edge. Apparently, they were attempting to be invisible.

As the Chuunin glanced through his miniscule collection of scrolls, being three in total, Asuma caught Yasuo's eyes with a vague hand gesture. He mimicked a drinking motion, a walking movement with his fingers in the air, then covered one eye and smiled.

"Here," Iruka handed the boy an assignment, shooting an eerily polite smile in Asuma's direction. "This one has a time restraint. Two days. Your report has to be handed in immediately upon completion."

"Ok, thanks." Yasuo slipped the paper into his front pocket and smiled, giving a short nod to Asuma before leaving. Apparently, he would have this mission done by closing tonight.

Asuma grinned back at Iruka. "Efficient, isn't he?"

"He is."

---

Kakashi, Asuma, and Yasuo had taken a booth this time. It was not their usual style, but since Yasuo, a seventeen year-old, was with them, they figured they would slip him a few drinks while the tender and waitresses weren't looking. Yasuo was sitting on the inside of the booth, next to Asuma, and Kakashi was across from them.

"It went very smoothly this time," Yasuo had spent the past thirty seconds giving them a run down of his mission. "She made it home with no trouble along the way and I was back in time to give Iruka-sensei the report. He was rather pleased to finally have a report in before it was expected."

Kakashi leaned forward, staring at his sake cup in a guilty manner.

Asuma clapped a broad hand on Yasuo's narrow shoulder. "Haha! I've had my share of late reports, but since Iruka-_sensei_ took up office space, I haven't been able to slack off as often." He laughed. "I hate to say it but the only one here with enough balls to piss the man off is Kakashi. Ain't that right?"

Kakashi grinned. "Yup."  
"I'd never be able to do that." Yasuo shook his head slowly. "I was enough trouble for him in the Academy. Scared me witless."

"There's more to him than that cheerful smile," Asuma spoke sagaciously. "We all have to learn it the hard way, unfortunately." The bottle of sake on the table was quickly being empty into their cups. "Huh. He'd probably have a conniption if he saw you drinking this." He held up his glass, waving it around in front of Yasuo.

The boy's cheeks gently tinted. "I don't think he was very pleased about last night either…"

"Don't worry about it," Kakashi said, looking up at the tender who shot the group of Jounin a suspicious look from across the bar. The man would have approached them with accusations about Yasuo had he not been so weary of Kakashi. "Iruka-san had his share last night as well."

"Never thought he'd be a drinker." Asuma now tipped his cup at Kakashi.

He set down his own and looked back with a lazy eye. "Oh, well, I do that to people, I suppose."

Yasuo laughed brightly. "You're just too much for Iruka-sensei to handle."

"Damn tru- Hello, Nakura-chan! Out for-?"

Nakura glared at him, stalking past their booth toward the opposite side of the bar. She sat down heavily at a vacant table with that threatening leer still aimed at them.

"Think she's upset about a few kunai wounds?" Asuma turned his cup in hand.

Yasuo grinned in her direction and his brown eyes swiveled back to Kakashi and Asuma. "I gave her two of those. Both needed stitches. She handed me a nice talking to earlier today."

The copy nin looked over to Nakura and then back to Yasuo. "Did she mention Iruka-san?"

"She always does," the boy's sly smile persisted. "Said she was pissed off that no one warned her Iruka would be coming, or she wouldn't have been so plastered."

Asuma considered this. "No, she wouldn't have. She'd have tried turning it on him. I'm not sure if seeing a drunken Nakura is better than seeing a sober Nakura and a drunken Iruka."

"What's more," Yasuo pointed at Asuma as he spoke, "Nakura has gotten word from Iruka-sensei's students that he's gotten _involved_ with someone."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at this one. "Ne?"

"Yeah," he turned to the inquirer. "I've still got a few ties with the students. They say a few times he's fallen asleep while teaching and he's been saying some pretty suspicious things. All rumors, of course, but it wouldn't surprise me considering how he's been acting lately. Nakura's been pretty pissed off. She's determined to figure out who it is."

This was news to him. "Interesting," Asuma muttered into his sake. He pulled out a cigarette and lit it. "Can't see the man falling asleep in class but hey, if it's true, you've got me curious. Haha, want to bet it's a student?"

"That's terrible, Asuma-san," Yasuo grinned at that one, waiting until the coast was clear before he had a sip of his own sake. "I don't think it's a student. Iruka-sensei would _never_ do _that_." He glanced over to Kakashi, scratching his head. "You've been spending a lot of time around him lately, right? Do you have any clue?"

"Got me." Kakashi shrugged, shaking his head.

"Oh, well, damn." The boy swirled his finger on the smooth wood tabletop. "At first they said it was the Takigakure hunter-nin, but then she was killed in battle and he kept falling asleep. Or something like that; I'm not so sure myself. I'd look into it, but I've been keeping so busy with missions I don't have the time."

"Spying on a former sensei. I like you." Kakashi grinned.

"Here's another mission for you, Yasuo-kun," Asuma swiped a napkin off the table, scrawling out a barely coherent message. "Find out who the girl is and report to me." He offered it with a grin, a large cloud of smoke looming up above him. "But first: what kinds of 'things' has he said?" Gossip: a Shinobi's guilty pleasure.

"Well, Kirini-chan says that she watched him after they finished running laps just last Tuesday, and he was murmuring about touching warm skin." He couldn't help but laugh lowly, despite knowing it was terrible. He felt a little guilt about telling Asuma about this…_and_ THE Sharingan no Kakashi. He wondered what the silver-haired Jounin thought about the conversation. Probably figured it was juvenile. "Just, you know, some stuff is all. Kirini-chan relayed the information to me, but she didn't understand most of it, thank god."

Kakashi coughed, choking back laughter.

"Details, man, details! Iruka-sensei said what?" Asuma grinned broadly as Nakura whip lashed in the corner of his vision.

"Oh, I couldn't possibly do that to-"

"No, no," Kakashi interrupted. "I want to hear. Do tell."

Yasuo's head tilted, fingers thrumbed on the table once. He felt a little embarrassed _for _his teacher, but he grinned, dancing around the topic. "Oh… noises, motions…. You're Jounin, you can use your imagination."

There was an uproar of laughter that wasn't confined to just their booth. Asuma slammed his hands down on the table. "Yeah! I think we can!"

Nakura was watching them very, very carefully.

"Just that? No names or clues as to who it is?" Kakashi asked, full attention on Yasuo.

The boy shrugged. "Well, nothing really. One little boy had suspicions that it was a Jounin girl, but he could give no real reason beyond intuition."

"If it's Nakura, I'll gut myself." Asuma offered his cup to the heavens, declaring his vow, before devouring its contents. The harassed female Jounin could be heard rising suddenly from her seat. Asuma stared passively at her as she whirled past them. As soon as she'd vanished in her customary puff of smoke upon reaching the exit, a smug grin lit up his features. "Ah, small victories."

"Indeed," Kakashi agreed.

"I almost feel sorry for Iruka-sensei," Yasuo laughed lightly. "I mean, I don't know WHAT I'd do if Nakura was after me."

"Gut yourself." Asuma responded. "Have another glass."

---

"Excuse me, I have papers to grade, Nakura-chan. Goodbye." Iruka began to slowly, politely, but firmly shut his apartment door in her face.

Nakura's foot slammed down in the waning crevasse. "Iruka-san! Wait, just a few more minutes? I'm telling you, they were dishonoring your name in public!"

He kept trying to close the door despite her foot, utilizing his vast reserves of 'patience'. Somehow, with Nakura-chan, it didn't seem to last that long. "So you've said. I'll listen to what they have to say. Thank-"

"They'll lie!" Nakura pushed against the door as Iruka began struggling to shut it.

"But it wouldn't be fair to falsely accuse, would it?"

"Iruka-san!"

Iruka would be patient, he would remain calm and he would not slam the door on her. That might bring about physical harm, however tempting it may be. "I have to grade these papers, Nakura-chan. Come over tomorrow and we can continue talking then."

"I have a mission tomorrow." The girl gave an exasperated sigh and looked to him pleadingly. He wasn't budging. This required the heavy artillery; her voice became firm, "They think you're involved with a woman."

Iruka froze and Nakura stumbled forward into the room. She took the shocked moment to shut the door behind her. When Iruka didn't answer with the question she'd been anticipating, or the outburst of righteous anger she'd hoped for, she repeated it. "They believe you're involved with-"

"I heard you." Iruka muttered, hands falling to his sides. His eyes broke away from where she once stood in the doorway to where she was very near him. "What did they say?"

Those words had condemned him to further misery in life. Nakura, being the renowned flirt she was, recognized this. It was a silent confession. The question wasn't 'What did they say?'; it was 'How much do they know?'. Nakura wailed and threw her arms around him. "It's true!"

"No!" Physical contact had him immediately trying to peel her off. "What did they _say_, Nakura-chan?"

"It's true! How could you?"

It was like working with a crying child. "What did they say?" he repeated calmly.

"You…I can't believe it!"

"Nakura-chan, what did they say?"

"You…. Warm skin, Iruka-san! How _could_ you!"

The poor Chuunin reeled back, horrified and blushing. "What?!"

"Sounds!" Iruka visibly cringed. She threw her arms over his shoulders again, latching onto his dark uniform shirt. "Iruka-san! Who is she? Can't you at least tell me who?!"

"Nakura-chan, please! Calm down! There's no one-"

"Iruka-saaaan!" Nakura began sobbing into his shoulder, and he couldn't bear to pry her away now. The least he could do was stand there, letting this woman -ironically capable of killing dozens of people simultaneously- desperately clutch at him.

"N-Nakura-chan…." If he didn't get her calm soon, he wasn't sure how long he'd be standing there with her attached. "Maybe some tea-"

"Never!"

At this moment, there was a soft knocking at the door.

"Who-?"

"Iruka-san!" Apparently Nakura didn't hear the soft tapping. "They _know_! All of them!"

The door swung open and a wide-eyed Yasuo stood in the entrance. He took in the sight of a guilty, blushing Iruka and a clinging, crying Nakura. The slip of paper he held fell from his hand and fluttered to the floor. It took a moment for him to unfreeze. "It IS Nakura-san! My god, Asuma-san's going to _gut_ himself!"

Life never used to be this bad. When Iruka was a kid, it'd been horrible. When he was a teenager, not so much. Everything up until the moment he'd met Kakashi had been stable and secure. It was then that it had all gone wrong. "No! No! Not Nakura-chan!"

"No!" Nakura sobbed, burying her face in Iruka's shoulder.

The Chuunin silently pleaded for Yasuo to help him.

"Ah, uh, right." The teenager stepped into the room and walked over to Nakura, quickly assessing the situation and position before he swiftly pulled her into a headlock. As expected, she slipped out of it easily, flipping him over her shoulder. Despite being fully prepared to be thrown, Yasuo landed with a painful slam and he wheezed as the air was pushed from his lungs. It took a moment to recover and stand, but at least Nakura was pulled out of her clingy stupor. It had done the job.

"I won't give up!" She vigorously shook a fist at Iruka, stepping around Yasuo, gaze pinned on the Chuunin's face. "You're making a mistake, Iruka-san!" They coughed as angry red smoke blinded them and filled their lungs. When it cleared, the eccentric girl had disappeared.

"….What is she talking about, Yasuo-kun?" Nakura was like a hangover. She was painful, irritating, and didn't go away.

Yasuo's head bowed slightly and he gained a light blush on his cheeks. "Haven't the faintest…" His eyes quickly scanned the ground for the folded paper he'd dropped and he swiped it up into his hands.

Iruka considered the situation. If he didn't get the information from Yasuo, he'd get it from no one else. He couldn't intimidate Kakashi, and Asuma would only laugh, speaking in his smooth, vague manner. "Yasuo-kun." Ah, the sensei voice.

Yasuo flinched, shifting slightly. He quickly held out the paper for Iruka to take. It was a bar napkin. "Ah, really… I don't know…"

It was gone from his grasp before he could see the Chuunin move. He opened it slowly so it didn't rip, and his eyes scanned over the writing. _Yo, Iruka-san._ It was in a familiar, lazy, drawn-out script. _Just so you know, Nakura-chan is headed your way. Don't open the door to anyone. Of course, knowing me, it's already too late._

_Have some sweet dreams tonight! And don't go talking about me anymore, ne?_

_-Scarecrow_

"Kakashi-san wanted me to deliver it to you. I don't know what it says."

The note was immediately crumpled in a fist and stuffed in a pocket. He gave Yasuo a polite smile, as he always had done and always will, motioning toward his door. "Thank you. Next time, Yasuo-kun, you shouldn't deliver anything else from Sharingan no Kakashi." After considering the fact that Yasuo had at least pried Nakura from him, he offered, "Would you like something to drink?"

Yasuo shook his head quickly. "Oh, no, Asuma and Kakashi handled that for me, but thank you." It wasn't the smartest thing to say, telling your former teacher you were involved in under-aged drinking with a bunch of older men in a public bar, but the boy obviously was either scared witless of Iruka or rather relaxed. Possibly a combination of both. Iruka was easily trusted.

"I know." Iruka's smile finally reached his eyes. "You've been working hard, Yasuo-kun. I'm proud you were a student of mine."

Yasuo's eyes lifted to Iruka. He'd been working constant missions for the past month now and he'd grown to be a very well-rounded ninja. This compliment from his former sensei was worth a lot to him. He smiled in return. "Thanks. I'm glad you were my teacher."

"Have you already eaten?"

"Ah, no…"

"I was going to make some curry rice."

His student considered and then nodded with a grin. "That'd be awesome." An hour later, Yasuo and Iruka had finished dinner, and, after a fair amount of Yasuo talking about his missions, Iruka listening intently, the boy decided that he'd take his leave. They parted with a mutually cheerful goodbye and the door to comfort closed on the young man's back.

---

Kakashi flopped down on Asuma's couch and placed his hands behind his head as Asuma worked in his kitchen, still cleaning up scraps from last night's party here and there. They had spent some time talking about Iruka's sudden romance life, and then the topic slowly drifted towards Yasuo. It had been interesting to Kakashi that Asuma had so readily taken such a young Chuunin under his wing. "So, where'd you find him?"

"Roaming around." Asuma tossed some trash into the sink. "I saw some potential- I'd first seen him in action at the Chuunin exam while back. Got to keep up with the newer graduates."

Kakashi nodded slowly and yawned with a stretch. "You know, I think I heard his name in the Missions Office a few times. Hashimoto Yasuo?"

"Yup. Yasuo-kun." He picked up a kunai coated with a suspicious substance. He tossed that at the sink as well. "Interesting boy. Interesting family."

"Yeah?" Kakashi's eye closed and he shifted slightly. "His parents ninja as well?"

"Neither. Villagers, both of them." Asuma regarded his kitchen with faint interest. It still wasn't clean and he'd been working on it since they'd gotten back from the bar. "Father's got a temper." He shrugged. "Mother's dead."

"Siblings?"

"None. Did notably well in school though nothing remarkable. He makes an excellent Chuunin, could be a good Jounin in a couple of years." Both ninja knew by instinct that Yasuo was too kind to be a Jounin quite yet. With a good bit of training and more experience on missions, he could up his level, but he wouldn't be able to break quite yet. Smoke was wafting through the rooms at this point. Asuma hadn't been smoking for at least three hours now. It was unusual for the man but then, inside his apartment, he didn't feel much of a need.

Kakashi evened his breathing. It felt good to be back on this familiar couch and operating as though everything were back to normal. Or as normal as it could ever be for a Shinobi. "He comes in for missions a lot then?"

"Frequently."

"That's good."

"Ehh, even we've gotta work for money. Kid's no better off." Asuma flicked his cigarette at the sink, watching the arc of smoke waft toward the ceiling.

"Who taught him?"

"After Academy he was trained abroad. Came back for the Chuunin exams." He pulled out another cigarette, placing it at his lips unlit. "He's got Iruka's new-age disposition toward battles. Saw him sparring last week."

"So Iruka was his Academy teacher?" Kakashi opened his eye and peered at his friend.

"Yeah. Most of these kids have had Iruka-sensei. You know how it is. They migrate toward him like a flock of birds." He laughed.

Kakashi couldn't help but twitch at the analogy. "I see."

"Eh, I hear it all the time. He'll get students in the Missions Office all the time. 'Iruka-sensei', 'Iruka-sensei'." Asuma chucked a balled up paper at the mounting pile in his sink.

"Would you rather them be squealing your name, Asuma-san?"

"No." Thick smoke curled around his head. "Hell no. I've got my team and that's enough. He can have all the kids he wants. I don't know what's worse; kids who don't know how to handle kunai or kids who _do_. What about you Kakashi? Care to act the father figure for a while?"

"No." Kakashi yawned again and shifted. "I'm no father to my team. I train them and they learn."

Asuma bellowed with laughter, chucking more unidentifiable items at the pile. What he was planning on doing with all of it remained a mystery. It wasn't like he was going to stick it down the disposal but then, Asuma was Asuma and he did things his way regardless of the possibility. "Ah well. Who knows? He might end up settling with this 'mystery' woman. It's happened." He was now turning his attention on the living room, gauging it to be a possibly overwhelming opponent.

"Wonder what his kids would look like," Kakashi mused. Both Jounin laughed at the idea. "Daddy! Daddy! Come play kunai with me!"

"That's not the sort of thing I prefer to imagine." Asuma snorted. "But you know, I haven't had a good woman in a long time."

Kakashi shrugged. "The smoking may turn them off."

He was fixed with a mock glare. "Ahhh, but there's a certain kind of lady who finds it very attractive. And you? Have any fun lately?"

"Enough," Kakashi offered.

They laughed and Asuma returned to his sink, staring at the heap of trash in a rather suspicious manner…

---

Slow, steady knocking roused Iruka from his restless sleep but he didn't rise just yet. His nightmares led his thoughts toward Nakura and for a moment, he feared dream became reality and the woman was behind the door, waiting…. As tapping continued, still slow and steady, he ruled that possibility out. Nakura wasn't slow; she'd be banging on his door and shouting loud enough to wake the entire apartment complex. He dismissed the Kuro brothers merely on the grounds that they hadn't been seen nor heard from for days and that the presence he felt now wasn't in any way malevolent. It was familiar, if not wearier than it probably should have been.

He slipped out of his bedroom, quietly stalking toward his door to rest a hand on its handle. "Hello?"

The knocking stopped and Iruka could hear shaky, upset breathing. "Please, Iruka-sensei…" Yasuo's wavering voice barely penetrated the wooden door.

Iruka suddenly jerked open the door and herded Yasuo into the apartment without question. He forced the boy to sit on the couch. "Yasuo-kun, it's-" Time? "-two in the morning. What are you doing here?" It was then that Iruka's eyes traced across bruises and a bloodied lip, all other marks were covered by clothing.

Yasuo's head hung lower so that he could see no more. "I'm sorry… I…" He pulled in his lower lip a moment, hands weakly at his sides. "I need a place to stay tonight, and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go."

Iruka vanished down the hall, bedroom door opening. Yasuo heard the man briefly struggle, heard the thud of a mattress hitting the floor and then he was back, standing in front of the boy and offering him a towel. "Clean up." Was all he could say.

"Thank you…" The boy stood and took the towel in his hands, holding it to his chest. He kept his eyes trained on the ground as he disappeared into the bathroom. Iruka took this brief fifteen minutes to regain his thoughts and composure, and by the time the sensei could place his mind in order, Yasuo stood timidly outside the bathroom door with a defeated air about him.

"There's an extra cot set up next to mine. If you're still hungry, please eat." Iruka's face was lit up with a comforting smile. There were no traces of the anxiety he felt on the boy's behalf.

Yasuo shook his head slowly. Damp, deep brown hair fell around his face and neck. He was wringing his hitae-ate in his hands. It was usually proudly in place, but right now he clung to it for comfort. Silence hung between the two of them as the boy looked up to Iruka. A black ring was forming around his left eye. "…I can't fight back, Iruka-sensei…"

"Fight who?" It was the same gentle voice he remembered from his childhood.

The boy ran his fingers through his hair and let out a shaky breath. His attention fell to the ground again. "F-father."

Iruka had dealt with this before. He made no move toward Yasuo, but he kept his words soft and clear. "He fights you and you can't fight back. Are you afraid of him? Or are you afraid you'd hurt him if you tried?"

"Both." The boy's heart began to pound so loudly he could hear it echoing in his mind. A hand slowly lifted to his ear, shielding expression, and he leaned backward against the wall.

"And you won't leave because he's the only family you have."

Yasuo looked completely away from Iruka. He was ashamed.

"It's hard to loose the people precious to you," Iruka took a slow step forward. "But eventually, you need to start operating on your own. As a Shinobi, you have to realize that your childhood is gone and all you have left is yourself. You need to realize what is right and what is wrong." A thoughtful pause. "One day, you'll have to stop realizing and start deciding which is which on your own. For the villagers, life can be a long, peaceful journey. For us, it can be a short ride through hell." He kept smiling. "Your life is your own, Yasuo-kun."

The boy sank lower, instinctively pulling his bandana to his chest. He worked hard to avoid Iruka's gaze. "I'm going to go lay down…"

Iruka finally reached him, laying a warm hand on his shoulder. "Sleep well…Yasuo-kun."

"Good night."

---

"Oh I see. So you have a particularly accurate henge, huh? That's very interesting."

Iruka had stumbled out of his bedroom as the continuation of bright conversation finally awoke him. The past two days at work had been miserable and as soon as work was over, his off time was even worse. He'd gotten no uninterrupted sleep and the emotional discord of the previous night was still irking him. As he had heard, felt, and expected, Yasuo sat at the kitchen table, chatting idly with Isamu as the cross-dresser poured steaming hot tea from a porcelain kettle.

"I was very good at henge as well when I was your age. It was- Oh good afternoon, Iruka-san!"

The beaten Yasuo smiled at Iruka pleasantly, standing up and offering him a small, respectful bow. "Good afternoon, Iruka-sensei. You sure sleep in on days off, don't you?" He looked over to the guest. "Isamu-san and I just met."

The man smiled, equally as pleasant as Yasuo's current disposition. "I had come to return your tea kettle when this young man opened the door. He's a student of yours, yes? He's been telling me of his studies. Very intriguing."

Iruka blinked at him.

Yasuo pushed an empty tea cup towards Iruka, and Isamu quickly filled it up. "Are you ok with that, Iruka-sensei? I mean… I didn't want to wake you, but she was standing at the door all alone…"

All of Iruka's thoughts halted at that comment, and it dawned on him that Yasuo hadn't yet realized Kazahaya Isamu was male. He opened his mouth to say something, but it snapped shut at Yasuo's suspicious look. The boy's eyes had flickered between the two of them, and the suspicion continued. Iuka knew what that look meant. "No." The Chuunin answered all implied questions, and he left it at that.

Isamu laughed lightly. It was a pretty, lilting laugh that made Yasuo blush. "Hee hee," Isamu fiddled with the hem of his kimono sleeve. "Isn't he sweet?"

Iruka gave him a long, hard stare. He said nothing of his disapproval of Isamu's deception, just merely sat down at the table and took his cup without question, watching the two interact.

Yasuo sat down with him, staring down at the tea. He smiled again and looked up at Iruka. "By the way, thank you for letting me stay here last night. It really helped." Of course, he would have to go home eventually and explain to father where he'd run away to. He'd hunt down Asuma and Kakashi to hang around with for a few hours before he went back though. Or maybe he could gather a mission or two… Anything to stall.

"Of course."

Isamu hid his smile behind his sleeve, but both men felt it. "Iruka-san is a very generous man."

"Thanks, Isamu-san, but that isn't necessary." Iruka set his gaze on Yasuo. "I'll write an excuse for you to give to your father if you drop by the Missions Office later. I've got to pick up a few things so I'll leave it with Harumi-chan."

"Oh, thanks for the offer." Yasuo smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

The cross-dresser patted his head affectionately. "Perhaps if you're free later, you and I can speak more on jutsu?"

The younger Chuunin's eyes lit up and he nodded. "That would be great."

Iruka refused to step into this, but the laugh Isamu offered sent a cold shiver down his spine.

---

Kakashi scooted down the branch and stared at the ground. His eye traveled across the green grass to the hero stone, and then back to the base of the tree he was in. Apparently, the Jounin found himself standing in squirrel territory, and there was a rather upset little mammal at the bottom of the trunk that couldn't quite wrap its small mind around the concept of an upside down human. Kakashi walked down the trunk towards it, but the creature ran around to the other side of the tree to hide.

The copy nin scuffled around the trunk to see the squirrel attempt to scurry away from his view again. It was rather perplexing, this creature jumping around so skittishly when Kakashi had no intention to hurt it. He never did have a way with any living being. He peered around the edge and heard skittering nails on the bark as it further hid. "Damn…"

"What would Naruto say if he knew his sensei was hunting squirrels?"

Kakashi's ear pricked up. "Yo, Iruka." The Jounin pulled out a knife and made a dash around the tree. The human and squirrel ran circles, always opposite each other before the predator doubled back suddenly and slammed the kunai knife into the trunk. The squirrel screamed and writhed, finding the fur of its tail pinned perfectly in place. Something glinted and dropped to the ground. Kakashi released the animal and jumped down to the ground in front of Iruka. He kneeled, looking for something in the grass.

When he stood again, he found Iruka was watching him with mouth agape.

Kakashi lifted a small black feather and twirled it between his fingers. After a moment of close observation, he dropped it, obviously not having found what he was truly looking for.

Iruka's mouth was hanging open. "Y-you…"

"-pinned a squirrel to a tree, I know, Iruka." The Jounin smiled as he stood, brushing off his pants.

The Chuunin, finally over the initial shock of seeing _Kakashi_ pin a tiny woodland animal to a tree, was now wondering why he'd bothered seeking Kakashi out…_And don't go talking about me anymore, ne?_ Ah yes, that was it. "Kakashi…"

"Ne?" The Jounin placed a hand on his hip in his usual manner, looking down at Iruka lazily.

Iruka took a step closer, inches away from Kakashi. He looked up, stared into Kakashi's eye and said, "'And don't go talking about me anymore, ne?'. Please explain this."

Kakashi stared down at him, shifting slightly as his hands slid into his pockets. There was a glint in his eye. "Oh, that."

"Yes. _That_." Iruka pulled on his 'sensei' glare, continuing to meet the Jounin's gaze.

The man in question leaned forward, and his whisper came near Iruka's ear. "Yasuo-kun brought up an interesting topic at Itadekimasu last night. Some of your children claim you've fallen asleep in class, and you've been talking a bit too much for your own good."

Naturally, Iruka blushed. "And _what_ has Yasuo-kun claimed I've said?"

"Oh, he tried to be very polite about it," Kakashi said, voice falling to a murmur. He tilted his head slightly. "Warm skin, noises, motion. He told us to use our imagination. Asuma slipped him some hard sake to pull a few more details out of him, but I won't divulge that information. The point is, everyone knows you're interested in someone, and they all are working hard to find out who."

"W-w-warm sk-s-sk-sk-sk-?" He couldn't say it. He just couldn't…Nope, not true. Wasn't going to listen to Kakashi anymore. Nope. Never again.

Kakashi placed a hand on Iruka's opposite shoulder to keep him from drawing back. "Yup. Warm skin, and so much more. Oh, I couldn't get enough of it last night. Goaded him on even." A low chuckle. "You're priceless, Iruka-kun."

This, of course, had the effect of causing Iruka to explode. "You self-worshipping bastard! W-what makes you assume it's you?!" The answer here was painstakingly obvious but he felt the obligation to defend himself, even if what Kakashi had said was…possibly true.

"Oh, so there _is_ someone?" The Jounin's laughter increased, and he drew back from Iruka. "If it's Nakura-chan, Asuma-san will disembowel himself."

There must have been some joke about this at the bar because that was very similar to what Yasuo had said last night. Iruka grumbled, glaring crossly at the hand on his shoulder. He considered hitting Kakashi, but that wouldn't accomplish much. "No. There's no one."

This seemed to satisfy Kakashi and the hand slipped away. "Be on the look out, Iruka. They're watching closely. _Especially_ Nakura-chan."

"I don't talk in my sleep…"

"I was about to ask you that," Kakashi said softly, pocketing his hands once more. "You have nightmares, you shift, but I've never heard you talk in your sleep. You'd have to be pretty messed up to start talking. Did you really doze off at school?"

Iruka fixed him with a flat, blunt glare. "No." Of course, he really hadn't been paying attention. If he _had_ been falling asleep, then it would have to be between classes or when the children were outside running laps. The insinuation that he'd _dream_ about _Kakashi_ in such a way relatively disturbed him and yet- looking at the Jounin, recollecting what he'd been busy convincing himself had never transpired…Kakashi was attractive. Dappled sunlight illumined his silver hair, the tilted hitae-ate created deep shadow over his visible eye and the outlines and contours of Kakashi's face hidden beneath the mask were subtle and- No, no, Iruka wasn't going to go there again. That was a bad, bad place for him… Needless to say, he hadn't fully realized he was transfixed.

The Jounin's lazy attitude persisted as if he noticed none of this. Perhaps, he didn't. "Well, if you aren't falling asleep in class, I would say you have some very creative students." A smile lifted the corner of his eye as he looked down at the Chuunin.

He did not have an urge to touch the man. No. Umino Iruka did not work that way. He was an honest Shinobi, with average skills and a decent lifestyle. Not an alternative lifestyle, and most certainly not with the Sharingan no Kakashi. "Ah, yeah…"

The Jounin shifted his weight to one leg, rocking his hips to the side and turning smoothly to lean against the tree again. He leaned his head back to touch the trunk. His chest slowly rose and fell with calm, easy breathing. "Don't worry about it, Iruka. It won't be a problem to throw them off track." He lifted his chin slightly, looking through the swaying branches to the sunrays that cast downward through the leaves.

Iruka was forced to look away as images rose, unbidden, to his mind. A deep scarlet stained his cheeks, tinting his scar purplish red. "I- I wanted to ask. Has ANBU found anything regarding the Kuro brothers?"

"Nah," Kakashi shook his head, looking back to Iruka. He didn't take note of the blushing. "They've just dropped off the face of the planet. ANBU is keeping up its search on twelve hour shifts, but they still haven't been able to find them." A deep, almost tantalizing sigh. "They'll come on their own terms, I'm sure."

"We have no choice. If neither ANBU nor the Hokage can do anything, we have to…wait." He was willing himself to move and got as far as four feet away before he turned, unsure as to why. "Ah…Yasuo-kun…was at my apartment last night."

Kakashi's eye traveled over to Iruka and he lifted a brow. "How come?"

"Family." Iruka murmured, shaking his head. "But he's fine now. I woke up and he was at my table talking with Isamu-san about Jutsu!"

_Father's got a temper. Mother's dead._ What could have been a flash of concern made Iruka double-take, but it left him with Kakashi's usual lackadaisical disposition. "I see. Why was Isamu there?"

It was always amusing to see the flustered Chuunin attempt to hide his face in obvious embarrassment. "He'd come to return my tea kettle."

"And you _did_ inform Yasuo that Isamu was _male_?"

Iruka addressed the ground with a loud, strained, "No!"

The Chuunin's heart rate leapt at Kakashi's bright laughter. "Well, he'll find out on his own good time, I suppose." Kakashi certainly had.

Kakashi's companion gave a slow nod, eyes still searching the ground. He really should just go find something else to do. Perhaps volunteer at the Academy on his day off or go hunt down Naruto and perhaps Sakura and Sasuke for a ramen outing. Anything but stand here and gawk, looking and feeling like an uncivilized idiot. Iruka was not attracted to the Jounin. He respected Kakashi. "Yes…"

The Jounin's head tilted forward as he scratched the back of his neck. A soft breeze ran through the trees, brushing through his sliver hair and running his bangs across the glint of his hitae-ate. "You know," his voice had fallen to a soft strum, "Yasuo might be able to make use of Isamu's genjutsu. The man can't fight, but if he passed it on… It would do well to keep his skills within Konoha's borders."

"Isamu-san is powerful, yes, Kakashi, but I'm a little skeptical about his type of genjutsu and whether it's wise to let Yasuo learn it from him…" He wanted to reach out and run his fingers along the leaf indent of Kakashi's hitae-ate in much the same manner he had the names of the Hero Stone. Slowly, carefully, taking in every bump, every fluctuation of the engraving.

"I'll supervise if necessary," Kakashi offered. His attention turned upward once again. Light and shadow took their turns, dancing across the Jounin's features. "But only if Isamu is willing." The copy nin was in a generous mood today for some reason. Perhaps with the party one night, a full night's sleep the next, and now some time alone with Iruka, a burden was lifting from his shoulders. He couldn't let it stray too far, but for now, it felt good.

Iruka finally looked up from the ground and his brown eyes landed on the man. Nature was a cruel temptress indeed. "I doubt Isamu would mind. They were getting along so well." He glanced up into the trees as well, subconsciously moving back toward Kakashi.

"Mm…" Another deep inhale was soon accompanied by an exhale of equal magnitude. Kakashi closed his eye, letting sunlight fall and listening to the trees sing with a breath of wind. This was why he spent his times outdoors. Any moment could be his last, and this is what he wanted to do with his last hours of life. Every day he was sure to spend some time in his element, in nature.

Iruka drew nearer but without encroaching upon Kakashi's personal space. "Don't you have a team to watch or something, slacker?" It was merely a comment to fill impending silence and they both knew it.

"They can wait. Besides, it's your day off at the Missions Office. They know they won't have anything to do but spar." A soft smile formed under the black fabric.

Why was he, completely at random, analyzing Kakashi's expression and body whenever the Jounin glanced around? Irritation spread through Iruka's mind but it couldn't match the sudden awkward feeling of the situation that he experienced. At least his acquaintance didn't seem to notice any of it. "Yeah…"

Kakashi's grey eye turned on him. It wasn't his usual, lazy stare, nor was it his analytical gaze. He'd been assessing the situation through out the entire conversation. This time, the look was nearly expectant. Or was that Iruka's perverse hope and desire making it seem that way? "You're distressed, Iruka…" The way he'd said his name… said so smoothly, so bare without honorific. Just… 'Iruka'. "Why?"

"Wha?" He blinked, snapping out of deep thought. "No, not at all…just Yasuo, Isamu, Kuro-kun…" Iruka burned under Kakashi's scrutiny.

"Really." The look persisted. The meaning of it seemed to bend to Iruka's every fluttering will. From longing to irritation, it seemed to fit Iruka's every passing thought, and the Chuunin began to wonder if he was doing it on purpose. No, no, he was good but he wasn't a mind reader -thank god. He couldn't possibly predict every detail of his thought. "Relax," that word alone made Iruka tense and melt at the same time. "You've only got this time to calm your nerves." His voice fell to a soft whisper, "Take the opportunity."

What had Kakashi done to him? "It's your fault." He murmured shamefully, staring at Kakashi's chest and absolutely refusing to meet the man's smiling eye.

The Jounin's head cocked to the side. "What's my fault?"

Iruka reached out, firmly gripping Kakashi's arm. His brown eyes were locked with the individual blades of grass gently swaying under the forceful breeze. "Everything…" If he looked up, he'd loose it. He could feel it rapidly manifesting inside him, spreading throughout his body. Something unwanted and sudden…

Kakashi's hand lifted and tilted Iruka's chin upward. "That's a lot to blame me for."

Iruka shamefully couldn't control himself. Kakashi's singular gaze locked on his, and then the conflicted eyes were gone, sliding away from the Jounin as Iruka rose to his tiptoes, cheek brushing against cool, black fabric. Lips brushed against Kakashi's left earlobe, sending a small shiver up the man's spine before Iruka bit, tugging gently. Iruka's arm slid up and wrapped around his partner's shoulders.

What would have been Kakashi's next irrelevant words had suddenly diminished to a low murmur. He tilted his head slightly, reclaiming his ear to nuzzle Iruka's neck. "You didn't really mean to do that."

The man's skin was emanating heat, his pulse was quick and his muscles tensed. Iruka's arm was still draped over Kakashi's shoulder and he kept chest to chest with the Jounin, but for a moment, he regained composure enough to absorb Kakashi's words. "I didn't…?"

Kakashi's left arm slipped around Iruka's waist and then trailed up the man's spine. "It's my fault."

"Ah…yeah…" Iruka shifted, completely distracted by his companion's touch.

Kakashi's hand fell away from Iruka and he leaned back slightly. "So don't play if you don't mean to, Iruka."

The man's brows furrowed as his mind tried to comprehend what Kakashi had just said. Don't 'play'? Don't… He gasped. "Sorry! I'm so sorry!" Soft grasses below were mercilessly crushed as Iruka sprang back, blinking rapidly and shaking his head as though to rouse himself from a daydream. "I-I don't know- what was I thinking?!" No, that had been lack of thought, that's what it'd been!

Kakashi offered a sad smile at this. He sighed deeply and shook his head. "Don't worry about it."

And yet- Iruka forced himself to glance back, holding himself in place so that he neither moved closer nor farther away. "Kakashi, I'm more than worried about it. And I'm very confused…._what_ is going on here?"

That was a very hard question to answer. The Jounin looked away almost guiltily. He was manipulating Iruka, he knew that, or at the very least felt like it. He was taking advantage of the Chuunin's weaknesses, exploiting his need for comfort. The real question to ask was 'why' not 'what'. "I dunno." He shrugged and smiled at Iruka again; any trace of a doubt vanished. "Just happens."

Apparently, this answer did not satisfy the harried teacher whose eyes now gleamed with renewed stability, determination fringing the balance. "Not good enough." Iruka folded his arms over his chest, watching Kakashi skeptically. He then whirled on his heels, stalking across the field half-firmly commanding Kakashi, "Follow me."

Kakashi obeyed.


	19. Black and Blue

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Nineteen: Black and Blue**_

What was once pure and glistening in dim light was now suffocated under a thick, steaming layer of sludge. It was dark umber, the ooze, slightly blackened in some areas, and if it was tipped to the right angle, there would be flashes of lighter brown in it as well…. Kakashi was a firm believer in distractions, and tea cups could be wonderfully effective tools, especially when the tea was gone and the remnants lay on the bottom of the temporarily stained cup. He wasn't sure about the sludge being a byproduct of the tea, but he'd be polite for once and mention it after Iruka had said whatever it is he wanted to say.

Kakashi had been meditating at the Hero Stone when Iruka had called him away to his apartment. As of yet, he hadn't explained _why _and so the Jounin was drifting off on a mental tangent, beginning to indulge in trivial distractions. Like this tea cup. The Jounin did a mental double-take as Iruka finally began to speak.

"We're teachers," Iruka began bluntly. He glanced across his kitchen table at Kakashi, who seemed reluctant to ignore the 'tea' residue. "And we're friends."

Kakashi quietly suppressed the sudden urge to poke the cooling goop. "What? -Oh! Yeah." The cup clinked melodically as he set it down on the table. "Yes."

"Right. And friends don't usually-" Iruka paused, wondering how to voice this. "They don't usually-"

Kakashi was now watching him expectantly. "Mm?"

All Shinobi possessed the ability to avoid the inevitable. Sometimes, however, a few found themselves lacking. "Friends-" Iruka ground out. "Don't. Touch. Each other." He realized his mistake as soon as the words left his lips.

"Yes they do," Kakashi easily countered.

"That's not what I mean!"

The Jounin blinked innocently.

"Kakashi," The Chuunin began steadily, suppressing his emotions beneath a polite smile. "Friends don't kiss each other." And again, he was wrong. Some people, mainly foreigners, did so frequently. He was hoping Kakashi would forget that aspect and get the point.

"Yes they do," a second counter.

Iruka kept smiling. "Yeah, they might…but they don't-" His patience snapped in half. "Kakashi, you know what I'm talking about!"

"No, I don't."

"Yes, you do." A tanned hand slammed down on the table. Iruka was struggling for emotional stability. His skin was still heated and his face red. The warmth hadn't gone away during their trek from the Hero Stone. "Kakashi…" The Chuunin let out a deep, strained sigh. He sidestepped towards Kakashi's chair, leaned down, and quickly kissed a clothed cheek. "That is how friends greet each other. That is not what we've done before."

The Jounin paused, and then stood up. "So?" His hands were pocketed immediately. He'd had his tea, Iruka his say, now he could leave.

"I want to know what it means." Iruka was suddenly in his way, mouth set in a firm frown. "Because I know there's got to be more to it. I'm not attracted to you, damn it. _I'm not!_"

Kakashi stepped back from Iruka. "Tch." His head jerked to the side, refusing to look at him. "Listen, if you can't handle it, it won't happen again. Satisfied?"

"E-eh?" his defense wilted. With absolutely no effort, Kakashi had easily cracked him.

"What," Kakashi muttered, attempting to evade the Chuunin.

"Look at me, please…" Iruka's voice commanded softly. He moved as Kakashi moved, staying directly in the man's line of vision.

Kakashi stopped, eye closing and head bowing slightly. "Don't make me force my way through, Iruka-san."

This threat didn't stop the teacher. "Why did you kiss me?"

Kakashi's grey gaze suddenly bore into him. Iruka instinctually recoiled, but he would not back down. Silence hung thickly as their eyes met in a muted battle. The man offered no response.

Iruka took in a careful breath before he spoke. "Why, Kakashi?"

A firm hand pressed on his shoulder and the Chuunin was promptly shoved out of the way. The Jounin made move to leave. However, the academy sensei slid in front of him, back pressed to the door.

Iruka's face contorted with sudden anger. "Don't play games with me, Hatake Kakashi!"

A hand shot out and snatched the front of Iruka's shirt, jerking him forward to stare into a terrible, frightening glare. "Don't play games with ME, Umino Iruka!"

Iruka quieted, but he kept Kakashi's glare level with his own.

A slow breath escaped the silver-haired man's lips, and the frustration filtered away from him. His shoulders slackened and tense fingers unclenched from Iruka's vest. He looked away. "I'm sorry."

"I want to know, Kakashi." Iruka's voice was low, subdued but no degree near defeated. "For whatever reason, our views of each other have changed. What exactly do you think of me?"

The Jounin swallowed hard and the gray orb disappeared behind an eyelid. "I'm under no obligation to respond."

"No." Iruka stepped forward, keeping sure he was still in an optimum position to defend his door if need be. His eyes were searching for some clue, some sliver of an answer from his partner. "What are you thinking?"

"Stop it," Kakashi murmured. "Just stop."

He watched the sensei step backward, back pressing to wood again, eyes closing. He could feel Kakashi's demanding, expectant stare, just waiting for him to step aside so he could leave. Not even a hint of a tremor could be seen. Iruka had set his jaw, his shoulders were squared. He wasn't going to budge until he got an answer.

"Fine," Kakashi muttered. His image blurred and Iruka was suddenly jerked forward and slammed into the door. "Goodbye, Umino Iruka." He let the Chuunin go slack and his hands set together. Kakashi's presence vanished in a plume of smoke.

---

So Isamu was pointedly male. This came almost as a shock to Yasuo, but he had figured something wasn't quite right about Isamu in the first place. Who named their girl a pointedly male name like 'Kazahaya Isamu'? Hashimoto Yasuo shifted from foot to foot on the muddy grass of the training grounds. He stared intently across the clearing at the man, unsure of what to expect. The boy, upon discovering that Isamu was a former special Jounin in Genjutsu, had successfully convinced the man to teach him some moves. What exactly it was he would learn, he was still unsure of.

Genjutsu was, at its core, a dangerous subject for teaching or learning. They didn't go into it too much in the Academy for fear of damaging a young child's mind. Hashimoto Yasuo had learned most of his own basic genjutsu when he was studying outside of Konoha…but that wasn't enough. Yasuo needed to learn the more advanced techniques, even if that meant taking the risk of coming out a little screwed up.

As long as he didn't start cross-dressing, he was fine.

Isamu cast him an amiable, cheerful little grin, idly standing in place several yards in front of him. His arms were folded into his kimono, and the large ribbon bobbed behind him as he offered a giggle and cocked head. The smile persisted.

"Um…" Something about the grin made the boy uncomfortable.

The former Jounin shifted his weight from foot to foot, and Yasuo was suddenly on guard, stepping backwards from Isamu. The Chuunin's motion was mimicked. "Is this...?" something was going on. Isamu had wasted no time. Yasuo gulped.

Isamu gulped, his pretty face mirroring the defensively blank stare Yasuo was giving him. Beneath the bright fabric, his muscles were suddenly tense. He fit Yasuo's posture perfectly.

It almost ashamed Yasuo how easily psyched he was. He just didn't have enough experience yet, and it showed in his obvious unease. "You know, on second thought-" he tried to step backwards and found his feet frozen. His eyes widened a fraction.

The Shinobi before him twirled in place, kimono gracefully sweeping around with him. As Isamu's foot rose, so did Yasuo's. When he turned, Yasuo turned in the same direction at a relative speed. "It takes a bit longer when the opponent is stronger and more protected against genjutsu. However, once in effect, Mirror Mirror Technique isn't so easily dispelled."

Yasuo's lips moved but no noises were made. When he tried to speak, his tongue merely pressed against his teeth as his lips mimicked Isamu's.

"Genjutsu beyond the basic is too dangerous for a Shinobi to take lightly. Speak to Sharingan no Kakashi. I speak from experience as well. You risk loosing more than your life." The deep, masculine tone Isamu now spoke in reverberated painfully within Yasuo's mind. It was like he heard the man inside and out.

He tried to gain control over his body, but he wouldn't budge. His arms were firmly held in place, which left him unable to dispel the jutsu. Yasuo was utterly defenseless. It was…exciting, that's what it was. The Mirror Mirror was more effective than Shadow Bind, and apparently it had excellent range in distance. Isamu must have started it off by copying movements rather than forming seals. Technically, the genjutsu had effect for however far a person could accurately see an opponent's motions.

"Should I teach you a jutsu like this," Isamu continued, "you will not be able to execute it to completion without hand signs. Don't expect to learn in days what years of strenuous training have created." Truthfully, it had taken two years of nothing to do and a lot of experimentation to develop the technique along with a few other personalized jutsu. Sunlight glinted off Isamu's visible eye. The man winked and Yasuo did the same.

Yasuo's body was suddenly freed.

"Understand?"

The boy's face lit up and he grinned. There was a moment as he gathered words to respond with, and he finally spurted out, "That was so awesome!"

"Why thank you, Yasuo-kun." Isamu sang, clapping his hands together. The smile gracing his thin lips was no less warmer than it had been before. "I hope you're ready for a very long, hard day."

"I am!" Yasuo's hands clenched in front of him excitedly. "I'll work to my full potential, Isuma-san!"

"No, no! For now, it's Isamu-_sensei_."

---

Hours lulled by at a sickeningly slow pace. Kakashi had spent the rest of the day avoiding Asuma and trying to spend some time at the Hero Stone. Unfortunately, that had become too predictable as of late so when another Shinobi wanted something, all they had to do was ask the right person, and they would find him at the monument. This course of events had driven Kakashi into town, where he felt crowded and unable to clear his mind.

_That_ had backed him into a corner and he resorted to hiding away in the most unpredictable place on the entire planet -his own apartment. No one would ever think of coming there to find him, and he found the rest of the evening slipping away undisturbed by anyone. Kakashi sat comfortably on his futon, pillow propped between his back and the wall. He stared down intently at the orange-red book in his hands, too completely lost in the story to take notice of his surroundings.

"Hey, Kakashi," a smug, gruff voice tried to get his attention for the umpteenth time. "Kakashi, you look at me or I'll bite you."

This garnered only a small twitch, and the Jounin finally pried his eyes away from the pages to stare down at Pakkun, his pug summon. Why he had suddenly felt so possessed to call the Alpha dog to him, he still couldn't quite figure out. All he really realized was that the pug, no matter how vain or irritating he could become, made good company on a down day. "What?" Kakashi muttered, very cross at having his reading disturbed.

The pug jumped onto the futon and shook its head rapidly ears flopping around his face. He adjusted the blue vest with a hind leg. "You're really beginning to get on my nerves," the dog announced indignantly. "Aren't you going to at least feed me? Or stroke my beautiful fur?"

Kakashi sighed and reached out, scratching behind Pakkun's ear. He went back to reading as the dog rolled over, begging for its stomach to be rubbed. The Jounin vacantly complied.

His ear pricked up to the sound of tapping. He could ignore the polite knocking on his front door if he wanted, and this, Kakashi did quite willingly. He turned the page as there was silence at the door. Whoever it was could just go away. Who would have thought to look for him here anyway?

The dog next to Kakashi rolled over impatiently as there was another knock. He stared up at the Jounin. "So you going to get it or are you going to make me?"

"Who is it, Pakkun?"

The dog sniffed the air. "It's that Academy sensei. Umino Iruka."

"No." Kakashi continued to stare at the book, but his eye had stopped moving. He must have gotten stuck on a particularly perplexing word.

"Fine." Pakkun jumped away from the futon and trotted out of the room.

Kakashi suddenly stood up, throwing the book to the side. "Pakkun, get back here," he hissed, voice nearly inaudible.

"Umino!" Pakkun shouted, sitting down next to the closed apartment door. The pug looked up to the door knob. "What do you want?"

Kakashi visibly twitched.

They waited for the long, palpable pause on the other side to end, and when it did, a weary, apologetic voice responded with painful hesitance. "Good evening, Pakkun-san. I've been looking for-" he faltered, "for Isamu- for a very feminine man wearing a kimo- Is Kakashi there?" Pause. "He'd know who I'm talking about…."

Kakashi's muttered lowly to Pakkun. "Ask him why he's looking for Isa-"

"Boy, I'm not going to play your games." The dog pawed at the door, nails scraping against the wood. "Let me out, I need to go relieve myself anyway."

There was a loud, pissed off grunt and the door jerked open. Pakkun was kicked in the rear, and the dog landed across the hall. Kakashi glared at it. The irritation, no matter how he willed it to remain in intensity, faded upon seeing Iruka. "I last saw him with Yasuo…." He finally offered.

Alarm instantaneously manifested in Iruka's face, rapidly fading to resignation. "Shit…" Remembering where he was, he shook his head. "Sorry. I had a message to give him." The Chuunin glanced at Pakkun. He hadn't talked to the pug before, only greeted him the few times he'd happen upon the dog at the training grounds.

Pakkun lifted his tail high in the air. "See if I help you-"

"-track him." Kakashi said.

"No." The dog started trotting off. "Don't blame me. You're the one who didn't stroke my soft fur. I've got my own business to tend to." Clicking nails on wood signified the dog's decent of stairs.

Kakashi stared after the pug with mild frustration and amusement. He settled for his usual lazy look and leaned on the inside of his door frame. His eye flickered up and down Iruka a moment, sizing up his condition and emotional status. The Jounin sighed, looking away. "Need help?"

"Yeah... Thanks, Kakashi-san." Iruka inclined his head slightly, his bound brush of hair swaying slightly with the movement.

"Let's just hurry before it gets too dark out," Kakashi shut the door behind him, starting off down the hallway. "It'll be harder to track down Pakkun later if he refuses to come back on his own."

The two made their way to the last place Kakashi had seen them, which was on the east side of Konoha. Considering the direction they were going in, Kakashi made the assumption they were headed for the training grounds. They crossed the ever familiar bridge, making their journey in silence.

Gleeful shouting of the Kazahaya Isamu variety greeted them at full force through the thick foliage as they approached the fringes of forest ringing the cleared part of the training grounds. He sang a few nondescript words before bursting out with, "Bonzai! Bonzai! You failed again!"

Iruka inhaled deeply. Both Chuunin and Jounin became witness to a bizarre spectacle of Sensei and student intermingled in a crazed dance. Isamu spun in frenzy and Yasuo was joining him, matching the moves and the speed.

"Jutsu…" Iruka murmured, frown deepening.

Yasuo was released from the genjutsu and he stumbled backwards, suddenly breathing harshly and flopping to the ground. "Damn it!" He said, twitching and staring at Isamu. The boy pulled himself shakily to his feet. Obviously he'd used most of his chakara. Yasuo always was the one in Iruka's class who would keep trying until his body wouldn't allow it anymore.

As Iruka started forward, Kakashi reached out and touched the man's shoulder. "Hold on. They haven't noticed us yet. I want to see what he's trying to do."

"He can't do anymore, Kakashi!" Iruka protested. "His reserves have dried out!"

Isamu laughed lightly. As far as any of them could tell, he had yet to break a sweat. "That's enough for today! It's time for my evening tea and I've been looking forward to using this lovely new set Matsuhara-kun bought me."

"No! Wait!" Yasuo said, stepping perfectly in time with Isamu's motions as the man tried to leave. "One more shot. I've got one more shot in me. Please?" His hand lifted when Isamu's did, attempting to duplicate it.

As Isamu turned on his heels, so did Yasuo. A light blue aura glowed in the waning light and his hands suddenly snapped together in the taught combination of seals. The aura disappeared and he stared at Isamu. He thought he might have felt something, but there had been so many times during the day when it didn't work and Isamu just played along to get his hopes up. He wouldn't fall for that trick again.

Isamu chuckled, dashing what was left of his hopes. He flourished a hand, stepping aside, leaving Yasuo in place. "Learn how to protect yourself from genjutsu and to dispel it. That is the most important accomplishment before attempting these maneuvers. Yasuo-kun you idiot! You wasted a whole day!" The cross-dressing nin raised a thin brow. "Now, what have you learned today?"

Yasuo dropped to his knees, huffing once again. Deep, long shadows stretched across the training ground. Isamu's dark figure had overshadowed half of his student, leaving the other half to appear washed in the orange dusk. "Well, yours is a custom jutsu." His voice was frustrated and defensive. "How am I supposed to fight against it if I just learned what it-" he coughed and his vision blurred. His hands planted in front of him as he swayed, and he hung his head, squeezing his eyes tightly. "Damn." Yasuo took in a sharp breath and held it. "Bye. I'll hunt you down tomorrow." He looked up and smiled weakly as the man toddled off, now only having tea on his mind. The boy hacked again, shoulders trembling.

No longer held back, Iruka swooped down on Yasuo, comforting, warm hands on his back, deep brown eyes projecting concern and scanning his body for anything unusual. "Yasuo-kun, how long have you been training with Isamu-san?"

Yasuo's eyes slowly lifted to Iruka, only then noticing his teacher was there. He blinked and his head fell against his chest. "I 'unno. Too long, maybe?" The boy lifted a hand to his head and he wiped away at sweat and dirt. "God, I sucked so bad. I have no defense against genjutsu at all, apparently." Further ramblings dwindled to incoherent murmurs as his vision began to tunnel. Yasuo snapped himself back.

He was anchored by his teacher's familiar warm hands, one on his shoulder, the other on his back. "You pushed yourself too hard." The voice of his Academy days, the one he'd often hear murmured to ailing children, brushed lightly by his ears. He wasn't trying to patronize Yasuo; he expected the boy to be developing an enormous, pounding headache within the next five or ten minutes. He'd seen it happen before with frequent users of genjutsu. More specifically, with those just starting out. "You need to go home, Yasuo-kun."

"Yuh." Yasuo nodded, pulling himself shakily to his feet. He swayed dangerously and yet again, a strange hand on his shoulder stopped him. The boy turned his head to see Kakashi staring at him. "Oh. Th'ks."

The Jounin looked to Iruka. "We should escort him in case he passes out along the way."

Iruka nodded slowly, a firm grip placed on Yasuo's opposite shoulder. "Where do you live, Yasuo-kun?"

"Indi…" He blinked heavily. "Indigo Complex 2. Apartment A-15."

"Come on," Kakashi lead them off.

It was a good half hour of slow progress through the streets of Konoha. Yasuo had begun to daze and had a hard time focusing as a migraine started to take hold of his head. Despite the inhibitors, Yasuo had managed to make it to the complex without passing out. The younger Chuunin lived in a poorer section of town, and it was rather depressing to the boy's former sensei. Every city had its downs, and this was where he lived.

Yasuo pushed open the heavy wood and metal door to the building. The carpet stretched out in the hallway was a sickly green, and the lights were flickering, old models that seemed to cling to the walls by its last cords. The bulbs flickered as the door shut behind the two senseis. "I'm at the end," Yasuo explained, passing the stairs and trudging down the way. He kept a hand on the wall for stability and guidance. He stopped at the last door and jiggled the golden handle. It was locked.

As Hashimoto Yasuo fumbled for keys in his vest pockets, Kakashi stared at the door. It was light wood with the digits A-1 in gold. There was a pale mark where the 5 had once hung.

The brown-haired boy slid a key into place and he opened the door. "Father, I'm back…" he called into the apartment before stepping a foot inside. He turned and smiled gratefully. "Thanks for helping me out. I appreciate it."

"Of course." Iruka offered Yasuo a conspiring grin he'd never seen on the sensei before. "If you're questioned, just tell him you were helping your old sensei at the Academy today."

"Mm." Yasuo nodded and shut the door carefully. After a moment, it locked.

Kakashi and Iruka exchanged short glances and then stared at the closed entrance. They waited patiently. The sound of an opening door hit their ears and there was a soft murmuring. The response to Yasuo's voice was something harsh, but simple and short. The ninja felt the soft vibration from heavy, controlled foot falls. Silence fell again.

Both remained in place, unmoving. After a stiff silence, Yasuo murmured again. The silence returned.

Kakashi placed his hands together and two bunshin appeared next to him. They walked down the hallway idly and then outside, shutting the building door hard behind them. Both the Chuunin and the Jounin concealed their chakara.

"What the hell have you been doing?" a sharp bark. "I've been waiting all damn day for you to get your scrawny ass back here. Did you have a mission or something?"

"Ah… Yeah," came Yasuo's weary voice. There were light footsteps.

"And so where's the money?"

The boy faltered, unable to think fast enough this night. "It wasn't much…"

"You pig-headed liar," a low, threatening growl underlined these words. "Where have you been?! You look like shit, not that it's an improvement on any other day. Hey! Hey, where do you think you're going, boy! You still need to make dinner!"

"I… can't tonight."

"WHY NOT?!" There was a slam and a crash. Some inanimate object had been thrown or swept to the ground. "You ungrateful son of a bitch! Get out here!" Stomping rumbled through the floorboards and the sound of wood ramming plaster signified a thoroughly beaten door. The voices were suddenly muffled into incoherency. Exclamations escalated into outright roaring and

FHWAM! Yasuo's shout sliced into them, soon followed by a pitiful whimper. And again.

Kakashi saw Iruka's fists clench at his side, the man's teeth were gritted together and his body was already tensed.

"GET UP! You make me SICK!" Another loud slam. There were soft pleas and an excuse. "BULLSHIT!" FHWAM. "You damn kid! You're useless! You're a worthless piece of no-talent crap! You hear me?!" It was replied to with a soft 'Yes sir'.

Iruka's dark eyes gleamed. They were locked on the door.

Kakashi stared at him for a moment and finally he stepped forward, rapping three times.

The noise abruptly ceased and there was a tense pause, broken only by short, painful sobs. Footsteps led to the doorway and it opened to expose a tall, brown haired, broad shouldered man. There was a dim flush in his cheeks, indisputably alcohol induced. His eyes narrowed at the two senseis suspiciously. "Wha'd'ya want?"

"To apologize ahead of time." Kakashi said lazily, staring the man in the eye.

"Wha-"

WHAM! Kakashi's fist made a clean shot square in the man's face, pushing overboard and throwing him to the ground. "For that."

Iruka darted into the apartment, kneeling next to the beaten boy, eyeing manifesting bruises. He wondered why he hadn't noticed anything when Yasuo had been a student. Long sleeved, high collared shirts. Yasuo had never worn shorts, always pants. "Hold onto me, Yasuo-kun, we need to-"

Yasuo's eyes turned to Iruka, glazed and hardly comprehending. His lips formed something, but no voice came. His head slumped forward and his body fell slack, falling into Iruka.

Kakashi, with hands on hips, stared down at the unconscious father. He nudged the guy with his foot and shook his head. "Out like a light." It was almost disappointment he expressed with that comment. "Maybe I shouldn't have gone so easy on him?"

Iruka hefted Yasuo off the ground, slinging the boy over his shoulder. "The bastard deserves it."

"Where are you taking him?" Kakashi asked, using his foot to roll the lug to his side. He watched a thick arm flop over.

"Your place." The Chuunin was already sweeping past him out the door and down the hall.

Kakashi blinked. "What?" At getting no response, he quickly followed, pausing at the door way and shutting it behind him.

---

Iruka slid to the floor next to Kakashi's couch, gently replacing a limp arm over Yasuo's rhythmically rising and falling chest before exchanging the drying cloth over his forehead with one that was sufficiently damp. Guilt lingered, but he forced himself to stay. He regretted not having seen this before. He could have…done something…

The boy twitched and flinched with the touch of the cool cloth, but did nothing more.

"So who's the pup?" Pakkun said from beside Iruka, looking up curiously. He'd been in Kakashi's apartment when they arrived. Damn dog.

The Jounin watched Iruka's tender care from the kitchen. He leaned back against the counter and crossed his arms. "A former student of Iruka's. He ran into a bit of trouble."

"And you brought him to your apartment, why?" The dog stood on its short legs and pranced into the kitchen, sitting at Kakashi's feet.

"Cause it's closer," the silver-haired shinobi responded. "He'll probably end up staying here for a bit."

"I can move him to my apartment if you don't want him here." Iruka dabbed lightly at Yasuo's blackened eye.

"He can stay. It's not like I use the apartment anyway," Kakashi murmured. His grey eye fell to the expectant dog. "Don't you have something to do?"

"Did it," the pug responded indignantly. "I know when I'm not needed." His tail flipped up in the air as he stood and started through the living room, headed for Kakashi's bedroom. "You're boring anyway." Pakkun nudged the door closed with his snout.

The Jounin sighed.

"Sorry."

"Nah. Pakkun is always like that."

"….Yeah." The sensei set his anxiety ringed eyes back on Yasuo.

The Jounin walked forward and placed his elbows on the back of the couch, leaning forward to stare down at Yasuo. He was silent in his observation. The boy obviously wasn't going to be waking up anytime soon but neither man seemed to be willing to move either. They were locked in place in pregnable silence. "…Sorry," Kakashi replied.

"Kakashi-san?"

He was silent, staring down at the boy.

"He's strong." Iruka offered as silence threatened again, patting down Yasuo's neck and face with the cloth.

Both ninja had each taken their turn evading the real topic of conversation. "Yeah," Kakashi said as he turned, sitting on the backrest of the couch, turned away from Iruka and Yasuo.

"He reminds me of Naruto. They're both stubborn and charismatic."

"Mmhmm."

"I… should go. Good night." The cloth was draped over Yasuo's forehead.

Kakashi's eye lowered to the ground at those words. He didn't turn, only lifted a hand. "…Good night, Iruka-kun…"

The apartment door clicked shut quietly.

---

Door shut and locked, surrendering to darkness, Iruka finally lay down on his futon, uniform intact, closing his eyes tightly. He reviewed the day's events, marking his responses and the responses he'd seen from others. Guilt and unanswered questions pervaded his thoughts until he finally willed himself into a deep state of meditation where conscious desires meant nothing.

Umino Iruka remained unaware of the nightingale perched on his windowsill, watching him intently. Another joined it half an hour later.

And another. And another…


	20. Child's Play

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twenty: Child's Play**_

A dry cough followed by a pained groan came from the boy lying on Kakashi's apartment couch. Yasuo's hand twitched and he stiffly shifted his spine to a new position, hearing short pops and creeks in his joints. His heart pounded, and blood rushed to his head, beats echoing in his ears like large base drums. The Chuunin dared to crack open an eye to a bright afternoon light. The second eye joined it, and as they both adjusted, he peered upwards to a white ceiling. He suddenly jerked up and clamped hold of the couch to keep from falling off. The world swooned to the right and swayed back to the left. His eyes snapped shut and he gagged, hand lifting to his mouth. The moment of nausea passed, lingering like the remnants of a thick morning fog. Yasuo tilted his head upward and glanced around to take in an unfamiliar location. His heart leapt to near panic. "W-" His throat clamped up and he burst into a fit of coughs, "Where am I?!"

"Calm down." He jerked back, startled by the lazy voice. The boy stared up at Kakashi through round brown eyes. The man had a smile in his eye, but it didn't serve to calm him. "You're in my apartment," the Jounin explained.

"F-father!" Yasuo spurted out. "W-what-"

"Don't worry, your father is fine." Kakashi sat up, placing his hands on his hips. "I had a little chat with him this morning."

"W-what? H-how did I get here? What's going on?" Yasuo's breathing grew harsher, his eyes widening. He instinctively clutched at his arms, hunching over and clenching his teeth.

"Calm yourself," Kakashi demanded. It was either out of fear or shocked obedience, but the boy stopped breathing all together. The Jounin stared at him, unaffected, until a deep breath was released and Yasuo gained control over his emotions. "You passed out last night. Iruka and I brought you back here. Your father is at his apartment." Kakashi moved into the open kitchen. "You can't go home. He doesn't want you anymore."

"Wh…What?" The boy slowly looked up to Kakashi as the Jounin went about his business. "Doesn't… want me any more?" Hurt suddenly dominated Yasuo. His fingernails dug into fabric. The copy nin had not returned a response, so the boy shifted, putting both feet on the floor before standing. Yasuo joined Kakashi in the kitchen. "He… I…" He lifted a hand to his pounding head and looked away from Kakashi, nervously nibbling at his bottom lip. "Well… damn, where am I supposed to go?"

This, for some reason beyond Yasuo's imagination, made Kakashi grin. It was soon explained to him. "You can stay here."

"What?" Yasuo shook his head. "I-I couldn't possibly-"

"I hardly use the space myself." The Jounin turned from his work to stare at the Chuunin. "In return, I want you to keep maintenance and fresh food in the cabinets. You can have full reign of the bedroom and bathroom just as long as you don't pick through my belongings. And I will know."

"But-"

"Deal?" Kakashi cut him off.

The boy felt uncomfortable with the idea, but he gave a dazed nod. "Fine. Deal."

"Excellent." Kakashi pulled the rice off of the stove, scooped it into a bowl, and pushed it into the boy's hands. "Eat up."

---

"So, you read Icha Icha Paradise?" Yasuo asked, standing in front of the book rack with Kakashi. He stared at the many novel covers. All of the books in this section had 'mature themes' with titles such as 'Moonlight Tango', 'Kill Me Kiss Me', 'Rose Budding', and more. "I didn't know you liked this kinda porno."

The Jounin nabbed up a book and scanned the synopsis. "They're _romance_ novels," he corrected, offhandedly flipping through pages.

"Ah, right. That's why you have to be eighteen to buy them." The smile he sent Kakashi was all _but_ innocent.

"Don't look at me like that." The Jounin said, re-shelving the book. He continued to search. "Get your own."

"I'm only seventeen. I turn in two weeks, but Makoto-san is too stubborn." And thus, they reached the point of Yasuo's conversation.

"Ha," Kakashi grinned. "Get Iruka to buy it for you."

"He'd never-"

"Point."

"Fine." Yasuo glanced over to the book keeper. He slipped behind a rack and placed his hands together. An exact copy of Kakashi peered around the corner. This made the Jounin double-take. The doppelganger grabbed a copy of Icha Icha Paradise, smiled at him, and headed for the register.

Kakashi gazed around the row of bookshelves to see Makoto staring down at a newspaper. The jounin considered his options, and then a poof of smoke leapt into the air. The Jounin appeared as Yasuo, and then he went back to sifting through the porno novels.

"Kakashi-san!"

Makoto glanced up from his paper long enough to regard the cross-dresser's friendly wave to the kid in the back of the store. He eyed the fake Kakashi in front of him, then the book. Isamu completely disregarded the Kakashi at the register and ran towards the real person. Makoto shook his head. "No sale, kid."

Yasuo released his jutsu with a scowl, lowering the book in defeat. He whirled around and pointed an accusatory finger at the genjutsu specialist running to the back of the store. "Isamu-sensei!" He shouted. "You ruined my plan!" Yasuo marched away from the counter.

The bell over the door rang and Makoto watched with obvious disdain as his least favorite customer entered.

Matsuhara Tekki wasn't pleased to be there either. "Gin," he half-greeted.

"Matsuhara," Makoto returned.

"I'm here for my cousin."

"I wish you weren't."

"It's mutual." It wasn't the med nin's ideal day off. An ideal day would have consisted of working despite the break, taking enough time to sleep and then eating before entering another shift at the hospital. He also didn't believe in 'vacations'.

Isamu was already deeply engrossed in attempting to converse with Kakashi. "Is that the first edition? Because I heard they revised it twice after that. The ending is far more graphic in the third edition."

Kakashi glanced over his shoulder to see Isamu standing next to him, hands clasped near his chest. Yasuo was scowling behind him, glaring daggers into the back of Isamu's head. Kakashi released his jutsu. "Hello, Isamu-san."

Yasuo grumbled and sidestepped the two men, placing the book back on the shelf. "Come on, Kakashi-san, please? I'm only two weeks away, it's not like it'll make much of a difference."

The Jounin placed a finger on the boy's forehead, pushing gently. "I don't have time for whiners."

This shut the Chuunin up.

"You should let him have some fun, Kakashi-san." Isamu grinned at Yasuo. The former Jounin's curtain of fine, ebony hair was pulled back today so that both eyes were visible. Two long, thin scars normally hidden by the strands contrasted sharply with Isamu's creamy unblemished skin. Both began at the back of the man's jaw, extending upward to just below the eye, crisscrossing once. Scars were commonplace among Shinobi and this one certainly wasn't the worst that any of them had seen. It was the fact that the face it marred was Isamu's.

"Kazahaya-"

"That would be Kaza-kun, Tekki-san."

"-Don't encourage their behavior."

A mischievous light flashed through Isamu's golden eyes. He swiped Icha Icha from the rack, pranced to Makoto and slammed it on the counter. He then announced with startling authority, "I am buying this book."

Makoto glared.

Isamu placed money on the surface, in order to appease this angry, wrinkled and decrepit god. Makoto-kami, pleased with the offering, shoved the book at him. It was promptly tossed over to Yasuo from across the shop, Tekki watching it soar with horror, as though it were highly explosive.

In some ways, it could be considered such.

It was snatched, and Yasuo had to hold back a victorious cackle. Instead he grinned broadly and exclaimed, "Thank you very much!" He quickly tucked it away in his vest before any of the other adults could snatch it away from him.

Kakashi couldn't help but chuckle and he turned to Tekki with an amiable grin. Neither had seen each other since the last time Tekki had attacked the Jounin with a roll of gauze, and both willingly meant to keep it that way. But, oh, fate had its cruelties and here they stood before one another, caretakers of their puppy-like friends.

"You're doing well," the hawk-nosed man stated, watching Isamu flit around in front of book racks in the corner of his eye. The two cousins looked nothing alike save their rare, golden eyes. Were it not for that link, the fact that they were in any way related…just…didn't work.

Isamu motioned for Yasuo to join him in 'nature studies'.

"Of course," the med nin continued, "if you weren't doing well, then you'd be dead, wouldn't you?"

"Yes." Kakashi pocketed his hands. Both shinobi stared at one another skeptically. "You seem to be having a nice time off," he said as half of his attention lingered around a giggling Isamu and a gawking Yasuo.

"You'd never expect it would you?" They heard Isamu saying. "But the female _does_ need to feed her young somehow; therefore, the male's limbs are more than sufficient. And by limbs, I mean _all_ of them. See?"

Tekki blanched. "Better than dealing with you. At least Umino learned when to stay down."

"Yes, he's good at staying down," Kakashi said sarcastically.

"Wow," Yasuo's voice, "I never realized how cool spiders were. Turn the page, Isamu-sensei."

"You seem to excel at driving my patients to insanity," the med nin continued. "I can only return the favor and turn my cousin over to you. He gets lonely when I'm working."

"Here, Yasuo-kun. Avian copulation."

Tekki sighed. "Someday, I might accidentally slip one pill too many in his tea."

"Turn him over to me?" Kakashi muttered, smile dropping away. "Are you sure that's intelligent, Tekki-san? I'll lose him." Quite on purpose at that.

"That would be unfortunate, wouldn't it?"

"-and once it has trapped the female-"

"Most unfortunate," the copy nin agreed.

Their conversation was interrupted by Yasuo's next question to Isamu, "Are they the only animals that can do it in midair?"

Both men twitched.

Isamu then replied slyly, "Actually, I know a few Shinobi-"

"Kazahaya!" Tekki immediately turned abruptly, pointing at the man. "Afternoon tea!"

The kimono-clad ex-nin craned his neck to view his cousin. "Tekki-san, I'm not finished yet. Yasuo-kun and I are preoccupied."

Kakashi lifted a finger to his temple. "Aiya…. Yasuo-kun, come on, leave Isamu-san alone."

Yasuo's eyes were wide. "No… way…" Apparently, he hadn't heard a word Kakashi had just said. "Are you _serious_?"

"Oh yes." Isamu nodded vigorously. "When I was on a mission a few years ago, I had just gotten out of Takigakure, and I was on my way home when I stumbled upon-"

Tekki grabbed a fistful of fabric and dragged the babbling man behind him.

"Yasuo-kun! You'll be training again tomorrow! Don't take any missions today!"

The medical ninja grumbled lowly. His sarcasm had been devolving into cynicism lately and it wasn't something he appreciated. People like Kakashi were making his life hell. He had to constantly deal with ANBU and lower rank Shinobi involved with the Harogami search party. He was still mourning over the loss of two of his more talented staff members. Today he just didn't feel like putting up with Isamu. Thus, at the door, he released the man and shot a look at both Kakashi and Yasuo. "Why don't you do that today, Kaza-kun? Take Yasuo-kun and go train or whatever it is you two do in your free time."

Isamu shook his head. "No. I want it to be tomorrow."

He had to get rid of the man before he attempted an escape to the hospital.

"Why does it have to be tomorrow?" Yasuo asked.

"You need to be ready for it." Isamu grinned broadly, pink lips glistening. "Your genjutsu training will take place every other day and, if I decide so, occasionally every other week. It depends on the jutsu."

"You're teaching him your jutsu?" Tekki whirled around sharply. "What the hell are you thinking, Kazahaya!"

"Oh, well, it'd be a shame for me to die with my jutsu. I want to share it." The smile never wavered. "I may die in a few months, perhaps a year or even a week. Neither you nor I know when."

Isamu's hawk-nosed cousin said nothing more. He huffed once and vanished outside, Makoto's glare following him out.

"Yikes…" Yasuo murmured, watching Tekki go. "What's got his underwear in a wad?"

"Tekki san is one of the chief medical ninja in Konoha. He's actually very soft under all the sarcasm. A little sour maybe…I usually think of him as an oyster."

"Oy…ster…." Kakashi stared.

Yasuo grinned. "Well, if there's no training today, what will you be doing?"

"I was going to visit Iruka-san at the Academy. I wanted to see the children." He laughed, flattening the top of his kimono against his chest.

"Oh!" Yasuo chirped. "I would like to come too, do you mind?"

Golden eyes pinned Yasuo to the nearest book shelf. "Of course not! Come, come! Let's go!" The two darted out the door.

Kakashi sighed and reluctantly followed.

---

Isamu arrived on the field before either of his companions and they saw him suddenly stop at a bench, staring down at the tilted head of an obviously unconscious Chuunin. The children were either doing what they were supposed to be doing -two out of twenty did this- or, as everyone else was wise enough to do, whatever they wanted. It was a raging battlefield out here. It didn't seem like something The Iruka Sensei would do, leaving children unattended.

Iruka's mouth was curiously suspended between a smile and a frown. It seemed he couldn't decide if he were enjoying something or suffering from it.

Kakashi and Yasuo drew up beside Isamu. Some of the children had noticed their approach, and their play stopped to stare at the strangers.

"So he _does_ sleep during school," Yasuo murmured.

"It's Yasuo-kun!" A little girl shouted from the gathering class. "Yasuo-kun, did you come to visit Iruka-sensei again?"

Yasuo looked down at the dark-eyed child tugging on his pants. He smiled and patted her head. "Of course, Arina-chan."

Arina grinned triumphantly. "I _told_ you he fell asleep," she stated matter-of-factly.

Kakashi leaned over Iruka. He quickly recalled a scrap of information, and thus proceeded to prod the Chuunin's sensitive stomach.

This produced a loud moan and suddenly, Iruka's head jerked forward. The man shot to his feet and one hand now held a kunai. He squinted at Kakashi for a tense three seconds before pocketing the weapon. "Afternoon, Kakashi-san, Isamu-san, Yasuo-kun. Sorry for- Aiyaa!" His attention landed on the rampaging children. "All of you start running! How long have you been sitting around? Go on! Move! Move!" He turned his sensei eye on Arina, voice lowering. "Maybe Yasuo-kun would like to run laps with you."

"You're awake, Iruka-sensei!" Arina exclaimed. Iruka shot her one look before she took off running to join her classmates.

"Slacker," Kakashi mocked Iruka.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei," Yasuo said with a grin. "Maybe YOU need to run a few laps. Always worked for me when I fell asleep in your class, ne?"

Their victim flushed, sharply turning his attention on his dashing, jogging and walking students. "It was meditation," he stated with vague conviction.

Isamu only laughed, running out onto the track to join the children.

Yasuo turned his head to watch. Arina shouted his name and he considered before dashing off into the crowd. Iruka wasn't doing too well getting the walkers going, so he quickly began to organize races. Yasuo was always good at organizing people into forces of good and evil. He did it so well when he was in the Academy…

Kakashi pocketed his hands. "Darn, didn't get to hear the mumbling. Perhaps I should have let you sleep longer."

"Bastard…" Iruka muttered.

"Oh come now," Kakashi said softly. "You're so harsh as of late."

"And I have good reason to be harsh _as of late_." Irritation faded from the undertones of his voice as it softened. "Sorry, Kakashi…"

"Nah," he smiled. "It'd take a lot more than that to hurt me."

"I won't mention it again."

"That's fine." Kakashi shifted his weight, looking at his feet as he did so.

The Chuunin laughed lightly. "You look like a kid whose henged his sensei's chair."

The Jounin shrugged in response.

"Did you drag them here?" He pointed to the two Shinobi currently being mauled by his pack of midget demons.

"Ah, no. Actually I was the one who got dragged."

Iruka watched Yasuo dodge a little boy's stick. "How was he doing this morning?"

"Mm." Kakashi shrugged, looking over again. Yasuo had gained his own stick and was now chasing children. "He bounced back pretty strongly, but he's grown fidgety now that he's completely on his own. I'll keep an eye on him for you though."

A true, bright smile was Kakashi's reward. "Thank you, Kakashi."

Isamu laughed loudly as Yasuo was tackled from above, behind, and both sides.

"Ramen tonight?" The sensei stretched.

Kakashi considered. "Sure."

Yasuo shouted, rolling over, taking two children with him. He laughed as they squealed, trying to wiggle free. That's when he was nailed with a shuriken.

"STOP!" Iruka had immediately left Kakashi's side, already apprehending the offender and piercing the poor boy with a string of disciplinary babble sharper than the weapon he'd thrown. When he'd finished yelling, his voice lowered and he issued a mild sentence of two extra laps around the track. The other children, who'd been enthralled and horrified by their sensei's classic outburst, quickly settled down and resolved to behave for the rest of the day. They promised only to throw kunai and shuriken at practice dummies or -as some of the trouble makers amended- at sensei.

Yasuo was released from further harassment. Isamu had watched all of this with mild interest and, when lecture and class had disjointed, he clapped Yasuo on the back, congratulating the boy. "Bold aren't they? One should never underestimate a child, ne, Iruka-san, Kakashi-san?"

Yasuo laughed. "Iruka-sensei, you didn't have to yell so loud. It was just a nick." He held up his arm to show the ripped sleeve with some blood lining it. The boy grinned. "I've dealt with worse. We were only playing."

"That particular student has a lot of potential but…" Iruka shook his head. "He's not disciplined enough. Not to be a Shinobi." A lot like Naruto. A lot like himself at that age.

"Like I was so much better," the boy laughed. Well, he _did_ have self-discipline, and he exercised it well in Iruka's classroom, but that was only when he wasn't busy causing a scene and coordinating the other children into a rebellion.

Iruka raised a brow, quite serious. "You were."

He pouted. "You're so negative, Iruka-sensei…."

Kakashi's eye landed on Yasuo. "Not all children who come to the Academy are suited to be ninja."

The boy scratched his head, and then dismissed the topic.

Isamu was intently watching a pair of song birds fly by overhead, landing somewhere among the trees. Perhaps it was his mind wavering again, but the feeling that they were watching him was slightly perturbing….

---

Team seven was currently engaged in the strenuous, laborious training routine Kakashi had devised for the day- watching his dogs walk the Genin had never been more rewarding than it was now. Six of the eight summons were pulling Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke into and through various traps he'd set in sporadic areas throughout the Eastern sector of Konoha's forests. Of the last two, the second smallest of his furry attack squad was patrolling the area and the last, being Pakkun, was sleeping, sprawled halfway across his leg with stomach up, legs twitching.

Isamu, with Yasuo in tow, had suddenly departed the Academy after Iruka's class had been sent inside. Since Kakashi had no intention of joining sensei and student in the bliss of learning, he'd made his own exit, and finally, after half an hour at the Stone, he'd met with his team. Same old excuses, same angry outbursts, same sadistic yet meaningful torture.

Lounging in the shade of a massive oak, Icha Icha Paradise in hand, with drooling, twitching dog in lap, made life seem relatively tolerable. A Shinobi needed a day or two where other ninja weren't using him or her as target practice.

THUUUD. A shuriken star vibrated in place before stilling, lodged in bark half an inch from his ear. "Hey! Kakashi-san!" A female. Upon analyzing the hysteria that emphasized every word, Kakashi decided it had to be Nakura-chan. "Hey!"

Kakashi reached up with a hand, pulling the star out of the tree trunk. He didn't look up from his reading. "Ah, Nakura-chan. Iruka-san isn't around here."

"I _know_ that." The woman dropped down in front of him, plucking leaves out of her hair. She tossed a scroll at him and it panned Pakkun's exposed stomach. "He asked me to deliver this for him." And of course, she couldn't say no. She'd gone to the Academy to ask him for a night out and he'd immediately requested a favor. Oh Iruka-san…

Pakkun twitched in Kakashi's lap. The pug's pink tongue flickered out once and then slipped back in.

Kakashi snapped his book shut and plucked the scroll from his lap, unrolling it carefully.

_Kakashi,_

_Ramen tonight? I want to hear how Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are doing. I'd visit, but it's my turn to supervise detention. _

_I'll pay. _

_Meet at Ichiraku at eight._

_-Umino Iruka_

Nakura was looming near him, glaring at the scroll.

Kakashi smiled, rolling it up and carefully tucking it in the front pocket of his vest. "Thanks, Nakura-chan." The Jounin's grey eye lifted to her, questioning her presence.

Nakura shifted, stepping away. She felt intimidated alright, but it was completely overshadowed by a sense of rivalry. They were both Shinobi, it wasn't unusual, but she was well aware that Kakashi outranked her in everyway. This rivalry…stemmed from something unknown. She just felt as though Kakashi were in on something that she should be the one to have. Primarily Iruka's attention.

"Yeah. See you, Kakashi-san." She didn't budge from her spot.

Kakashi stared. "Bye," he lifted a hand. Nakura remained frozen to her place. He waited patiently and finally began reading again. Apparently, she had something to say to him.

"Why are you spending so much time with Iruka-sensei?"

"And what information do you have for trade?" a witty retort.

"Why?" she demanded.

Knowing exactly what she meant, Kakashi chose to answer her literally. "Because I enjoy a fair exchange for wanted details." The Jounin didn't bother looking at her when he spoke.

Nakura glowered. "The next three volumes of Marionette's Tragedy."

This caught Kakashi's attention. "Bring the goods and we _may_ have something to talk about." A grin.

The nin grunted, vanishing into the thick foliage above.

Pakkun snorted and stretched lazily. The pug yawned, tongue lolling out and jaw snapping shut again. He opened an eye, peering up at Kakashi. "What's the scroll say?"

"Meeting Iruka for dinner."

"Weren't you two fighting?"

"Yes."

Pakkun paused. "Ramen?"

"Yes."

"Don't you humans eat anything else?"

"I'm a bachelor."

This seemed to satisfy the dog, and the questions ended there.


	21. One and Twenty Black Birds

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twenty-One: One and Twenty Black Birds**_

Eight o' clock had come quickly, and so Kakashi had to keep his meeting with Nakura brief. She was by no means satisfied with the Jounin's riddles and vague hints at why he was spending so much time with Iruka as of late. However, Kakashi had snagged the three books she had promised him and took off before she had much of a chance to react. He was still holding all three novels as he pushed the cloth to the Ichiraku stand. He entered, attention immediately falling upon Iruka's back. Kakashi smiled and took a seat next to him, setting 'Marionette's Melody' volumes two through four on the counter. "Good evening, Iruka-san."

Iruka glanced up once, offered Kakashi a weary smile, and returned to staring at the countertop. "Oh, hey, Kakashi-san."

The Jounin's eyes flickered over his friend's body, taking in complexion, posture, and mood. Iruka had dark rings under his eyes, and his head hung wearily. His elbows seemed to be the only thing left supporting his body. "Mm, you don't look so well," Kakashi mentioned offhandedly as he gave a short order to Teuchi, the Ichiraku Ramen owner. His attention returned to Iruka. "Tired?"

"Yeah," Iruka said with a sigh. He was tired of birds. Tired of birds assembling outside the Office window. Tired of having a flock follow him to Ichiraku. At this very moment in time, the demonic creatures were scattered among the surrounding buildings. Iruka could feel their eyes on him, waiting for some signal to strike. Kuro and Kuro had to be close; it was the only explanation Iruka could come up with. "Long day." He skeptically eyed the books Kakashi had set down on the counter. "More of those _things_, Kakashi-san?"

"Hell yeah." He held up volume two of Marionette's Melody. "The entire collection." Two steaming bowls of Ramen were placed in front of Kakashi and Iruka.

"Itadekimasu." Iruka mumbled, plucking noodles and gently blowing on them. Beneath the cacophony orchestrated in the small kitchen in front of them, he heard a calling night bird. Iruka set his chopsticks down, sucking up the stray noodle caught between his lips. "So is Naruto improving?" He could see that his companion had tugged down his mask and was now silently taking his time with the ramen.

"Mm. Yes, I suppose." The man shifted, using his chopsticks to pluck another choice noodle. "Genin assignments don't exercise full potential, but he is doing fine."

Iruka's dark umber eyes watched the steam rise from his bowl and idly drift overhead. "He'll be laughing at all of us when he becomes Hokage."

"I'll join in laughter," Kakashi stated cynically.

"And Sasuke-kun? Sakura-chan? How are they?"

"As expected. Sakura-chan is growing to be well-rounded. Sasuke-kun is still stubborn as ever. It'll take a while to break him in." He sucked up another noodle and then nabbed a vegetable, munching on it rather contentedly. "Their training is coming along fine. They're working hard, naturally."

Iruka exhaled deeply as he leaned back. "They're all going to become expert Shinobi someday. And Yasuo-kun. If he keeps training, he'll make the Jounin rank won't he? He's got what it takes. I can see it…"

"Yup," Kakashi nodded, a gentle smile coming to his face. If he had been wearing the mask, such an expression would have been lost. "He's strong. In a year or so, even."

Iruka's ear pricked at the sound of a hoarse caw of a bird; it was quickly lost in the sudden, intense sizzling of stir fry dishes and ramen noodles. The crowing was followed by a quick succession of angry chirping, but the sensei stubbornly tuned it out. "So you're not going to be staying with Yasuo-kun?"

"Mm. I'll use my apartment the same way I always do."

"Which means you'll be crashing with Asuma." Iruka stirred his noodles. "Or rather, _at_ Asuma's place, since he's got a commission."

"Yeah. He wouldn't mind."

"If he frequently holds parties for drunken ninja, then no, he wouldn't."

Kakashi nodded, a single chopstick held between his lips. It snapped upward when he bit on it, and then it fell loose again. "Mm."

Conversation loosened as they each ordered second and third bowls, and periodic bouts of slurping punctuating their speech. Eventually, Iruka had reached his spending limit, and as the last noodle was consumed, he consigned himself to grading papers for the rest of the night. Chopsticks were neatly placed beside the empty dish, the stool was abandoned, and Iruka, after thanking the Ichiraku vendor, nodded to Kakashi. His hand reached out and brushed aside the cloth, revealing the black night. "Have a good-" A night bird's squawk interjected, "-night, Kakashi-san."

Kakashi's gaze lifted to a flock of birds that had landed on a power line. He smiled at Iruka, fixing his mask back into place. "Walk you back?" he offered.

Iruka shrugged. He too was eying the birds.

The Jounin pocked his hands and started to walk with Iruka. The sun had long slipped below the horizon and the final stray rays had already evaporated. Their pace started quickly, but Kakashi's lazy disposition quieted Iruka to a slower stroll. Every so often, nocturnal avian calls would pierce the night air, and Iruka's steps would momentarily jump an octave before settling back. Once, he had glanced over his shoulder and saw three night fowl on a power line above a store under renovation. Two more birds had joined them before he had turned away. Iruka wouldn't allow himself to fall prey to paranoia, but as an entire flock passed over head, he had to stop.

"What's wrong, Iruka?" Kakashi stopped. His gaze lifted to a building top. "Birds. Are they still bothering you?"

"They've been hanging around the Academy, the Missions Office…. They followed me to Itachiraku."

Iruka hadn't seen or sensed movement, but one of Kakashi's shuriken whizzed towards the birds. It thwanged into the center of the flock and they scattered to all directions, screeching their discontent like banshees. They circled over head, making several rounds before stubbornly settling on the roof again. "You know, I think Asuma-san's place is still in ruins. You wouldn't mind if I crashed on your couch tonight, would you?"

"It's-" Iruka watched a bird flutter to the ground, pecking at something in the dirt, "-fine…"

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Kakashi continued down the quieting street. Two birds hopped after them as they walked. One time, Kakashi goaded a small child into chasing a bird with a kunai, but the creature just squawked and fluttered until the kid had been scared away. The birds had grown much bolder, and there wasn't much they could do about it. There was always the option of killing all fifty-hundred-million vermin who so daringly plagued the streets of Konoha. But then, they would have to explain to the Hokage why they had eliminated the entire avian population.

They made it to the apartment complex with eighty-three birds in total lining the gutter above them. Iruka kept his gaze skyward as he entered the building. His eyes landed wearily on the large windows as he trekked up stairwell after stairwell. The birds were watching them, sitting on the sills, perched on power lines, flocked on building tops. It wasn't mere coincidence the animals' heads were tilted, beady eyes on both ascending men.

"Haha, we're under siege," the silver-haired man said with sarcastic irony as he shut the door behind him. His voice had gained a dark undertone. Kakashi walked over to the window and stared outward. There were four birds balanced on the small ledge. He slid the curtains shut.

"I'm aware of that, Kakashi…" The kitchen light flickered on. "What the hell are they trying to pull?"

"I'm not sure." He watched the closed curtains until he was satisfied with the result. He stepped back cautiously. "I think they're just observing right now. There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Just keep an eye out."

A low mutter was nearly drowned out by the clang of metal on enamel. Iruka was gripping a tea pot so tightly his knuckles had turned pale. The sensei looked as though at any moment he would go berserk with the container. "I'm being stalked by birds…"

Kakashi walked over and touched Iruka's hand, slowly prying it away from the kettle. "The animals are simply a tool. It's not entirely pathetic."

A scathing glare was shot into Kakashi's visible eye. "…Birds…" He reached for his pot again.

The lazy gaze met Iruka and locked tightly. The longer the Chuunin stared back, the more the expression forced the tension to fade. No one was ever quite sure how the copy-nin had come to possess such a power as to stem the Sensei Irritation, but it worked. His technique was topped by a generous, sensible offer. "How about I make the tea and you sit down for a bit, ne?"

Iruka's eyes fell and his shoulders hunched dejectedly. "Thanks." Iruka slid into a chair around the kitchen table and slumped against the wooden surface, tugging at the band that held his hair in place. His head rolled to the side, and he kept his gaze settled upon the living room window. Iruka's brows creased as he imagined the birds sitting, patiently waiting on just the other side of the glass….

"Relax," Kakashi's voice was comforting. The soft sound of bubbling water aided his effect. "I doubt the Harogami brothers are even in Konoha right now."

"These aren't summons. They're real animals…." Iruka murmured, finally divulging his concerns. "How can the twins control so many of them?" He moved an arm over his head, forcing the sight of the curtains out of his vision.

There was a click by his head where Kakashi set down a steaming glass. "Dunno."

Almost reluctantly, Iruka straightened. Timid fingers lifted the cup, and he blew softly on the tea before sipping it. His eyes lifted to Kakashi. "You're not going to drink any?"

"Not really thirsty." He sat down in the seat across from Iruka, leaning back on the last legs.

"Chair on the floor," the Chuunin automatically corrected.

"It's not like I'm going to fall ba-" CRASH! There was surprised, incoherent muttering from under the table.

Iruka sipped his tea, savoring his little victory.

FAM! _CAWW!_ The window rattled violently.

The cup slipped from Iruka. "Shit!" He fumbled for the glass in mid air, tea splashing out of it onto the table. Both hands firmly grasped it and he let out a deep breath in an attempt to slow his heart rate.

Kakashi pulled himself back into his chair, attention locked on the window. Their breath stilled, chakara compressed, adrenalin rose, and stiff silence filled every corner of the apartment. Nails scratched against glass, feathers flittering desperately as wings flapped. Kakashi stood up, hands held defensively at his sides. A dreadful, intimidating force stole the air, and the Jounin's eyes narrowed threateningly. The birds stopped.

There was a moment of contemplative silence before Iruka attempted to speak. His voice cracked, and then settled to a normal, nervous tone. "F-futon or couch?"

Kakashi relaxed and the deadly presence faded into the Jounin's normal state of being. His eyes ripped from the curtains and landed on Iruka. "Mm," his grey eye held a calculating glint. "Futon."

"It's in the closet…. You can set it up next to mine," Iruka murmured softly. He stood and stared at the tea splashed across his table. The sensei began to busy himself with cleaning it up. "And could you check to be sure the window is locked in the bedroom?"

"Sure." Kakashi disappeared into Iruka's room. There was a soft thud as the futon was set up, and the ruffle of sheets signified that the sleeping space was ready. The copy nin padded into the kitchen once again, watching the sensei.

The pecking returned and increased in intensity. Iruka wiped down his table without comment. His ears twitched as it became apparent that the birds were also mercilessly pecking at his bedroom window. "They're…" He swallowed hard, trembling hand clutching at the dish cloth that soaked up tea. "They're trying to get in…."

Kakashi nodded once. Attention was garnered from the younger man as the Jounin concealed his chakara completely. "I'd like to try something, Iruka."

Iruka concealed his presence as well, setting the towel on the counter near the stove. He waited, listening to the assault lessen until there was only a faint tapping on his bedroom window in the back. "So they're following chakara traces…"

"Or they're leading us to think that."

"Kakashi," Iruka countered, "the amount of Chakara needed to spy through this number of birds is ridiculously enormous. The user wouldn't be able to hold control for long, and these birds have been following me for hours. I don't think anyone could work more than a simple tracking command."

"Who ever said it was one person controlling them?" Kakashi's bluntly ominous words stiffened the atmosphere.

"Alright," the man admitted, "there are _two_ Kuros. Two people. That's still a-"

"And a sensei," Kakashi interrupted. "Iruka, they're doing this to psyche us, create chaos, discontent, wrack nerves. If they _really_ wanted to spy, they would be using _one_ bird, maybe _two_. Not eighty-seven or more."

"I know they're controlling them, but the birds can't think on their own," he was attempting to convince at least one of them of this. "At least, not in the way you're implying." Iruka scratched at his scar subconsciously. "Three people and over a hundred birds. The energy it takes to control a singular animal isn't that much. But, to control a pack or a flock it changes the amount needed…divided into three…" Iruka sighed. "It's possible. It's just…"

"Unnerving. Amazing. Unlikely." Kakashi rattled off possible endings of Iruka's words. "But when has that ever stopped anyone?" He shook his head and crossed his arms.

"But the concentration that goes into it- Wherever they're hiding, they're vulnerable right now," Iruka pointed out. "If someone could-"

"No. Absolutely not." The Jounin murmured. "There's no way for us to tell which direction they're in, even if we _could_ predict an approximate radius. ANBU couldn't find the twins when they were within our own city. If they left, there's no telling where they are, who they are working with, and how to approach them without detection." Kakashi looked away from Iruka, eyes locking on the blue curtains that hid the window. "You're suggesting a suicide mission, and you know it."

"Sorry…" The Chuunin closed his eyes. His knees wobbled and he took a heavy seat in the kitchen chair, arm resting on his newly cleaned table top.

"The birds have to be a distraction." Kakashi thought out loud. "They're a distraction with the benefit of some tracking, some information gathering. There is something we aren't noticing. Something we don't expect or suspect."

"I know…" Iruka tapped a finger against his chin. The finger slid up and he chewed on the nail. "But I can't see anything beyond the birds. I haven't felt any traces of the twins…"

Kakashi closed his eyes, tilting his head forward in thought.

"Could they be using someone? An actual person with the birds as a cover?"

"That's a possibility." Kakashi scratched the back of his neck. "If it's so, that person may not even have a clue as to what's happening."

"Isamu-san? Asuma-san? Nakura-chan?" There was a long, palpable silence. Iruka turned to Kakashi, met him eye to eye and said in a dead-pan tone, "What about you, Kakashi-san?"

The Jounin smiled crookedly and shook his head. "No."

The racket of the birds had simmered down to an occasional stifled flutter. Iruka scratched at his scar, turning his head to watch the time slipping away over his stove. 21:57… His voice became a faint murmur, "Seems like time has slowed down…"

Click. 21:58. "Yeah…."

"Genjutsu?" Iruka half-heartedly joked.

"Yeah. Has to be." Kakashi attempted to aid his friend's jest. "Time would never decelerate so willingly…."

The Chuunin was transfixed by the sluggish passing of time. "…I feel like an idiot." He paused before clarifying. "You know… staring at the clock…"

"Yeah." Kakashi mindlessly agreed, just as transfixed. He blinked, shaking his head slowly and looked away.

Click. 21:59.

Iruka closed his eyes, willing himself to stop. His head turned stiffly on his tensed neck, and his eyelids lifted, allowing his gaze to lock on the wall beyond Kakashi. "Hm."

"Mm."

"You're not one for conversing, are you, Kakashi?"

"Not generally." The Jounin mumbled, grey eye turning on Iruka. "Especially small talk."

Brown eyes slowly traded the wall for the Jounin. "Small talk is just to be polite."

"Oh well."

Iruka risked a glance at his clock. 22:01. Time had resumed its normal pace. The inevitable quiet of observation followed. "The birds have stopped."

"They could be waiting, but I'm not about to go look."

Kakashi could feel tension returning to the man leaning back in the chair. "We probably won't find out until morning."

He looked over to his companion. The ninja stepped towards him and placed a calming hand on Iruka's shoulder. "Yeah, we'll find out in the morning."

"Mm…" Iruka could hear phantom claws and beaks against glass, echoing in his head like a lingering nightmare. His mind relentlessly replayed the rapid clicking, the desperate bird cries, the rustling of black feathers, the banging of bodies as they suicide dived the thin glass. Iruka subconsciously placed a hand over Kakashi's.

Kakashi observed every twitched offered by his stressed friend. "You should lie down. Go to sleep. I'll keep watch."

"No, not with the birds out there…" He bit his bottom lip, white teeth pressing gently into flesh. "They're doing a good job messing with my mind if that's their goal." Iruka looked up to the Jounin. "But thank you, Kakashi."

Kakashi's hand moved, shifting under Iruka's touch to the back of his neck. It just rested there, a comforting presence. "You've been really wearing yourself out…"

The Chuunin leaned into the Jounin's palm, eyes closed. The non-existent pecking rang in his ears.

"Come on." Kakashi held out his other gloved hand for Iruka to take. "I told you that I wouldn't let anything happen. You'll be fine enough to get good sleep for tonight."

"I owe you." A tanned hand joined Kakashi's and almost reluctantly, Iruka followed his lead. The bedroom door was opened and they stepped into darkness. The only dominating noise was their breathing. Iruka shrugged off his vest and pulled off the hitae-ate and weapon pouches, letting them fall to a limp, careless pile next to his sleeping space. The Chuunin curled up on his futon, not bothering to slip under covers.

Kakashi's vest, gloves, hitae-ate, and weapons joined Iruka's, and then he sat down on his own bedding. The Jounin leaned forward and placed his chin on his knees, listening to the soft rushing of wind outside. Minutes passed with Iruka relaxing a bit more as each second ticked by. Eventually, Kakashi watched the Chuunin roll onto his back, eyes closed and breathing regulated. He was, apparently, far more exhausted than Kakashi had originally assessed.

Kakashi blinked wearily, finding he was growing uncharacteristically inattentive. Both eyes slowly slid shut and his arms slipped from his legs to the futon. His teeth clenched and he took in a deep breath, snapping out of his momentary stupor. The Jounin shifted positions, crossing his legs and tilting his head forward. Silver bangs fell into his face, glistening in the faint street glow that seeped through the pale bedroom curtains.

_Tap… tap tap…_

Kakashi's eyes snapped open and his head jerked towards the window. A silhouette of five birds on the sill had appeared. The tapping ceased and the Jounin momentarily relaxed.

Iruka's body tensed up and a soft squeak escaped his throat. Kakashi looked over just in time to see the man's limbs slowly relax, starting from the fingertips and toes, working up the major joints up into his chest and neck. Iruka groaned and a deep breath left his lungs.

_Tap tap tap tap…. Scraaaaatch… tap…_

The Chuunin turned on his side, deep in sleep. Another long scratch of nails on glass accompanied a soft whisper of Kakashi's name. The sensei's whispers developed into incoherent murmurings as the tapping intensified, and it relented with the decrease of tapping.

_CRRAWK._

Iruka's hand lashed out at nothing and then jerked back to his body. Fingers clutched at his chest, then relaxed.

The Jounin fought back another wave of sudden lethargy. He was beginning to feel numbed, subdued by something, but he was too groggy to place his finger on exactly what it was. Red and grey eyes flickered to the window. Shadows frantically fluttered against the window, negative space bouncing around the curtains and casting long shadows across the apartment room floor.

He blinked heavily, shaking his head once more. He pressed his hands together, just in case. "Kai…" Moments passed, and he was finally able to concentrate on his surroundings, whether or not it had been some trick of the mind or not. His attention fell to the size of the shadows through the window. There were small, fluttering creatures that seemed to be nightingales. However, there was a solitary cat-sized darkness that was calmly perched in the center. Its head snapped to the side once, as if it knew Kakashi were studying it through the fabric. It revealed itself to be a raven.

Iruka muttered Kakashi's name again, calling softly as the birds resumed a violent pace.

Kakashi stood up, and silently approached the window. He left a foot of space between himself and the birds. Neither could see the other, but both understood the presence of the other. The raven pruked menacingly.

"Hold me…" came Iruka's soft whisper. He twitched in the bed, hand lifting an inch before limply giving in to gravity.

The Jounin looked over his shoulder to Iruka, question in his eyes. The man was sound asleep. Kakashi turned back to the window, watching the fluttering animal. After a moment more, he ignored the bird and returned to Iruka's side, flopping down on his own futon.

The raven croaked louder as though demanding he return. Perhaps he would have, but Iruka called the name again, voice soft and breathy. "Kakashi…"

Again, the raven croaked, commanding Kakashi's presence.

"Back off," Kakashi snapped at the window.

_PRRRUUK!_ A loud snort came from Kakashi's side, shortly followed by a deep sigh. The nightingales vanished and only the solitary pecking of the raven could be heard.

"Shut up, Raven," the copy-nin muttered, placing his chin back on his knees.

Finally, silence befell the room. The bird waited patiently for some kind of response. None came from the stubborn shinobi watchdog. _Screeeeeeeeeaaaaaatch._ Nails raked painfully down the glass. Kakashi flinched and growled lowly, looking over to the twitching Chuunin before standing up. He walked over to the window, hands in pockets, and stared expectantly.

_Peck._ _Peck, peck, peck._ It was a futile effort to break in.

"Ki…" Iruka's breath.

_THUD._ The raven rammed its entire body into the glass. The window tremmored, but nothing more was collected as fruits of its labor.

"Kiss me…Kakashi…"

Another thud and a louder 'pruk'.

Kakashi closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. He glanced over at Iruka once, checking to see if the man truly was asleep. He was. Kakashi turned back, contemplating his bird issue. His fingers curled around the rim of the cloth, and he opened the curtain, staring blankly at the pitiful creature. "You can't get in," Kakashi clarified, voice stern but low. "You will _never_ have him. Go away, and I won't kill you right now."

The raven twisted its head to the side, beady black eye locking on Kakashi's face with profound intensity. For a split second, the Jounin heard a deep, venomous voice in his head. _"The scarecrow was meant to frighten birds away."_

This made Kakashi grin crookedly. For the first time, he realized the irony of his own name. "Nyan-nyan." He placed a hand on the glass. His fingers tapped, mimicking the bird's previously threatening action. "I'll cook you in a stew, bird. No, no." Kakashi shook his head, tilting his finger side to side. "This straw man's going to eat you _live_."

_"Suzume, suzume."_ The voice began as the bird cocked its head to the other side as if it meant to grin. In the background, Iruka grunted and an arm shot up before flopping over limply. "_Fly to freedom, don't get caught; don't get cooked and don't get shot._ _Don't get strangled, don't get bought._" A pained moan interrupted the bird's monologue. Both Jounin and Avian froze. Light tapping continued for a moment before the voice whispered, "_Fly with purpose, fly by rage. Kill the straw man; break your cage._"

Iruka's steady breathing stopped.

Kakashi's eyes widened and he jerked the curtain shut, turning abruptly to find the Chuunin ducking into a roll and immediately taking a dangerous sweep at Kakashi's legs. The Jounin jumped, and another wave of exhaustion seized his mind. He stumbled, rolling on his foot incorrectly and taking an extra step, falling forward to land on both knees.

The Chuunin sprang up, body tensed into a combat position. His eyes were open and centered upon Kakashi, but any trace of intelligence or recognition was gone. Kakashi jerked to the side and landed wearily on his back, effectively dodging a foot about to be slammed down upon his face. He pulled himself to his feet, side stepping a fist. He ducked, jumped, and stepped backwards.

Even considering Kakashi's sudden lassitude, Iruka had suddenly become faster, stronger, and more precise in his fluid motions. Iruka feinted to the right. Kakashi instinctively sensed the trick and turned left; however, the Chuunin made an abrupt dive for his legs and slammed his body weight into the man.

Kakashi grunted as he slammed into the wall. He brought up his arms to defend, but Iruka's hands rammed upward, pinning Kakashi's wrists to the wall. The Chuunin's grip threatened to fracture his wrists. The Jounin grimaced and jammed his knee forward, knocking Iruka away from him. Iruka lunged forward, reaching for Kakashi's throat. The Jounin's hands snapped together. "Kai!" He grabbed Iruka's wrists, twisted his leg around the Chuunin's knees, and both slammed to the ground.

Discontented screeches erupted from a massive gathering of birds outside. Loud fluttering and scratching ripped through the air as they abruptly took flight.

Perhaps it was a combination of both impact and dispel, but the Chuunin made no move to neither escape nor attack. He lay quiet and still beneath Kakashi, brown eyes opened and glazed over. The raven gave a last startling 'pruk' before it flew from the sill. Gradually, the haze lifted from Iruka and left him in a momentary state of uncomprehending paralysis. Kakashi watched the man's eyes sweep over the room then settle on him. A deep, crimson blush pervaded Iruka's skin; his ears and cheeks were completely enveloped. "Kakashi…" Blink. Iruka's eyes widened. "PERVERT!"

Kakashi allowed himself to be thrown off, landing on his back with a harsh thud. He took in deep, slow breaths, trying to calm his heart beat. The Jounin pulled himself to his elbows, eyes glimmering nervously through the darkness. "You aren't hurt are you?"

"N-no…" Iruka stared at him, blush extending to his neck before he turned his head. "Something happened."

Kakashi let out a sigh of relief, letting his elbows slip so he could lie back on the ground. "It's over for tonight. The Birds won't be back."

The Chuunin laughed nervously. "I…I thought as much…hah…w-why else would you…?"

"Sorry, Iruka…" Kakashi's breath was settling down to something akin to slow and steady. He closed his eyes, lifting his hands in the air so that he could rub his sore wrists. "I didn't mean to startle you."

Cautiously, Iruka scooted toward him, examining the dark bruises forming at the base of Kakashi's hands. "I appologize…I did that…"

The Jounin sat up, letting the sensei take his wrists to study closer. "It's nothing." He offered a smile to Iruka.

"Like hell it's nothing, Kakashi! This is ludicrous! All of it!" He gently rubbed at the forming marks. "Are you hurt in any other way? Kakashi?"

"No, I'm fine." He took his hands back.

Iruka gaze fell to his own hands. He felt tainted. The feeling of something invading his body, forcing it to move without his dictation…. He felt defiled.

Kakashi reached out on his own initiative, placing his hands on Iruka's shoulders. "Look at me, Iruka…"

Iruka kept his gaze locked in place on his twitching fingers. The blush had returned, though not in full force. "I-iie…" His shoulders just barely trembled.

"Please, look at me." Kakashi's hand tilted Iruka's chin upwards, though the Chuunin's gaze did not follow example. The Jounin's eyes glinted through soft, silver locks that were usually held out of the way by a lopsided hitae-ate. Kakashi was honestly concerned, and he allowed himself to show it this once.

Iruka choked on air. His dream had begun _exactly_ like this… "K-k-" He up-turned his anxiety ringed eyes to Kakashi and the name died on his lips.

He smiled warmly. "It's going to be Ok."

The Chuunin sat in front of him, stunned. It had all become an unbelievably vivid de ja vu…. His next words came slowly and cautiously. "…Kiss me." _Kiss me….Kakashi…_

Kakashi stared back at Iruka, at first a little stunned and unsure of what to say or do. Finally, he glided forward and kissed Iruka, breath fluttering through the thin fabric of his mask.

Again, Iruka's gaze fell downcast, ashamed of what he'd just done. "Sorry…"

"No…" Kakashi shook his head slowly. He kissed him once more, loose silver strands brushing against Iruka's face as he pulled back slightly.

Hands latched onto him, one on Kakashi's cheek and the other on the man's shoulder. Iruka wouldn't question, nor would he speak. He wouldn't dwell on the birds. He wanted to forget that the Harogami brothers were hunting him, forget that he'd been used, that he'd just hurt Kakashi. So, he acted on his emotions, well aware that Shinobi generally regarded the 'feel, act' pattern as suicide. Carefully, he peeled Kakashi's mask further down his nose before he leaned in, clamping his teeth over a fold of fabric and pulling downward.

The mask slipped the rest of the way down and Kakashi's bare skin brushed against Iruka's neck. He kissed under the Chuunin's ear as he curled one arm further around Iruka, pulling closer.

Iruka kissed Kakashi's cheek, dragging his lips across flesh, stopping at the Jounin's ear. A finger traced it. "Kakashi…"

The man responded with a soft intake of breath. Kakashi could feel his self control quickly diminishing. It was as if his mind had turned to water, and it was quickly slipping through his fingers. This was the exact concept he had always avoided, but somehow, the idea of loosing himself to Iruka wasn't so terrible. Kakashi pushed on Iruka gently. The Chuunin felt the futon at his shoulders. Iruka barely had enough time to scoot all the way on it before Kakashi caught his lips in his own.

Iruka lightly bit Kakashi's bottom lip and released it just as quickly, nimble fingers still trailing the perimeter of Kakashi's ear. It was strange, but he wanted it. Why and how didn't matter. He was caught in another, deeper, more domineering kiss. Guilty as hell, he _wanted_ Kakashi.

Kakashi's hand slipped up the front of Iruka's shirt, trailing up his chest. The Jounin's behavior had altered from the last time they'd been caught in this situation. His movements were a bit more aggressive, his kisses a bit more longing. Whether Kakashi had realized it or not, there was a bit more meaning to his actions -a bit more passion.

It sucked Iruka in. The longer Kakashi touched him, the more he burned. The heat radiating from his quivering skin made the Jounin seem cool to the touch. His face and neck were strong and clearly accented. In his own way, Hatake Kakashi was surreally beautiful. The power he emitted drew Iruka closer, his movements gaining confidence and longing.

Kakashi's free hand clenched hold of the sheets below Iruka. His left hand pulled Iruka's shirt off. He leaned down and kissed the sternum.

Iruka ushered a satisfying groan, shivering and clutching at Kakashi's shirt. His fingers dug into the fabric and the Jounin could feel it sliding up his back. He went blind for a moment as clothing was pulled over his head and then there was the flustered sensei beneath him, breathing heavily, almost smiling at the successful discard.

Kakashi left a trail of pressed lips down the center arch of his rib cage, over his shuddering abs and to the rim of the man's pants, taking in every tremble, every twitch of a muscle. He pulled back up to Iruka's face and kissed his begging lips, pressing their chests together.

Iruka's eyes were closed tightly as he craned his neck, shifting past Kakashi's kiss and sinking his teeth into the Jounin's scarred shoulder. He sucked lightly on the salty skin, feeling involuntary tremors pass through Kakashi's muscles.

"Ah…" Kakashi bit on his own lip to hold back another involuntary moan as Iruka bit him again. The Chuunin was working to mark him. The Jounin returned the favor, biting his neck, knowing full well that come morning, Iruka would be pissed at the bruise. The Chuunin didn't care at the moment, wasn't thinking ahead, and the older shinobi took full advantage of that.

Iruka clamped down on Kakashi's ear and a wave of heat spread through the Jounin. Kakashi attempted to tilt his head, but Iruka was fully determined to nip at his ear, teasing him with every chance he was allowed. He gave in to Iruka's silent demand.

Suppressed energies drove Iruka onward, biting and kissing and clutching, silently and vocally pleading. He finally allowed Kakashi to move but not without raking his fingers forcefully down the Jounin's back. A deep, pleasured breath left Kakashi at that. His hand trailed down Iruka's body once again, and a faint 'snap' could be heard from Iruka's pants. Kakashi kissed him again, experimenting with boundaries.

Iruka seemed not to care or not to have noticed. Being a Shinobi, it was probably the former. You _noticed_ when someone touched you. He certainly wasn't unaware of Kakashi's hands or lips. As Kakashi bit him once, he returned the favor all over the man's neck, lingering occasionally. The extra article of clothing was slowly worked down to his knees until Iruka simply kicked them off. The ruffle of fabric made both pause, and in that instant they weighed all options.

Kakashi grinned and kissed Iruka. Not another thought of stopping passed through either mind. Oh yes, Kakashi was quite pleased with the collective decision; Iruka's nearly bare body pressed against him, flushed and hot…it was well worth putting up with the inevitable bite mark complaints in the morning, among other protests the Chuunin might make.

"…Kakashi….."

The copy nin gained a mischievous smirk. His breath was hot against the Chuunin's ear. "Iruka…" saying his name alone was enough to get nails dug into flesh. Kakashi bit down on his shoulder, moving across the sensitive collar bone to the other side.

Deep, rich moans proceeded every bite and Iruka ground into him as he automatically arched his back, head tilted, neck exposed. He felt Kakashi's fingers trailed up his neck into his hair. Kakashi had offered deft flick of the wrist. The hair band was tossed to the side. Umber strands fell freely to the crumpled white sheets beneath him. Kakashi nipped Iruka's bottom lip, savoring the pleasured mumble that came as a result. Iruka's hands slid over Kakashi's sides, to his abs, to his stomach and back around to his spine. He'd never touched anyone in this way before -it was consuming.

"Iruka…?" Kakashi's hot breath tickled the Chuunin's ear. He brought one hand to rest on Iruka's lower stomach. Kakashi's teeth grazed the man's ear, and his breath expertly allowed itself to fall heavier. The murmur became a low croon, "Iruka, can I have you?"

Iruka's response accompanied a long, drawn out moan. "Yeeeees…"

He'd said all he needed to say.


	22. Deception

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twenty-Two: Deception**_

Morning came in the form of irritatingly bright rays through Iruka's curtains. Kakashi twitched, cracking a glimmering crimson eye to the dawn. The second, grey eye joined it and then they both closed. He shifted, drawing his arm to his side, and that's when his hand brushed across tender, bare skin. The Jounin paused, opening his eyes once more to see another body, Iruka to be exact, curled up with him. The Chuunin's head was curled towards him on the pillow, and his legs were intertwined with Kakashi's.

The Jounin's unusually groggy mind was puzzled by this turn of events. Then, it all came flooding back to him. A hand slowly slipped out from under the sheets and he touched Iruka's tan face, tracing the scar with his index. His fingers slipped through soft brown locks. The Chuunin was sleeping more peacefully than he'd ever seen anyone do before. Kakashi's eyes fell upon deep purple bruises on his own wrist. They had been collected during the fight against a very possessed Iruka last night. However, Kakashi was very satisfied, for there were similar marks adorning Iruka's neck, shoulders, and chest.

Reluctantly, Kakashi untangled his legs from Iruka's, and he sat up slowly, letting the white sheet they shared slide off of his shoulders. The Jounin glanced about the room and found that random articles of clothing had been strewn about. He gathered up what he determined was his, and then slipped out of the room, heading for the shower. Kakashi would spare the Chuunin an awkward moment of waking up next to him. Besides, Iruka would soon rise on his own time. The man had school to teach.

For some nearly warped reason, this thought made Kakashi grin.

Sure enough, he heard a strangled cry seven minutes later followed by heavy footsteps up to the bathroom door. "Damn it, Kakashi, hurry up! I'm going to be _late_!" Kakashi's low laughter echoed in the shower. He shook water out of his eyes and turned off the rushing water. The Jounin dried down quickly, but pounding on the door meant he would be forced to pull on his clothing in the room. He tightly wrapped the towel around his waist, gathered his belongings, and opened the door.

A shouting and frantic Iruka suddenly stopped dead and stared at Kakashi, jaw suddenly slackening.

The Jounin smiled charmingly and sidestepped him. "All yours." Kakashi watched the red face vanish as the door was promptly slammed shut. He thought he had heard the mutter of 'You did that on purpose', but then again, a ninja's hearing was never too good. The Jounin grinned slyly to himself, eyes flickering to the bathroom door before disappearing into Iruka's room.

That had been rewarding….

---

Iruka's pupils saw nothing unordinary about his soft humming, and the slight limp was so well covered that it went unnoticed by all. The Academy students enjoyed the momentary lack of outbursts, keeping themselves and their peers in line enough to allow this wonderfully passive mood to continue. If they played tricks, they performed toned down versions and then revel in the fact that Iruka would only shake his head with a ghost of a smile and continue to grade their tests.

His mood faded as the school day ended, but the soft humming and a gentle blush in his cheeks remained in tact. Iruka couldn't remember the origin of the song, but a wordless tune was weaving itself around his thoughts, wrapping around his vocal cords. It was the sound of a man content.

However, what his students found normal, his co-workers at the Missions Office found unusual. Iruka was normally polite, smiling slightly as you spoke to him, but he rarely enjoyed his hours in the Office. The courteous smile never used to reach his eyes, whereas, today it did. It was not a smile meant to be polite but one of shy secrecy. His fellow Shinobi were intrigued; that sort of expression demanded interrogation, and yet, none of them were quite willing to risk spoiling the sudden, and probably delicate, change.

They watched him file scrolls and papers, shift through old reports and recent ones. He marked the progress of each Genin team that reported. Hours went by and he was undisturbed, pushing time forward with his gentle melody.

A paper was shoved under his nose.

"Ah, wonderful afternoon, Nakura-chan," he chirped, taking the report in his hands with a light in his eyes.

The woman recoiled, gaze sweeping over the attendant. "Iruka-sensei…" Something was wrong. It was in his gaze and his body; the way he held himself was different.

A presence behind Nakura made her startle and turn around. "Yo." Kakashi offered his ordinary smile and then stepped around her, holding up a folded paper. It landed in Iruka's outstretched hand. It was ripped, dirty, and sloppily written, but for once in his life, it was on time. "Here. Team Seven mission report."

Nakura blatantly stared at Kakashi. The rest of the Missions Deportation Office did the same. On time…

Iruka set the report aside, gracing him with a bright smile. "Thank you very much, Kakashi-san. They did well."

Kakashi nodded, pocketing his hands. A grey eye swiveled over to the staring Nakura. "Mm?"

"You're punctual," she accused.

This made the Jounin pause and tap his chin with a finger. He looked up as if trying to recall an event that occurred so long ago that it merited time to think. "Ah, well, I suppose I am," came the blatantly sarcastic response.

Nakura turned to Iruka. "What's going on here?"

"Nothing, Nakura-chan." Smile.

She turned to Kakashi.

He shrugged.

The woman huffed, turning on her heel and -as the office watched expectantly- vanished in a puff of smoke. She had deducted they wouldn't say anything more. It would have to be discovered through spying…

Iruka watched a plume of smoke twist lazily in the air. "She was upset." He noted. "She used black smoke."

"She shouldn't be so forward about it," Kakashi mumbled, waving a hand in the air to brush away the cloud. "Oh well. Say, Iruka, how about I treat dinner tonight, ne? Pay you back for Ichiraku. No ramen this time, I've had enough of that."

"Alright." The Chuunin grabbed a scroll from his left. "This is a D rank mission that needs to be completed by this evening. Team seven'll need to track down a missing cat." He paused, grabbing a pen and scrawled a message out on a piece of paper. "That needs to be delivered to Tekki-san. These are the owner's instructions and address along with additional information." Iruka's co-workers began to loose interest at this. "See you around."

"Yup." Kakashi turned on his heels, walking out of the Office. As he opened the door to the outside of the department, Team Seven's shouts at one another exploded in the air. The Jounin's presence made Sakura stop in her strangle hold on Naruto, and she looked up at him, eying the paper in Kakashi's hand. He quickly handed off the scroll to Sakura, "Cat hunt. Go," he said and waved them off. As soon as the Genin left, he pulled out the letter Iruka had given him, knowing full well that it, indeed, was not a note for Tekki.

_Kakashi-san,_

_Thank you for the invitation. You don't have to pay the bill; I'll take care of it. Wait for me outside the Office; I don't have to tell you what time._

_And will you be going to Asuma-san's afterward or will you be accompanying me home? You're more than welcome to continue staying for as long as you want. _

_-Umino Iruka_

Kakashi smiled, neatly folding the note and placing it in his vest pocket. It fit perfectly next to the letter Iruka had written for him yesterday.

Perhaps, he should observe his students like he was supposed to.

---

Kakashi and Iruka had chosen to eat at an actual restaurant rather than a stand. After a short, playful battle over who would pay, they finally agreed to split the bill in half. The restaurant was set up in a cubical style, guaranteeing the diners privacy of conversation. It was a popular venue for business partners, families, and couples.

The two shinobi were seated on cushions set up around a low table. It was a smaller set up, naturally for smaller parties ranging two to four. An array of food was before them, all half-eaten at this point. Sushi, vegetables, and rice was the feature. Their conversation flowed easily, interspersed with laughter and side remarks about their fellow co-workers.

"-and she just couldn't believe it. Next thing you know, Asuma-san has a bottle of sake and he's offering it over to Nakura-chan." This made both men laugh. Kakashi popped a sushi roll in his mouth and munched thoughtfully.

Iruka prodded at his rice with his chopsticks. "They remind me of some old friends actually. Only Asuma-san and Nakura-chan's roles were reversed." A sushi roll was selected instead.

"Mm?" Kakashi's eyes lifted from his food to the Chuunin. He playfully held a lone chopstick between his lips, snapping it upwards and letting it fall back into place, then repeating the process. "Who?"

"Nn. They've been dead for years now. It's not important." Brown eyes locked on the chopstick. He felt the urge to confiscate it…

"They ninja?" Kakashi asked, plucking the chopstick from his lips so that he could use it. Normally, the Jounin wouldn't have pried beyond Iruka's primary refusal to divulge the information, but for some reason, Kakashi felt an urge to know.

Iruka scratched at a mark just below his jaw. "Yes. One of them was."

Kakashi instinctively eyed the dark mark the Chuunin was itching at. Upon realizing precisely what it was, how it got there, and how it would be renewed, all within the time frame of .25 seconds, Kakashi dismissed it. "Oh yeah? What level?"

Iruka shifted and gained a posture that was marginally less relaxed than he had been before. Talking about these people seemed to be nearing taboo for Iruka. "Chuunin." With all the speed and accuracy of a fisher bird, Iruka snatched a sushi roll from Kakashi's plate. It was a silent challenge and an attempt to distract.

Kakashi smiled and his chopsticks lashed out, snatching the roll away just as it was about to enter Iruka's mouth. "What were their names?" he asked, waving the last roll in the air, holding it as hostage before Iruka.

His victim closed his eyes, suppressing silent emotions better left in the past. "Murakami Kasane and Higashiyama Yukio."

"Kasane and Yukio…" Kakashi milled over the names in his mind. He recalled a mention of a 'Yukio' some time ago. It had only been a few weeks in reality. "Don't know them." Kakashi leaned forward and popped the sushi roll in Iruka's mouth as a reward for the information.

Pink tinged Iruka's cheeks. "You wouldn't. They were outsiders." Sushi devoured, he licked his lips, eyeing the veggies. How cute. He was avoiding having to look at the Jounin.

"Oh yeah?" Kakashi asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"Yes." Iruka dived at a broccoli stalk.

Kakashi snatched the broccoli from under Iruka's sticks, pulling it away from his reach. His eyes were still locked on his prey. "Where they from?" He asked as he sat back. The perfect vegetable now loomed threateningly near his lips.

Iruka retaliated by plucking another stalk and sticking it in his mouth. He gave _his_ vegetable with a look of defined indignation. There was a resounding crunch as he painfully watched Kakashi bite it in half. He snapped. "Yukio-_san_ was from the hidden village of mist. Kasane-chan from a town on the outskirts of sand territory." The Chuunin snatched another stalk, watching Kakashi wearily.

Kakashi's chopsticks popped into Iruka's mouth, leaving the broccoli behind. Iruka had been correct in his assessment. This bit of vegetable was the best piece in the dish. Or… was it because Kakashi- "So what were they doing in Konoha?"

"Kakashi…Can we not just enjoy our food?"

"I'm enjoying it, aren't you?" Kakashi tweaked a chopstick upward, holding it carefully between his teeth. "Why won't you tell me about Yukio-san and Kasane-san?"

"It is in the past and there is no reason for me to bring it up." He replied simply, eyes trained on their food.

"Ok, ok." Kakashi nodded. He plucked a fried noodle and sucked it up.

"I'm sorry…. It's bitterness; the fact that I wasn't able to save them like I wasn't able to help my parents." Iruka carefully set his chopsticks down. "I'm aware that, given my age and skill level, I would have died needlessly but…it doesn't alleviate the regret."

Kakashi's gaze faltered for an instant. "Mm…" His chopsticks grabbed a piece of fish and he stuck it in his mouth. There was thoughtful silence as he chewed and swallowed. "What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking?"

Iruka sighed and looked away from the Jounin, studying what was left on his plate. "Yukio-san was killed on mission. Kasane-chan was murdered." It was all he was willing to part with concerning their deaths.

"I see," he murmured.

A slow, courteous smile took the place of his deepening frown. "So, should we order more sushi or are you finished?"

"Nah, I'm finished." The subject lightened, and with it Kakashi's disposition.

"Dessert?"

The Jounin paused and nodded. "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

---

"Sweet, isn't it?" Isamu raised his ramune bottle, staring at the florescent light through the pale green glass. The little red marble clinked as its container was moved. He seemed unconcerned with Yasuo's exhaustion. The boy's bottle of the sweet drink remained untouched on the kitchen table. "This place is remarkably clean." A thin, feminine hand appeared from the daisy print kimono sleeve, sweeping through the air in a grand gesture at Kakashi's living room. Yasuo's bleary eye followed Isamu's long fingernail, indicating a bag propped up against the couch. It was the boy's small cache of belongings. "And that is the only evidence _someone_ uses this place." He laughed. "Are you not going to drink? You must be tired! Hungry? Thirsty?"

"Un uh…" Yasuo closed his eyes, leaning forward and placing his head against the tabletop. The wood felt good against his flushed cheeks. "Just… gimme a minute…." He let out a deep breath, fighting back a dizzying feeling. Hashimoto Yasuo had been sure not to strain himself too much during his training with Isamu, but he still felt pretty sick. The boy had not made any progress with executing the Mirror Mirror Jutsu, though his sensei had claimed he was doing everything perfectly. It was rather irritating, and he couldn't help but feel as though the crazy man was holding back some vital piece of information.

Something cold and slick pressed against the back of his neck. He startled and his eyes opened as he turned his head. Yasuo found Isamu standing behind him with his bottle resting against his skin. His eye twitched.

"You'll feel better if you drink," Isamu declared.

The boy sat up and pushed the bottle away. A trail of condensation was left in its place. "I should probably have water," Yasuo murmured, staring at the wet streak on the tabletop. He stood, using the chair for support.

Isamu's bright golden eyes vanished behind eyelids in a facial grin. "Tea?"

Yasuo sighed and plopped back down in the chair. "Ok, that works."

"Do clean up. The water will take a few minutes to boil." Isamu chuckled, swaying through the kitchen. He said no more but a meaningful glance was shot back once, then twice as he shifted around.

Hashimoto Yasuo eyed the man wearily, but then gave in. "I'll be quick," he murmured and left for the restroom.

He froze when he heard Isamu's distressed cry. "Yasuo-kuuuun! Kakashi-san has no tea!" A slim figure nearly collided with him in the hall and the former Jounin sprang backwards then forward, grabbing hold of a black sleeve. "Come, come! We'll depart to my apartment!"

Isamu's pupil didn't have the will nor the strength to argue.

---

Yasuo looked around the apartment cautiously. The cool night air had perked up his mind, but the walk -or closer to frantic dash- had worsened his physical condition. He sat down on the living room sofa and stared at the tea table in front of him. He never understood what it was about tea that made some of these older people freak out. It seemed to be particularly true for his current sensei, as strange of a quirk that was. Of course, the obsession did not top the cross-dressing fetish…. He blinked heavily, lifting his eyes around the comfortable apartment. It was a nice place, decorated with floral print and the occasional weapon on the wall.

"I've got this lovely blend of green with ginseng," Isamu had already whipped out a porcelain pot, filled it with water and now, it sat on the stove. "It helps soothe the nerves." After a moment he added. "Yes, do clean before the tea is ready."

This made the boy groan. Really, he wasn't that bad, and the thought of showering at Isamu's place was rather disturbing. However, with a single glare from the sensei, he stood up quickly. "Ok, ok, I'm going." He muttered reluctantly. "Uh, which way is the-"

Isamu pointed in a direction before returning to tea preparation.

"Ah… thanks." The boy trudged off. The shower had been very, very brief. It wasn't that the water was cold, or the bathroom was a mess, it was that he felt nervous in Isamu's domain. This discomfort made him realize that, in actuality, he didn't really know the guy too well. The epiphany was disturbing. The boy considered talking to Isamu about it, but he knew too well that that wasn't the way ninja worked. As he pulled his shirt over his head and tied the hitae-ate in place, he determined he would have to find out shinobi style.

Yasuo left the water running in the shower and peered out the bathroom door. He could hear Isamu's busy humming and shifting in the kitchen. That would mean that he would have a good three minutes to conduct his research and return to the bathroom without notice. The boy slipped down the hallway undetected and opened up the bedroom door.

It was a simplistic array with a bed against the wall, black curtained window above it, a desk against the opposite wall littered with miniature paper cranes. There was nothing particularly unusual. On the walls were old, stained or broken shuriken and various other weapons of assassination. An occasional paper fan mingled with the weapons. As Yasuo drifted toward the desk, he spied a small photograph among the sea of colored paper birds. An older man and woman stood side by side in a tall grass field, a little girl inset between them. He blinked once, studying the picture closely. The little girl was actually Isamu, he was sure of it. He'd never seen anyone else with golden eyes like that sans Matsuhara Tekki, his claimed cousin. The adults beside him were, presumably, his parents.

The desk drawer was unlocked when he tried to open it, and he carefully prodded at its contents. A few nondescript papers were here but otherwise-

Yasuo's fingers brushed against cloth.

The boy lifted a sheet of paper and his eyes landed on a black strip of fabric. When he picked it up, he found it was a hitae-ate, but the symbol was one he didn't recognize. His fingertips traced over the black bird, wings spread wide and proud. After determining it was not a symbol he recognized, his mind quickly ran over the surrounding countries. Waterfall, Rice Field, and Lightning country were all to the north. In the east there was Wave, Water, Nagi Island, and O'uzu Island. To the south was Tea, Swamp, and Sea Country. And finally to the west was River, Wind, Earth, Rain, Grass and-

Bird Country. Yes, Isamu had once told him that he'd spent his earliest years outside of Fire Country. He hadn't asked where that had been. This was the Land's symbol, not a specific hidden village. Of course, Bird was never known for its ninja.

He turned the headband over in his hands, feeling the old, worn down cloth. His eyes lifted to the picture of Isamu's parents and he smiled gently. This must have been one of theirs. Yasuo looked down at the desk to find yet another. Both of his parents had been ninja. He almost felt a pang of envy. Isamu had had so much more opportunity than himself.

He touched the picture, fingers drawing down the father figure. The man was smiling, hand placed proudly on their little boy's head. His own father had done that before, before his mother had died… He bit his bottom lip.

"Yasuo-kun! Yasuo-kun!"

He gasped and expertly slipped the hitae-ate back where he found it and slid the drawer shut. He whirled around.

Isamu stood in the doorway with his hands tucked away in the large sleeves. He clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. "You really shouldn't let shinobi habits dominate your behavior." The man paused and then shook his head. "Oh, wait, I suppose that's incorrect. We _are_ ninja, aren't we? Ahh, I forget sometimes." He tilted his head in the general direction of the kitchen. "The tea is ready, and we can't let it get cold!"

Yasuo nodded quickly, darting past Isamu out the door as if the sooner he left, the less guilty he would be of snooping. He stopped in the bathroom, shutting off the water and then walked into the kitchen, sitting down at the table heavily. So, tea calmed the nerves right? He lifted the glass to his lips, taking a long gulp. Oh yeah, that helped.

"Curious about the world?" Yasuo watched Isamu pour his own tea before sitting down in the chair opposite him. "I imagine you got as far as the desk."

Yasuo choked, setting the cup down quickly, eyes snapping up to the man. "Um…" There was no use in denying something so blatantly obvious. "Yeah… Isamu-sensei, was the country you were born in Umi no Kuni?"

"Yes. I'm no native to Fire country." A dazzling smile accompanied this. "Umi no Kuni was my home for five years. After a small feudal dispute erupted in our village, we were forced to leave."

"I see." Yasuo nodded. "And those people in the picture with you, they're your parents, right?"

"The man, yes. The woman was his current lover." Isamu turned his tea cup, setting it down. The man turned a thoughtful gaze to his ceiling.

Yasuo's eyes flickered to the ceiling out of pure nervous habit. There wasn't anything to be seen there, but then again he couldn't be too sure. "Were you her son, or was she unrelated?"

He laughed lightly, golden bird-like eyes falling back to his student. "Completely unrelated. I never knew true my mother. Father traveled a lot and had many women."

This made Yasuo blush. "Oh, I see…" He paused, eying his tea cup. He never quite liked tea, but that was not something he would bring up to Isamu. "Any siblings?"

"Perhaps. I don't personally know them but I must have plenty of half brothers and sisters littered along the way from bird country to Konoha."

"Ah…" The thought of twenty Isamu look-alikes somehow disturbed him. His fingers traced over a knot in the wooden surface. "Did you learn genjutsu from him? I imagine you were probably too young…" The last line was a murmur more to himself.

Isamu shut his eyes tightly. "I wouldn't say 'learn'. It was more like 'discovering'. But that's nothing important."

And when a shinobi said something wasn't important, it was either just that -_not_ important- or just the opposite -_very_ important. Yasuo decided not to dwell. The entire situation probably explained why Isamu was so…demented, twisted, something along the line that bordered insanity and probably crossed it on occasion. He shook his head quickly, snapping out of thought. "What's Umi no Kuni like? Is it really as green and flat as they say it is?"

"No. It's golden and it has many hills. And…I suppose it can be green and flat. And some mountains. I believe there are some mountainous areas." Isamu gathered a skeptical look from his student. Then he abruptly asked, "Do you believe I am insane?" One gold eye was fixated on Yasuo's face. It was an unnerving, avian gaze.

"Oh, no way," Yasuo shook his head quickly. "Of course I don't. You're just a little…" he fumbled for the right word, "eccentric."

Both eyes came to fasten upon Yasuo, gleaming through ebony bangs. "You and the entirety of Konoha have failed!" He suddenly exclaimed as he slammed a manicured hand on the table, making the boy jump. "What if this crazed transvestite you see before you is a front? Have you tried to discern my actions? Perhaps analyze my behaviorisms to see deceit?" Isamu lowered both thin brows.

Yasuo stiffened. Of course, the answer to all of those questions was 'yes' but he had been startled into silence. The boy shifted uneasily, turning things over in his mind. "Uh… Well…" The glare he was receiving was bordering on dangerous.

"Answer, Yasuo-kun!"

"Y-yes, I-I've thought through it but-"

"Exactly! And I know you have. Any good Shinobi would have done that in the beginning. However-!" The sensei stood, pushing out his chair. "However!" he repeated for dramatic effect. "Shinobi _also_ know well the art of deceit. If you show even the slightest deviation from a guise you create, you risk death. Therefore, is it not possible that I, being trained in genjutsu and knowing well the minds of others, have devised a personality fool-proof enough to beguile anyone I come across?"

"Ah…" His hands started to nervously fiddle under the table. Yasuo resorted to Startled Academy Student Response #1, "Maybe?"

"I'm afraid you've failed again." He pointed at the boy. "'Maybe' is _not_ an answer. However, the correct response is 'yes'. It _is_ entirely possible." Isamu straightened his kimono before his hands slipped around to his back. The large bow tied around him started to rustle. "Is it possible to trick fellow Jounin, Yasuo-kun?"

"Yes."

"Good. I knew you were intelligent." Yasuo's eyes widened as Isamu's bow fell to the ground. The man, for what reason only the gods would know, was currently undoing his kimono. "How does one tell when a man is lying and when he is not when he cannot see any visible signs nor hear verbal cues?"

"Uh…" The boy was currently distracted by his sensei's actions.

"Advanced interrogation techniques!" he proclaimed, pausing in undressing to place a finger in the air. "Certain genjutsu, perhaps. And genjutsu it is! Or, perhaps, it seems as such." Isamu stuffed a hand in one of his sleeves, apparently searching for something. "You read their eyes. You read the environment _around _them and how it reacts to their presence. And, dearest Yasuo-kun," his voice lowered, "you must read the people they associate with." He withdrew a small comb carved in the shape of a wing. "You must learn to read before I teach you what _I_ know."

"…Ok?"

Isamu pointed at him; Yasuo hadn't noticed before, but the man had painted his fingernails crimson red. "And now, I ask you again; is all of this a front?"

Yasuo fidgeted, wilting under the accusatory finger. "Probably?"

He heard tsking in response. "Yes or no, Yasuo-kun."

Yasuo's brows furrowed and his umber eyes lifted to stare at Isamu. He determined the safest answer was, "Yes."

The kimono rolled off of Isamu's shoulders and landed around his feet in a heap of fabric. Yasuo flinched and looked away. Cautiously, he opened one eye to look over, and found, to his shock and relief, that Isamu wore a shinobi uniform without the vest. "_Perhaps_," Isamu began, "you've found an answer. I _seem_ like a normal shinobi now, do I not?" The delighted glint was gone from Isamu's beautiful eyes. His face was sterner, harsher in expression.

Yasuo blinked, slowly perking up straight like a curious puppy. It was still Isamu standing before him, but it most certainly wasn't the Isamu that _he_ knew. "Awesome," he smiled for the first time as he began to realize the point of Isamu's random yet bold lecture. The art of disguise and deception through acting. Now _this_ was something that Yasuo felt he could accomplish with a bit of practice.

Isamu marched over, glaring down at him. "Yasuo-kun…" The corners of Isamu's mouth twitched upward into a rather scary, sardonic half-grin. "What if _this _personality is the one under which I hide, and the lunatic sensei you know is actually _me_ in my entirety?"

The boy simply shook his head slowly, unable to decipher the façade.

"And that, student, is your first assignment. You must read me." For the second time during their tea, Isamu paused. "No, wait, I suppose that would be too difficult. Ah, but then…" His face lit up as he collected his kimono, reverting back to his usual self as he tied it on. "I think a greater challenge would be to observe the minds of those who are hidden from themselves."

Yasuo's temporary relief suddenly vanished. "Hidden from themselves?" The boy instinctively knew that this assignment was going in a direction he would dread.

"Yes." The man grinned. "We'll start with Matsuhara-kun."

---

"'We'll start with Matsuhara-kun'." Yasuo's voice was nasal and mocking. He tilted his head in an irritating way -very similar to Isamu's style. The boy stared down at his copy of Icha Icha Paradise, turning the page slowly. "Matsuhara-san?" he ranted to himself. "Why did it _have_ to be _him_ of all the people on this planet?"

Wind brushed through the trees, dancing on an afternoon sunlight. The sound of chirping birds and the occasional 'pruk' of a raven was calming to Yasuo, for he truly admired the freedom birds expressed. Still, the boy stubbornly held his irritation. Isamu had absolutely refused to associate with Yasuo until he could bring him some decent information on his target. Yasuo had done information gathering before, that was for sure. Primarily, it had been for some missions and personal business, but it hadn't been information on a specific person. Yasuo's genre of gathering was closer to events, timelines, locations of secret items.

Genjutsu was all about deception, and where he perfectly understood this, it still sucked. The boy let out a long, depressed sigh, turning another page. He'd taken to sitting at the Hero Stone today. No one ever came there unless they were seeking to get away from the busy streets of Konoha. Yasuo wondered what Iruka-sensei would say about his procrastination. The boy shifted, laying down on the fresh grass and holding the book up in front of him.

The boy's ears pricked as the sound of soft humming carried with the wind. The tune was sweet, complemented by a chorus of a chirping flock that passed overhead. A familiar presence entered into the clearing. Apparently, Iruka had another day off, and he had decided to show up _here_ of all places he could be. It was unusual for the sensei to come here, Yasuo knew that much, so the boy assumed he was looking for something or someone.

Yasuo closed his eyes in irritation, lowering the book to his chest. He took in a deep breath and then sat up, staring at the approaching sensei. He was _tired_ of _teachers_. They were loud and bossy and irritating and they gave you impossible assignments. The boy was flustered, but he couldn't help but smile at his favorite sensei. "Yo. Beat you to the spot, I guess." He folded Icha Icha Paradise shut and set it in his lap.

"Yasuo-kun!" Iruka returned the favor, offering him a congenial grin. Which, as was expected, faded as soon as the man caught sight of a familiar poppy-red book. "Yasuo-kun…"

"Mm?" The boy asked, casually slipping the small book into his back pouch. The motion oddly mimicked Kakashi's attempts to hide things from Iruka.

An eye twitched. "I don't think you've turned eighteen yet, have you?"

"Ah, well, actually I will be in two weeks…" That response had no affect on the bubbling irritation. "Actually," he tried to save himself, "A week and a half now, I'm counting down the time. Ten days!" He stood up slowly, brushing grass off of his Chuunin uniform. "You know, I think I'll head back to-"

"Hashimoto Yasuo! You can wait a few _days_ to corrupt yourself! How did you get that?! Makoto-san would have-"

"Isamu-san! It was _all him!_ I _swear!_" He stepped back defensively. "Come on, Iruka-sensei, it's getting really good. You can't take it away from me! It's- It's- you just don't _do_ that to Icha Icha Paradise."

Yasuo's behavior was very nearly beginning to bother him. The fact that he acted so similar to Kakashi might have attributed to it. It was settled, the boy had been spending too much time with the Jounin. "But you're still reading it!" Iruka snapped. "And yes, I _have_ taken it away from someone and I _will_ do it again."

"You can't! I'll never let it go." He shook his head quickly. "Nuh uh. I'm too far into it at this point."

A polite smile returned to Iruka's face. "Sorry, Yasuo-kun." Iruka's image blurred.

The boy jumped forward as a hand swiped for his belt pouch. He turned around quickly, finding no one there. A hand plunged into the pouch, snagged the book, and quickly retreated. Yasuo whirled around, staring Iruka face to face. He tried to snatch it, but the older Chuunin jerked his hand away. "Hey! Come on, Iruka-senseiiii! Gimme!"

"No. This is confiscated material." Iruka shook his head. "I'll return it on your birthday."

"Come on, please? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

"No." The man repeated, pocketing the vile book in his own pouch. "You could read actual literature, Yasuo-kun. It wouldn't kill you." He held up a hand to fend off the inevitable response of 'yes it will' that always followed.

Yasuo's face suddenly set with determination. He raised his hand as well. "That _is_ literature," he claimed.

"It's _porn!_" Iruka countered, whirling around. "Goodbye, Yasuo-kun. I need to find someone."

And oddly, Iruka could see out of the corner of his eye that Yasuo had turned at the same time as him. The Chuunin Sensei was remotely disturbed by the sudden rise in chakara. The boy formed quick seals and both paused in anticipation. Iruka made to leave, but his feet were suddenly, firmly glued to the ground. He tried to lift his hands, but he was paralyzed by his disobedient body.

It had been the first time Yasuo made an attempt to perform the Mirror Mirror Jutsu on anyone other than Isamu-sensei. He couldn't help but feel guilt and mischievous excitement at the same time. Something was different about this execution of the genjutsu. Instead of the stern, pushing against his force, he had felt it easily click. "Did I get you?" Yasuo asked cautiously, almost afraid to see what he'd done.

Both turned around simultaneously, slow and shaky at first, but the former student quickly gained confidence when he saw Iruka's shocked and irritated expression. The boy twitched his hand, raising his arm in the air. Iruka followed as though he were a puppet. "I did it…" Yasuo's eyes widened. "I actually did it! Mirror Mirror Jutsu is _mine!_" He laughed triumphantly and clenched his hands in the air. Birds squawked from the trees as if they were laughing with him. It only aided in Yasuo's pride.

"Now, Iruka-sensei!" His attention snapped back to the teacher. He could already feel his maneuver wavering in strength. "I want my book back." He reached backwards, feigning a grabbing motion near his pocket, and then held his empty hand in front of him. Iruka had the book in plain sight. Yasuo made a tossing motion, and his former sensei watched in horror as the book flew from his grasp. The boy caught, pocketed, and turned quickly, dashing off as fast as he could. The jutsu quickly dissipated on its own will.

Iruka's shout reverberated throughout all of Konoha's forest. "Hirsoshi Yasuo-kun!"

Naturally, the younger Chuunin did not return.

Iruka was left alone in the clearing feeling slightly violated. He understood full well that he was the first victim of Yasuo's new jutsu. Iruka should have felt proud of his student, learning a complicated genjutsu move within days, possibly a week. However, it only served to make him feel used. He'd have to confront Isamu about it. Oh, he'd bring up the subject of the 'sensei' buying Yasuo pornographic material, but he couldn't help but acknowledge that a small part of him wanted to know more about what Yasuo was learning. If only for the sake of knowledge. It was utterly-

_Prrrrruuuukk._

He froze.

_Prrruuuukk._ Rustling in the trees above him signified the approach of the avian species. They were hopping forward through the branches, edging ever closer…

Very slowly, Iruka glanced toward the source of the noise, spying an enormous, fat, beady-eyed raven perched on a branch in a tree to his right. It spread its wings and immediately leapt into the air, circling over head before landing on the slick marble Hero Stone. Its head tilted as though it were expecting something.

Adrenaline surged through Iruka's veins and his heart rate skyrocketed. He quickly turned around and walked away.

_Prrruuuukk._

He flinched. Iruka struggled to keep himself at a steady, quick pace. His limbs were tense, his mind screamed at him to run, his head grew light with oxygen, but he remained collected.

_PRRRUUUK!_ The loud flapping of wings made him jump. The creature soared towards him. Iruka whirled around with wide eyes, chucking a shuriken at it. The bird dodged, suddenly folded back its wings, making a suicidal dive over his head. Iruka gasped, stumbling backwards and knocking into a tree. It smacked into the ground with a sickening crunch.

His hand clamped down on his chest, struggling to steady the pounding heart hidden behind his sternum. It hurt. Brown eyes locked on the dead bird before him. Feathers lay strewn about its body and its wings and neck had been contorted into odd positions by the powerful, deadly impact. A bone had been jammed through the skin of its neck and blood began to pool around the limp body.

None of its companions were coming in to avenge it. It seemed like it was alone for the most part, or at the very least, a loner in the flock. Iruka should have never come to the Hero Stone to try to find Kakashi. He would have turned back to the streets if he hadn't sensed Yasuo-kun's presence. Perhaps it was a good thing he showed up. If Yasuo had been left alone for much longer…if the boy had fallen asleep…then there was a chance that Iruka wouldn't have been the intended victim. Yasuo and Iruka were close; the message would have gotten across either way.

Cautiously, he shuffled over to the corpse, leaning over to examine it. Its lifeless eyes were staring at him with something close to accusation. Iruka gently tipped it over with a sandaled foot.

_"Falling."_

Iruka's foot snapped back and he squeaked. No, no he should leave it well alone. Let wild dogs play with the corpse, but he should not. Underbrush quivered when he passed through, and the carcass lie where it had fallen, ready to rot for whatever purpose its master commanded.

With the departure of human kind, a squirrel skittered out from its place in the shadows of a bush. Cruel talons swooped downward from a clear sky above, and raked its back. In an instant, the rodent's spine was snapped. The flacon screeched, beating its wings to lift to a higher draft in the air, feet clenching hold of its prey. Its head tilted as if to look down upon the fallen raven. With another thrust of wings, it was gone.


	23. The Birds

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twenty-Three: The Birds**_

Throughout his life as a child, Iruka had heard adults speak of work as being 'living hell', 'hell on earth', and 'the pit of hell'. He understood part of their plight; the long hours they complained about were akin to the same amount of time in spent school, and at his age, school had been its own layer of damnation. In his Academy days, Iruka didn't understand how anything could be worse than school, and when he'd taken a job at that same Academy years later, he still didn't relate with the 'work is pain' mentality.

Rather, he hadn't until now.

"Here." Another report was shoved at him, and he returned the favor, quickly exchanging scroll for scroll with the impatient Jounin.

Where the sudden influx in demands for Konoha ninja originated, no one could pinpoint. It seemed as though suddenly the world had been thrown off balance. Feudal lords were complaining about everything. Townsfolk were starting brawls, and territorial lords were enlisting these brutes as muscle against their opponents. Other problems were rapidly arising, which meant people were calling for ninja to settle things. The difficulty in this situation laid with who was hiring whom. Rival ninja from rival countries were being commissioned, meaning one ninja would be assigned to assassinate person A while another was sent by A to assassinate B, and then both would soon be caught in a life or death struggle against the other, leaving the mission on hiatus and the buyers angered. Angered buyers would then send for more ninja…

It really did feel like hell.

Iruka passed out another five scrolls, filed eight more reports, and finally slumped against his desk, pen in hand, paper sporting an illegible scrawl where the tip of the pen was slowly slipping in a random direction.

"Yo," a familiar voice hit Iruka's ears, forcing him to lift his gaze to see Kakashi staring down at him. The Jounin looked around the Missions Office with a skeptical eye. There were people everywhere, appearing and disappearing like frantic roaches. "What is going on here?" He slid a mission report across the desk to Iruka. It was short and scribbled as if he'd forced himself to do it five seconds before entering the room, or possibly AS he entered the room. Kakashi, after much pleading from Iruka, had been taking a few lower level missions to help clear up a bit of the work load. He would have done more, but the Jounin had to stay within Konoha because Team Seven still needed supervision. "I'll take another one if you need it."

"I've gotten rid of my last mission within Konoha. You can check with Harumi-chan or Sanso-san."

"No, I'll let them handle it." Kakashi shook his head, pocketing his hands. Someone bumped into the Jounin as they darted past, papers flying in the air. Kakashi glanced over his shoulder, but the unfortunate soul was quickly lost in the hectic crowd. "Hey," his attention slid smoothly back to Iruka. "Step outside with me. I need to know what's happening."

---

"It seems that, for the last two weeks, all of the territories in fire country and rock country have been suffering from internal tensions that we've apparently overlooked. Just last night, a brawl was started in a Rock village bar. Some visiting citizens were hurt, and it seems that that was enough for a few local lords to act and obviously…" Iruka sighed, forehead in his hands. "We have to deal with their problems."

Kakashi lifted a hand to scratch the back of his head. "Mm, I see." He folded his arms across his chest, looking down at Iruka as he thought over the situation. A brush of dry air ran between the two of them, causing branches to sway in the nearby trees. "How thin are we spread? Can't we push some of this off to the other villages?"

The Chuunin fixed him with a very harassed look. "We _have_."

"It's that bad? Why didn't we know about the tension before hand? There was literally no one requesting our service not so long ago, and suddenly this? I find it hard to believe that Konoha would have been left out of the ring of chaos and not have a clue."

"I believe the Harogami brothers were involved." Iruka shifted uneasily. "A few of the messengers that came in complained about the local birds. And those that came from Rock complained about hostile avian activity there as well."

Concern fluttered through Kakashi's expression. "They're wearing out our forces, Iruka. If it keeps up at this rate, we eventually won't have anyone here except for the teachers, stationed forces, and the tired or injured."

"There's not much we can do about it." The Chuunin shut his eyes tightly, throwing his head back. "We have to take the missions…. I don't want to even imagine what would politically happen if we started to refuse the commissions."

"The Kuro brothers will be coming back soon," Kakashi muttered dangerously.

"I'm aware of that…" Iruka glanced at the Jounin. "Honestly, we can only wait until _they_ choose to strike."

Kakashi shook his head, placing a finger in the air. "Not if I find them first."

"Kakashi, please... If you try to kill them, it's likely they're going to use some cheap tactic, and it's probably going to involve someone completely innocent." He raised a brow. "We both know Shinobi are capable of killing _anyone_ if they have to."

Kakashi gritted his teeth, remembering the little 'meeting' he had had with the Kuro brothers before their disappearance. They had made it very clear to him that that innocent person would be Iruka. "Iruka…" The Jounin's grey eye was suddenly trained on the man in question. "Have you heard anything from the birds lately?"

"No." He watched a leaf float lazily downward.

The Jounin gave an exasperated sigh. "Why are you lying to me about this?"

"I'm not."

"That's a lie."

Iruka glared at Kakashi, determined to win this ocular spar with the man. When the Academy sensei realized defeat was imminent, he turned towards the entrance to the Missions building. "I've been out long enough."

A hand firmly grasped Iruka's elbow and jerked him back. "Iruka, what did it say to you?"

"I didn't hear anything."

"Iruka," Kakashi warned softly, looking him right in the eye. "The birds are talking to you. As insane as it sounds, they _are_, and to ignore it would be a fool's option."

"The birds are not talking to me, Kakashi."

"Iruka, you're going to be _used_ again if you don't stop _lying_ to yourself."

The Chuunin grimaced, looking away from Kakashi. "Falling," he muttered at last.

"Falling? Just 'falling'?"

"Yes! Falling! The damn thing said 'falling'!"

Kakashi's hand fell away from Iruka, irritated with the news of another riddle to decipher. "Ok." They'd find out the real meaning soon enough.

"Excuse me, Kakashi, I need to get back." The Chuunin turned tail and vanished inside.

---

"And again, I must excuse myself as I have work to do," Tekki grumbled. The medical nin held his clipboard in front of him as though it would act as a Shinobi repelling shield. With his free hand, he pointed a long, sharp syringe at Yasuo.

"Oh, come on," the rejected boy stepped to the side allowing Tekki and the needle passage around him. He tailed afterward down the hospital hallway, ignoring the irritated glances from the passing nurses. "Need help? I'll help out. You're missing two employees, you can't tell me that you don't-"

The white clad back tensed as the man froze in mid step. "We do not have a lack of employees," he ground out. "We are staffed enough to do our jobs, now, if you're intent on staying, might I suggest jumping out a window, hitting yourself with a stick, or cutting yourself with a kunai."

"They'd send me to a ward if I did that." After saying so, the young ninja realized that that was probably the point of Tekki's comment. Yasuo sighed, relentlessly following him. Perhaps if he remained silent long enough, Tekki would start talking on his own. God, he hated Isamu's assignments.

"I detest ninja," Tekki muttered sourly. He would just disregard his own occupational status. The man spun around on his heels, glaring through golden eyes at his stalker. "What. Do. You. WANT!"

Yasuo flinched and recoiled slightly, and blurted out a random question. "Is Isamu-sensei really your cousin?" This might have been a mistake to ask; he quickly covered. "I mean, you've got the same eyes and all, but I swear your temperaments are so different… and body structure and everything, but…"

The med nin's dark brows lowered, his golden eyes darkening significantly. "We sure as hell have different body structures." Tekki's grip tightened on the syringe. After a stiff moment of contemplation, the med nin whirled and started to stalk off down the hallway. "Yes, we're related, however unfortunate it is."

"Oh." Yasuo scampered after Tekki. Ahead of him, the man jerked open a storage room door and quickly began to busy himself by savagely ripping open boxes. Yasuo followed, shutting the door with a soft click behind him. There were three other employees in the large room as well, organizing a few items. They all stared at him, then glanced away. Yasuo's voice lowered so they couldn't hear his questions. "Did you come from Bird Country as well?"

"NO," Tekki snarled, attacking a box of gauzes. This violent response silenced Yasuo. The man ripped into three more containers before letting loose an irritated sigh. He summoned the three employees in the room and gave them a strict order to take the opened boxes to their respective locations. Matsuhara Tekki yanked out another box from the shelves and noisily dropped it on the ground. He was looking it over with a critical eye when Yasuo spoke again.

"Isamu-sensei is practically immune to genjutsu, isn't he?" It was a question that was nagging at Yasuo for a while now. Ever since he so easily used the Mirror Mirror Jutsu on Iruka, he had been suspicious of Isamu's abilities.

"Kazahaya is _completely_ immune to genjutsu," Tekki corrected with a scowl. The ninja kept his critical gaze on the box in front of him. It had a dent in one side, and that further pissed him off.

"Completely?" Here Yasuo was struggling to execute the technique on Isamu, and the sensei hadn't even bothered to mention that it wouldn't affect him. Then again, now that he thought about it, it was probably something like strength training. You could try to push a house, and never succeed, but when you step down a level and push a rock, you'll excel. "How is that possible? I've never heard of anything like that."

Dent and Chuunin both bothered Tekki immensely, but he chose to focus on the imperfections of the cardboard instead. "It would seem you're deaf too. I'll give you a slip to get that looked at." After the persisting silence, one during which Yasuo's insistent attention began smothering him, he finally answered with a gruff, "That's nothing you need to know."

"Are you immune to genjutsu as well?" The boy quipped.

"Hell no." Tekki grunted, tossing the box away. He hastily scribbled something on his clipboard, reaching out to swipe the nearest object within range -a carton of bandages. "So what is it? You came here to interrogate me about Kazahaya?"

Yasuo blinked, suddenly realizing how off track he had become. In truth, he was supposed to be prying information about Tekki, not his sensei. Isamu knew he would be distracted by his curiosity. "That bastard, he did it on purpose…" Yasuo muttered aloud.

Hawk eyes suddenly bore into him. "What has he been teaching you?"

This question caught Yasuo off guard, and he shifted uneasily. It was time to go with Shocked Academy Student Response #2. "Nothing…"

"What the hell is that idiot doing?" Tekki pointed at him. "Why are you here?"

Think fast. "Well, I came here to visit Arina-chan, but she's sleeping right now. She's got a bad cough."

Tekki didn't believe it. Any of it. Granted, an Arina had been admitted during the early morning shift, but if Yasuo was involved with Isamu in whatever way, this trip had more than a sick friend behind it. "Then why don't you wait by her bedside?"

"Because it'd scare her. She's very jumpy. I'll just check back in a half hour or so."

"Go eat in the cafeteria."

"Not hungry."

"Go feed the birds."

"There's a sign outside that says-"

"When the _hell_ have shinobi ever paid attention to a sign!"

This was a good question. Then, Yasuo came up with a good answer. "When it's convenient to do so."

"Then go feed the squirrels!"

"Bad experience when I was younger. Wont go near the rodents."

"More reason to do it." Tekki jabbed his finger at the boy.

"I don't think so." Yasuo grinned at the med nin.

The wrath of Tekki slowly boiled. "The Shinobi now days don't seem to do much of that."

"I'm sure they think plenty," Yasuo countered defensively. "They just don't show it." The boy's brown eyes switched to the box in Tekki's hand. He pointed. "You squished it."

The man's eyes held a near homicidal gleam. "I think perhaps I'll just have to use the contents now."

"Bandages?" Yasuo blinked. "But no one here needs bandages."

"True." Tekki's fingers slowly pried open the top flap.

The boy stared and something clicked. "Oh…" He scratched at the back of his neck and smiled nervously. "Haha…"

"Ha ha. Ha ha," Tekki said.

Had to shift the topic. "Ah…." Yasuo had never been good at manipulating personal information out of people. He really didn't have much of a need for it before now. In the Academy, the other children simply followed him, and that was it. Isamu's point had gotten across; charisma only got you so far.

The med nin was gesturing to the door with his free hand. "Now. Go feed the birds or I'll set up a room for you next to your friend's."

Yasuo stared at Tekki, milling over the situation. His look had grown a bit more serious as he thought on it. "You know," he finally began, "You look a bit like a bird yourself."

This granted him a glare and a dangerous mutter, "So I've been told…." The ninja seemed to relent with this comment, returning his attention to the bandages. "I suppose it's the eyes, correct?"

"Yeah," Yasuo nodded. "It's an unusual eye color, gold-" and suddenly, he felt some pieces slide together. Yasuo gained an enlightened expression that caused the med ninja to stare suspiciously. "You don't have kekki genkai or doujutsu, do you?"

Tekki stood, gently placing the open box on a shelf. When he spoke, his tone was disturbingly subdued. "Yes."

"Wow." Yasuo felt proud of himself. "What's it do? If you don't mind me asking, that is." Now that he was on to something, he had to phrase his words very carefully.

"The kekki genkai of my family does many things." Tekki's head tilted forward slightly, eyes narrowing. "It's the mark of devils…"

"Mark of devils? That's a pretty harsh thing to say…"

"Not in truth. To carry this blood is a burden, not a gift." A fierce golden eye was turned on him, blazing with some nondescript light. "I have never used mine nor will I ever do so. Pray to the gods you don't encounter it, Yasuo-kun."

Somehow, the use of his name made Yasuo's skin crawl, but the uneasy feeling did not curb his excitement or curiosity. "But what makes it so terrible?"

"That is something you don't need to know. And if you go inquiring to Isamu, if he says anything about it, he has forsaken his clan." Tekki looked away sharply, though Yasuo could see the grim look on his face. "Forget about it."

The boy nodded shortly, discovering that he might have stumbled upon a bit of information Tekki never meant to divulge. Yasuo wanted to know more, but he knew better than to press Tekki further. "Right…" He nervously slipped off the chair. "Ah, I'm going to…go check on Arina-chan now…"

"Next time I see your sorry ass it'd better be when you're bleeding profusely and missing limbs. Got that?"

"Ah, y-yes sir!" Yasuo disappeared behind the door.

---

Yasuo waved at the nurses at the front desk as he turned to walk out the front doors of the hospital. He had, indeed, stopped to say hello to Arina, in the event that Tekki became even more suspicious and felt so inclined to check up on his alibi. The Chuunin was feeling good about himself. He'd taken a big step -being able to put some pieces together and figure out that Tekki, and consequently his own sensei, had a bloodline limit. He wondered what it was; the curiosity was killing him.

The glass doors shut behind him and he ambled forward at his own casual pace. The day was fresh and clean. A blue, nearly cloudless sky paralleled shadow splotched land, a cool breeze pushed the atmosphere, and the grass was lively.

The afternoon was pregnant with the chatter of song birds. Flashes of bright feathers drew Yasuo's attention to a patch of carefully placed trees that lined the wide path. The avians flipped, dived, pecked at, and rested on the branches. Below them, apparently ignorant of the massive flock above, a man leaned against the smooth trunk, eyes closed. His white hair flashed in the brilliance of the young sun above, and dappled light danced over pale skin. He was clad in white mesh and white pants, much of his creamy flesh left visible. Thin blue lips were curled in a serene smile.

As Yasuo came closer and began to pass by completely, the stranger's eyes flickered open. Molten gold gleamed.

Yasuo stopped dead in his tracks, and his senses fine tuned. He had suddenly, instinctively become very alert, but he couldn't quite place why. He looked up to the birds flying over his head. They chirped merrily, bouncing and flying across the path in the same manner birds always did. He pocketed his hands, listening closely to the brush of wind through the tree tops. There was nothing.

The boy turned slightly, looking back to the white haired man still sitting in place at the base of the tree. Yasuo could only see half of the man's back, since the tree obscured most of the view. As a result, the boy found himself backtracking a few yards, and he stopped, starring at the white person before him. His brown eyes locked with frighteningly familiar golden. It wasn't a harsh or competitive stare on either side. It was just observational, potentially curious. The boy blinked.

"Good afternoon." The white-haired man brushed a slip of bangs out of his face to see Yasuo clearly. The voice was soft and pleasant. "Is something wrong?"

"Ah…" Yasuo's mouth remained open as his mind quickly set things in order. Finally, he shook his head. "Oh, no, sorry for staring I just…" His ears pricked up and the young ninja's attention flickered to the flock of birds above. It wasn't a noise he'd heard; it was the lack of noise. Their chirping was muted, and a few were watching him.

The man, perpetually unaware of this, laughed. "Aren't used to seeing someone like myself?" His eyelids lowered halfway over the golden gleam. "Odd even in a village full of Shinobi." He carved a smile with his lips and he looked up at the birds with Yasuo. "They're beautiful aren't they?"

"Oh yes," this comment was successful in lowering Yasuo's unexplained defensiveness. Common ground tended to do that. "I love watching birds fly." Yasuo smiled at the man, relieved that his weary moment had passed. "I'm sorry if I disturbed you, I'll just be going now."

"You didn't disturb me. As it is, I myself have business at the hospital." He stood, brushing at pieces of grass and the occasional feather. "Perhaps we will watch the birds together sometime, ne?"

The boy laughed and nodded. "Yeah, that'd be nice." His voice was friendly, "Perhaps I will see you again sometime soon. We can watch the birds then." Meaningful gazes locked for an instant more, and the boy broke it. Yasuo's weight shifted on his feet as he continued in his original direction.

---

"Come on, Iruka, you should be _thanking_ me for dragging you away from the Missions Office." Kakashi's lazy voice made the sensei twitch. How was it that in this time of distress and urgency, the Jounin always seemed to hold his drawl? "They can handle it. Just a little walk, maybe to the Hero Stone and back. You're working too much."

"Kakashi," Iruka muttered, trudging behind the silver-haired man, "your definition of 'working too much' doesn't constitute 'too much'." The Chuunin was trying to keep his irritation alive, but to his dismay and near relief, it was dwindling into mere indifference.

"I work plenty," Kakashi defended. The sun was strong in the sky above them, signifying four in the afternoon. It had taken an entire half hour of pestering before Iruka had given up and left the busy Missions Office for fresh air. "It's only a fifteen minute break. I'll have to teach you how to relax more."

Unfortunately, the change of scenery did nothing for Iruka's current temperament, and the Chuunin began to rant about Kakashi's inability to behave seriously. The Chuunin passed in front of him, still muttering lowly.

They crossed over the familiar, short bridge and entered the lightly wooded area. Their one-sided conversation continued as they walked towards the Hero Stone Monument. Kakashi had taken to keeping an eye on the sky and trees above him, searching for any suspicious activity. However, it wasn't until they reached the actual clearing when both froze in their tracks. Iruka's mouth snapped shut, and he tensed up at the sight before him.

Yasuo was crouching down near the monument with a slice of bread in his hands. The young ninja tore off a small piece of the food, and tossed it forward a few feet. Three black birds hopped towards it and squabbled over the offering before one of them nabbed it up. A fourth black feathered creature was perched on Yasuo's knee, watching silently. The boy pulled off a larger piece of bread and held it for the bird to take. The raven's head turned and it prukked before nabbing it from between his fingers. Yasuo laughed.

Iruka twitched, stepping forward into the clearing. "Hello, Yasuo-kun…"

The boy and the birds perked up. All eyes turned in his direction. "Oh! G' afternoon, Iruka-sensei. I was just playing with these guys." He held up the bread as if to illustrate. "You want to feed them with me? This one here is really nice." He fed a small piece of bread to the raven on his knee. "It's my favorite."

Kakashi walked over and stared down at the three birds that stood a short distance from Yasuo. He kicked at them and they hopped out of range of the swinging foot. The three fluttered and took off into the trees with loud, irritated caws.

"Hey!" the boy snapped. "What'd you do that for?"

"Birds are vectors of disease," Kakashi muttered, pointing at the bird on Yasuo's knee. "Scram."

The bird leapt into the air and began circling over head. Yasuo's face fell into a cross frown. "They aren't diseased…"

Fluttering behind Iruka made him twitch as he glanced upwards. One of the black birds attempted to land on his head, but the man waved his hand in the air, sending it squawking away in pain. The Academy sensei abruptly looked to Yasuo and sent him an unreadable look. "You should be careful, Yasuo-kun. Kakashi-san's right, they're no good."

The defeated bird fluttered over to Yasuo and perched on the boy's head instead. "I'm not going to get sick from them," Yasuo protested. "They're just birds, what harm can they do?" He stood up and brushed crumbs and grass of his pants. The bird hopped around so that it didn't loose balance. "Besides, I like them."

With that comment, the creature pointedly stared at Kakashi. _"Suzume, suzume-"_

The bird was suddenly knocked off of Yasuo's head, kunai lodged deep in its chest cavity. Shouting then whirling, Yasuo stared blankly at the carcass. "Kakashi-san! That's so terrible!" He ran over to the bird's body and reached for it.

"Don't touch it," Kakashi demanded. "Yasuo-kun, you are not to be playing with birds any more, understood?"

"Why not!" he snapped back.

The Jounin simply glared, and the boy was immediately wrestled into defeat.

_"We'll take the scarecrow's toy away."_ The remainder of the flock immediately vacated, loose feathers falling. Iruka hadn't heard any of it this time, but his face held fear and anger. Most of it was directed at the vanishing birds, but when they were gone, he gave Yasuo a stern look of warning. "They're not just birds, Yasuo-kun."

Yasuo looked up from his fallen, feathered friend. At the very least, he wanted to pluck the kunai from its body, but he feared Kakashi's wrath. The boy's face portrayed confusion and a little hurt. "Not just birds? Iruka-sensei, what are you talking about? Of course they're birds. They fly and they eat bread and sing songs. That's it."

Iruka's silence gave him nothing; the anxiety on his face, however, spoke volumes.

Yasuo's eyes widened only a fraction as Iruka's expression sowed the seed of fear. "What are they…?" He stood slowly, glancing down at the bird once before looking back.

"Minions," Kakashi answered sternly. "Yasuo-kun, have you been following the events involving the missing medical nins?"

Yasuo nodded slowly. "Yeah. Identical twins. They're the ones who killed Kozue Amaya from Takigakure, along with several ANBU." He noticed Iruka's brows furrow at the mention of her name. "The brothers were associated with Kekemoro Suien, the supposed merchant." The boy grew a bit more uneasy. "Why? What does that have to do with the birds?"

Iruka answered, "Those twins have been controlling Konoha's avian population."

Yasuo blinked, eyes landing on Iruka. "What?"

Kakashi pointed to the dead bird. "They're used as spies."

"That's ridiculous." Yasuo shook his head, stepping away from the dead bird on the ground. The young Chuunin stared at the creature, gaze rolling over its sharp talons, across the soft, oily feathers, and then to golden eyes. The denial slowly gave way to alarm. His heart rate accelerated and his face blanched. Both older shinobi stared at him questioningly. "The…" Golden eyes. "The missing nins, Harogami Kuro and Harogami Kuro, right?"

"Yes." Iruka nodded gravely, concern tainting his words. "What's wrong, Yasuo-kun?"

Yasuo's brows furrowed and he looked away from the bird, shaking his head once before looking back. The avian's golden eyes were blank, devoid of all life. "Do they have…" The man he had met at the hospital had blended in with the flock of birds so perfectly, as if he belonged with them. "Do they have white hair and… golden eyes?"

"Both of them."

Yasuo bit his bottom lip nervously. "I saw one," he whispered. "He was by the hospital. Said he had business there."

Iruka, for the first time in Yasuo's memory, stunned him by cursing aloud. "SHIT! No!"

The boy's body had tensed with the urgency of his words. "This is speculation on my part, but I have good reason to believe they have Kekki Genkai."

"What makes you say that?" Kakashi asked.

"The eyes." The boy said slowly. "I was speaking with Tekki-san earlier about it, and I found out about their bloodline limit. Matsuhara Tekki and Kazahaya Isamu have golden eyes, part of their blood limit. The Harogami brothers share the exact same trait. And I don't mean just coincidentally, they're _exactly_ alike, there's no doubt about it. However, I couldn't find out what the limit was capable of."

"…Tekki related to the Kuro brothers…?" It…was possible but it was so absurd he couldn't keep the skepticism out of his voice.

Yasuo nodded. "Distantly, but _absolutely_ possible. Isamu-sensei's father got around a lot, as Isamu likes to put it. He's had plenty of lovers on his travels from Bird Country. Practically left a trail behind him."

The fact that all four of them could possibly be connected through genetics made Iruka inwardly flinch. "Kuro and Kuro are linked with Tekki and Isamu." He turned to Kakashi. "They were at the hospital with business. Kakashi, do you think Tekki-san-"

"Yes." Kakashi's image blurred and leaves rustled as the Jounin dashed towards the hospital.

---

"I met the nicest young man," Kuro commented absently, swinging his legs back and forth as the gurney screeched forward. Tekki grunted, turning his face away from his unwanted passenger. The soft whisper of his cousin came from in front of him, but he could feel Kuro's breath on the back of his neck. "I would like to watch the birds with him before we make our move, Kuro-kun."

The second Harogami sibling strolled along side them. "Perhaps some other time, Kuro-kun."

Tekki shot both of them glares. "Look you two. I'm trying to work. What the hell are you doing here?"

"We wanted to visit you, cousin."

"Oh, yes. And did I tell you? He likes birds." Kuro tilted his head to the side, eyes glazed over. "I could tell; there was real appreciation there. Not the polite-"

"Enough about the damn birds!" The gurney rolled forward as Tekki let go. The seated Kuro laughed loudly, and flung his arms outward as if he were flying. He grinned back at them before the gurney crashed into the wall.

His younger brother sighed. "Tekki-san, perhaps we could speak in one of the storage rooms? Why not your office? I don't believe your patients are…safe from Kuro-kun. He's a little too energetic today."

"I can see that." Tekki grumbled. "Fine. You know where it is. You're aware that your presence has most likely been detected by now?"

"ANBU isn't a problem." Kuro flashed him an eerie grin. "And Kuro and I, we've been practicing."

Both twins retreated, Tekki glowering at their backs as he moved to set the gurney straight, turning to wheel it into an unoccupied room before rejoining his relatives. Kuro, who was standing by the door inside his organized office, shut it after Tekki, locking it quietly. "How have things been here, Matsuhara-kun?"

"Fine," Tekki grunted.

"Should be. Sensei would be displeased if it wasn't."

The elder Kuro glanced up at his brother's darkening tone. "Nii-san's been getting cranky lately," he explained.

Both men ignored him. "What are you doing here, Kuro?"

"We've gathered the necessary powers," the younger twin returned. "And sensei was worried you were being disloyal."

"I've been doing my part," Tekki retorted stiffly. He stepped away toward his desk, eyes trained on the discharge papers that still needed signing. Finally, he admitted, "The birds are getting out of my control."

"Because you're not tapping into-"

"And I don't plan on it." The med nin whirled, eyes glinting in the dimmed, controlled lighting. Kuro was meeting his glare with one of his own. It sent a cold shiver down the man's spine.

"Well what else have you done?" Kuro hissed, pointing a long, pale finger at Tekki. "You've dealt with the birds, you've infected shinobi. That's all? You could do more."

"I've spread a link. And what I've done with those hell fowl should be good enough for him. If he doesn't fucking like it, tell him to come kill me himself. I'd rather not be murdered by family."

Older Kuro laughed gaily. "We're not here to kill you, Tekki-san. We just wanted to say hello."

"Bullshit." Tekki gestured to his door. "I'm doing what I was told. You've checked on me. You've already condemned me by showing up. Now go. Let me take care of these convalescents."

"It won't matter soon."

Their cousin stiffened, chin held high. "I took an oath. My patients' lives are above my own."

They shook their heads in unison. Older Kuro was now leaning against Tekki's wall, but that quickly changed as he leapt away from it, dancing in place excitedly. "We're going to have company!"

Tekki froze, and younger Kuro chuckled. The medical ninja bowed his head, silently moving around them, unlocking his door and stepping out. He grabbed his clipboard off the nail in the wall and went to check on patient 203. At least for the remainder of his freedom, he could take care of his patients. To hell if ANBU would allow him to continue his work after this….

"Do you think they'll take Tekki-san?" Kuro inquired, watching the man vanish.

"If they've found out he's involved. That's likely."

"Should we kill him?"

"No. We don't kill family."

They resigned themselves to wait.

---

Upon ANBU's arrival, the hospital had been set into lockdown mode. All access to the patient hallways was cut off, all employees were herded into the front lobby, and all exits were blocked by Konoha shinobi. Kakashi and the four ANBU members wasted no time in locating Matsuhara Tekki. The traitorous medical ninja surrendered to them without a fight and was escorted to a holding area outside of the hospital.

The five silently dashed up the stairs to the second level of the hospital with the grace and agility of cats. Once there, they split to cover more ground. The radio buzzed in Kakashi's ear as each elite shinobi cleared a room and reported it to the team. Kakashi had started down a connecting hallway and began to check storage rooms. Each one was clear. Not even chakara traces could be found. The Jounin slipped silently around another corner of the wing, and he froze, eyes landing upon a door. It was the entrance to Matsuhara Tekki's office. He lifted a hand to his head set, issuing a short command. In an instant, the ANBU team had reported, all sensing the Harogami Brothers' unhampered chakara. The brothers apparently wanted to be found.

The lead ANBU stepped forward, standing before the office door. His hand lifted to hold them in place as he assessed the situation, quickly plotting out all possible results of an action. His wrist turned.

The locked door burst open and they swarmed in, immediately spotting the brothers sitting on the desktop with twisted grins on their faces. Kunai whizzed towards them, striking with absolute precision.

The twins disappeared in a poof of smoke, leaving in their place two bird carcasses trussed up in rusted wire. Kakashi stepped forward, kunai instinctively held at the ready. On each bird was pinned a folded note with a caricature of the brothers sticking their tongues out. Kakashi plucked the paper from each one and opened it slowly. "'Wish we were here'," he read aloud. He let the note flutter to the ground.

ANBU entered the room further, scanning over it quickly. "Here," one of the shinobi pulled out the desk chair. They found a third bird dressed up with a bloodied hitae-ate, another note declaring 'Too slow'.

Kakashi gritted his teeth, keeping his frustration well masked. The brothers had already killed. "Two of you scan all exits. Find out who's missing from their post." They nodded and dashed out the door. Kakashi pointed at the remaining two. "Let's check the rest of the rooms."

"Roger," both nodded and started ahead of him.

Kakashi made a last search of the room, finding no more clues from the Harogami brothers. The Jounin stepped into the hallway.

_SCREEEEEEEEEE-AA -crack shh- AAHH_

A desperate shout crackled loudly in Kakashi's headphone. He grabbed it, ripping it away from his head before it could damage his hearing. The volume flared, sputtered, and died. An explosion of chakara downstairs instantaneously attracted every searching Shinobi. They nearly leapt down the stairwell, dashing down the second floor hall, and through a secondary hallway door. They were immediately greeted with a storm of glass and feathers. Windows had been shattered by birds. Those that slammed into the glass were dead, littering the hall with their bodies. The rest were streaming into the hospital, attacking anything and anyone they came in contact with.

A bloodied ANBU member dived towards them, slamming the door shut behind him. Loud thudding reverberated throughout that hall as the merciless onslaught continued. "They came in with the Harogami brothers-" he inhaled sharply hand clenching over his chest. The shinobi could hardly hear his shouts over the screeching and slamming of birds. "No, no, I mean, when I tried to apprehend them these birds just burst in- Damn it! The brothers are gone! They escaped while the birds were coming in; and I don't know the state of our men outside."

Kakashi dashed to the window down the hallway and threw it open. His attention was immediately drawn towards a terrifyingly huge mass of black, flying through the air towards the hospital. It was a second wave of avian terrorists. When his attention lowered to the ground from the second floor, a lifeless, mutilated body stared back. "We've got one down! Hurry!" He leapt out the window, twisting once, landing perfectly. Four soft thuds behind him signified ANBU's descent.

A massive flock of birds was still flying through the broken windows just a few yards away. The fowl seemed unconcerned with the Shinobi gathered around the torn, bleeding corpse. At a glance to either side, they saw every outside shinobi had been slaughtered. Some of the birds suddenly shot upwards, venturing to higher windows. As the first scream hit their ears from the patient levels, ANBU members scattered.

Kakashi made move to follow, but a black as night shadow engulfed the area. He gazed upward as the sun was blocked by a swarm of birds so thick, it seemed not a mass of individuals, but a single, throbbing, inky monstrosity. The Jounin ducked to the ground as glass shattered, shards piercing air and clattering to the ground. Bird carcasses followed example, and above the cacophony of fluttering and screeching, was the screams of those trapped inside. Every entrance to the hospital was clogged with soaring creatures before Kakashi had a chance to react. He felt a pang of undying regret as he understood it was probably better that way.

The onslaught of the hospital continued for a total of two minutes. For the full one-hundred-twenty seconds, Kakashi was forced to stand by and watch helplessly. The first wave of birds began a retreat into the atmosphere, and it was quickly followed by a second and third wave of surviving fowl. Feathers fluttered downward, landing around him and sticking out of his silver hair. The sun shone again, and the world was left in heavy silence. Kakashi stood in place, arms limply to his sides, head tilted back in disbelief as he observe red the destruction. He swallowed hard, searching for the breath that was lost somewhere deep in his lungs. His grey eye shifted downward and he stared at the nearest ground floor window, knowing yet denying what lay beyond it. Finally, he stiffly stepped forward and hopped inside; the hopeless search for survivors began.


	24. Mother Bird, Your Chicks Have Gone

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twenty-Four: Mother Bird, Your Chicks Have Gone**_

After Kakashi had left Iruka and Yasuo in the woods, both ninja decided it would be wise to return to Iruka's apartment and lay low until Kakashi returned to them. It was ten o' clock at night by the time Yasuo opened his door to the Jounin's knocking, and the boy ushered him in. Both Chuunin took one glance at Kakashi's posture and immediately knew something terrible had happened.

Kakashi hadn't bothered to utter a simple 'Yo' before he wearily trudged past them and into the bathroom. The door clicked shut behind him and the sound of running water came from the shower. Iruka and Yasuo's anticipation grew thicker over the half an hour they waited for Kakashi to finally decide to show his face. It had been a long time for the Jounin, and it left the two other ninja to talk in hushed whispers, contemplating what could have possibly happened. However, despite their conjectures, neither of them was, in any way, expecting or prepared to hear the news.

The Jounin had taken a seat on Iruka's couch, remaining silent and staring at his hands deep in thought. Iruka had prepared tea, more to calm his own nerves than his companion's, and offered it to Kakashi. The man took it without protest. With that offering, Kakashi began to relay the events of the Konoha Hospital.

"-nin dogs and I managed to recover three patients and two staff members by the time reinforcements came…" the weary Jounin muttered, staring down at the cup gripped firmly in his hands. He shifted on the couch, letting his weight sink into it further. "But by that time, any other potential survivors had bled to death or suffocated under bodies. We lost all thirty-nine ninja other than myself."

Yasuo and Iruka sat in stunned silence, unable to fully grasp the devastation. They had taken two chairs from the kitchen and set them down in front of the couch. It was for the best; their knees would have given out had they been standing.

Kakashi continued. "I was part of clean up and recovery, and afterwards, the other Jounin and I had a meeting with the Hokage. The posted ninja teams are being reorganized and replaced immediately. A massive search is on, comprised of selected shinobi who weren't involved in the hospital work today. We've locked down the gates. No one enters and no one leaves until the entire town has been searched and it has been concluded that the Kuro brothers are captured, killed, or escaped from Konoha." Kakashi sighed, finally shifting to lift a hand to his head. A massive headache was starting to form in the front of his mind. "Also, we are temporarily refusing all missions from outside of Konoha." Iruka looked as though he was about to say something, but Kakashi cut him off. "I know the other villages will think we're weak, but as it is our forces are being spread too thin. Konoha will fall apart if we don't have the strength at home."

The boy beside Iruka was trembling from fear, nerves, and anger. His teeth clenched and he bowed his head further, trying to get a grip on his own feelings. Konoha had really lost that many ninja over the past few days? So much so that they had to refuse missions, risk -no- _accept_ the tension between the villages? And what about those at the hospital? What were they going to do? Finally, he spoke. "Kakashi-san… Arina-chan-?"

"I'm sorry…" Kakashi said softly, still staring down at his rippling reflection on the tea. "Among the dead are three Academy students."

Iruka turned his head away from them. Kakashi, out of the corner of his eye, watched a droplet of blood drip down into the man's tea cup. Iruka was biting his lip so hard it had broke skin. The knuckles of the hand clutching the little china cup were paled. Three academy students. Two of which had been his. Arina-chan and Yuuto-kun…

Carefully Iruka set his cup in his lap, pressing a finger to his lips.

"_Fly with purpose, fly with rage…"_

Both eyes were closed.

After a few moments of stunned silence, the steadily louder rattling of china on china drew their attention to Iruka. The Chuunin had the plate in a death grip, droplets of tea spilling onto skin or smoothed china surface.

Yasuo looked over in concern and placed his hand on Iruka's, slowly prying the fingers away and taking the cup from him. He remained silent as he stood and brought took the dish into the kitchen. The sink water turned on.

Kakashi's eyes tore from the brown liquid in his own steaming glass. "Iruka?" he asked softly.

"_Fly with rage."_

"It's fine Kakashi. I'm _fine_."

Kakashi stood and placed a hand on Iruka's shoulder before he slipped into the kitchen with Yasuo. The boy was absently staring down at rushing water in the sink. Kakashi set his cup on the counter and turned off the tap.

"I didn't know." Yasuo's soft voice was easily heard in the hushed apartment. "I wish I had known that it was Harogami Kuro I saw. I would have done something sooner…"

"_Fly with rage."_

Iruka gripped the side of his chair. Fingers dug at fabric, digging at seams. "But you didn't know, Yasuo-kun," he murmured, attempting to keep control over his voice. "And you wouldn't have been able to stop him on your own. There can be no blame on you."

"I know…" Yasuo muttered. "I… I think I'm going to head back to the apartment…. I need to think, calm down a bit."

"Will you be alright getting there on your own?"

"Yeah," the boy said softly. "It's not that far. I'll go straight there." He bit at his index finger, fighting back swelling emotions. Arina-chan… Yasuo quickly started for the door. He paused with his hand on the door knob, and turned slightly. "Thank you for your hospitality today, Iruka-sensei…"

The sensei nodded, face blank. "Goodbye."

The door clicked shut.

Kakashi leaned against the kitchen counter, staring through the entryway to Iruka. Soon, the Chuunin felt warm hands on his shoulders. They squeezed gently and slipped away as Kakashi walked around and sat on the couch. He said nothing.

The Jounin watched Iruka stand and turn toward the window. He did not speak but the older ninja could feel the tension radiate from Iruka. Kakashi's eyes flickered to the window. "Iruka, what's wrong?

"_Fly with rage."_

Tanned fists clenched. Unclenched. Iruka's voice was low and toneless. "This is because of me."

"This is because of the Harogami brothers, Matsuhara Tekki, their sensei, and any other accomplices we haven't uncovered yet," Kakashi corrected.

"_Rage,"_ cooed the voice in only his mind.

Iruka turned, fixing Kakashi with a blank stare. "Which is a result of a plan centered on-" On what? It wasn't his death. Of his capture? They could have done that long ago. "They _murdered_ my students, Kakashi. It is my duty as an Academy teacher to protect my students. All of them." Fingernails dug into flesh. "What the hell am I going to tell their parents?"

"_Birds are prey; they are predator. They feel lust, they feel rage."_

Iruka gritted his teeth together.

"You won't have to tell them anything. The bodies have all been identified. The families will all be informed by early morning." Kakashi patted the spot beside him on the couch. "Come."

The Chuunin kept his back to Kakashi.

Kakashi retrieved Iruka, sitting the man down on the couch. He pressed his thumbs into Iruka's shoulder muscles, making them twitch before reluctantly relaxing. "Calm yourself, Iruka."

Iruka grimaced, hesitantly rising. "I can't," he said simply.

"_Mother bird, your chicks have gone."_

Kakashi sighed, leaning back on the couch and crossing his arms lazily. If Iruka had made up his mind to freak out, then there was nothing Kakashi could do about it. The Jounin closed his eye, meditating silently.

He heard a thud, opening his eye to see Iruka crouched down on his floor, hands uselessly clutching at the wood, head bowed and chin pressed against his chest. Tiny droplets of tears glistened beneath him.

Kakashi watched in silence as silent sobs flowed. Tears glistened and fell to the carpet, soaking up as dark circles. His grey eye flickered away. "Sorry…" the Jounin said softly. "I wish there was something I could do for you…"

"_Birds sing; sometimes they sing for life, others, they sing for death. They kill."_

Iruka shuddered. "There's nothing you can do." The bitterness didn't suite his voice. "S-sorry…" He stood, swayed, righted himself, and swung his gaze toward the ceiling. "You did what you could."

"You can't feel responsible for this, Iruka." Normally, Kakashi wouldn't have bothered to say that to another ninja, but this time it was different. Iruka was killing himself with guilt. "It's not your fault."

"Thank you, Kakashi-san." A slow, sad smile was sent his way. "I appreciate the concern." Of course with Iruka, while the words _were_ true, the true meaning was hidden under layers of pleasantries.

Kakashi looked back at Iruka.

In response, the Chuunin hoisted both chairs out of the living room, setting them in their respective places around the kitchen table. He settled down on the opposite end of the couch, pressing into the furniture as far as he could, absently swiping a hand over his eyes.

Kakashi pulled his feet up onto the couch, leaning back on the arm rest so he could watch Iruka. He offered a comforting smile when Iruka glanced over to him. It couldn't be completely seen, for the mask was in the way, but it had reached his eye.

Iruka suddenly reached over and grabbed Kakashi's sleeve, yanking and pulling him into a desperate hug. The younger man hid his face in Kakashi's shoulder. Silent sobs wracked Iruka's body and Kakashi felt arms tighten around his torso, then loosen as the Chuunin slipped and sobbed into his chest.

Kakashi's hands lifted and wrapped around Iruka, holding him tightly. He placed his face in the man's hair, whispering words of comfort. He didn't know where it came from. He'd always been socially inept, but here it was. The words came easily whenever he was around the Chuunin. Kakashi had found he wanted to help Iruka, be there for him.

He never let go.

---

Harogami Kuro regretted the temporary loss of their cousin, but already sensei had reassured them that Tekki Matsuhara would be released soon. 'How' wasn't specified, but they were certain sensei would do it in that peculiar and superbly effective way that was uniquely his. Until then, they would wait and do as their master ordered. Manage the birds, send them out, receive them. Communication through the fowl to the Infected in the other countries was hard for Elder Kuro. Younger Kuro devoted his energy to that job. Elder Kuro would take over seals while his brother managed the outside, attending to the man's wants and needs effortlessly. It was how they'd been working and how they would continue to work unless ordered to deviate.

However, today, Elder Kuro's whirlwind of a mind kept interrupting valuable thought transmissions. A series of smacks on the missing nin's head only resulted in a more disjointed attack on his concentration. "Kuro-kun, you need to keep your head out of mine. I'm trying to talk to-"

"Nii-san, it was rather unfair to attack the civilians wasn't it? Shouldn't sensei have punished us for it?"

"Weren't you paying attention? I'm not the one who sent them after the civilians. They went rogue. Now shut up, I need to _focus._"

"I want to see him," Kuro persisted, hanging off his brother until he was forcefully pushed away. He plucked at his loose pants. "Nii-san!"

Here they were, in their room once again, one twin half dressed, the other completely nude, lying in a heap of blankets with a scowl permeating his face. With a thick army of birds lurking in the woods around their home, ANBU was of little concern. As one feathered beast squawked loudly, Elder Kuro dived at the fleshy lump. He vanished beneath the blankets and yanked him out, pulling Younger Kuro into a tight, painful hug.

"I want to see him!"

"What? That kid? Why?" He wondered why he bothered asking; he already knew the answer.

"All we've done lately is kill, sleep, play, spy. I want to talk to someone again but Isamu-kun is so busy now!"

"Talk to me."

"You already know what I'm going to say and vice versa. There's no enjoyment in that." Kuro whined, burying his nose in his brother's hair, inhaling deeply. "And I think he's upset because his little friend died."

"His own problem. Death happens."

"Kuro-kun, I'll agree that blood, and spilling blood, is thrilling, but there is a line."

"Crossed it." Younger Kuro murmured, slamming Kuro into the futon. He glared, golden eyes flashing. "Shut up and we'll see about visiting this kid, alright?"

"And Iruka-sensei? I'd like to see-"

"That will have to wait." Kuro raised a brow at his older sibling. "As he is currently being guarded by Sharingan no Kakashi."

A moment passed between them before they burst into raucous laughter; Kuro couldn't resist, it was just too damn funny. "Guarding is one way of putting it, Kuro-kun."

Smack! He recoiled as he was hit again.

Laughter was gone, the scowl was back. "Now shut up! This is important! We'll go when I'm finished."

Elder Kuro chuckled lowly, rolling across the futon, gaze rising to their window. He smiled out at the birds watching them, and he reveled in the sweet mixture of bird song and Kuro song. Kuro was more precious than Tekki-san or Isamu-kun, than even their sensei and his birds. On their trip he'd been forced to take several hits for his brother. He'd take several more from his fellow Shinobi if need be, and the birds were telling him that the time would come when confrontation would be inevitable. The kind of confrontation where running would no longer be an option to them.

He cast a steady, affectionate gaze on his brother, taking in the furrowed brows and bitten lip. As long as he had Kuro-kun, they would win.

Kuro-kun would always be there.

Granted, it would nice to have someone who'd watch the birds with him…

---

Soft, silent tears spilled into the white pillow. Yasuo sat on the futon, alone in Kakashi's apartment, mourning for those lost. His fingers curled into the cotton as he whimpered and sobbed. Arina had been so happy to see him that afternoon. She had bright eyes, hair pulled back into pigtails as always. The little girl had a terrible cough that restricted her breathing, and she had a low fever, but despite that she'd been so optimistic. Arina would have been released at six o' clock that day after taking some antibiotics and having a good rest.

Yasuo folded into his knees, mutely cursing himself. He'd used Arina as a cover today. A cover for talking to Matsuhara Tekki. His conversation with her had been brief, filled with laughter and small talk. He wished he'd said more. Yasuo wished he'd be able to tell her that he thought of her as a little sister. As the sibling and family member he'd never had.

The boy sat up slowly, trying to calm his breathing. Tears flowed unhindered down his red cheeks. Shinobi were never supposed to cry. They weren't supposed to express emotions so freely. Yasuo lightly hit the back of his head on the wall behind him, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes tightly shut. The grip on the pillow lessened as he let himself relax. He couldn't regret what he didn't say to Arina. He should be thankful for having the chance to tell her good bye. Yasuo knew plenty of people who never had such luck as to give a final farewell to someone they cared about.

A long sigh escaped his lungs, and he let his mind fall into a deep, solitary darkness. No thoughts passed through, no images or voices of the people at the hospital he'd greeted. The tears began to stem themselves, and finally he was left with moist cheeks. He lifted a sleeve to his face and wiped them away, careful not to think about something that could renew them.

"Hush child, no need to cry; the cuckoo's come to say goodbye. Close your eyes and sleep away, welcome in another day."

It took a moment for Yasuo to recognize this as a spoken voice and not some horrible concoction of his mind. The voice was sad, soft, apologetic. And close by.

Yasuo's eyes snapped open and his head lifted from the wall. He looked around, finding no one there. He rolled off of the futon and opened the bedroom door, peering out into the living room and kitchen area. No one was there. "What the hell?" Perhaps his mind was playing tricks on him. He turned around.

On his futon sat identical men, one obviously irritated, the other sorrowful. The sad one titled his head to the side, offering a slight smile.

"I am very sorry for your loss," Harogami Kuro murmured gently.

The boy Chuunin gasped and stumbled backward, bumping into the wall with a soft thud. He stared with wide eyes. "Wh-what? When- how- why-"

The irritated twin pressed a finger to his lips as his brother stood with palms out to show he had no weapons -at least, not in his hands. "Shh. I just wanted to say 'hello' and offer my condolences. We got here five minutes ago, Kuro-kun and I."

Yasuo's frazzled nerves betrayed him, and he began to tremble. "F-five minutes?" He instinctively brought up his hands as Elder Kuro took another step towards him. His umber eyes were locked on them. "Y-you two were responsible for all the birds today…."

"Well, in a way…our sensei was mainly responsible for the birds." Kuro silently urged his brother to smile as well. The man merely grunted, crossing his arms over his chest.

This resulted in tears welling up in Yasuo's eyes again. They were quite involuntary and half-way out of fear this time. Yasuo forced himself stay alert, careful to detect any suspicious movements. "Your sensei killed hundreds of people…." Yasuo said softly. He squeezed his eyes tightly and reopened them. A tear drop slipped down his left cheek. "He destroyed countless families within minutes. H-he's taken everything away!"

"That is true but we must follow him. It is what we must do." Kuro kept sending him sympathetic glances. "Please, don't be afraid of the birds. Not all of them are killers. There is still beauty in them."

"Is that what this is about?" The twin still seated rolled his golden eyes. "You're trying to reinstate his faith in the _birds_?"

"Yes, Nii-san. If it's all the same to you." He turned his attention back on Yasuo. "We, that is, _I_ truly am sorry for the loss. We used to be medical ninja, you know. We understand death and it can be very cruel."

"Yeah, well…" Yasuo swallowed hard. "I've been told about your birds by Kakashi-san and Iruka-sensei. They're dangerous."

"Not in nature," Kuro countered quietly.

Yasuo quieted, and his gaze flickered over the Elder Kuro. He instinctively bit at his index finger, trying to calm himself. His voice finally came as a soft whisper. "You never wanted to hurt anyone, did you…"

"Not at first, no. But after a while, the thrill pervades your mind. You regret what you did but it cannot be changed."

"You yourself will change." The Younger twin stated, piercing eyes pinning Yasuo in place.

"We merely wanted to help our village."

"We found a different way to do that."

"Help us?" Yasuo's heart leapt and his cheeks flushed with anger. "How are you helping us?"

"We cannot say," Kuro murmured, stepping back toward his brother.

"Why not?" Yasuo's voice cracked. He still kept his back to the wall, and his hands were now balled into fists. "Kuro-san, how are you helping us? What in god's name could be worth the price we've paid?" Tears welled up in his eyes again, and this time there was no stopping them. "Please, why are you doing this? Why, Kuro-san?"

They answered simply. "For freedom."

"Freedom!" Yasuo shouted, more distraught and confused than he'd ever been before. "What freedom!" His body shook with the tension. The boy had completely given up on holding back his emotions. To hell with it all, this was the only chance he'd ever have to tell someone exactly what he felt, exactly what was on his mind. "How is it freedom to be enslaved by your own grief! We're working day in and day out trying to protect and save the people we love." Angry, grieving tears streamed down his face with amazing ease. "That should be freedom enough for any ninja who has carried the name of Konoha!"

Harogami Kuro, both of them, met his gaze. Emotion, intense, rich, yet unidentifiable, struck him hard and to the core. "Sensei wishes not for the freedom of Shinobi-"

"-sensei wishes for freedom _from_ Shinobi."

Yasuo's brow furrowed and he shook his head quickly. "I-I don't understand. I don't think I could ever understand, Kuro-san." His pulse was pounding in his ears. The day had been too long, and his distress was starting to gain power over him. His legs weakened. "Freedom from Shinobi?" he couldn't even imagine life without being surrounded by Shinobi. "Is your sensei from Konoha?" He couldn't be.

"We do not know," Younger Kuro muttered, carefully observing Yasuo's movements.

His brother held up a hand. "We have never seen sensei."

Yasuo's body slackened against the wall as he gained control over himself. "Never… never seen him?" he whispered, looking to the ground. "How do you take orders from him? From the birds? But… how did you find out about him? How- why do you trust what he tells you?"

"Because we share the most sacred of bonds," both men responded confidently, voices merging as one. "Why do you take orders for Konoha?"

"Loyalty…" Yasuo murmured, pleading in his eyes as he looked to them. "I love the people who are here. I'd risk my life, and I'd die for them. I-I don't have anyone else."

Hope flickered and died with a brief light in the eyes of the elder Harogami. Even his sibling seemed marginally moved. "_We_ would die for sensei. If he wished us to, we would slit each other's throats." Again, sorrow fell heavily on Kuro's features, softening his voice. "Just as you take life in the name of your village and your friends. We are not so different, you and I."

"Please…" Yasuo's eyes fell away, shaking his head. He bit his bottom lip, slowly slipping further down the wall. "Please, go," he whispered softly.

The twins bowed lowly. One shyly peered out through long white lashes, offering him a miniscule smile. "Bye-bye, Yasuo-kun."

They vanished after a singular blink. One moment there, the next, gone; the traditional departure of a ninja.

---

Birds, Isamu had long ago decided, were his only friends. Humans were good for listening to, but the birds were phenomenal observers. He'd found that through the years, his attachment for the creatures began to border something beyond obsession; he couldn't get enough of their grace, speed and instincts. There never seemed to be a day where they bored him, and he could never see a day coming where he'd ever fear their cruel nails, talons or beaks.

He certainly saw it now.

A hawk savagely ripped at his bow, barely missing his head as Isamu dived under the stair well. After being rudely rejected to visit his cousin -apparently, the fact that the man had helped orchestrate the brutal attack on Konoha hospital didn't bother him- he'd decided on visiting Yasuo that morning. He made it as far as the front doors before being even more rudely attacked by a flock of various avian species. Annoyed, he'd tried to swat them away without causing much damage. By now, he didn't care as long as his face was still in tact and the nasty things were _gone._

Hawk and human regarded one another for brevity of time.

The predator relented and retreated, flapping its powerful wings and soaring away on warm thermal air. Isamu watched it wearily, scanning the skies before he chanced ascending. The damn things…they'd torn at his kimono and good heavens, his hair!

By the time Iruka opened his door, Isamu was reduced to muttering obscenities under his breath; loud enough to induce laughter from the Jounin residing within the Chuunin's apartment.

"Isamu-san?"

"Birds," the man grunted, gesturing to the skies. "They attacked me, the damned things!"

Iruka stared skeptically. "They've been attacking everyone, Isamu-san." When the man fell silent, expectant aura emanating from his features, Iruka finally offered hesitantly, "Would you please come in?"

"Thank you! I was hoping you'd ask." Isamu slid past him, instantaneously brightening at the sight of Kakashi lounging on the couch. "Kakashi-san! Hello!"

"Yo," Kakashi lifted a single hand as the apartment door shut behind Isamu. He was lounging on Iruka's couch, feet, of course, pulled up into the cushions. He offered a lazy grin in his visible eye. "You look distressed, Isamu-san," a sarcastic statement. The birds pecking at Iruka's window had left him in a rather cynical mood, yet somehow he had been able to retain his lackadaisical disposition. "What's the problem? Besides the birds, that is."

"They wouldn't let me see Matsuhara-kun and I couldn't see Yasuo-kun."

"Isamu-san, they wouldn't let anyone, related or otherwise, visit Tekki-san. You know that."

After a brief pause, Isamu answered truthfully, "Oh yes. I'd forgotten about that!" He laughed lightly, smoothing down the front of his kimono.

Iruka's eyes had settled on the chime suspended by thick locks of ebony hair. The same design, the same style as the Harogami brothers…

Kakashi had eyed it as well. For some reason, the chimes looked as though they _belonged_ dangling from the end of Isamu's long hair. "You couldn't see Yasuo-kun? Why not? He'd said he was going directly back to the apartment."

"The birds wouldn't allow it." Isamu automatically glanced over his shoulder, searching for the object that had garnered their attention. "Is there something wrong? Another rip in my kimono?"

"No, no." Iruka shook his head with nervous politeness. "I just noticed your, um, chime."

"Lovely isn't it?"

Kakashi seemed to blend into his surroundings, though he did nothing he wasn't doing before.

Iruka's gaze hadn't lifted from the chimes. "I didn't hear them when you were coming."

Isamu chuckled, shaking his head back and forth, hair swinging with the movement. The chimes shifted yet no sound was made. "I silence them with jutsu. They can only be heard if I want them to be heard."

"Who's fashion idea was it?" Kakashi spoke up. "Yours or the Harogami brothers?"

"What? Kuro-kun wears chimes? I had no idea." The former Jounin regarded Kakashi with open sincerity. "Perhaps they liked what they saw me wearing one visit and decided to try it themselves."

This response did not stem the Jounin's suspicion. "Yeah," Kakashi started, waving a hand in the air conversationally. "Their chimes predict death. They only ring when someone is going to die by their hand."

"Isamu-san. You're related to the Kuro brothers aren't you?"

The man flinched under Iruka's intense scrutiny and Kakashi's obvious disbelief. For once, the confidence in his golden eyes died and he turned his face toward the floor. "…Perhaps…"

"It isn't perhaps," Kakashi said softly. "I'm not sure if you know, but Yasuo had been spending some time with Matsuhara Tekki. He found out about the bloodline limit." He watched Isamu's very, very subtle twitch. It had been so quick that Iruka didn't see it, though he was standing right next to the man. "Afterward he was walking away from the hospital and came into contact with a Harogami Kuro. Yasuo made the connection." Kakashi's expression shifted, but to what emotion, no one could be sure. "Ibiki-san confirmed it during the first round of interrogations."

Iruka nodded. "The trust the brothers had, enough to frequently come to a man they supposedly barely knew to tell him everything they planned and felt-"

"Yes, yes. You've found us out. Harogami Kuro and myself are half brothers." They watched a sardonic half-smile tug at Isamu's lips. "And yes, my family carries with it a bloodline limit. When Tekki-san introduced us two years ago, he revealed our lineage. It seems strange that I'd never run into either of them before, but then, I have many siblings in many countries. Or at least, I can assume such." He laughed again, though softly. "And both of you suspect me as being involved with their plot, whatever that may be?"

"Essentially," Kakashi confirmed.

Isamu pointed to the chime hanging behind him. "In my family line, all members, male and female, grow their hair to an impressive length in order to hang chimes at the end. Most use them for decoration, but the original purpose is to honor the Ninja of the Chimes. My ancestor and the first head of our clan. He was the man who used the chimes for divination."

"And Tekki-san?" Iruka asked hesitantly. "Was he trying to differentiate himself from your clan?"

"Why yes, Iruka-sensei! He refused to grow his hair long in the traditional manner."

"And what is the full capacity of your bloodline limit?" Kakashi asked with startling bluntness.

"Dear me, Kakashi-san! A ninja never reveals his -or her- secrets!"

"Don't give me your bullshit, Isamu-san." The Jounin had said the words without malice, but both other ninja instinctively felt it. "The Kuro Brothers share your capabilities, and if I have to torture it out of you, I'm going to find out what they are."

Kazahaya Isamu shifted uncomfortably at Kakashi's threat. "Our limit has given us an abnormal chakara flow and various protective elements and enhancements. That is all I am capable of divulging."

"The inability to feel pain?" Iruka's eyes narrowed. "Does that apply to Tekki-san and yourself?"

"…Of course. Any gestures to indicate pain have been deceptions." He sighed. "Please, I ask you, no more. I don't think my body could handle any more stress."

"Damn it, Isamu-san," Kakashi now allowed his voice to be sharp, biting at him with every word. "You say that as if by now I didn't know they couldn't feel pain." A harsh glare from Iruka made Kakashi relax his tone. "Fine," Kakashi muttered and lifted his hitae-ate to expose the Sharingan eye. "Abnormal flow, huh?"

There was a depth to Isamu that Kakashi had rarely- if ever- seen in another Shinobi, but no high reserves or abnormalities of the actual chakara were detected. Aside from a potential to house an extreme amount of chakara, Isamu appeared fairly mediocre. "Yes…our systems constantly evolved."

"Evolve? How does-?"

Isamu shook his head, a lethargic look coming to his features. "I'm quite serious when I say any more stress will incapacitate me."

Kakashi lowered the hitae-ate and gave a short nod. He was done with his interrogation for now. The Jounin had come to a relatively reliable conclusion that Isamu meant well for Konoha. The relationship to the Harogami Brothers would probably come in use some time later.

"Iruka-sensei, I hate to impose," Isamu's voice had wilted and he gently swayed on his feet, "but if I could possibly rest somewhere? I feel unwell and I'm too far from my apartment…"

The Chuunin gestured down his hall, and Isamu vanished without another word. Both men heard a loud thud and a heavy, depressed sigh.

Iruka sighed himself. "I can't believe we didn't see a connection sooner…"

Kakashi had his arms tucked across his chest in thought. He looked upward to the ceiling. "Well, I must say at the very least, Isamu training Yasuo has proven its worth." Speaking of the boy…. Kakashi's brows furrowed.

His companion immediately voiced his thoughts. "Kakashi, why would the birds be adamant on keeping someone out of Yasuo-kun's apartment?" Iruka was already opening his door. "We need to go. Now."

Kakashi stood. "Agreed."

---

Images flashed in a dazzling, terrifying display of color and sound. His father's screams in his ears, ringing through his mind. Children he knew from the Academy dashed in and out of his vision. Arina-chan bounced across an open field. Then Iruka's tanned, scarred face appeared, soon swallowed whole by Tekki, quickly shifting to the hospital.

Howling. Screaming and ringing filled his ears.

Scratches, tapping. A cacophony of bird screeches. Feathers swooped down upon Konoha. The massive black wave destroyed all it touched. Loud, clanging chimes. Golden eyes. _"Fly."_

Yasuo screamed, eyes snapping open as he shot forward, panic stricken. He sucked in a desperate gasp of air, and gagged on it as his throat clamped up on itself. He let out a slow breath. The boy lifted his pale hands to watch them tremble. His skin was slick with a thin layer of cold sweat.

"Damn it…" Yasuo murmured, placing his face in his hands. His breath came harsh and rattled. "A nightmare… Damn it… Calm down…"

His brown eyes lifted to take account of his surroundings. He quickly pulled free of the sheets that had tangled around his legs. The room was bright. His eyes traveled to the window to see a clear sky. It was nearing afternoon. Yasuo couldn't remember the last time he had slept in so late.

Two minutes later, the familiar presence of two distinct Shinobi neared, and frantic knocking and a shout confirmed it. "Yasuo-kun!"

He blinked wearily and rolled out of bed. The boy struggled to his feet and swayed, finding balance. Yasuo didn't remember falling asleep, and that nightmare left him quite disoriented. More pounding on the door ushered him on, and he dug his fingers into his head to fight back nausea. "Coming…" he murmured, though he was sure they didn't hear him.

The boy leaned against the wall and opened the door with one clammy hand. His face was ghostly pale and his hands trembled weakly.

Iruka's face was contorted in a mixture of relief and panic. "Yasuo-kun!" The younger Chuunin suddenly found himself enveloped in warm, strong arms.

Yasuo leaned into him without question or comment.

"You're sick," Kakashi murmured, walking in and taking a good look around the apartment.

"No…" he shook his head slowly. "Nightmare is all. I overslept I think. Stress."

"Did they come here?" Iruka asked nearly franticly. "Did the Kuro brothers come here?"

The boy stiffened, then nodded. "Yeah."

"What did they say?" Kakashi peered out the window. He and Iruka hadn't had the trouble Isamu did when they'd tried to visit. There had been no birds…

Yasuo clamped hold of Iruka's sleeve, muscles tensing up as it all seeped back into his groggy mind. "They've never seen their sensei. They're taking orders from the birds."

"They're taking orders from a phantom…" Iruka glanced at Kakashi, smoothing Yasuo's hair with a gentle hand. "The more I hear about it, the more I suspect genjutsu. But…"

"It _is_ unusual, but-"

"Un uh," Yasuo shook his head. "Their sensei is real, he's powerful, and they're completely in control of their own actions. I could tell." The boy willed his fingers to release Iruka's shirt, but they refused. Since yesterday, Yasuo had been finding it harder and harder to keep control over his own body. "They're _loyal_ to this guy. They may have known him from some time before, or perhaps he some how proved his worth to them. Same organization, good friend, blood relation, whatever it may be. They're really, truly, deeply _loyal_."

"To a man they've never met…" Iruka shook his head. "And they didn't hurt you?" Worried eyes scanned Yasuo's form. "If they weren't here to kill you then why come here at all?" The Chuunin's frown deepened. "Unless they were here for tea." And he meant this seriously. "Yasuo-kun? Did they give you a reason?"

"They didn't give me a reason," Yasuo murmured. Then he added, "Specifically…"

"What do you mean?" Kakashi turned to look at the boy.

"I think they… they figure they relate to me, or at the very least the older brother does." He shivered. His fingers had grown sore from the grip on Iruka's sleeve. "They're lonely. He wants to be my friend. Watch the birds fly…"

"After what they've done, it's hard to believe they have any humanity left in them." Iruka closed his eyes. "So they feel connected to you. Did you feel any hostility from them? Any homicidal intentions towards you?"

Yasuo shook his head. "No. The younger one was rather cross towards being dragged here, but the other was just… sympathetic," he mumbled the last few words. "I kinda…yelled at him…."

"And they didn't harm you." Iruka shook his head, relieved and worried at the same time. "Yasuo-kun, please. The next time you meet these men, don't _yell_ at them. For my sake."

"Sorry, Iruka-sensei…" Yasuo's left hand stiffly unclenched from the older Chuunin's shirt. "I really…need to wash up. If you'll excuse me."

Kakashi watched the boy vanish into the bathroom. "You know," the Jounin finally spoke up. "We could use this to our advantage."

He was met with extreme disapproval. "No. No, Kakashi. We will _not_."

The silver-haired ninja stared back. "But if they don't intend to kill him, we can use him."

"We're _not_ putting Yasuo-kun at risk."

"Iruka, you're forgetting that it's his _job_ to put his life at risk for the good of Konoha." Kakashi locked gazes with Iruka. "They trust Yasuo-kun. If they trust him, they'll tell him things and follow him places. He's gotten much better at assimilating information, and he's in a better position to do so."

Yasuo's former sensei kept his gaze steady. "I-I'm aware of that. But these men are far above his skill level. It's like handing a bone to a dog and expecting the animal not to eat it." It had little to do with Iruka's emotional attachment to his students… Really…

"We'll ask Yasuo-kun." Kakashi said, cocking his head to the side once.

"Kakashi!"

Yasuo walked out of the bathroom with full uniform sans the vest. He had that folded over one arm. The boy seemed to have gained a bit of his normal complexion back, but it was apparent that whatever nightmare he had suffered through was still lingering within him. Both older ninja were staring at him, and he immediately noted this. "What?"

"I've got a mission for you, Ya-"

"Goodbye! We were just leaving." Iruka began herding the Jounin toward the door. "If anything else happens, please let us know." He smiled broadly as he and Kakashi vanished from Yasuo's sight, apartment door shutting on them with a slight click.

"Iruka!" Kakashi snapped at him, turning and facing the Chuunin in the hallway. "What kind of half-ass tactic was that?"

"An effective one," he retorted, half-heartedly glaring at the man. "Yasuo-kun will make his own decisions on his own time."

Their voices fell to whispering argument. "He'll make his decisions when he has his options, and he's got one now. All be damned if you're not doing this because of your sentiment towards him."

"Yes, he has options. Let him choose on his _own_ time."

"And that's precisely what I'm going to do," Kakashi hissed lowly. "I'm going to tell him-"

Iruka's glare intensified. "If you say anything," His voice became nearly inaudible, "You can start sleeping in your own apartment."

This seemed to affect the Jounin, but his stubbornness drove him forward with an equally near inaudible voice. "Yasuo-kun," he started very, very slowly as if he were talking to a foreigner, "has the opportunity to gain the Kuro Brother's trust, and that is a very -_very_- valuable thing to have. It's time you let go of your student, Iruka. He's grown up."

The Chuunin's eye twitched. "And I'm telling you, _Kakashi_, if he's grown up, he can think it through and act on his own." Both locked in a dangerous glare towards each other.

Both ninja jumped slightly when the door cracked open and Yasuo's eye peered through the crack. "Actually…" the boy said quietly, "I was already…thinking about it myself."

"Yasuo-kun…" Iruka turned around to face his student.

The door pushed open further, Yasuo's eyes flickered between Iruka and Kakashi. "I'll do it," he mumbled. "Sorry, Iruka-sensei, I don't mean to upset you…"

The sensei's face fell and he shot a sideways glare towards the Jounin. "It's your choice," Iruka murmured.

Kakashi pocketed his hands, waiting patiently.

"I'll do it, but know it isn't because Kakashi-san pressured me into it in any way." Yasuo then smiled at Iruka. "It's the best way to help Konoha in a time of need, and that's all I've ever really wanted. You know that, Iruka-sensei." His words were an attempt to comfort both himself and his worried former teacher. If he hadn't been training with Isamu, it wouldn't have worked. However, it did.

A hand was offered to Yasuo, beyond it shone a reluctant, but prideful smile. "Yes, I know. Please, be careful Yasuo."

Yasuo clasped Iruka's hand with his own. "Right-o."


	25. Adventures of the Tea Kettle

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twenty-Five: Adventures of the Tea Kettle**_

Kakashi silently followed Iruka into the Chuunin's dim apartment. Since they left Yasuo and their little spat behind, Kakashi had been radiating a cross mood. However, this very subtle tweak in his aura was something only Iruka was able to sense. The Academy Sensei had spent years deciphering underlying emotions, and it had become a talent that was uniquely his. He was proud of it. Iruka's time with Kakashi had allowed him to see through a few delicate layers of the Jounin's carefully designed façade, and at this point, he could 'read' him in some sense of the word. That was why Kakashi's shift in mood was so irritating.

Kakashi didn't _look_ cross. He certainly didn't _act_ cross. He simply just _was_, and the silence had begun to eat at the Chuunin. Their argument over Yasuo's role in the situation seemed to have been the spark. Despite the fact that the damn Jounin had gotten his way, he remained stubbornly irked about something. Perhaps it was something Iruka had said to him, or the fact that Iruka had fought for Yasuo at all. Whatever the reason, it was more effective in driving Iruka insane than the birds.

After slipping off his sandals, the silver-haired ninja crossed the living room in his usual, lazy stroll. He sat down, without word or look, and he pulled out Icha Icha Paradise, expertly flipping it open to a page. Something was certainly on his mind; Iruka could _feel _it. It was in his posture, in the way he tilted his head just a fraction more than he normally did, in the way he gripped the book with one extra finger.

It grated at Iruka's frazzled nerves. He started toward his room, but stopped halfway down the hallway, remembering that Isamu was still in there, probably asleep. The man had come over for a visit and Kakashi had interrogated him, which made him pass out only twenty minutes later. It further pressured Iruka, triggering a craving for the soothing warmth of freshly brewed tea. This, in turn, led him to his kitchen. He got as far as the cabinet housing the porcelain pot before he twitched and turned to glance at Kakashi. "Would you like some tea?"

"No thanks," The Jounin murmured. He turned the page. The motion had been with his thumb, not the opposite index finger. It contained an extra twitch of the wrist to get the sheet to land properly.

Iruka's grip on the handle tightened. "Kakashi…"

"Mm?"

He sighed, looking away and pressing his forehead against his cabinet. His eyes closed. "What's wrong?"

This made Kakashi blink and lift his grey eye from the poppy red book in his hands. "Excuse me?"

"I'm an academy sensei, Kakashi." He shouldn't have to remind the bastard of this. "What. Is. Wrong?" Iruka remained sure to keep his voice low; he didn't want to wake Isamu.

"Nothing," Kakashi continued reading. Iruka turned, gazing skeptically. "Yasuo-kun is willing to risk associating with the Harogami Brothers."

"I do believe I was there when he said that," the Jounin informed.

Patience was a necessary virtue for a Shinobi. Dealing with Kakashi, however, required an amount that a rare few possessed. "Kakashi, you're upset, and we're both aware of this. So stop trying to beat around it."

Kakashi responded to this with a polite smile that _barely_ touched his eye. "I'm not upset."

Iruka shivered. "Kakashi."

"_Hatake_ Kakashi -if you're so interested in repeating my name over and over." He returned to the book. "It has more syllables. Makes it more interesting, I'm sure."

"I can _feel_ it, _Hatake_ Kakashi."

"You feel lots of things, don't you, Iruka."

The Chuunin slid out of the kitchen to loom near the couch, watching Kakashi read. "Yes, I do. And I'm not immune to anger or regret."

"Ah, well, that's good, Iruka-kun."

"Is it the Harogami brothers?"

"Yes, Iruka, the Harogami Brothers _are_ a problem," he muttered, turning the page.

Iruka moved Kakashi's feet and sank back against the couch cushions. "Possibly the reason you're irritated?" He raised a brow.

"Mm. Maybe." Somehow, Kakashi was very good at Academy Student Response #1. The man's eye lifted to his feet, quickly contemplating the situation. He pulled a foot inward to give Iruka more sitting room.

The Chuunin observed the gesture. "Or would this irritation center on our argument?" This question only gave him a shrug. Iruka grunted, rising and stalking back into his kitchen. He wouldn't take any more of this without having some tea. "Do you want anything to eat?"

"No."

His eye twitched. He watched the water sit.

"You're irritated," Kakashi observed.

And he was struggling to resist the urge to strangle Kakashi with his hitae-ate. "That's fairly accurate, yes. Yes, I am irritated. Do you realize why?"

The Jounin paused as if to contemplate. "Your stove isn't on again?"

"NO." The stove was immediately turned on.

"Ah, I see." Kakashi stared at his book, then back at Iruka. "Could it, perhaps, be because you've also run out of tea leaves?"

The Chuunin growled audibly and shot Kakashi one of his sensei death-glares. He violently flicked the dial on the stove, then yanked a kitchen chair out and plopped down in it. "It doesn't help."

"Naturally, making tea without the stove turned on and without any tea leaves is a task that not even _I_ can accomplish. Now, Isamu-san may be able to, but I would never." A page turned. "However, I'm getting the feeling that isn't what's eating you."

"Correct." Iruka slouched further in the chair, head tilting back, eyes closing. He sighed. "…You win."

Kakashi frowned.

It was like one of his students prodding at him with a stick. "What! What is it?"

"What's what?"

He watched the Chuunin lurch forward, forehead colliding with the table with a loud 'Thunk'. Iruka remained like that for a while. "You're worse than Naruto…"

"Really now, you can be so harsh."'

Iruka grumbled into the wooden surface.

Kakashi fell silent, watching Iruka for a long, silent moment. Finally he looked away. "Sorry."

One brown eye opened, peering into the living room at Kakashi. It vanished and Iruka rose, pushed the chair in and rejoined the Jounin on the couch. "If I didn't find some amusement out of this myself, you wouldn't be lying on my couch right now." He scratched at his scar.

"I know…"

"-I'm assuming it's because you remind me of so many of my students. Stubborn, avoidant…"

"I'm in luck then."  
"It's taking a lot of self restraint not to punish you," Iruka muttered offhandedly.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, a gleam illuminating his eye. "Well, forbid I ever push you enough."

The sensei snorted, almost laughing. "You'd try just to see what happens."

Kakashi grinned. "You know me too well."

"Well enough to feel you're still irritated."

And thus they fell back into silence. Kakashi shifted, placing his left leg on the ground, propping his right knee against the couch back. "Yeah, well…" He lifted his book again.

"What's threatening you?" Iruka pressed, leaning forward.

Iruka's companion desperately fought to keep his shoulders from tensing up. Quite unfortunately for him, he'd grown so used to relaxing around Iruka that he couldn't stop a slight twitch. "I'm Hatake Kakashi. I don't feel threatened."

"Your shoulders are tensed."

"So I've been a bit stressed lately," he snapped defensively.

"Lately being directly after I mention a threat." Iruka leaned back this time, regarding the man with a critical eye.

"What are you getting at, Iruka?"

"You feel _threatened_ by something." His tone softened. "You may be Sharingan no Kakashi but you're still human."

The Jounin's brows furrowed as he stared down at his book. He turned the page. "So?"

"Which means you're capable of fear and anxiety just like I am. Or, for that matter, Yasuo-kun or anyone else in Konoha." Iruka frowned at the book.

"And why are you telling this to me?" He muttered lowly.

It really was like talking to Naruto sometimes. Iruka lifted a finger to his temple and pressed gently -a classic Academy Teacher reaction. "Because you _feel_ anxious or oppressed or who knows what by something; if not the Kuro brothers then I don't know."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed at the page. "Could you please stop analyzing what I 'feel', Iruka?"

"I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't bothering _me_. By all means, I am capable of being selfish and right now, I'm interested in getting rid unnecessary stress." He pointed. "You're pushing your stress on me, even if it isn't intentional."

The book snapped shut and Kakashi's stare turned upwards to him. It locked on with such intensity it made Iruka's insides crawl.

Iruka stood again. "Sorry. I'll leave you alone…"

Kakashi's hand shot forward and curled around Iruka's wrist. "No, wait, it's Ok."

"Kakashi, please." Followed a deep sigh of exasperation.

The silver-haired ninja stared up at Iruka and knew he was immediately faced with two options. He could say nothing and Iruka would just walk away, or he could… "I'm just not used to being threatened," Kakashi admitted in a very low murmur.

This seemed to satisfy the Chuunin, who seated himself and leaned back into the couch. "That's almost hard to believe. Of all the Shinobi you've fought, and you've never felt intimidated…" Iruka realized that he probably contradicted everything he'd just said, but if it got the Jounin talking again, he'd run with it.

Kakashi laughed lightly, shaking his head slowly. "Oh, I've felt intimidated before." He immediatly wondered how Iruka tricked him into this conversation. "Just not as often or with as much urgency as other shinobi."

"You're not immortal after all!" Iruka laughed as well, reaching out to lightly punch at Kakashi's shoulder. "_I_ apologize for dragging this out of you, but I've had too much of-" he gestured with both arms wide, "-all of this. I can't take any more…"

"S'fine," Kakashi's eye flickered away from Iruka.

There was a long, palpable pause before the Chuunin slowly turned his gaze on his friend's face. "Are you…threatened by _me_?"

"No, of course not." Kakashi shook his head.

Iruka's expression turned solemn. "I see." He turned away and- "I don't believe it…" he held back a snicker.

Kakashi pulled his other foot to the ground and he sat up properly. The book was shoved in his back pocket and he stood up. "Look," his voice had fallen to a low mutter, "I'm going to go spend some time at the Hero Stone if you need me."

"N-no," Iruka placed a hand over his mouth and gestured for Kakashi to sit next to him. "I'm so sorry, Kakashi!"

The Jounin glared.

He was pulled down to the couch again. A pair of arms twined around his neck, and Iruka sighed into his shoulder. "It's just…"

Kakashi was tense, and his hands lifted to Iruka's arms, trying to pry him off. "Iruka, I don't want to hurt you, but I'm only going to tell you once. Let go of me."

"Kakashi, please. Sit with me, rest."

He gripped Iruka's upper arms and was able to force him off with startling ease, then turned to look at him. "No."

The Chuunin bit his bottom lip. "I apologize for the comment. But I wasn't expecting something like-" He paused. "I can't understand how _I_ could be intimidating to you. Perhaps to a classroom of Academy students." A remorseful smile tugged at his lips as he lightly brushed his fingers against Kakashi's clothed cheek. "_You_ are the one who intimidates _me_," he said softly.

The Jounin looked away from Iruka. His right hand brushed away the touch. "It's the most ridiculous thing that's ever happened, but when we were arguing, you'd said if I did anything, you'd kick me out of your apartment." He sighed, shaking his head slowly. "And I actually shut up." Granted, it had been for an instant, but it had been an instant of confusion, frustration, and a hint of anger curling around his stomach. "It's stupid."

"It's _normal_." Iruka offered him a warm, consoling grin. "Even you're capable of that." This earned him something akin to a pout. "But if it comes to it, this conversation never happened. We were just sitting here waiting for tea that I don't have to boil." The smile persisted. His eyes flickered to the hallway leading to his room. He thought he had heard shifting but couldn't be sure. His companion didn't seem to notice anything, so he dismissed it.

Kakashi had found himself in a very tough and rather embarrassing situation. Thus, he did what he always did. Icha Icha Paradise was in his hand and he leaned back into the couch, flipping it open. "Ok, fine, that works."

Iruka placed a hand on Kakashi's shoulder, kissing the man's temple before respectfully withdrawing. "I'm sorry." This had the desired effect of a small grin. The Chuunin was satisfied with how the tension had sorted out, and so now he went back to his usual irritations. His eyes narrowed at the book Kakashi had pulled back out. "If I didn't know you'd just go down to get it, I'd throw that thing out the window." Iruka paused, then laughed. "I think I might be jealous of a book."

"Jealous of Icha Icha Paradise?" The man lifted an eyebrow and grinned slyly. "Well, you might have good reason to be. I can get good action from this book any time I want." He held it up informatively.

A deep, rich blush colored the sensei's face; oddly enough, he couldn't quite face the leer he was receiving. That was a blatant Hatake Kakashi style challenge. "Huh. Well I suppose you don't have any need for me then."

The grin persisted. "Mm. I'm not so sure," he waved a hand in the air as he spoke. "I'll have to set aside some time to refresh my memory."

"No, no, you're obviously busy. I won't interrupt." Iruka turned his back to the man.

Kakashi's hand reached out and gripped the back of the Chuunin's shirt, yanking him backwards. His muffled breath tickled Iruka's ear. "I'm a firm believer in distractions."

Nimble fingers peeled at his mask. "Distractions detract your attention from what's important." Iruka's lips brushed against Kakashi's as he spoke. The man had an unbearably adorable blush in his cheeks. "You should try _focusing_ on something. You might find it-"

Kakashi yanked Iruka to him and locked lips. He pulled back slightly. "Enjoyable?" he finished Iruka's sentence.

Iruka nodded, tracing the Jounin's jaw-line. He leaned in, initiating another kiss, hands roaming with a shy, characteristic hesitance. Kakashi responded with a forceful, yearning action as his tongue slipped into Iruka's mouth. As he drew back, his teeth pulled on the man's bottom lip. He chuckled lowly, letting his hands ghost over Iruka's waist, brushing across his sensitive stomach and sides. The Chuunin shuddered, sliding a hand beneath Kakashi's shirt to rake his fingers against scarred flesh. He garnered a rattling breath from his companion as he drew his lips along Kakashi's neck, pausing once or twice to bite gently.

The Jounin's self restraint snapped and he took Iruka, pushing him down on the couch. The Chuunin's shirt had been lifted up half way, just slipping with the movements of Kakashi's hand. The silver-haired ninja leaned over him, kissing under Iruka's chin and trailing down his neck, biting hard.

A hoarse moan erupted and silver-haired nin found himself crushed against heating skin. "Kakashi, you idiot…" The bites continued, building up slowly, moving across his neck to the other side, up to his ear.

Kakashi nipped him once again, pulling lightly at the soft flesh, being very sure that a defined mark would be left behind. As Iruka arched his back and threw back his head, the hitae-ate pulled against the cloth of the couch, slipping loose. Kakashi brushed it off and kissed his forehead.

Iruka looked up through heavily lidded eyes. He wet his lips before proceeding to run his tongue over his partner's, simultaneously attempting to smooth down the man's wild hair-

"Iruka-san, I was wondering if you'd allow me to make some of your t-" Isamu stared down at them, stunned into silence.

Both gasped and Kakashi rolled of so quickly he landed with an ungraceful thud on the ground. They had forgotten that Isamu was still at the apartment. How did he let _that_ -of all things in the world- go unnoticed? And also, how in the HELL did he let his guard down so far as to let Isamu sneak up on him like that! The transvestite's eyes were wide, locked on Iruka, as if he hadn't expected anything less from Kakashi. It gave him enough time to quickly fix his mask in place "Oh, damn…" he muttered to himself, letting his heart rate fall to a reasonable level.

Iruka was unfortunately -or fortunately- unable to speak and instead, merely gaped, red faced and as wide-eyed as Isamu.

"Actually, I think Yasuo-kun might need company, yes? I think I shall make tea there. Thank you, Iruka-san, for use of your living space." Isamu bowed lowly. He hid his mouth behind the large sleeve of his kimono. "Bye-bye." The man spared them both a cheerful, frantic wave before vacating as quickly as possible; meaning, for shinobi, that he was gone after they'd blinked.

They heard snickering on the stairwell mingling with the clacking of sandals.

Kakashi lifted a hand and placed it on his head as if to stabilize himself. His eye flickered to the still frozen Chuunin. "…Iruka?" he chanced.

"…Yes?"

The Jounin held his place, sitting on the floor. "Are… you Ok?"

"….Yes…"

They blinked and Kakashi cleared his throat, pulling himself to his feet as if an enemy had knocked him down and now he was making some grand gesture. "Alright then…. I'm sure… he's not going to let it slip to anyone…"

The sudden notion that the other Konoha Shinobi would find out was paralyzing. However, Iruka had no choice but to trust Isamu with his new found knowledge. "Isamu-san keeps secrets…" Iruka stared at him blankly.

"Ah…" It wasn't that Kakashi worried about what Isamu would say or think about him. Honestly, he knew he could get away with anything and everyone would keep their mouths shut if they'd like to breathe air again in their life. Either that or they respected him. Kakashi was more concerned for Iruka, who didn't have it so easy.

So it was official, they'd been found out. They were _extremely_ careless this time around and they got caught for it.

Kakashi stepped forward and held out a hand to Iruka to help him to an upright position.

The Chuunin caught it, rising hesitantly. "Huh…"

The Jounin then smiled down at Iruka. "You know, I could go for a drink right now."

---

_"Freedom."_

Iruka flinched. Perhaps he was inebriated, but the birds were speaking to him again. This merited a side glance to Kakashi and a hastily mouthed, 'the birds are talking again…'

A stone was promptly chucked at the tiny bird on the road. It screeched indignantly, but it refused to fly away; it hopped after them.

_"Why won't you spread your wings and fly with me?"_

"Still talking…" Iruka muttered, bending over to try his hand at shooting the damn thing.

It hopped out of the path of the projectile, proceeding to follow when the danger of being stoned had passed.

The Chuunin had promised himself he wouldn't get drunk; perhaps enough to be considered 'relaxed' but really…he hadn't meant to drink so much. Kakashi had just kept handing him cup after cup and he'd just kept taking them against his better judgment. As for the Jounin himself, he was perfectly stable.

Had Kakashi even bothered drinking any himself? He…couldn't remember…

"Bastard bird," Kakashi muttered. He walked over to the avian and stared down at it. These creatures had long surpassed his limits of irritation and it was now bordering upon homicidal intent. The Jounin kicked it and the bird went sailing through the air and into the wall.

_"I don't appreciate those who attack innocent creatures."_

Both men paused for a fraction of a second. The man behind the birds had addressed them directly. A black bird above their heads glared down at them through dark beady eyes.

Kakashi's attention momentarily flickered to Iruka, who was swaying very gently. This had been precisely why Kakashi didn't have anything to drink himself. He looked back to the bird. "Yeah, well _I_ don't appreciate it either."

It squawked at them.

"Kakashi, don't instigate him…"

_"I might get angry."_

The Jounin produced a kunai knife, but did nothing more than hold it at ready. He glared. "I wonder what black bird tastes like with Ramen."

"Probably disgusting. Just ignore it…" Iruka grabbed his arm, forcefully dragging him forward, a slight stumble in his steps.

_"You already know what it _tastes _like, scarecrow_."

Kakashi shrugged his arm away from Iruka, but didn't turn to comment. They were headed back to the Chuunin's apartment right now. It was about four o' clock in the afternoon, and the main streets were bustling with activity. That was why they had decided to take the back rout to Iruka's place. The Chuunin couldn't possibly stand to run into one of their fellow shinobi when he wasn't on top of his game.

_"I'll be waiting for you when you sleep."_ This was directed at Iruka only. His brows furrowed but he said nothing to his companion. As of late, his obviously jutsu instigated nightmares had returned. He no longer cried out. These terrors were more subtle, almost intoxicating. Iruka felt drawn to the faces and voices in the shadows, and thus, he would sink deeper in until morning light forced him back to the waking world.

And, like now, the guilt would come to haunt him. This sensei had been antagonizing him directly for the past two days. Nothing threatening -physically, at any rate- but it was grinding his nerves thin. Thin enough where he'd get himself drunk after that bird-

SQUAWK!

Tea. Or something hot to calm his nerves. That's what he needed. "We have to go back," he stated aloud. "I have no more tea in my apartment." Had he been sober, he would have been greatly disturbed by the fact that he almost resembled Isamu during one of his maddening tea cravings…

Kakashi stopped and sighed, lifting a finger to his temple. He opened his mouth to say 'no' but Iruka turned to look at him with round, pleading eyes. The Jounin gave up and nodded. "Alright, fine."

As expected, birds followed them. Some flew but most appeared on rooftops or power lines, watching expectantly but making no move on Shinobi nor citizen. Other people were watching the birds now. Those who had heard about the incident at the hospital and weren't denying the occurrences were carefully, fearfully, scanning the skies. Whispers of two deadly missing nin with the ability to control birds had spread fast among the ordinary denizens of the hidden village. Some were dying for glimpses of the white haired twins while others, who had seen them when they'd been peaceful medical ninja, boasted about their strange appearance and behavior.

Iruka was bordering on a quiet, contemplative drunkeness by the time they reached the nearest vendor. Of course, Kakashi was left paying for the leaves but only after Iruka had attempted to do so himself. The Chuunin had forgotten which pocket his money was in. After finding it and spilling it, he was hastily trying to pick it up, irritated and flustered. Kakashi gave up and paid.

The birds watched them move out. Their attention flickered briefly in the opposite direction of the two as shouting followed a figure hastily moving through the crowd.

"Someone stop that woman! She stole my tea kettle!"

Iruka halted.

_Clakka, clak, clak, clak, clak._

Bright pink flashed by them, long black hair trailing out, whipping in the air, chimes tied at the end making no sound. Golden eyes locked with Kakashi's for a moment and thin lips formed an 'O'.

"Get back here you thieving bitch!"

"Yasuo-kuuuuuun!"

Iruka blinked, double taking the situation. "I-Isamu-?"

The Genjutsu master screeched to a stop, whirled around and tossed the kettle over his shoulder. "It's your turn!" He immediately changed his outward appearance with the complimenting puff of smoke. Isamu had pulled on the guise of an old man.

An extremely _angry_ vendor grabbed Isamu's arm. "Where is she?"

"Who?" The old man furrowed his eyebrows as he gazed up at the shopkeeper.

"A woman in a bright pink kimono. With sunflowers on it. Where did she go?" Getting no answer, he glared at Iruka and Kakashi. "You seen a woman with a kettle?"

Kakashi blinked and looked around. He immediately spotted Yasuo slipping into the crowd, loosing himself in the throng of people. The boy had been holding the pot under one arm. "Ah," he looked back at the vendor. "I apologize. I didn't see a woman with a pot."

"Did she pass it off to anyone?" The man was eyeing all three men suspiciously.

Iruka stared back at him. "I…. Sorry, no one." Both ninja stared at Isamu for a moment, and then back at the man looking for his goods.

"Yo!" Yasuo appeared next to Isamu. He was holding a loaf of bread in his hands. "Got it for tonight," he held it up. All shinobi knew it was the kettle. The boy paused, blinking at the angry man. "Pardon but is something wrong?"

The vendor, severely vexed and perplexed by this point, merely shook his head, shooting them all mild glares. "No…but if you see a woman in a pink kimono with sunflowers on it, report her. She's a lifter, the whore."

Isamu patted Yasuo on the head. "My grandson will find this thief." He cracked a smile, proudly displaying his lack of dentures.

The vendor raised a brow. "I'll give you a reward if you do."

Yasuo exchanged glances with Isamu. There was a moment of silent communication, and Yasuo nodded quickly. "Sure, I'll do it."

Iruka looked vaguely horrified, but only the shinobi around him could see this. To the vendor, he was a slightly flushed, politely smiling individual.

Isamu laughed like an old man should; hoarse and amiable. "Which shop are you at, eh?"

"Specialty tea shop next street over."

"Ahh, ahh. Remember that, Momo-kun."

'Momo-kun' nodded obediently. He shot Iruka a glance and hid a cringe. He politely handed the 'bread' to his 'grandfather' and stepped back from the group of shinobi. "You know, I think I'll start looking right away." He nodded his head towards Iruka and Kakashi, his image blurred, and in an instant he was gone. The boy had gotten much quicker in the past few days.

Kakashi couldn't help but find this remotely amusing.

"Isamu-san…"

"Yes well, all part of his training."

"I fail to see-"

"Coincidently," The transvestite-turned-old-man leaned in toward Iruka as the vendor vanished into the throng of people. "He broke my teakettle earlier. I almost think it was on purpose, the little sneak. However, two birds, one stone, eh?"

Iruka glanced upward.

Isamu followed his gaze, seeing only birds. "What?"

"Nothing…Kakashi," The Chuunin tilted slightly to the side. "Let's go."

Kakashi nodded shortly, glancing once to Isamu before taking Iruka's arm to stabilize him. He ignored a sly look from Isamu. "We've got to be going now, Isamu. Train Yasuo well, alright?"

"Hey, hey, what do you take me for? Of course I'll train him well! So well in fact, you won't recognize-!"

"Bye…" Iruka dragged his sober companion behind him, slicing through the crowd.

Locked on both retreating Shinobi, golden eyes flickered for a moment, and there was a slight inclination of Isamu's lips before the man blinked, stared blankly at an old woman with a fish, then turned on his heels.


	26. Homicidal Intent

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twenty-Six: Homicidal Intent**_

For ages, alcohol reduced the best of men to squalid babbling idiots. It loosened minds and tongues and warped perceptions to the point where up was down, left was backwards and forward just didn't exist. The basis for this fact was assuming, of course, that these 'best' weren't Shinobi trained to react even under a haze of dementia. Umino Iruka was barely able to withstand the effects of intoxication, but he could still contemplate and comprehend cause and effect while drunk. It didn't stop things from looking oddly out of place, turn slightly pink or, in certain cases, fuzzy. Occasionally, when he glanced over at Kakashi, he would find himself unable to observe anything else but a singular, slightly curled hair. If it wasn't the hair, then it was some other minor detail about the people and streets of Konoha.

The birds, though still following at a far distance, no longer bothered him as much as they should have. He'd found himself counting feathers….

Fifteen minutes had passed since their encounter with Yasuo and Isamu. That was, apparently, more than enough time for Iruka's condition to worsen and lighten simultaneously. While still smashed, he could at least walk a straight line. In fact, he was seeing straight lines everywhere right now. The world around him was straightening right before his eyes, thus he closed them tightly for a moment. Opening them, it was still the same. Lines still obscured his sight and were certainly in places they weren't supposed to be.

The world around him -it was blue. Not quite pink anymore. It was blue and oddly, it was the same shade of blue as the skin of a dead man. Like the corpse he saw bleeding blue out onto a blue patch of dirt in the blue shadows of a side alley.

Corpses, Iruka knew, merited attention. "K-Kakashi…" He broke away from the Jounin, hands clenching and unclenching, ready for the detention and release of a weapon. "There's…a blue- a man over there. He's…dead…"

Kakashi had already scented death long before Iruka had made mention of the body, and that was precisely why they were heading in that direction. The Jounin took Iruka's shoulders and made him stand next to the wall of the alleyway building. "Stay," he commanded softly before turning away. He stepped forward to kneel next to the body, taking a routine check of condition.

It was a fresh kill; the blood was just beginning to coagulate. Thick mahogany body fluid streamed out of the old man's unseeing eyes, out of his mouth, and out of his nostrils. There were no marks implying the use of weapons. The injury was internal.

The victim seemed to be in his upper seventies. Nothing about his clothing stood out beyond the fact that he was dressed as a civilian. His body was positioned as if he had fallen limply to the ground, so apparently he had been standing when the attack occurred. He could have been searching for someone, or considering the location in this dark shadow, speaking to someone with hope of not being noticed.

Iruka murmured inaudibly from behind as Kakashi thoroughly examined the corpse. Finally, as though annoyed that the Jounin was overlooking the obvious, he lightly nudged the old, wrinkled body and pointed to the man's tainted hazel eyes. "They used some sort of jutsu to attack him from the inside…"

"I see this, Iruka," Kakashi murmured patiently, looking up from the body to the corroding ally. The lane stretched backwards into a dead end. There was a stream of garbage containing random objects such as broken bottles and newspaper. Nothing else living was around, and there was no evidence of a struggle. The Jounin looked over his shoulder, gazing at the Konoha pedestrians on the brighter main street. An ordinary citizen wouldn't have noticed the body; it was too well hidden among the shadows. He looked back. "Internal pressure." With a lowered glance, Kakashi could see red fluid dribbling out of the ears "Liquefied the brain, that's for sure."

Irritated at Kakashi having merely stated the obvious, Iruka shifted his attention to the area surrounding the man. Most of it appeared to him as fuzzy splotches of black-blue but he saw enough. His gaze lifted upwards, and some miniscule, probably irrelevant detail caught his drunken eye. It was something akin to Kakashi's single curled, silver strand. There it was, floating downward through the air to land near the pool of blood. Iruka blinked. "The murderer was sitting against that wall," he pointed into the darkness where a tiny clump of pale hair continued to captivate him. "Whoever it was came down from the rooftop…" Meaning the old man never had a chance.

Kakashi searched the victim's pockets, looking for identification. He pulled out a small change purse and opened it up. Inside, packed neatly between some folded dollars and a collection of loose coins, was an identification card issued to Konohagakure citizens. It acted as a passport, proof of age, and, on rare occasions such as this, a name tag. "Kosuke Jiro, 78 years old. Lives near Isamu's apartment complex, but doesn't share it." He placed the card back in it. "Nothing too significant beyond the fact a ninja was the one to off him. Anything else, Iruka?" Kakashi looked up to where Iruka had spotted the long, pale strand of hair.

"I don't think this was an accidental victim; he wasn't killed by chance." Iruka shifted around the body, kneeling down and gingerly picking up the hairs. "This man doesn't have any particular importance at first glance. He could have been involved with something illegal, but I don't think that's it…" The Chuunin turned an eye up into the darkened skies. "The birds did it."

This comment made Kakashi sigh. "It was a ninja, not the birds, Iruka."

"Yes, but why would a Konoha shinobi murder a citizen?" Iruka frowned, hazed, deep brown eyes lowering upon the limp body. "No, why would a Harogami murder an old man?" He stood, carefully stepping over the corpse. "It doesn't feel like a slip on their part…" He resolved to ponder on what they could do about this. His partner would have to go get someone. "I'll watch him," the Chuunin pronounced.

"No," Kakashi murmured.

The two ninja huddling around some unidentifiable lump in the shadows had garnered some attention form the main street, but with a smile from Kakashi they left the men alone. The Jounin stood, keeping a casual appearance to minimize curiosity from the passing citizens.

"Jiro!"

Their heads turned simultaneously as a grating, fear stricken voice pierced the collective murmuring of the crowd. An elderly women, tattered shawl trailing behind her, shoved her way toward them with surprising force, knocking men and women to the side. She screeched to a halt at the threshold of the dead end. Glazed over yellowed eyes widened as she craned her head, glancing around Kakashi and Iruka to the thing that had once been her husband. "Jiro!" She raised her gnarled, knotted hands over her mouth, flinching and turning her face away.

This was, apparently, Kosuke Jiro's wife.

"Kosuke-san?" Kakashi asked, keeping a careful yard between him and the woman.

"…Yes." A look of suspicion flickered on and away from Kakashi.

Kakashi shot Iruka a glance, making sure the Chuunin was still where he belonged. He looked back to the old woman. "This is your husband, correct?"

"It was my husband," she replied faintly. "That there, that is a corpse, sir…"

Iruka raised a brow but he said nothing. People weren't supposed to speak of a loved one in the past tense so readily. He was about to say something, but a glance from his partner kept him quiet.

Kakashi watched her very carefully, checking every slip and twitch of her body and facial expression. "Do you have an idea as to who might have done it?"

"He was supposed to meet me at the home furnisher," she pointed in the direction the two ninja had departed from. "But he didn't come." Jiro's wife lowered her gaze. "A young man approached me just a moment ago and told me he saw my husband go this way."

"Was your husband with you earlier?"

"No. He was coming to meet me after his usual outing with friends."

Kakashi stared at the man, observing the blood pooling around his head. Gravity was pulling it through popped eardrums. "What did the young man look like?"

"Well let's see…" She chewed on a chapped lip, eyes sliding over to her husband's body, then to Iruka and finally, though briefly, to Kakashi. "It's strange, but I don't remember…. I know I saw him, but…his face is blurry." Watery eyes squinted, pointedly diverting from the body on the ground. "Very pale. I can't recall, but perhaps he had white hair? No, no, it was black…and his eyes. His eyes were…either black or gold?"

The vague description did them no good, though it gave enough reason to believe that the murderer was, indeed, Harogami Kuro. However, the question 'But why?' still remained. "Who were your husband's friends? What was his business? What did he do in his free time?" these questions were rattled off so quickly it made the woman twitch.

"Kakashi, gently…" Iruka laid a hand on the woman's shoulder, "Was he involved in anything that might have ended with this?"

The woman's squint intensified. "No. Jiro drank with his friends; they swapped stories of their ventures on the merchant's trails. Nothing dangerous."

"Kekemoro Suien," Kakashi said quickly. "Did he associate with a man by that name?"

"Kekemoro-san? Once. They weren't friendly with each other." She pursed her lips together, reaching up to pat Iruka's hand before gently prying it away. "My husband was a simple textile merchant. He wasn't involved with anything dangerous."

"Is there any reason he would have been targeted?" Iruka murmured quietly.

"No."

This woman wasn't lying to him, Kakashi could tell.

"He was quiet." She stated suddenly.

"Who?" Iruka said softly and a little slurred. "The young man that came to you?"

"He approached me, and his voice…it was very soft. Very polite." The old woman tilted her head to the side, "He had a very pretty face…"

"I thought you said you couldn't remember it," Kakashi's attention snapped towards her.

The Jounin's rapt scrutiny forced her to draw back. "W-well…yes, it's hard to remember, but I know somehow that it was as lovely as a young woman's…"

This made Kakashi exchange glances with Iruka.

"Though, it was pointedly a young man," the woman offered to clarify herself.

Iruka's frown deepened severely, and this time it was aimed at the sky. "You said his eyes might have been golden? His hair maybe black?"

"Possibly…" Jiro's wife raised her eyes. Long, pale strands of white hair were placed in her face by Iruka. "Ahh! He did!" She suddenly exclaimed. "He had white hair! White hair, golden eyes and a-" She paused, blinked, squinted, paused. "A…a very feminine appearance…"

Iruka and Kakashi stared at one another, silently communicating and plotting their next moves and questions. However, before they could say anything or come to any conclusion, Jiro's wife interrupted.

"Please…I feel ill and my husband is still lying there. No more questions…" Groaning softly, she placed her face in one of her hands.

The Chuunin drew next to his partner, whispering lowly, "Send Pakkun for someone so we can get this body taken care of…"

Kakashi pulled out a kunai and slit his thumb, then re-pocketed the knife. He knelt down by the ground and formed a quick series of seals before he pressed his cut finger to the ground. A poof of smoke exploded into the air and when it cleared, a lazy eyed pug stared back at him. Kakashi pointed at the dead man. "Get someone to handle this body. Iruka and I are on investigation. Tell them so."

The dog nodded and stood up, taking a quick survey of his surroundings before leaping out into the main streets.

A bird passed by overhead, and in that split second, Iruka bodily jerked, swiveled in place and watched the avian vanished over the rooftop. He barely had time to register his own movements before he was scaling the wall, clambering heaven-ward at a frantic speed. The old woman stood dumbstruck as she watched him ascend.

"What is-?"

Kakashi looked over and immediately started scaling the wall after Iruka. "Iruka!" The Chuunin's foot disappeared over the edge of the roof, and Kakashi's hand followed, snagging Iruka's ankle. It stalled the Chuunin just long enough for Kakashi to let go and flip upwards, landing in front of him on the roof.

Iruka rolled, leapt to his feet and immediately took off after the black bird hopping tauntingly several yards in front of them. He turned back long enough to warn, "It's henge!"

With that, shuriken shot forward and pinned the bird's back tail feathers to the roof. The two ninja dashed over, surrounding the fowl. Kakashi towered over it, head shifting to block the bright rays of sun pounding down from a blue sky above. The bird squawked feebly as it gazed up at the dark figure of the Shinobi, but it remained a bird. The grey eye narrowed at the feathered creature, and his foot pressed down on the bird's back, pinning it to the tiles. "Don't test my patience, asshole."

_"I'll give him credit for detecting something,"_ The bird squawked loudly, uselessly fluttering its wings. _"Especially while intoxicated._ _But alas, I'm afraid I'm an ordinary avian."_

Kakashi's foot pressed harder on the bird.

_"Impatience will kill you one day, Kakashi-san."_ It croaked as the pressure accumulated on its fragile spine. _"This is not henge! You won't accomplish anything by killing this innocent creature."_

Kakashi edged up his hitae-ate to peer just below the fold of fabric. The red Sharingan eye glinted in its own cast shadows, and then disappeared behind the folds of fabric. It was, indeed, a simple bird. The pressure relented as the Jounin removed his foot.

Iruka pointed a tan finger at the creature. "Did you-?"

The bird's soft, lilting voice interjected. _"I didn't touch the old man. My servants did it for me."_

Kakashi's eye narrowed in extreme irritation.

Iruka glared down at the feathered creature. "What are you trying to accomplish with murdering citizens?"

_"I'm not murdering citizens. I'm punishing traitors. In time, you, Iruka-san, will understand."_ It offered another feeble croak.

"Kill it, Kakashi…" The Chuunin turned away.

He would have; however, the man was not quite finished with the creature. He pulled out a kunai knife and aimed it at the bird. "So you are so-called 'Sensei'?"

_"Yes. A pleasure, Sharingan no Hatake Kakashi."_ The bird's nails scratched at the rooftop as if it were making some sort of greeting. _"Perhaps it will please you to know that if you hadn't gotten so involved with my specimen, those people at the hospital might not have died. Nor would I be forced to move so rashly. Unfortunately, I have to quicken the pace just to stay out of your lissome grasp."_

"You flatter me so," Kakashi offered bitter sarcasm. The knife flashed as his wrist tilted slightly. "Are Kuro and Kuro acting on their own free will?"

_"Of course they are. More or less."_

"More or less?" Kakashi demanded clarification.

_"More or less."_ And Sensei wasn't willing to give it. _"Harogami Kuro is loyal; occasionally I need to remind them of that."_

"And Matsuhara Tekki?"

_"Of his own will._ _It's all about connection, you see."_

Iruka was staring fixedly at a wall, teeth clenched together.

"And you, Sensei-san, are also connected by the Kekki Genkai."

_"Oh yes,"_ Sensei's prideful voice created a neat incision in Kakashi's irritation, allowing the condition to fester. _"Anything you've seen is merely play compared to what our clan's bloodline limit is capable of."_

"That's a stiff bluff to pull, Sensei-san," the Jounin retorted, fingers flexing and relaxing around the handle of his weapon. "It's impossible for four people to possess enough chakara to accomplish more than your current projects. The bird possession should be your limit unless you stop and redirect your energy."

"_Impossible?"_ Sensei murmured seductively; the beady eyes of the bird glinted with an unnatural intelligence. "_No. It's entirely possible. I need only be around a living organism containing a sufficient amount of chakara. If you recall, I believe you noticed an abnormal chakara flow in my kin?"_

Kakashi gave no indication of positive or negative. He kneeled down next to the bird, staring at it intently as though he could see through it to the man behind the curtain.

So their aura absorbed chakara from any nearby living creature. That would have explained Isamu's complex system and ability to hold a massive amount of power. To control so many birds as to attack the hospital in the fashion it did, 'Sensei' had to have been surrounded by people, but at the time he would have been defenseless.

The Sharingan user placed the tip of the kunai against the bird's head. It raised its crest, ruffling its feathers and clicking its beak in response to the silent announcement of dominance. "And so how many people have you captured to feed off of? An impressive number, I assume."

Laughter flooded his mind. "_Capture?_ _You're close but if I'm guessing correctly, you're assuming I'm powerless when controlling a vast number. Very close but not quite."_

Iruka's clenched fists were trembling. His head bowed forward with a set jaw. Sensei-san's response would mean that the people he took chakara from were either followers or were possibly unaware of being used.

Kakashi's eye narrowed at the bird dangerously. "What 'freedom' is it that you're offering, Sensei-san?"

"_You don't need to know that. I'm offering you nothing, scarecrow."_

There was nothing more Kakashi would be able to collect from him right now. "And I'll accept nothing from you. Not even your bullshit." CRUNCH. Blood spurted from around the kunai knife now lodged in the tiny skull, piercing through to the tile. He yanked the knife out and the bird's body slipped off, flopping limply to the ground.

Iruka gasped and gulped. "Wait…. Nngh…." A loud thud reverberated through the roof and the Jounin knew, without turning around, Iruka had passed out.

---

A shirtless Yasuo stepped out of the bathroom, rubbing the white towel into his long, damp locks. He yawned, pulling the towel away from his head, holding the cold terry cloth in his hands. He had just gotten back from his "tea kettle assignment" with Isamu and had taken his break to have a nice, long shower. He had felt rather guilty about shoplifting the kettle, so he was sure to return to the shop before returning to his residence. He slipped the money in the register without his sensei or the shop keeper knowing. At least his conscience was free, but that didn't keep Isamu from picking up on his distress. His current sensei had decided that Yasuo needed a few hours off from training so he could try to recover his energy before resuming. The man had promised to bring food to Kakashi's apartment so they could eat and converse together.

The boy strolled into 'his' room and dropped the towel to the floor near the futon. He'd pick it up later. Yasuo dropped to his knees in front of the dresser, and pulled open the bottom drawer to reveal his personal belongings. He'd forgotten to take a fresh shirt into the bathroom with him. At least having a uniform kept the selection simple. He pulled out a folded Chuunin shirt and waved it open, then began to pull it on over his head. Perhaps he would go into the city today for some fresh air, or if that didn't work out, he'd read some Icha Icha Paradise. That action would most likely come from his Academy Student-like desire to spite his former sensei. Although…he did enjoy the book.

Yasuo shook his head, letting his wet hair fall loosely around his face to dry. He slid the drawer shut with a soft click.

Another click, this time of a door shutting, followed directly after.

He could feel them before they reached the bedroom. Only one came to greet Yasuo; the other lingered in the hallway, tensed and ready to spring. The boy turned around slowly, eyes landing upon the elder sibling.

Harogami Kuro was shirtless, and he was covered in bruises, his long, flowing hair disheveled and messy. He looked as disoriented as he was feeling. "Yasuuo-kun…" The slight distress was apparent in his slur.

Yasuo took in the condition of both visitors and immediately knew not to startle the younger sibling. He did not stand, but carefully shifted to his knees as if he were trying not to startle a panicking, cornered animal. "K-Kuro-san," damn it, he had stuttered. The boy took in a deep breath and let it out slowly. "What happened to you?"

"S'nothing…" Kuro slid into the room, gracefully curling his legs beneath him as he sat next to Yasuo. He possessed the grace of a bird, yet each movement whispered of the danger of a snake poised to strike. A charmed snake was no less volatile as one aware of its surroundings. "Kuro-kun and I were just _playing_." After a long pause he added, "We had to kill again."

"I've been telling him it's a waste of time dwelling over it," Younger Kuro sneered. "We're Shinobi. It's our job to kill."

Yasuo's eyes remained trained on both of them. His hands instinctively lifted in front of him, and he began pulling at his earlobe nervously. The boy brushed back damp locks, being sure to keep them out of his eyes. "Who'd you kill?" he whispered.

"Some woman." The nearest Kuro said softly. "Neither of us knew her, but Sensei did. He wanted her dead." A thin, pale hand extended, fingers lightly brushing against a few stray hairs that his new friend had neglected to move.

Yasuo shrank from the touch, though not enough to irritate Kuro. "Oh…Looks like she gave you some trouble…" he murmured softly, eyes slipping over the bruises and occasional scrape that the brother wore.

"No, Nii-san killed her. These are from him too."

The Kuro in the doorway scowled viciously. "Kuro-kun, shut the hell up!"

A soft puff of air escaped Kuro's pale blue lips. "Sensei is pushing us quite hard."

Yasuo's eyes switched over to the younger sibling. The glare he collected sent a shiver down his spine and he quickly looked away to avoid causing trouble. "Oh."

"I wanted to see you," the elder brother continued, ignoring his sibling's glare. "Isamu-san was not home, and sensei forbade us to see him again anyway." He repeated, "I wanted to see _you_."

"You're getting too sentimentally attached to this boy," Kuro muttered dangerously.

They exchanged heated glowers before both turned their heads; the younger to stare blankly at the wall in front of him and the elder to stare at Yasuo.

The idea of getting caught in the middle of a fight between these two was not something Yasuo deemed intelligent. He bit his bottom lip, looking to the dangerous brother once before turning his attention back to the eldest. "Oh, well, I guess it's a good thing I was here rather than out." Yasuo carefully stood, reason half being the desire to find a more defendable position in the room. He reached over to the dresser top to grab a comb. The boy quickly ran it through his hair then tied his hitae-ate in place. Anything to help him keep his nerve around the twins.

"You should hate us, Yasuo-kun," Kuro said, watching the boy's movements from his vantage point on the ground.

"He _does_, Kuro-kun."

"But I still hope one day, when this is over, we can watch the birds and you won't be afraid."

Yasuo was silent, and he turned, leaning against the dresser. He pocketed his hands and stared at his feet. "Under different circumstances, I'm sure we would be good friends, Kuro-san."

"We lie under a misfortunate moon." Warm breath bathed Yasuo's neck as he was suddenly enveloped in a pair of strong, pale arms. "Yasuo-kuuun, you are so kind."

Yasuo's eyes widened and he caught himself before he could throw Kuro back. The Chuunin gulped, realizing what a mistake that reaction might have been. His light brown eyes flickered over to the younger brother, and Yasuo collected a glare so deadly he withered inside. "U-uh, well, I, uh, try to be kind to people…." His heart pounded heavily and he fidgeted uncomfortably.

Kuro nuzzled the boy's neck from behind, smiling into Yasuo's hair and patting his head, arms still firmly wrapped around him. "I feel much better now, Nii-san!"

The youngest Harogami grumbled darkly to himself.

Yasuo's eye twitched and he tilted his head away from Kuro, still futilely attempting to put some distance between him and the twin. "Haha…." Oh god, what had he gotten himself into?

"I must thank you, Yasuo-kun!" And just when things seemed to spiral into chaos, salvation came in Yasuo's sudden, shocked release. Both brothers tensed and their heads snapped towards the apartment entrance. They were gone in three seconds.

Twenty-nine seconds later, he heard the door to the apartment open and a loud, cheerful voice proclaimed, "Yasuo-kun! I brought the rice balls!"

---

Kakashi walked down the hallway of his own apartment building, hands pocketed and pace idle. He had taken Iruka back to the man's apartment, laid him in his bed with water set beside it, and then set up traps of all kinds. There was no way anyone was getting into that apartment without the knowledge of where the traps were located, and the only person on the entire planet that knew how to get around them was himself.

With that small comfort in his mind, Kakashi had left to check on his own apartment and see if Yasuo was still there. Perhaps the Kuro brothers had even stopped by some time after their murder in the streets. Kakashi rapped on his door three times and opened it.

Yasuo's head snapped towards him. "I thought I locked th-"

Kakashi laughed lightly at the boy's startled look. His eye switched over to Isamu, who was sitting at the table eating a rice ball. "Yo."

"Hello Kakashi-san!" Isamu waved from the table. "Rice ball? They're very good. I brought some earlier, but I ended up eating all of those so I had to go out and get more. This is the third batch." The man laughed gaily, tossing a treat at the Jounin. His mirth extended to his eyes, the gold gleaming brightly under the artificial lighting.

Kakashi caught it and handed it to Yasuo. "No thanks."

Yasuo stared at the food now in his hands. "Uh, hey, Kakashi-san. What's up?"

"Did Kuro and Kuro come by here?" The Jounin jumped straight to the point.

"Um…." Yasuo's eyes flickered to Isamu and then to his rice ball. "Yeah. They both stopped by for a visit."

Isamu sighed, shaking his head at Kakashi's discarding of the food. "According to Yasuo-kun, they departed merely seconds before my arrival. And yet, I didn't sense them at all…"

"Any information for me, Yasuo-kun?" Kakashi asked.

"They came over after killing a woman."

"Woman?" The Jounin's voice contained a certain degree of surprise that both Genjutsu users immediately picked up on.

"Yes, a woman." Yasuo nodded to aid his correctness. "It was someone they didn't know themselves, but their sensei had requested they kill her."

Kakashi lifted a hand to his temple, pressing gently. "I just came from the murder sight of an old man."

"Perhaps each brother murdered one person?" Isamu suggested.

"Perhaps."

Yasuo ate the rice ball. "I dunno. They didn't boast about a second murder, but who was the man?"

"A Kosuke Jiro. Recognize it?"

"Nah." The Chuunin shook his head.

Isamu raised his tea cup to his lips, a brief light of recognition expiring in his eyes before either Shinobi could see it. He smiled serenely and sipped. "No. Can't say I recognize it either."

"Alright," Kakashi nodded. "Iruka is asleep back at the apartment. I've got to get back to him, so if you two come up with anything more, come see me there."

"Of course," Yasuo grinned.

Kakashi vanished out the door.


	27. Ascending Nightmares

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twenty-seven: Ascending Nightmares**_

_Birds flew and congested the skies with their calls and feathers. Iruka remembered one day, after speaking with the Hokage, the lingering loneliness felt even under that vast occupied sky. The feeling was still with him. Every day, even with the presence of Konoha pulsating around him, he felt isolated. He'd come out to the fields so many times to fall asleep alone under an endless, empty expanse of blue. He would sleep alone, and he would wake alone._

_It changed. It changed when he opened his eyes to see a smiling face in front of his; the face of a man who didn't question the world but lived with it instead. He exuded unrelenting optimism. He said his name was 'Yukio' and 'would you mind if I joined you?' From then on, things weren't so bad. With Yukio and the Hokage and the rest of Konoha, he could sometimes forget his oath to kill the monster that had murdered his parents._

_Tall, golden grass brushed against his face as it swayed in the gentle breeze. He could feel the comforting warmth of Yukio beside him. Not cold. Not like the bodies in the jaws of a demon…_

_They both startled when the harsh cry of a crow hit their ears, and Iruka quickly stood, scanning the fields around them. There, on a scarecrow he hadn't remembered seeing before, was the large, menacing figure of a bird. A raven, not a crow, whose dark feathers gleamed in the bright light gazed back at him. The boy blinked. He swore the scarecrow was made not of straw but of hair. Silver hair…_

_The raven crowed and he jerked backwards, loosing balance and toppling into dirt._

_"Yukio-san!" Iruka reached out for the warmth of his friend and gasped. Yukio was not supposed to be leaking this warmth. It wasn't supposed to be dripping out of his body. There weren't supposed to be birds all over him. They weren't supposed to be pecking at his flesh-!_

"Freedom comes to those who spread their wings."

_Iruka cried out, but no one ever answered._

---

Linen sheets flew and twisted as the body beneath them convulsed, contorting into strained positions. Iruka's desperate, nonsensical cries became progressively more frequent and louder until finally a name emerged against all the sleep-distorted babble, "Yukio!" His teeth gritted together, another plea escaping him. "Yukio!" He repeated it as a mantra capable of saving him from his nightmare.

Unable to wrest himself from his terrors with this name, he called another. "Kakashi!"

The bedroom door flew open and Iruka immediately felt the presence of someone he'd come to rely on. Warm hands arrested his shoulders to still his thrashing and tell him he was there. "Iruka?" It was his voice, Kakashi's. "Iruka, calm down. It's a dream, no one can hurt you."

Iruka's fist instinctively lashed out, cracking across the intruder's chin before he stilled, opened his eyes and roughly pulled Kakashi into a crushing embrace. "Damn it…" he muttered. "Damn it…"

The Jounin placed a hand on Iruka's head and sat him up, holding him with his other hand. "Shhh," Kakashi whispered in his ear. "Calm down. I'm right here."

"Kakashi…when did you-?" No, never mind. It was a stupid question to ask a Shinobi. The migraine he knew would come was quickly settling in. Iruka crawled forward to sit in Kakashi's lap and tucked his face away in the crook of the man's neck. At the very least, his room was dark and Kakashi's breath was silent. It kept the pain and pressure in his mind from escalating to an unbearable point.

_"Freedom."_ Iruka gritted his teeth together, closed his eyes and willed himself to focus on anything but-

_"Freedom,"_ the ghost whispered.

Kakashi's presence did nothing for the repeating word. It wouldn't have been so bad if lately Iruka hadn't been feeling inclined to almost- _almost_- listen…

_"Free-"_

Iruka gently pushed Kakashi away and stood, cradling his face in his hands. He took deep breaths, attempting to still his wracked nerves. Iruka felt Kakashi's gaze follow his motion.

"Iruka," his name was whispered softly, "what's wrong?" Kakashi stood as well and placed a hand on the Chuunin's back. "Iruka?"

"It's just a migraine," he murmured in response.

"I can get you something for that, if you like."

Iruka shook his head, hair falling over his shoulders as he undid the bind. "I'll live with it." He considered making some tea, but the idea was immediately discarded. "What about Yasuo-kun and Isamu-"

_"Why do you ignore what is being so freely given?"_

Iruka gulped. "-Isamu-san?"

"The twins visited Yasuo-kun. It turns out that a woman was also murdered, but we don't know more than that." Kakashi's arm slipped all the way over Iruka's shoulders and he turned him towards the bed. "You should sit down, Iruka…"

He allowed Kakashi to steer him to his futon and gently push him down, but all the while, his eyes were trained on his curtained window.

The Jounin followed the strict gaze and he understood. "The birds are talking to you again, aren't they."

Iruka nodded. He thought he saw the shadow of a bird pass by but then… The Chuunin turned his head, choosing instead to settle his gaze on one of the many photos on his wall.

Kakashi's warm body left Iruka's side. The Jounin walked over to the window and lifted the edge of the curtain. A line of dusky light stripped across the floor and up Kakashi's body. He leaned forward, tilting his head to one side to see further. "There's nothing here." His fingertips slipped away from the cloth, and the line dissipated into nothingness.

"I know," Iruka muttered, flopping back against the sheets and smothering his face beneath a pillow. "That's part of the migraine…"

His companion laughed lightly and stepped away from the window. He left the room, returning with a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water. Kakashi kneeled down in front of Iruka and popped off the top of the bottle, spilling a small collection of white tablets in his left hand. "Here, kill it while it's young." He presented one pill to Iruka.

Iruka's face peeked out from under the pillow to stare at the offering. It was waved away.

Kakashi sighed, and his finger popped into Iruka's mouth.

The Chuunin felt the tablet on his tongue and instinctively swallowed. His eyes narrowed, and he bit Kakashi's finger. "Ammit, Kakathi! Go reef ur book. I'm ot itha moob!"

The Jounin pulled his hand back, laughing at the flush forming in Iruka's cheeks. Nevertheless, he stood up and respected the request by starting for the door.

There was an exasperated sigh and a thud, possibly Iruka banging his head against the wall, possibly Iruka trying to throw something at him and not succeeding. Possibly both. "Wait…you can stay if you want…just keep your voice down or I swear I'll use you as my class's new shuriken target."

Not that the children could hit him if they wanted to, but Kakashi got the point. He sat down on his own futon set up next to Iruka's. "Ok."

_"Freedom is so easily begotten."_

Iruka flinched, grabbed his pillow and shoved it over his head again.

The Jounin silently observed this action. He pulled out his book, laid down on his stomach with feet in the air, and began to read.

_"Even _you _desire to be free. You can't hide it from the birds. They see all. They never lie."_

"Which painkillers did you use?" Brown eyes reappeared from within the shadows beneath the pillow.

Kakashi held up a small bottle with a red label and shook it. There was a gentle rattling inside. "It may make you a little drowsy, but they're really effective."

"A little drowsy isn't enough." A tanned hand extended toward the Jounin.

Kakashi's grey eye turned to him, and he considered. "Alright." He tossed the bottle over to Iruka. "Only one more, Ok?"

Iruka shook three out of the bottle into his palm.

Kakashi was immediately in an upright position, and he snatched the pills away from him. "What are you trying to do, kill yourself?" He pocketed the bottle and handed one of the three to Iruka. "I understand what you're trying to do, but I'm serious when I say they're really effective."

"I'm aware of this Kakashi, they were in _my_ medicine cabinet." The Chuunin tossed the pillow to the side and fixed the Jounin with a mild glare. He'd been taking those things for years and his limit certainly wasn't four… "Give me the bottle."

"No." Kakashi handed Iruka the glass of water, pointing at the single pill in his hand.

"Just give me the bottle, Kakashi." Iruka swallowed both pill and liquid.

The Jounin looked over Iruka's condition and let out a deep sigh, handing him the painkillers.

One more pill was withdrawn and taken. "It takes more than the normal dosage to knock me out," Iruka muttered lowly.

_"Freedom is-"_

The Chuunin groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. Why had he never switched to something faster acting?

Kakashi looked away from Iruka. His jaw was set tightly and his lips were tugged in a small frown, though Iruka saw nothing; the mask hid it all. Kakashi wished he at least knew what Sensei was telling Iruka, what words he was tormenting his companion with. It hurt to watch the Chuunin squirm, to watch him fight against it on his own.

"I'm…running away…" The man offered one of his half smiles. "It's either distraction by work or escape by sleep and even then…" It seemed the harder he tried to empty his mind, the faster the frequency of the 'freedom' rambling accelerated.

"That's not the only way to hide," Kakashi said softly, staring down at his book. He flipped through a few pages, obviously deciding to skip something and read ahead.

"Elaborate?"

The Jounin sighed, shutting the book and shutting his eye simultaneously. "It's nothing. I'm just concerned."

"You? Sharingan no Kakashi _worried_?" Iruka sat up slowly, eying the masked man.

"Don't act so surprised," the Jounin murmured. His words were not playful or sarcastic.

"Mm." Iruka sensed this and ended the pseudo-conversation by leaning in, kissing a clothed cheek. "Thank you."

Kakashi smiled and turned his head slightly. "No problem," he responded.

Iruka fell back to continue struggling with the voices assaulting his mind.

There was a brief scraping at the window.

Kakashi glared at it and glanced back to Iruka, who flinched at another scraping noise. He scooted over to him to sit close. Iruka's eyes landed on him, still holding a glint of fear that only a shinobi would be able to determine. The cushion shifted with Kakashi's weight as he laid down next to Iruka, and he sensed the Chuunin fractionally relax. "It's fine," he reassured him.

"So they're really there this time…" He couldn't suppress the shiver that ran up his spine as small, sharp talons raked against glass, procuring a high pitched screech.

Kakashi lifted a gloved hand and placed it on Iruka's cheek. "They're only playing with you. We both know that if they wanted to get in, they would."

Iruka leaned into the touch, severely wishing he were unconscious. The effects of the painkillers were very slow in manifesting; he was still wide awake and paranoid. "If I could go out there and-"

"No, more birds would come. It would be a waist of energy." But the Jounin smiled at Iruka's empty threat. His fingers trailed down Iruka's neck, pushing a few stray strands of hair out of the way. It trailed back up.

Iruka's shoulders relaxed. "He may not need to send them. Any more of this and I'll…" Go insane like Isamu? He shuddered at the unwelcome images assaulting his already nerve-wracked brain. The Chuunin reluctantly smiled as fingers threaded through his hair.

The tapping and scratching continued. "Just don't let it get to you," Kakashi said, continuing his touch. Umber bangs slipped into Iruka's eyes, and the Jounin brushed them back. "Please don't let it get to you."

"That's easier said and much harder to do."

_CRAWWWW!_

The Chuunin jerked away from his partner and shot a dangerous glare at his window, torn between the option of opening the damn thing, killing every feathered demon he could and the shame at the realization that he might actually do it. "Kakashi…don't let me near the window."

"I won't," he promised.

More persistent scrapes and knocking at the window drove the academy sensei to rummage around on the futon for his bottle of painkillers. He could handle one more. However, Kakashi shifted to allow him to search further…. "I know you hid them." Kakashi almost laughed when narrowed brown eyes were settled on him. The man's hair was disheveled and a few strands were sticking up. He just didn't look as intimidating as he should have.

"No I didn't," the Jounin blatantly denied.

"Is it in the desk?"

"Yes."

"Wrong answer. You never got off the futon." Iruka scooted closer, fully intent on retrieving some measure of relief.

"It doesn't seem as though you're in pain anymore, Iruka. They've served their purpose." Kakashi grinned up at him.

He wasn't necessarily in _pain,_ but the desire to be _sleeping_ overrode anything else. The Shinobi just wanted peace. "I need that bottle, Kakashi." Both hands were out, Iruka had crouched and looked ready to spring.

The Jounin merely grinned.

It broadened when he found himself pinned to the futon by a mentally harassed ninja, one hand squeezing his wrist the other feeling over, around and in his clothing. "Damn it, Kakashi! Just give me the bottle!"

He laughed, squirming to one side as Iruka's hand landed on his stomach. "You don't need them anymore!" he protested.

"Yes I do! They don't work fast enough!" The Chuunin paused at Kakashi's pants. Okay, didn't need them that badly. "You're right, I don't." He slid away.

Kakashi's trapped wrist turned and caught Iruka's. He pulled him back.

Iruka noticed a nearly well hidden mischievous glint in Kakashi's eye. The Chuunin immediately deployed evasive tactics. Iruka yawned, eyelids falling. He let himself go limp next to Kakashi.

"Hey," Kakashi rolled to the side and batted the man's head. "I know you're not unconscious, you looser."

True, but he wished he was. Iruka lay there unmoving, breathing regulated.

Kakashi leaned over him. "Irukaaa," he whispered in the man's ear. He heard a momentary hitch in the patterned breathes. "Rukaaa," he whispered again. "If you don't wake up, that means I can have my way with you."

The Chuunin's brow twitched, but he remained still. Kakashi wouldn't. He was a perverted bastard at times but even _he_ wouldn't…

"You give me too much credit," Kakashi said to the contrary of Iruka's bet. He laughed lowly. "I know you're awake, Iruka."

He wouldn't…

A hand brushed against Iruka's stomach.

The game was on. Iruka rolled over, lying flat on his stomach, adding soft snores.

"Hey! Iruka, you idiot." Kakashi laughed, pushing on the back of Iruka's head so his face was smothered by the pillow.

Iruka fought back a low growl. This was a trick he'd often deployed on the unwary back in his days at the academy. He wouldn't be falling for it. A grunt of dismay was quickly followed by a sharp punch to Kakashi's gut.

"Oof," Kakashi was pushed to the side, and his hand slipped off the back of Iruka's head. Kakashi punched him back.

_"Liberation from all things binding."_

Iruka took the hit and rolled over again, this time lying on his side. He would fall asleep…he would sleep…didn't have to do anything, just wait for the painkillers to work and-

_"Freedom is-"_

Oddly enough, if he just focused on feigning sleep, the scratching at the window didn't bother him. The Jounin let him remain in silence, untouched and unspoken to. Iruka waited for the inevitable. He was determined to keep up this front lest he possibly be molested.

Soft, warm lips pressed to his.

Which, it seemed, might just happen whether he was 'awake' or not.

"Bastard," Kakashi murmured into his lips. "Quit hiding from me."

_"Why must you hide?"_

Iruka's brows furrowed, but he refused to respond.

Kakashi let go of a soft sigh. "Come on, Iruka, stop." No responce. "I'm not going to stop unless you admit to being awake." He kissed him again, leading a trail across his cheek and then down his neck.

The brief, fluttering gestures numbed Iruka's mind as well as the screeches and scratches at his bedroom window. He let himself slip away from it all and relaxed into Kakashi's touch. As if the birds felt this happening, the clicking intensified. Iruka shivered both from touch and sound; his soft, artificial snores ceased.

"Iruka," the Jounin said softly. "Wake up."

He was rewarded with a clouded, half-lidded brown eye. It gleamed in the dim light of his room, the one place he had never felt safer and more threatened before in his life. "What?"

Kakashi looked down at him. His breath had marginally strained with stress. "You're running away from me."

"…No I'm not," Iruka murmured, letting his lid fall closed so he could hide in the darkness only he could see. It was almost a fascinating thing, the ability to close your eyes, shutting out the visible world, cutting down on the danger and increasing it simultaneously.

"Liar." Kakashi pressed his index finger to the man's forehead.

Both eyes opened. "I'm…trying to sleep." The rattling at the window ceased. Iruka's heart leapt with anticipation, and within seconds the hellish noise restarted.

Kakashi slipped to the side and placed his head on the pillow next to Iruka. He watched him intently.

"W-what?"

The Jounin sighed and his grey eye disappeared. "I can't do anything for you," he murmured.

"You can." Iruka gestured to the window. "Distract me; make this go away."

Kakashi looked to him, breathing steady and nearly contemplative.

"At least until the painkillers start working." The Chuunin glanced up at his ceiling. "I'm tired. Physically, mentally. I know when I'm at my limit. I know when I'm beat." His lips curved into a small smile. "You could read aloud from that _book_ if you wanted. Just as long as I…" Iruka paused, faltered, and his expression fell. "Kakashi, I'm sorry.…You've already been trying, haven't you?…"

"S'fine," he said softly, brushing Iruka's hair to the side.

Iruka caught Kakashi's hand in his own, placing it at the base of his neck and closing his eyes. His breath stilled, and finally it left his lungs with the words, "I never thought this sort of thing was right…." His tone became nearly inaudible. "Then we…" cheeks flushed from the memory and returning phantom touches. The velvety voice promising freedom flickered in and out of the reminiscing. "We…"

Kakashi's lips touched his and the voice in Iruka's mind died away. He pulled back slightly, nose to nose with the man.

Finally Iruka advanced on his own, reaching behind Kakashi's head to begin untying his hitae-ate, pressing a desperate kiss on the man's forehead as the fabric was pushed away and again on his lips.

His partner moved into it, pushing the gesture a little bit further. His hand lifted to rest on Iruka's cheek. A deep breath escaped Kakashi's lungs when they gained an inch of space.

_"We all….freedom…"_

He felt a warm, steady hand on his shoulder. Though Iruka was trembling, his hands were stilled, and though sleep was beginning to manifest in his eyes, they were still bright and alert. Slowly, Iruka released him and rolled away. Kakashi was graced with one of the sensei's less infamous smiles; the sweet though troubled curl of lips.

Rapid, now desperate, clicking on glass permeated the silence stretching between them.

Kakashi smirked and reached out again, placing his hand on Iruka's chest. He felt the Chuunin's heart flutter, and he counted the beats.

Iruka's hand cupped over the one resting on him. "Kakashi…"

"Mm?" He took in a deep breath and let it out slowly.

Iruka instinctively mimicked the breath. "Thank you."

---

Kuro moaned piteously, clawing at his brother's retreating form. "Nii-san! Nii-san come back!"

"It's over." The younger Harogami muttered, hastily re-clothing himself and rummaging around in the dresser. He knew there was a pack of cigarettes in here somewhere. They had been left untouched for the past three years, but he didn't care. He needed it and he needed it now.

"Don't open those."

Kuro cursed as he was forcefully dragged back to their futon. His golden eyes remained trained on the dresser that contained his precious tobacco. "What the hell is your problem! You're so damn _clingy _today!"

"And you're so damn _angry_. I'm tired of killing people. I want to relax for a while…"

He regretted the words as soon as the sharp sting of his brother's hand registered. Elder Kuro turned his burning cheek away, staring fixedly at the floor. "Idiot! Don't say things like that! You're going to get us _killed_. Disloyalty is suicide!"

"Sensei would never kill us! We're family!"

"And? Do you know who that woman was?" At a pitiful shake of the head, he grabbed a fistful of hair and jerked his sibling upright. "Sit straight, don't act meek. That woman was from the Kazahaya clan. _Our_ clan."

"She didn't have golden eyes," Elder Kuro pointed out.

"We don't all have the eyes, Kuro-kun." He pushed his brother away, watching with vague satisfaction as the man's limbs tangled with the sheets. "That comes with infection by an immediate family member. You and I are first generation; we can operate independently."

"But why would-?"

"Just shut up and don't question it." Both Harogami glared at one another before the elder, as always, relented.

"Fine…but I don't think sensei will kill us."

Younger Kuro rose, determined to get his cigarettes. "_He_ might not, but that doesn't mean he won't have someone else do the job." He paused, foot tapping against the wood. Even he was beginning to doubt sensei's will…such a hypocrite. "We would have been the ones to kill Suien had the Takigakure girl not done so before us. You know that."

"That still depresses me, Nii-san…I miss Suien-kun…"

Younger Kuro jerked aside a pair of pants in the dresser drawer. Ah, and there they were in all their packaged splendor. Kuro liberated the tiny box from an assortment of clothing and other _objects_ he wished his brother would keep somewhere else. "Kuro-kun, shut up and sl-"

_"Do listen to your brother and put those back."_

"Sensei!" Elder Kuro chirped, leaping off the futon to execute a proper bow.

Shit. "Sensei…" Reluctantly, younger Kuro replaced the cigarettes and shut the drawer, stepping away, buttoning his shirt with his back to the window. He could feel the presence of the hawk. With a look to his window, he saw the majestic bird. Damn thing was huge. "How long have you been there?"

_"Long enough."_

"Sensei, would that be long enough where you were unfortunate enough to catch some rather unpleasant-"

_"Yes," _the hawk responded curtly.

Amusement in their leader's tone caused the hairs on the back of Kuro's neck to rise. He absently grabbed his brother's long pony-tail and yanked, pulling the man to him. "Get some clothes on, moron." Once Elder Kuro was shoved away, he returned his attention to the window. "So, does personally greeting us imply another mission?"

_"I'd hardly call this personal. And, by the way, you do realize that what you're doing is considered sacrilegious?"_

Kuro chose to ignore this. "Well, Sensei, what do you want?" He was momentarily blinded by two pale hands sliding over his eyes.

"Are we going to be killing anyone else?" Elder Kuro pouted as his brother pushed the hands away.

_"No. It's not a mission."_ The bird spread its wings and began preening. Elder Kuro watched in fascination but his brother scoffed at the obvious mockery. _"I would have intervened earlier but-"_

"Sensei," Younger Kuro began politely. "If you would please spare us what we already _know_ and tell us what we need to do for you."

_"I want Matsuhara Tekki out of custody. Tonight. This has to be done quickly and precisely. I want no interruptions. If Shinobi that you have not incapacitated try to stop you, you will kill them immediately. Should Sharingan no Kakashi become involved at any point, leave him alone."_

"If we leave him alone he's just going to come after us. You can't leave that demon _alone_."

Elder Kuro laughed lightly. "But we can have fun with him, right?"

_"No."_ Avian eyes swept over the room. _"But should you succeed, and you will my Kuro-kun, you will meet me here."_

Both Harogami bowed to the bird on their window sill. "Yes, sir." They intoned as one.

_"Have three mats ready and some tea. I will be thirsty after this is over."_

They stilled, bodies rigid with sudden fear. Even younger Kuro appeared disturbed. "Sensei?"

_"I will personally be coming to receive your report. Remember, I like my tea _black_." _The bird leapt away from the open window and thrust its wings downward to skyrocket into the air.

Harogami Kuro raced to the window, each brother clamping hold of the talon marked wood. They watched in silence as the enormous shadow vanished beyond the trees. Kuro felt his younger brother's hand squeeze around his wrist.

"Sensei is…" The eldest expected his sibling to slap him again and slip away. When nothing happened, he glanced up quizzically.

He was greeted with a light punch in the arm. "Just shut up and get the kettle."

---

For twenty blessed minutes, Yasuo was left alone to sleep. Another five after that, he only had to vaguely ignore Isamu's ranting from within Kakashi's bathroom. He thanked the gods he was still half-awake with eyes firmly shut when he heard the bathroom door open and he just _knew_ Isamu hadn't come out with even a towel on. He'd only chance opening them when he was absolutely certain the man was DRESSED.

"Yasuo-kun, have you seen my hitae-ate? I seem to have lost it. I know I brought it with me…"

The boy sighed and glanced up. Isamu was peering over the back cushions of the couch to stare down at him. "Iunno," he yawned and stretched. "D'ja leave it in the bathroom? Kitchen?"

"No, I checked."

After blinking blearily at the former Shinobi, Yasuo found himself blatantly staring. There was something different about Isamu-sensei today… Ah, no bow…no kimono.

"It isn't in my bag either." Isamu was clothed in his old uniform.

Yasuo immediately shot to an upright position and he peered over the couch to look down at Isamu's feet. He was wearing regular sandals too, not the wooden clackers. "Isamu-sensei… what are you planning?"

"Planning? Nothing, Yasuo-kun. This is what I always wear." He paused. "Well, I used to always wear it. But kimono are far more comfortable…" As predicted, the man went on a tangent about kimono versus uniform while hunting his hitae-ate which he believed to be somewhere in the living room. After he finally gave up, he flopped onto the couch, bouncing slightly before settling in. "Are you well rested Yasuo-kun?"

Yasuo blinked, then nodded. "Uh, yeah…" he glanced to the window. It was just a few minutes past seven thirty PM. The last rays of light were quickly slipping out of view. "Isamu-sensei…" He looked back. "What are you going to do?"

"What am _I_ going to do? What are _we_ going to do, you mean." The man smiled pleasantly. "We are going to visit Tekki-san!"

"No, we're not." Yasuo shook his head.

Isamu nodded. "Of course we are!" His expression miraculously shifted into that of a stern, high-class Jounin. "You want to learn genjutsu right?"

That was a threat. Yasuo immediately shrank. "Of course I do, but-"

"Good, now-" The grim solemnity vanished. "-tea first!" He leapt to his feet, bee-lining to the kitchen. "How would you like it today? Cold? I have ginseng tea now!"

Yasuo grimaced. He didn't like tea… "I'll have it cold," he murmured, heading for Kakashi's room. He just knew that he'd need to bring his kunai with him tonight. Whatever insane plot the insane man had planned, it was probably best he came along with him anyway. A second pair of eyes never hurt…

"No weapons allowed Yasuo-kun!"

This made him stop in his tracks. His held tilted backwards and his eyes narrowed at the ceiling. This was going to be a lesson, he just knew it. He would grab his kunai later without Isamu noticing. "Isamu-sensei, I'm having a hard time agreeing to do something pointedly illegal. Shop lifting was bad enough, even after I paid the man back. However, Tekki-san is-"

"I wouldn't worry about that. You'll be going with me."

That was part of the problem. Yasuo sighed and turned around in the hallway. How confident was he in the genjutsu he'd just learned? He'd only used it once, and it lasted only a minute or so. What about escape? Evasion? Ninjutsu and Taijutsu? Just enough to get by, he was sure.

Yasuo looked over to the living room and saw a black hitae-ate sitting on arm of the couch. "It's there," he pointed.

"Oh. Well, it wasn't there earlier." Isamu swept by, grabbing his hitae-ate and lovingly tying it around his neck. The indented black bird seemed almost menacing…"Tea's almost ready. Well, Yasuo-kun? How do I look? It's been a while!"

"You look like a Jounin," Yasuo muttered. They were so dead. He knew it. They were doomed. Ibiki's team would be there this night, and they would be caught, and they would be in a whole world of trouble. If Iruka found out about this, he'd kill him.

The man paused, tracing the metallic surface of his band. "Wait…I grabbed the wrong one." His face became crestfallen. "This-" Isamu quickly untied it, flinging it back at the couch. "This isn't the right one. Yasuo, watch that tea. I'm sure I must have brought _my_ hitae-ate…it must be here somewhere…"

The boy resentfully walked into the kitchen and glanced at the tea pot. "Did you check Kakashi-san's room?" It was the only other place he hadn't scoured. Steam started to rise from the pot and he shifted it on the burner.

A cry of joy moments later confirmed that indeed, Isamu hadn't bothered with the Jounin's room. "Well then, we're ready to go as soon as we've had some tea!"

Yasuo took the stolen kettle off of the stove and poured some of the steaming brown liquid into two cups. He only filled his own half way and took it in his hands before Isamu had a chance to glance. "And why are we trying to see Tekki-san tonight?"

"Because I want to see how he's doing." His sensei answered simply.

Yasuo should have expected some mundane answer such as that. He sipped the rest of his tea and set it on the counter. "Alright then."


	28. Crippled Swallows

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Crippled Swallows**_

It had been days since Matsuhara Tekki had slept. Since the invasion of his mind by his kinsman, he had been prone to nightmarish visions each time he shut his eyes. The shredded faces of his staff and patients haunted the darkness of unconsciousness. He could feel the madness encroach on the barriers of his thoughts as the hours passed. When he attempted to force voices and images from his head, they would come back even nastier, pervading with greater force.

After several interrogations, he'd been left in the holding room under heavy surveillance. It was a small, bare gray walled room with only a cot as furnishing. It was an inner room of the building, so there were no windows and the only light given was the dim florescence streaming through the small barred window on the door. On the outside of this window was a small metal plank that could be pushed over the bars to block out light completely. They had done it once before. The only exit was this metal door.

Tekki involuntarily shivered though he took no notice. A few days of frigid air on his skin left him well adapted by now. Cool air was being pushed inward through a high vent. They liked to keep the air cold to keep their captives on edge.

The former medical ninja had nothing against Ibiki. His fellows were doing what they were ordered to do- what was best for Konoha's safety. He couldn't begrudge anyone of their loyalty. Except for his clan, Tekki noted. He hated his clan…It was no small wonder the interrogation team had never heard of the Kazahaya. Up until the point of the revolt, the clan had been 'collecting' anyone that had discovered their bloodline limit. When the news of the destruction of the Kazahaya Clan had reached him, he'd been ecstatic. Partied all night, as a matter of fact.

"Matsuhara Tekki-"

Tekki tensed at the guard's voice. Though tonight he had turned up a little late, the man was normally on time with the regular meals. They treated Matsuhara well enough, considering what he had done. At least, his status as a healer and calm cooperation kept him out of way of torture and submission to the Konoha High Security Facility. It wouldn't keep him from death, as traitors faced, but he couldn't ask for much more.

"-It's been a while." The guard's figure in the dark hallway could be seen shifting into view through the little barred window. Tekki's jaw slackened as a faint golden gleam immediately caught his eye. "See, Yasuo-kun? Very easy. This jutsu, this is my Bird Song. I can effectively mimic any voice I've ever heard. In my lifetime."

"Kazahaya…" Tekki said breathlessly.

"Tekki-san?" Lips curled into a happy smile.

"You IDIOT!" The ex-med nin leapt from the cot and pointed an accusatory finger at the door. "What the hell are you doing! You, boy, why are you following this maniac!"

A second dark form shrank to hide behind Isamu.

The cool darkness held fast to a silent moment in the still building. "I wanted to see you…" Isamu murmured.

Tekki's face was suddenly at the barred window and a fierce glare was directed upon the oldest intruder. "I _knew_ I should have stitched your mouth shut that time you were drunk in Gokuro."

"Don't be that way-"

"And stop talking like the guard. Use your own voice." The man backed away. "What suicidal scheme have you concocted this time? And don't lie; I know you, Kazahaya."

Isamu laughed lightly, waving a hand at Tekki. "No, no, I really just wanted to see-"

"Shiiit." The low hiss made Yasuo visibly stiffen and Isamu blink with mild surprise. "Damn horrible timing," the voice continued. "Why can't things just go my way for once? Is that so much to ask?"

The two Konoha ninja turned their heads towards the origin of speech, but a couple of identical figures dashed forward to their other side. Yasuo turned back and audibly cursed when his eyes landed upon the Harogami twins. He had known everything was going to go wrong. It was just part of his luck as of late.

"Apparently not Kuro-kun." Elder Kuro grinned and leaned forward. They were like a pair of ghostly shadows in the dark hallway. "Hello, Yasuo-kun! Hello, Isamu-san!"

Tekki brought both hands to his neck and squeezed; perhaps he could strangle himself. Why couldn't they have just killed them when he was in interrogation? Why did he have to deal with these idiots? His hands fell back to his sides. "You…"

"…you." Isamu finished. He studied both brothers, brows furrowed in confusion. They were staring at him as well, the eldest twin reflecting his expression.

"Isamu-san," Kuro had finally figured it out, "where is your kimono?"

"Kuro-kun," Isamu eyed the glowing orange dot in the dim hallway. The air was laced with the stiff smell of burning tobacco. "I didn't know you smoked."

Younger Kuro brandished his cigarette at Yasuo and Isamu, obviously ignoring the statement. "Get out of our way."

It was moments like these when Yasuo wished he had never decided to become a Ninja. Perhaps the idea of becoming some humble shop owner that never did anything in his life beyond selling a few random goods to a nice Samaritan was a better idea. However, he had been idealistic as a child, and now he was here, with a psychotic sensei and even more psychotic enemies. Yasuo's body radiated distress; he couldn't help but feel that Isamu had _known_ this would happen.

"I'm afraid we can't step aside," Isamu said pleasantly, shifting one foot so he was a more prominent figure in the hallway.

"That's right," Tekki growled from inside the holding room. "They're not moving and I'm not leaving this room. So go hang yourselves, you bastards. You lost my 'friendship' when you attacked that hospital."

"But we didn't do it, Tekki-san!" Elder Kuro took a step forward. "Sensei-"

"Shut up, Kuro-kun. We don't have much time." Kuro shot a look past his enemies to the hallway beyond. "Ibiki's team's prowling the area. We've got to do this quickly."

Isamu stilled. "You cannot free Tekki. Konoha law states-"

"Isamu-kun, you realize we're not following Konoha law?" Younger Kuro deeply inhaled the smoke rising from his cigarette as if it were the only gasp of air he would collect all day. He let the breath out through his nose, smoke pushing and twirling around his head like a fine mist. His golden eyes, brimming with a mutinous gleam, swiveled back to the man.

Isamu turned to Yasuo with vague discontentment. "Perhaps I should have let you bring your weapons."

This displeased Tekki. "You didn't even let the kid arm himself!"

"Please, Tekki-san," Yasuo muttered. His foot automatically slid to the side, transforming his posture into a defensive stance. "I'm not stupid. I have them anyway."

The prisoner grunted. "You've been taking orders from Isamu. You are an idiot."

"Tekki-san! Don't insult my pupil. While it may be true-" Isamu then aimed a polite smile at the Kuro brothers, "-he is still a very good Shinobi."

"Move, both of you," The youngest Harogami demanded.

"We cannot."

Elder Kuro reached forward and placed a gentle hand on Yasuo's shoulder. It gripped lightly and felt a slight tremor. "Please move."

Yasuo's gaze fell to the hand. He gulped and looked back to the glinting golden eyes. They carried an almost pained, begging expression. "I'm sorry," Yasuo whispered. "I can't let you take him."

The man sniffed. "But…but that means…"

"Oh, just slit his throat!" Younger Kuro whipped out a kunai knife, brandishing it threateningly.

Matsuhara Tekki promptly retreated into the recesses of the dark holding room. He immediately noticed three of the men were masking their chakara. The boy had little reason to at this point, and his wouldn't radiate abnormal readings like the other three would have. Of course, if they started fighting, it wouldn't matter if it was abnormal or not. "If you're going to fight, do it outside," Tekki grumbled.

Kuro lunged at Yasuo.

Oh, how he missed his days at the hospital when people listened…

Yasuo ducked downward as the swipe sliced air where his neck once was. His leg switched around and kicked at Kuro's ankles, making him stumble but not trip. Yasuo rolled to the side and sprang to his feet, kunai at the ready in each hand. In this narrow hallway, it was wiser to spar rather than use any special technique. The boy was nervous, it emanated from every pore in his body, but along with the nervousness was a strong sense of determination.

Isamu watched his pupil's fluid motion with interest. He paused, decided, and grabbed the back of the boy's shirt, narrowly avoiding the kunai that Yasuo automatically swung at him. "Go to the roof."

The cigarette hissed as it burned out, snuffed beneath the foot of its user. With the orange glow gone, the hall seemed all the more dangerous. "We won't bother following you to-"

"I'll be staying here, guarding Tekki-san." With a poof of smoke, Isamu's appearance changed to that of a black-clad, short-haired man that Kuro recognized as an interrogator. In the event someone came, they would see this form, not Isamu directly. "You can fight me or you can fight my pupil. Either way, you won't be getting what you want."

"Kuro-kun!" Younger Kuro snapped at his brother.

"Yes, Nii-san?" Elder Kuro shifted, and Yasuo's eyes were instantly drawn to the man's hand. Something glinted, but the heavy darkness concealed it all.

"Deal with Isamu." The twin ducked, half sprang across the floor, and swung a leg out at the same time he swung an arm. The leg connected with Isamu while fingers slashed along Yasuo's arm.

The boy shouted and grabbed his upper arm, feeling warm liquid seeping through sliced clothing. That's what he had seen- the brothers were wearing metal claws. It was in that instant of pain and realization that Yasuo decided it was best to listen to his sensei and leave for the roof. He shot Isamu one glance for confirmation, his image blurred, and he disappeared.

Younger Kuro stayed in the hallway, muscles coiled and ready to spring.

"So you don't think he's worth fighting?" Isamu inquired, pressed up against the wall.

"He's not." The man nodded to his brother. "We don't have time to mess with your playthings." His eyes narrowed as he grinned maliciously. "And by the way your knees are quaking, I'd say you have twenty minutes left. We can wait."

"Can't we just knock him unconscious _now_?" The eldest Kuro hovered near his brother nervously, stalling for time. "Or use Blind Man's Blanket?"

"Sensei told us to kill anyone who inconvenienced us. Therefore, you go to the roof and take care of the brat."

"But Nii-san!"

"Now."

The man hung his head and vanished, wisps of smoke rising from the ground where he'd once stood.

"Alright, Isamu-san." Apparently, Kuro was ready to marginally shift the topic now that his brother had gone. "I've heard so much about you. I want to know if those rumors are true."

"What rumors?" The man murmured lowly.

"Those about the ninja who drove a thousand men to madness in just one night."

---

Yasuo dashed around the outside of the building, easily evading any guards that were stationed in the area. His training with Isamu had consisted of a tremendous amount of disguise and disappearing in plain sight. When he masked his chakara, he was nearly invisible, one advantage of being a shinobi with about average chakara limitations.

He slipped into the shadow of the building, stilling his breath as a posted guard walked by. Yasuo pressed his foot to the wall and pushed off, toggling between the two ally building walls. He grabbed hold of a window ledge, and then pulled himself up. His heart pounded in his head. Yasuo pulled out a small knife and drew a circle in the glass. With even pressure, the glass popped out, and his hand shot through the hole into the air and caught the circle before it clattered. Yasuo then unlocked the window, and slipped back inside the building.

There was a second entrance to Tekki's holding chambers that Yasuo had noticed before. The air vent, though small and inconvenient, lent a possibility for escape.

He pressed himself against the wall, listening and waiting for anyone who may be prowling in the hallways. Luck offered a clear passage. The boy expended a minimum amount of energy to stand against the wall and kneel down so he could shift the ceiling tile. In an instant, he had disappeared into the roof without a trace.

Yasuo had considered getting someone from Ibiki's team to help or inform ANBU, but that would also involve explaining to them that he'd turned directly against the way of Konoha and broken in with Isamu to… well, actually he didn't know. If the Kuro brothers hadn't come, what was Isamu-sensei going to drag him into? Yasuo justified his reasoning by deciding that more people would probably complicate the problem now taking place, and so telling no one was not only the best option, it was his only option. He had felt his sensei's shift in chakara too. At this point, the man probably had eighteen minutes or so to figure out how to get Tekki out of the holding chambers before the Kuro brothers did.

And they would probably kill Isamu once he was unconscious. The very thought made Yasuo's heart leap and he quickened his pace, shifting through the ceiling to the air-conditioning passage ways. He swiftly knocked out the screws, pulled out the vent and entered, sliding carefully down the black tunnel. It was pitch black, but that couldn't stop the boy. Moving through the vents could easily become loud and unconventional, but he owed his stealth to Isamu-sensei.

He shifted further along, peering down the vents as he came across.

'What rumors?'

'Those about the ninja who drove a thousand men to madness in just one night.'

It was Isamu-sensei and Harogami Kuro speaking. Yasuo peered down the vent to see Tekki standing in the most defensive position in the room, directly below him. "Psst," he whispered. "Psst."

Tekki, being a ninja himself, had the sense not to shout 'what the hell?', but he wanted to. Instead, he glared at the eyes peering down at him through the air vent and mouthed 'What the hell?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.' Isamu's voice continued the conversation. Yasuo was only vaugely aware of the actual words. As long as Isamu spoke, he would have time to break Tekki out of holding.

'A thousand men in one night. They all went to their graves two days later. Killed themselves, all of them.'

'No, I can't recall anything like that.'

Yasuo grinned and quickly unscrewed the vent with the tip of his kunai knife. Konoha architects were intelligent and had made the gap small enough that the average adult couldn't fit through. However, Yasuo and Tekki were both ninja posessed enough skill to get around such a simple inconvenience. "Henge," he whispered softly.

"And where are you going to go with a Konoha traitor?" He raised a brow. "I'm not leaving."

Grunts were heard outside the room. They could hear Isamu gasp for breath, followed by a pained shout from Kuro.

"Listen to me, Tekki-san." Yasuo's voice rose a fraction as the scuffling grew more intense. He was running out of time. "You're either leaving with me or your leaving with the Kuro brothers. It's your choice, but I'm sure you have a better idea than I do about what'll happen if Kuro-san gets a hold of you." Yasuo's eyes disappeared for a moment as he looked over his shoulder. He looked back down and the paranoia was apparent. The second brother was quickly closing the gap. "We don't have much time. Isamu is going to pass out and the eldest is on my trail already."

They heard the ripping of cloth and the thud of body hitting tile.

'What are those-?'

Both flinched as Isamu screamed.

'Nothing! It's nothing!'

Tekki glanced up. "Alright, fine." The man closed his eyes, muttered lowly, and where a middle aged, hawk nosed medical ninja once stood, there now stood a little boy of about ten, cross eyed, angry, and missing one tooth. "Well, help me up." Small, grasping hands shot up into the air.

Yasuo reached his arm as far down as he could and the child jumped to grab his wrist. He pulled Tekki up through the vent, and not all too quietly. Fortunately, the fight in the hallway covered any noise that would have otherwise been suspicious. Yasuo thanked god for his small shoulders as he quickly shifted along the tunnel to the vent he had pulled out. They both moved into the ceiling area, balancing along the metal bracings, careful not to step on any wires or foam board below them.

They progressed further along the wall before Yasuo reached down, listening carefully then shifting the ceiling tile to the side. There was no danger in sight. Two ninja jumped down with the grace and silence of cats. They dashed to the nearest window and Yasuo opened it, glancing down into the alley below them. They jumped and landed, immediately stepping into the shadows.

A third presence leapt down with them from a higher height. "Sorry, but you were moving so fast it was hard to keep up."

Tekki slapped his forehead and gritted his teeth. "Damn…I forgot, that stupid jutsu…"

"See No Evil," Kuro corrected, flashing a bright smile through the darkness. "Tekki-san, you really must come with us or Sensei will be very displeased."

The henge was released and a full grown Tekki took a single step backward to distance himself. "Not my problem anymore," he muttered.

The ivory skinned man chanced a glance at the windows of the building they'd just escaped. "Isamu-san doesn't have much longer."

Yasuo stepped in front of Tekki and pulled out a kunai. He would have to fight if he couldn't think of anything else sooner. As for Isamu-sensei, he would have to pray the man could escape before he was killed.

With the boy's challenging gesture, Kuro turned a sad gaze upon him. "Please, Yasuo-kun, I don't want to fight…Please, just let me have Tekki-san."

Tekki snorted.

"I can't." Yasuo shook his head. "Tekki belongs with Konoha." He had to think of another way around this. Yasuo knew he would die if Kuro got serious. How much could he trust Matsuhara? He didn't risk looking away from Kuro to size up the other man. Tekki obviously wasn't willing to go along with their plans, but that didn't mean he didn't have an agenda of his own or that he wouldn't be recaptured later on if he ran.

"Yasuo-kuuun," Kuro wailed. A few birds landed on the wires above them, not masking their curious watch. "Oh, please, don't make me…" He held his hands before him and they watched as, with a deft flick of the wrist, each slender digit was covered with a hard steel claw.

Tekki leaned into Yasuo, "I can't do much beyond heal you, and that in itself requires time. Most we can do now is escape when we've got an opening. Neither of us can kill this man."

At the sight of the blades, both other ninja immediately felt Yasuo's heart rate rise. He turned his head slightly and whispered, "Hey, Tekki, how fast can you run?"

"Pretty damn fast," Tekki grunted. Without another word, he hoisted Yasuo off the ground and leapt at the wall beyond Kuro, scaling it like a squirrel would a tree.

Elder Kuro sighed piteously.

---

"Just die you freak!" Kuro bashed Isamu's head against the wall for the fifth time. Blood splattered and dripped down the white wall, leaving crimson lines to mark its decent. "If you want to save yourself, use your jutsu! Go on!"

"Use…you'll use…" Isamu took in a strained breath as his hair was let go. He slid down the wall weakly and then rolled to the floor, foggy eyes closing to a crescent state. His henge had long been let go.

"Yeah, yeah I will." Kuro slammed a sandaled foot into the man's temple, watching Isamu bodily flinch and cough up blood. Most of the man's uniform and skin had been shredded by the finger blades. He hadn't done much to protect himself against Kuro's assault and when the irate missing nin demanded why, he'd only answer with, 'Because I don't want to'. "Fight, dammit!"

"No…"

Slam! Kuro flipped Isamu over, instantly noticing and glaring down at a pattern of scars marring his pale back. "What the hell are these? What are they, Isamu-san?"

"Scars…"

He delivered another powerful kick then weaved his hands in Isamu's hair, lifting the man off the ground and shoving him into the wall. "You've got nine minutes until you're dead. You going to try to save yourself or are you just giving yourself up for dead? You either fight or you answer me or you die."

"I choose none." Isamu groaned as he slid into a pool of his own blood again.

"What is this on your back?"

"Sc-"  
"Not an answer!"

The former Jounin withdrew into his mind. He couldn't feel the pain, but his body was succumbing to fatigue from blood loss. It wasn't the kick or punch that bothered him but the merciless eyes watching him flinch and cough. This wasn't the man he'd been introduced to two years ago. Kuro was often prone to sarcasm and small fits of complaining, but he'd never been so homicidal before.

Again he was met with wall and then cold, wet tile.

"Answer!" Kuro screeched

"Shouldn't you…be…Tekki-san?"

"After you're dead. Then I'll deal with him." Kuro wrapped his hand around the delicate neck and yanked the man bodily off the floor. "What is that mark?"

Isamu's vision was blurring, turning dark in his peripheral vision. "No idea what…" he gagged, "you're…"

Kuro flexed his claws, digging one into Isamu's arm. A new stream of blood ran down pale flesh. "Don't give me that shit! I- want- to- know!" His words were punctuated with a knee repeatedly driven up to Isamu's gut.

"Nggh…" Isamu answered.

The man glowered, tossing Isamu away with disgust. "Useless." He flexed his claws again. "I'm not waiting any longer. You're presence is keeping me from completing my mission." Kuro knelt beside the prone ninja, taking the man's neck in his hands. "I remember you mentioning one time that strangulation was the worst kind of death. How odd a thought for a Shinobi." Kuro leaned forward into his grasp, tightening it with harsh accuracy. Loose, white strands of hair streamed downward, dangling like a web-like canopy. Silent chimes swayed near the Harogami brother's waist.

Isamu squeezed his eyes shut. He could feel his throat constricting and his breath hitching as Kuro's grip tightened. Vaguely, he could hear a soft, manic voice mutter in his ear the seconds as they passed. It went on for far too long…time seemed to drag, his body was protesting. He almost wished he could feel pain…perhaps if only to experience it just once. The hands around his throat were unrelenting; at one point, he thought he might have automatically started fighting the man, weakly clawing at the vice grip. When Kuro reached two minutes, he was already burning inside. He wanted air. God, he wanted air.

_"Freedom comes to those who fly for it."_

Isamu went deaf. He knew he was gagging and gulping, but he couldn't hear it. Maybe Kuro was laughing, maybe he was just complaining about strangulation taking too long. It seemed like something he'd say…

Isamu willed himself to hold on. Just a little longer. Just…longer… He was mildly surprised that he hadn't passed out already. Odd…very odd…it was all so strange…

"Forty-three."

Ah, Kuro's voice. He could hear again. Was his heart slowing or racing? Could have been slowing…

"Thirty-five."

Why did dying have to take so long? This is why he preferred a kunai knife to the heart or gut.

"If it wasn't worth it, I'd just stab you right now," Kuro sneered. "Twenty-eight."

A few more seconds went by, according to Kuro. Isamu could definitely feel his heart slowing. Coherent thought began to slip away. His mind was shutting down.

"Twenty."

Down, down, down. He never did like going down.

"Sixteen." Kuro sounded annoyed.

Isamu was vaguely annoyed now. He didn't feel like dying yet.

"Twelve."

Mind shutting off…

"Nine."

Wondered where Yasuo-kun was.

"Seven."

Did he get Tekki out of that cell?

"Five."

He wanted some tea.

"Three."

He…really….wanted….some…tea…

"Two."

Black.

"One." A final, numbing whisper in his ear. "Goodbye, Isamu-san." Kuro released the man as he felt Kazahaya Isamu's heart stop.

---

Long hours trailing down longer hallways in the Konoha Hospital taught a medical nin patience. Dashing down these long halls, turning sharply at corners in order to reach the room of a dying patient taught them speed and precision. Hauling patients in and out of bed gave them strength. Tekki praised whatever gods he could as again he turned a corner, hefted Yasuo and scaled another wall. Damn, but the kid was light. At least he wasn't carrying someone of Asuma's structure.

"Stop trying to see him, you're not going to!" The med nin dodged an inconveniently placed laundry wire. "See No Evil allows the user physical invisibility for up to ten minutes. He can use it multiple times per day if he uses his chakara wisely. Which he is. Just look ahead and tell me if you see anywhere we can save our sorry asses."

Yasuo wished he knew that Jutsu… His original plan had been to try to get to Kakashi, who was the only person Yasuo knew the brothers wouldn't mess with. However, the plan had been spoiled by Kuro directing their dash in the opposite direction of the apartment, which was probably the point. "People." Yasuo murmured, eyes flickering as he gathered a good, solidly logical idea. "We've got to get to a restaurant, a club, a bar, someplace with a lot of people. It's obvious they're trying hard not to direct attention towards themselves."

"I can see that! Where are we right now?" Dodge, run, skitter. Tekki saw flashes of avian above, and he accelerated.

Yasuo looked up at the birds. There were three of them soaring after them with determination. "Go left here, there's a karaoke club just down the street."

"And I'm sure you've never been in there before," The med nin muttered sarcastically. "Alright, alright, Karaoke it is. Don't expect me to sing." He wheeled and drew on a last spurt of speed, practically throwing himself and Yasuo through the door. Yasuo was promptly dropped to the ground with a startling thud.

The drunk on the stage paused in his rendition of some ridiculous love ballad long enough to send them a nasty glower. The rest of the audience looked on them as saviors sent from heaven, liberating their souls from eternal hell.

"Drinks! Get 'em drinks!" A woman in the crowd roared.

"That one looks like a minor," someone pointed out.

"He's twenty-one." Tekki grunted roughly, jerking Yasuo to his feet.

"Thanks," Yasuo muttered, brushing himself off. He looked over his shoulder once, brown eyes landing on the door. Kuro wasn't charging in after them. This was, perhaps, the best idea he'd had all night…. Drinks were shoved in their hands, and they were immediately assimilated into the crowd.

They took a seat at a table, surrounded by men and women of various ages. An adrenaline flushed Tekki raised his glass of sake, stared Yasuo in the eyes and said sincerely, "Kanpai."

The boy let out a deep breath of relief. "Kanpai," Yasuo tipped his glass towards Tekki and they both nodded, drinking down a long gulp.

---

"T-there's blood on your hands, Nii-san…is… is Isamu-san alright?"

Kuro was shoved out of the way and he watched, distressed, as his younger brother fell over on the futon in the apartment they'd broken into. The room was kept dark and untouched as if no one was there. If there was anyone, god or human, looking out for them, then hopefully sensei's birds didn't know their current location. It was a slim chance, but hiding was the best thing they could do for themselves at the moment.

"Nii-san…?" Elder Kuro asked softly, hands gripped nervously in front of his chest. Worried eyes were trained upon his brother.

"Why do I do it, Kuro-kun?" Kuro uttered.

The bedroom door was shut tightly, locked and scanned for anything suspicious before the elder cautiously stepped toward the futon his brother lay on. Younger Kuro's hair was unbound and streamed around his slender scared body. His mesh shirt was torn in places; all over his torso were thin trails of blood that had long ago congealed. Elder Kuro reached out hesitantly before withdrawing his hand. He didn't like emotional pain. That was something he could feel, and Kuro-kun's internal turmoil was sickening him. "Nii-san…"

"This sudden urge to kill…" his brother whispered, "is it Sensei? Is this the freedom he promised?"

"What did you ask for, Nii-san?" Still moving slowly, careful not to set the man off, Kuro sat at the edge of the strange bed. "Sensei gave me what I wanted. Didn't he give you what you wanted?"

"He twisted it, that's what he did…"

A flash of black at the window alarmed them both, and Kuro leapt at the window, yanking the curtains tightly closed. "What happened?" His voice trembled. "Tell me. Show me, Kuro-kun…"

"I killed Isamu-san…"

The eldest Harogami whirled around and stared blankly at the shivering figure on the bed before him. "Killed him?"

"What did you think would happen, idiot!" A pillow knocked Kuro against the wall. The younger brother quickly jerked back and buried his face in the sheets. "I said I didn't want to fear death." His groan was muffled by the sheets. "I said I wanted to control it. I wanted power over it, that's what I wanted…"

"But-"

"I didn't mean I wanted to cause it!" Kuro shouted.

"Nii-san…"

The missing nin lurched to a sitting position, hissing at the darkness. "What now, Kuro-kun? Shall we go back to our home and have sensei punish us like we deserve?"

"Nii-"

"Look at you!" Kuro threw gestured to his brother in disgust. "Did you ask to be reduced to the mentality of a child?"

"N-no…"

Harogami Kuro glared until the older man burst into tears. Irritated at himself, he shot another pillow at the sobbing wretch. "Just…shut up, and sit down. We'll track Tekki tomorrow. Part of our mission was to free him. We got that far."

Pale arms flashed out of the corner of his eyes as his sibling lashed at him, enveloping him in a warm embrace. "We asked for separate things, but didn't we also ask for something together, Nii-san?"

"Gimme my cigarettes." Kuro ignored his brother's tearful question. "I know you stole them."

A small package was placed in younger Kuro's trembling, outstretched palm. "I…" the elder whispered, "I think maybe I don't want that kind of freedom anymore…"

Still locked in a hug by his brother, Kuro ignored the man's speech long enough to pull out a lighter and take a long, calming drag. "Yeah…well…there's nothing we can do about it. Look at how we've changed in the past two months."

Kuro fell silent.

They both feared it. The day when even the warmth from their own bodies couldn't be felt.


	29. Scarred

**Author Note: **Hey all of you wonderful readers that I do so worship so much! Things are getting a bit rough with school on our end, so we apologize for the terribly long wait you had to endure for this next chapter. However, I think you will find that it is probably worth the while.

I went back and did some reading, and discovered that there are some (nearly irrelevant) background facts about our non-cannon characters that have been around since their creation, but have not and probably will not ever get specific mention in the story. They were interesting, so I decided to throw them into a short author note. If you're not interested, you can skip ahead to the rest of the chapter, there is no other information in the author note.

Hashimoto Yasuo- He's left handed. (Some of you know him as Hiroshi Yasuo. I recently changed it to a real surname and edited those chapters.)

Matsuhara Tekki- He has a collection of chopsticks that fill an entire bedroom wall.

Kazahaya Isamu- Had a twin that died (stillborn).

Harogami Kuro (elder)- Has an interest in botany.

Harogami Kuro (younger)- Enjoys steaming hot baths.

Both Harogami Kuro- Have read Icha Icha Paradise 56 times.

Without further adieu, enjoy!

---

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Scarred**_

The door to Kakashi's apartment creaked as it was cautiously nudged open a few inches. Brown eyes flashed in the darkness, and the door opened far enough for Yasuo to slip in. He didn't sense anything malicious in the area, but the boy remained cautious nevertheless. The door clicked shut behind the black haired ten-year-old boy that had been following him from the Karaoke bar. Yasuo's hand reached to the side, flicked the switch, and the living room and kitchen area was illuminated by a low yellow artificial light. "He's not here," the boy said breathlessly, glancing around in near desperation. Yasuo had been preparing himself to accept that Isamu might not have come back, but it was steadily growing harder to admit.

Yasuo felt a sudden pang of undeniable guilt. He had left him there. There hadn't been anything he could have done for Isamu, but the fact remained that he had left him behind in attempt to complete their self-assigned mission. The boy briskly crossed the living room and froze in the hallway. The distinct smell of blood hit his nose. "Isamu…" He ran ahead and pushed open the door to the room. "Isamu-sensei?" Yasuo half pleaded, turning on the light.

Relief and horror struck both Yasuo and Tekki at the sight of Isamu's ripped skin. His uniform had been shredded in multiple places. His shirt was all but gone. He lie on his back, eyes closed, mouth partly open, lips red-black with fresh and dried blood. This was not how Isamu was supposed to look. He was supposed to be in the kitchen, making tea in that stupid kimono he always wore, teasing Yasuo about his skills.

Tekki was already by Isamu's side before Yasuo had time to react. The med nin quickly scanned over the body, expertly taking in every wound and checking vital signs. "He's still alive. I need whatever first aid Hatake has in this dump. Get it now, boy!" As Yasuo disappeared and frantic clattering and shifting from the bathroom erupted, Tekki immediately began critical aid measures.

Shallow breathing slowly returned to Isamu as the green glow from Tekki's hand began to pull together deep wounds. Dangerous blood loss was brought to a halt, and the faint, irregular heartbeat began to regain strength.

"Here," the Chuunin had returned from the bathroom, and he kneeled down next to Tekki. He set down the first aid kit that he had found, and Tekki immediately recognized it as the one he had given to Kakashi when the man had refused to return to the hospital for further treatment. Apparently, the kit was left untouched by human hands, damn him.

The boy's face was deeply etched with worry. "Oh, god, Isamu-sensei?" he asked futilely, peering down at the battered man. There was no response to his plea. Yasuo's fingers dug into the knees of his pants as he leaned forward. This was his fault. There had to have been something that he could have done, something he didn't think of.

"Kazahaya, you moron…" Tekki's hands pulled back and the healing glow faded away. The rest could be done manually. He quickly worked to set everything up, pulling out needle and thread, antibiotic and gauze. "You didn't just want to see me," his mutters were low but defined. "You were going to get me out. Familial ties don't mean anything; they get in the way. Your father should have taught you that." The med nin turned to Yasuo. "Get me a bucket of warm water. I need his skin clean." He was already starting to peel away the fabric he'd missed adorning Isamu's torso.

Yasuo did as he was told. He quickly returned with some clean dishcloth towels and a large bowl of water. A thin layer of steam wafted upward when the cool air touched down. The boy stared at Isamu, a slight frown tugging at his lips.

"I'm going to need your help with this. He's dead weight." Tekki paused in his work, turned his head, and fixed Yasuo with an analytical stare. "Get used to it. If you want to be a serious Shinobi, you're going to be seeing plenty of lacerated skin. You'll be taking care of teammates. This man is your teacher. Show some respect and help."

"Yessir." Yasuo nodded, set down the bowl, and helped Tekki shift Isamu's body so that the med nin could wipe the wounds clean. Tekki gave the occasional order as he worked, and the Chuunin responded accordingly, helping to shift limbs and clean up the slices. At some points, Isamu's skin had slipped out of place to spill more blood to the sheets, and Tekki would have to quickly stitch up the wound. He helped work off Isamu's pants so he could get a few slices on his legs. As Tekki worked on sewing, Yasuo worked on cleaning and bandaging what was left behind.

The battered man made no sound nor did he move during their ministrations. The heartbeat remained faint and his breathing light. "I need clean water, Yasuo." Tekki was preparing to flip the man onto his stomach.

Yasuo took the bowl filled with swishing pink water and left the room. He came back with fresh water and a fresh set of towels, then set it down next to Tekki. They both worked together to ease Isamu to his side and then to his stomach.

Tekki abruptly drew back, inhaling sharply. "What the hell? What is this?"

It certainly wasn't unusual to see scars adorning every part of a Shinobi's body, but rarely did he see scars intentionally inflicted. That was the only explanation. People just didn't have multiple marks of past laceration that formed a bird on their backs. There, the head, two curved and two straight lines forming the head and neck. There were at least twelve smaller cuts for each wing. Eight lengthy scars marred the small of Isamu's back to end just above his buttocks.

Yasuo's eyes widened slightly, but instead of drawing back like Tekki, he leaned forward to study it closer. After analyzing the bird scaring, he sat back on his feet again. "They're really old scars," he murmured and grabbed a fresh washcloth. He dipped it in the water and then rang it out. Yasuo pressed it to an open wound to stop some of the blood flow. For some reason, it didn't surprise Yasuo that Isamu would have some marking like this. He was too strange _not_ to.

"Yes, I _know_ they're old scars," Tekki muttered darkly at the boy. He gestured to the bird pattern with distain in the movement. "This mark had special meaning on the inner circle of the Kazahaya clan. I doubt even Isamu understands the significance. Not many still do. -Damn it, boy! Be careful! Dab _lightly_!"

Yasuo drew his hand back at the scolding and his head lowered slightly. It was always so hard to be around Tekki… He dabbed lightly and then set the cloth down, applying some antibiotic cream before covering the wound with a large bandage. "What do they mean?" Yasuo asked softly.

"The Bird Wings were used to mark people called 'oracle sacrifices', those who most strongly carried the spirit of our ancestor in them. These men and women were contained, exploited, and later killed to ensure survival of the rest of the clan…. The Kazahaya believed whoever carried our ancestor with them would bring misfortune on all. Some doom and gloom fairy-tale like that." Tekki examined Yasuo's work critically. "When children of clan decent reached the age of five, they would be tested. I myself never was, as the tradition was discarded in my parent's day. After family members outside the inner Kazahaya ring were excluded, I suppose the practice continued among the intermediates."

"Huhn…" Yasuo didn't understand much of what Tekki had just said. In truth, he was more focused on the task at hand, though he stored away Tekki's words to report to Kakashi and Iruka later. Perhaps they could make some use of the story. He moved to another slice in Isamu's back. "Sensei…" Yasuo started shortly, "is he related to you? By blood?"

"So he claimed," the med nin grunted. "He possesses the ability to use jutsu capable only for those with our bloodline limit." Tekki cocked an eyebrow as the flesh beneath their hands shivered. A soft groan escaped the man's thin lips. "It's alright. Keep working, boy."

Yasuo nodded and continued with his task, gaining in confidence as Tekki's scolding died. "And claiming that relation is how he gained the trust and loyalty of the Harogami Twins." He paused as Isamu shuddered again, and then he taped down the bandage. "The brothers said that they've never met Sensei in person. Is that the same for you?"

"Of course. If I'd seen the bastard, ANBU would have been all over him by now."

Another shutter escalated into a sharp breath. "Y-ya-su-o- kun?"

Tekki grunted. "Ah, wonderful, he lives…"

Yasuo's eyes lit up and he leaned forward to look Isamu in the face. His heart leapt and he internally cried for joy. "Yeah, it's me. Yasuo." He smiled and went back to his work. "Don't move so much, we've just stitched you up."

"Yasuo…suo-kun…you're alright?"

"Of course I'm ok," Yasuo said brightly, relief and exhaustion both held in his voice. "Matsuhara-san is here too." He cleaned up another mark. "It's _you_ I'm worried about."

Isamu laughed much to Tekki's annoyance. "S-silly…Yasuo-kun. I can feel no pain. I'm…just tired…"

Tekki took his shot at information gathering. "What the hell happened to you? Did you-?"

"Kuro…Kuro-kun is very much alive, Tekki-san…" A smile graced his face, one that didn't look so crazed; it seemed like a normal, friendly grin. "And so…are both of you…good…"

"Oh god, Isamu-sensei…." Yasuo sniffed and rubbed at his nose with the back of his hand. He let out a nervous half-laugh at the man's friendly gesture. "I was so sure Kuro-san'd kill you once you passed out."

"Oh. Well…he may think he did, but… Kuro-kun's chimes were silent this night…" Isamu craned his head to aim that gentle smile at him. "I am pleased," a strained breath, "that this lesson went…well…."

"Isamu-sensei," Yasuo placed a wet cloth to the man's back. "Have I ever expressed my opinions on how twisted your lessons are?"

---

Strong light, unrestricted by the cotton curtains, lit the bodies tangled in wrinkled sheets. As the hours since the rise of the sun passed, the light shifted and eventually, the brightest of rays shone over the eyelids of a slumbering shinobi. Seconds became minutes. Finally, Iruka turned on his side, roused to a state of half-alertness. He automatically plucked Kakashi's arm off his waist, placing it at the man's side. The Jounin grunted, and Iruka slid away, attempting to escape without waking his companion.

His foot brushed against a wrinkled mass of inside out cloth. Here was his shirt where Kakashi had thrown it a few feet away from the bed. Iruka slung it over his shoulder and he crouched before his dresser, opening a drawer to forage for clean clothing.

Kakashi's ear pricked up at the sound of soft footsteps in the room. His fingers twitched and grazed cold air where a warm body had once been. The Jounin's grey and red eyes cracked open to let in a shred of light, revealing the vacant space beside him. "'Ruka?" Kakashi murmured groggily. He sat up on his right elbow and blinked heavily, rubbing his eyes with his left arm. The Jounin immediately spotted Iruka at the dresser. He let out a sigh and fell back to the sheets, watching his partner shift through clothing. "Wha timesit?" The pounding light was much more glaring than he was used to.

"10:45." Iruka closed the drawer and opened another. He pulled a shirt out of this one before turning and glancing back at Kakashi. "Er- my…band should be on the futon, somewhere…."

The Jounin mumbled incoherently and closed his eyes, bringing a hand to his face to block out the sunrays that slipped through his lids. "Right…" His other hand felt around the sheets and he grabbed a strip of cloth. He held it up. "Here."

Iruka returned to the futon, catching his band as he delivered a kiss. "You want anything?"

Kakashi's hand slipped away and his eyes snapped open. Iruka saw a deft thought process that was quickly followed by a grin. "Ask that question again."

The teacher's eyes narrowed. "….Do you want anything?"

The Jounin reached forward and brushed his fingers against Iruka's cheek, collecting a light blush. "Mm. Nah." He sat up and threw the sheets to the side.

Light blush became deep flush. Iruka rose, jamming his shirt over his head. He glanced once at his window and the look stayed there. "There are times I'd love to know just what you're thinking. _Now_ is not one of them."

Kakashi laughed and pulled himself to his feet, tugging on the knees of his pants to straighten the wrinkled fabric. He glanced around the room, scratching the back of his neck. His belongings were somewhere around here… The Jounin noticed Iruka staring at the window.

A warm body suddenly pressed against Iruka's back and a head hung over his shoulder. "What're you looking at?"

"An empty window."

Kakashi's arms snaked around Iruka's waist, gave a short squeeze, and then his warmth disappeared as he continued his hunt for his clothing. "Aha!" He plucked the black shirt from out of a pile of sheets.

Iruka laughed, stepping towards the window. The skies over Konoha, at least this morning, were clear. The energy beginning to surge through his body and the empty vast blue outside renewed his enthusiasm. He had no work and no students this morning. Regardless of the threats Sensei and his minions posed, Iruka finally felt ready and alert for whatever the day would spring on them. It was almost embarrassing how physical contact with another person could initiate a good mood…But if it woke him up, so be it.

A brilliant golden butterfly fluttered past the window and the Chuunin watched it rise and fall on the breezes. Its wings were the same color of the eyes that haunted both dreams and waking hours. Yet, its fragile beauty remained untainted in his mind. "I'll be visiting Yasuo-kun later, after I stop by the Missions Office." He let the unspoken question hang in the air.

"Sure," Kakashi nodded, wrestling with his shirt and then grabbing his mask and hitae-ate. He simply held those in his hand. "I'll come." The Jounin reached towards the ceiling, stretching to the point where he rose on his toes, and then relaxed. Kakashi had slept very heavily last night, and he felt refreshed for it.

Iruka flashed a bright grin, eyes crinkled happily. He brushed past Kakashi, contact with the Jounin lingering for a few moments, and vanished out the door. "But first! Lunch."

Kakashi followed. He stopped in the bathroom for a few minutes, and before Iruka knew it, he popped up behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. The Chuunin jumped and whirled around to find the sly grin on his face. "You're in a good mood today."

"I'm always in a good mood." The man brandished a carrot at Kakashi. He turned back to the cutting board and set the vegetable in place. "And you seem expectant." It was chopped into miniscule pieces five seconds later.

Kakashi watched this through a single grey eye. He'd tied his hitae-ate around his head again, but left the mask off. It was interesting, feeling the cool air against bare skin every once in a while. As Iruka's knife flicked along the carrot, Kakashi leaned forward and stole a piece before his finger could be chopped off. He ate it. "Not expectant, just observant."

"I wish I could say you were a bad influence on my students but…" Chop, chop, chop, chop. "Sorry, it's ramen again…"

Kakashi left his side to sit at the kitchen table. "S'no problem." Ramen, vegetables, bread, the occasional fruit, it was all Kakashi's diet. He was used to it after a while, and he liked it much more than the bland nutrient tablets he got on long missions. Pakkun often found the time to harass him about his diet. "So I'm _not_ a bad influence on your students? I'm nearly disappointed."

"If you were," Iruka craned his neck to glance behind him at Kakashi, "you wouldn't be here." He reached out for a few stalks of celery. "However, Yasuo-kun wasn't so brash until you started hanging around."

"Oh, is that so?" Kakashi scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I suppose according to what Asuma-san has said about him, he has grown a bit more…extreme."

The Chuunin flipped a piece of celery into the air, catching it in his mouth. "Mm. You're all corrupting him. Even Isamu-san."

Both shinobi perked up and looked towards the door before there was a soft knock. They felt Yasuo's presence. "Speak of the devil," Kakashi murmured, pulling on his mask and fixing it in his usual manner.

Iruka finished with another celery stalk before setting down his knife, wiping his hands on a towel and crossing through the living room to open the door. He paused in his greeting. Yasuo's expression was a look Iruka had seen at the Academy all too often, and it _never_ boded well. "Yasuo-kun…."

The teenager had a very guilty and almost nervous look on his face. Before saying anything, he bowed apologetically. This was not a good sign. "I'm really sorry, Iruka-sensei, but don't be mad at me. It wasn't my idea."

Kakashi perked up at this unusual greeting. He, too, walked over to the door.

"What idea would this be?" Iruka murmured gently.

Yasuo's eyes fell to his fidgeting hands. "Uh, well, you see…" He shifted his weight. "We kinda…"

"You what?" Kakashi aided.

"Matsuhara Tekki is at the apartment… And he's kinda being searched for."

Now, Iruka understood why he, himself, had not been alerted of this development. However, the fact that Kakashi had not been informed unnerved him. What bothered him even furthermore was the fact that somehow, he had been expecting this. "At Kakashi's apartment…." Iruka sighed. "_Why_ is he there?"

Yasuo scratched at his head. "He's taking care of Isamu-sensei…"

Good mood rapidly vanishing. Iruka ushered the boy inside, shutting the door behind him. "Isamu-san was _injured_?"

"Massacred…"

Kakashi's arms folded across his chest in thought and probably cautious concern of the situation. "By birds or the Harogami brothers?"

"Harogami… the younger one."

The Jounin's eye trained upon the boy. "And where was the older?"

"I was…" Yasuo looked away from Iruka, "kinda handling him…"

Iruka inhaled deeply, exhaling a few seconds longer. "Isamu-san had you go visit Tekki _knowing_ he was a high security level prisoner during _Ibiki's_ team's watch, _coincidentally_ at the same time the Harogami brothers were attempting to…" Free or kill? "Yasuo-kun…."

"I…" Yasuo chanced looking up at his former teacher. "I honestly didn't have a clue the Harogami Brothers would be there." It had been very stupid of him; he knew it, but still…. "It…sort of turned out for the better anyway, but the problem is that Isamu-sensei is still very weak and we need to hide Tekki-san someplace…"

"Hide him?" Kakashi shook his head. "Let's _give him back_."

"No, no we can't." Yasuo shook his head. "The Harogami brothers will just come for him again. It was hell getting him back out of that place. It was like a rat in the corner."

"That's generally why you don't _try_ something like that." Iruka placed a finger to his temple, pressing lightly. "Yasuo-kun, Matsuhara-san was involved with the Harogami and their master. He is a traitor and therefore-"

"But Iruka-sensei," Yasuo pleaded, clasped his hands together and looked up to the older Chuunin with the help-your-poor-student expression he had learned so well. "Tekki-san hates them now. The instant they attacked the hospital, he decided he'd never look back. He can help us capture the Kuro brothers. Tekki-san is something _they_ want and something _we_ have. He's coin now."

"It is true…but, Yasuo, you can't ignore the technicalities. In aiding a traitor, by Konoha law, we are traitors ourselves." Iruka scratched at his scar. He turned both critical eyes on the boy and stared at him, tensely silent. "…Hello, Yasuo-kun. You hungry?"

Yasuo blinked at Iruka. "Wha-" Oh, Iruka was pretending he didn't hear any of this. His eyes grew wide and he clung to Iruka's sleeve. "No, no, please Iruka-sensei, _please_. I can't do this on my own. If they find out, they'll stick him back in a holding room and the brothers will come for him. You can't just leave me, Iruka-sensei! Please help me!"

Iruka placed a hand in the air. "You won't be doing anything on your own." He returned to the sink and his cooking. "You're a ninja, Yasuo-kun. What do you do best?" When no answer came, he supplied matter-of-factly, "Bend the rules."

"Bend the rules?" The boy was lost and obviously too exhausted to think properly. Yasuo looked as though he had collected only minimal hours of rest.

The academy sensei merely sighed softly. "We'll help you; but to a _point_."

The boy fell silent. However, Iruka couldn't tell if this was a good silence or a bad silence.

"We're going to pretend you didn't tell us anything," Kakashi murmured lowly. He didn't have the patience to wait until the boy placed all of the pieces in order. "Yasuo-kun, when did this happen?"

"When? Oh," Yasuo looked to Kakashi. "It was early last night."

The Jounin gained an interesting mixture of contemplation and concern.

"What's wrong, Kakashi-san?"

"I didn't know about this." He pocketed his hands and moved into the kitchen. The boy tailed after like a lost pup. "It's not very hard to find me if they wanted to."

"I agree…" Iruka nodded, returning to his cooking. "Something's wrong. Ibiki-san wouldn't have waited to seek you out…" Iruka's knife hovered over the last of the unfortunate veggies. "Do you think Sensei may have influenced the men around Tekki-san?"

"It's a possibility," Kakashi looked to Yasuo as if the boy had some information to offer.

He did. "I didn't have any trouble with guards last night. I assumed Isamu-sensei's genjutsu had something to do with that. Or even the Kuro Brothers could have done something. None of them noticed me."

Yasuo was getting better in skill, but he still wasn't quick enough on his feet to outwit Ibiki's men. "Something was definitely going on, but that doesn't explain why I haven't been informed before now."

"Maybe they figured someone who was involved would come to you?" Yasuo offered the idea.

Iruka hummed at that thought. "Possible but not probable." Chop. "Kakashi, perhaps, instead of heading to the Missions Office, we should go to your place for tea today?"

Yasuo crinkled his nose at the word.

"Agreed." Kakashi nodded. "What exactly is Isamu-san's condition?"

"Kuro attacked with intent to kill. Isamu-sensei must have pulled some trick or jutsu to manage escape, but even with that, he's in bad shape. Lacerations, extreme blood loss, and he hasn't said anything about it, but it looks like he was choked pretty badly. The brothers had some kind of…" Yasuo looked at his hands, "metal claws."

Iruka bit his bottom lip. Isamu was strange, but he had nearly the same air as Kakashi- that of someone who was untouchable. To imagine him nearly dead brought unwelcome images of a particular Jounin- "Please, sit down. Food will be done soon."

---

Isamu wanted tea. Tekki wasn't giving it to him.

At the appointed time of arrival, three Shinobi found both men locked in mortal combat; Isamu sparring with his mind and Tekki with his words. Neither man appeared close to finishing.

"If you care so deeply for your patients, you'll give me my tea!"

"You're deaf. It is the only logical explanation for your stupidity."

"How dare you! Do you realize I could just get the damn tea myself?"

"Then why don't you?"

"Because you're in the way!"

"That's a fallacy, you imbecile!"

Iruka flinched as Tekki attempted to wrestle Isamu to the bed. Normally, Tekki would be physically gentle with his patients, but Isamu, being family, didn't seem to warrant the same kind of attention.

"Oh, please don't do that!" Yasuo immediately jumped into the situation. "You'll hurt him, Tekki-san!"

Kakashi shook his head slowly.

"I'll hurt _you _if you try interfering! This idiot won't stay down when he's _clearly_ in severe need of bed rest." Jab. "I don't give a damn if you were a high level Shinobi, you're still a damn human! LIE DOWN KAZAHAYA!"

Isamu promptly bit Tekki's arm.

Iruka immediately vacated to the kitchen.

Kakashi disappeared with Iruka.

There was shouting from the bedroom as Yasuo tried to make peace, and the two relatives continued to battle. Keeping them under wraps was not going to be an easy task.

In the time it took for Iruka to clean the pile of dishes in Yasuo's sink, the din down the hall had quieted to less enthusiastic insults and finally just to dull sarcastic quips. Tekki emerged with Yasuo in tow, both looking thoroughly harassed.

"He's a lunatic," Tekki muttered darkly. "I never thought he could get worse…but he did."

"Oh, don't say that, Tekki-san. He's just eccentric…" Yasuo stopped defending his sensei when a pointedly blunt glare came from the ex-med nin.

Kakashi had immediately taken to studying the convict, and the Jounin didn't try to hide anything about it. Tekki felt the eyes on him and his attention switched over to the man. "Ah, Kakashi-san." The med nin didn't bother masking his distaste either. "I imagine you ignored that kit I left you."

"Naturally," the Jounin muttered, crossing his arms idly and leaning back against his kitchen table. He noted that his apartment looked significantly more lived in. The pillows on the couch were thrown together and the kitchen did have appropriate disarray to it. It made the entire place seem more comfortable and lively.

Yasuo shifted, uneasy with the tension held between the two ninja. "Ah, well, it's a good thing you didn't, Kakashi-san, because we used every bit of it last night." It was a pathetic attempt at righting the wrong and everyone there knew it.

"Well, he's nearly finished healing. I'd give him eleven more hours until he's completely functional." Tekki's glare switched to the hallway. "_If_ he stays in bed!" The glare swerved back to Kakashi. "Well, are you both going to take me back or not?"

"We aren't here," Kakashi informed.

Yasuo shifted. "No, we're not taking you back."

The man snorted at Kakashi. "Umino, I thought you had more sense than to get involved with this one."

Iruka, as Kakashi had stated, was 'not there'. He leaned against Kakashi's kitchen counter, pointedly 'elsewhere'.

"You leave him alone," Kakashi ordered. Stark silence gripped them. "Don't get me wrong, Matsuhara, I'll give you back to Konoha as soon as I'm through with you. Until then, the only people who know your whereabouts are Isamu-san, Yasuo-kun, and the enemy. If you participate, this will go smoothly and painlessly." The Jounin's arms slipped to his sides as he scooted to sit on his tabletop. "Why hasn't anyone found you here yet?"

"I have no control over my aura anymore," Tekki stated simply. "Isamu-san has _kindly_ masked it for me."

Iruka looked over curiously. "No con-"

"Bloodline. The more powerful family members can control the lesser if they choose to."

"Which also means," Kakashi began, "that Ibiki and friends don't know where Isamu is at." Of course, they would assume that a blood relative or close acquaintance was behind his escape, and the first person they _knew_ where to find was the genjutsu user. Kakashi's eye flickered with concentration. His apartment _was_ little known, but if someone really needed to track a shinobi in Konoha, they could do it. "Are they even _looking_ for you? Have you seen or heard anything suspicious?"

"Hatake-san, I was running to save my ass the entire night. I dealt with a mentally unstable shinobi the rest of it _and_ into the morning. If you want an answer to that, ask the boy."

All eyes turned to Yasuo. He shook his head slowly. There had been nothing alarming, which, in itself, was alarming.

Iruka had decided to come back from 'elsewhere'. "So can the Harogami brothers control you, Tekki-san?"

"To a point…"

The Chuunin's eyes narrowed. "Then why didn't they cover for you in the hospital?"

"Sensei is a vindictive bastard." This, apparently, explained everything, and Tekki left it at that. His glare was leveled on Kakashi's visible eye. "Well?"

The Jounin didn't say anything to Tekki, but turned to Iruka. "I'm going to investigate."

Iruka gave a swift nod in return. He would stay behind and try to calm Tekki down…and deal with Isamu.

"Let me come," Yasuo spoke up. "An extra pair of eyes couldn't hurt."

Kakashi shook his head. "You're just going to slow me down."

"No I won't. I'll be quiet, I'll just listen and if I pick anything else up-"

"No."

"Yasuo-kun held his own against one of the twins," Iruka said. "He _is_ a qualified Chuunin now, Kakashi."

Kakashi's eye switched over to Iruka. That was true; he did keep his head around when he needed it most. He looked back to Yasuo's hopeful gaze.

"I won't get in your way, Kakashi-san."

The Jounin let out a sigh and finally nodded. "I'm not waiting up." And he was gone.

Yasuo dashed out the door.

---

"Kakashi-san!" Yasuo appeared next to the Jounin on a red tiled roof top. The sun beat down upon them from a cloudless sky above. The air was still, yet cool to the touch. It was a welcoming climate to the boy who was breathing heavily with his hands planted on his knees. "God, you're fast." Kakashi ignored Yasuo's comments. He was focused on the building in front of him, a Konoha criminal facility used for the non-ninja felons. They had only held Tekki there that night because it was a closer location to where he was captured, the hospital, and it was a more convenient place for the interrogation team at the moment. When the boy's eyes lifted to Kakashi, he could tell that something was bothering the man. "Yasuo-kun, where did you enter last night?"

The Chuunin's attention switched to the building, but instead of answering, he gasped. A throbbing mass of birds had settled on one half of the building. There they sat in absolute silence, out of sight of everyone on the street below. Yasuo walked to the edge of the roof and scanned with his eyes. "There," he pointed to the center of the collection of birds. "We went in through a maintenance passage."

The Jounin leapt off of the building and landed gracefully on the road below. Yasuo followed, and they both entered through the front door. The lobby of the facility was relatively bare. A row of chairs were set up to the side of a long counter on the opposite wall of the entrance. A man with short black hair sat at the counter, writing something on a pile of papers. With an upward glance to the two entering ninja, he shuffled the papers into a folder and set it to the side. "Can I help you?"

Kakashi spoke, strolling further into the lobby with Yasuo following close at his side. He took note of the two hallways to either side, doors leading into unknown area. "Morino Ibiki. Where is he?"

As though merely uttering his name was a summons to bring forth a demon capable of unearthly tortures, Ibiki appeared with the abruptness of a specter. Where there had been open space beside Kakashi, this creature stood grim faced and dark. The special Jounin was tall and battle worn where no clothing gave protection from analyzing gazes. Ibiki wore no mask to hide the scars marring his face. He really had no need. No one who wanted to live with their sanity in tact dare say anything about him. _He_ was the one who analyzed them with dark eyes that never seemed quite ready to let go of suspicion. This man truly held the name Morino Ibiki, torture master of Konohagakure. "Hatake-san."

"Morino-san," Kakashi returned the greeting. He kept his usual disposition, lazy and vaguely interested. He ignored the boy who had near instinctively decided to stand behind him. "I came to see if you've collected more information from Matsuhara-san."

"So Jin didn't make it. I had sent him to you early this morning," the interrogator murmured lowly. His brows furrowed, eyes narrowed. "Matsuhara Tekki has vanished. The Harogami brothers collected him late last night."

Kakashi grew grim with this information. "Did it seem willing?"

"No." Ibiki raised a brow at Yasuo. "There was a skirmish. One of them lost a lot of blood." His eyes swiveled towards the doors. "The birds have been here since six. I'm sure you noticed them on your way in."

"I did." Kakashi nodded. "They're surrounding the maintenance gate. Is there something up there they're trying to guard against?"

Yasuo shrank back at Ibiki's look. His eyes quickly flickered away to the side, trailing across the simple design in the tile floor.

"Nothing. They went into a fit when my men cleaned the blood, but they've been calm otherwise." The Jounin's intense eyes were locked on Kakashi. He was expecting something from the man; Ibiki instinctively knew there was something Kakashi _wasn't_ telling him.

"Jin," Kakashi began, "I never saw him. Has anyone been sent to find him?"

"They haven't found anything yet." Ibiki's customary frown deepened. "It's unlikely they will." He sighed. "Have you heard anything about the whereabouts of the Harogami?"

"No," the Jounin answered. "You know if I did, I would be after them right now."

The boy behind Kakashi shifted from foot to foot, now observing a hallway to his left. There was a long row of doors on the right side. Perhaps he was speculating what was on the other side.

"_You, boy_."

Yasuo jumped and his eyes snapped to Ibiki. "Y-yessir?"

"Have you interacted with Harogami Kuro?"

"N-no sir," Yasuo shook his head quickly.

Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the kid. "He's Asuma-san's new lackey. I'm fulfilling a favor. Don't mind him." His attention shifted back. The silent message had been passed.

Ibiki's gaze flashed to Yasuo for a long moment then back to Kakashi. He _knew_ the boy was lying; however…he wasn't in the mood to deal with the technicalities that would follow both torture and the inevitable. Morino _knew_ Kakashi was very much involved with the boy who was most assuredly involved with Tekki's disappearance in one way or another. "There's nothing else for you here."

Kakashi nodded his head and turned towards Yasuo. "Go," he ushered the boy out of the building before him. The door shut behind them both. "Satisfied you came?" the Jounin muttered.

"Mm-" Yasuo coughed and nodded. "Yeah."

His elder snorted. He took an abrupt turn down the side alley of the building.

"Wait, what are we doing?" Yasuo asked, watching Kakashi press his foot to the wall and start to walk up. The boy padded after him. "I thought-"

"Stop that," Kakashi commanded. "You're no good at it yet." At Yasuo's obedient silence, he continued. "I said we were coming here to investigate, did I not?"

"Yes."

"And why do you think I brought you along?" Hatake Kakashi stepped up onto the roof and stared across the roof to the congregation of avian life.

"Because Iruka vouched for me?" Yasuo murmured.

"Well, that was a part of it, but no." Kakashi pointed to the birds. "I want you to take me on the exact path you and Isamu-san traveled last night."

"In broad daylight?" The boy asked skeptically.

"You are a ninja, are you not?"

Yasuo sighed. How many times had he heard that question?

---

Isamu lowered his gaze to the floor. With the Academy teacher indisposed thanks to some odorless, tasteless, virtually undetectable sleep agent added to his tea, Tekki found it time to harass Isamu with more needless questions. Questions he really didn't want to answer. "Really Tekki-san, I should be resting."

"We both know a half an hour is sufficient for clansmen like yourself."

"Ahh, but why did you have to knock out Iruka-san?"

"Because he doesn't need to be hearing any of this." Tekki sat down on the futon, staring at a highly disheveled Isamu. "Are you the one behind this, Kazahaya?"

Isamu blinked owlishly. "What? Behind all of this? Haha, well that's certainly absurd."

"Is it? You're a master of genjutsu, you bear the marks of the oracle sacrifice on your back. You have the right connections; you've been abroad for five years before returning to Konoha. Tell me, how absurd is it that you'd be the one?"

"Because of my condition! Tekki-san, you should well understand that." Isamu slid further under the covers, obscuring the lower half of his face with the blanket. "And what reason would I have to torture Iruka-san and kill innocent people?"

"Kazahaya never need a valid reason. Our minds are too warped."

Golden eyes narrowed beneath thin brows as Isamu's expression changed from stark disbelieve to concern. "Tekki-san…there's no escaping the Devil's mark. We can only live with our burdens. Look at the fate of the Uchiha clan. Power begets misery only."

"Why do you bear that mark, Kazahaya? Are you the oracle sacrifice?"

"If I said 'no', would you believe me?" The former Jounin grinned half-heartedly. "I tested positive."

"Which means you are the anomaly. The central power of the clan." Tekki raised a brow. "Which should also mean you could control me, both Harogami and this Sensei."

The ensuing silence was broken by Isamu's voice. "Possibly…"

The atmosphere in the room suddenly became much heavier, both men tensed and alert. Tekki's golden eyes glittered dangerously as he forced Isamu to meet them. "Then why have you let this continue?"

"I…" Isamu bit his thin, pink and broken lip. "I can't…answer that…"

"You should also know what this man's plans are. For the oracle sacrifice, invading his mind would be easier than a simple henge. Do you?"

"No. I can't…I've tried but I can't access his mind. I don't know why and I don't know how."

"But you can stop him," Tekki countered roughly.

Isamu broke their connection and completely vanished under the covers. "I don't know."

Tekki's frown deepened. "You could have stopped those birds attacking the hospital. Right now, you could shut off the minds of both Harogami. Why don't you?"

"I can't interfere. It's not my…place…Tekki-san!"

He was roughly jerked off the futon, face to face with the irate convict. "Not your place! Konoha is your home! Even as a former Shinobi, your duty is to protect your village at the cost of your life! How the hell is it 'not your place'? After so long, do you still consider that desolate breeding ground of the damned to be your home?"

"T-"

"You've let my patients die, god damn it! Innocent civilians -_children!_- have died when you could have stopped them! You could have stopped me from making a mistake! DAMN IT, Kazahaya!" Tekki slammed him down on the futon, glowering down at him. "You heard about the Takigakure nin. And what about Umino? What use are you, Isamu! WHAT USE! What twisted fantasy are you indulging in this time!"

Isamu closed his eyes tightly, blocking out the heat of his cousin's glare. "I would…really like some tea…."


	30. Caged Birds Sing

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Thirty: Caged Birds Sing**_

A foam ceiling tile of the Konoha holding facility slid aside fractionally. "Here," came the soft whisper. Deep brown eyes flashed from within the darkness. Yasuo shifted slightly, allowing more room for Kakashi to slither forward. Both ninja waited in the recesses of the roof as a shinobi treaded silently beneath them, steps light and resolute. The man passed, stalked around the corner, and never detected their presence.

The boy dropped down into the hallway, instantaneously shadowed by his superior. They dashed down the length of the hall and around a corner, stopping abruptly. "The first guards we encountered were posted here," Yasuo said, pointing to a spot in the hallway in front of them. "It was dark, pretty hard to see, but Isamu-sensei didn't have a problem hiding us from them. One man spoke to his partner and they split up. That's when Isamu-sensei used his Bird Song Jutsu to trick the comrade and direct him out of our course."

"Bird Song Jutsu?" Kakashi's grey eye switched to Yasuo curiously.

"Mmhmm," he nodded, peering around the corner and finding it appropriately absent. The pair continued to slide along the deco yellow wall. "It gives him the ability to mimic any voice he's ever heard in his lifetime. He promised he'd teach me today, but since he's in such bad shape right now, I'm sure he'll have to go back on that word."

Both shinobi froze at the rhythmic clacking of sandals against tile.

Another posted guard stepped into the corridor, hands sheathed idly in his pockets. He hummed lightly, scratching his chin, gaze dutifully set on his path. He passed.

Yasuo dropped from the ceiling, and Kakashi stepped from around a corner. "Come on, we're almost there," Yasuo murmured, glancing cautiously over his shoulder. He resumed creeping forward, eyes scanning the passageway, and he stopped to briefly point at an entrance down the hall. "Tekki-san was held in the third holding room. There was no one else here, and it seems it has remained that way."

"Good work." Kakashi procured a small pick, and the lock was rendered useless with a deft flick of the wrist. Neither was undeterred by what looked decidedly like failure. With one sweeping glance, the room was deemed empty and Yasuo's eyes became trained on the fresh sealant blocking the ventilation chamber. The room had been predictably scoured for all remnants that would bear information. Whether any was found or not, there was no indication. Morino Ibiki and his team had cleaned it all.

The venture had, indeed, been a failure. Kakashi knew immediately, and after a few seconds of examination, Yasuo gave up. Shinobi had to be efficient; they both understood that. However, it occasionally got in the way of the ninja behind them….

They exited as stealthily as they had come; silently passing through the empty corridor until once again progress was deterred by a guard. The same man they had passed merely two minutes before. He ceased walking and began to turn. Kakashi vanished immediately, but the guard's eyes landed on Yasuo just as he was about to disappear from sight. The boy froze, and their gazes locked, one pair wide and expectant and the other, blunt and expressionless.

"Your friend's waiting on the roof," the man enunciated flatly. The guard's shoulder twitched, and then he quietly drifted past.

Yasuo's head turned as he watched the man walk away. "Friend on the roof?"

"Jutsu." Kakashi whispered in the boy's ear. "Come."

Yasuo jumped and whirled quickly. In an instant, Kakashi was gone. Yasuo disappeared after him.

---

The roof hatch cracked open an inch, and Yasuo peered from the shadows into garish sunlight. The bright rays flickered as the shadows of hopping and pecking birds pierced them. At the realization that he could not see beyond the avian life, the hatch popped open all the way, metal plate clanging against the roof. Yasuo ducked down cautiously. At finding no trap, no flying kunai or shuriken, and no jutsu cast in his direction, he peered over the edge. "No one's here, Kakashi-san…." He crawled up onto the roof and shooed away a few birds so he had room to stand properly.

Kakashi hopped up afterward, taking a close look at his surroundings. The latch flipped shut behind them, and both simultaneously jerked around. No one was present. Nothing struck them as unusual, dismissing the massive congregation of fowl. The harmony of Konoha's day business wafted through the atmosphere. The smell of cool, drying air loomed over them. The sun was still high in the sky, and the impression felt natural.

_"Hello."_ A small, brown bird hopped by idly, pausing when it passed through Kakashi's shadow. It scratched at the tile roof a few times and pecked at something invisible, then stopped and glanced up at the imposing man. _"I assumed you would be scouting around on your own, scarecrow."_

Kakashi shifted and his head tilted downward. His eye narrowed dangerously at the bird. "Still hiding behind that jutsu, mm?"

Yasuo grew alert at Kakashi's words. "Who're you talking to?" he murmured. The boy followed Kakashi's glare to the solitary bird before him. Yasuo's head crooked slightly.

_"Of course."_ Sensei's voice continued echoing in the Jounin's mind. _"I wouldn't dare present such a frail body to the Sharingan no Kakashi. You understand; as a Shinobi, the point is to hide one's weakness."_ Sensei laughed haughtily, though to Yasuo, the bird merely erupted into a sudden series of loud, cheerful chirping. _"I was just on route to speak with my brethren."_ This, apparently, amused Sensei because if he wanted to, he could be speaking with the Harogami at the same time he was speaking with Kakashi. _"But then, I saw you speaking with Ibiki-san, so I could not let you go without a greeting. And perhaps offering some information."_

"Information?" Kakashi raised a skeptical eyebrow.

_"Kuro and Kuro-kun are feeling rather lonely. If you could go visit them, I'm sure they'd appreciate such a gesture. After all, boys need to play."_

Yasuo's attention shifted between Kakashi and the creature. "The bird's talking to you, right?"

A hand was raised to silence Yasuo. "What did you do to them?"

"Do to them?" Yasuo's heart suddenly leapt, and he stared at the brown bird as if expecting an answer. "What's going on, Kakashi-san? What's happened?"

_"I did nothing to them,"_ Sensei retorted unenthusiastically. _"But if you would prefer to confirm this, my feathered companions are willing to show the way."_

"Thanks, but no thanks." Kakashi nudged the bird away with his toe.

"Kakashi-san, what is-"

"It's nothing you need to know, Yasuo-kun." The Jounin's foot slipped to the bird's side and flipped the creature into the air. "We're heading back now." He pocketed his hands, stalking toward the edge of the roof. "Come." He cleared the space between buildings with a simple leap.

"Yessir," Yasuo reluctantly started after Kakashi, body tensed to spring as he reached the railing. The light breeze encased him and for a moment. Regardless of the strange birds behind him, Konoha's peace went undisturbed.

Sensei immediately switched objectives. _"Kuro-kun would like to speak with you, Yasuo-kun."_

Yasuo's breath hitched, but he allowed no other reaction. Instead, he obediently made another jump after Kakashi. The wind picked up behind him, goading him forward.

_"Are you interested? It's purely non-confrontational."_

He paused in his step and shot a single glance towards the bird. The boy looked back to Kakashi, who was still moving rapidly ahead of him.

Yasuo nodded.

_"I will take you to them. Later, as it seems Kakashi-san would prefer you keep your distance. Just remember the little blue bird."_ Birds cried out and rose. At an unseen disturbance, the flock on the holding facility roof took flight, loose feathers drifting lazily in their wake.

"Yasuo-kun." A warning stole back the boy's attention. Kakashi was waiting.

"Oh." Yasuo blinked and shook his head quickly. "Sorry. Just worried is all."

---

"-nothing there," Kakashi finished, falling onto the couch next to Iruka.

Yasuo handed the strained academy teacher another glass of water. "Here you go, Iruka-sensei." His former sensei had been complaining about a headache and slight vertigo, so the boy had quickly taken to caring for him. This little bit of disorientation in Iruka couldn't help but create suspicious glances toward Tekki and Isamu.

"Ibiki would have swept the place clean." Tekki grunted, with a hint of approval in his words. "I'm not surprised."

Iruka held something akin to suspicion in his expression as he watched Isamu teeter around the kitchen. He could detect numerous types of poison and currently…that tea Isamu had served was not so innocent. "Was there anything outside they might have overlooked?" Iruka inquired.

"No," Yasuo answered for Kakashi. "Just a lot of talking birds, apparently." The assembled men turned various degrees of skepticism upon the boy, and suddenly, he found himself trying to save his sanity. "I didn't hear them. Kakashi-san did."

"Sensei is just playing his mind games again," Kakashi explained. "Apparently, the Kuro Brothers are trying to hide from him. So-called 'Sensei' offered to disclose their location, but you know how that is."

Yasuo shifted away from Iruka and decided to join Isamu in the kitchen. Water splashed out of a broken faucet and he busied himself with some dishes he'd been putting off for a while.

"He was relentless while I was sleeping," Iruka added gravely. "It's difficult, trying to shut him out. It's…starting to affect me consciously now."

Isamu hummed cheerfully to himself from the kitchen, the tiny chime tied to the end of his long ponytail dangling noiselessly. He handed a cup to Yasuo to wash, which the boy silently accepted.

Kakashi's eye didn't leave Iruka. "You're getting visions in the day?"

Dishes crashed and clanged in the sink, and Yasuo jumped. "Sorry." He quickly worked to correct his error.

The Academy sensei nodded, pinning Yasuo with a concerned gaze. "It started yesterday…"

Humming escalated into a repetitive, enthusiastic folk song as Isamu finished scrubbing his tea pot; he wouldn't allow anyone else to handle it. Tekki glared at the man as the song dragged on, weaving its little tune around their heads. The ex-medical nin's eye twitched, he crossed his arms. A red glow slowly rose up his neck and into his cheeks until- "Dammit, Kazahaya sh-!"

"Isamu, please stop singing."

The tune abruptly ended. "Oh, I'm sorry, Iruka-san. I wasn't aware of it." He smiled brightly at the man and turned to Tekki with a thin brow raised. "Did you say something, Tekki-san?"

He returned the question with a stark, "No."

Silence fell upon the group of shinobi as they kept a naturally paranoid ear on their surroundings. A short 'tum' sounded as the tap shut off, and it was shortly followed by a clink of glass when Yasuo gently set a wet cup on the counter. The boy watched a water droplet slip down the slick side. "Isamu-sensei…." He felt eyes shift to his back. "I have a question for you."

"Oh?" Isamu wound a finger around a lock of black hair. He leaned back against the counter and watched his pupil intently.

Yasuo's eyes flickered to Isamu then returned to the cup. Another drop collided with the countertop. "When Kuro-kun tried to kill you…how did you escape him?"

Kakashi turned on the couch so he could peer into the kitchen area. He, with Tekki and Iruka, observed silently.

"Oh well, that was a combination of jutsu and," he paused, eyes flickering to the ceiling. "My kekki genkai."

"What happened?" Yasuo turned away from the sink, no longer able to stand the feeling of being watched from behind. He brushed back a strand of brown hair from his view, but his gaze strayed to his feet.

"Ahh, he strangled me." Isamu waved a hand flippantly. "But I used a jutsu similar to Shikon no jutsu. Consider it a reversal, if you will."

"So instead of a giving a corpse the pretense of being alive," Iruka piped up, "it stopped your own heart for a set amount of time, effectively creating a 'dead' man." The Academy teacher stared at Isamu with unveiled interest.

Isamu smiled widely and nodded. "Oh, yes, yes, yes. I've done it many times before."

"That would explain a lot," Kakashi murmured. He collected a chastising glare from Iruka.

"That's got to be really dangerous," Yasuo blinked, eyes shifting to his sensei. "I mean, the strain on your heart, and then cutting yourself off from flowing oxygen for that amount of time…" No wonder Isamu passed out twenty minutes after the initial strain. However, it probably saved Isamu's life on many occasions. Yasuo perked up and grinned. "Can you teach me that?"

"Y-"

Iruka shot Yasuo a sensei-warning-glare. "No, Isamu-san. Yasuo-kun has had enough right now."

Yasuo shrank at Iruka's expression. "Haha… yeah… I've got other jutsu I can learn instead." His eyes ripped away from his old teacher. "Are you still going to teach me Bird Song, Isamu-sensei?"

"Bird Song?" Iruka marginally straightened at the mention of a jutsu he did not recognize. This was, apparently, another Kazahaya original, and after seeing first-hand what he had later learned was called 'Mirror, mirror', he was enticed to know more.

"Oh yes, the capability to mimic any voice that has been retained by your memory." Isamu laughed heartily. Tekki glowered.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei, it's really cool." Yasuo grinned, turning to Isamu. "So when will you be willing to?"

"Ohh, well, I don't know…" Isamu clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth, smoothing down his yellow kimono, generously patterned with orange koi fish. "Soon," he finished in a perfect imitation of Kakashi's lazy drawl.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

The boy sighed in near disappointment. The Chuunin scratched at the back of his neck and then nodded.

Yasuo's former teacher had taken to staring out the window. Iruka held a passive, vaguely troubled frown on his face. The visions could be intense, as they were now, and it acted as a veil over the world around him. He could see the clear blue sky over Konoha, but it was littered with rapidly moving phantom shadows. He paused, tracking one of the shadows with his eyes. It had a slightly blue tint to it.

"Yes, it is lovely outside isn't it?" Isamu had noticed the silence, the directed stare, and had followed it to discover a little blue bird flying by. Despite being harassed by these fowl and their masters, he still had a penchant for those of the feathered persuasion. "No rain."

Yasuo immediately perked up. "Yeah, it really seems like a good day." He wandered over to the window and leaned forward; looking to the right and spotting the blue bird perched on an electric pole. His gaze flickered to the street below. He turned to the others and grinned. "I think I want to take a walk. I've felt a lot of stress in the past few days, y'know?"

Both Iruka and Isamu grinned. Iruka nodded with understanding and approval, and Isamu nodded with a more mischievous undertone.

"Stay alert, Yasuo."

"Bye-bye!"

Yasuo shot Isamu a look that only the genjutsu user could understand. To others, it seemed to be one of near sarcastic wit towards Iruka's comment. "Of course I'll be alert." He laughed, dashed to the door, lifted a hand- "See ya," and slipped out.

Kakashi and Tekki, conjoined in silence, watched him go.

---

A low whistle rolled across the street from the adjacent building rooftop, and the bird's head swiveled in that direction. It had observed Yasuo's exiting of the building and escape out of civilian view to the rooftops.

It swooped low, diving and landing to peck at dust and particles of food on the street. As Yasuo passed, it chirped and took flight, wheeling through the air and turning to fly the opposite direction. The Chuunin, as a result, rotated his own course to match that of the bird's and eventually had to shift pace as it bird slowed and sped. He had not heard the stranger's voice in his head yet -or bird, or whatever- but that was something he could do without. The songbird was leading him toward the Harogami brothers, and that was all that mattered.

He tailed the blue streak through Konoha's streets to a cluttered, concentrated residential area. There were two apartment complexes adjacent to one another just a few blocks ahead, and it seemed that that was where the little bird was determined to go.

As he let himself in through a ground floor window furthest away from the lobby, he watched the inlays of glass for his feathered guide. Yasuo could feel no traces of the twins in this place, so he could either stake out each level of the complex or he could let the bird lead the way.

A flash of blue at the second window to his right forced him to move again. The bird swooped in and out of view across the glass, leading him toward the stairs. When he emerged and spotted the blue bird again, it was flying away. There were three hallways deviating from the point where he now stood. Each hallway contained eight doors on either side. Therefore, he had forty-eight possibilities.

"What kind of crap is that?" Yasuo muttered distastefully. A door at the end of the hallway to his right opened up. He looked over to see that a young woman was stepping out. She paused to lock the door behind her, and then she quickly neared him. He sidestepped so she could access the declining stairs.

Alright, so that left him with forty-seven possibilities.

Yasuo started to his right, slowing his pace at each door, listening intently as he passed. He was able to mark off four currently empty rooms and the rest with inhabitants, most talking, some watching television. None of them seemed to fit the criteria of high-class missing ninja.

He didn't turn at the corner and continued walking down that branch. Five empty, the rest buzzing with activity. Yasuo backtracked and started down his last option. Two empty, twelve active, two moderately subdued. The boy stopped at door 204 and he stared at it. He couldn't feel any significant presence, nor did he hear anything unusual. He placed his hand against the wood and remained silent. He estimated there were three people in this apartment. That didn't fit his needs.

Yasuo left that door and approached his final option. He listened carefully, waited for any noise, heard a soft murmuring, and his heart rate rose. This was the one. He had found them, or rather, he had been lead to them.

He swallowed hard, recalling the previous spat between them. His hand subconsciously lifted to his upper arm, and he gently felt the bandaged wound. Yasuo had been terrified and torn then. What would he say once he saw them? What excuse could he possibly give for locating them? Of course, if all he wanted to do was merely identify their location, then he would have technically completed his self-imposed mission. He could turn around right now and not look back. No one ever said he had to confront the brothers. No one said that he had to have found them in the first place. Kakashi had obviously advised against it, thinking that it was a high chance that there would be a trap, or if a fight broke out they would be in a highly populated area of Konoha.

And yet, here he was, standing outside their hideout, only a knock away from seeing them. Hell, they probably knew he was standing out here right now. They probably felt him coming ever since he snuck in on the ground floor.

_What did you do to them?_

What was their Sensei's intention for leading him here anyway? He had thought through all of this once before, but he had followed despite all logical fallacy. Iruka had warned him when he was a child at the Academy, 'One day, that'll get you killed, Yasuo-kun.' He would not let that time be _now_…

… Kuro… he had no intention of killing last night. Yasuo remembered the pained look on the man's face. Neither of them wanted to fight each other- for slightly different reasons, but the non-confrontational truce was there. That truce had been made before either shinobi had fully comprehended, when Yasuo met Kuro in front of the hospital that day….

"I'm going to get myself killed one day," Yasuo silently scolded himself.

"I wouldn't like that," came a muffled reply from beyond the wooden door. "I'm sorry; Kuro-kun is out right now."

"Kuro-san…" Yasuo instinctively took a step backward. God, he had to stop doing that. "Are… Are you Ok, Kuro-san?"

"Are you really asking that, Yasuo-kun?" The voice was strained and subdued. "No…is Isamu-san-? Is he…?"

"He's…" Yasuo hesitated, briefly considering his response. "He's injured, but alive...Is your brother there?"

"No. I said Kuro-kun wasn't here. He's out. How is Iruka-sensei?"

Yasuo stepped towards the door again and leaned against it. He pressed his forehead to the wood, and his hitae-ate clicked accordingly. "He's not feeling well most of the time. Kakashi-san does what he can for him, but I can tell that he's strained… tortured even."

"He is…a very nice man…" Kuro murmured sadly. There was rustling of cloth and Yasuo could envision the pale man leaning into the wood.

"How are you doing, Kuro-kun? You and your brother." Yasuo shifted slightly, frozen against the door. Compassion for his enemy- how pathetic. And still, he knew that they could have been good friends.

"Yasuo-kun," the man's soft voice lowered to a whisper that only a shinobi could hear through the thickness of the wood. "I believe Sensei knew we would fail…I really think that…he set us up. Kuro-kun and I…"

Yasuo's gaze flickered. "Set you up? For what reason- to face off against Isamu-sensei?"

"Perhaps." He heard Kuro's erratic breathing. "We've murdered our kin, Yasuo-kun. I believe he wanted Isamu-san to die because we are kin…"

"You don't think perhaps…" Yasuo paused as a resident passed the end of the hallway, stepping down the stairs. He waited until their presence faded. "You don't think perhaps you're on his list, do you?"

"We have followed him loyally," Kuro whispered. "But Suien followed us and he followed Sensei. Sensei has left Suien and he has left Tekki. I fear for my brother…Sensei has become…odd, lately."

"Odd? How so?" Another person passed by, and this time, they bothered to spare him a glance. "Kuro-kun, can I step in? It's getting busy out here…"

A palpable pause lingered. "Ah….this isn't our apartment. It would be good to avoid attention…" Reluctantly, the door was left slightly ajar. There was enough space for Yasuo to slip in, and then the door was shut and promptly locked. Kuro slid against the wall, watching Yasuo through tired golden eyes. His white hair was down and matted to his slick skin and the long locks lacked the chime Yasuo had always seen him wear. His pale skin was tinged a faint pink and a light sheen of perspiration covered its entirety. "Sensei used to be quieter. He was subtle about operations…he didn't like attention; he wanted things done covertly. Then, Iruka-san and Kakashi-san got involved, and he changed."

Yasuo looked down at Kuro with worried eyes. He crouched in front of him, and then leaned against the opposite wall of the entryway. "Do you know why Iruka-sensei was pulled into this?"

"No. Tekki-san doesn't, nor do I. The only man who knows is Sensei." Kuro's brows furrowed. "I thought it was revenge, Yasuo-kun. I started to believe this was revenge against our clan…"

"Started to? What do you think it is now?" Yasuo brushed bangs out of his face. The brother certainly was gone. Only God and Sensei knew to where.

"Vengeance. It is still vengeance. But whom I do not know. Or what. Perhaps it is vengeance against Konoha." Harogami Kuro lifted his gleaming avian eyes to Yasuo's level. "That is the most logical theory I have."

"Vengeance against Konoha?" Yasuo inquired quietly. "But what could we have possibly done against the Kazahaya. We've been allied with Bird Country for some time now. Not to mention that Ibiki's team hadn't even heard of Kazahaya until they forced the information out of Tekki-san."

"I have few answers." Kuro murmured, which wasn't technically true. He had answers, but not to Yasuo's questions and not _for_ Yasuo. "I am…very tired…" The man rested his chin against his chest. "Sensei is focused on Iruka-san and Isamu-san now. That is all I'm certain of."

Yasuo stood up and ventured further into the apartment. The boy disappeared and reappeared with a damp cloth in his hands. He pressed it to Kuro's flushed cheeks and forehead. "You look sick," he finally murmured.

Kuro smiled faintly. "Punishment." He responded, gently taking the cloth from Yasuo and patting himself. "Ah, Yasuo-kun, this is all so unfair…."

The Chuunin grinned, sitting and crossing his legs. "Tell you what. When this all gets sorted out, I'll still watch the birds with you."

"How wonderful…" Kuro seemed to be nodding off when suddenly his head snapped up. Birds. Reminded him of his brother. Out with the birds. "You should leave before Kuro-kun returns. He won't be pleased."

This warning made Yasuo suddenly alert. That's right, he had almost forgotten again. The boy stood up quickly and nodded. "Take care of yourself, Kuro-kun." He would retreat the way he came. It was less suspicious that way. He unlatched the door and cracked it open. Brown eyes widened and he gasped. The boy slammed the door shut, quickly stumbling away from it. "Shit."

He heard a faint 'I should have suggested the window…' beneath the brother's louder, "You can open the door, or _I_ can open it. Your decision, Chuunin."

Yasuo dashed towards the window and threw it open. He leapt down to the busy street below, henged, and attempted to loose himself in the startled crowd.

Younger Kuro was directly behind him as he ran. He wasted no time in trailing the boy as he attempted to loose him. His elder sibling was safely behind where he could rest as he should have been doing. Coming back as Sensei had directed and detecting the aura of this brat inside the apartment left him feeling irritated and overworked. When the door opened just as _he_ was about to open it and he was faced with _Yasuo_, he was angry. He was absolutely livid when the door was slammed on him two seconds later.

Kuro slid effortlessly through the crowd, choosing at one point to track the boy from the roof tops. He could use the birds if he so chose, but he normally preferred chasing his prey without external aid.

Yasuo, meanwhile, had taken the guise of a middle-aged man in civilian clothing. It made him less suspicious to others, but left no advantage over Harogami Kuro. He slipped into shadows, disappeared under awnings and behind walls. When the pursuit continued just as persistently as ever, he decided to go for large crowds, attempt to slip into bars or stores.

Apparently, it wouldn't work this time. Kuro was determined to exterminate him; he could feel murderous intent pulsing around him. He had to draw Kuro away from the people, and he had to do it fast. The Chuunin dropped the henge, it only served to hamper him at some points, and he dashed through the shadows of a back alley way, heading in the direction of the only place no civilian ever trespassed: the training grounds.

Kuro knew the immature shinobi's thought process; it fueled his anger that the fool was so obviously leading conflict away from potential collateral damage. He could feel his brother's mind at the edge of his own, urging him to abort his chase. He ignored. If Kuro-kun wanted to stop him, he'd have to come to stop him himself.

If Yasuo risked a glance back to visually monitor Kuro's position, he would see only a white blur among the trees; flashes of brilliant white that seemed like it could have simply been the sun glinting off leaves. The gentle rustling seemed to increase in volume as the boy's heart pounded painfully in his chest. He could hear the leaves and his own life rhythm, but no matter how hard he strained, these were the only sounds.

A feather shot past Yasuo's head, lightly grazing his cheek. If his pace did not change, more would follow.

Yasuo maneuvered adeptly to the right, a textbook attempt to throw off a pursuing enemy. The boy increased his speed, choosing to keep to the ground. The increasing amount of tree trunks, branches, and leaves would hamper the deftly thrown weapons. He was now far enough from the main city that collateral damage no longer remained a problem, but that did not keep him from running.

At this point, he realized his only chance at escaping Kuro's wrath was to slip away unnoticed. Yasuo decided that now was a good time to pray to every god Homo Sapiens had decided to acknowledge, and then he would worship the deity that responded first. Luck was what he needed, and he needed it now.

All traces of the boy's chakara vanished. The leaves stopped rustling, his footsteps halted, and not a single shadow gave away his location. He was deep in hiding.

Kuro vanished as well, leaping up into the blinding light of the sun, assimilating himself completely with the forest.

Yasuo lurched as soft skin burned against the back of his neck. He felt the hands grip at him from behind but not the presence to which they belonged. "I strangled Isamu-san like this," Kuro's hot breath hissed in his ear. The pressure intensified. "What a hopeless child you are."

Yasuo gagged and cringed, hands automatically jerking upward to grip at the pair now clenched around his neck. He suddenly snapped his elbow backward, knocking Kuro hard in the side. The grip remained tight. Yasuo's feet shifted in the grass with a second attempt. He suddenly threw himself backwards, neck painfully wrenching past the weak thumbs, and his body smacked into the twin with the force of the movement. The boy ducked low as hands lashed again. He slipped around the tree.

Lilting laughter followed him. "Oh Yasuo-kun, foolish boy. Hopeless child." It sounded like a mantra the way he repeated it, drilling it into Yasuo's mind. "Hopeless child, foolish boy." He…somehow…could not shut it out…

Yasuo twitched at the teasing words, yet he refused to fall prey. He had changed locations already. _'Hopeless child.'_ It was almost kind in comparison to what his father had already taught Yasuo about himself.

_'Foolish boy.'_

Yasuo's teeth gritted together and his body instinctively tensed. The words meant nothing; it was that patronizing tone of voice that he couldn't bare. That twisted sneer hidden beneath the speech that he knew so well. It was that voice that he couldn't fight back against. The tormenter. Yasuo's breath rattled. He gulped, pressing his lips tightly together, trying to regain control over himself.

Slender arms suddenly twined around Yasuo's torso, one hand brought a kunai to the boy's throat, pressing down ever so slightly. "Foolish boy, little child. I have questions, and I want answers. Will you give them to me?"

Yasuo squeaked and pushed against Kuro. "No."

The knife sliced through flesh and the bunshin went up in a cloud of smoke. He offered a non-committal shrug. "Your mind is open, child. I can feel you." The man tilted his head to the side. "You've been infected, foolish boy." Again he disappeared into the world around him and again hands lashed out at Yasuo before the boy could see or evade. The grip wrapped around his ankle from the branch below, and he was violently jerked downward. Yasuo shouted as he was violently thrown to the ground. The missing ninja laughed and vanished as Yasuo rolled to his feet.

For the second time, hands abruptly encircled his neck from behind. "You will answer me."

Yasuo made short gasping motions as his breath was reduced to a dangerous wheeze. The boy struggled against the grip, pulling every trick he could remember, attacking the strangler, back stepping, twisting the fingers and pressing against the thumbs. However, apparently Kuro was going to make it very clear to Yasuo that he would not escape. The boy didn't speak until he felt his muscles weaken and his head grow light from lack of oxygen. "Wh…wha…?" he rasped.

The grip relented only to allow sufficient oxygen for speech. "So what did he tell you? My Kuro-kun."

Yasuo took in a sudden, deep gulp of air. He blinked heavily, and his hands clenched into fists. "Nothing I could use," he replied.

"What did he say to you?" Kuro repeated softly, squeezing firmly.

"A-" he gagged and began to struggle again, "-'ight… Alr…" The grip loosened enough for him to speak coherently. "He told me that he didn't like what you two were doing." Yasuo's breath was strained. Kuro could feel his rushing blood beating through the pulsing veins in his neck. "It mostly turned out that I was telling him things, not the other way around."

"That may be, but I want to know his exact words, Yasuo-kuuun." Hot, moist breath assaulted the Chuunin's neck as Kuro purred out his words.

The boy gasped and squeaked, entire body tensing up with the single gesture. Yasuo-kun was so reactive. It excited the missing nin. "H-h-he said he thinks your s-sensei set you two up to encounter Isamu-sensei last night."

Kuro chuckled lowly. "Ohh, did he? And then?"

"He says your sensei has been acting strangely since Iruka-sensei became involved in the plot." His fingers were desperately prying at Kuro's grip, but his efforts were useless. It had become close to a methodical clenching and unclenching rather than any true effort at this point.

"He's always been strange," Kuro ran his tongue over the outside ridge of Yasuo's ear. "And?"

Yasuo's eyes squeezed shut and a short whimper escaped the boy. He tried to pull his head away, but the hands held him firmly in place. "He didn't tell me anything more. You came too soon." His shoulders trembled and continued to jerk every which way, but he was only gagged and snapped back like a disobedient pup.

"Oh don't try lying. I dislike that." Again he felt something sticky and wet on his ear. "I told you, little boy, you can't hide anything from us anymore. Now," Squeeze. "What else did he tell you?"

Yasuo cringed. "I told you," he murmured. "I don't know anything more."

"Don't press your luck, boy. ANSWER me." Kuro's grip tightened, crushing the boy's windpipes.

An incomprehensible groan in combination with a puff of air was his response. Yasuo's neck screamed with pain, and he could feel the skin turning swollen and tender to the touch. The boy kicked at Kuro and his fingernails dug into the man's hands. Blood trickled down his fingers, slipping down the sleeves of his shirt. "-eeengh… Ve." The grip loosened with his increase in struggle and volume. "Vengeance!"

Kuro's strangulation relented and he leaned back, staring at the back of the boy's skull with evident distaste. "Vengeance. That's no surprise. Vengeance aside from that against the clan? Is that what he said?"

The boy groaned, shoulders slackening slightly. "Vengeance against Konoha. Something like that. I don't entirely understand how it all pieces together yet, but you're next on the hit list, Kuro-san."

"Bullshit. I don't care what he did with Matsuhara; we're too valuable."

"S'not what I've gathered," Yasuo muttered lowly.

Kuro violently resumed his grip. "What are you feeding my brother, you little bastard?" The man hissed loudly, digging his pointed nails into flesh. "Sensei is a lunatic, but he's not going to kill us; not when we're his links to spreading the infection."

Yasuo cringed, feeling blood trickle down the front of his shirt from the punctures. "I'm not telling Kuro-san anything. I've just been gathering information, and I'm telling you now, you're not as valuable as you think you are. Take it as a warn-"

"Cock-sure Chuunin. Why _did _you get involved with this, Yasuo-kun? Because you're willing to bend over for anyone who is willing to give a shit?" Kuro started bending the boy's head back to expose his neck. "Are you? Are you?!" He jerked harder.

Yasuo let out an involuntary shout. He squirmed in Kuro's grip and fought against the movement. "S-stop!" he exclaimed. It was an automatic response that he knew would fall unheeded. "I-I don't know! I don't know why!"

"I would snap your neck," Kuro twisted Yasuo's head to the side. "But I'll let you have a chance at an honorable death." He was forcefully tossed aside, hitting the ground hard. Kuro towered over him and grinned down with a manic gleam illuminating his eyes. "Oh. Remember to listen carefully to your sensei, Yasuo-kun."

Yasuo coughed, hands clenching hold of the dirt and grass as if it would offer him some stability. His eyes flickered across the ground, then upon Kuro's feet, and then up to the man's face. Harogami was going to kill him slowly. The boy pulled himself to his knees, leaves crunching and shifting with his movement. Optimistically speaking, it would buy him time to think of a plan. Yasuo laughed lightly as he stood, facing the homicidal maniac. Being optimistic at a time like this…. Only he could do something so ridiculously insane.

Yasuo immediately produced two kunai, one in each hand. His feet shifted apart and he crouched slightly. "Fine." He would have to make some noise to attract more shinobi to the location. He'd have to accept that he might be killed in the process, but he had created an opportunity that his fellows could follow through with - the brothers were finally separated. Yasuo would raise hell.

Both men vanished.


	31. The Golden Thread

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Thirty-One: The Golden Thread**_

A flash of green and brown streaked over the roofs of Konoha; sandaled feet dropped against tile for a fraction of a second, lifted and moments later, touched down in a series of rapid repetition. Iruka leapt, seconds behind Kakashi who was a blur even to him at their speed. Isamu had mentioned something about Yasuo, and as Iruka's mind had traveled that tangent, images of a bloodied seventeen-year-old pierced his thoughts. He did not need anything further. It was a warning from Sensei or it was his own awareness, but no time had been wasted in alerting the others.

The training grounds.

They disturbed a flock of birds roosting on one of the roofs and the fowl rose around them, noiselessly flapping their wings and taking to the darkening skies.

"_Freedom comes at a price_." Sensei chided. Iruka steadfastly ignored it, focusing entirely on his movements and on Kakashi's.

Both men concealed themselves as they drew nearer. They could feel the enormity of Kuro's aura and Yasuo's desperately low chakara levels pulsating around them. Chuunin and missing nin were moving at highly accelerated speeds; they were already deeply entangled in a spar.

Progress of a battle was engraved into their immediate environment. Blood pooled on the ground, glistened across leaves, kunai, shuriken, and feathers lodged deep into wood. Kuro was keeping his chakara under good enough control to keep anything overly suspicious from reaching out into the open, but it seemed that Yasuo had become desperate, attempting to advertise his location whenever a convenient occasion arose. Upturned soil and snapped branches littered the ground they passed. A cigarette stub lay smoldering in the shadows of shredded underbrush.

An abrupt, resonating clang of clashing metal sounded from the north, and instantaneously, Iruka and Kakashi concealed their presences. Missing nin and Chuunin were locked in close range combat, dancing inches together before springing feet apart, muscles coiling and uncoiling, weapons slicing the air as each continued to dart toward then away from his opponent. Kakashi alighted upon a branch.

Twenty yards in the south, east, and western directions revealed silence. Ten yards ahead of him, partially obscured by tree branches and leaves, were the combatants. The boy threw punches with his weapons, striking at the other shinobi before vanishing. Yasuo was a good ninja, but in no way could he possibly compare to the Harogami missing nin. Guerrilla warfare was his only option, and as far as Kakashi could tell, it was working - considering the boy was still alive.

His gaze snapped to the audible 'shing' of metal claws sheathing and unsheathing as Kuro toyed with Yasuo. He was playing in the sense that he was _always_ playing with someone's mind; however, something in the way he carried himself now drew not Kakashi's eye, but Iruka's. The Chuunin signaled to his companion, indicating Kuro and simulating hesitation with a series of hand motions. Kuro's movement appeared fluid, but the Jounin could, indeed, see some small jerks in the man's maneuvers. It looked like he was distracted, yes, but if anything, the missing nin radiated anger.

Iruka's fingers dug into the wood of the tree trunk supporting his weight. He was worried for the sake of his former student yet still he was a shinobi of Konohagakure, and even though apprehension was threatening to overcome him and the taunting of a devil lingered in his mind, the prospect of battle excited him. This man had killed innocent civilians and excellent shinobi, most of whom he had known personally. He was not above vengeance himself.

He slowly glanced at Kakashi.

Kakashi lifted his hand to the level of his head, keeping his palm outward. They held positions, poised for battle.

Yasuo now leapt back into view. The boy made a quick swipe at Kuro's back where tattered fabric fluttered around the numerous marks already made. The blade connected, but the attack instantly turned into a graze that merely ripped more cloth as Kuro took a quick forward step. He ducked down, dodging a swipe at his head, and then rolled to the right, narrowly escaping a powerful kick.

Kakashi's wrist flicked forward.

A shuriken clipped Kuro's ear, and the man turned his grinning face to the tree tops. "Oh sensei, is that you? And Kakashi-san?" He knew full well neither man would answer, so he took it upon himself to deliver another blow to Yasuo from behind, decoy bunshin vanishing with a loud 'poof'. His foot connected with Yasuo's spine, catapulting the boy forward through the air.

Kunai fled towards Kuro, forcing the man to promptly dodge. In that instant, Kakashi leapt from the trees and a harsh thud sounded as Yasuo impacted into the Jounin's arms. Heels dug into soft soil as he was pushed back by the force of the blow.

The boy shuddered, fingers curling into the fabric of Kakashi's sleeve as he slumped forward. Yasuo hacked and gasped, wiping away blood from his mouth with the back of his hand. "Thanks," he murmured weakly, yet relieved. He slowly found his footing and pulled away to lean against a tree for support.

Kuro smirked, drawing a pale, wet tongue across his blue lips. "Finally, someone worthy of my time. I've been waiting for this." He laughed loudly, raucously, his eyes never leaving Yasuo's torn body. "Sensei wasn't letting us have any fun."

Golden eyes flashed. The missing nin charged and feinted to the sides, fully aware that both shinobi could see the bluff. Artificial claws unsheathed and sang as they sliced the air, clashing with a great clang of metal on metal as now they grated against an expertly drawn kunai knife. Iruka met Kuro's smirk with a grim set frown.

"You too, sensei?" The ex-medical ninja chided. "I have no inclination to fight against your textbook maneuvers." Kuro flipped away as one of Iruka's legs hooked around his and pulled forward. "You fail!"

Kuro's movement was suddenly stopped, and a sudden, tight pressure spread in between his shoulder blades. Blood splashed as Kakashi ripped back his kunai knife and jumped away from Kuro's range of motion.

"You stabbed me." The man laughed, springing up into the trees, reaching into a pocket and whipping out a cigarette and a lighter, quickly putting tobacco to flame. He flicked a few ashes at them before taking a long, slow drag. "Come on, Sharingan user. I want a challenge."

Kakashi stared up at Kuro through two mismatched eyes. His right foot shifted backwards and his form blurred. For an instant, all traces of his aura were gone then a foot slammed across Kuro's smiling face, throwing him through the air and hurdling towards the ground. The missing nin's image exploded in a cloud of smoke, joining the thin ringlets that had been left over from Kuro's cigarette. Laughter rang out around them.

"Bunshin," Kakashi muttered with disdain, eyes flickering to his right and then his left.

Yasuo saw the threat before either of his comrades. His head snapped up and he braced the tree for stability against his dizziness. "Iruka-sensei! Behind you!"

The Chuunin dived left and out of the corner of one eye, observed a volley of chakra hardened feathers slice the air where his flesh and bone had once presented a target. He underhandedly flipped a few kunai toward Kuro's presence and whirled away as another cloud of projectiles approached. Iruka landed on an overhanging tree branch, swayed, leapt to another branch higher up and cringed as dull thuds resonated within the trees around him. Kuro was no longer aiming at anyone or anything. He was letting fly deadly weapons with no regard to where they became embedded.

And lighting cigarettes while enjoying his opponents struggle.

A second of disbelief jarred Iruka's movements and he instinctively sought out Yasuo. The boy was fine. And Kakashi-?

Faint, barely visible cigarette smoke was already trailing behind him.

There was a silver flash as Kakashi and kunai connected with Kuro. The light and dark blurs ripped away from each other and re-assimilated into the trees, leaving only a faint trail of smoke floating in the younger twin's wake. Another barrage of fast attacks scattered through the air against the backdrop of the enemy's loud, yet strained laughter. Blood splattered into the treetops with every swipe, but its true origin remained unknown to the two Chuunin below.

Dirt and leaves exploded as a white streak was suddenly pelted into the ground. Kakashi's form blurred as he dropped downward, feet ramming into Kuro's chest. A kunai brutally ripped across a pale throat, and he leapt backward, landing in the ready position for a return attack if it came.

Kuro's thin lips curled into a sardonic grin as he rose and staggered, reaching tentatively to the vicious, gushing gash, slowly sliding his fingers over it. He flourished the tainted hand. Thin tendrils of smoke wafted lazily from a discarded cigarette a few feet beyond, and as it drifted into him, it began winding around the missing nin's neck. Aside from a repeated wave of the hand, Kuro gave no signs of further movement. He seemed to be quietly dying on his feet.

Kakashi feinted forward and then ducked to the right. His fist connected with Kuro's side, pounding him to the ground. Mismatched eyes kept carefully trained on the smoke winding through the air. "Stay back," he warned Iruka and Yasuo. The elder Chuunin did not need his words; however, Yasuo responded by taking a cautious step backward. Kakashi approached the limp form on the ground. An array of kunai thudded into the enemy's back.

Kuro twitched.

Iruka shifted on his branch, coughed and froze with one hand on a kunai. He eyed the still smoldering cigarette and the twitching left hand. "The smoke. Kakashi, the smoke."

"What does the smoke do?" Yasuo murmured quietly.

The Jounin stepped forward. "The smoke is controlled by breathing chakara into it. If it enters your body, it will shut down your chakra system, making ninjutsu and genjutsu impossible to use." He clapped his hands together once. "But he's used it on me once. I won't be fooled by it again." He reached out and ran his hand through it. It snaked up his arm, and then the form disbanded. "If you disrupt the chakara, then he can't control it. The effort is useless."

"Yes, but he was intent on utilizing it-" The Chuunin slipped out of the trees, landing at Kakashi's side. "He used it for a reason." Iruka ghosted a hand across his own neck. "And we both watched him use it on himself. He seems dead, however..."

Kakashi kicked at Kuro's shoulder, rolling the man onto his back.

"It's healing." Yasuo's eyes widened, watching in awe as the edges of the gash slowly continued to melt together. "How did-"

"It won't matter if he doesn't have a body left to revive." Kakashi began to form hand seals. He took in a deep breath and lifted his fingers to his lips. "Katon-"

Kuro's eyes flickered.

The body blurred and vanished. Iruka recoiled as feathers became embedded in his right arm. Ten feet away, the Harogami's body was perched unsteadily on its feet, wobbling in place as though about to plummet forward from its tree branch. More projectiles were held between trembling fingers. Its wrist twitched and the feathers were released, rocketing toward Kakashi as the wielder lurched forward then back.

Shuriken clashed with the feathers, the metal weapons clattering to the forest floor and the feathers spiraling wildly in various directions. Iruka gritted his teeth together. Those were the last of what he had with him…

Kuro wobbled in place on the branch, procuring yet another handful of feathers from within the confines of his clothing. His head was lulling back with each slight movement. The man's physical vitals were gone yet Iruka could feel chakara pulsating faintly from within.

Harogami Kuro was now a fully functioning meat puppet.

"Oh shit!"

"Stand back, Yasuo-kun!" Kakashi shoved at the boy as another array of feathers struck grass. Shuriken were produced and flung forward, slicing at the body. It rocked slightly and the arm jerked. The Jounin jumped back, barely dodging another attack.

Yasuo cringed as he staggered for protection behind a tree. His hand kept tightly clamped over a bleeding wound in his side. The boy's dark eyes flickered around their area, still trying to be helpful despite his situation. "Is someone controlling him, Iruka-sensei? They couldn't possibly be too far away if they are."

"That would explain the chakara flow," Iruka glanced around as well, "but I can't sense anyone else within a reasonable distance. He's being controlled but…"

"What if the older brother is already on his-"

Iruka roughly shoved the boy out of the way of a well honed kick. The puppet danced back as it hit solid ground. It pivoted and rocketed toward the Chuunin. He snagged its arm and hurled it violently over his head and into the ground, whirling to slam a foot into its chest. It rasped. He slammed his sandaled foot down a second time and hit dirt as the body rolled over and away, jerking to its feet. It produced more feathers.

The hand was smacked by a well aimed shuriken and harmless feathers fluttered to the ground. "It has to be the other brother," Kakashi announced. He yanked at a set of kunai from the nearest tree and tossed one to Iruka. "They must share a single life force. That would explain the ability to revive. One is simply an extension of the other." Another thrown shuriken knocked at another handful of feathers. "However, he's significantly weaker."

Bark fluttered to the ground as Yasuo's fingers dug into it. His shoulder pressed against the trunk and he tilted his head forward, blinking against darkness creeping into the corner of his eyes. "Then it's no use taking them on one at a-"

"Perhaps," the Jounin cut him off. He took in a deep breath, lifted his fingers to his mouth. "Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu." Fire streamed forward and exploded into a perfect ball of roaring flames, engulfing Kuro's twitching body. Leaves, grass, and twigs began to crackle and recoil from the heat, disappearing into fluttering orange ashes.

Iruka's head snapped back and he twisted around to stare at the trees beyond Yasuo. "I swear they planned this. You were right, Yasuo-kun. Kakashi, Kuro's on his way. He's about fifty meters off and closing in."

The Harogami puppet thrashed wildly, a half-screech erupting from its torn throat as skin blistered, crackled and popped.

"Yasuo-kun, do you have any more weapons on you?"

The boy's hand dipped into his back pouch and then to his leg holster. A certain alertness was slowly returning to him with the heightened danger. "I've got strings, five exploding tags, and a few shuriken. The rest of my weapons have been scattered." His heart was racing and his muscles tensed as another wave of adrenalin struck him, but for the first time, his head felt clear. His voice remained steady and his eyes were determined. "I can hold my own."

The fire jutsu slowly began to die down, revealing the scorched forest floor and a charred, withering body. Kuro's back arched and his arm futilely jerked to the side, fingers grasping at nothing. Skin and clothing had melted down to one black and red layer, and the air was stagnant with the weighty stench of burned human flesh and hair. "There's no more time. We'll have to use it as bait. Prepare." Kakashi's presence disappeared as quickly as his body had.

Iruka vanished as well, closely followed by Yasuo. They felt the imprint of the elder Kuro drawing closer and soon enough, heard crashing in the trees not so far off. He wasn't doing anything to mask his presence; if anything, they could all feel the panic rolling off the man. He crashed through the underbrush a moment later, flanked above and on either side by small, black birds.

The academy sensei caught a flash of Kuro's expression as he charged towards the charred body of his brother. It was the look of a crazed man.

"I have no interest in conflict!" The newcomer shouted, making a desperate scramble towards his sibling.

Cords zinged and strained as they suddenly smacked through the army of birds and encircled Kuro, tugging tightly around the man's arms and torso. Kakashi pulled tighter as the brother jerked against the restraints, and lines of blood ran down pale skin as they ground into exposed flesh. "Then you'll keep this simple," Kakashi said, dropping down from the tree, cords held tightly in his hands. Eyes gleamed dangerously. "Because I'm a bit fed up with this game of tag."

Kuro met Kakashi's gaze with cold determination. "Nii-san and I…do not wish to fight." The birds, having taken to the trees due to Kakashi's disturbance, suddenly shifted in place, squawking and noisily flapping their wings. "I speak more for myself, than my brother. But for now, I want no conflict. I only want my brother." The elder Harogami closed his eyes for a moment. "I suppose you aren't willing to let me leave with him, alive?"

"That prospect is entirely dependent upon your level of cooperation." The wires twitched dangerously.

"Regardless of the level of cooperation, I will be killed. Perhaps not at your hands, Kakashi-san, but I will be disposed of for my betrayal of Konoha." Kuro twitched in place. "I do not wish to die quite yet. I don't believe my brother did either."

"Then you can make your decision." The Jounin shifted his foot to the side. "I can kill you now, or I can kill you after you help me."

"It largely depends on what you want from me, Kakashi-san."

"Tell me where 'Sensei' is hiding."

"We don't know."

"How can I locate him?"

Kuro raised a brow. His hands twitched. "You cannot locate him. He will locate you. And that is only if Sensei deigns to." He paused, glanced up into the trees then returned his gaze to Kakashi.

The wires twitched threateningly again. "You're not adding up to much use for me, Harogami-san."

"I am a medical ninja; I'm never much use outside of a hospital. If Sensei wishes to speak to you, he'll speak to you. But tracking him down is nearly impossible. He hides behind too many people. And he divides himself among the birds, too." Kuro nodded upward. "He is watching us now. Through them. Through Iruka-sensei and through Yasuo-kun."

"I'm aware," Kakashi responded starkly. "If that's all you have to offer, then your time has run out."

Both Chuunin shifted, already in a half dive out of the trees to either side of the ensnared man. Yasuo had withdrawn his shuriken, Iruka had dislodged several kunai from tree trunks and both were eager to pin the missing nin down.

The birds that had been temporarily roosting in the trees suddenly descended toward the ground at an unnatural speed. Yet again, Iruka faced the discomfort of a sky filled with suicidal fowl.

There was an audible 'snap' followed by a volley of several more disconcerting 'twangs'. Where Kuro had been standing, broken wires were ensnared over, around and through the corpses of a few wild crows. The charred remains of the other Harogami brother were gone.

Iruka growled and swiped at a few more crows, forcefully knocking one away with a kunai in the breast.

Yasuo was already ducking out of the path of the birds and starting after Kuro. Kakashi and Iruka soon followed after, pursued by a barrage of fowl. The Jounin dashed ahead of Yasuo as the boy paused momentarily at a branch. As Iruka passed him, he continued running at a slower pace through the trees. At a safe distance, he quickly turned and lifted his fingers. Eyes connected with the surging cloud of charging birds. "See ya."

Fire roared through whipping air as three explosive tags simultaneously activated. Loud, painful screeches reverberated throughout the treetops and small, flaming corpses began to plummet. A grin curled at Yasuo's lips as he quickly turned and dashed after Iruka's retreating form.

As sensei and former student ran side by side, Iruka flashed Yasuo a similar grin and withdrew a few of his own exploding tags.

Where those birds had fallen, many more would come to take their place.

---

It only took the ten minutes under Kuro's See no Evil invisibility technique to evade the pursuing shinobi and ten minutes was all it took to begin regenerating a pile of human remains. Organs had to be slowly pieced together from what had been liquefied. Tissue had to be regenerated. It was far worse than the Sky God jutsu damage- this time, he was dealing with _burns._ Quicker, he dodged through underbrush. He wasn't running from anyone now. He was trying to outrun death.

Lungs. Liver. Brain. Heart. Intestines, re-established. Muscles rebuilt.

Kuro poured his remaining energy into his brother as he ran and the farther they retreated into the forest, the closer he felt his Kuro-kun's spirit. At last, hours later, they reached a place in the fringes of Konoha's forests infested with black birds. Kuro stopped and set the regenerating corpse against a tree trunk, gingerly placing a pack of cigarettes next to it. Kuro would want to smoke when he woke up.

He felt a flicker of life. The steady drip of chakara slowly flowing back into a drained system.

A few crows above cawed loudly. Both brothers had only Sensei's dwindling favor to protect them now. And, Kuro supposed as he glanced at the seared flesh on the ground, it was better than nothing.

---

To remark that Iruka was agitated was a veritable understatement. After half an hour of pursuit and several hours more of searching, he was left embittered and restless. Harogami Kuro had not seemed to warrant as much anger previously as he did now. Apparently now, everything sparked either irritation or aggravation in Iruka, and to the chagrin of both Chuunin and Jounin companion, he elected to exempt himself from further conversation. He opted instead to politely -yet firmly- evict Isamu from his room and lock it with a vague threat that if anyone bothered him, he would assign them 'homework'. No Jounin present entirely understood this threat, but upon seeing Yasuo significantly pale at Iruka's words, they decided to honor the request and occasionally hover outside the bedroom door.

Every aspect of the previous encounter had been wrong. Disregarding the obvious, something was decidedly out of place. All of it was signifying something falling apart…the desperation and independence on the part of the Harogami Kuro stirred uneasiness within…

And thus Iruka left an exhausted and beaten Yasuo and a disgruntled Kakashi to deal with an overzealous Isamu and an exasperated Tekki.

"I won't say this surprises me," Tekki gruffly announced, hawk eyes reviewing his newest patients with distain. "Because it doesn't. I've had worse come walking in through the hospital's doors -or carried in pieces if you want some details. But those patients are ninja who understand that medical attention is necessary. These would be shinobi that are not jack asses and refuse to take antibiotics because of a foolish ideal called 'pride'."

"Please, Tekki-san," Isamu flipped a hand at the gruff man. "I doubt Yasuo-kun needs to hear one of your rants after-"

"Who, _who_, Isamu-san, did I say I was talking to?" A finger jerked in the air with every word of his rant. "No, I am not lecturing the boy, because _he_ at least has the common sense to take his punishment like a man. Unlike this stubborn demon." Tekki directed a powerful glower at Kakashi, dismissing his cousin meandering around Iruka's kitchen in a lovely bright red kimono. He ignored the fact that Isamu was now beginning to fish through Iruka's drawers.

The Jounin in question simply stood with his back against the wall beside the window. His arms were casually crossed and his eyes were on the hallway that lead to Iruka's door.

Yasuo sat quietly on the couch, shirt removed and bandages tightly wrapped around nearly every inch of skin. He sighed again, fiddling uselessly with the battered hitae-ate in his hands. The boy leaned against the arm rest and tucked his face into the cushions. "We killed one," he finally offered, hoping to shift the attention away from the agitated Jounin. "Got away. But we killed one. He's sure to be out of commission for a long time."

The resident ex-head of hospital staff snorted, torn between scolding Kakashi, watching Isamu fiddle with a kitchen knife out of boredom, and fixing Yasuo with an incredulous, slightly demeaning stare. He respected the boy as a decent Chuunin, but honestly, some of the things the kid said ground his nerves. "Yasuo-kun, the longest that man will be 'out of commission' is a week at most." Eyebrows furrowed as Isamu began tossing knives into the air and Kakashi remained unresponsive. "Their ability to heal others is adequate, but their personal regeneration is superior. It's in the family blood. At least, that particular branch." Tekki's hand twitched in Isamu's direction. "I doubt burning him did much but create an inane urge to smoke."

"You're so negative," Yasuo scolded quietly. The boy fidgeted and huffed, giving up on the headband. It gingerly clicked against the coffee table. "You should have seen it, though." Yasuo paused, biting at his bottom lip momentarily. "It was…the most insane thing I've ever seen. Kuro-san was dead, but he was still moving." He closed his eyes and scratched at bruises on his neck. "They're scary. Just messed up."

"Actually," Isamu chimed in amiably, "I heard that branch of the family was heavily into strange religious rituals, incest and other such oddities. They have very strange traditions." The cross-dresser was experimenting with chopsticks and knives now. "But I suppose that with most kekki genkai carrying clans, that sort of thing isn't entirely uncommon. I have heard rumors concerning the Hyuuga."

"Which are _not_ true," Tekki growled.

Isamu smiled brightly. "My family, however, was in no way inclined towards any such activities. We were, unfortunately, involved in some mass brainwashing and homicide in our homeland."

"I take no pride in my lineage."

"That is a very sad line of thought, Tekki-san." The cross-dresser balanced a chopstick on the tip of a particularly sharp cutting knife. "Tekki-tan. Tekki-ran. Tekki-chan. Tekki-rin, Tekki-"

"You need to have your injuries checked." Tekki directed The Glower at Kakashi once again.

The Jounin's single exposed eye rotated towards Tekki. He took in a deep breath, held it, and let it out slowly. "I check my own wounds." He stared out the window. It was not paranoia or caution, just observation. "They're nothing unusual. Take care of Yasuo-kun. He handled Harogami-san on his own."

Yasuo twitched, silently wishing Tekki's immanent attention away.

The medical ninja was equally as stubborn and far less collected. "I have already looked over the boy, he is fine. I have looked over Umino-san, he is fine. I would rather not look at you, but as a noble practitioner of the healing arts, I am not about to-"

"You know," they all turned at the blatantly cheerful lilt suddenly tacked onto Isamu's voice. "I might have known this 'Sensei' at some point in time."

Silence rolled over the gathered ninja. Yasuo slowly perked up and turned his attention expectantly upon his sensei. Kakashi joined him in the glance, though he held something akin to a glint of irritation in his eye.

"If he is powerful enough to spread so much of his energy over such far distances, then he must be from the main branch of the clan." Isamu flipped the chopstick and caught it on its tip. "He has all of our abilities, as far as I can gather. I _must_ have known him. There was no one in the clan I didn't know." Isamu flung a knife, watched it twirl, and caught the handle expertly, swinging it through the air. He seemed proud of this display. "It could have been Narukami, but he whined so much and he didn't like birds. He didn't play with me either." The man laughed. "He almost stabbed me once. That was intentional, mind you."

"Get to the point, Isamu-san," Kakashi cut in. He shoved off the wall and pocketed his hands. "Who else could it have been?"

"Father, perhaps. But he was murdered in the revolt. I saw it happen."

Tekki rolled his eyes.

"Mother was murdered. Grandfather was murdered. Grandmother was murdered. Narukami, I don't know. But I rather hope he was impaled. I had five uncles and nine aunts. No, no. That would be five aunts and nine uncles? Well, it's been so long." The man slowly set the dining ware back into its respective cabinet, closing it just as cautiously. "My cousin Momoko-chan was powerful. I'm not sure what happened to her. She wasn't particularly fond of the family. In fact, she left a long time ago with an escort from Konoha."

"Who?" The silver-haired shinobi quickly pounced on the question. "And for what purpose?"

"It was a while ago. I had seen her in passing once, five or six years ago. At that time, she had established a relationship with the man who'd snatched her away." Isamu dramatically grasped at the air as if to illustrate. "At that time, she was calling herself 'Murakami Kasane'. She had altered her entire appearance. I could tell it was her because of the eyes. Contact or jutsu, you can't hide the clan's eyes."

"Murakami Kasane…" Kakashi pondered over the name for some time. "Do you remember the man's name?"

Isamu feigned indignation. "Of _course_ I remember his name! He was a very nice man. A little plain but friendly. Not the best of shinobi but he was certainly well meaning. And good with children. He let me play with this new kind of explosive he was developing. That was, of course, before the revolt. I wasn't allowed to have that sort of thing when I was in hiding, you know."

"You repeatedly fail to answer the question, as always, idiot." Tekki grumbled. "And don't open that drawer again because I will not lift a finger to save your sorry ass if you cut yourself."

"Ahem, I am a veteran Jounin from the special o-"

"Who regularly got mugged, beat up his assassins then came whining to the hospital because you'd scraped yourself punching the guy."

Kakashi's disposition grew dangerous and they were silenced. "The name," he demanded softly.

Golden eyes flickered. "Fine, fine. He still went by the name 'Higashiyama Yukio' the last time I heard anything from them."

"…Yukio," the Jounin repeated. There was a momentary silence and eyes shifted towards him in response. "How old was he, Isamu-san?"

"Oh, I don't know. They would be middle aged now, I suppose."

Hatake Kakashi quickly crossed the room and walked down the hallway.

Yasuo peered over the edge of the couch and watched as the Jounin knocked once and then entered the room without waiting for a reply. The boy's deep brown eyes switched over to Isamu questioningly, and at gathering no response, he looked back to the door.

It quickly shut.

"I guess he's found something out," Yasuo murmured, sinking back into the couch.

---

The Jounin stood silently at the entrance to Iruka's room. His attention centered upon the Chuunin, who was sitting on the floor with scrolls laid out before him. The Chuunin was writing on one of them, deep in thought. This thought, however, had been rudely interrupted by a rudely intruding Jounin. Kakashi deflected the glare. The Jounin fully entered the room, slowly shifted the scrolls to the side, and crouched down in front of Iruka, silently demanding his full attention. "Will you answer a question, Iruka?"

Iruka offered him a light scowl. "Of course, Kakashi." Meaning he would but he was not above a completely useless, sarcastic response.

"I believe I've asked you this once before, but the situation has shifted. Do you still not remember what happened that day in the deeper training grounds when all of this began? The poison-dart plant incident."

Their gazes locked. "No."

"Fine," the Jounin accepted the stark response with a coolness that irked Iruka even further. After a stiff moment, Kakashi's eye turned to a crescent. "That's all I needed to know."


	32. Higashiyama Yukio

**A/N: **For Melissa and all of our wonderful readers.

---

**Leaves in the Wind**

_**Chapter Thirty-Two:**_ _**Higashiyama Yukio**_

Morning brought soft rays of light streaming in through the windows of Iruka's apartment. Yasuo, Isamu, and Tekki remained asleep in their designated areas, both men on a futon Iruka had pulled out into the living room, and Yasuo sleeping soundly on the couch. Kakashi had decided to stay in the apartment as well, keeping a watchful eye on the area and sleeping propped up against the wall. The night had gone by smoothly, with not even the simple hoot of an owl to place anyone on alert.

The jounin silently stocked and packed his weapons, shrugged on his vest, and stopped in the kitchen to steal food. He then stepped around peacefully slumbering bodies, and exited. The streets of Konoha had been quieted since the attack on the hospital. A ceremony had been held for remembrance yesterday, but they had all been conveniently preoccupied with a couple of white-haired, golden-eyed twins. Questions would rise. This would not stop the Jounin.

Dew glinted in the grey morning light. Heavy clouds scarred the normally blue sky, and the air was heavy with moisture. The training grounds were devoid of all life but for Kakashi, simplifying his job. His feet carried him beyond the genin designed grounds and into the more advanced areas. Poisonous plant life began to creep into the surroundings, and Kakashi was forced to take the higher rout through the thick branches.

Kakashi kept a steady, careful pace, open to all alterations in the area. This time, he would not be searching for a person. He would not be looking for stray weapons or other physical items. He would be searching for chakara, for presence, for change. His instinct would tell him when something was amiss; it always did.

The area was just as Kakashi remembered it, sans the moaning Umino Iruka. He stared down into the infamous poison-dart plant, then let his attention trail across the ground to the neighboring trees. There might have been something he had missed the first time around, and it might still be around to find. He stepped lightly across the tree limb and into the neighboring tree.

No birds were around to watch or antagonize him. There had been birds that day. Iruka had killed one, apparently, or at the very least, one had been killed. There had been trauma to the head, Kakashi remembered, but that did not necessarily mean that _that_ was the reason he lost his memory. Who had Naruto managed to bring to the rescue? It had been Matsuhara Tekki. There was also a female companion. He couldn't recall the name at the moment.

Kakashi dropped down to the ground, fingers tracing across the tree trunks as he walked. Iruka had experienced a harsh reaction to poison-dart. The plant was known among the population as one best avoided, but he had not ever thought of it as a potentially fatal plant. Kakashi scratched at the back of his neck, sighing and coming to a stop, eye still flickering over the area. It had been a long time; he should have returned sooner.

A small shadow distorted the sunlight as it floated lazily down to the earth. It was a lone black feather, spiraling in the light breeze as it continued its decent.

Kakashi observed the feather for a moment. Yes. It was indeed floating _against_ the wind.

He barely nudged up the rim of his hitae-ate and peered through the shadow cast by his headband. A small, blue string of chakara lead away from the feather and trailed upward. He followed the string into the treetops with his eyes. "You've effectively gathered my attention."

"Good morning, Hatake-san." Kakashi was briefly surprised. No birds talking in his head. That voice was definitely coming from above.

The jounin remained firmly grounded, but opened himself up a little more to search out a presence. "It is, indeed, a morning."

"But not necessarily a good one, so you have implied." The presence he had pinpointed slightly to the left flickered and rapidly relocated to a tree, if he was correct, directly above him. "I was wondering how long it would take for you to come back here."

"Shit happens." His eyes lifted upwards to land upon a black-masked figure. Painted white streaks tapered from the right and left of the mask to end at the eyes, this feature was accented by a wide, thin white grin. Long strands of dark hair hung around the sides of it. The person wore a plain brown shirt and the rest was hidden by the leaves. They were hanging upside down. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of finally meeting you, 'Sensei-san'?"

"Hm. You certainly do not view it as a 'pleasure', Hatake-san. I can see it all in your eyes." Sensei laughed, high and feminine yet tinged with an echo of hoarseness. Its gender was indiscernible, voice obviously being manipulated by jutsu. "I have been _here_ throughout most of your ordeal. In fact, I have been _here_ many times before you consider the start of the problem. I just felt it was time to speak with someone of intelligence. The birds bore me."

"Then perhaps this conversation will be worth while." Kakashi pocketed his hands and shifted his weight to one foot. He continued looking up to the person. The jounin had expected to find something, but he hadn't expected to find this. Despite that fact, he was not all entirely surprised. He would have to play it cool for the moment, and attempt to identify his enemy.

"It depends on what you wish to gain from it. I will vanish if I tire of you. You should note- should I indeed decide to leave, you will be unable to follow me. Just a forewarning, I would not want you to waste your time."

If Kakashi had not been an experienced Jounin, he would have been irked by this remark. Instead, he remained cool. He waved a hand in the air conversationally. "So, 'Sensei-san'. To start, do you have a name or should I give one to you?"

"Give me whatever name you think I possess. I know you have suspicions." The shinobi twisted in place, bringing thin arms to rest over its chest. "Harogami. Matsuhara… Kazahaya…"

"'Kazahaya' seems enticing for the moment," Kakashi offered. "They're all pretty twisted clans, as I've gathered."

"Only the central clan is really 'twisted'. The Harogami, the Matsuhara, the Akino, the Amuro. These branches tried many times to separate. After the revolt, they were no longer oppressed by the main house." Sensei closed his fist then opened it over Kakashi's head and let a feather drop from his palm.

Kakashi watched the feather drift to the ground. It landed in the grass with careful ease. "Kazahaya has a tendency to cause trouble for other people."

The soulless black slits in the mask stared down at him relentlessly. "So they do. Has Isamu-tan been giving you problems? He was always so rambunctious."

"Oh, come now, Sensei-san. Surely you would know what kind of trouble Isamu-san has been giving me." He looked up, a small grin tugging at his lips under the mask.

"He ever enjoyed leading the naïve by the nose. The young and inexperienced continue to attract him. How he chanced by you, I suppose that was by my fault." Sensei chuckled, shifting from one foot to the other, still comfortably hanging upside down. "Oh, before I forget, I do want to clear a misunderstanding concerning the Waterfall village hunter that was killed. You understand, Hatake-san, that Amaya-chan's death was purely an act of equivalent exchange? She was the one who had killed Suien. I thought it only fair she be returned the favor- To unjustly take the life of another is a heavy burden."

Kakashi's finger twitched. "Then that could only naturally mean that every life you took at the Konoha Hospital was justified. Not to mention the mysterious disappearance of another Konoha shinobi in Morino-san's team, Kurosaki Jin, and the murder of an old man, Kosuke Jiro."

"Some of those souls were innocent, that is true. I regret the loss of civilians in the hospital, but it all had to be done. There were those within those walls that were tainted." Kakashi heard a slight anger creep into Sensei's tone. "Their deaths were justified."

"Tainted," Kakashi mocked, prodding at the anger. "Would that be the right word to use?"

"You are an excellent shinobi, to lie so close to a fire. Yes. Their blood was tainted blood. It is tainted blood." It laughed lightly, stretching its arms out. "Hatake-san, I am doing what my homeland should have done hundreds of years ago. And what Konoha neglected to do for me. That would be purifying the world."

"That's quite a daunting task to take upon yourself, Sensei-san." Kakashi shifted his weight, still looking up to the person. "There are so many people to take care of."

Sensei laughed again. "I believe I have done well thus far. I have help."

"Indeed. The Harogami brothers seem very loyal to you." Hands were pocketed. "Though, they appear to be having a bit of trouble completing tasks as of late."

"I gave them what they wanted. Man is fickle. But he is useful as well. I will protect them as long as I can." The stranger pointed down at his momentary companion. "You know this well, do you not? That man is fickle. That he is useful and that you will protect him for as long as you can. Why is this? It has left me very confused."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow. "I will protect those that I care for," he replied. "It's a simple concept."

"What a strange man you are. Well, I grow bored, Hatake-san. Will you entertain me or are you finished? Perhaps you would prefer to find entertainment elsewhere?"

"My schedule is flexible. I've got time." He lifted a hand and brushed it through his messy silver locks. "Though, I do plan on looking into a couple of possibly old acquaintances of yours. Perhaps I should get a head start."

"Perhaps you should. If these old acquaintances are indeed acquaintances of mine. They might reveal something valuable, yes?"

"Except that Higashiyama Yukio and Kazahaya Mokomo are already supposedly dead. That complicates the situation."

Kakashi watched the shinobi bodily swing onto the branch he had been standing on. The masked face peered over and down once again. "It was inevitable. They both had to die. She was tainted and he merely got in the way."

"The way Isamu-san says it, Kazahaya Mokomo was a pretty strong person."

"Yes, she _was_. But power only amounts to so much when one has been dead for six years. I doubt she can still use anything now that her body has been rotting for half a decade."

"And how was Higashiyama Yukio? Simple enough for someone like you, I imagine."

Sensei snorted indifferently. "Please, Hatake-san. Do not treat me so simply. Of course he presented no challenge. Momoko, however, was far easier than he was." The deviant sighed deeply. "You know a bit more than what I had assumed. That makes this far more interesting."

"This is far more than simply 'interesting'," Kakashi added on. A brush of wind pushed through the trees, and he stepped to the side to have a clearer view of the person through the waving leaves. "Higashiyama Yukio and Iruka-san knew each other very well. That's how you've learned of Iruka-san?"

"Maybe. But that would raise more questions would it not?" Sensei waved a hand through the air flippantly.

"And so," Kakashi continued, "what is it about Umino Iruka that interests you? Or perhaps, is it that he's disinteresting?"

The person stood. "Close. Very close. But not quite. I could inquire the same of you, Hatake Kakashi. What is it about Umino Iruka that interests you?"

"I don't plan on using him," he responded simply, "so my interests are rather irrelevant to the situation."

"No," Sensei leapt to an adjacent branch. "It is entirely relevant. If you choose to entangle yourself any further, then I cannot continue to work at such a leisurely pace. As it is, the more you know, the faster I must work." Sensei bowed. "Now then, Hatake-san, I have a mission to be completed."

Contemplation flickered through Kakashi's eyes. He then lifted a hand. "I do as well. I'll see you around, 'Sensei-san'."

The man vanished in the span of a blink and in his place, a raven fixated beady dark eyes on the jounin below. It croaked once before lifting off and sailing away through the leaves, into the sky.

---

Sifting through musty, dusty, old scrolls, papers, and books wasn't exactly Kakashi's primary method of research. It was his style to be out in the field, interrogating other shinobi and spying upon politicians. However, the jounin was not beyond the tedious work needed to pick through files to find information hidden away within the Konoha records located directly below the Hokage's office. Getting permission to search through the top-secret files was simple enough. The Third and other ninja recognized that he was heading up his own leads on the 'Sensei Crisis', and none were about to stand in his way.

The large, shelf-filled room had been cleared out by Kakashi the instant he entered. People, though they often tried to help, stood in the way when he was working on following a trail. A gloved hand flourished in front of the books as he quickly read off titles in his mind. His fingertips traced down one spine, then to a new shelf where he plucked at scrolls. Information on Higashiyama Yukio wouldn't prove to be entirely difficult to locate, just a little irritating due to the time gap.

The jounin pulled at a thick, grey book. His thumb pushed at the edges of the pages, and it flipped open and fluttered. An old Academy class book. A single eye landed upon the picture of a young boy, grinning sheepishly at the camera. Dark grey eyes glinted through wavy brown bangs. Kakashi could see innocence, yet an abundance of knowledge. With another flip, he glanced over the typed profile that soon led into hand written notes that were added as he grew. He set the book down on a research desk, and then looked back to the shelves.

The next resource he would need would be a catalogue of B rank missions. He peered around a shelf, gazing down the long line of blue, hard-bound books. He walked down the isle and his hand landed upon a six-year-old catalogue. He pulled that from the shelf and tucked it under his arm. The index slammed down upon the table as he dropped it, and he sat at the chair, pulling the Academy profiles closer to him.

He found nothing entirely outstanding about the personage 'Yukio'. The man had showed immense promise as a future team tactician and was apparently easily assimilated into social groups via an amiable but reasonably respectable nature. Similar, the jounin noted, to Iruka, but supposedly far more distanced from those he chose to associate with on more intimate terms -'friends', as it were. There were many documented accounts of the boy consistently shirking out on training and several instances where he would vanish from the academy for days on end. Obviously not one for monotonous routine. The similarities between Yukio and Iruka dwindled as line after line of information was processed.

Yukio became a Chuunin at age fifteen. Reached Jounin status several years later at the age of twenty-one. He was slightly above average but-

More pages were scanned and then the volume was closed with a soft, firm thud, another cracked open and scoured.

Some information presented itself as useful, most as potentially useless, but all of it concerning the dead man was stored away, ready for immediate access.

Another volume devoured, Kakashi discarded it with a twitch of the wrist, pausing briefly before inquiring into the next hard bound set of records and nudging the Missions records catalogue open with an ever present air of disinterest.

A vague sense of amusement stirred when he passed over certain missions. There were a few reports written in Maito Gai's bold yet vibrant calligraphy. A passive, orderly account from Genma. An older mission of his own. One of no particular significance. Nothing it seemed, of any relevance to the situation.

Report trailed after report until the Jounin's eye settled on a page very near to the last page in the catalogue. Technical, procedural phrases constructed the appearance of a follow up report stating that the shinobi sent to bird country concerning foreign diplomacy and trade between itself and Konoha had failed. That in itself implied a C-rank given the 'non-hostile' label to Yukio's proposed destination. There had been, apparently, no particular threats in concern to the route that was designated. No estimated threats from other outside villages or rogue factions.

The report was fake.

The mission may or may not have been for diplomacy but any shinobi would be instantaneously struck by realization; that there was something amiss. This was a mission that had been loaded with falsities and upon reading further into it, 'Konoha' had conveniently documented the case in vague details rather than specifics. It reeked of impeding ensnarement in conspiracy. Kakashi noted the brief reference to a previous mission Yukio had taken into Bird country two decades earlier. Within his missions records, Yukio had been sent into the 'peaceable' territory several times after a documented 'revolt' among a clan of ninja bearing the name 'Kazahaya'. This last was supposed to have been no different.

Why the man had been sent on such an obviously suicidal mission or even conceded to take it with such a blatantly tragic end in store, it was not about to become resolute. The jounin considered the information before him critically. It was horribly insulting to stumble across such a poorly done cover up, but Kakashi merely continued pillaging for more…

---

Within the relatively short time Iruka had become acquainted with Isamu, he found that the occasions he wanted to strangle the man within a day usually outnumbered the times when he presented himself as a decent companion. The occasions during which Isamu appeared as an utterly bizarre creature of unidentifiable species outnumbered the violent urges and just about everything else a person could feel toward the man.

Returning from the missions room and feeling far too harried to properly deal with the man, he slipped into his apartment into a suspiciously quiet living room. He found Isamu sitting on the floor atop a small reed mat, legs crossed, eyes closed and a small steaming tea set laid before him. Tekki and Yasuo were in another room, apparently, but he could not detect any movement from them.

Iruka moved with extra caution, making a point of keeping his eyes focused on Isamu's hands that were curling around a small tea cup.

"Hello, Iruka-sensei. How was work? Were they busy in the missions room?"

Iruka stared at Isamu, caught between feeling far too stressed to address the situation and far too paranoid not to. With a soft sigh, Iruka spoke. "Isamu-san, I don't want to seem rude but I'm afraid I have to ask- What did you do to Tekki-san and Yasuo-kun?"

A peaceable expression beamed through from behind long black strands of hair and a serene smile curled Isamu's thin, painted lips. He had decided on coral today. As the question seemed to penetrate the man's hazy thoughts, the grin grew relatively larger, pearly white teeth flashing even in dim apartment lighting. "I molested them in their unconscious state."

Iruka pointedly stared, having all the patience of a god. Or, at least, a man who had dealt with many, many children.

"Of course not." Isamu chuckled lowly, opting to put a tea cup between his smile and the chuunin and taking a few delicate sips, watching wisps of steam billow over him. "They were arguing. I merely gave them some tea to help them relax." He sipped again after slightly turning the cup.

"Isamu-san, you cannot- _cannot_- drug someone when they are being 'loud' or 'obnoxious'. That is generally frowned upon in most societies. And fortunately, including the shinobi variety."

The grin persisted, if not a little brighter. "I didn't drug them, sensei. I gave them _tea_."

"That likely contained some sort of-"

"No, no. I am drinking the same tea I gave them. As you can see, I am absolutely unaffected."

Carefully, Iruka squatted down next to the man and reached out for the tea pot. His hand was immediately slapped away.

"Don't touch it." Isamu re-sheathed his clawed hand in a kimono sleeve and fixed Iruka with a scandalized frown. "The host must serve the tea." Disregarding, of course, that he was serving tea in Iruka's apartment; Isamu did not leave much to logic.

Iruka sighed deeply. "Isamu-san…drugging both Tekki-san and Yasuo-kun was completely unnecessary."

The man's smile assimilated itself into a near scowl. "Unfortunately, that is incorrect, Iruka-sensei."

And suddenly, Iruka found he was sitting far too close to him. "…Would you explain your reasoning to me, Isamu-san?"

"I thought it would be better for them if they weren't conscious when Sensei came by."

The chuunin immediately met Isamu's dark eyes. He felt no traces of anyone other than Tekki, Isamu and Yasuo within his apartment and no residue from anyone else but Kakashi. Iruka was well liked but not overly visited. "H-"

"No. Not here. He passed _by_ but he did not come inside. We spoke briefly but he was several blocks away."

"Then why the need for-"

Again, Isamu cut him off. "Because he seemed particularly angry and the resonance of that was rather painful to experience. I imagine anyone close by was suddenly afflicted by a nasty headache."

They both paused as they sensed Kakashi's imminent arrival. Isamu glanced down at his tea cup before gingerly lifting it once more. "I don't know what he was doing, really…"

The door swung open carefully and a certain silver-haired ninja popped his head in the doorway. A single grey eye landed upon Iruka and Isamu crouching down in the corner of the room. There was an intake of breath as if to say something, a pause, and he dismissed it. The door shut behind him. Another pause. "Who drugged Tekki-san and Yasuo-kun?" A suspicious glance towards Isamu and he dismissed that as well.

Kakashi's eye turned to a crescent and he lifted a hand in greeting. "Yo. Nice day at work, Iruka-san?"

"Good afternoon, Kakashi-san." Isamu procured his tea cup as a greeting.

"Yes, Kakashi-san. It was fine." Iruka offered him that short string of words and nothing else. He was still crouching next to Isamu and his posture, although astute, still read 'weariness' and 'fatigue'. "'Sensei' passed by earlier today."

The cross-dresser nodded fervently in agreement.

"Passed by?" Kakashi lifted an eyebrow at the comment. He sat on the couch and leaned forward on his elbows, keeping a watchful eye on the two. "What do you mean by that?"

Isamu grabbed the tea pot and set a small cup in front of Iruka, pouring out a small amount. "He claimed he was looking for Iruka-sensei, but if the man really knows as much as it's been claimed, then I really don't know why he was in this area."

Iruka stared down at the cup, analyzed the current situation and opted to take a small, resigned sip.

Iruka's response triggered a warning glance from Kakashi. "I see. So he's finally come out of the wood work to do things for himself. Probably because his best minions are out of commission for a while now." The Jounin approached the tea set, swiped the cup out of Iruka's hand, nabbed up the pot, and quickly began to drain it into the kitchen sink. Steam wafted up around his action and he grinned again. "I suppose our efforts are finally beginning to pay off."

Both veteran shinobi and chuunin affixed Kakashi with glares. Isamu seemed about ready to unleash a horrifying genjutsu on the man and Iruka merely looked like he was about to shower shuriken at Kakashi's back. "I do believe we were enjoying that tea, Kakashi-san." Isamu stood and continued to glower.

"I'm sure adding ginseng rather than subduing drugs would taste much better." The water was turned off and Kakashi turned away from the sink, politely ignoring the death glares. "Iruka-san," hands clasped together, "how about I treat you to sake instead?"

Iruka's expression clearly said 'no way in hell'. "I'd rather not, but thank you for your offer."

Isamu huffed, whirling on his heels and stalking toward Iruka's bedroom- where he had stashed the others. He paused in the hallway, glanced over his shoulder to Kakashi and murmured, "And I will have you know that the tea was infused with a natural relaxant. A very low dose too." Another short, indignant huff followed. "I used a little genjutsu to quiet them down afterward because I was trying to be polite."

Neither man could understand how rendering an unsuspecting shinobi unconscious via herbal remedies and an attack on their nervous system was 'polite'. But Isamu had drifted into the room and shut the door before retorts could be made.

"Alright, alright." Kakashi lifted a hand, attention shifting back to his fellow shinobi. "What about dinner then? We can go to the place we went before, Nomikui." At Iruka's incredulous look, Kakashi added sarcastically, "I'm sure the boys will be fine while we're out."

"I'm very tired, Kakashi…" He watched Iruka's gaze flicker to his bedroom before returning to lock with his own. Kakashi translated this now as, 'convince me and I'll consider it'. They could hear a soft thud and both translated that as Isamu collapsing onto Iruka's futon- a groan followed this and that likely meant he'd fallen onto one of the fortunately unconscious men.

"Come on," Kakashi walked forward, placing an amiable hand on Iruka's tense shoulder. "It'll be entirely my treat this time. It'll be fine; I promise."

---

Nomikui promised much good food and service and leaving it had been almost painful for Iruka, buzzed but not as thoroughly intoxicated as he had expected. Kakashi, of course, had made for interesting conversation and at times, regardless of the surreal likeness of such an uneventful dinner permeating his thoughts, relaxation was not as hard to grasp. His gait was stable, his mind was relatively clear and as always, he was alert and watchful but the outing had him feeling much more energized. Visions of a charred Harogami Kuro had haunted him earlier, as smoking meat had been delivered to a nearby table, but even now, as a few dark birds passed over head, he felt like he had before any of this madness had ensued. Stressed but not unhappy. Iruka felt like Iruka. Perhaps he had not favored Kakashi's company as much before, but now it seemed like a welcome addition, cruising through Konoha's streets with a smart ass companion keeping the pace.

He did not completely register the fact his feet were driving him in the direction of his apartment complex.

The streets remained dark, yet populated with a few late-night partiers. As they began to break away from the primary streets, the population began to die down to the occasional pedestrian or passing shinobi. Kakashi kept their conversation tactfully lively and casual, letting Iruka lead in direction of topic and of the streets. As Iruka reached upon his own apartment complex, Kakashi continued forward. The Jounin returned his companion's hesitation with a smile. "Come on," he pointed down the street instead. "I really don't feel like putting up with Kazahaya Isamu's chatter. Do you?"

Iruka's echoing footsteps as they passed the complex was answer enough.

The two continued in serene silence after that, minds milling over the day's events and the enjoyable last hour and a half. Before Iruka really realized it, the door to Kakashi's apartment swung open. The living area was empty, as nearly expected, though traces of Yasuo could be felt and occasionally seen. He had gotten out of the habit of leaving dishes in the sink, but a set of folded clothing was left on the arm of the couch, and a pair of sandals were by the doorway. The door clicked shut, and the Jounin let out a deep breath, kicking off his own shoes before entering the rest of the way into his housing unit. "Lets see if he's holding up his end of the deal," Kakashi said in good humor, crossing to the kitchen and opening up a cabinet. Food was, indeed, neatly stocked and fresh. The cabinet was shut with a satisfied motion.

He turned to see Iruka slowly settling into his couch, nearly sprawling out. The jounin got the satisfaction of seeing a clearly content expression on the academy sensei's face. "Thank you, Kakashi."

The Jounin grinned, a tinge of guilt eating at something inside of him. "Hey, no problem." He leaned against his table top and crossed his arms casually. "I needed an outing as well. It was nice taking you with me."

Iruka laughed lightly. "There are times when I believe ulterior motives are what really inspire these outings."

Kakashi's eye casually flickered away to stare at his refrigerator. It had once been bare, but it now contained a few notes stuck on by small magnets. Words such as 'Milk' and 'Eggs' were scribbled across the papers. His attention landed on 'Exploding Tags'. "Yeah," he quietly agreed.

He could feel the chuunin's dark brown eyes fixate on him. "Something on your mind?"

"I'm just thinking about 'Sensei' I suppose," Kakashi offered the information without much resistance. His eye slowly slipped away from the notes to meet Iruka's gaze. "That's all."

"So what else have you found out?" He shifted, motioning for Kakashi to join him. "I would have done more but the kids seemed especially aggravated today and the missions office was flooded."

Kakashi complied to Iruka's silent demand and he flopped back against the cushions. He pulled his feet up, letting his hand hang over the armrest. "I was able to confirm that this 'Sensei' has an amazing flow of chakara, though I could not confirm how he manages to contain it all. He plans to 'purify' the Konoha population, really. Having to do with family relations to the Kazahaya clan, most likely." The Jounin scratched at the back of his neck and shifted so that he faced Iruka slightly more. "I also looked into the mission archives this afternoon."

"And you found what?" Patient and complacent Iruka.

"I ran across a few leads." Kakashi waved a hand in the air as he spoke. "About twenty years ago, a young Konoha shinobi was sent into Bird country to investigate a clan that held enormous potential for our forces. The intentions were to confirm the rumor, and if it proved true, establish positive relations with the clan leaders."

Iruka raised a brow. "And?"

"Fourteen years later- or six years ago, that is- the same shinobi was sent on a class B follow-up diplomacy mission after a revolt had broken out on the country side. He was to re-establish relations with the clan and improve trade with the Bird Country. The mission details stated there was no potential danger to our man, and he would be gladly welcomed within the borders." He paused, letting Iruka follow him in his mind. "The mission failed, our shinobi was brutally murdered, and not much was pursued from there."

The chuunin's gaze fell. "Right…"

"This was not any ordinary mission, Iruka." Kakashi leaned forward and pulled a folded piece of paper from his back pocket. He handed it to his companion. "This mission detail was an obvious fake. Disgustingly fake. The shinobi had accepted it without qualm, which could only mean that he had an ulterior motive in entering Bird Country." Kakashi looked to Iruka gravely as the man slowly unfolded the sheet. "Whether or not Konoha was aware of or conducting a secondary mission, I cannot tell at this point."

Iruka did not look at the paper. "He always did everything his way. He never listened to common sense." The man laughed calmly. "I think I liked that most about him. I was too sensible. He was my foil…"

"Iruka," Kakashi started cautiously, finally reaching upon his goal, "is there something about Higashiyama Yukio that… I have not been informed of?"

"He was a good friend. A good shinobi. That's all." Iruka frowned slightly, shifting on the couch and stretching out his legs.

"That's all I've heard of him," Kakashi responded calmly, watching Iruka's disposition shift to slightly tense and a bit defensive. "But I'm still missing a piece of information that ties this all together."

"Yukio was always striving to best himself. He'd constantly try to outdo everything he'd done. Week after week or day after day." Iruka sighed. "I remember that three weeks before he'd accepted that mission, that he was uncharacteristically lethargic. I remember how he drifted into a room like a ghost. Pale and silent. He always seemed like he was about to say something and then he would turn his head and leave to train. And I never figured out why. Kasane wouldn't talk to me. Both of them exuded guilt and I could never…get them to tell me why." He tossed his head back and tightly shut his eyes. "So they could be directly related to sensei, is what you're implying. Correct?"

"Precisely," Kakashi said, producing another piece of paper from his back pocket. "This is his second to last." He passed the paper to Iruka. "It occurred one week prior to his departure for Bird Country. He left Fire Country with his primary partner, Murakami Kasane- otherwise known to me as Kazahaya Momoko."

"Kazahaya…Momoko…" Iruka shook his head slightly. "So what are you thinking? That her connection to Sensei is what brought this on us?"

Kakashi shook his head slowly. "It's her connection to _you_ that brought this on us." He shifted, pulling his feet onto the couch and facing Iruka fully. "I think you know something. There is something that happened or something that was said. You might not even realize the significance of an event, but you _have_ to know something that happened between you and Higashiyama Yukio or Kazahaya Momoko."

"I don't." The chuunin's gaze dropped to his hands in his lap. "I don't remember anything, Kakashi."

"What do you mean by that?" Kakashi murmured.

"There was nothing between us that I ever considered unusual. They never asked anything of me that I found peculiar or seemed overtly interested in anything that I did. Beyond what is considered normal in a bond like ours." Iruka straightened. "I'm sorry, Kakashi, but I have nothing to offer…"

A sigh escaped the Jounin and Kakashi sank into the cushions, a weary look finally daring to stir in his posture. He closed his eye and tilted his head forward, keeping a loose focus on his breathing. Finally he spoke, "How did you meet him?"

"I was skipping class."

The mask's subtle curves shifted as Kakashi grinned at the irony. "Elaborate."

He felt Iruka settling down again, body relaxing and melding into the couch, inhaling and exhaling deeply. "I literally ran into him when I was training on the chuunin grounds." After a beat he added, "Well, it wasn't really training it was more like…_helping_ them train." He laughed. "I was feeling spiteful that day because of my sensei, so I decided to _lighten up_ the training grounds. Yukio just happened to be one of my victims."

"I see." An interesting story, but lackluster in detail and direction.

"I know it's not useful information. But you asked. I answered." Iruka turned his head and offered Kakashi a sheepish grin.

Iruka was a terrible liar when he'd had one too many drinks. Kakashi's gaze flickered away momentarily, a stir of conflicting emotions revealing themselves for an instant. The ninja waited for himself to level out, and he returned his attention to the teacher. "Well, I appreciate your cooperation, at least." A pause, so slight that it was questionable if Iruka caught it. He continued carefully. "Perhaps a second set of eyes would assist us in digging up some information. I know it isn't particularly kosure, but given the threat to Konoha, this is probably our best chance. Iruka-san, would you agree to participate in a mental exploration conducted by Morino Ibiki's team? They are particularly good at pulling out relevant information from old memories."

The expression on Iruka's features was quite similar to that of 'shock'. The chuunin blinked owlishly at the proposition, turned his head away from Kakashi as he considered. "Ah…"

The jounin smiled rather politely. "There's really no reason to refuse. Morino Ibiki is rather exact, there's no reason to fear any unreasonable privacy invasion."

Umber eyes flickered back to Kakashi, and here, a little nervous grin tweaked at the corners of Iruka's lips. "I suppose you're right…"

"Excellent," Kakshi clapped his hands together. "I shall inform Ibiki-san and we'll be prepared for this by the morning."

Iruka lifted a hand and placed it over his forehead, murmuring, "I'm afraid I really did drink more than I should have…"

The Jounin shrugged. "That might be a bit my fault, considering I kept serving it up." He grinned. "But it did make this conversation got a whole lot smoother."

"My apologies but…" Iruka stood slowly, brushing at invisible dust particles on his pants legs. "I should probably get back to the apartment. I'd like to be certain Yasuo-kun has kept out of trouble." The chuunin adjusted his vest as he started for the exit. "Thank you, Kakashi, for the meal and drinks." Iruka inclined his head. "Good night."

"No problem," Kakashi offered, and here, he too stood. "And I think I should walk you back."


End file.
